Power Rangers Vector Squad
by Kenwriter
Summary: Based on Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger; when a gang of powerful monsters come to Earth, two conflicting teams of Rangers work to stop them. At odds, if they could ever work together, they could be a powerful fighting force: the Power Rangers Vector Squad.
1. Heroes in the Making

In deep space, on a reddish planet.

"In Alpha Centauri, there is a vault that houses the most dangerous weapons and artifacts in the entire universe."

* * *

The VXS Vault, a large building built into the side of a cliff, but the ground in front of it is littered with broken or destroyed robots and machinery.

"It was considered completed impenetrable."

A small explosion goes off from one of the broken robots, as a small ship is slowly lowering onto the planet.

"Receiving an alert from the vault's automatic defensives, the Space Police sends three of its best and brightest recruits."

Upon landing, a side door of the ship flips open, allowing to exit: Bari, a young man resembling a Hispanic human, Nella, a young brunette woman with pointed ears, and Gavin, a young man with a bald head, all three wearing the same black uniform, with a police badge-like emblem on the right arm, and a small name tag on the right side of their chest.

"So that the VXS Vault, I thought it be bigger?" Nella comments.

"I don't understand, what would make you think it be bigger?" Gavin asks.

"It was a joke, Gavin," Nella explains.

"Ah, attempt at humor," Gavin realizes.

"Cute," Nella adds.

Bari steps out in front of his friends, "Okay, Nella, Gavin, lets get focus." Bari looks over his shoulder to Nella. "Are we alone?"

Nella turns hers head to the side, as the sound of footsteps are heard, "I'm hearing five, no eight. Sound like they are Skullvors."

"Too little to be guards or an ambush, stragglers, perhaps?" Gavin tries to guess.

"Either way, we shouldn't keep them waiting," Bari says.

Then Bari runs to the side in a blur of speed.

Suddenly Bari appears behind four Skullvors, foot soldiers wearing mostly black with blue armor, a red scarf, and skull-like faces, and hold swords that have two blades, hiding behind a large rock.

"Waiting for someone?" Bari asks.

The Skullvors quickly spins around, before one of them strike at him. Bari blocks the attack, kicks the Skullvor in the stomach, before spin kicks another Skullvor. Bari falls onto his back to dodge a third Skullvor's sword, flips back onto his feet, grabs the Skullvor's attacking arm and flips it onto its back. He spin kicks the fourth Skullvor.

Nella and Gavin are standing on the same spot, as Nella rubs the top of one of her ears.

"Nice weather, huh?" Gavin asks.

Nella stops rubbing the top of her ear and looks to Gavin, "Huh? Gavin, this planet always have the same weather."

Bari speeds in a blur to the other side of the area, as more fighting is heard.

Gavin shrugs his shoulders, "I'm not very good at small talk."

"Really?" Nella asks. "I hadn't noticed."

Gavin smiles, "Oh, thanks."

"Although you might want to work on sarcasm," Nella adds.

Gavin tilts his head slightly.

"Hey, guys."

Gavin and Nella look ahead to see Bari, who has his foot on a downed Skullvor's back.

"Are you ready to go?" Bari asks.

"Right," Nella and Gavin say together.

Nella and Gavin walk ahead, as they and Bari approach the vault's door.

Bari and Nella look up at the large building, as Gavin places a hand against a console built into it, next to the door.

"Doesn't look like it'd been breached," Bari comments.

"Well, it had," Gavin says.

Nella looks over to Gavin, "Are you sure?"

"That what the computer is telling me," Gavin explains. "And that only one section was cleared out."

"All of this only for one section?" Nella asks.

"Which one?" Bari asks.

"...Section A5-95…" Gavin answers. "Oh no."

Seemly on cue, the door opens, before Gavin, then Bari and Nella hurry inside.

* * *

Gavin, Bari, and Nella enter a large room within the vault, with the three walls have several selves, all empty.

"This isn't good," Gavin says.

"Let me guess, this section has the quote 'worst of the worst'?" Nella asks.

"Not just that," Gavin tells her.

Bari walks to the far end of the room, which Gavin is staring at, "This section has them, did it?" 

"I'm afraid so, Bari," Gavin responds.

"Which means, whatever world Chainlord is bringing them to, is in serious danger," Bari says.

* * *

"Heroes in the Making"

* * *

On a city street, a "lost poster", showing a picture of a small orange kitten with bunch of information written under the picture including its name of Bell, is pasted onto a wooden fence by a little girl. The girl then runs down the sidewalk, as someone walks by and notices the poster. He tilts his red hat slightly, before looking down at the girl, who is pasting another poster to the fence.

He, Britt Anderson, looks back at the poster, noticing under the picture includes the statement: "loves the sound of bells."

* * *

Britt walks out of a church, as the church bells are heard ringing.

* * *

Britt walks out a store, with bells go off as the door opens and closes.

* * *

Britt walks passes a house, as the house's wind chimes go off. But before he continues his pass, Britt double back and see the same cat from the lost poster standing on the house's roof.

* * *

The little girl seats on a bench, next to the sidewalk in front of a park. She looks down and sighs sadly.

"Excuse me, is this yours?"

The girl looks up to see Britt holding the cat in one hand. A huge smile forms on the girl's face.

"Bell!" she quickly jumps up and holds onto Bell, as Britt hands him over. She hugs Bell, and looks up at Britt. "Thank you, so much."

Britt tilts the front of his hat and smile, "You very welcome."

* * *

Someone is leaving a two-story building, with a plate next to the double doors entrance that reads "Golden City Library - Knowledge is Power".

* * *

Inside the library, Simon Callows, an African American young man, types away at a computer behind the counter at the front of the library.

He then hands a book with a slip to a woman, "Here you go." Simon looks over to a man standing next to the woman, as she turns to leave. "We do have a copy of 'The Complete Guide to Italian Cuisine', sir."

"Thanks," the man turns around to walk toward the rows of shelves of books.

"Let me know if you need help finding it," Simon says before he looks down at the counter, grabs a pencil and writes "SPAGHETTI" down a line on a crossword puzzle. "And thanks you."

Sonya Baxter, an Asian American young woman, walks to behind the counter carrying a stack of books, "Multi-tasking again, Simon?"

Sonya lies the books down on the counter behind Simon, who returns to typing on the computer.

"There is only twenty-four hours in a day, Sonya," Simon responds. "And I already spent eight of it sleeping."

Sonya turns to face Simon, "Whatever. Have you seen Britt?"

"No, he's late," Simon answers.

Sonya sighs, "Of course. What about Aunt Janice?"

Simon looks up, "She's doing inventory on the second floor."

Sonya looks up for a second, before she walks away from the counter, with Simon continues typing. On the back counter, next to the stack of books, is a framed picture showing Britt, Sonya, and Simon next to Britt's father, Sonya's mother, and Simon's father.

* * *

Sonya walks up a flight of stairs to find Janice Baxter, an older woman wearing a pair of glasses, holding a tablet and looking at the books in the shelf she is standing in front of.

Sonya walks over, "Aunt Janice."

Janice glances at Sonya for a second, with a smile, "Good day, Sonya." 

Sonya approaches Janice, as she returns her attention to the tablet, taps at it for couple times.

"Are you okay, Aunt Janice?" Sonya asks.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Janice responds, without looking.

"Well, it has been a year…" Sonya starts.

"Enough time to move on," Janice adds.

Sonya lays a hand on the tablet and slowly lowers it, "It has been a year, to the date. When my mom, your sister, disappeared. I know you hadn't moved on."

Janice looks over to her niece, "I, we have to. It has been a year since the accident at the lab your mom, and Simon and Britt's fathers worked in. They're gone, and they're not coming back."

"And that's why you been working nonstop all week?" Sonya asks.

"I hadn't…"

"I know you have, and you need to take a break," Sonya tells her. "At least not working yourself ragged so you won't think about her."

Janice looks to the side, like she's thinking about it, "But I barely started inventory…"

"The library barely get any business this time of the day, so I and Simon can handle it," Sonya says.

* * *

Britt enters through the library's double doors, "I have arrived!"

* * *

Sonya rolls her eyes, "And Britt, too."

* * *

Britt takes off his hat and hangs it on the top of a coat rack, next to a blue hat and yellow hat, before goes over to the counter.

"You're late, Britt," Simon tells his friend.

Britt lies a hand on the counter, "It's a long story. Involving a lot of bells."

"Britt! Simon!"

Britt turns, as he and Simon looks over to the flight of stairs to see Sonya standing there.

"We got inventory to do," Sonya tells them.

* * *

A wheelbarrow full of junk comes to a stop in front of a large metal fence. Standing behind the wheelbarrow is Hector Henderson, a tall lanky man, who wipes away some sweat from his brow.

He looks down at the wheelbarrow, and pulls out some metal coils, "I still don't believe I found a compactor coil for an Allorism 100 washer machine."

Hector whistles.

Several feet away, appearing out of glowing energy are a group of monsters: Chainlord, a creature mostly clad in red armor with dozens of chains hanging off his body and a large gold safe, which also have chains stretch across it, in his chest; Madame Evillina, a blue female creature with blasters built into her arms, what appeared to be ammo belts in her abdomen, and a gold safe on her back; Bomblast, a green monster with a single eye, with large shoulder pads resembling grenades, both of which houses gold safes, and holding a large green war hammer; Tonglasher, a large yellow frog monster with a long tongue sticking out of his mouth, and a silver safe in his abdomen; and couple of Skullvors, with one of the Skullvors holding a large suitcase.

"So this is Earth, huh?" Evillina asks. "Very interesting."

"Indeed it is, my dear," Chainlord says.

The group of monsters are completely unaware of Hector's presence, with Hector blinks his eyes couple times before shaking his head.

"Maybe I should get my eyes checked," Hector says.

Hector turns to unlock the gate, as the group of monsters start walking away.

"The others are waiting, let's go find a base," Chainlord instructs.

Bomblast turns slightly to the approaching Tonglasher and Skullvors, "Keep up, Tonglasher. You won't get another warning."

Bomblast turns to keep up with Chainlord and Evillina.

Tonglasher hangs his head low, "A guy accidentally drops one detonator and you are treated like you can't walk and fire a blaster at the same time."

Tonglasher watches as the Skullvors walk passes him, before stopping and then stops the Skullvor carrying the suitcase.

"Hold on, where are you going?" Tonglasher asks, with the Skullvor points ahead. "Don't you know? Bomblast wanted me to carry this."

The Skullvor look from the rest of the group and then back to Tonglasher.

"Now, c'mon, isn't this a face you can trust?" Tonglasher leans in to asks, with the Skullvor tilts its head slightly.

Tonglasher takes the suitcase from the Skullvor, "Give this to me." Tonglasher nods his head to the side. "Now go on, go on."

The Skullvor continues walking away, as Tonglasher holds up the suitcase in both hands.

"Now this is my chance," Tonglasher says.

* * *

Back at the Golden City Library's second floor, Simon places a book onto the shelf.

"I don't believe Aunt Janice is so ready to give up on them," Sonya says, as she tabs on the tablet.

"Can't say I blame her," Simon places another book onto the shelf. "It has been a year and no sign of them."

Sonya holds down the tablet, "Including any signs they were destroyed."

"I'm not saying that I'm giving up either," Simon starts. "But we have been looking into what happened for a year, and we hadn't found anything. Except that the lab was unusually cold for the middle of summer. And a broken air conditioner isn't much of a clue."

"They have to be alive."

Sonya and Simon turn to see Britt is just standing in front of a shelf, with a book in his hand, looking down.

"Britt…" Sonya softly says.

"They have to be, and we will find them," Britt says, before placing the book onto the shelf.

Sonya and Simon smile and nod silently before turning again.

Sonya tabs on the tablet, before noticing something, "This isn't right."

"What's wrong?" Simon asks.

Sonya looks up at the shelves, "Inventory isn't correct. We are missing those new books that arrived yesterday." Sonya turns to face Britt. "Britt didn't you put them out last night?" 

"That wasn't my job, it was Simon's," Britt claims, pointing at his friend.

"I wasn't supposed to do that, it was Sonya," Simon points at her.

Sonya rolls her eyes, "Unbelievable." She holds down the tablet. "So where are the books?"

* * *

The three friends enter a backroom on the second floor to find a table holding two boxes.

Britt opens up one of the boxes, pulls out two books, and turns to show his friends, "And we found the books."

Sonya smiles, "Yeah, and now we have to put them all out."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Simon walks over to the second box and tries to lift it, but it is too heavy.

"We might want to take couple trips to bring out all the books," Britt suggests.

"That will waste too much time," Simon says, as he slides the box to the edge of the table. "We just need to lift with our legs, and…" Simon pulls the box off the table and holds it up with both arms. "Piece… of… cake…"

"I'm not too sure about this," Sonya says.

"Yeah, Sonya's right," Britt agrees.

"Don't worry… I got… this…" Simon continues to struggle with holding the box, before taking a step, when all of a sudden he straggles backward.

"Simon!" Britt and Sonya yell.

Simon slams up against the brick wall behind him, with his elbow manages to push a brick. Simon drops the box, and grabs his elbow, as his friends rush to him.

"Simon, are you okay?" Sonya asks.

"Yeah, I think so…" Simon responds.

"Hum, guys…" Britt gets his friends' attention as they turn to see a portion of the wall turns backward like a door.

The three friends slowly enter the newly discovered room, which is pure white, with dozens of cabinets attached to one wall. Up against another wall is a long table which holds a computer, hooked to a small handheld device with its own screen.

"What is this?" Sonya asks.

"So you obviously don't know there is a secret room in your aunt's library," Britt guesses.

"I'm not sure if Aunt Janice know about this," Sonya looks around. "This place kinda look like our parents' lab, just downsized."

Simon goes over to the computer, seats down, and starts typing.

"Whoa, Simon, what are you doing?" Britt asks, as he walks over to his friend.

"Well, we're not gonna learn anything just asking questions," Simon continues typing.

"Guess so…" Britt tilts his head, before he looks over to the cabinets.

Sonya picks up the handheld device, she turns it before presses a button below the screen, "I think this is some kind of a scanning device."

"I think you're right, Sonya," Simon stops typing, with the computer screen showing a city map. "Look like this setup automatically scans the city for any type of an energy signal."

"Automatically?" Sonya asks.

"Yeah, and store it in the computer's memory," Simon types a key. "The largest energy signal it seemed to had scanned was somewhere in the middle of the city, a year ago…"

Britt presses a button next to one of the cabinets, with its small window door slides up, before looks over to his friend, "A year ago?" 

"Yeah…" Simon responds, as the computer's city map shows a large red dot over a building.

"That was our parents' lab," Sonya realizes.

Britt walks over to his friends, "Does it say what kind of energy it was?"

A small message pops up next to the large red dot: "ENERGY UNKNOWN".

"No, it doesn't," Simon responds.

Suddenly, another message pops up on the screen: "NEW SIGNAL DETECTED".

"What happened?" Britt asks.

"The computer detected a new energy signal, hold on…" Simon starts typing away.

Another message pops up: "ENERGY SIGNAL: 86% MATCHED".

"Its a near matched," Simon realizes.

"Near matched to what?" Britt asks. "Wait, the energy signal from our parents' lab…?!"

"Yeah," Simon turns in the chair. "Whatever is putting off this new energy signal could be related to whatever happened to our parents."

Britt looks at the computer screen, "A new clue…"

Sonya holds up the handheld device and pulls out the cable at the bottom of it, "I think this scanner could lead us to the source."

Britt grins, "Let's go."

The three rushes out of the room.

* * *

At a tall mansion with a seemingly permanent dark sky overhead, Chainlord seats in a large chair in a large, dusty room.

"This seems perfect for a base of operations for our time on Earth," Chainlord says.

"Agreed, although I do wonder how you found such a strong link between Earth and the Nether Dimension," Evillina comments.

"You know I have my ways, dear," Chainlord tilts his head slightly.

"That I do, Chainlord," Evillina tells him. "And this is perfect, I even found the perfect room to serve as my lab here."

"Glad you are pleased, Madame Evillina."

Suddenly a Skullvor is knocked to the floor, as Bomblast, without his war hammer, enters the room, "Completed fool."

"Are you displeased, Bomblast?" Chainlord asks.

"I hate to report, Chainlord, but Tonglasher had taken the case, sir," Bomblast explains.

"I see…" Chainlord holds a hand to his chin.

Bomblast slams a hand against his chest, "I promise, I will retrieve the case and punishes Tonglasher personally."

Bomblast turns to leave.

"Leave him be," Chainlord suddenly says.

Bomblast stops and turns slightly, "But sir, the case contains what might be the most powerful weapons we stole from the VXS Vault."

"Tonglasher is clearly seeking to prove himself to us, so allow him the opportunity," Chainlord gets up and starts to walk pass Bomblast, but stops for a moment. "Besides, this might play into my plans nicely."

Chainlord continues walking pass Bomblast, who watches his boss, "Your plans…?"

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon, each wearing their own hats, are running down a city street, with people running in the opposite direction, frightened.

"What's going on?" Sonya asks.

An explosion goes off in the distance.

"Watch it!" Britt calls out, as he and his friends run to behind a pillar next to a building.

From beyond the building, the three friends see Tonglasher, case in hand, look at the city in the distance, with a railing couple feet in front of him.

"Now this is really fun!" Tonglasher calls out.

"It's a monster," Simon realizes.

"It's a frog," Sonya adds.

Tonglasher then holds up the case, "Now to bust out the new toys." Tonglasher tries to open up the case, but it won't open. "C'mon, you little, open up!"

Sonya holds up the scanner and presses a button, "The energy signal is coming from that case."

Britt looks over to her, "Are you sure?"

Sonya nods her head, still looking at the scanner, "I am." Sonya looks back up at Britt.

Britt looks back over to Tonglasher, "Okay, get ready."

"What are you gonna do?" Simon asks.

Britt inhales, "Something crazy."

Suddenly, Britt runs out of cover, up to Tonglasher, kicks him in the side and grabs the case.

"We'll be taking that," Britt announces, as he spins around with the case in his hands, and the railing right behind him.

Sonya and Simon step out from behind the pillar.

"Well, that is crazy," Sonya comments.

Tonglasher slowly closes a fist, "You not getting anything!"

Tonglasher's safe glows, as Sonya notices something on the scanner.

Suddenly, Tonglasher fires a blast from his mouth, with Britt holds up the case to block the blast, which ends up knocking him over the railing, as he screams.

"Britt!" Sonya and Simon yell.

Sonya and Simon run pass Tonglasher and jump over the railing, flipping in midair.

Sonya and Simon land near Britt, who is on one knee.

"Britt, are you okay?" Simon helps his friend up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go," Britt says, before the three of them start running pass the stairs leading back up.

Meanwhile, Tonglasher pounds a hand against his safe, "Ah, this thing really worked. Such a perfect shot, my luck couldn't be any better."

Couple seconds pass, when suddenly, he screams, "Oh no the case! That was bad luck!" Tonglasher starts pacing back and forth, panicking. "I need to summon some Skullvors and get it back… before Chainlord finds out and turn me into frog legs."

* * *

The three friends are walking down a street, with Britt still carrying the case in both hands.

"Are you sure you're okay, Britt?" Sonya asks.

"Yeah, this thing took the blast," Britt holds up the case, before noticed the case is slightly opened. "Hey, it open."

"That blast must've damaged the case's lock," Simon guesses.

Britt seats the case onto the ground and opens it, revealing three white blasters with handles at their backs, and three small vehicles with dials on top: a red jet, a blue plane, and a yellow aircraft with copter rotors on the wings.

"They're… blasters and aircrafts?" Simon asks.

Sonya holds up the scanner, looking at its readings, "They are the energy signals we're detecting."

Britt holds up a blaster and the red jet, "They don't appear to be much."

Something is slowly approach the three from behind, as Britt looks at the blaster and jet, turning both in his hands. He raised an eyebrow, before sliding the jet onto the side of the blaster.

"Red Jet Zord!" a computer voice announces.

"Are you sure about this?" Sonya asks.

"Not remotely," Britt admits, before he turns the blaster in his hand and then notices the dial. He turns the dial three times.

"0-1-0!"

Britt turns the blaster again, "Okay, now what?"

Simon looks over before noticing couple Skullvors are approaching them, each holding oddly designed swords with two blades parallel to each other

"Watch out!" Simon yells, causing his friends to spin.

One Skullvor strikes at Britt with its sword, which is blocked by the blaster in his hand, knocking the blaster's barrel, to the left, with the jet now on top of the blaster.

Sonya and Simon start grappling with Skullvors, as Britt rolls away from his attacker.

Britt then aims the blaster at the Skullvor, "Back off!"

Britt fires the blaster, which shoots out a large red card with a V on it, knocking the Skullvor onto its feet, before the large red card flies back onto Britt. His body glows red, before a red and black suit appears on his body, with a red cape, and black helmet with a large red visor.

Sonya and Simon look over to their friend, before Sonya arm swipe hers Skullvor and side kicks it. Simon knocks the other Skullvor against a wall and roundhouse kick it, flipping the Skullvor onto its back.

Sonya and Simon walk over to their friend, now Red Vector Ranger, as he straightens up, looking at himself.

"Britt… are you okay?" Sonya asks.

"I think… I'm a Power Ranger," Red Vector Ranger responds, with Sonya silently nods.

Suddenly a scream draws the three's attention, with Red Vector Ranger runs to the edge of the building they're near and looks around the corner to see people are running away from more Skullvors.

"They must be looking for us," Red Vector Ranger realizes, before he turns to his friends. "What do you guys think?"

Sonya and Simon look at each other, before they both pull out of the case a blaster, with Sonya also pull out the yellow aircraft and Simon the blue plane.

Sonya slides the aircraft onto the blaster.

"Yellow Copter Zord!"

She turns the dial.

"1-1-6!"

Simon slides the plane onto the blaster.

"Blue Plane Zord!"

He turns the dial.

"2-6-0!"

They then turns the blasters' grips to the left, placing the Zords on top, before aiming the blasters and fire them. Large red cards with a V on them fly out, before they fly back to the two, covering their bodies in color lights. Sonya is now in a yellow Ranger suit, with Simon in a blue Ranger suit.

"This is incredible," Blue Vector Ranger looks at himself.

"I don't believe this is happening," Yellow Vector Ranger holds onto the sides of her helmet.

Several feet away, a group of Skullvors have surrounded a man and woman, who had fallen off their feet. Suddenly one of the Skullvors is blasted in the back, knocking it off its feet. The other Skullvors turn to look and see the three Vector Rangers, with Red Vector Ranger aiming his blaster.

"Excuse me," Red Vector Ranger holds up the blaster. "I believed you're looking for us."

The Skullvors start charging with their swords, with the man and woman return to their feet and run away. The Vector Rangers then charge.

Yellow Vector Ranger flips over a Skullvor's sword strike, she then blast a second Skullvor, before turning and kicking the first Skullvor in the back. She then spin kicks another Skullvor and blasts a fourth.

Blue Vector Ranger holds up a long red weapon, with a blade at one end and a grab claw at the other end, to block a Skullvor's sword, "Grab Blade!"

Blue Vector Ranger uses the Grab Blade to knock away the Skullvor, then uses the claw to grab another Skullvor's sword arm and then spin the Skullvor around. He kicks away a third Skullvor, pulls to himself the grabbed Skullvor, elbow it, releases the Skullvor and strikes it with the blade. He then spins around and strikes another Skullvor.

Red Vector Ranger spins around couple times, keeping a Skullvor back, before finally kicks the Skullvor in the side. He then sees couple Skullvors aim their own blasters at him, with Red Vector Ranger slides backward, dodging the blaster fire. He then jumps up, flips over their heads and blasting them in midair. Red Vector Ranger then lands behind the remaining Skullvor, elbow it in the back and spin kicks it.

The three Vector Rangers regroup, each holding their blasters.

"I think that is all of them," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

Suddenly a small explosion goes off next to the three Rangers, causing them to see Tonglasher several feet away.

"Guess we forgot about him," Blue Vector Ranger comments.

"Hey, my boss stole those, return them before he learned I took them," Tonglasher orders.

"You are complaining about us stealing something you stole from your boss, who also stole them?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"D-Don't try to confuse me! Just return them!" Tonglasher stamps his foot.

"I don't think so," Red Vector Ranger aims his blaster.

Tonglasher's safe glows, just before Red Vector Ranger fires his blaster, which ends up missing.

"What?!" Red Vector Ranger exclaims.

"You might want to work on your aim," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"I don't think it was his fault," Yellow Vector Ranger holds up the scanner. "I'm detecting an energy signal similar to these blasters inside that safe. It might've been something that affect his shot."

"You got that right," Tonglasher brags.

"In that case," Red Vector Ranger says, before he and his friends each hold up their blasters and Grab Blades. "We just have to take it too."

The three Vector Rangers charge, with Tonglasher fires blasts from his mouth, with explosions go off around the charging Rangers.

"Follow my lead," Red Vector Ranger instructs, as he fires his blaster at Tonglasher, with each shot missing.

Red Vector Ranger strikes at Tonglasher with his Grab Blade, with Tonglasher backing up to dodge, before the Ranger turns away. Then Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers use their Grab Blades to grab Tonglasher's arms, spin to behind him and holds his arms back.

Red Vector Ranger approaches Tonglasher again, and presses the Red Jet Zord against the safe.

"2-0-7"

Blue Vector Ranger looks down, "It worked!"

Red Vector Ranger opens the safe, revealing a large six-sided dice inside it, before grabbing it, "We'll be taking that."

Red Vector Ranger rolls away from Tonglasher, with his friends spin back around, releases Tonglasher's arms and then strike him with their Grab Blades.

With Tonglasher knocked back couple steps, the Rangers regroup, as Red Vector Ranger holds up the large dice and Yellow Vector Ranger holds out the scanner.

"This is it?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"It putting out the similar energy that the blasters are," Yellow Vector Ranger responds.

"Hey! Give that back, it provides all of my good luck!" Tonglasher yells, before he charges the Rangers.

"Newsflash," Red Vector Ranger motions the dice to his back, as Yellow Vector Ranger do the same with the scanner. "It wasn't working." 

The three Vector Rangers fire their blasters at Tonglasher, causing explosions to go off around him, as Tonglasher stops charging.

"Guess I was out of luck," Tonglasher falls down in a large explosion.

The three Vector Rangers lower their blasters.

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Back at the secret lab, Britt twists and turns the cube in his hand.

"So this was it?" Britt asks.

"Look like it," Simon answers, sitting in front of the computer. "Definitively putting off the energy signal we were detecting." He then turns. "But those aren't putting off any kind of energy."

Seating on the table next to the computer are two of the blasters and the three Zords, with Sonya holding the third blaster.

"I'm sure they were earlier," Sonya studies the blaster. "It possible they stop putting off any energy after they are… activated?" 

"Okay… but from what frogface said, it sounds like there are other monsters with this stuff, so why aren't we detecting them too?" Britt asks.

"Well," Sonya holds down the blaster. "Earlier we seem to only detected that thing when it was been used…" 

"So it's possible that safe it was kept in blocked any energy from being detected until the contents are used," Simon guesses, before turns back to the computer. "Which could be a problem, because if that can be detected, any more monsters could trace it right to us."

"Maybe…" Britt looks down at the cube in his hand before looks at the cabinets. "Just maybe."

Britt walks over to the cabinet he opened earlier, places the cube inside it and presses the button, closing the cabinet.

"The energy signal, its gone," Simon realizes before turns away from the computer. "But how'd you know?"

"A guess…" Britt says, looking over the cabinets, then looks over to his friends. "That raises a lot of questions."

"Yeah, like our parents were capable of tracking this stuff and sealing them," Sonya comments.

"Which could have something to do with their disappearances," Simon adds.

"So now what?" Sonya asks.

"Monsters had came to our world with dangerous weapons, that could lead to answers about our parents," Britt starts, as he approaches his friends. "I say we fight them, get these weapons, and together, figure out what happened to our parents."

Sonya smiles, "I'm in."

"Sound like a plan," Simon says.

"Alright then," Britt walks up to the table and picks up the Red Jet Zord. "We'll find out what happened…"

* * *

In a galaxy far away from Earth, Captain Zay, a tall man with purple hair with silver streaks, walk to the back of the command room of Space Police headquarters.

"We have discovered Chainlord's gang made their way to Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy," Captain Zay starts, before turns around. "Unfortunately, we are still working to clean up the remaining Cosmos Empire, so you three are the only ones we could afford to send after them."

Captain Zay looks at the three officers in front of him, "Bari, Nella, Gavin, I'm elevating you three to Ranger duties."

"Sir!" Bari, Nella, and Gavin salutes.

Captain Zay opens a case seating on the table separating him from his officers, revealing three more blasters, which are the VS Morphers, and three zords, which resemble modified police cars: one red, another pink, and the third is green.

"It's up to you three to bring a stop to Chainlord and his gang," Captain Zay finishes.

Bari, Nella, and Gavin bring up the VS Morphers.

"We will not let you down, sir," Bari says.


	2. Two Degrees of Rangers

At a city park, couple kids run pass a pair of trees, passing a ball from each other. Once they are gone, three glowing lights emerge from between the trees, before the lights are replaced by Bari, Nella, and Gavin. The three start looking around.

"It look like our teleportation was successful," Gavin notes. "And there doesn't appear to be any physical damage to us."

"Wait, there was a risk?" Nella asks.

"I believed Gavin joking," Bari claims.

Gavin looks over to Bari, "I wasn't jok…"

"More importantly, no one appeared to saw us teleporting in," Bari interrupts. "So we in the clear for the moment."

"Fortunately, we bear resemblances to humans," Gavin adds. "So we should be able to blend in without any issues."

"Yeah, except for our uniforms," Nella tugs on her uniform's shoulder.

Gavin looks over to Nella, "Actually, I think your ears will be most notable then our garments."

Nella releases her uniform's shoulder and rubs the top of one of her pointed ears, "Yeah… I'm used to that…"

"We need to focus," Bari instructs his friends, with Nella removes her hand from her ear. "First step should be to find a base of operations, since we don't know how long our mission here will last, and then we can start looking for Chainlord and his gang."

"Right," Nella and Gavin respond in unison.

The three starts to walk away from the trees, when a scream is heard, putting the three on guard.

Seeming on cue, a group of people start to run pass them, with Bari manages to block a woman, stopping her.

"What's going on?" Bari asks.

The woman looks over Bari for a moment, before responding, "Hum, there is a monster, in the plaza."

Bari steps to the side, allowing the woman continuing in her trek, as he looks over to his friends.

"It would seem a base would have to wait," Nella states.

"Let's go," Bari instructs.

The three then run off.

* * *

"Two Degrees of Rangers"

* * *

Trapsnail, a snail/slug-like monster with a pink top resembling a slug, with a safe located in a hump, and his waist and legs resemble leaves, and his left hand replaced with an arm cannon, are walking through a plaza with couple Skullvors trailing behind him.

"Now, now, where to start," Trapsnail looks around, before looking ahead. "Ah, that will do."

Trapsnail's safe starts glowing, before he holds up a long blade.

"Little bit here, and there," Trapsnail motions the blade through the air as pieces of a tall, empty skyscraper are cut off and dissolved, with the skyscraper twisting and turning before glowing and form a giant statue of Chainlord. "Perfect! A true testament to Chainlord."

Trapsnail turns around, "Now what should I do next? A statue showing Bomblast's impressive scowl. Could be tough since he doesn't have a face."

Unaware to Trapsnail and the Skullvors, Bari, Nella, and Gavin come to a stop behind a building's corner, watching the monsters.

"There they are," Gavin notices. "But it appeared to only be a low level monster and Skullvors."

"Still troublesome though," Nella adds.

"Remember Captain Zay's order, we must hide our identities from locals," Bari reminds them.

"Right," Nella and Gavin responds.

The three stand behind the building, side by side.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Bari announces.

The three hold up their VS Morphers, before they start sliding their Zords onto them.

"_Red Cruiser Zord! Pink Baton Zord! Green Blast Zord!"_

They twist the VS Morphers' barrels, so their Zords are on the bottom. They then aim their VS Morphers at the sky.

"Squad, On Patrol!"

* * *

Bari fires his VS Morpher, with a large police badge with an S on it flies out of the Morpher as Bari lowers his arms. The police badge glows red and flies back down as energy, forming a red and white Ranger suit on Bari's body. The police badge lands on Bari's forehead, with red energy shoots around, forming a Red Ranger helmet, with the police badge on the helmet's forehead.

Nella fires her VS Morpher, with a large police badge with an S on it flies out of the Morpher as Nella lowers her arms. The police badge glows pink and flies back down as energy, forming a pink and white Ranger suit on Nella's body. The police badge lands on Nella's forehead, with pink energy shoots around, forming a Pink Ranger helmet, with the police badge on the helmet's forehead.

Gavin fires his VS Morpher, with a large police badge with an S on it flies out of the Morpher as Gavin lowers his arms. The police badge glows green and flies back down as energy, forming a green and white Ranger suit on Gavin's body. The police badge lands on Gavin's forehead, with green energy shoots around, forming a Green Ranger helmet, with the police badge on the helmet's forehead.

* * *

At the Golden City Library, Sonya, behind the counter hands a stack of three books to a girl.

"Please come again," Sonya says, as the girl turns to leave.

Suddenly, a small beep catches Sonya's attention, causing her to turn slightly and pulls out her smart phone which shows a blinking dot on a city map, with the text "Signal Detected".

At the same time, Britt and Simon are walking down the stairs when they stop to check their smart phones before looking up at each other.

"Another test of our phones' link to the lab's computer?" Britt partially joking asks.

"Nope," Simon quickly answers.

Janice walks over to Sonya, before placing a book down on the counter, noticing Sonya checking her phone, "What you got there?"

Sonya quickly puts away her phone, "Hum, sorry, Aunt Janice, I completely forgot." Sonya starts to back away from the counter. "We got something really important we need to do."

Sonya then spins around and starts grabbing her and her friends' hats off the rack, with Janice watching, "All three of you?"

"Yeah, sorry, we can't reschedule," Britt says, as he catches his hat.

"Yep, it's very important," Simon adds, after he catches his hat.

"Oh, okay," Janice says, as she watches the three friends run off. "Take care."

The three friends, each wearing their hats, run out of the library.

* * *

The Squad Rangers step out to behind Trapsnail and the Skullvors.

"Stop right there!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

"I only stop for Chainlord and art critics," Trapsnail turns around, with the Skullvors. "And you don't appear to be either."

"We are officers of the Space Police," Red Squad Ranger explains. "We order you to cease and desist your current actions and surrender at once."

"Let me think about that..." Trapsnail tilts his body slightly, before he points his hand ahead. "Destroy them!"

The Skullvors start charging.

"That never work," Red Squad Ranger comments.

Red Squad Ranger blocks a Skullvor's weapon strike with his VS Morpher, before forces the Skullvor into a roll with him and then kicks away the Skullvor. He then blasts another Skullvor.

Three Skullvors blast at Pink Squad Ranger, who backflips away from the attack. Upon landing, she holds up a black and white megaphone.

"Sonic Baton Megaphone Mode!" She then holds her weapon up to her helmet, "Now, stand still!"

Pink Squad Ranger's command echoes out of the Sonic Baton, with the Skullvors suddenly stand completely straight.

She then hold the weapon horizontal, "Thank you." Pink Squad Ranger swings the Sonic Baton to the side, with a long black baton extends out of the top. "Sonic Baton Baton Mode!"

Pink Squad Ranger flips and strikes at the Skullvors with the Sonic Baton.

Green Squad Ranger rushes two Skullvors, as they trade blaster fire, with Green Squad Ranger also holding his Sonic Baton in Baton Mode. When they are couple feet apart, Green Squad Ranger suddenly jumps up and flips over the Skullvors, striking one of them with his Sonic Baton. He then lands and blasts the second Skullvor as it turns.

Red Squad Ranger kicks away a Skullvor when he notices Trapsnail is walking away, "He's getting away, let's go!"

"Right!" Pink and Green Squad Ranger start following their leader after Trapsnail.

At the same time, Britt, Sonya, and Simon arrive at the corner of a building, seeing the Rangers running.

"What, more Rangers?" Sonya realizes.

"They appeared similar to our suits, but different," Simon notices.

"Well, they definitively attracting the same attention," Britt says, as they notice a group of Skullvors are giving chase. "Let help out our fellow Rangers."

"Right," Sonya and Simon agree.

The three friends stand side by side.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Britt yells.

They slides their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Red Jet Zord! Yellow Copter Zord! Blue Plane Zord!"_

They then turns the dials on the Zords.

"_0-1-0! 2-6-0! 1-1-6!"_

Britt, Sonya, and Simon turn the VS Morphers' barrels, so the Zords are on top, before they aim ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

* * *

Britt fires his VS Morpher, with a large red card with a V on it flies out of the Morpher as Britt lowers his arms. The card glows red and flies backward as energy, forming a red and black Ranger suit on Britt's body, as a cape blows out of the back. The V lands on the right side of Britt's chest, as red energy surrounds Britt's head, forming his helmet.

Sonya fires her VS Morpher, with a large red card with a V on it flies out of the Morpher as Sonya lowers her arms. The card glows yellow and flies backward as energy, forming a yellow and black Ranger suit on Sonya's body, as a cape blows out of the back. The V lands on the right side of Sonya's chest, as yellow energy surrounds Sonya's head, forming her helmet.

Simon fires his VS Morpher, with a large red card with a V on it flies out of the Morpher as Simon lowers his arms. The card glows blue and flies backward as energy, forming a blue and black Ranger suit on Simon's body, as a cape blows out of the back. The V lands on the right side of Simon's chest, as blue energy surrounds Simon's head, forming his helmet.

* * *

The Skullvors are chasing after the Squad Rangers, with them unaware, when the Vector Rangers jump out in front of the Skullvors, blocking their paths.

"Where do you think you're going?" Red Vector Ranger asks, as he waves his cape to the side.

Green Squad Ranger looks over his shoulder, before stopping and turn to watch the Vector Rangers start fighting the Skullvors.

"Wait, are those…" Green Squad Ranger starts.

Red Squad Ranger looks over his shoulder, slightly, before looking back ahead, without stopping, "Green Ranger, don't break formation!"

"Hum, right," Green Squad Ranger starts to back up, before he turns and runs after his friends.

Red Vector Ranger flips a Skullvor onto its back, back elbows another Skullvor and then spin kicks a third.

Yellow Vector Ranger waves her cape to deflect a Skullvor's sword, before grabbing the Skullvor's arm, pull it to the side and uses her VS Morpher to blast it into two more Skullvors.

Blue Vector Ranger backflips, then spin kicks away a Skullvor's sword strike, before he spins back around, kicking two Skullvors.

Not too far away, Trapsnail is looking around, as he holds up his blade.

"Now where was I?" Trapsnail wonders.

"Stop there!" Red Squad Ranger's heard shouting.

"What the Earth expression, a broken record?" Trapsnail turns around.

Red and Pink Squad Rangers are charging with their Sonic Batons in their Baton Mode, before they jump up, flips and brings down their Sonic Batons, striking Trapsnail, forcing him back couple steps.

As the two Rangers land, Green Squad Ranger is running up to them with his Sonic Baton.

Trapsnail then strike forward with his blade, with Red and Pink Squad Ranger roll to the sides to dodge, but Green Squad Ranger, who just arrived, is hit by the attack, knocking him back.

Red Squad Ranger runs over to the fallen Green Squad Ranger, helping him to his feet, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Ba…" Green Squad Ranger starts, as he returns to his feet.

"Secret identities, Green Ranger!" Red Squad Ranger interrupts, still holding onto Green Squad Ranger's hand.

"Oh, teammates shouldn't argue," Trapsnail starts, as he aims his arm cannon. "You two need some 'together time.'"

Pink Squad Ranger, kneeling on the ground, looks over to her friends, "Look out!"

Trapsnail fires his arm cannon, which hits Red and Green Squad Ranger's grasp hands, with a sticky adhesive forming on the joint hands, solidified around them.

"What?!" Red Squad Ranger yells, as he tries to pull out his hand, but can't. "We stuck!"

"It appeared to be a high strong adhesive with a quick solidification process," Green Squad Ranger adds.

"What?" Red Squad Ranger tilts his head.

"...We stuck," Green Squad Ranger says.

Red Squad Ranger holds back his head, like he's rolling his eyes, as Pink Squad Ranger approaches them.

"Here, let me," Pink Squad Ranger raises her Sonic Baton, as her friends hold up the joint hands, before she strike down the Sonic Baton.

Small sparks go off, but the adhesive doesn't appear to be damaged.

"It's gonna takes more than that to remove my adhesive," Trapsnail laughs.

"Now what?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

Red Squad Ranger looks down, "We can't fight like this." He looks back up. "We have no choice but to retreat. Pink Ranger!"

"On it," Pink Squad Ranger holds up her VS Morpher, before she turns to face Trapsnail and shoots at the ground, bringing up smoke and dust.

Once the smoke and dust dissipates, the three Rangers are gone.

"Oh well, at least now I can go back to work," Trapsnail says, before he turns and walks away.

Meanwhile, the last of the Skullvor falls down, as the three Vector Rangers look around.

"Hum, where is everyone?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

* * *

Red and Green Squad Ranger are walking down a street, their hands still stuck together, with Pink Squad Ranger in front of them, with a hand to her chin, like she's thinking.

"I hate to say, but this is a really uncomfortable way to walk," Green Squad Ranger.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Red Squad Ranger jokes.

Green Squad Ranger stops walking, forcing his leader to also stop, "Really? That's odd."

Pink Squad Ranger turns around to face her friends, "Maybe we should focus on how to break or dissolve that stuff."

"Are you looking for solvenants?"

Pink Squad Ranger turns, as her friends look up, with they see Hector approaching the three.

"I might have something that could help," Hector offers.

"Thank you, civilian, but I fear this might be a little too complicated," Red Squad Ranger says, with a deep voice.

"Is something wrong with your voice, Bari?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

"Gavin!" Red Squad Ranger responds.

Pink Squad Ranger sighs as she lowers her head, before approaches Hector, "What do you have in mind, sir?"

* * *

Hector leads the three Squad Rangers into his junkyard, with piles of different pieces of hardwares on both sides, as Hector walks toward a two-story house at the far end of the junkyard.

"Welcome to Hector Junkyard, where someone's trash can be someone else's treasure," Hector tells the Rangers, without stop walking.

The Rangers stop, looking around.

"It not treasure, it just trash," Green Squad Ranger says.

Pink Squad Ranger quickly spins around, "That's rude, Gavin."

"Nella-I mean, Pink Ranger," Red Squad Ranger says.

Pink Squad Ranger sighs as she holds up her VS Morpher and slides off her Zord, "Power down."

Pink Squad Ranger's body glows pink before she demorphs into Nella.

"Nel-Pink Ranger!"

"We already announces our names in front of Hector," Nella tells Red Squad Ranger. "Besides, he's helping us without even been asked, do you think we should at least try to trust him."

"Bingo!"

Nella turns away from her friends to see Hector walks away from one of the many piles with a spray can, "Just the thing for your sticking situations." Hector holds up the spray can with a big smile, "Dissolvio, it can dissolve the paint off both a car and supersonic jet."

"That seem improbable," Green Squad Ranger comments.

"It sounds like false advertisement," Red Squad Ranger adds.

"It's worth a try," Nella tells them, as Hector shakes the spray can.

Hector leans in and spray the can on the adhesive between the two Rangers' stuck together hands, in a matter of moments the adhesive slowly shrinks before the two Rangers pull apart their hands.

Green Squad Ranger rubs the now free hand, "Much better."

Red Squad Ranger rubs his now free hand, "Agreed."

Green Squad Ranger holds up his VS Morpher and slides off his Zord, "Power down." His body glows green before he demorphs into Gavin.

Red Squad Ranger looks over to his friend, holds back his head like he's rolling his eyes, before he holds up his VS Morpher and slides off his Zord, "Power down." His body glows red before he demorphs into Bari.

"Now that out of the way, I guess we should introduce ourselves," Bari holds down his VS Morpher. "I'm Bari, this is Nella, and Gavin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hector, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you all are Power Rangers."

"That correct, sir, we also are officers of the Space Police," Nella says.

"You don't have to be so formal, just call me Hector," he responds before holding a hand to his chin. "So you're space cops, heh. That's incredible."

"Yeah, and we're on a really important mission, so if you excuse us," Bari starts. "Let's go, Nella, Gavin... " Bari then looks around. "Gavin?"

Bari turns to see Gavin is kneeling in front of a pile, holding up a large computer monitor as he stands, "A multi-purpose computer monitor, with a color screen." He looks back down at the pile. "Is it that a fully functional disk drive?"

Hector walks over to Gavin, "Gotcha say, Gavin, you have a real eye for junk."

Gavin looks over Nella, who also walked over, "Is that a compliment?"

Nella smiles, "Yes, it is."

Gavin looks back over to Hector, "Thanks, and I gotcha say, it's all in good condition."

"Well, if you like them so much, then they yours," Hector offers.

Bari walks over, "That really nice, Hector, but we got a lot of work to do, least of which is finding a home base on Earth. So Gavin, return the nice man his junk."

"Well if you need a base, then how about here?" Hector offers.

"...In the junkyard?" Bari asks.

"Yeah, right not?" Hector asks.

"We can't, we can't put you out, and we have to keep our mission here a secret," Bari explains, before he starts to whisper. "As hard as that may be."

"It won't be a problem, I have plenty of room upstairs in the house, and people rarely comes around, in fact I could use the company," Hector responds.

"Aw," Nella says, before quickly looks over to Bari. "We could need a base, and this place would be very lowkey."

"That might be true…" Bari says.

"Then it settled!" Hector exclaims, before he wraps an arm around Gavin's shoulder. "Here Gavin, I'll show you where you can set up the computer inside."

"Sound perfect," Gavin says, as he walks with Hector.

Nella follows after them, with Bari watching, "Yeah, perfect."

* * *

At the Nether Mansion, Chainlord seats down at his chair.

"So Trapsnail created a tribute to me," Chainlord starts. "Heh, I was always a fan of his work."

"It just unfortunately the building he used was empty," Madame Evillina says, ignoring Bomblast holds back his head.

"Perhaps next time," Chainlord adds.

"Sir, with all due respect, should we be worried about the rest of Trapsnail's report," Bomblast begins. "A team of Rangers from the Space Police."

"I have never been bothered by the Space Police before," Chainlord tells him. "They might have taken down couple of my warriors before, but these Space Police Rangers shouldn't be an issue."

"But according to Trapsnail, they used similar powers that those other Rangers used," Bomblast says. "Should we at least investigate what connect them."

"You were always a worrywart," Evillina says.

Bomblast looks to her, "Don't you have a test tube to atomized?"

"She's right, Bomblast," Chainlord stands up to meet Bomblast face to face. "Neither Ranger teams a problem, so don't worry about them."

Bomblast watches as his boss walks away, "As you said, sir."

* * *

At the secret lab, Sonya seats down in front of the computer.

"There is another team of Rangers?" Sonya asks, disbelieving.

"Well, they usually come in groups of five or six, right?" Britt suggests, as he approaches Sonya.

"I heard there were twelve in Center City last year," Sonya says.

"Get serious guys."

Britt and Sonya turns to see Simon holding up his VS Morpher.

"I don't know if you noticed, but those Rangers had the same blasters that we do," Simon continues, holding up his Morpher to emphasize his point.

"That is interesting," Britt says.

"So what you think, our powers could be related to them?" Sonya asks.

"Its possible," Simon says.

"It could be nice having some help figuring out what happened to our parents," Britt says.

"They disappeared after we took care of the Skullvors," Sonya starts. "So I wonder where they are now…"

* * *

Back at the junkyard, Bari has his back up against the house's wall, next to the entrance, when Nella comes out.

"Anything wrong?" Nella asks.

"You mean besides we lost against just one of Chainlord's monsters, or that we failed to keep our identities a secret against a local," Bari responds, before lying his head against the wall. "This mission just started and it already a completed failure."

"It not a complete failure, I'm sure we can trust Hector, and it was you who told me that any defeat we survived from is just a second chance waiting to happen," Nella says.

"I said that?" Bari asks.

"Yeah, in the academy," Nella reminds him.

Bari smiles, "I was wise, was I?"

"And modest," Nella adds, before the two start laughing.

"It working!"

Nella reenters the building, as Bari joins her to find a large living room area, where there's an old couch and pair of old chairs in front of an old TV, with a desk on the side of the room, where Gavin is seating in front of his computer setup. Hector is standing behind Gavin.

"And that a good thing?" Bari joking asks.

"Yeah, and the signal is weak, but I managed to connect to headquarters' database, so we can get intel on that monster from before," Gavin explains.

"You were able to connected?" Nella asks.

"Pretty much everyone in town had switched over to digital, but I'm still a firm believer in the ol' satellite dish," Hector says.

"I'm not sure if it because we're aliens or not, but I only understand every other word you said," Bari says.

"Heh, my brother had said the same thing," Hector comments.

"What you got, Gavin?" Nella asks.

"Well, that's monster is Trapsnail, he made his own adhesive…" Gavin starts.

"That couldn't be why he's wanted," Bari says.

"No, but apparently he used his adhesive to stop people from interfering in his art," Gavin says. "Which involved planetary scale property damage, and like all monsters in Chainlord's gang, there is Space Police permission to destroy him if he refused to surrender."

"Destructive art, huh?" Nella responds. "Which probably gonna worsen now he got a weapon stolen from the VXS Vault."

"We better find him fast," Bari says. "But how?"

Suddenly a small alarm goes from the computer, with Gavin's smiling, "Perfect timing."

"What is that?" Bari asks, as Nella grasps her hands over her ears.

"I worked up a detector that would alert us to the activation of a weapon stolen from the VXS Vault," Gavin explains.

"Can you turn it off, Gavin, super hearing here!" Nella shouts.

"Right," Gavin presses a button on a keyboard, with the alarm stopping, allowing Nella to remove her hands.

"Okay, now, Gavin, where is Trapsnail?" Bari asks.

"Well, here's a city map showing the activation of the weapon," Gavin says, looking at the computer.

"That's the old community art studio, it was shutdown last month due to lack of funds," Hector explains.

"An abandoned art studio, sound perfect for Trapsnail," Bari comments. "Let's go, Rangers."

"Right!" Gavin and Nella respond.

Gavin gets up and follows after Bari, with Nella starting to follow.

"Nella, wait," Hector says, with Nella stops and turns, as Hector hands her a headband. "Here, Gavin mentioned you uncomfortable about your ears."

Nella accepts the headband with a small smile, "Thanks."

Nella turns and runs out of the building, as she puts on the headband, with it covering the tips of her ears.

* * *

Britt pushes a cart, with several books on it, pass the counter, as Janice leaves the counter, with Simon dusting a round couch up against a wall and Sonya placing couple books onto a shelf.

"Very good, the book club should start arriving in couple minutes," Janice says.

Sonya turns away from the shelf, "Well, Aunt Janice, we'll help out in anyway we are needed."

"I know, dear," Janice wraps an arm around Sonya's shoulders.

As Britt is bringing the cart to a stop at the end of the couch, a small beep goes off. Britts pulls out his small phone, with Simon looking over to him. After checking his phone, Britt looks at Sonya and motions his head to the side.

"Oh, I completely forgot," Sonya clasps her hands together, before pulling herself away from Janice, before starting to back away. "We got something very important that needs to be done… right away."

"Again?"

"Yeah… its a followup to earlier, sorry, Aunt Janice," Sonya claims, before spins and starts to follow after Britt and Simon as they grab their hats off the rack.

"Okay, I understand… I think," Janice says, as she raises an eyebrow.

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin arrive to find a couple buildings, all of which seem to have been empty for a good long time.

"This is it?" Bari asks.

"Yeah, but without a way to track Trapsnail in real time, it could take some time to search for him," Gavin responds.

"Not that long," Nella pulls out one of her ears from the headband and closes her eyes, as she starts to hear nothing but:

"I feel inspired, find me a shopping mall…"

Nella's eyes pop open, "Found him."

* * *

After a short time, inside one of the buildings, Bari, Nella, and Gavin come to an open doorway to find Trapsnail, his back to him, as he holds a hand to his head.

"Maybe I'm been thinking too small…" Trapsnail says to himself.

"There he is," Bari whispers.

"He's by himself," Gavin whispers.

"We'll grab him before any Skullvors could show up," Bari whispers, with Nella and Gavin silently nods.

Then after each of them hold up their VS Morphers, Bari holds up three fingers, then two, and finally one finger.

At that moment, the three unmorphed Rangers rush out of their hiding spots and aim their VS Morphers.

"Freeze, Trapsnail!" Bari yells.

"Of course!" Trapsnail exclaims. "I have been thinking too small…"

"I'm warning you, Trapsnail," Bari says.

Gavin starts to lower his VS Morpher, "I just sensed a machine been activated."

Bari looks slightly over his shoulder, "What?"

"The perfect symbol of my artistic passion can only be one thing…" Trapsnail snaps his fingers. "Stuck Rangers!"

Gavin then looks up and sees a small cannon, resembling Trapsnail's arm cannon, connected to the ceiling on the other side of the room, "Up there!"

The cannon starts to fire Trapsnail's adhesive, with the unmorphed Rangers start dodging, with Gavin rolls to the side, as Bari and Nella jumping, switching sides. Bari, upon landing, tries to fire his VS Morpher, but his Morpher and hand get hit by the adhesive, with them get stuck to the wall behind Bari.

Nella kicks off a wall, dodging couple shots of the adhesive, but as she lands, her left shoulder gets hit, sticking it to the corner of the room. Gavin rolls through the room, dodging adhesive shots, before he is finally hit in the abdomen, sticking him to the floor near the wall that the cannon is closest to.

The cannon powers down, as Trapsnail turns around, looking at the three Rangers, "One, two, three! All three stuck in one place, you know what that means?" Trapsnail holds up his large blade, as he slowly approaches the stuck Bari. "Well, do ya?" Trapsnail is just couple inches from Bari when he stops. "Of course… I can create to my heart's desire!"

Trapsnail starts to walk pass Bari, out of the doorway, "See ya'."

After couple seconds pass, Nella comments, "Well… that just happened…"

* * *

Trapsnail is leaving the building with several Skullvors waiting for him.

"Now to get to work," Trapsnail starts, before stopping, causing couple Skullvors that were following him to bump into each other as they try to stop. "Although, I wonder if I should report to Chainlord that I had caught the three Rangers?"

"What three Rangers?"

"The Space…" Trapsnail starts to answer, when he turns and looks up to see the three Vector Rangers on the roof. "What?! More Rangers!"

"And you're just the snail we were looking for," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Skullvors! Defend me!" Trapsnail yells, as a group of Skullvors stand in front of him, before firing their blasters up at the Vector Rangers.

The Vector Rangers flip backward across the two-story building's roof, avoiding blaster fire with the Skullvors stopping.

"Looking for us?"

The Skullvors look to the side to see Red Vector Ranger swinging toward them from a cable coming out of his removed belt buckle, which he is holding. As he swings pass, Red Vector Ranger fires his VS Morpher at the Skullvors.

Suddenly Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers flip onto the scene, with Blue Vector Ranger dodging a blaster swipe.

Yellow Vector Ranger uses her VS Morpher to knock away a Skullvor, spins and back elbows another Skullvor. She then kicks off a third Skullvor, jumping backward over a Skullvor and knocks back two Skullvors as she lands. She then uses the previous Skullvor as a shield against blaster fire, then holds it to the side and fires her VS Morpher.

"You should work on your aim," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

Blue Vector Ranger backflips through the air, as Skullvors' blaster fire misses him. He then lands, blast one Skullvor off its feet, blast another behind him, spins around while blasting some more.

"You have to be faster than that, " he then runs up a pillar, flips, dodging blaster fire, spins and return fire upon landing, before blasting another Skullvor.

Red Vector Ranger rolls away from couple blaster fire, before, while on one knee, blast two Skullvors. He then spins around to avoid a Skullvor, blast two more, kick away a Skullvor, and twirls his VS Morpher with one hand, blasting several Skullvors.

Trapsnail sees couple Skullvors fall down, "Oh this doesn't look good." He turns around, "I better cut out." His safe glows green, before he waves his blade around a small bear statue, with it glowing and seemingly melting, "Or better yet…" Trapsnail steps to the side, as the statue forms dozens of long spears. "I'll stick it to them!"

Trapsnail waves his arms, causing the dozens of spears to fly up into the sky and at the Vector Rangers, still fighting Skullvors.

Yellow Vector Ranger notices the spears, as she holds down a Skullvor's arm, "Watch out!" She starts to pull the Skullvor over.

Blue Vector Ranger grabs a flying spear, "Nice try." Using the caught spear, Blue Vector Ranger twirls it around, knocks away couple spears, then use it to block couple more, before twirling it around, catching more of the spears and knocks them over to a group of Skullvors, causing a large explosion around them.

Blue Vector Ranger twirl around the caught spear with one hand, "But not nearly good enough!" He throws the spear back at Trapsnail, with it flies pass him.

"You gotta be kidding me," Trapsnail turns from the thrown spear back to the Rangers' direction.

"We not kidding," Red Vector Ranger charges at Trapsnail.

"Neither am I!" Trapsnail swings his blade at Red Vector Ranger, who flips over it as Blue Vector Ranger is shown charging behind his friend.

Blue Vector Ranger rolls up to Trapsnail and back elbows the monster, forcing him back, with Red Vector Ranger kicks him in the back of the leg, forcing Trapsnail onto one knee and then grabs him by the arms.

"Hey, what you think you're doing?!" Trapsnail yells.

"This," Blue Vector Ranger places the Blue Plane Zord onto the safe.

"_6-3-6!"_

"Hey, I stole that fair and square!" Trapsnail complains.

The safe opens, revealing a grey and green idol, which Blue Vector Ranger pulls out, "We'll be taking that." He closes the safe.

Trapsnail returns to his feet, "Not so fast!" He swings his blade at Blue Vector Ranger, who ducks under the attack.

* * *

The unmorphed Squad Rangers are in the same positions they were in earlier, with Bari tries to punch the adhesive he is stuck with his free hand.

"There has got to be a way out of this," Bari says, before he waves his free hand like it was in pain.

Nella feels the adhesive stuck to her shoulder with one hand, "I wish we had bought Hector's Dissolvio with us."

Bari then notices that Gavin is trying to reach to a small box attached to the wall, which has a cable running up the wall, "Gavin, what are you doing?"

"Trapsnail's weapon seems to be connected to the building's electrical circuits," Gavin explains, as he continues to reach for the box. "If I can just make contact… and communicate with its computer's circuit…" After couple more seconds of trying, the tips of two of Gavin's fingers just barely touch the small box, "There!"

Suddenly the cannon activates again and fires a clear blast at the adhesives on Nella, Bari, and Gavin, with the adhesives dissolving.

"Much better," Bari switches his VS Morpher into his other hand, as he opens and closes his formerly stuck hand. "This definitely happened too much today."

All three stands up, as they meet in the center of the room.

"Gavin, how you know the cannon can dissolve this stuff?" Nella asks.

"I figured Trapsnail must have his own way to dissolve it in case he is ever accidentally stuck himself," Gavin explains, with Nella smiles.

"Great thinking, Gavin," Bari says. "Now, let's get going before Trapsnail can get away."

Nella and Gavin nod, as all three stand side by side.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Bari yells.

They slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers, and turn the barrels so their Zords is on the bottom, before they aim their Morphers up, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger, Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger, and Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

* * *

A Skullvor is thrown onto its back, before Yellow Vector Ranger rolls under a sword strike.

"Where all these guys come from?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks, before she catches the sword striking arm, and kicks the Skullvor in the side.

"Let's just wipe the floor with them," Red Vector Ranger grabs a Skullvor by the shoulder before pulling it into a roll with him and then side kicks it away.

Blue Vector Ranger back elbows a Skullvor then roundhouse kicks another, as the three Squad Rangers rush out to see all of them.

"What, more Rangers?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"That right, I saw them earlier," Green Squad Ranger says.

"You did?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"Yeah, when we were chasing Trapsnail, but so much happened I completely forgot about them," Green Squad Ranger responds.

Red Squad Ranger then notices Trapsnail is running into an alley, "No time for that now, let's go!"

The three Squad Rangers run toward the alley.

Trapsnail reaches the end of the alley to find a deadend.

"You reach the end of the road, Trapsnail," Red Squad Ranger says.

Trapsnail turns around, "I don't think so, copper."

"This is it, surrender now, or under Intergalactic Law, you will leave us with no choice but to stop you for good," Red Squad Ranger warns.

"Let me think about it," Trapsnail claims, then after a second, he fires his arm cannon.

Red Squad Ranger uses his VS Morpher to blast the adhesive out of the sky, "Very well, Trapsnail." He holds up a new Zord, a long black car-like Zord with a silver dial on the top of his back half and his front half has a painted decal resembling a snarling creature's head.

Red Squad Ranger slides the Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Morph Zord!"_

He turns the barrel, so the Zord is on the bottom of the VS Morpher.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger lowers his arms, as he, Pink, and Green Squad Ranger's bodies glow, "Squad Rangers, unite!"

Green Squad Ranger levitates and floats onto Red Squad Ranger's body, before disappearing, as pieces of Red Squad Ranger's left side changes from red to green. Then Pink Squad Ranger levitates and floats onto Red Squad Ranger's body, before disappearing, as pieces of Red Squad Ranger's right side changes from red to pink.

The newly united Ranger holds up the VS Morpher, "Union Squad Ranger, ready!"

* * *

The Vector Rangers had reached the entrance to the alley and see Union Squad Ranger standing off against Trapsnail.

"They… fused?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"That's pretty cool," Red Vector Ranger comments.

"That's pretty creepy," Yellow Vector Ranger adds.

"Let's do this," Red Squad Ranger's voice says from Union Squad Ranger.

Union Squad Ranger grasp onto the VS Morpher's handle, as a large glowing energy forms in front of the Morpher, "Union Blast!"

Union Squad Ranger fires a large blast, which hits Trapsnail, who is covered in a large explosion.

As the explosion dies down, a badly damaged safe falls onto the ground.

Red, Pink, and Green Squad Rangers stand, as their bodies glow for a second, with the Vector Rangers walk over.

"That's incredible," Red Vector Ranger says.

Green Squad Ranger looks up and down at the three Rangers, "You're using the Vector Rangers tech, are you?"

"Vector Rangers, huh?" Blue Vector Ranger responds.

At that moment, on top of the building at the alley's deadend, from a ripple in midair appears Madame Evillina, "Ah, this is the perfect time to test my new abilities."

"What?" Red Vector Ranger turns his to Evillina's direction. "Who are you?"

Evillina holds a hand to her chest, "I am Madame Evillina, Chainlord's scientist supreme."

"Evillina?" Pink Squad Ranger looks down for a moment, before quickly looking back up. "I read a report on her, she is wanted for monstrous experiments that devastated entire planets."

"You flatter me," Evillina starts. "But no time for that now." Evillina's safe glows, as green lights glow on her right arm and she holds out a hand. "Now, to give our friend here a power boost."

A green light orb flies out of Evillina's outstretched palm and flies at the damaged safe, which glows green and starts to levitate as green energy forms around it.

"Now what?!" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"This should be fun," Evillina says, before she turns and disappears.

The levivating safe flies up as the green energy spreads out, forming a giant Trapsnail, "I'm back, bigger than ever!"

"He grew!" Green Squad Ranger yells.

"Now to cut you Rangers down to size," Trapsnail slams down his blade, forcing the Vector Rangers to dodge.

"C'mon, we'd trained for this," Red Squad Ranger says. "Let's go!"

Red Squad Ranger holds up his VS Morpher and twists it's barrel back and forth.

* * *

The three Squad Rangers then aim their VS Morphers, as large roads emerge from the VS Morphers.

"Red Cruiser Zord, launch!" Red Squad Ranger yells, as his Zord rides off the VS Morpher and onto the road, with the road turning so the Zord is driving upright.

Red Cruiser Zord increases to giant size, before it's cockpit door opens up, allowing Red Squad Ranger to land in the cockpit and the door closes down.

"Green Blast Zord, launch!" Green Squad Ranger yells, as his Zord rides onto the road, with the road turning so the Zord is driving upright.

Green Blast Zord increases to giant size, before it cockpit opens up, allowing Green Squad Ranger to land in the cockpit and the door closes down.

"Pink Baton Zord, launch!" Pink Squad Ranger yells, as her Zord rides onto the road, with the road turning so the Zord is driving upright.

Pink Blast Zord increases to giant size, before it cockpit opens up, allowing Pink Squad Ranger to land in the cockpit and the door closes down.

* * *

In his cockpit, which like all the Squad and Vector Rangers' cockpits is a large room with a large riding machine where the Rangers seat, insert their VS Morphers and controls the Zords with handlebars, Red Squad Ranger slides the Morph Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel so the Zord is on the bottom.

* * *

The cockpit doors open up, allowing Red Squad Ranger to stand on his seat and aim his VS Morpher, "Morph Zord, launch!"

The Morph Zord flies out of the cockpit, to behind the three speeding Zords and grow to giant size, as the Red Cruiser Zord's cockpit door closes. The Morph Zord lands on the road and starts following the other Zords.

* * *

"Zords combine!" all the three Squad Rangers call from their cockpits.

* * *

The handle on the back of the Morph Zord pulls its trigger, before the handle folds up, with the front half of the Morph Zord pulls up and separates, forming feet.

The Morph Zord levitating, as the other Zords drive pass it, with the Morph Zord turning around, as red glow appears over its chest and top section, a pink glow appears on its right and a green glow appears on its left.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger grabs his inserted VS Morpher's handle and twists it, then at the same time the three Squad Rangers' riding machines raises up.

"Going into combination configuration!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

* * *

The handle on the back of the Pink Baton Zord is triggered, causing the front section to pull out and a large baton folds out.

The handle on the back of the Green Blast Zord is triggered, causing the front section to pull out and a large cannon to pulls out.

The handle on the back of the Red Cruiser Zord is triggered, causing the front section to pull out, revealing an extra pair of wheels.

The three Zords then fly backward, as the Morph Zord stands up. Pink Baton Zord connects to the Morph Zord's right side, Green Blast Zord connects to the Morph Zord's left side, with the Red Cruiser Zord connects to the top of the Morph Zord.

* * *

In a large cockpit room, three trap doors open up, with the three Squad Rangers and their riding machines pull up into place.

* * *

The front section of Red Cruiser Zord folds down, revealing a Megazord face.

The completed Megazord then runs ahead, with its arms swinging.

"Squad Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Squad Megazord jumps over Trapsnail's head, hitting him with its baton, before landing and spins around into a fighting position.

* * *

"Just like the training simulations," Red Squad Ranger reminds his friends.

* * *

The three Vector Rangers look up at the action scene.

"Incredible!" Yellow Vector Ranger exclaims.

"Yeah," Red Vector Ranger hops down a step and seats down. "I wonder if we can do something like that."

"Some fancy robot won't allow you to beat me!" Trapsnail starts firing his arm cannon.

* * *

"Like they said, third time isn't charm," Green Squad Ranger says.

* * *

Squad Megazord jumps to the side, dodging Trapsnail's attacks, while firing from the Green Blast Zord.

"That not what they said," Pink Squad Ranger is heard saying from with the Megazord.

Squad Megazord, upon landing, rolls across the ground, while returning fire, blasting Trapsnail.

Squad Megazord then comes to a stop on one knee.

Trapsnail stands up, holding up his arms, "I've enough of interfering Rangers!"

Trapsnail starts firing his arm cannon, with Squad Megazord runs to the side, avoiding blaster fire, until it is behind the Chainlord statue.

"What?!" Trapsnail stops firing and holds up his arms. "I can't blast my masterpiece!"

Squad Megazord starts firing from the Green Blast Zord.

"That's it!" Trapsnail starts returning fire, as both combatants aren't stopping, with eventually the Chainlord statue exploding in a cloud of dust, which knock Trapsnail back. "What have I done!"

* * *

At the mansion, Chainlord, in his throne, Bomblast and Evillina are watching the battle from a large floating screen, which now shows the Chainlord statue's legs and cane. Bomblast and Evillina nervously looks over to Chainlord.

Chainlord holds a hand to his chin, "Well, that is… unfortunate."

* * *

Squad Megazord motions ahead with its baton, which stretches and slams into Trapsnail.

* * *

"Now to end this," Red Squad Ranger looks down at his riding machine, before presses an unseen button. "Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Flying out of a portal is the Zord Striker, a small Zord with three blades lying on top. The Zord Striker slides onto a VS Morpher, with the blades fold out and a blaster nozzle pulls out at the front of the Zord.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger turns the VS Morpher, so the Zord Striker is on the bottom, before he aims it, with the other Squad Rangers also aim their VS Morphers.

"Final Cannon Strike!"

* * *

Squad Megazord's eyes glow for a second, before the Squad Ranger fires their Morphers.

Squad Megazord then swings around its arms, which are glowing, before resting the cannon arm across the baton and fires a large blast, which hits Trapsnail.

Purple electric runs around Trapsnail's body, "I'm coming undone!"

Trapsnail falls down in a large explosion, with Squad Megazord lowers its arms.

Squad Megazord raises its arms again.

* * *

"Justice, preserved," Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

Few minutes later, Squad Rangers stand at the front of the alley, before turning and seeing the Vector Rangers approach them.

"I got to say we're impressed," Red Vector Ranger says. "That Megazord combination is truly awesome."

"Your Morphers and Zords, how did you get them?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"Oh that…" Red Vector Ranger rubs the back of his head.

"This really nasty toad monster was attacking and he had them in this case," Yellow Vector Ranger explains.

"So we took them and defeat the monster," Blue Vector Ranger finishes, with Red and Yellow Vector Rangers slightly nod their heads.

"I see…" Red Squad Ranger says, with Pink and Green Squad Ranger look at each other. "That fine, then just hand them over."

"What?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"Your VS Morphers and Zords, hand them over," Red Squad Ranger says, as he holds out an open hand.

Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers look at each other, as Red Vector Ranger just look at Red Squad Ranger.


	3. To Morph or Not To Morph

The Squad and Vector Rangers stand across each other.

"What are you talking about?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"It simple, hand over your VS Morphers and Zords," Red Squad Ranger instructs.

Blue Vector Ranger places a hand on his chest, "But without them, we couldn't have protected our city."

"That might be true, but the Morphers and Zords are too dangerous," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"That not stopping you," Red Vector Ranger says.

"It's different, we're Space Police officers who had trained to use our VS Morphers and Zords," Green Squad Ranger explains. "The three of you are untrained Earth civilians."

"We'd done great so far," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"You got lucky, but just one accident and it could be devastated," Green Squad Ranger says.

"Besides, with us here you don't need to risk your lives to fight," Pink Squad Ranger adds.

Yellow Vector Ranger looks to the side, which Red Vector Ranger notices.

"Listen, it more complicated than that, it…" Red Vector Ranger starts.

"No it not, you just need to hand over your Morphers and Zords," Red Squad Ranger holds out a hand.

"What do you think?" Blue Vector Ranger asks his Red Ranger, as Yellow Vector Ranger looks over to him.

"I think… we need to think about it," Red Vector Ranger suddenly pulls out his VS Morpher and fires it directly between him and the Squad Rangers, bringing up a small explosion and smoke.

As the smoke dissipates, Red Squad Ranger runs ahead to see the Vector Rangers had disappeared.

"They gone!" Red Squad Ranger yells, before he looks over to his friends. "Can we track them?"

Green Squad Ranger shakes his head, "Once a VS Morpher and Zord are activated, they can't be tracked, its a safety function to protect against the criminal element from locating their Rangers."

"A safety function, right," Red Squad Ranger whispers to himself, before he approaches his friends. "Okay, nothing to do here, let's head back for now."

"Right," Pink and Green Squad Rangers respond.

The three Squad Rangers run off, unaware that Felibone, a blue and silver monster with a large head in the shape of a cat's head, fishbones attached to his arms and has large claws, and a safe in his chest, is behind a nearby building, watching them.

"Ah, so the Rangers aren't getting along…" Felibone slowly motions his claws in the air. "Chainlord will love to hear this."

* * *

"To Morph or Not to Morph"

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Felibone is in front of Chainlord, seating in his chair, Bomblast and Madame Evillina.

"...And then the Squad Rangers just run off," Felibone finishes.

"Excellent, we could use the Rangers to destroy each other," Bomblast suggests.

"Leave them be, for the moment," Chainlord says, causing Bomblast to double take at his direction.

"What?! But Chainlord, it would be the perfect opportunity to destroy all six Rangers," Bomblast tells him.

"These Rangers provide no obstacle to my operations or plans," Chainlord says. "Besides, if they are in such a disagreement, we wouldn't have to do anything to stoke their fire."

"Yes, sir," Bomblast turns away, ignoring Evillina's snickering.

"So, should I just go and take a cat nap or what…?" Felibone points to the exit.

"No, while I'm not interested in stoking the Rangers' fire, it does give me an idea on some entertainment," Chainlord says.

Felibone tilts his head slightly, "Entertainment?"

"Indeed," Chainlord holds a hand to his chin.

* * *

"I don't believe this," Sonya seats down in front of the computer in the secret lab. "I've never run from a cop before, and we just ran from three cops, space cops in fact. What we gonna do?"

"We just need some time to think," Simon tells Sonya, while in front of her, before looking over to Britt, standing in front of a container shelves. "Right, Britt?"

"Yeah…" Britt stares at the two collected objects in the shelves. "Time to think…"

* * *

_A year ago, outside a building with a hanging sign that reads "Golden City Laboratories", a voice is heard repeating itself._

"_Think, think…"_

* * *

_Inside the building is a large room, with two rows of tables holding a computer monitors and another row of table holding different equipments, and in the center of the room is a large round machine with couple cables connecting it to the far wall. Standing next to the round machine is Betha, an Asian American woman in her late thirties, with Norman, an African American man at the same age, knees next to the machine, pressing a couple buttons on it._

"_You been saying that for the past ten minutes," Betha says, turns to Matthews, a man in his early forties, who is standing next to one of the tables._

"_It helps me think," Matthews claims._

"_About what?"_

_Matthews and Betha turn, as Norman stands up, to see entering the room is Britt, Sonya, and Simon._

"_What to have for lunch?" Britt finishes, with a small grin._

"_Not quite, son," Matthews smiles._

"_What you three doing here?" Betha asks._

"_Remember, mom, we have a lunch date," Sonya responds._

_Betha looks at her watch, "But that not for another twenty… seconds."_

_Sonya smiles, "Aunt Janice always say when you get into your work, you forget to eat."_

"_Well, I guess I'm in no position to argue with that," Betha admits._

"_What exactly are you working on, dad?" Simon asks, as he approaches the machine, with Norman presses couple buttons on the top of it._

"_It's complicated, but mostly due to energy conservation," Norman answers._

"_Unfortunately, we had hit a roadblock," Matthews adds._

"_Perhaps some nutriment could help with the brainpower?" Britt suggests._

"_I also can't argue with that," Betha says, as she and Sonya turn to face the two._

"_Sound like a good idea," Norman adds, as he and Simon walks away from the machine._

"_Yeah, sure…" Matthews turns around._

_Betha, standing near the entrance with Sonya and Britt and wearing a familiar yellow hat, hands Matthews a familiar red hat, before handing a familiar blue hat to the approaching Norman._

_Matthews puts on his red hat, and glances back at the machine to notice a slight glow on the top of it, "Wait a minute."_

_Matthews walks back over to the machine, which Britt notices, "Dad?"_

_Matthews starts to press buttons on top of the machine, "It's a small reaction, but it there, so if we alter the wavelengths by 0.113…"_

"_Hum, want some help?" Betha asks, as the rest of the group watch him._

"_No, this is a one in a thousand chance it could work, so just go ahead and enjoy your lunch," Matthews answers, without looking away from the machine._

"_Oh, okay…" Betha says, before she and the others start to leave, with Britt watching as Matthews removes his hat and lays it on the nearby table, without looking away from the machine._

_Britt then turns and leaves._

* * *

_The next day, Britt, Sonya, and Simon are walking down a sidewalk._

"_I don't believe dad ditch lunch like that yesterday," Britt complains._

"_C'mon, our parents have always been workaholics," Sonya tells him._

"_Your parents are workaholics, my dad is work-obsessed," Britt tells her._

"_I'm sure today will be different," Simon says._

_Britt looks up at the sky, "I won't be so sure about that, Simon."_

_The three friends turn the corner when they see the lab's building, which had two police cars parked in front of it and police tape stretched around a pair of lamp posts keeping people back._

"_What in the…" Sonya exclaims, before she and her friends run up to the crowd._

_Upon reaching the front of the crowd, they see that the entrance's door had been blasted nearly clearly off its hinges, with the hanging sign having fell onto the ground._

"_What is this?" Simon asks._

"_Sonya!"_

_Sonya turns to see Janice running up to her, "Aunt Janice?"_

"_I'm so glad to see you okay, you two also," Janice says to Sonya and her friends._

"_Aunt Janice, what happened here?" Sonya asks._

"_There was an accident, dear…" Janice teary answers._

"_What about our parents?" Britt asks._

"_Where are they?" Sonya adds._

"_A-A police friend of mine say they found security footage, showing your mom, and the both of yours' fathers, in the lab, there was an explosion, and… they were gone," Janice answers._

"_Gone…?" Simon responds._

"_They can't just be gone…" Britt says to himself._

"_I-I'm so sorry," Janice says, tears running down her cheek._

_Britt looks over to the lab's building, "They can't be… Dad…"_

* * *

Britt looks at the containing shelves, before place a hand on it, "For a year, we look for some sign that our parents are alive, or to explain what happened to them. We could still be a year away from ever figuring out what happened, but this is still our best lead."

Britt turns away to face his friends, "How can we just ignore it?"

"Perhaps we could ask the Squad Rangers to help us, without we using their tech," Sonya suggests.

"From what I can tell, their Squad Zords don't possess the same dials that our Zords does," Simon starts. "So they might not be able to open the safes to remove these… weapons."

"But if we hand over our Vector Zords, they would be able to, right?" Sonya asks.

"Maybe…" Britt looks down at the ground. "...Think, think…"

Sonya grins.

* * *

At Hector Junkyard, Hector holds up his wheelbarrow's handles.

"Well, I put it off long enough," Hector starts to push the wheelbarrow away from the gate entrance. "Now to get sorting."

Hector stops the wheelbarrow, when Nella steps out in front of it, "I'm sure they just panicked."

Hector shrugs his shoulders, and turns the wheelbarrow to go around her, when Bari steps into his path.

"You probably right, but I am still nervous about what they might do," Bari responds.

Hector starts to turn the wheelbarrow, but Bari walks in front of it as he paces, "I mean, I know they meant well…"

Nella walks up to Bari, "But they are still using dangerous weapons, just one reckless stunt…"

Hector turns the wheelbarrow again to go pass Nella, but Bari walks pass her, blocking Hector again.

"And they will regret it for the rest of their lives, I know," Bari starts to turn back to face Nella. "For their own sakes, we need to get their Zords away from them."

Nella nods as Hector just grins and shrugs his shoulders as he releases the wheelbarrow.

An alarm goes off from the house, with Nella covers her ears. After couple seconds, the alarm stops with Gavin exiting the house.

"We detected a monster in the city," Gavin explains.

"The Vector Rangers will have to wait, let's go," Bari says, before he, Gavin, and Nella start walking pass Hector.

"Oh, hi Hector, I thought you left," Nella says, as she passes.

Hector gets ready to say something, but then he just shrugs his shoulders, grabs the wheelbarrow's handles and start pushing.

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon are walking down the stairs in the Golden City Library.

"Are we sure about this?" Sonya asks.

"We don't have much choice, really," Simon tells her.

"I know you right…" Sonya says, as she leads her friends across the library to the front counter. "Okay, but how do we find them?"

"They're Power Rangers, right? Let's just find a rampaging monster," Britt suggests.

A small bleep goes off, with the three pulls out their phones.

"Be careful of what you wished for," Simon says.

"Let's go," Britt says, as he pockets his phone, before he and his friends grab their hats off the rack and leave.

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Bomblast and Madame Evillina watch a large screen showing Felibone walking between buildings while blasting fire out of his hands.

"I love the smell of destruction in the afternoon," Felibone says, as he shoots more fire.

"I don't understand, Chainlord doesn't want us to deal with the Rangers, but he sends out Felibone for wanton destruction?" Bomblast asks.

"Are you questioning Chainlord?" Evillina looks over to him.

"Never!" Bomblast quickly yells. "I just wonder…" Bomblast looks at the large screen. "What could Chainlord want with this world?"

* * *

At the docks, people are running away from Felibone, as Felibone throws a blast of fire at the ground, causing a small explosion.

"Where everyone going, you acting like you never saw an alien cat with fire powers?!" Felibone starts laughing.

A man and his young daughter, who are holding hands, are running away, when the girl trips and falls down. The man quickly knees down to her, before noticing Felibone approaching them, with the man stretches an arm in front of his daughter.

"So tell me, what do you prefer?" Felibone starts, as he gets closer. "Done or well done?"

Suddenly, Bari super speeds up to Felibone, kicking him in the back, knocking the monster off his feet. Then Bari super speeds pass the man and his daughter, with them disappearing from sight.

Then the man and the girl reappears a mile away, behind a building, with the man blinking as his daughter looks around, confused.

Felibone returns to his feet, "Alright, who did that?! Who kicked me?!"

Unaware to Felibone, Gavin and Nella are watching from around a building's corner, when Bari super speeds up to them.

"That appeared is it for all civilians in the area," Gavin says.

"Good, let's get to work then," Bari says, as he and his friends stand side by side. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

They turn their Morphers' barrels and aim them up, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger, Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger, and Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

Felibone continues to look side to side.

"Felibone, you are wanted for wanton destruction on six planets," Red Squad Ranger says, as he and the other Squad Rangers aim their VS Morphers at the monster.

Felibone slowly turns to face them, "Ah, I see my reputation precedes me."

"Surrender now and you will face intergalactic justice," Red Squad Ranger tells him.

Felibone holds up a hand, as a fireball forms in the palm, "Does that ever work for you?"

Felibone throws a fire blast at the Rangers, forcing them to roll out of the way.

Green Squad Ranger stands, "No it doesn't." He holds a Sonic Baton in Baton Mode at his side, before jumping up.

Felibone uses an arm to block the Sonic Baton, "That's a rhetorical question."

Felibone then swipes Green Squad Ranger away, before rolls to the side to dodge blasts from Red and Pink Squad Ranger's VS Morphers, as they regroup with Green Squad Ranger.

"Like, 'at what temperature does a Ranger starts melting?'" Felibone throws more fire blasts at the Squad Rangers, causing explosions around them.

As the Squad Rangers fall down, Britt, Sonya, and Simon arrive next to a building's corner.

"Look, it the Squad Rangers," Sonya realizes.

"Well, technically we were looking for them," Simon mentions. "So what now?"

After couple seconds, Britt answers, "Now, we empty the safe."

"Right," Sony and Simon say in unison.

The three friends stand side by side.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Britt calls out, before he and his friends slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers and turns the dials.

"_Red Jet Zord! 0-1-0!"_

They then aim their Morphers ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger, and Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

The Squad Rangers start to get up, as Felibone holds up a hand, forming a fireball.

"Hadn't reached the melting point, yet, maybe I should increase the heat," Felibone suggests.

Suddenly a Grab Blade "grabs" Felibone's arm, with the fireball vanishes. Felibone turns slightly to see its Red Vector Ranger.

"Why don't you cool down," Red Vector Ranger says.

Red Vector Ranger pulls Felibone to the side, before Yellow Vector Ranger runs up and kicks him in the chest, forcing him back, with Red and Yellow Vector Rangers, as Blue Vector Ranger running after them.

"What in the world…" Pink Squad Ranger says.

"What are you doing?!" Red Squad Ranger calls out.

Using the Grab Blade and his own arm, Red Vector Ranger holds back Felibone's arm, as Yellow Vector Ranger rolls to Felibone's side and grabs his other arm.

Then Blue Vector Ranger slides up to Felibone, "We'll be taking…" He is about to place his Zord onto the safe, when Felibone's hand grabs Blue Vector Ranger's wrist, slowing pulling it up. "What?!"

That when the Rangers realize that two extra arms had appeared beneath Felibone's shoulders.

"That right, not only do I have nine lives, but four arms!" Felibone pulls Red and Yellow Vector Rangers to in front of him, slamming them into Blue Vector Ranger, before he strikes them with all four claws, knocking the Rangers onto the ground.

Then Felibone is blasted couple times, as the Squad Rangers running toward them with their VS Morphers aimed.

"I do love an unfair fight, but only if it unfair for the other guys," Felibone says, as he backs up. "So I'll destroy ya' later."

Felibone spins around and runs off, as the Vector Rangers seat up, with the Squad Ranger stands behind them.

"Well, that went well," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Now you realized this isn't a game," Red Squad Ranger says.

The Vector Rangers quickly get up and turns to face the other Rangers.

"We already know this isn't a game," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Then you need to give us your Morphers and Zords," Pink Squad Ranger tells them. "It's for your own good."

Red Vector Ranger looks down for a moment, "We just want to ask one question, what will you do with the Zords?"

"We will put them back into the VXS Vault, where they will be safe and secure," Red Squad Ranger answers.

"You just gonna lock them up?!" Yellow Vector Ranger exclaims.

"From what I can tell, your Zords can't open up the monsters' safes," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"It's true, they don't possess that capability, but it isn't an issue, the safes you talk about are designed to contain any energy impulses, so if a monster is destroyed with a weapon inside their safe, the safe will contain the weapon's explosion, so there is no concern for public safety," Green Squad Ranger explains.

Red Vector Ranger looks to the side, and whispers, "There more to it…"

Red Squad Ranger steps up to Red Vector Ranger, "We have answered your questions, now hand over your Morphers and Zords."

Red Vector Ranger holds his VS Morpher with both hands, then he looks over to Yellow Vector Ranger, and then Blue Vector Ranger, both nod at their friend.

Red Vector Ranger looks back at the Morpher in his hands, "On Earth, there's an expression, 'sometimes it better to ask for forgiveness than for permission.'"

"What…?" Red Squad Ranger responds.

Suddenly, Red Vector Ranger kicks Red Squad Ranger, knocking him onto his back, with the other Squad Rangers knee down to him.

Then Red Vector Ranger spins around and rejoins the other Vector Rangers, "Let's go!"

The Vector Rangers turn the barrel on their VS Morphers and then aim ahead, with large tracks extend from the Morphers. They then pull the triggers.

* * *

"Red Jet Zord, launch!" Red Vector Ranger yells, as his Zord rides off the VS Morpher and onto the road, with the Zord increases to giant size.

"Blue Plane Zord, launch!" Blue Vector Ranger yells, as his Zord rides off the VS Morpher and onto the road, with the Zord increases to giant size.

"Yellow Copter Zord, launch!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells, as her Zord rides off the VS Morpher and onto the road, with the Zord increases to giant size.

* * *

The Zords fly high over the Vector Rangers, before turning back to the Rangers, with the Vector Rangers jump up and enter their respective Zords, before the Zords fly pass the Squad Rangers.

"They got control over their Zords," Pink Squad Ranger comments, as she and her friends turn to watch the Zords.

"Quick, after them!" Red Squad Ranger instructs, as the three of them turn the barrels of their VS Morphers and aim their Morphers, as large roads appear from the Morphers.

They then pull the triggers.

* * *

"Red Cruiser Zord, launch!"

"Pink Baton Zord, launch!"

"Green Cannon Zord, launch!"

* * *

The Vector Rangers' Zords fly over the city and pass some skyscrapers.

* * *

"Now, where did four arms went?" Red Vector Ranger says, in his cockpit, as he hears sirens and looks over his shoulder. "What?"

* * *

The Squad Rangers' Zords drive through a large city street.

* * *

"This is the Squad Rangers of the Space Police, pull over immediately," Red Squad Ranger says, from his cockpit.

* * *

"Oh boy…" Red Vector Ranger responds.

* * *

"Everyone split up!" Red Vector Ranger calls out, as the Vector Zords start to fly in different directions, with the Squad Zords following suite.

Red Cruiser Zord follows Red Jet Zord down a city street, before Red Jet Zord takes a sharp turn, with Pink Baton Zord takes the same turn and starts following it. Blue Plane Zord flies pass them, before motioning around buildings, as Pink Baton Zord takes a turn and start firing at it. Blue Plane Zord continues dodging, before roll through the air.

Green Cannon Zord chases Yellow Copter Zord down a street.

* * *

A large sign that reads "Ready" appears in front of Yellow Vector Ranger.

"Let's see what this do," Yellow Vector Ranger swipes her hand at the sign, with it turns.

* * *

Yellow Copter Zord takes a turn, before it's dial spins, with its back half rotates down, exposing a spinning saw, "Battle Mode!"

Yellow Copter Zord spins in the air, before its saw strike through the bottom of a billboard, causing it to fall down and blocks Green Cannon Zord's path.

* * *

"Obstructive!" Green Squad Ranger quickly announces.

* * *

Green Cannon Zord's handle is pulled, with its front cannon turns to forward, "Battle Mode!"

Green Cannon Zord fires a blast, blasting apart the billboard, allowing the Zord to pass.

Blue Jet Zord flies around a building, with Pink Baton Zord taking a turn in pursuit.

* * *

"Mine turn," Pink Squad Ranger swipes the "ready" sign in front of her.

* * *

Pink Baton Zord's handle is pulled, with its front section pulled forward and the baton turns out and extends, "Battle Mode!"

Pink Baton Zord tilts itself as it's baton continue to extend, until it reaches Blue Plane Zord.

* * *

Pink Baton Zord's baton appears in the cockpit's viewscreen, blocking the path, and the word "WARNING" appears on the screen.

"Hey, watch it!" Blue Vector Ranger yells.

* * *

Blue Plane Zord manages to avoid the extended baton.

* * *

Blue Vector Ranger spins the "Ready" sign, "Battle Mode!"

* * *

Blue Plane Zord's dial spins, as the Zord's back section turns down, revealing a gatling blaster, which turns and starts firing at Pink Baton Zord.

With buildings between the two speeding Zords, Blue Plane Zord misses, before dodging Pink Baton Zord's extending baton, and then returning fire.

Red Jet Zord flies under a bridge, before Red Cruiser Zord jumps off the bridge and fires at the Zord as it lands on another bridge, continuing firing. Red Jet Zord flies away, rolls and continues to fly under the second bridge, before going up, rolls, and resume flying behind Red Cruiser Zord.

* * *

"Fire missiles!" Red Vector Ranger pulls his VS Morpher's trigger.

* * *

Red Jet Zord fires two missiles from beneath its nose, creating explosions behind Red Cruiser Zord, with it swirls to remain in control, before Red Jet Zord fires two more missiles. Red Jet Zord flies over Red Cruiser Zord and once it is in front of its pursuer, fires its thrusters, shooting itself forward.

Red Cruiser Zord then comes to a stop.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger covers his helmeted head with one arm, as the bright light on the viewscreen fades away, showing Red Jet Zord speeding ahead, "What?"

* * *

"It been fun," Red Vector Ranger looks over his shoulder, before returning his attention ahead. "But I got a cat to find."

* * *

Red Jet Zord flies pass some buildings.

* * *

"You not getting away that easy," Red Squad Ranger says, before the "Ready" sign appears before him, which he spins.

* * *

Red Cruiser Zord's handle is pulled, with the Zord's front section pulled up, revealing its extra pair of wheels, "Battle Mode!"

* * *

A small screen on Red Squad Ranger's riding machine start to countdown from three. Before a small bell goes off, with Red Squad Ranger steps down a pedal, "Let's go!"

* * *

Red Cruiser Zord suddenly speed ahead much faster than before, allowing it to quickly catch up to Red Jet Zord.

* * *

"I will confiscate your Morpher and Zord!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

* * *

Further ahead on the bridge, a sign that reads "Bridge Out - Construction".

* * *

"Green, Pink, ramp!" Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

Green Cannon Zord shoots at the bottom of the bridge, "On it!"

Pink Baton Zord speeds pass before stopping and extending its baton, pushing up a section of the bridge into a ramp, as Red Cruiser Zord speeds toward it.

* * *

"Full speed ahead!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

* * *

Red Cruiser Zord drives across the makeshift ramp and off it, launching itself into the air and toward Red Jet Zord.

Red Cruiser Zord's cockpit door opens up, with Red Squad Ranger climbs onto the top of his riding machine and then jumps off it, "I'm coming for you!"

Red Squad Ranger is jumping through the air, toward Red Jet Zord, "Red Vector Ranger!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger slightly looks over his shoulder, before he quickly turns nearly completely around, "Are you kidding me?!"

Red Vector Ranger then returns to his controls and quickly turns them.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger reaches out a hand to Red Jet Zord's wing, when it turns to the side, with the midair Ranger watching.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger lowers his head, "You got to admire his spirit…"

* * *

"Hey, wait…" Red Squad Ranger says, as the Red Jet Zord flies pass, before he starts to fall toward the lake below. "Come back!"

Red Squad Ranger lands in the lake, as Yellow Copter Zord and Blue Plane Zord flies pass him.

Red Squad Ranger pops up at the surface of the lake, before he splashes the water with a fist, "This isn't over!"

* * *

"I got a lock on Felibone's weapon," Blue Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"Good, let's put out his fire," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Felibone walks through a street, looking around.

"Now where is a good place to start a fire," Felibone.

"Sorry to disappoint."

Felibone turns to see Red, Blue, and Yellow Vector Rangers land several feet away from him.

"But your fire starting days are over," Red Vector Ranger finishes.

"Not sure about that, I'm too much of a hothead to be stopped," Felibone boasts.

"That isn't something to be proud of," Yellow Vector Ranger tells him.

"Oh, but I am proud of this," Felibone throws fire from his head, causing a large explosion in front of the Vector Rangers.

Then the Vector Rangers jump ahead and fire their VS Morphers, blasting Felibone, before rolling onto the ground. Felibone then forms fire on his claws and then fires large streams of flames, which the Vector Rangers roll under. He then another stream, with Red Vector Ranger roll under, before the Vector Rangers blast Felibone.

Felibone fires two more streams, as he spins, forcing the Vector Rangers to dodge under, before Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers blast him. Red Vector Ranger jumps slightly pass Felibone, while pushing him into a spin, then fires him directly at the chest. Red Vector Ranger spins around Felibone and kicks him in the back, knocking him onto the ground.

Felibone gets up, "That it, four against three time!" Then his two extra arms emerge from his back from energy, before they fire streams of flames.

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers hold up their Grab Blades, as they open up the grab claws.

"About three against none?!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells, as she and Blue Vector Ranger jumps, dodging the streams of flames, grabbing the extra arms by the wrists with their Grab Blades and then lands behind him.

Yellow Vector Ranger then grabs one of the normal arms, as Blue Vector Ranger pins an extra arm against the remaining normal arm and he says, "Red Ranger, now!"

Red Vector Ranger places his Zord onto Felibone's safe.

"_2-1-5!"_

He opens the safe to reveal a large blue lighter with a flame decal, before pulling it out, "We'll be taking that."

Red Vector Ranger looks at it in his hand, before looks slightly over his shoulder, he spins pass Yellow Vector Ranger, who also spins away, "Watch out!"

All three Vector Rangers spin away from Felibone as he is blasted.

"Hey, you almost hit us!" Blue Vector Ranger exclaims.

The Vector Ranger look ahead to see the three Squad Rangers aiming their VS Morphers at them.

"You refused to comply with Space Police officers' orders and you ran from said officers," Red Squad Ranger starts. "Until we confiscated your Morphers and Zords, you are our opponents."

"If it must be so, fine…" Red Vector Ranger says.

"Well, you all seem to be busy with your own stuff, so I just be going," Felibone says.

"Trust me, nobody has forgotten about you," Blue Vector Ranger tells him.

"In that case," Felibone snaps his fingers, as Skullvors starts running pass him. "Skullvors, get them!"

"Let's go, Squad Rangers," Red Squad Ranger says, as he holds up his VS Morphers. "Felibone, Skullvors, and the Vector Rangers."

Red Squad Ranger runs ahead, blasting Skullvors with his VS Morpher.

Red Vector Ranger jumps to the side, dodging blaster fire from Skullvors, before rolls across the ground, returns fire, and trips a Skullvor.

Red Squad Ranger fires his Morpher, rolls in the opposite direction, grabs a Skullvor's sword strike arm, twirls around the arm and grabs the Skullvor from the behind, before he blasts another Skullvor.

Blue Vector Ranger pushes back a Skullvor, as Red Squad Ranger runs pass him, ducks under an arm swipe from Felibone, blocks another arm swipe, avoids a third arm swipe and hits Felibone in the back.

Pink Squad Ranger jumps over a Skullvor and upon landing, strike it with her Sonic Baton, and then spins around, striking three more Skullvors, before she blast a fourth with her VS Morpher.

Green Squad Ranger rolls away from a Skullvor's sword strike, before he turns and blast it with his VS Morpher. He then spins and sidekicks another Skullvor, before jumps back and blast three more Skullvors.

Red Squad Ranger kicks Felibone in the chest, as Blue Vector Ranger spins around, blasting couple nearby Skullvors. Red Squad Ranger then blasts Blue Vector Ranger in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this, but you have to understand," Red Squad Ranger says, before dodging a Skullvor. "This is for your own good."

Red Squad Ranger runs ahead, as Red Vector Ranger grabs an attacking Skullvor's sword arm and blasts another Skullvor.

"For our own good…" Red Vector Ranger says to himself, before images of Matthew, Betha, and Norman flashed through his head. "No… this is…"

Red Vector Ranger runs ahead, blasting two Skullvors, he then jumps up and over Red Squad Ranger, who is surrounded by Skullvors. Then upon landing, Red Vector Ranger blasts the Skullvors around Red Squad Ranger. Red Squad Ranger looks over to him.

"You can handle the small fries, leave Felibone to us," Red Vector Ranger holds up Morph Zord.

"What?!" Red Squad Ranger looks around himself, as he pats his back. "When did you…?!"

"Don't worry, we only borrowing it," Red Vector Ranger says, before he and Blue Vector Ranger runs off.

"Hey, wait!" Red Squad Ranger tries to follow, until Skullvors start blocking him.

Yellow Vector Ranger launches a diagonal strike with her Grab Blade, knocking down a Skullvor, as Red and Blue Vector Rangers run pass her and she joins them.

"I'm getting my weapon back, plus yours," Felibone says.

"Now gonna happen, especially with this," Red Vector Ranger holds up the Morph Zord.

"Wait, you aren't thinking about fusing us?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Why not, it seem kinda fun," Red Vector Ranger says.

"I know we're close, but I'm not sure I want to be that close to you guys," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"It'll be fine," Red Vector Ranger slides the Morph Zord, with two wings down, onto his VS Morpher.

"_Morph Zord!"_

He turns its dial.

"_3-2-1!"_

He then turns the barrel, so Morph Zord is on top.

* * *

Yellow Vector Ranger levitates and floats pass Red Vector Ranger's body, then Blue Vector Ranger levitates and floats pass Red Vector Ranger's body, before Red Vector Ranger's body then glow and split off into three, with the left and right Red Vector Rangers holding onto Grab Blades.

* * *

The five Vector Rangers stand side by side, before Blue and Yellow Vector Ranger looks over to the three Red Vector Rangers.

The Red Vector Rangers look over to Yellow Vector Ranger, "Why are you staring?" They then look over to Blue Vector Ranger, "Is there something on my helmet?"

The center Red Vector Ranger crosses his arms, as the left and right look over to him, "You guys are freaking me… out…" All of sudden, all three look at each closely, "What?!"

"Why did you split into three?!" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"The Morph Zord must have a different effect on our Ranger powers," Blue Vector Ranger suggests.

"Whatever, this will do nicely," the center Red Vector Ranger says, as the three Red Vector Rangers stand side by side, with Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers on opposite ends.

"Hey, wait, is this kinda of unfair," Felibone says.

The five Vector Rangers ready their weapons, as energy form around the VS Morphers and Grab Blades.

"You one to talk," the center Red Vector Ranger says. "Now…"

"Triple Strike Blast!"

Two of the Red Vector Rangers launch energy strikes, as the others fire their VS Morphers, blasting Felibone, consuming him in a large explosion.

* * *

Bomblast and Madame Evillina watch Felibone's damaged safe falls onto the ground on the large screen.

"I guess I should report Felibone's destruction to Chainlord," Bomblast says.

"Don't be so hasty," Evillina says, as she walks forward. "Who knows, ever all, are cats supposed to land on their feet."

Madame Evillina then disappears in a ripple in space.

* * *

As the sun is setting, Madame Evillina appears from a ripple and approaches the damaged safe.

Evillina holds up a gold and silver syringe gun containing green liquid, before rubbing it against her face, "Now, my little dear, time for another test."

Evillina reaches back with the syringe gun, as her safe opens, revealing a pink binocular, which she removes and replaces with the syringe gun. She closes the safe, as the syringe gun glows.

Green energy runs from her arm to her left hand as she holds it out, "Now, to give our friend here a power boost."

A green orb fires from Evillina's hand to the damaged safe, covering it in green energy, before it flies up into the distance, then green energy spreads out before it forms a giant Felibone, "It's true, cats do have nine lives!"

"Here we go again," Yellow Vector Ranger says. "So now what?"

Red Vector Ranger, who had returned to normal, holds up the Morph Zord, "Well, we do have our own Zords."

A Skullvor is knocked down, as the Squad Rangers regroup.

"Felibone had been enlarged," Green Squad Ranger states.

"We need to retrieve the Morph Zord, immediately," Red Squad Ranger.

Pink Squad Ranger then points ahead, "Red Ranger, look!"

Suddenly the Vector Rangers' Zords fly up pass a building and into the sky. They then fly down a street.

* * *

"Give him everyone you got!" Red Vector Ranger instructs.

* * *

The Vector Zords fly toward Felibone, blasting him, before flying around him.

"I barely felt that, but you'll feel this," Felibone says, as his stomach opens and shoots out missiles. "Gut Buster Missiles!"

* * *

The Vector Rangers look behind them, before looking back ahead.

"Evasion maneuvers!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

* * *

The Vector Zords fly around the city, with the missiles exploding behind them.

The Squad Rangers continue to watch from the ground.

"We need to do something," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Wait, I think they are getting ready to use the Morph Zord," Pink Squad Ranger says.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger slides the Morph Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Morph Zord!"_

He then turns the barrel, so the Morph Zord is on top of the VS Morpher.

* * *

The cockpit door opens, Red Vector Ranger fires the VS Morpher, with the Morph Zord flying off it, "Morph Zord, Flight Mode, launch!"

Morph Zord flies to behind the flying Vector Zords and enlarges to a giant size.

* * *

"Zord combine!" the Vector Rangers call out.

The dial on Morph Zord spins, then it's back section folds up, as the wings fold back. The Morph Zord turns, as a red glow appears over its chest and top section, a blue glow appears on its right and a yellow glow appears on its left, with the Vector Zords fly up to it and pass it. The Morph Zord turns upright, as the Vector Zords fly pass and above it.

* * *

The word "PULL" appears on the small screen on Red Vector Ranger's riding machine, "Pull?" Red Vector Ranger holds onto his VS Morpher's back, turns it, and then pull back on the controls, causing the riding machine to rise up.

* * *

Blue Vector Ranger pulls back, causing his riding machine to rise up.

* * *

Yellow Vector Ranger pulls back, causing her riding machine to rise up.

* * *

Yellow Copter Zord's dial spins, with the Zord goes into battle mode, then Blue Plane Zord's dial spins, with the Zord goes into battle mode. Red Jet Zord's dial spins, with the Zord's back section folds back.

Yellow Copter Zord attaches to Morph Zord's left side, Blue Plane Zord attaches to Morph Zord's right side, and Red Jet Zord attaches to Morph Zord's top.

* * *

At the same time, the Vector Ranger are on their riding machines as they go through long tunnels.

"Now this is wild!" Red Vector Ranger exclaims.

* * *

Trapdoors open up in a large cockpit, with the Vector Rangers and their riding machines pull up and into place. They then look around.

"So this is a Megazord's cockpit," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

* * *

The near-completed Megazord slides to a stop on the street's pavement and turns, while taking a fighting position.

"Am I supposed to be impression…" Felibone says, as he watches. "Because I-I'm not…"

* * *

Red Jet Zord's dial starts to spin, as a door where a face would be opens, revealing the Vector Rangers in the cockpit.

* * *

The Vector Ranger looks ahead, seeing Felibone in the distance.

"Look, the viewscreen!" Blue Vector Ranger exclaims.

A viewscreen starts to slide into place.

* * *

A face starts to slide into place in front of the cockpit, with its eyes glow.

* * *

The now completed Megazord holds its arms at its sides.

"Vector Megazord, ready!"

"They managed to form a Megazord," Green Squad Ranger realizes, as he and his friends continue to watch.

Vector Megazord readies its arms.

Felibone fires more missiles, "Gut Buster Missiles!"

Thrusters on Vector Megazord's back comes alive, before the Megazord speeds ahead. It leans to the side to dodge some missiles, then more missiles hit, causing a large explosion in front of the Megazord. Vector Megazord rolls through the explosion, and then blocks an arm swipe from Felibone, it then spins around and trips Felibone.

Felibone rolls away and then start firing more missiles, "I'm one cat you don't want to make mad!"

Vector Megazord then spins and stands behind an empty building as the missiles hit and explode. It then steps back and sees more missiles firing. Vector Megazord jumps high back and start blasting the missiles with its gatling blaster. With its thrusters firing, Vector Megazord flies backward through the sky, as it blasts all the missiles in midair.

Vector Megazord then turns around and starts to fly away from more missiles, before fly between buildings, as the missiles explode.

From the explosions, Vector Megazord emerges, skidding across the street, it then turns and start firing its gatling blaster, blasting more missiles before they could reach. Vector Megazord then turns and flies down another street, with more missiles in pursuit.

With the missiles behind it, Vector Megazord swings back its left arm as its saw starting to glow.

"Saw Blade Strike!" Yellow Vector Ranger is heard calling out.

Vector Megazord swings forward with its left arm, as a glowing saw blade flies out, cutting through couple bridges. Vector Megazord continues flying ahead, as the debris from the damaged bridges are hit by incoming missiles.

The saw blade then hits Felibone, striking him.

Vector Megazord emerges from a large explosion.

* * *

"I'm sick and tired of your missiles," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Megazord is flying ahead, as it gatling blaster is firing, blasting Felibone who crosses his arms, before his extra arms appear.

"And I'm sick and tired of you!" Felibone yells.

Vector Megazord collides with Felibone, with the extra arms grab the Megazord's arms, but then it kicks off Felibone, flips and lands on a building. Vector Megazord then flies high into the sky.

"What? Are you running now?!" Felibone yells, as he looks up.

* * *

"You wished," Red Vector Ranger says, before looking down at his riding machine.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger turns the barrel of his VS Morpher, so the Zord Striker is on top and then aims the VS Morpher.

* * *

All three dials start to spin, as energy gathers beneath Red Jet Zord's nose.

Then in midair, Vector Megazord raises its arms, as a giant, glowing blaster materializes above it, allowing Vector Megazord to grab it and aim it downward.

* * *

"Rapid Blast Finisher!" the three Vector Rangers call out.

* * *

Vector Megazord starts to fire continuing blasts from the giant blaster, which runs across the street, before hitting Felibone, blasting him repeatedly, before he is knocked back and consumed in a large explosion.

"I guess I'm out of nine lives!"

Vector Megazord lands in front of the large explosion, as the giant, glowing blaster disappears.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Megazord flies high into the sky, before making a hard left and disappear in the horizon, with the Squad Ranger watching.

"They managed to beat Felibone," Pink Squad Ranger says.

Pink and Green Squad Rangers cross their arms, as Red Squad Ranger steps ahead.

"I have to admit, they did a pretty good job," Red Squad Ranger says. "But those Zords are still too dangerous for them." He turns back and places a hand on Green Squad Ranger's shoulder. "For now, let's go home."

Red Squad Ranger glances quickly back before start walking ahead, Pink and Green Squad Rangers start following him.

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking down a sidewalk.

"I heard you, you actually called the junkyard home," Nella tells Bari.

"I misspoke, I meant 'homebase'," Bari claims.

Nella smiles, "Yeah, sure."

Gavin looks up at a building, "This is it, where Hector said we could learn a lot about the planet and its history."

"Let's go, then," Bari says, as he leads his friends into Golden City Library.

Upon entering, they see Sonya behind the counter, who turns upon their entrance.

"Hi there, you three are new faces aren't ya'," Sonya says.

"Aren't all faces different, so they all are new faces," Gavin starts. "Except for Trifor…"

"Yes, we from out of town," Nella quickly places a hand on Gavin's shoulder, interrupting him.

Britt and Simon approach them.

"Well, let us be the first to welcome you," Britt says, with a smile, before he offers his hand. "Welcome to Golden City."

Bari smiles and accepts the handshake, "Thanks."


	4. Alone Together

Couple kids run through the park, passing a soccer ball between them, with Nella not too far from them walking on top of a hill. She looks around, before breathing in the air. Nella then look at the group of kids, as they passing the ball near another boy sitting on a park bench.

The boy bites his lower lip, exhales, and then pulls himself off the bench, approaching the other kids, causing them to stop playing, "Ecuse me, may I pae?"

"What did you say?" Leon, the oldest of the kids asks.

"I gust was uonderin if I kan pae soker too?" the boy nervous asks.

"Maybe you should learn how to talk before you start 'paein soker'," Leon mocks, before he laughs, with the other kids start laughing too.

"I-I g-gust…"

"I-I what?" Leon gets in close. "Want to start talking like a big boy? Or stay with your 'wee baby talk.'"

Leon starts laughing again, with the other kids copying, before the other kid runs off, clearly upset.

Watching the entire scene, Nella slowly pulls out from under her headband the corner of one of her ears, as she softly rubs the tip.

* * *

"Alone Together"

* * *

_Years ago, a young Nella, at age eight, is walking through a long hall, with other kids around her, whispering, as she passes by them._

"_That her is it?"_

"_You see her ears?"_

"_My mom said it rare for someone to be born with them."_

"_They so weird."_

__"_Be careful what you said, with her ears she can hear anything even miles away."_

"_Noway."_

_Suddenly, Nella stops and notices a slightly older girl in front of her._

_The older girl smiles, "I like your ears." Nella smiles. "You big freak."_

_Tears form in Nella's eyes, before she runs around the older girl and down the hall._

_The older girl turns slightly to watch Nella, "I figured since you can hear everything, there is no reason to keep any secrets from you!"_

_Other kids start laughing._

* * *

_Eight years old Nella seating with her back up against a brick wall, as she is crying into her knees._

"_That Nella girl is such a freak."_

"_She can hear what we say always, she's such a snoop."_

"_My dad said someone hadn't been born with ears like that for forty years, just our luck to share a classroom with a freak."_

* * *

Nella lets go of the tip of her ear, slides it back under the headband, wipes away a tear from her eyes and then walks away.

* * *

At the junkyard, Hector holds up a soccer ball with one hand, while standing in front of Gavin.

"This is a soccer ball," Hector starts. "It is used for the game called soccer." Hector tosses the ball to Gavin, who catches it. "Although you only allowed to kick it, don't touch it with your hand, unless you're the goalie."

Gavin looks at the soccer ball in his hand, "Does 'socking' suggests hitting?" Gavin looks back at Hector. "If you only allow to kick it, should the name be called kickball?"

"Actually in most countries, it is called football," Hector explains.

"Then why it isn't called football here?" Gavin asks.

Hector rubs the back of his head, "Well, there is a game called American Football, in which you barely kick the ball, and mostly carry it across the field."

Gavin blinks couple times, "I don't think I understand this planet."

Bari exits the house, turns around, before turning back, "Have anyone…"

But Bari is interrupted as a soccer ball flies at him, with Bari catching it.

Gavin walks up to his friend, "Bari, you aren't supposed to touch the ball with your hand unless you're the goalie."

"I try to keep that in mind, Gavin," Bari gives the ball back to Gavin. "Now, has anyone seen Nella?"

"Nella said she'll go to the park for some fresh air," Hector answers.

Gavin turns to face Hector, "Which I don't get, the air here seems somewhat putrid, but I don't see how the air at the park would be any 'fresher'."

"Putrid? Gavin, this is the air of life," Hector inhales a deep breath, before cough badly.

"Whatever," Bari scratches the top of his head. "So much for getting some training in the morning."

Gavin turns back to Bari, while holds up the soccer, "We can still train, with the soccer ball."

Bari looks at Gavin for a moment, before a grin emerges on his face, "You on."

* * *

Back at the park, Nella walks pass a dome-shaped jungle gym to see the young boy is sitting on a swing, while looking down.

After a short pause, Nella walks over to the boy, "Hi, there." The boy looks up and nods. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Nella holds onto a swing's chain, with the boy answers with a shake of his head.

Nella seats onto the swing next to the boy, "My name is Nella. What yours?"

"T-T-Trev-or."

Nella smiles, "Well, Trevor, it's nice to meet you."

Trevor nods his head, which causes Nella's smile to disappear.

"I saw what happened with those other kids," Nella tells Trevor, who just keep on looking down. "That one boy, he mocked you because you talk different."

"M-my parents talled it a s-s-speekh impairmenk," Trevor explains. "I've pratekted to talk better, but ik's hard."

Nella looks down slightly, "I can understand…"

Trevor looks up at Nella, "Y-You kan, how?"

"I-I…" Nella softly touches the tip of one of her ears through her headband.

"You kan't!" Trevor quickly gets up and looks at Nella. "You gust s-say thak!"

"Trevor, no," Nella says as she gets up, but Trevor runs pass her, with Nella turns to his direction. "Trevor, wait."

"Hey, Nella."

Nella turns back to it was Britt, with Sonya and Simon approach her.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Nella asks.

"A friend of mine said her big sister went missing in the park, but since her sister is an adult, her parents and police just think she ran off and is goofing off," Simon explains.

"So we said we would check it out for her," Sonya finishes.

"You guys are really good Samaritans," Nella states.

"We try," Britt smiles, before noticing Trevor is walking toward a tree. "Is he okay?"

Nella looks back at Trevor before faces her friends, "No, another kid made fun of his speech impairment."

"That awful," Sonya says.

"Man, that bring back memories," Simon adds.

"It does?" Nella asks.

"Yeah, when I was his age, my two front teeth wasn't straight, so I had a bad lisp," Simon explains.

"I can still remember the other kids making fun of my ponytails," Sonya grabs the top of her head.

"That nothing compares to all the laughs I got when I try to swing at a baseball and falls onto my butt," Britt reminisces.

"You all got mocked…" Nella whispers to herself.

"Of course what help us get through it all was each other," Sonya adds.

Trevor reaches the tree when he sees two girls his age running.

"C'mon, catch me!" the first girl, Alysha, yells, as her friend is running after her.

Suddenly a soccer ball rolls over to Alysha's friend, who walks over to it, looking around, before she picks up the ball, "I wonder who lost this…"

As Alysha walks over, the ball starts glowing, before the young girl disappears in a bright light.

Alysha's scream draws Nella, Britt, Sonya, and Simon's attention, before they run over to Trevor.

"Trevor, what happened?" Nella asks.

"A g-g-g-g…" Trevor sacredly stutters.

"My friend just disappeared…" Alysha says, as she looks at the soccer ball, curiously. "When she touched this ball…"

"The ball?" Britt wonders, before he looks over a see a soccer ball flies through the air and toward them. "Watch out!"

Britt launches a spin kick, kicking the ball out of the air, with it lands in the hands of a Skullvor, which disappears in bright light, with the ball falls on the ground, near bunch of Skullvors.

"Skullvors!" Sonya yells, before she looks over to Nella. "Hum, I saw them on the news." They look back at the Skullvors. "And they look like bad news."

"Yeah, right, let's get the kids out of here," Britt quickly says.

The six of them starting running back where they came from, as the Skullvors give chase. Reaching the park equipments, Nella, Britt, Sonya, and Simon split up as Trevor and Alysha back up to a tall tree.

"Trevor, stay back!" Nella yells.

Sonya climbs up the slide as a Skullvor is chasing after her, before she turns around, grabs the sides of the slide and slide back down, kicking the Skullvor off its feet.

Britt jumps onto a swing, causing it to swing back, before he jumps off, with it swings back, slamming into a Skullvor, which falls onto the swing, as it continues to swing.

Simon climbs to the top of the jungle gym, before he slips through metal pipes and lands in the center of the jungle gym. He then kicks between two of the metal pipes, kicking a Skullvor that were climbing after him, sending it flying off the jungle gym.

Nella grabs onto one of the tall tree's branches, swinging herself forward, turns and grabs onto the branch and kicks an approaching Skullvor.

Upon landing, Nella softly taps her ear and whispers, "Bari, Gavin, Skullvors are in the park."

"We on our way," Bari's voice is heard answering her. "Ouch!"

"What the rules about catching a soccer ball with your head?" Gavin is heard asking.

At that moment, couple Skullvors lie down four soccer balls, which Simon notices as he swings himself out of the jungle gym.

"Incoming!" Simon yells.

The Skullvors start kicking the soccer balls.

"Here, this is for you," Sonya pulls a Skullvor to in front of her, causing it to catch a soccer ball and then disappear in a bright light, with the soccer ball falling to the ground.

Britt grabs a swing and pulls it way back, causing a soccer ball to land on the swing, with Britt letting it go causing it to swing back and launching the soccer ball into a Skullvor's chest, knocking it onto its back.

Simon falls backward and scissor kicks a soccer ball, sending backward into the jungle gym, causing the ball to bounce around inside the jungle gym, before it launches out of the jungle gym and knocks over two Skullvors.

Another soccer flies toward Alysha.

"Alysha, watch out!" Trevor calls out, as he races to in front of Alysha, catching the ball, with the momentum throws him into a temporary spin.

"Trevor!" Nella throws a Skullvor she was grappling with to the side, before she rushes over to Trevor, grabbing the ball, which then glows, before the two disappears in a bright light, with the ball falls to the ground.

Britt jump kicks the remaining Skullvor, before looking over, "Nella!"

Britt, Sonya, and Simon rush over to Alysha, who looks down at the soccer ball.

"Trevor's gone too…" Alysha sadly says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be fine," Sonya places a hand on Alysha's shoulder. "But for now, we better take you home."

"Good idea, then we can start searching for our friends," Britt adds.

"C'mon," Sonya says to Alysha.

The four of them walk away, leaving behind the soccer ball.

* * *

At the Nether Mansion, Chainlord seats in his chair, with Bomblast and Madame Evillina to his sides, as they watch a large floating screen showing several people in a cave, with Jawbite, a shark-like monster covered in red armor, with a long mouth full of teeth, and his safe in his chest, standing next to the screen.

"As you can see, my wonderful master, I have already collected a sizable number of servants for you," Jawbite says.

"Indeed, you always have a wonderful grasp for… acquisition, Jawbite," Chainlord says.

"Your praise is all the reward I require," Jawbite starts. "But since we talking about rewards."

"Nobody mention anything about any rewards," Bomblast says.

"I do require a new test subject for one of my experiments," Madame Evillina starts to slowly approach Jawbite.

Jawbite nearly jumps, "Ah, well, you want test subjects, I got a-plently, in all shapes and sizes." Jawbite turns to the side, as he raises a hand to the screen. "May I interested you in something teenage-ish?"

"Chainlord?" Evillina asks.

"Feel free to take any many as you want, Madame Evillina, who am I to get in the way of science," Chainlord tells her. "Any remaining should make for perfect servants around the mansion."

"Good… I'll be by later to go shopping," Evillina says.

"Great, I'll go and check on the catch," Jawbite says, backing away, before turning around to leave. "We can discuss my reward, later."

"Still nobody mention a reward," Bomblast says.

"Jawbite's amusing like usual, not that it matters in the long run," Chainlord says.

* * *

Back at the park, Red and Green Squad Rangers arrive to find the area around the parking equipment to be empty.

"I don't understand, this where Pink's signal was, but there's no sign of her now," Red Squad Ranger says, before he tabs the side of his helmet. "Pink Ranger, report, where are you? Pink Ranger, come in?"

The two Squad Rangers look at each other, before Green Squad Ranger presses the side of his helmet, "Hector, can you check the computer?"

* * *

Inside Hector's house, Hector is in front of the computer, holding an earpiece in his head.

"Okay, although computers not really my thing," Hector speaks into the earpiece.

"Of course not, you a fully organic organism from a species without any technopathic abilities," Green Squad Ranger's voice is heard coming from the earpiece. "Just presses the control key, then 'F', 'D', '3', and then enter."

"Hum, okay…" Hector presses couple buttons on the keyboard, then looks at the screen. "Oh dear, a message appears says 'signal not found.' That not good, is it."

* * *

Red and Green Squad Rangers are standing in the park, with Green Squad Ranger holding a hand to his helmet.

"No, Hector, that is not good," Green Squad Ranger says.

* * *

At a cave in the middle of the woods, couple Skullvors are standing guard at the mouth of the cave, while inside the cave, a large group of people are either standing or seating at the back of the cave, with large bars keeping them in pace, and several Skullvors are pacing around on the other side of the bars.

Nella presses her ear, while whispering, "Bari, Gavin, come in, come in." She sighs heavily. "Communications must have been blocked, including my communicator's signal probably."

Nella then looks over to see Trevor is sitting with his back against the cave's wall, before seats down next to him, "Are you okay?"

Trevor nods his head, "I'm not afaid."

"It's okay to be afraid, this is a scary situation," Nella tells him.

"I'm not sk-sk-sk-skaret," Trevor nervously says.

"I know you not scared, you caught that ball to save that girl," Nella says. "That was really brave."

"I kan't talt, so ik the leas I kan do," Trevor responds.

Still looking at Trevor, Nella softly touches the tip of one of her ears through the headband, before letting go, "You can talk, Trevor, you just talk differently."

"I gust wis I was't so diferen," Trevor says.

"But everyone's different, Trevor," Nella says.

Trevor looks up to Nella, "Even you?"

Nella smiles, "Yeah, I was born different then… everyone else from where I came from. I didn't mention it earlier, because growing up was a bad memory. But then I was reminded by some friends I had made, that everyone is different, and there's people who would mock them for their differences."

"Alwas?" Trevor asks.

"Yes, unfortunately, but the truth is the opinions of those people doesn't matter," Nella responds.

"It doen't?"

"While their words might hurt, but the only thing that matters is the opinions of those who you truly cares about," Nella starts. "Like family and friends, they would love you for who you are, and that will never change. And as long as you have that, then you will never be alone."

"You hav friends lite tha?" Trevor asks.

"Yeah," Nella answers. "I still have bad memories but my friends make it alright."

"I wis I do," Trevor looks down. "My parens wort so muc tha I'm alwaes alone."

"You not alone, Trevor, you just don't know it yet," Nella tells him, with Trevor looks back up at her.

"Thant you," Trevor says, with a smile.

"Anytime," Nella rubs the top of Trevor's head, with Trevor laughs slightly.

Nella looks over to the bars to see Jawbite entering the cave. She turns her head slightly, while pulls out the tip of one of her ears.

"Alright, it settles, all of the captives are going to Chainlord and Evillina, return to the park and retrieve the soccer balls," Jawbite orders the Skullvors.

Jawbite turns to watch several of the Skullvors leave the cave, as Nella turns her head to him, "Not good…"

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon arrive on the sidewalk across the street from the park to see Red and Green Squad Ranger standing among the parking equipment, looking around.

"It's the Squad Rangers," Simon realizes.

"They must've heard about what happened, but where Pink Ranger?" Sonya wonders.

"She must investigating a different part of the park," Britt guesses.

"So what we gonna do, now?" Simon asks, looking at Britt.

Suddenly, several Skullvors jump into the park, startling the two Squad Rangers.

"What in the…?!" Red Squad Ranger exclaims. He then catches an attacking Skullvor's sword arm and back elbows it in the chest, "Where they came from?" He flips the Skullvor onto its back.

"Good question," Green Squad Ranger says, as he grabs a Skullvor's blaster arm, while dodging its blaster fire, before twists the Skullvor's arm, pinning it to its back, while kicking away another Skullvor. "I have a theory that they are created by Madame Evillina…"

Green Squad Ranger spins around, lets go of the grabbed Skullvor, throwing it into a spin.

Red Squad Ranger spin kicks a Skullvor, "Not what I meant."

"More Skullvors," Sonya notes.

"So are we gotta help them?" Simon asks.

"Wait a second," Britt says, as he watches couple Skullvors are running away while holding soccer balls. "See that?"

"Are those the same teleporting ones?" Sonya asks.

"They have to be," Britt says. "Let's follow them."

"Right," Sonya and Simon say together, before the three run off.

* * *

Back at the cave, Nella, with one ear uncovered, watches as Jawbite walks around the corner to the exit.

"I'll go for a walk, maybe I can find a nice joggler to capture," Jawbite's heard saying, as he leaves.

Nella pulls the tip of her ear back under the headband, "Here my chance."

Nella gets up, which Trevor notices, "Nella?"

Nella turns to Trevor and winks, before she turns back to the bars, as she approaches them Nella starts to walk weakly, "I-I don't feel so well." A pair of Skullvors notice her, as she places her hand over her forehead, "Why does it feel so hot…"

Nella then falls down onto the ground and lies motionless. The two Skullvors look down at Nella and then at each other, before one of them walks over to the bars and pulls out a large key on an equally large keyring. Using the large key, the Skullvor unlocks the bars' door and pulls it open. The Skullvor looks down at the motionless Nella.

Suddenly, Nella turns onto her back and smiles, "Make you look." She then quickly double kicks the Skullvor, knocking it onto its back.

Nella then jumps onto her feet and rushes out of the opened bars door, starting to grapple with the other Skullvor and pushes it against a cavewall.

Nella looks back at the other captives, "Go! Hurry!"

On cue, the other captives run out pass the bars, with Trevor stopping halfway through the cave's tunnel.

"Nella!"

"Go ahead, Trevor, I'll catch up soon," Nella says as she continues to grapple with the Skullvor.

Trevor nods quickly and continues to run out.

* * *

Outside the cave, the captives finish running out and start through the woods, as a group of Skullvors see them, quickly drop the soccer balls and give chase.

Meanwhile on a nearby hill, Britt, Sonya, and Simon arrive on a hill to see what is happening.

"Look, the captives!" Sonya yells.

"It look like we've arrived in time," Britt says, as the others nod their agreement. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Red Jet Zord! 0-1-0!"_

They then turn the barrels and aim their VS Morphers ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger, and Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

The three Vector Rangers jump down in between the running captives and the pursuing Skullvors.

"You got us to deal with now," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

Trevor stops and looks at the Rangers, "Raners, my frient is sill bakt there!"

Red Vector Ranger holds down a Skullvor's arm, looking over to Trevor, "Got it, you better get to safety."

"O-Otay," Trevor quickly says, before spins back around and continues running.

* * *

Back inside the cave, Nella knees strike the Skullvor in its chest and then flips it onto the ground.

Suddenly small blasts go off next to Nella, who quickly looks to see Jawbite at the cave's mouth, while holding a large lance.

"So what do we have here?" Jawbite asks.

"You won't get away with what you've done here today," Nella tells him.

"Perhaps, but you won't see it," Jawbite readies his lance then charges at Nella.

* * *

Back at the park, Red and Green Squad Rangers are looking around.

"Okay, that was weird," Red Squad Ranger states.

Green Squad Ranger starts to approach a lone soccer ball on the ground, "I think I saw some of them getting away with soccer balls."

"What would Skullvors want with soccer balls?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"Maybe they want to learn to play soccer too," Green Squad Ranger picks up the soccer ball and turns.

"Don't be ridiculous," Red Squad Ranger walks over to his friend, before reaching for the soccer ball. "Now stop messing around."

Suddenly the soccer ball glows brightly, before both Rangers disappear in bright lights, with the soccer ball falls to the ground.

* * *

Jawbite strikes at Nella, who dodges, before grabbing the lance under her arm, but then Jawbite uses his lance to pull her to the side and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. Jawbite then starts to approach Nella, when he is blasted and knocks to the side.

Nella then sees Red and Green Squad Rangers, with their VS Morphers aimed, walk pass the bars.

"Are you okay?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"I'm fine," Nella returns to her feet. "So you figure out the trick with the soccer balls."

"Hum, yeah, we did," Red Squad Ranger claims.

"No, we did…" Green Squad Ranger starts, when Red Squad Ranger interrupts him by shoving his elbow into his side.

"Of course the skull-heads would miss a soccer ball," Jawbite returns to his feet, before he backs away to the exit. "Guess I go and round up my captives."

Jawbite quickly spins around and runs out.

Red Squad Ranger looks to his friend, "Nella."

"Right," Nella steps out to in front of her friends. "It's Morphin' Time!"

She slides her Zord onto her VS Morpher.

"_Pink Baton Zord!"_

She turns the barrel and then aim her VS Morpher up, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger.

The Squad Rangers chase Jawbite out of the cave.

"Skullvors!" Jawbit shouts, as more Skullvors run through the woods at the Squad Rangers.

Closeby, Yellow Vector Ranger blasts a Skullvor, before looking over her shoulder, "The Squad Rangers are here!"

Red and Blue Vector Rangers walk up to her.

"What? How they get here?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"No idea," Yellow Vector Ranger looks around the corner at the action. "But I don't see Nella, the Squad Rangers must've got her out already."

"Then let's get to work, before the Squad Rangers destroy the monster's weapon," Red Vector Ranger says, as he rushes out with his friends behind him.

The Vector Rangers flip onto the battle scene, firing their VS Morphers.

Red Squad Ranger blocks a Skullvor's attempt blaster strike, when he notices them, "The Vector Rangers!" Red Vector Ranger holds down a Skullvor's arm, while blasting another Skullvor. "Why are you here?!"

Red Vector Ranger holds back the grabbed Skullvor's arm, "Sorry, didn't know this was a private party." He knocks down the Skullvor and blasts another near Red Squad Ranger. "We just grab our party favor and go."

Red Squad Ranger quickly throws a Skullvor at Red Vector Ranger, who rolls out of the way. "You not going anywhere with your morphers." He then blasts a Skullvor behind Red Vector Ranger, and tries to blast the Ranger himself, but Red Vector Ranger dodges.

Then Blue Vector Ranger then flip in front of Red Squad Ranger, and knock away an arm, "Mind if I interrupt?" Red Squad Ranger rolls out of the way.

Suddenly, Green Squad Ranger grabs Blue Vector Ranger's arm and forces him into a roll onto the ground, "I think he did mind."

Blue Vector Ranger knocks away Green Squad Ranger's VS Morpher twice, deflecting two blasts, "Too bad I wasn't asking."

Both Rangers get up and spin around, blasting couple Skullvors that was surrounding him.

"But you was asking," Green Squad Ranger says, before he and Blue Vector Ranger each blast a Skullvor directly behind the other.

Blue Vector Ranger forces down Green Squad Ranger's blaster arm, with the Squad Ranger now have his back to him, before Blue Vector Ranger blocks down elbow strikes, "Don't be so literal."

Jawbite blocks a kick from Yellow Vector Ranger, before forcing her to spin to dodge a lance strike, "You look like you make for a healthy servant."

Yellow Vector Ranger blasts him couple times, "I think I'll pass." She then dodge a strike from a Skullvor.

Pink Squad Ranger blasts a Skullvor, then spin, grabs a Skullvor by the leg, spins again and trips it. She then blasts a Skullvor, before returning to her feet and start running, blasting the Skullvor behind her as she goes.

Pink Squad Ranger then ducks under Jawbite's lance, with Jawbite turns and forces Pink Squad Ranger to duck under another strike before she blasts him, but Jawbite blocks with his lance. He tries another lance strike, which Pink Squad Ranger catches and turns, now with her back to him.

"You have to do better than that to beat me," Jawbite tells her.

Pink Squad Ranger holds up her VS Morpher, "I'll keep that in mind."

She blasts at Jawbite, who dodges, before Pink Squad Ranger uses his lance to spin him around. She then throws his lance to the side, blasts him couple times, and then kicks him hard in the chest, sending Jawbite flying backward.

Jawbite lands hard on the ground next to Yellow Vector Ranger, who looks down at him, "Oh, nice timing." She then places her Zord onto his safe.

"_7-9-4!"_

"No, not that!" Jawbite complains, as he tries to raise his head.

Yellow Vector Ranger steps on Jawbite's mouth, "Put a foot in it." Yellow Vector Ranger then pulls out what appeared to be a pink gymnastic ribbon, "We'll be taking that."

Red Squad Ranger steps up next to Pink Squad Ranger, "At this rate, we won't be able to get the VS Morphers back."

"Then we should focus on Jawbite for now," Pink Squad Ranger suggests. "Speaking of which."

Pink Squad Ranger blasts at Jawbite, forcing Yellow Vector Ranger to roll out of the way. Pink Squad Ranger then spins around, blasting all of the Skullvors, and forcing Red, Blue, Green Rangers to move out of the way, "This is for everyone you captured!"

Jawbite gets back up to see all the Skullvors gone and the Rangers remaining, "That is one angry Ranger."

"Now to end this," Red Squad and Vector Rangers say in unison, before looking at each other.

Suddenly Morph Zord, in flight mode, flies up and turns to face the six Rangers.

"It the Morph Zord!" Green Squad Ranger exclaims.

"I thought we still got it?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Actually, it disappeared after last week, I assumed it went back to the Squad Rangers," Red Vector Ranger explains, as Morph Zord flies around the two teams and stop to levivate high up between them.

"The Morph Zord is more advanced than the other Zords, it must be able to think on its own," Green Squad Ranger guesses, as Morph Zord turns back and forth between the two teams. "I think it now trying to decide who it will help at this specific moment."

All of a sudden, Morph Zord flies over to the Squad Rangers, with the Red Cruiser Zord flies off Red Squad Ranger's VS Morpher, and Morph Zord slides itself onto it.

"Guess we have a winner," Red Vector Ranger says.

Red Squad Ranger holds up his VS Morpher, "Alright." He then turns his Morpher's barrel.

* * *

"Squad Rangers, unite!"

"Union Squad Ranger, ready!"

* * *

"What this now?" Jawbite asks.

"This is justice!" all three Squad Rangers' voices speak.

Union Squad Ranger grasp onto the VS Morpher's handle, as a large glowing energy forms in front of the Morpher, "Union Blast!"

Union Squad Ranger fires a large blast, which hits Jawbite, who is covered in a large explosion, "This just bite!"

Union Squad Ranger holds up the VS Morpher, as Union Squad Ranger's body glows, before the three Squad Rangers reappear.

"Nice work," Red Vector Ranger says, as the Vector Rangers look at them.

"Thanks…" Green Squad Ranger, before the Squad Rangers notice them and start to aim their VS Morphers, as the Vector Rangers do the same.

"Now for you!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

"Seriously?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

At that moment, Madame Evillina's foot rests on the damaged safe, "And after all of that big talk."

The teams of Rangers look over to immediately.

"But you did promise me test subjects," Evillina looks at the damaged safe, before removing her foot. "So you better keep your promise." She back kicks the damage safe into the air, and turns. Energy then runs up her arm, before she fires a green orb from her palm, "Now, to give our friend here a power boost."

The green orb hits the midair damaged safe, which bounced off the ground, before it levitates as green energy spreads out and forms a giant Jawbite, holding his lance, "I won't let you down, Madame Evillina!"

"Here we go again," Red Squad Ranger says.

"This had gotten kinda old," Yellow Vector Ranger comments.

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

Pink and Green Squad Rangers run up to Red Squad Ranger, as they slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers and turn the barrel.

* * *

"Red Cruiser Zord, launch!"

"Pink Baton Zord, launch!"

"Green Cannon Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!" Red Squad Ranger calls out.

"Squad Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"It time for you to face justice for all of your kidnappings," Red Squad Ranger says, inside the Megazord cockpit.

* * *

"The only thing I'll face is praise from Chainlord," Jawbite brushes past couple tall trees, before his lance collides with Squad Megazord's baton. Jawbite then strikes Squad Megazord with his lance, "Once I destroy you!"

"Here have a taste…" Jawbite holds his free hand to his mouth. "Of my teleport jaws!"

Suddenly several large sets of teeth shoot out of Jawbite's mouth.

* * *

"Watch out!" Green Squad Ranger yells, as he starts to turn his controls.

* * *

Squad Megazord steps to the side as the set of teeth shoot pass it.

The Vector Rangers are watching the battle, with Blue Vector Ranger comments, "What are those things?!"

* * *

"Now what?!" Pink Squad Ranger yells.

* * *

The set of teeth are floating around Squad Megazord, when suddenly, Jawbite appears from one set and strikes the Megazord as he passes it.

* * *

"Where he came from?!" Red Squad Ranger yells, as the cockpit shakes.

* * *

Jawbite disappears from one set of teeth and then reappears from another set, strikes Squad Megazord, disappears from a third set and reappears from a fourth to strike Squad Megazord again.

"Now you see me!" He disappears from one set and reappears from another, striking a third time. "Now you don't!"

Sparks go off around Squad Megazord.

* * *

"How can he moved so fast?!" Pink Squad Ranger yells, as the cockpit continues to shake.

* * *

A set of teeth behind Squad Megazord closes and opens, before Jawbite appears from it, and strikes Squad Megazord in the back, with a loud laugh.

* * *

"It those teeth!" Red Squad Ranger realizes.

* * *

Squad Megazord strikes at Jawbite, who disappears, leaving behind a set of floating teeth, "Miss me!"

* * *

"Of course!" Green Squad Ranger yells, as the cockpit shakes.

* * *

Squad Megazord strikes at Jawbite again, with him disappearing, leaving behind a set of floating teeth.

"He used them to teleport people into his trap," Green Squad Ranger finishes within Squad Megazord.

* * *

"Then the soccer balls from earlier," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she remembers a soccer ball falling onto the ground and the soccer ball that teleported her and Trevor.

* * *

"That it!" Yellow Vector Ranger realizes, before she pulls out from behind her the pink gymnastic ribbon. "Jawbite used this to disguise those teeth as soccer balls to lower people's guard."

Squad Megazord is knocked onto its back by a powerful strike from Jawbite.

* * *

The Squad Rangers are shaken in their cockpit.

* * *

"Look like know that won't help them alone," Red Vector Ranger says, as Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers stand next to him. "Let's go."

All three Vector Rangers turn their VS Morphers' barrels and then aim them.

* * *

"Red Jet Zord, launch!"

"Blue Plane Zord, launch!"

"Yellow Copter Zord, launch!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger, in his cockpit, spins the "Ready" sign over his riding machine, "Battle Mode!"

* * *

The front section of Red Jet Zord turns down, revealing a hole, which starts shooting out large blue nets, "Energy Nets, fire!"

The nets grab onto each of the sets of teeth, causing them to explode, as Red Jet Zord, returned to normal, flies overhead.

"Hey, I have no dental plan!" Jawbite complains.

* * *

"Our turn, Battle Mode!" Blue Vector Ranger spins the "Ready" sign over his riding machine.

* * *

Blue Plane Zord turns into its Battle Mode, then starts firing its gatling blaster, blasting Jawbite, before Yellow Copter Zord, in its Battle Mode, flies by and strikes Jawbite with its saw.

* * *

"You should watch what you bite," Yellow Vector Ranger as she looks behind her.

* * *

"The Vector Rangers are helping us," Green Squad Ranger realizes.

Red Squad Ranger then look down at his riding machine, "Hey, I think I'm losing control."

* * *

Squad Megazord returns to its feet.

Suddenly, with a flash of light, Squad Megazord separates back into its three components, with Morph Zord remains airborne as it changes to flight mode, as the three Vector Zords fly by.

The Squad Rangers fall onto the ground.

Morph Zord flies through the air.

* * *

"That is one fickle zord," Red Vector Ranger says. "Oh, well, let's do this."

* * *

"Zords combine!" Red Vector Ranger calls out.

"Vector Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Jawbite holds up a hand, as smoke emitting from his mouth, "I get you for this, for every tooth in all my mouths!"

* * *

"Sorry to disappoint, but your teeth are the least of your worries," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Megazord lands on the ground.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger pushes forward on his controls.

* * *

Vector Megazord punches with its gatling blaster, before using it to block a lance strike. It then steps to the side and strikes Jawbite with its saw.

Vector Megazord blocks another lance strike with its gatling blaster, knock it away with the saw, and then blast Jawbite with its gatling blaster, forcing him back couple steps.

* * *

"Timber!" Yellow Vector Ranger pushes her controls.

* * *

Vector Megazord strikes at a row of trees with its saw, cutting them, and sending them onto Jawbite, knocking him back.

"Hey, I'm no vegetation!" Jawbite yells.

Vector Megazord lowers its arms.

* * *

"Now for the finishing touch," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Megazord jumps up.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger turns his VS Morpher's barrel, before start aiming it.

* * *

Vector Megazord, high in the air, aims downward with a giant energy blaster.

"Final Rapid Blast!" The Vector Rangers call out.

Vector Megazord start firing, blasting Jawbite, who drops his lance.

"Look like I bit off more than I can chew," Jawbite falls back into a giant explosion.

Vector Megazord flies back to the ground, hovering above it.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger holds up his VS Morpher, "Victory, claimed."

* * *

Suddenly in a bright light, Vector Megazord splits apart, with Morph Zord, in its flight mode, flies away, as the Vector Zords fly in an opposite direction.

Squad Rangers watch as Morph Zord flies away.

"Where the Morph Zord going?!" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"I'm sure it'll reappear when we need it again," Green Squad Ranger guesses.

Pink Squad Ranger holds a hand to her chin, "I just hope Trevor's okay."

* * *

Later at the park, the six unmorphed Rangers are walking through the park.

"And then the Squad Rangers show up and I was able to get away, although I kinda got lost on my way back," Nella claims.

"Well, what matters is everyone safe," Simon says.

"Yeah, thanks to the Squad Rangers," Bari adds.

"Really? I heard the Vector Rangers did most of the work," Britt claims.

"I heard it differently," Bari says, with a small grin.

Nella then notices Trevor is trying to dribble a soccer ball, before he notices her and waves.

Nella returns the wave with a smile, before her smile disappeared, "Uh-no."

Leon with his friends approach Trevor, who notices them.

"Trying to play soccer all on your own?" Leon starts. "How pathetic."

"I gust wan to plae," Trevor says.

"You what? Wan to plae?" Leon laughs. "You are actually getting worse, are you? Well, are you, baby-talker?"

Bari and Britt get ready to walk over.

"Leave him alone," Alysha walks over to the other kids, with Bari and Britt stopping in their tracks.

"We just having fun, Alysha," Leon says.

"It not fun, it's cruel, Tevor's nice and you should be nice like him too," Alysha says.

"Y-you tnow my name?" Trevor asks Alysha.

Alysha smiles at Trevor, "Of course, I know your name, silly, we're in the same class."

Trevor smiles.

"You want me to be nice to this dork, have you heard him talk?" Leon asks.

"He might talk different, but that is no reason to be mean," Alysha says to Leon, before turning to Trevor. "Do you want to go and play soccer?"

Trevor smiles, "Y-yea, I lik tha."

Trevor picks up the soccer ball before he starts running off with Alysha, leaving Leon to rub the top of his head.

Meanwhile, the unmorphed Rangers, having watched the scene, are all smiling.

"He should be okay, now," Simon says.

"Of course he is," Nella starts. "He's not alone."


	5. Message from Space

At the Golden City library, at night, Simon is standing on a ladder, placing a light bulb into a fixture high on the wall next to the front counter.

Janice is dusting a shelf near Simon's ladder, and looks up at him, "Thanks again, for replacing all the light bulbs, Simon."

"Don't mention it," Simon says as he looks down at her.

At that moment, Sonya is walking down the stairs, "Simon? I thought you said you would update the computer's antivirus software."

Simon, hanging from the ladder, looks over to the computer on the counter, "Updating as we speak."

Sonya reaches the bottom of the stairs, "And check the inventory?"

Simon pulls out from beneath his arm a clipboard, which is holding couple sheets of paper and a pen, "Checking as you speak." Simon starts to climb down the ladder.

Sonya walks over to the counter, "I will never know how you able to do so much at once…" Sonya then notices it. "Why is there a telescope on the front counter?"

Simon walks over with the clipboard in his hand, "Oh, that, I promised a friend that I will fix it." Sonya looks over to him. "Janice said I could do it here."

Janice walks pass the two as she goes over to more shelves, "During the slow hours."

"Hence doing it at night," Simon adds, with Sonya sighs. "What? I'm still getting my other jobs done."

"Yeah, but you splitting your focuses too much," Sonya tells him. "You really should do one thing at a time, instead of doing multiple things at once."

Sonya walks away, with Simon takes a step closer to the counter while shrugs his shoulders, "I always managed, so what the big deal."

* * *

At the Nether Mansion, Bomblast walks into the main room to find Chainlord's chair, as Madame Evillina enters.

"Where's Chainlord?" Bomblast asks.

"You don't know? I thought you were joint to his hip," Evillina jokes.

"Don't push me, Evillina," Bomblast walks past her slightly. "Chainlord asks me to find a monster good at acquisitions, so I'm a little surprised he not here."

"Acquisitions, huh?" Evillina holds a hand up to her chin. "That is interesting. I wonder what our boss could be after."

* * *

A large metal orb flies through space and toward Earth.

* * *

"Message from Space"

* * *

Simon steps out of a second story building's window, and onto a fire escape, before he pulls out the telescope and start to stand it on the fire escape.

A young girl, named Cindy, sticks her head out of the window, "Thanks again for this, Simon."

"Don't mention it, Cindy," Simon knees down and checks on the bottom of the telescope. "Besides you already thanks me couple times now."

"I'm just grateful, especially after you already helped to find my big sister," Cindy adds.

"I'm pretty sure some Power Rangers had more to do with that than me," Simon claims before standing up. "Now the stand is working fine, how's the len…"

Simon bends over to look through the telescope's eyepiece, as it points at the sky, when he sees something shoot through the sky in the distance.

"So what do you see?" Cindy asks.

Simon straightens up, looking off in the distance, "I'm not sure…"

* * *

At the Golden City Library, Sonya hands a woman a book from behind the counter.

"Enjoy, come back soon," Sonya says, as the woman leaves, when her phone starts ringing, with Sonya realizes its Simon before answering. "Hey, Simon, I thought coming into work late is Britt's thing."

"I heard that!" Britt is heard yelling, with Sonya smirking.

"Listen, Sonya, I saw something fell through the sky," Simon says over the phone.

"You called me because you remember seeing a falling star last night?" Sonya asks, as she leans on the counter.

"No, I just saw it now," Simon explains.

"What? You can't see a falling star during the day," Sonya responds.

"Exactly, which is why I think we should check it out," Simon says.

"Right," Sonya says, as she waves over Britt.

"Look like it fell over to the warehouse district," Simon adds. "I'll meet you there."

"Gotcha," Sonya says, before she pockets her phone.

"What's going on?" Britt asks.

"Not sure…"

* * *

Inside the Nether Mansion, Chainlord seats with Madame Evillina to his side, and in front of them are Bomblast and Sir Knight, a monster resembling an armored knight holding a long fish-shaped sword, with a safe in his chest.

"So this is the monster you choose for my important mission?" Chainlord states.

"Yes, Chainlord, this is Sir Knight," Bomblast introduces.

"I can acquire anything you need, want, or desire," Sir Knight says as he approaches Chainlord. "No matter how large or small, hey, I even got my hands on a Titanisaur's scales, now there is an interesting tale…"

"I don't care," Chainlord interrupts. "All I care about is you getting your hands on a message pod that landed in Golden City."

"A message pod?" Bomblast asks.

"More specific, the message the pod is carrying," Chainlord adds. "Do not come back without it."

Sir Knight holds his sword up to his chest, "You can count on me."

Sir Knight turns to leave, with Chainlord watching, "I better."

* * *

Bari is leading Gavin and Nella down a sidewalk.

"I don't understand why we are going shopping," Gavin starts. "We have a significant amount of Earth clothings at the Junkyard."

"I just want something that Hector didn't found on one of his 'searches', I don't care how much he washed them in disinfection," Bari explains.

"I guess Hector shouldn't have told you where he had been getting the clothes he lent us," Nella says.

"Wait, you knew?" Bari looks slightly at Nella.

"Hector's a single guy living by himself before we show up, where he would get so much clothes that would fit all three of us?" Nella asks.

Bari looks up slightly, "We need to complete this mission and go home."

"You consider going shopping to be a mission?" Gavin asks.

Bari looks over to his friend, "No, Gavin, our original mission. Stopping Chainlord and his minions, as well as getting the Vector Zords and Morphers back."

"Speaking of which," Nella says, causing Bari and Gavin to look over to her, before they look ahead to see a bunch of Skullvors hurrying pass a building.

The three unmorphed Rangers quickly walked over to the edge of a building and look around the corner to see the Skullvors around Sir Knight.

"Alright, everyone ship up or I'll ship you out," Sir Knight tells the Skullvors.

"Who that supposed to be?" Nella wonders.

"You want me to call Hector so he can check on our computer linkup for us?" Gavin asks.

"No time, we don't want him to get away," Bari says. "Nella, are we clear?"

Nella steps away from the corner and pulls out the corner of one of her ears from the headband, as she hears nothing but silence.

Nella recovers her ear's corner, "Course is clear."

"Good," Bari says, as he and Gavin steps away from the corner. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords on their VS Morphers.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

They turn the barrels and aims up, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger, Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger, and Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

"Okay, you bunch check the east side," Sir Knight says, pointing to couple of the Skullvors. "And you bunch got the west side."

Suddenly, Red Squad Ranger rolls out of the cover, as Pink and Green Squad Rangers join him in aiming their VS Morphers.

"None of you are going anywhere," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Argh, Rangers, I don't have time for this," Sir Knight says.

"Good, then you'll surrender," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"As if, I got a message pod to find, you lot can deal with them," Sir Knight says, before he turns around and runs away.

"Message pod?" Green Squad Ranger comments.

"Get back here!" Red Squad Ranger yells, before he fires his VS Morpher, blasting a Skullvor as he charges.

Red Squad Ranger side steps to dodge a Skullvor's sword strike, before he catches the Skullvor's attacking arm and holds it down, then fires his VS Morpher at the retreating Sir Knight, when suddenly his safe glows and Sir Knight jumps high into the air, dodging the blast.

"Blast it," Red Squad Ranger releases the Skullvor and kicks it to the side.

Green Squad Ranger flips a Skullvor onto its back, back elbows another in its chest, before he back kicks it and then blasts a third Skullvor.

Pink Squad Ranger jumps off the side of a building, kicks a Skullvor in midair, rolls across the ground upon landing and blasts another Skullvor while on one knee.

Red Squad Ranger charges, split kicks two Skullvors, spin on his heel and blasts a Skullvor charging at him.

Pink and Green Squad Ranger approaches Red Squad Ranger.

"C'mon, we need to catch up to that monster," Red Squad Ranger says.

"I have to say, I"m worried about what he said about a message pod," Green Squad Ranger says.

"Why is that?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"Because not a lot of beings used them, and it prays the question why one of Chainlord's monsters could be interested in it?" Green Squad Ranger explains.

Red Squad Ranger looks to the side for a moment, before looking back up, "We'll find out soon enough, let's go."

"Right," Pink and Green Squad Rangers say in unison, before start following Red Squad Ranger.

* * *

Britt and Sonya are walking past couple buildings, looking around.

"Okay, this is the warehouse district, but where is Simon?" Sonya asks.

Britt looks to the side, "Found him."

Sonya turns to see Simon is talking to a woman holding a small map. Sonya sighs as she and Britt walk over to them.

"Then takes a left at Campbell Avenue, and you will be right there," Simon tells the woman.

"Thank you very much," the woman nods, as she walks away.

"You very welcome," Simons says, before he sees Britt and Sonya approaching. "Oh, hi guys."

"Simon, what are you doing?" Sonya asks.

"I'm just giving a tourist some directions," Simon explains.

"Well, do you remember why we are here?" Sonya asks.

"Of course, because something fell out of the sky," Simon answers. "Why you even asks?"

"Because you so busy doing a hundred things at once, it only a matter of time before you let something go," Sonya says.

"Sonya, I'm not gonna let anything go," Simon claims, when suddenly his phone starts ringing. He holds it out to see Cindy's calling me. "It's Cindy… oh, right, I'll tell her to call if she has trouble with her homework."

"See what I mean," Sonya says.

"I'm not letting anything go, besides her parents are working and her big sister is seeing a therapy about getting kidnapped by a large shark," Simon tells her. "This would only take a minute. I'll catch up."

"Whatever," Sonya turns away from Simon. "Let's go, Britt."

Sony and Britt are walking away, as Simon answers his phone, "Hi, Cindy, sorry about the wait. What's up?"

Sonya and Britt turn a corner away from Simon.

"Why are you so hard on Simon?" Britt asks.

"It something my mom once mention to me," Sonya starts, before she and Britt stops. "Very few people can truly multitask efficiently. And I'm not sure Simon is one of them." She then sighs, "But, maybe I am too hard on Simon…"

Sonya then notices Britt is looking up at the sky, "Oh, don't tell me you are been distracted too."

"I'm just watching the knight flying through the sky," Britt says, causing Sonya to look up at Sir Knight, in midjump, going through the sky.

"I guess Simon was at least right about it not been a falling star if a monster is here," Sonya says.

"We should go get Simon," Britt says.

"No, he would think too much about helping Cindy," Sonya starts. "Like he said, he'll catch up. So, let's go."

"Right," Britt looks ahead. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords onto their Morphers and turn the dials.

"_Red Jet Zord! 0-1-0!"_

They then aim their VS Morphers ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger.

* * *

Couple buildings away, Sir Knight lands between two, before he looks around, "Now, where could it be?"

"Looking for anything in specify?"

Sir Knight turns to see Red and Yellow Vector Rangers.

"Us, perhaps?" Red Vector Ranger finishes.

"Argh! Not more Rangers," Sir Knight says.

"More Rangers?" Red Vector Ranger responds.

"The Squad Rangers must already been here," Yellow Vector Ranger realizes.

"Then we should finish this quickly," Red Vector Ranger suggests, with his friend nods her head in agreement.

Both Vector Rangers hold up their Grab Blades, before charging Sir Knight, who blocks Red Vector Ranger's strike with his sword, as Yellow Vector Ranger flips over his head. She then kicks him in the back, force Sir Knight forward couple steps, before he spins and strikes with his sword, forcing the two Vector Rangers to block with their Grab Blades.

"I don't have time for this," Sir Knight's safe glows, before he jumps high up.

But then Red Vector Ranger uses his Grab Blade to grab Sir Knight's leg, "Like I said…" Red Vector Ranger pulls back on his Grab Blade, pulling Sir Knight down, as he falls onto the ground. "Let finish this quickly."

Sir Knight spins onto his feet and strikes with his sword, but Yellow Vector Ranger steps in front of her friend, blocking with her Grab Blade.

Sir Knight takes couple steps back, "You wanna fight, then let's go."

Sir Knight runs to the side, with the two Vector Rangers follow after him.

Sir Knight knocks down a door, as he runs into an old warehouse, with the two Vector Rangers close behind him.

"That far enough," Red Vector Ranger jumps up, off Sir Knight shoulder and flips in midair, landing in front of the monster, stopping him. "You done running."

Sir Knight looks slightly behind him to see Yellow Vector Ranger, before looking back ahead, "I have to agree."

* * *

The Squad Rangers run up to each other between two buildings.

"No sign of that monster," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"He couldn't have gone too far," Red Squad Ranger holds a hand to his chin. "But he could've hide anywhere, I mean, seriously, how many empty warehouses does this city have?"

Green Squad Ranger looks to the side, walks up to a building, as he looks through a slightly open door, before he looks back to his friends, "Over here!"

Green Squad Ranger pulls the door, as the other Squad Rangers approach him.

"You found the monster?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"No," Green Squad Ranger says, as they enter the warehouse to see the metal orb had crashed into the ground, creating a small dent, with a large, grasping hole in the roof. "It's the message pod."

"I don't think I have ever seen a message pod," Pink Squad Ranger says, as Green Squad Ranger knees down.

"What could be so important about a message pod, that Chainlord would sent a monster after it?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

Green Squad Ranger opens the top half of the message pod on a hinge. The top half has a large screen, with two buttons next to it, and the bottom half is a disc slot, with on either sides are two Zords. One Zord is green, based on a helicopter with two rotors on top, and a black dial on its tail. The other Zord is a mostly white police motorcycle.

"I think this would be it," Green Squad Ranger says.

"More Zords," Pink Squad Ranger realizes. "One of them have a dial. So a Squad Zord and a Vector Zord?"

"Play the message," Red Vector Ranger instructs.

Green Squad Ranger presses the first button.

Suddenly, an older bald head man appears on the screen, with a large "X" symbol on the wall behind him.

"I am Davus. I had few accomplishes in my life. But one of them was the VS Morphers and their corresponding Zords. I designed each of them to be able to work in perfect unison, each with their own strengths, with their full powers only realized, together. Unfortunately, while they are powerful, but can still be misused. As such, I separated them. Included Cyclone Zord and Cycle Zord. I hope they would find their way to those who will only use their abilities for the betterment of all life."

The video stops, with the screen freezes on Davus, as Green Squad Ranger lowers his head.

"I don't believe it, the creator of the Zords…" Red Squad Ranger says.

Pink Squad Ranger then notices her friend, "Green, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure…" Green Squad Ranger looks back at the frozen screen. "Davus… is my uncle."

* * *

Simon walks behind buildings, looking around, "Britt, Sonya!"

Then Simon turns to see inside a warehouse, as Sir Knight dodges Red Vector Ranger's roundhouse kick, before blocking Yellow Vector Ranger's Grab Blade.

Simon holds up his VS Morpher, "On my way."

Sir Knight backs up couple steps, before holding his sword with both hands, "This been fun, but it time for all fun to come crashing down."

"What?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

Sir Knight then fires sword slashes, around the two Vector Rangers, blasting through pillars through the room, as debris starts to fall around them.

Sir Knight runs to the side, as the ceiling starts to fall down on the two Vector Rangers.

"NO!" Simon yells.

* * *

"Your uncle created our Morphers and Zords?" Red Squad Ranger responds. "Why you never tell us?"

Green Squad Ranger straightens up to face his friends, "You never asked." He then looks away. "Besides, it kinda painful."

"What happened?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"There was a lab accident, an explosion… he didn't survive," Green Squad Ranger explains.

"I'm so sorry," Pink Squad Ranger says.

Red Squad Ranger places a hand on his friend's shoulder, "So am I, but unfortunately we can't stay around here."

"Of course," Green Squad Ranger nods his head.

"Can you make a copy of the message?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

Green Squad Ranger nods his head again and turns back to the message pod.

* * *

Simon looks at the collapse mess inside the warehouse, as Sir Knight exits from the side of the warehouse, spinning around.

"Two Rangers down, I might get a bonus for this," Sir Knight says to himself.

Simon, angry, slides his Zord onto his VS Morpher, as he starts charging, then in a flash of blue light, he has morphed into Blue Vector Ranger.

Blue Vector Ranger jumps and kicks Sir Knight in the back, knocking him onto the ground. Then as Sir Knight gets back up, Blue Vector Ranger aims his VS Morpher at the monster.

"You'll pay for that," Blue Vector Ranger angrily says.

"Another Ranger? Is this planet infected with them or something?!" Sir Knight says.

Suddenly couple shots shoot out of the piles of debris, drawing the two's attentions, as Red and Yellow Vector Ranger are pulling themselves out.

Blue Vector Ranger then runs over to his friends, before he helps Yellow Vector Ranger to her feet, "You guys are okay."

"Was there any doubt?" Red Vector Ranger joking asks. "Now let's finish business."

The Vector Rangers look to the side to see Sir Knight is gone.

"He got away!" Blue Vector Ranger yells, before he and his friends are covered in energy, demorphing.

"This is all my fault," Simon says, as he takes couple steps ahead.

"No it not, Simon," Britt says.

"Yes, it is, I got distracted by other things and you guys almost got hurt and now that Medieval reject got away," Simon responds, without looking at his friends. "Guess, my mom was right."

"I don't think you ever mentioned your mother before," Sonya says.

"Well, she passed away when I was a kid," Simon turns to face them. "But I do remember she saying not to multitask so much."

"You multitask a lot as a kid, too?" Britt asks.

"No, she said to my father," Simon explains.

"Wait, your father?" Sonya asks. "Then, when my mom says that very few people could multitask efficiently, she was talking about your dad?"

"Guess so…" Simon says, as he looks down.

"Whichever we realized it or not, we can't help but act like our parents sometime," Britt says.

"Yeah, like his father, Simon do multiple things at once, and like your father, Britt, you focus on one thing without thinking about anything else," Sonya says.

"Hey…" Britt says, with a grin. "What about you?"

"Well, my mother was perfect, so I guess I'm perfect too," Sonya says, as she places her hands on her hips and gives a big smile.

Simon starts laughing, as Britt and Sonya look over to him.

"Listen guys, for the rest of the day, you got my full focus," Simon says. "So let get this knight."

"Lead the way," Britt says.

Simon turns around, as he and his friends hold up their VS Morphers, "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords onto their Morphers.

"_Blue Plane Zord! 2-6-0!"_

They aim their Morphers ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger, Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, and Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger.

The Vector Rangers look at each others.

"Okay, let's split up, if you found the monster call it in," Red Vector Ranger instructs.

"Right," Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers say in unison.

* * *

After a little bit, Red Vector Ranger rounds a corner pass a building, when he looks into a warehouse's opened window to see the Squad Rangers in front of the message pod.

"Is that what all of this is about?" Red Vector Ranger whispers, when he notices the two Zords in the pod. "Wait, are those Zords?"

At that moment, a disc pop out of the slot, which Green Squad Ranger pulls out, "Okay, the message is copied."

"Good, now it time to get serious," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Serious?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"Yeah, since we got to this planet, we had been constant distracted," Red Squad Ranger starts. "But that have to stop now. We can't let anything else distract us from our mission, the only thing that truly matters."

"The only thing that matters…?" Red Vector Ranger repeats to himself.

Suddenly, small explosions go off next to the Squad Rangers, causing them to look at the entrance to see Sir Knight.

"Well, well, look like you found my property," Sir Knight points his sword at them. "And they say there never a space cop around when you need one."

"This doesn't belong to you," Green Squad Ranger says.

"But we are bringing you in," Red Squad Ranger adds.

"Guess again, copper, no one jail Sir Knight. But I will get the message pod."

"Guess again," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she and the others charging, firing their VS Morphers with Sir Knight blocks with his sword.

Red Squad Ranger ducks under Sir Knight's sword, with Green Squad Ranger kicks him, follows by Pink Squad Ranger jump kicks Sir Knight, forcing the monster out of the warehouse.

At the same, Red Vector Ranger sneaks into the warehouse through a side entrance, closes the message pod and picks it up as he go back through the side entrance.

Red and Green Squad Rangers block Sir Knight's sword with their Sonic Batons, in Baton Mode, before forcing the sword down, with Pink Squad Ranger jumps up from behind her friends, launch a corkscrew kick, knocking Sir Knight back.

On the side of the building, Red Vector Ranger seats down the message pod and opens, "Okay, let's see."

He presses the second button, with the words "COPYING" appears on the screen.

"Copying… Guess that will do," Red Vector Ranger presses the side of his helmet. "Guys, I found the monster, and what he's after."

Sir Knight swings his sword, knocks Green Squad Ranger to the side, before blocking Red Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton. Sir Knight then manages to push him back and strikes him, knocking the Ranger to the side, as Pink Squad Ranger fires her VS Morpher at the monster.

Red and Green Squad Rangers quickly moves over to Pink Squad Ranger.

"I think we start to wear him down," Green Squad Ranger says.

"Guess again, you hadn't even dinged my armor," Sir Knight claims, before he is suddenly kicked in the back, knocking him over to the side, as Yellow Vector Ranger lands behind him, with Blue Vector Ranger next to her.

"Then I guess it's our turn," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"The Vector Rangers!" Pink Squad Ranger yells, before she and Green Squad Ranger charge ahead.

"But where their Red Ranger," Red Squad Ranger wonders, before he looks over and sees Red Vector Ranger kneed down in front of the opened message pod.

At that moment, a data disc pops out of the message pod's disc slot, with Red Vector Ranger takes it, "Wonder what you have to say." He puts the disc to behind him, before reaches for Cyclone Zord. "Now, for you two."

Suddenly, small explosions go off next to him, causing Red Vector Ranger to see Red Squad Ranger charging him.

"Get away from that!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

"Finders keeper," Red Vector Ranger closes the message pod, and with it in hand, rolls away from the approaching Squad Ranger, before blasting at him with his VS Morpher. "And leaper." He spins around and jumps away.

"Hold it!" Red Squad Ranger jumps after him.

At the same time, Green Squad Ranger fires his VS Morpher up at Blue Vector Ranger on a platform, as he jumps off and onto another, meanwhile Pink Squad Ranger jumps to the side to blast Blue Vector Ranger, as Yellow Vector Ranger fires at Sir Knight.

Blue Vector Ranger jumps off and spins, then dodges a VS Morpher strike from Pink Squad Ranger, then blocks another.

"Guess it really does pay to multitask," Blue Vector Ranger twists her arm to get her to fire her VS Morpher, causing Green Squad Ranger to dodge and Sir Knight to get hit.

Sir Knight falls onto the ground, which Yellow Vector Ranger notices, "Guess you right there." After she moves couple inches, she hears a strange sound, causing her to look up and sees missiles flying toward them.

The missiles slammed into the ground around the battle, creating huge explosions around everyone, knocking the Rangers onto the ground.

"Those missiles…!" Sir Knight exclaims, before he slowly turns. "Can it be…?!"

As the smoke dissipates, Bomblast appears, holding his warhammer, which have four holes on one side holding missiles, which closes up, he then twists the hammer around, as he approaches them.

"I was wondering what taking you so long, Sir Knight," Bomblast says.

Sir Knight holds down his sword, as he bows slightly, "Forget me, Bomblast."

"Bomblast…" Green Squad Ranger says, as the Rangers are still on the ground.

"Who is this guy?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

Blue Vector Ranger manages to get on his knees, "It like he is radiating power."

"I am Bomblast, right hand to Chainlord and his faithful servant."

Pink Squad Ranger gets on one knee, "He's Chainlord's feared right hand."

Green Squad Ranger turns over to his comrade, while getting on his knees, "Does the Space Police have orders not to face him without an army."

"Wise orders," Bomblast says, as he starts approaching, with Sir Knight steps to the side. "Now to show you why it is so."

Bomblast charges with his warhammer.

Pink Squad Ranger fires her VS Morpher at Bomblast's hammer harmlessly, as Yellow Vector Ranger rolls out of the way of a hammer strike, which hit the ground, causing an explosion. Green Squad Ranger fires his VS Morpher without effect, with Bomblast swings his warhammer and hits the ground, causing another explosion.

Sir Knight walks over to the side, "Well, you seem to have this handle, so I just…" Sir Knight's safe glows, before his spring-like legs send him flying onto a warehouse, and then again into the distance. "Vamoosh!"

* * *

The sun starts to set, as in an alley, Red Vector Ranger uses the message pod to block couple of Red Squad Ranger's kicks.

"Is it bad enough you refuse to hand over the stolen Zords, now you are taking Space Police property," Red Squad Ranger says.

"I don't see your name on it," Red Vector Ranger tosses the message pod into the air, then kicks Red Squad Ranger squarely in the chest.

Red Squad Ranger falls onto his back and then fire his VS Morpher, blasting Red Vector Ranger off his feet.

Red Squad Ranger quickly runs to the same spot and holds out his arms, before looking up, "What?"

He sees Sir Knight lands on a nearby roof, holding the message pod, "Thanks, Rangers, this is the easiest job I have yet."

Sir Knight turns around, laugh, before he jumps high into the air.

"He's like those Earth things I heard about, leaping beans," Red Squad Ranger comments.

"That jumping beans."

Red Squad Ranger looks to the side, to see Red Vector Ranger blasts him with his VS Morpher.

Red Squad Ranger falls to a knee, before he looks up to see the Vector Ranger is gone, with him straightening, "C'mon!"

Not too far away, Red Vector Ranger sees Sir Knight is leaping high through the air, before aiming his VS Morpher at him, "Now to bring you back down to Earth."

Red Vector Ranger fires his VS Morpher, hitting Sir Knight, with the Message Pod thrown out of his arms, as the monster falls straight down, screaming.

Sir Knight falls into a dumpster, with the lids fall down, "Great, now I have to take a bath, and I just took one a decade ago!"

At the same time, the message pod falls into the back of a passing by truck, which turns a corner, as Red Vector Ranger runs out to the street and looks around.

"What?! Where is it?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pink Squad Ranger is thrown against a wall, before Green Squad Ranger ducks under a warhammer strike, as Blue and Yellow Vector Ranger spin to the sides. Yellow Vector Ranger tries blast Bomblast, but a hammer slam on the ground, throws her and Blue Vector Ranger off their feet.

Green Squad Ranger fires at Bomblast as he charges, and then grabs his free arm, but Bomblast twists his arm back and manages to grab the Ranger's wrist.

"Now, Sir Knight," Bomblast turns around, forcing Green Squad Ranger to go with him, as he notices someone is missing. "Sir Knight! That coward ran off!"

Bomblast then throws Green Squad Ranger to the side, before he slams his warhammer down.

Red Squad Ranger jumps to see the scene before him, "What's going on here?!"

"One of the Red Rangers… where the Message Pod?" Bomblast asks.

"And who you supposed to be?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"I am Bomblast, now answer my question or it your friends' lives," Bomblast holds up his hammer with both hands.

"Bomblast…" Red Squad Ranger looks to the side, before he looks ahead. "Listen, I don't know where the message pod is, but Sir Knight and the Red Vector Ranger got away."

Bomblast takes couple steps forward, "I see, Sir Knight better succeed, or, Chainlord won't be happy, but maybe I can still achieve victory here." He holds up a brown pinecone-like object.

Bomblast shakes the object slightly, causing a silver column to pop up from the top, he then tosses it high into the air, "Rockgator, destroy!"

The object explodes into green energy which spreads out and forms a giant monster, covered in brown rock armor, with large green crystals coming out of its shoulders and two hands resembling snapping turtles' mouths.

"Like we don't have enough things to worry about," Yellow Vector Ranger comments.

"Go, my Rockgator, level this city to the ground," Bomblast says, as a large portal appears in front of him, which he walks through.

The Rockgator starts to stalk toward the city.

"I don't believe this day," Red Squad Ranger says to himself, as Pink and Green Squad Rangers run up to him.

"I've always calculated how long it will take for that monster to level the city," Green Squad Ranger says. "It not good."

"We need to go, Red Ranger," Pink Squad Ranger says.

At that moment, Morph Zord flies down to in front of the Squad Rangers, before it turns and flies into Pink Squad Ranger, who holds it to her Red Ranger.

"Right!" Red Squad Ranger suddenly exclaims, before he takes Morph Zord.

He slides the Morph Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Morph Zord!"_

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

Red Squad Ranger slides his Zord onto the VS Morpher and turns the barrel, before aiming the Morpher.

* * *

"Red Cruiser Zord, launch!"

"Pink Baton Zord, launch!"

"Green Cannon Zord, launch!"

* * *

The three Squad Zords ride across the highway.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Squad Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Rockgator stops and turns to see Squad Megazord standing further down the street. Rockgator roars.

* * *

"I calculated our victory at 100 percent," Green Squad Ranger says.

"Let's cream this overgrown boulder," Pink Squad Ranger adds.

* * *

Squad Megazord starts firing its cannon, blasting Rockgator as it walks toward them.

* * *

"No affect!" Green Squad Ranger yells.

"Hold on!" Pink Squad Ranger shouts.

* * *

Rockgator hits Squad Megazord with one hand, before blocking its baton, Rockgator then punches it in the chest.

* * *

"Counter attack!" Red Squad Ranger instructs.

* * *

Squad Megazord fires its cannon again, blasting Rockgator couple times.

* * *

"Now, let's end this!" Red Squad Ranger pulls out his VS Morpher.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Squad Ranger turns his VS Morpher's barrel, then aims it.

"Final Cannon Strike!" the Squad Rangers yell.

* * *

Squad Megazord's eyes glow for a second, before the Squad Ranger fires their Morphers.

Squad Megazord then swings around its arms, which are glowing, before resting the cannon arm across the baton and fires a large blast, which hits Rockgator.

Purple electric runs around Rockgator's body, before it falls backward and is consumed in a large explosion, as Squad Megazord lowers its arms.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger slowly lowers his Morpher, "Justice, preserved."

Pink Squad Ranger looks over her shoulder at her leader.

* * *

Squad Megazord glows for a second, before the Zords separated, with the three Squad Zords flip in the air and lands on the ground, as Morph Zord, in flight mode, flies pass them.

* * *

Later, in the secret lab, Davus' message complete on the computer, "I hope they would find their way to those who will only use their abilities for the betterment of all life."

Sonya turns from the computer to Simon, standing next to her, "Wow, the creator of the Zords."

"Yeah, and from what he said, there could be more than the ones we already have and the two in that pod," Simon guesses.

"So are we going after those Zords?" Sonya asks, as she and Simon looks over to Britt, who is standing next to a wall.

"Well, we can't let Sir Knight get them," Simon says.

* * *

"_We can't let anything else distract us from our mission, the only thing that truly matters."_

* * *

"Yeah…" Britt starts, as he turns to the exit. "Let's go and find them, before they fall into the wrong hands."

Britt starts to leave, with Sonya and Simon behind him.

* * *

"You lost it!" Chainlord yells, as Sir Knight stands several feet in front of him at the Nether Mansion.

"I'm so sorry, but those Rangers keep on getting in my way," Sir Knight explains.

"I don't care about any excuses," Chainlord gets up, and slowly approaches Sir Knight. "All I care about is you retrieve the message pod, no matter who you have to destroy to do it!"

* * *

The truck, with the message pod in its truck bed, rides down a street.


	6. A Red Clash

Sonya yawns, stretching her arms, as she is walking down a street with Britt and Simon at night.

"Do you mind, Sonya, if you keep on yawning, I am gonna yawn," Britt tells her.

Sonya brings her arms down, "Remember, Britt, we won't be here, if you hadn't lost the new Zords."

"I didn't lose them, that monster dropped them," Britt explains.

"After you blasted him," Sonya reminds him.

"Yeah, okay, I went to where they should've dropped and they just gone," Britt finishes. "Someone else must've grabbed them, it's not like they can just got up and walked away."

"Like the Morph Zord?" Simon asks.

"They were in a message pod…" Britt adds.

* * *

"You should we can't just track them?" Bari asks, as he, Gavin and Nella are walking down a street at night. "After all, they hadn't been activated yet."

"I already tried at the junkyard," Gavin starts. "The message pod must block their energy signal from being tracked."

"So we'll might end up searching for them all night?" Nella guesses.

"Yeah…" Bari responds.

* * *

The truck, carrying the message pod, pulls into a driveway, coming to a stop, as a thirteen years old boy comes running out of the house.

"Hey, Brian, how was it?" the young boy asks his older brother.

Brian, an eighteen years old man, comes out of the truck, "Stevon, what are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep, so well…?" Stevon responds.

Brian sighs, before closing the driver's side door, "Unfortunately, I lack the experience for computer analyze."

"Maybe you should go to college like you wanted," Stevon suggests.

Brian leans against his truck, "With dad working overseas due to his new promotion, I'm needed here."

"I can take care of myself," Stevon crosses his arms.

"True," Brian smirks. "But still, I'm needed around the house."

Stevon walks over to the truck bed and looks into it, "So you didn't get the job, instead you brought a metal beach ball?"

"What now?" Brian looks into the truck bed. "What this?" Brian picks up the message pod and looks it over, "What is this?"

"It what I'm looking for."

Brian and Stevon look over at the end of the driveway to see Sir Knight, points his sword at the two brothers.

"Now, hand it over, if you know what's good for you."

* * *

Two sudden screams grab both search teams of unmorphed Rangers, with both teams running off.

* * *

"A Red Clash"

* * *

Brian, holding the message pod, with Stevon behind him, backs away toward their house as Sir Knight approaches them.

"W-We don't want any trouble," Brian nervously says.

"There won't be any trouble, just hand over the message pod," Sir Knight orders.

Brian looks at the pod in his hands before holding it up, "Th-This?"

Sir Knight nods his head, with Brian, his arms shaking, holds out the pod, which Sir Knight takes with his free hand.

"Very good," Sir Knight suddenly points his word at the two brothers. "Now for you two."

"B-But you said there won't be any trouble," Brian says.

"Oh, there won't be, this will be very easy for me," Sir Knight tells them.

"Back off, Sir Knight!"

The monster turns to see Red, Pink, and Green Squad Rangers aiming their VS Morphers at him.

"Serious? It's like I can't swing a stick on this planet without finding a Power Ranger," Sir Knight says.

"Put down the message pod and step away from the civilians," Red Squad Ranger instructs.

"Sure thing, but what about them?" Sir Knight asks, pointing his sword to behind the Rangers.

"Nice try, we not gonna fall for that old trick," Red Squad Ranger tells him.

Suddenly, small explosions go off behind the Squad Rangers, forcing them forward a little bit, before turning to see a group of Skullvors charging at them.

"Is this a part of the old trick?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

"We can't let Sir Knight get away this time, let's go," Red Squad Ranger instructs.

"Right," Pink and Green Squad Rangers say in unison.

Red Squad Ranger blocks a Skullvor's sword strike with his Sonic Baton in Baton Mode, before he forces it back and uses the Sonic Baton to trip the Skullvor and then strike another.

Green Squad Ranger rolls away from a Skullvor, but when he stands up, he steps on the bottom of a rake, bringing the rake up, with Green Squad Ranger catching the rake by its handle. He then quickly uses the rake to block a Skullvor's sword strike, before kicks the bottom of the rake to spin it and swings it, knocking down the Skullvor. He catches the Skullvor with the bottom of the rake, and swings the rake, throwing the Skullvor into couple more.

Green Squad Ranger then looks at the rake in his hand, "Who know Earth have such a versatile weapon."

Pink Squad Ranger and a Skullvor jump through the air, before landing on the truck bed, she then brings the Skullvor to the side and roundhouse kicks it, knocking the Skullvor onto the front of the truck, landing on the hood.

The Skullvor's sudden fall startles Brian and Stevon, who stands back up against the house's wall.

Pink Squad Ranger flips off the back of the truck, avoiding two Skullvor's sword strikes, before she spin kicks both of them.

At the same time, Britt, Sonya, and Simon round the corner to see Green Squad Ranger, using the rake, struggling with a Skullvor.

"The Squad Rangers are here already?" Sonya asks.

"Look like it," Simon adds, as Red Squad Ranger turns from a Skullvor to Sir Knight, with his Sonic Baton.

"Let's get to work," Britt says, before the three step to behind the corner. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Red Jet Zord! 0-1-0!"_

They aim their Morphers ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger, and Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

Pink and Green Squad Rangers roll away from several Skullvors, before taking defensive stands, then couple of the Skullvors are blasted. The two Squad Rangers then notice Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers several feet away, with their VS Morphers.

"Mind if we join this party?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

Sir Knight is knocked back, dropping the message pod, with Red Squad Ranger turning to face the others, "Wait, the Vector Rangers are here?!"

Suddenly a wire swings out, wraps around the message pod and pulls it up, as Red Vector Ranger flips through the air and lands on the truck bed, with the message pod pulled into his hands, "We are, and we're taking this."

"You're taking nothing," Sir Knight swings his sword, tripping Red Vector Ranger.

"Neither are you!" Red Squad Ranger grabs Sir Knight's sword hand, swings himself pass the monster, before pulling Sir Knight to the side and kicks him.

Sir Knight falls onto the ground, as Pink and Green Squad Rangers aim their VS Morpher at the monster.

"Freeze, Sir Knight," Pink Squad Ranger instructs.

Suddenly, Yellow Vector Ranger kicks up Pink Squad Ranger's arms, before swinging her cape in front of the Ranger, as Blue Vector Ranger grabs Green Squad Ranger's arms and pulls him to the side.

"Don't interrupt," Yellow Vector Ranger launches a roundhouse kick, which Pink Squad Ranger blocks.

Green Squad Ranger breaks free from Blue Vector Ranger's hold, before he launches his knee into his opponent's chest and then spin kicks Blue Vector Ranger.

"You all been interrupting me!" Sir Knight returns to his feet. "Now, just get out of my way!"

Sir Knight launches a sword slash at Red Squad Ranger, who rolls out of the way of the attack, with the sword slash continues toward Brian and Stevon, who are holding onto each other in fear.

Red Vector Ranger returns to his feet on the truck bed, "No!"

Red Vector Ranger jumps down in front of Brian and Stevon, blocking the sword slash with the message pod, after couple seconds, the message pod is blasted out of his hands and falls onto the ground, pops open, as electric runs around the pod with the screen cracked.

Red Vector Ranger falls onto a knee, before turns to Brian and Stevon, "Are you two okay?"

Brian and Stevon silently nods their heads.

Sir Knight hurries over to the damaged message pod, panicking pressing buttons, "No, no, no, no! Blast it! The message pod is worthless now!" He quickly notices the two Zords, before grabbing them, "At least I can still salvage this mission."

Then Sir Knight's safe glows, before he jumps high up.

"Not this time," Red Squad Ranger returns to his feet and starts to give chase. "Pink, Green, handle the Vector Rangers."

Pink Squad Ranger jump kicks Yellow Vector Ranger, knocking her back, "Right."

Red Vector Ranger walks away from Brian and Stevon and looks at the running Ranger, "Not gonna happen."

Red Vector Ranger starts to give chase.

* * *

After couple moments, Sir Knight lands near a construction site before he looks at the two Zords in his hand, "I should've gotten away by now."

"Guess again!" Red Squad Ranger jumps through the air, striking down with his Sonic Baton in Baton Mode.

Sir Knight barely blocks with his sword, with Red Squad Ranger uses his momentum to throw himself into a roll, before back kicking Sir Knight, knocking the Cycle Zord out of his hand which flies into Red Vector Ranger's outreached hand.

"One down, one to go," Red Vector Ranger holds down the Zord.

"Hey, I stole that, unfair and square," Sir Knight says.

"Yeah, and I'm taking the other Zord, and whatever in your safe," Red Vector Ranger tells him.

"No you not," Red Squad Ranger stands up in front of Sir Knight, and blasts Red Vector Ranger, before turning and grabs the Cyclone Zord in his hand, but Sir Knight isn't letting go, with the two pulled onto the construction site.

After moving couple more feet, Red Squad Ranger places a foot against Sir Knight's chest, spins himself, and kicks him, forcing him to let go of the Cyclone Zord, now in Red Squad Ranger's hand, as he falls onto a knee.

Red Squad Ranger then fires his VS Morpher, blasting Sir Knight, "Now, for you."

Suddenly, Red Vector Ranger uses his Grab Blade to "grab" Red Squad Ranger's outreached wrist, swings himself under the arm and kicks Red Squad Ranger in the side, "Not just yet."

Red Squad Ranger rolls away, spins onto his heel, and fires his VS Morpher, blasting the Grab Blade out of Red Vector Ranger's hand, "Stay out of my way!"

Red Vector Ranger then flips to the side and fires his own VS Morpher, "That's my line."

As Red Vector Ranger charges ahead, Sir Knight slowly backs away, "This just isn't my day."

Red Vector Ranger dodges under Red Squad Ranger's spin kick, before the two Rangers start to struggle with each other, with their VS Morphers against each other.

Then Red Squad Ranger looks to the side, before looking around, "Sir Knight, he got away, because of you."

"No, this is on you, if you just leave me and my friends alone, we would have taken care of Sir Knight by now," Red Vector Ranger starts. "Hey, we are more than capable of handling this Chainlord and his monsters."

"No you are not, you and your friends need to step down, and let us handle this," Red Squad Ranger says. "This is our mission, so let us complete it in peace."

"Your mission…" Red Vector Ranger repeats.

* * *

"_Since we got to this planet, we had been constant distracted," Red Squad Ranger starts. "But that have to stop now. We can't let anything else distract us from our mission, the only thing that truly matters."_

"_The only thing that matters…?" Red Vector Ranger repeats to himself._

* * *

_Sir Knight launches a sword slash at Red Squad Ranger, who rolls out of the way of the attack, with the sword slash continues toward Brian and Stevon, who are holding onto each other in fear._

* * *

"Your mission…" Red Vector Ranger tightens his grip on his VS Morpher. "That all you care about!"

Suddenly, Red Vector Ranger jumps off the ground, kicks Red Squad Ranger in the chest, breaking their hold on each other, and then in midair, falling backward, he fires his VS Morpher, blasting Red Squad Ranger, who falls onto his back, with the Red Cruiser Zord flies off his VS Morpher and lands on a nearby pile of concrete slabs.

Red Vector Ranger aims his VS Morpher at the downed Ranger, "I'm taking both Zords."

Red Squad Ranger seats up and holds up the Cyclone Zord firmly, "Not gonna happen."

Red Vector Ranger then looks at Red Cruiser Zord, before starting to walk over, "In fact, since you always threaten to take my Zord, maybe I should take yours too."

Red Squad Ranger returns to his feet, as Red Vector Ranger gets closer, then he slides the new Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel so it is on top.

"_Cyclone Zord!"_

Red Squad Ranger then aim his VS Morpher, "That's enough!" A long road emerges from the VS Morpher. "Cyclone Zord, launch!"

The Zord rides off the Morpher and onto the road, before it flies off and grows to giant size, forcing Red Vector Ranger to fall down to the ground to avoid it.

Red Vector Ranger looks over to the side, as Cyclone Zord flies to above Red Squad Ranger.

Red Squad Ranger quickly grabs Red Cruiser Zord, "You not taking any new Zords today!" He then jumps up.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger lands on the cockpit's riding machine and inserts his VS Morpher.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger seats on the ground as Cyclone Zord flies overhead, "Guess again, I'm not losing to you!"

He slides his new Zord onto the VS Morpher.

"_Cycle Zord!"_

He turns the barrel so the Zord is on the bottom, then returns to his feet and aims his Morpher, "Cycle Zord, launch!"

A long road emerges from his Morpher, before Cycle Zord rides off the Morpher and onto the road, with the road turning so the Zord is upright, then the Zord jumps off the road and grows to giant and turns around to its summoner.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger lands on the cockpit's riding machine and inserts his VS Morpher, "Let's ride."

* * *

Cycle Zord revs up, then rides off.

* * *

Cycle Zord is riding down a highway, with Cyclone Zord flying behind it and firing lasers down at it.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger turns his controls back and forth to the sides, "I really hate been grounded…"

* * *

"Look like you grabbed the wrong Zord," Red Squad Ranger comments.

* * *

Cyclone Zord continues to chase Cycle Zord, as Morph Zord, still small, flies by.

* * *

"Morph Zord shown up, good, then it can watch me do…" Red Vector Ranger says, before he turns his controls.

* * *

Cycle Zord makes a suddenly turns, as Red Vector Ranger calls out "This!" Cycle Zord then rides up the side of a skyscraper, before it jumps off, turns in midair and flies back down.

* * *

"Gotcha ya'!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

* * *

"Not yet," Red Squad Ranger, before he spins the "Ready" sign over the riding machine. "Battle Mode!"

* * *

Cycle Zord is falling down toward Cyclone Zord, when it's two overhead rotors turn to opposite sides, allowing Cycle Zord to falls over the Zord.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger looks over his shoulder for a second, "Well, that tricky."

* * *

Cycle Zord lands on the ground, as it skims across the ground and turns.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger's cockpit shakes slightly as the Zord comes to a stop, "But I'm pretty tricky myself." The "Ready" sign appears, before he spins it. "Battle Mode!"

* * *

The sides of the Cycle Zord's front wheel glows slightly , before it pulls up on an axel, then the axel straight upward. The wheel "grabs" onto the back of Cyclone Zord, stopping it from flying.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger's cockpit forceful shakes, before he looks over his shoulder, "What?!"

* * *

Cyclone Zord is unable to break away from Cycle Zord.

* * *

"Let me go!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger snaps his fingers, "Look like I caught a large one."

* * *

Pink and Green Squad Rangers spin to the side, as they face down Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers.

"Now what?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

"Sir Knight escaped and the Reds are fighting, we better regroup for now," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she and her friend start to back up. "But this isn't over."

The two Vector Rangers watch as the two Squad Rangers spin around and run away.

"You know, I hate to say, but they're right, we better regroup too," Blue Vector Ranger tells his friend.

"Right, let's go," Yellow Vector Ranger responds, before the two of them turn and run away.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger turns his controls, "Let go for a spin!"

* * *

Cycle Zord spins around rapidly, forcing Cyclone Zord into a spin with it.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger's cockpit spins around.

* * *

Cycle Zord continues its spin, until Red Squad Ranger is thrown out of Cyclone Zord, with the Zord shrinks back down.

* * *

Cyclone Zord lands in Red Vector Ranger's hand, still in his cockpit, before he holds it up, "I'll be taking that."

* * *

Cycle Zord revs up and then rides off.

Red Squad Ranger gets up to see the departing Zord, "Get back here!" He falls to a knee. "Get back here…"

* * *

Brian stands at the end of the driveway, looking around.

"What is it, Brian?" Stevon asks his brother, approaching him.

"I think everyone had left," Brian answers.

"What about that?" Stevon asks, as the two brothers turn to look at the damaged message pod.

"I'll junk it in the morning," Brian responds. "Right now, let's get some sleep."

Brian places a hand on Stevon's shoulder, as the two walk toward the house, pass the damaged message pod.

* * *

Sir Knight is walking down an alley, looking down.

"I don't believe this, I lost the message pod, I lost the new Zords," Sir Knight quickly throws his head back, with a hand to his head. "I'll be lucky if Chainlord only turn me into a paper weight for this disaster!"

"Don't believe in second chances?"

Sir Knight spins around to see Madame Evillina.

"Madame Evillina…?" Sir Knight tilts his head, before approaching her. "Wait, did Chainlord said he will give me a second chance?"

"No," Evillina responds, causing Sir Knight to look down again. "But that doesn't mean you can't try to make it up to him?"

"How?" Sir Knight looks up at Evillina.

"By proving your usefulness," Evillina starts. "By destroying both teams of Rangers."

"You think that will do it?" Sir Knight asks. "Wait, I could barely hold my own when they were fighting each other and me. How could I destroy them?"

"You can't, now," Evillina says, as she gently places a hand on his head. "But if you let me make some… modifications, you could destroy them easily."

"Really? You'll make me stronger, faster, smarter?" Sir Knight asks.

"Yeah… sure," Evillina removes her hand and turns around. "Although the last one won't be too hard." Evillina starts walking forward, "Now, let's go."

"Right!" Sir Knight starts to follow Madame Evillina.

* * *

The next day, Britt places the Cyclone Zord and Cycle Zord down on the table in the secret lab.

"Two Zords for the price of one," Britt says with a smile. "Not bad for a late night."

"That's great, Britt," Sonya says, sitting in front of the computer. "But was it necessary to take a Zord from the Squad Rangers.

Simon stands next to Sonya, with his arms crossed, "She's right, does it really pay to antagonize the Squad Rangers like this?"

Britt sighs, "We can't count on the Squad Rangers to have Earth's best interests at heart."

Britt walks to the secret lab's entrance, with Simon and Sonya look at each other.

* * *

Bari is standing in the center of the junkyard, performs a roundhouse kick, launches a punch and then an arm swipe. At the front of Hector's house, Hector and Gavin are standing, watching Bari, as Nella steps out of the house. Hector yawns.

"How long has he been doing this?" Nella asks.

"Since the sun got up, at least he cut down on all the 'hiyas'," Hector explains, as he waves his hands around in a mock martial arts movement.

"I see," Nella starts to walk over.

Hector looks over to Gavin, "Are you gonna talk with him, too?" But Gavin doesn't say anything or move, with Hector waves his hand in front of him. "Gavin?" Hector then tabs him on the shoulder.

"Oh," Gavin finally moves and looks over to Hector. "Good morning, Hector."

"Were you sleeping with your eyes open?" Hector asks.

"Yeah, I always sleep like that," Gavin explains.

"Ooookay," Hector responds.

Bari delivers a front kick, before he slowly lowers his leg as Nella approaches him.

"Bari, are you okay?" Nella asks.

"I'm fine, Nella," Bari answers without looking at her, and then fires off another punch, followed by a second.

"Really?" Nella starts. "Because while you've always taken training serious, you never start up so early, especially after a late night."

Bari doesn't respond, but instead perform a spin kick.

Nella sighs, "Is this because Red Vector Ranger beat you?"

Bari immediately looks over to Nella, "He only won because of a cheap shot."

"Okay, okay," Nella holds up hers hands defensively. "Can I ask one more question?"

Bari looks down for a moment, before turns around and takes a fighting stance, "If you wished." He starts punching the air.

"If their Red Ranger beat you because of a cheap shot, then why didn't you clear the area of civilians?" Nella asks.

Bari stops with one outreached fist, as he slightly looks over his shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you engaged with Sir Knight right next to a civilian housing, with its inhabitants right there," Nella starts. "But you didn't clear the civilians or forced the fight away from the immediate area."

"He was after the message pod, Sir Knight wasn't going to leave so easy," Bari says, seemingly frozen in spot.

"You could've grabbed the message pod and used it to lure Sir Knight away," Nella adds.

Bari spins around to face her, "Neither you nor Gavin did anything."

"I'm not talking about us," Nella says. "I know you long enough to know when you're upset. I'm not sure if you upset because Red Vector Ranger beat you or because you make a mistake that was almost costly. But you are upset. And you need to deal with it, before another mistake is made."

Nella turns around and walks back to the house, with Bari looking down.

* * *

At Nether Mansion, Bomblast is blown across the room, landing hard on the ground. Bomblast looks up to see Chainlord, standing in front of his seat with one hand outstretched, and Madame Evillina to his side.

"Chainlord…" Bomblast starts, as he slowly returns to his feet.

"No." Chainlord swiftly interrupts. "The monster you picked not only failed to retrieve the message pod, but he destroyed it!"

"Chainlord, please, if you give me a chance, I will retrieve the Zords that were in the pod…" Bomblast starts.

"It was the message I wanted, and now it is no more…" Chainlord says, as he slowly clenches his fist. "I will be in my personal chamber, do not disturb me."

Chainlord turns and leave, as Bomblast takes couple steps forward.

"Chainlord… why he cares so much about such message…" Bomblast says, before he angrily turns. "And where is that coward, Sir Knight!"

"I wouldn't worry about him, Bomblast," Evillina says.

Bomblast turns to face her, "Why? What did you do?"

"I made a few modifications to Sir Knight," Evillina explains. "Giving him a chance to redeem himself."

"Are you out of your mind? You saw Chainlord's reaction just now, nothing Sir Knight could do would make up for it," Bomblast tells her.

"I knew that, but Sir Knight doesn't," Evillina explains. "But this gives me a chance to test my modifications."

"And you think Chainlord would be okay with that?" Bomblast asks.

"Considering how angry he is, I don't think he would care what happened to Sir Knight," Evillina says, before she starts laughing slightly.

* * *

On the top steps leading to the plaza of a strip mall, Sir Knight, now with a large blade on each of his arms, spreads his arms, as he looks around at the people walking, "Now isn't this the perfect place to start."

Not too far away, Brian and Stevon are walking down a sidewalk.

"Okay, we have enough time for some shopping before my job interview to help out at the school's computer lab," Brian says. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

"How about pizza?" Stevon asks.

Brian laughs a little bit, "You would want pizza everyday."

"Not like there anything wrong with that," Stevon responds, with Brian laughs.

Suddenly explosions are heard, before the brothers notice Sir Knight in the middle of the plaza, with Skullvors running as people are running in fear.

"Not again," Brian grabs Stevon's hand before they start running.

But a Skullvor, with its back to them, blocks their path, with Brian and Stevon dart to the side and hide behind a stone wall.

"Let's just hide here for a moment," Brian says, with his little brother nods his head. "We'll be safe."

* * *

Bari is standing in the center of the junkyard, looking at the Red Cruiser Zord in his hand.

Suddenly, Gavin and Nella rush out of the house.

"There are reports of a monster at something called a mall," Gavin announces.

Bari looks over at his friends as they approach, "Right, let's go."

"Will you be okay?" Nella asks.

"Of course, c'mon," Bari says, before leading his friends out of the junkyard.

* * *

"Come again," Janice says, as someone leave the library with couple books, before noticing Britt, Sonya, and Simon coming down the stairs.

"You three be up there for awhile," Janice says.

Sonya smiles, "Well, we want to make sure the inventory accurate, Aunt Janice."

"I appreciate that, Sonya," Janice says, as she presses couple keys on the computer. "And I'm really glad you all here today, according to the news there's a monster at the new mall."

Janice walks away from the counter, as the three friends look at each other.

* * *

Back at the mall's plaza, Sir Knight watches as the Skullvors continue to chase people.

"Are you serious? Yesterday, Rangers keep up on showing up every couple seconds, and now, nothing?" Sir Knight impatience says.

Unaware to Sir Knight, Bari, Nella, and Gavin arrived next to a corner and watch him.

"He's waiting for us?" Nella asks.

"It could be a trap, perhaps we should run recon around the perimeter," Gavin suggests.

"No time, we need to complete our miss… we need to stop Sir Knight before he hurt someone," Bari responds.

"Sure you up for this?" Nella asks.

"I am, let's go," Bari answers, before the three of them back up and stand side by side. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords onto their Morphers.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

They then aim their Morphers up, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Britt morphs into Red Squad Ranger, Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger, and Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

Sir Knight scans the plaza, "Now, where are they…"

Suddenly couple Skullvors are blasted off their feet, with Sir Knight turns to see the three Squad Rangers aiming their VS Morphers.

"Ah, finally, I get to test my new weapons," Sir Knight says to himself.

"You won't be getting away this time, Sir Knight," Red Squad Ranger warns.

"We'll see about that," Sir Knight responds, before Skullvors start to surround him. "Skullvors!"

Couple of the Skullvors start firing their blasters at the Squad Rangers and charge them, as the Squad Rangers return fire. At the same time, the Vector Rangers flip onto the scene.

"Look like we're late to the party," Red Vector Ranger runs as he fires his VS Morpher, blasting couple Skullvors.

Red Squad Ranger blocks a blast, before he looks over to the Vector Rangers, "Them."

Red Vector Ranger swipes away a Skullvor before blasting another Skullvor, "Or are we fashionable late?"

Blue Vector Ranger spins around a Skullvor, with it falling down, "I think we just on time."

Yellow Vector Ranger blocks a Skullvor with her VS Morpher, grabs it, and spins the Skullvor around and hold on it, "Then let's get going." Yellow Vector Ranger lets the Skullvor go.

The three Vector Rangers spin around, waving their capes, as Red Vector Ranger says, "Sound like a plan to me."

Red Vector Ranger places a foot on a downed Skullvor's back, and looks ahead at Sir Knight, "Now to get what inside your safe." Red Vector Ranger picks the downed Skullvor up onto its feet, "Unless you want to give it to us?"

Red Vector Ranger pushes the Skullvor, throwing it at Sir Knight, who avoids the Skullvor, "Never!"

Sir Knight starts charging the Vector Rangers, as they run at him firing their VS Morphers, "In fact, I'm taking the Zords you took from me!"

Blue and Red Vector Rangers roll pass Sir Knight, before Yellow Vector Ranger blocks his arm blade, do a split to allow Sir Knight to pass her as the other two Vector Rangers blast him in the back. Blue Vector Ranger jumps over his friend to kick the turning Sir Knight, before spins away, as Red Vector Ranger fires his Morpher, before he jumps over Sir Knight's arm blade strike.

Red Vector Ranger returns to his feet and blasts Sir Knight.

A Skullvor falls down, before Green Squad Ranger blasts another Skullvor, and Pink Squad Ranger dropkicks a third Skullvor and grabs it in a hold and fires her Morpher at another Skullvor.

"Green, we can't let Sir Knight escape again," Pink Squad Ranger instructs.

"Right," Green Squad Ranger agrees.

At that moment, Blue Vector Ranger flips toward the two Squad Rangers, "Sorry, Sir Knight's ours." He spins to knock down a Skullvor, before grabbing the two Squad Rangers outreach arms and pin them down, as Yellow Vector Ranger forces down Sir Knight's arm blade and then blasts him. "You have to wait for your turn."

The two Squad Rangers break free, with Blue Vector Ranger avoids an arm swipe from Green Squad Ranger, before the two Squad Rangers spin around and grab Blue Vector Ranger's arms.

"We don't wait to apprehend criminals," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Today you do," Blue Vector Ranger swings his right arm to force Pink Squad Ranger off and into a roll.

Red Squad Ranger grabs a Skullvor by the arm and throws it onto the ground.

Suddenly couple Skullvors around him are blasted, with Red Squad Ranger blocks a blast. He then return to his feet to see Red Vector Ranger aiming his VS Morpher at him.

"Not so funny to see you here," Red Vector Ranger places his VS Morpher against his shoulder, before starting to walk to the side. "So tell me, how your mission going today?" He looks over to the Squad Ranger. "What's wrong, so focus on it, you can't even talk?"

"Don't act like you know me," Red Squad Ranger says. "You know nothing about me!"

Pink Squad Ranger, on one knee, looks over to her leader, "Red Ranger…"

"You don't know me…" Red Squad Ranger says to himself.

* * *

"_This is our mission, so let us complete it in peace," Red Squad Ranger says._

"_Your mission…" Red Vector Ranger tightens his grip on his VS Morpher. "That all you care about!"_

* * *

"_I know you long enough to know when you're upset," Nella says to Bari. "I'm not sure if you upset because Red Vector Ranger beat you or because you make a mistake that was almost costly. But you are upset. And you need to deal with it, before another mistake is made."_

* * *

"You don't know me," Red Squad Ranger repeats, before looking up.

"I know enough!" Red Vector Ranger jump kicks the Squad Ranger, who barely blocks the attack, knocking him into a spin and onto the ground, before Red Vector Ranger starts firing his Morpher at the Ranger, as he gets back up. "All you care about is your mission, not the people around you!"

On one knee, Red Squad Ranger blocks another blast, before he gets up, grabs Red Vector Ranger's Morpher arm, twists it and flips the Vector Ranger onto the ground, "You wrong."

Upon landing on his back, Red Vector Ranger swings his arm to flip Red Squad Ranger onto his back, before firing a blast that go over Red Squad Ranger's head, as both gets onto a knee, then they blast each other.

"Am I?!" Red Vector Ranger throws a punch, with his arm, twists around Red Squad Ranger's arm, before they pull each other onto their feet.

They spin around, struggling, when Red Squad Ranger notices something, then Red Vector Ranger knees him in the chest and spins him around, throwing him onto the ground.

Then the two Red Rangers start trading blaster fire.

Yellow Vector Ranger avoids an arm blade strike, before firing her VS Morpher, which is blocked by the arm blade, before she is knocked to the side by the other arm blade.

"Foolish Rangers, you can't beat me," Sir Knight starts, as he watches the two Red Rangers get into another arm lock. "And now to make you pay for earlier!"

Sir Knight holds up his arm blades, which glows with purple energy, before strikes forward, launching two disc-like strikes toward the Red Rangers, as they break free of their arm lock.

"Watch out!" Yellow Vector Ranger calls out.

Pink Squad Ranger looks to the side, "No!"

Red Vector Ranger turns to see the disc strikes flying toward them, before he spins and lends back, with the disc strikes flying pass him, as the Vector Ranger falls onto his back. The disc strikes continue at Red Squad Ranger, who spreads out his arms, as the disc strikes collide with him.

Red Vector Ranger looks at him, "What…"

Red Squad Ranger tries to brace himself, before the disc strikes eventually forces him back to under a set of stairs, as small explosion goes off, cracking parts of the stairs above him. He looks up, before parts of the stairs fall down. As the dust clears, Red Squad Ranger is shown holding a large piece of debris on his shoulder.

"What's he doing?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"Wait, behind him!" Pink Squad Ranger calls out.

That when everyone notices Brian and Stevon are huddle together behind the pillar next to Red Squad Ranger, looking up at the Ranger.

"He was shielding them…" Red Vector Ranger realizes.

"We need to help him," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she and Green Squad Ranger rush over.

Green Squad Ranger holds onto the debris on Red Squad Ranger's shoulder, "I got you." The two Squad Rangers swing the debris down onto the ground.

Pink Squad Ranger knees in front of Brian and Stevon, "Are you two okay?"

"I think so," Brian says.

Stevon looks up at Red Squad Ranger, "Thank you."

Red Squad Ranger looks over his shoulder at the two, "Anytime."

"You better go somewhere safe," Pink Squad Ranger tells the two civilians.

"Right," Brian says, before taking his brother's hand. "Let's go, Stevon."

Brian and Stevon run off, with Pink Squad Ranger stands next to her leader.

"Are you okay?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"I'll be fine," Red Squad Ranger responds.

Red Vector Ranger, standing, looks at the Cycle Zord in his hand, "Could I've been wrong about him?" He looks over to the other two Vector Rangers.

"Are you okay?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

Red Vector Ranger walks over to his friends, "I'm not sure, I just not sure…"

"Well, I'm sure I won't be ignored!" Sir Knight says, drawing the Vector Rangers' attention, before he fires couple more disc strikes, blasting the ground around the Vector Rangers, with the Cycle Zord flying out of Red Vector Ranger's hand.

"The Cycle Zord!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

Red Squad Ranger catches the thrown Zord, "We'll be taking that."

"Did he really just said that?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

Red Squad Ranger slides Cycle Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Cycle Zord!"_

"Wait, not yet!" Red Vector Ranger yells, before he and Blue Vector Ranger rush over.

Red Squad Ranger turns his Morpher's barrel, so the Cycle Zord is on the bottom, he then aims it ahead, "This is your last chance to surrender."

"I'll never surrender!" Sir Knight yells, before he turns to run, when Blue Vector Ranger grabs him by the arm.

"You not running either," Blue Vector Ranger turns Sir Knight.

Red Squad Ranger's finger starts to squeeze his VS Morpher's trigger.

Red Vector Ranger places the Red Jet Zord on Sir Knight's safe.

"_0-2-"_

A tire starts to form out of energy on Red Squad Ranger's VS Morpher, before he fires it, "Cycle Final Blast!"

"Aw man," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"_-8!"_

Red Vector Ranger opens the safe, revealing a large white and pink boot-like object, which he grabs and rushes to the side as the energy tire flies through corner of his cape, "We'll be taking this!"

Red Vector Ranger spins to the side, as the energy tire flies into Sir Knight's safe, "This don't feel too good!"

The energy tire starts to grow, before Sir Knight is consumed in a large explosion.

Red Vector Ranger falls onto the ground, before noticing the singed portion of his cape, "Talk about a close call."

Green and Pink Squad Rangers run up to Red Squad Ranger, who starts to fall backward and collapse onto the ground, with Green Squad Ranger catching his back.

"Red Ranger, are you okay?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

Pink Squad Ranger gently taps Red Squad Ranger's helmet, "He'll fine, he just overdid it, it seems."

Blue and Yellow Vector Ranger rush over to Red Vector Ranger, who is seating.

"So, do you want to get the Cycle Zord back?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

Red Vector Ranger looks at his friends and then at the Squad Rangers, who seem to try and wake up their leader, before getting back up, "No, they earned it."

* * *

**At the Nether Mansion, Bomblast, and Madame Evillina watch the scene on their large screen.**

"Even after your modifications, he still lose," Bomblast says to Madame Evillina.

Evillina looks at Bomblast, "It would seem like it, and although the Vector Rangers interested me, I guess I will give Sir Knight one more chance."

Bomblast watches Evillina as she walks forward, "Interested you…?"

* * *

Madame Evillina appears at the plaza from a swirling portal, as she approaches Sir Knight's damaged safe.

Evillina's safe glows, as green lights glow on her right arm and she holds out a hand. "Now, to give our friend here a power boost."

A green light orb flies out of Evillina's outstretched palm and flies at the damaged safe, which glows green and starts to levitate as green energy forms around it.

With the safe high in the sky, the green energy spreads out and forms a giant Sir Knight, "Now to really show those interfering Rangers!" Sir Knight looks down at the plaza, as Evillina disappears in a swirling portal. "So who should I start with? About everyone!"

Sir Knight launches down two massive energy strikes, causing explosions around the plaza.

Pink Squad Ranger is holding up the unconscious Red Squad Ranger, with his arm around her shoulder, "C'mon, we need to get Red somewhere safe."

"Right," Green Squad Ranger responds, before he takes his leader's other arm around his shoulder and takes him away.

Yellow Vector Ranger holds up Morph Zord, "Well, Morph Zord picked the perfect time to show up."

"Alright," Red Vector Ranger walks over to her. "Let's end this fight." He turns the barrel on his VS Morpher.

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers turn the barrels on their VS Morphers, before aiming them.

* * *

"Red Jet Zord, launch!"

"Yellow Copter Zord, launch!"

"Blue Plane Zord, launch!"

* * *

In his cockpit, Red Vector Ranger slides the Morph Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Morph Zord!"_

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Megazord, ready!"

* * *

One of Sir Knight's arm blades collides with Vector Megazord's gatling blaster, before the arm blade hit the Megazord's saw.

"I'll cut open this tin can," Sir Knight threats, as he spins around, striking Vector Megazord.

* * *

"You can't cut bologna," Red Vector Ranger jokes.

* * *

"I don't know what that is, but I'll make you eat your words," Sir Knight swings around his arms, as the blades are glowing, before swinging them up, firing two energy strikes, blasting Vector Megazord.

* * *

"The Squad Rangers get to play with their new toy," Red Vector Ranger says, before he holds up the Cyclone Zord and his VS Morpher. "Now it our turn." He slides the Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Cyclone Zord!"_

He turns the barrel so the Zord is on top, then gets up and aims it.

* * *

"Cyclone Zord, launch!"

Cyclone Zord rides across a long track, as it grows.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Yellow Copter Zord's dial turns before the Zord glows yellow and detaches from the Megazord, with a green glow replaces it. Then Cyclone Zords fly down to it and connects to the Megazord's left side, with its dial turns and the two rotors turn to the sides.

The newly completed Megazord takes a fighting pose.

"Vector Megazord Cyclone, ready!"

* * *

Vector Megazord knocks away Sir Knight's arm blade with its gatling blaster arm, before striking him with its cyclone arm. Sir Knight then tries a charge, but Vector Megazord knocks him back with the gatling blaster arm.

Both of the rotors on the cyclone arm starts spinning, creating two huge tornadoes, as Vector Megazord swings its cyclone arm forward.

The huge winds start to lift Sir Knight off the ground, "Whoa, what's going on?!"

* * *

"We'll dismantling you, Sir Knight," Red Vector Ranger responds.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger aims his VS Morpher ahead.

* * *

"Cyclonic Finisher!" the Vector Rangers call out.

Vector Megazord swings around its cyclone arm, as the gale force winds continue, before start firing its gatling blaster.

Sir Knight, in mid air, is blasted repeatedly, before the gale force winds push him higher in the sky, "I think I would prefer to be a paper weight!"

Sir Knight is consumed in a large explosion, as Vector Megazord turns away and lower it arms, as the winds died down.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

A flash of light emerges from Vector Megazord's chest, before it separates into individual Zords, then all four and Yellow Copter Zord fly off.

Morph Zord flies in one direction, as the other four Zords fly in the other, with Brian and Stevon watching them on the ground.

* * *

Bari and Nella are walking through the junkyard, toward the house.

"Nella, thanks, for earlier," Bari tells her.

"I didn't do anything, except for speaking the truth," Nella responds.

"Well, I needed it, and you're right," Bari stops, with Nella stopping too. "I was upset, both about losing to their Red Ranger and for my mistake. I guess I focused too much on our mission."

"We do need to stop Chainlord and his monsters, and we will, but we can't stop living life, or…" Nella starts.

"Remember why we fight," Bari finishes, before the two turn.

Bari and Nella enters the house to find Gavin seating at the computer, with the Cycle Zord hook up to it.

"Hum, Gavin, what are you doing?" Bari asks.

"Well, I remembered that Uncle Davus had a habit of giving anything he worked on multiple applications," Gavin explains. "Like our own Zords give us Ranger powers, or Morph Zord's transformative abilities, so I'm analyzing the Cycle Zord to see if it has any other uses."

"Wow, it could be very useful if it does," Nella says, as she looks over Gavin's shoulder, before she turns back. "Right, Bari?"

That when she and Gavin, who turns in his chair, see that Bari is sleeping on the couch.

"Bari fell asleep?" Gavin realizes. "Should we wake him up?"

"No, he had a long night, let him sleep," Nella says, before she and Gavin walk away.

* * *

Inside Chainlord's personal chamber within the Nether Mansion, he slams his fist against a wall.

"Now I will never know if the message was something I need to know or not," Chainlord says to himself, before he breath in deeply. "But I must remain focused… on my mission."

* * *

Outside Brian and Stevon's house, the damaged message pod is sitting on top of an open trash can at the side of the street, as someone is approaching it.

Suddenly, the damaged message pod, completely frozen, falls to the ground and shatters, as a long laugh is heard.


	7. Motor Distraction

In the forest surrounding the Nether Mansion, Anttex, a monster with a purplish ant head on his chest, and a large claw-like left hand which is where his safe is located, is walking through the forest, kicking a pile of leaves.

"I don't believe I'm the only one who didn't managed to get any weapons…" Anttex complains to himself.

"So it's true, then, huh?"

Anttex clenches his normal sized hand, "Who want to know?"

Anttex quickly turns around to see Madame Evillina approaching him, "That would be me."

"M-M-Madame Evillina!" Anttex shakes slightly before gets down on one knee and lowers his head. "Forgive me, I didn't realize…"

Evillina sighs, "Get up, Anttex, all I want to know if its true."

Anttex stands up, and lowers his head, "Yes, Madame Evillina. I guess I wasn't fast enough, or good enough in Chainlord's good graces…"

"Well, I'm fortunate, Chainlord allowed me couple weapons from the VXS Vault," Evillina starts. "And I'll be happy to give you one, in exchange for a smallish favor."

Anttex quickly gets really close to Madame Evillina, "You will?!"

"Yes, and after you get out of my personal space," Evillina says.

Anttex backs off, "Hum, right, but what the favor?"

"Simple, I want you capture me the three Vector Rangers," Evillina says.

"That all?" Anttex tilts his head slightly. "But wait, are there three more Rangers?"

"Yeah, but they don't get along," Evillina explains.

"Ok, but I heard all six always appeared, so would the other three Rangers interfered?" Anttex asks.

"Don't worry you little brain, I already have a plan to keep them occupied," Evillina says.

* * *

"Motor Distraction"

* * *

In a car lot, a portly man is leading a woman wearing a long cloak and a huge hat pulled far enough to concede her face.

"You had come to the right place, ma'am," the man starts. "Here at Johnny's Automobiles, you can find any cars that will suit your needs."

"Excellent, Johnny," the woman says, as Johnny turns around to face her and leans side to side trying to get a look at her face, as the woman keeps the front of her hat low. "Especially since I'm looking for something fast and… durable."

"Durable?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah, like a… tank, perhaps?"

"Fast and strong, huh?" Johnny holds a hand to his chin, before he quickly snaps his fingers. "Ah! I got the perfect car for you, ma'am."

Johnny turns and leads the woman to a sleek, red car, "The Maximum 300, the fastest car to come off the line that doesn't run off rocket fuel."

"What of… strength level?"

"Is it strong, pfft. You could hit it with a wrecking ball, and there would be barely a mark," Johnny claims.

"Perfect, I'll take it."

"Great, so now let's talk payment plans, ma'am," Johnny turns to face her.

"First, I'm not paying for it, and second…" the woman grabs her coat's shoulder and pulls back, throwing off the coat and hat, revealing her to be Evillina. "It's not ma'am, its Madame."

"M-M-m-m…" Johnny stutters as he backs up, before he spins around and starts running away.

"No manners," Evillina says, before she looks back to the car and places a hand on its hood. "Now, to get to work."

* * *

At the junkyard, Hector brings his wheelbarrow, full of bicycle parts, to a stop, with Bari tosses a large tire onto the ground.

"Thanks again for the help," Hector says.

"It the least we could do," Nella responds, placing a hubcap on top of the wheelbarrow.

Gavin holds up a large spring, while exclaims it, "Although I don't understand what you would want with a bunch of cycle parts."

"I got them for a real bargain," Hector explains, while spreading his arms as Gavin throws the spring onto the wheelbarrow. "Besides there are dozens of things I could do with them."

"Like what?" Gavin asks.

"Well… I can restore and sell them," Hector pats a hand on the pile of parts, causing a piece of a tailpipe to falls off. "Like I said, a dozen of things."

"Whatever," Bari stretches.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Nella says. "So how about we go out for some lunch?"

"I actually want to go over my scans of the Cycle Zord," Gavin says, before suddenly his stomach growls, followed by a short pause. "Although, some nutrition wouldn't be out of the question."

"Sound like a plan to me," Bari responds. "Want to come, Hector?"

"No thanks, I'll just get to work," Hector says.

"Have fun," Bari says, as he, Nella, and Gavin are leaving.

Hector picks up a hubcap from the wheelbarrow, "Maybe I could make some modern art?"

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking pass a street sign that says "King Blvd", as they walk down a sidewalk.

"You know I saw a place somewhere around that seem really good," Nella says, as she looks around.

"I'm fine as long as they serve Aquitarian Seaweed Salad," Gavin says, as he rubs his stomach. "I hadn't have any for a long time."

"I don't think everyone serve that here, Gavin," Bari says, as Nella tries to hold back a grin.

Further down the street, two young girls stand at a crosswalk, as they look back and forth down the street, before they start crossing the street. Suddenly the sleek, red car turns the corner and speeds down directly at the pair.

Bari immediately see them, "Watch out!"

The girls see the car approaching them, before Bari super speeds pass the girls, grabbing them, and pulls them onto the other side of the street, as the car drives past them.

Bari turns to see the car continuing down the street, as Nella and Gavin run up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Nella asks.

The two girls to face them, with one answers, "We are. Thanks you, mister."

"My pleasure, now you two better run off home," Bari says.

The girls nod before turning to walk down the sidewalk, with the other girl says to her friend, "Hopefully the police will stop that car."

"They will," Bari turns to his friends, who nod their agreement, before the three run into a nearby alley, and stand side by side. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Pink Baton Zord! Red Cruiser Zord! Green Blast Zord!"_

They aim their Morphers above, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger, Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger, and Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

Then the three Squad Rangers flip through the air, before landing in front of the speeding car, with their arms spread, causing the car to stop.

Red Squad Ranger walks over to the left side of the car, "Are you out of your mind?! If you keep on driving like that, someone's gonna get hurt!" Red Squad Ranger leans to look through the driver's window, to see no one in the driver's seat, "No one's driving!"

"What?!" Pink Squad Ranger responds.

Suddenly the car's headlights glow before firing energy blasts at the ground in front of Pink and Green Squad Rangers, causing explosions and knocking them back.

Red Squad Ranger turns to look at his friend, when the car's driver side door opens, bumping into the Ranger, and knocking him forward, alongside his friends.

The Squad Rangers start to return to their feet.

"That car have a mind of its own," Red Squad Ranger notes.

"That car must be the result of one of Chainlord's forces' doing," Green Squad Ranger guesses.

"What were you first guess, Gavin?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"The energy blasts actually," Green Squad Ranger responds.

Suddenly the car starts to rev its engine.

"Whatever, let's blast it," Red Squad Ranger says, before their holds up their VS Morphers and start firing.

After couple seconds of blasting the car, the Rangers stop and see not a scratch on it.

"Oh that not good…" Pink Squad Ranger says.

Then the car starts driving forward.

"Watch out!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

Pink and Green Squad Rangers roll out of the way, as Red Squad Ranger starts running as the car quickly approaching, then Red Squad Ranger jumps up, flips in the air, and land on the car's hood, as it comes to a stop.

"Let see how you do at close range," Red Squad Ranger aims his Morpher down at the car, before suddenly its hood flips up, launching Red Squad Ranger into the air and lands on the ground behind the car.

Pink and Green Squad Ranger come to their leader, as he turns and seat on the ground, "This is why I prefer public transportation."

"Because cars might come to life and try to destroy you?" Green Squad Ranger wonders.

Red Squad Ranger returns to his feet, "Enough, we need to shut down this motor mayhem. Before someone gets hurt."

* * *

Madame Evillina watches the scene unfolds on a large screen within the Nether Mansion.

"The Squad Rangers show up quicker than I thought," Evillina starts. "But it doesn't matter, with the Squad Rangers busy with my little treat, I can set the trap for the Vector Rangers."

Evillina starts to turn away, when Bomblast enters the room, "What are you up to?"

"Chainlord had given me full reign to do what I desired," Evillina tells him.

"That wasn't an answer to my question," Bomblast clenches his fists.

"Perhaps you should worry less about me, and more about how you gonna get back into Chainlord's good graces," Evillina responds, before she walks pass Bomblast.

Bomblast looks back at her, before turns back and slams a fist into his hand.

* * *

At the Golden City library, Sonya is typing at the computer behind the counter, when Britt enters and puts up his hat.

Sonya sighs, "Britt, just because Aunt Janice hired someone to help out here, doesn't mean you can continue to come in late."

"Sorry, I got caught up doing something on the way," Britt explains.

"What, looking for another lost cat?" Sonya asks.

"A dog, actually," Britt adds, before leans on the counter. "So how the new girl working out anyway?"

"Fine, I guess," Sonya looks away from the computer. "Tabitha is restocking books over there."

Britt turns to see the shelves of books behind him, as he sees black dreads sticking out behind one of the shelves, "She is?"

"Yeah…" Sonya looks back at the computer, before looking back at the shelves of books. "In fact, she had been over there for a while."

Sonya walks around the counter, and down the aisles between shelves to reach the dreads, only to see that it really a mop sticking out and held up by a bucket, with a wheeled tray full of books in front of it.

Sonya sighs as she looks around and then at the stairs leading to the second floor.

* * *

Evillina walks through the woods to find Antex standing with his arms behind him as he kicks at the ground, before he notices Evillina.

"Ah, Madame Evillina, I want to thank you again for the weapon," Antex tells her.

"You can thank me by not messing this up," Evillina tells him, with Antex answers with quick head nods. "Now, the Squad Rangers are busy playing car tag, so it's time to lure out the Vector Rangers."

"Alright, I'll lure out the Vector Rangers at once," Antex takes a step ahead of Evillina, before he looks over at her. "Hum, how am I supposed to lure out the Vector Rangers?"

Evillina sighs, "It would seem that the Rangers can detect when one of our weapons are activated."

"Huh-uh."

"Use your weapon!" Evillina yells.

"Right!" Anttex holds up his normal arm before reaches out with it as a long tentacle shoots out and grabs around a bundle of leaves, before his safe glows green.

* * *

On the library's second floor, Sonya walks down an aisle of bookshelves to find Tabitha, a woman with long, black dreads, seating in the corner, texting on her phone.

"Tabitha, what do you think you're doing?" Sonya asks.

"Right now? I'm texting my mum," Tabitha answers. "She's worry, you know how mums are."

"Hum, yeah, I do… but my aunt is paying you to do a job," Sonya starts. "Don't you think you should do that job?"

At that moment, Simon hurries up to them, "Hum, excuse me, but Sonya, we got that thing we need to do."

"What thing?" Sonya asks.

"You know, that thing we need to do with Britt, just to be safe," Simon says, before he mouths the word "safe".

Sonya nods slightly, "Oh right, that thing, yeah." She looks to Tabitha. "We got to go."

"Of course, you got a job to do," Tabitha smiles.

Sonya turns to leave with Simon, while sighing, "Should know that will come back to bite me."

* * *

Shortly, Britt, Sonya, and Simon are walking through the woods.

"I don't believe Tabitha, she lies around goofing off instead of doing what Aunt Janice is paying her to do," Sonya complains.

"She isn't too bad, just give Tabitha the chance to get into the swing of things," Britt says.

"Britt's right, remember how he was when he started?" Simon asks.

"Yeah, and now he's just show up late everyday," Sonya responds with a smile.

"Maybe we should focus on the monster," Britt says.

At that moment, the three friends hurdle behind a tree, with Simon saying, "Speaking of which."

The three sees Anttex standing several feet away, just looking around.

"Why he just standing around?" Britt wonders.

"Who cares, let's just finish this quickly so I can make sure Tabitha is working," Sonya says.

"Right," Simon responds with a grin.

The three friends stand behind the tree and turn around.

"It's Morphin' Time," Britt says.

They slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Red Jet Zord! 0-1-0!"_

They then aim their Morphers ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger, and Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

The Vector Rangers step out from behind the tree to face Anttex.

"Hey, ant-head, should you be at someone's picnic?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"Ah, perfect, just the Rangers I was searching for," Anttex says.

"We here to pleased," Red Vector Ranger says, before the three Rangers charge.

Anttex strikes at Blue Vector Ranger with his claw, but the Ranger dodges under the attack, spins and grabs his arm, with Yellow Vector Ranger kicks him in the chest, forcing the monster out of Blue Vector Ranger's hold. Red Vector Ranger then jumps at him with his Grab Blade, but Anttex, on one knee, shoots out a tentacle, whipping through the air, striking Red Vector Ranger, knocking him out of the air.

Anttex stands back up and shoots out his tentacle again, which wraps around Red Vector Ranger's Grab Blade, who holds onto his weapon, as Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers stand next to him and fire their VS Morphers. Anttex holds up his claw arm to shield himself, with explosions go off in front of him.

Red Vector Ranger pulls on his Grab Blade, pulling through Anttex through the air, when the monster reaches the three Vector Rangers, Anttex strikes at the three with his claw, knocking the three Rangers onto the ground.

Yellow Vector Ranger looks up, "This is why I hate insects."

* * *

One by one, the Squad Rangers are thrown through the air, before landing next to each other.

The Squad Rangers start to get up, when they see the car down the street, revving its engine.

"Where's Morph Zord when you need it?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"I'm confident that even Union Ranger couldn't beat this machine," Green Squad Ranger responds.

"Well, we better think of something before we are taken out by road rage," Pink Squad Ranger says.

At that moment, the car starts to speed toward them, while firing energy blasts from its headlights, knocking up explosions around the Squad Rangers.

"I might have an idea, let's go," Red Squad Ranger says, before he leads his friends to the side, with the car turning to follow.

In a matter of moments, the car is chasing the Squad Rangers through an alley, near a construction site which includes piles of bricks and a container of cement mortar, when the Rangers come to a stop at an dead end.

"This is your idea?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"Wait for it," Red Squad Ranger instructs, as he and his friends turn to see the car quickly approaching them. "Now!"

Suddenly, the three Squad Rangers flip over the car, which comes to a stop before it hits a brick wall, with the Rangers landing behind it.

Quickly, Red Squad Ranger looks left to right, "Course is clear." He then removes his Zord from his VS Morpher. "Demorph."

Red Squad Ranger's body is covered in a red light, demorphing, before Bari then uses his super speed to speed from the piles of bricks and cement mortar to the space behind the car, starting to build a wall.

Within moments, Bari finishes building a wall behind the car, which revs its engine and fire energy blasts, creating sounds of explosions.

"That's great, Bari, but that won't keep it locked up for long," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"No, but it does buy us some time to regroup," Bari explains. "C'mon, the junkyard isn't far."

"Right," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she follows her friends back down the alley, with the sounds of the car revving its engine continues.

* * *

Blue Vector Ranger launches a jump kick, but Anttex uses his claw to knock the Ranger to the side, with him spins onto a knee. At the same, Red Vector Ranger launches a punch at Anttex's chest, with Blue Vector Ranger back kicks him. Then Yellow Vector Ranger jumps between her friends and kicks Anttex in the chest, forcing the monster back a couple steps.

"You know, I'm kinda surprised the Squad Rangers hadn't shown up yet," Blue Vector Ranger comments.

"Let don't look at a gift horse in the mouth and grabs his weapon," Red Vector Ranger says, as holds up his VS Morpher.

"Not so fast," Anttex reaches out with his hand, shooting out a tentacle.

Yellow Vector Ranger rolls to the side, as the tentacle wraps itself around Red and Blue Vector Ranger's arms.

Yellow Vector Ranger comes to a stop on a knee, "Guys…"

"Perfect, two Rangers for the price of one," Anttex says, as his safe glows green.

"What are you…" Red Vector Ranger starts, before he and Blue Vector Ranger glow their ranger colors, turns into color orbs and then pulls by the tentacles back to Anttex, with the ant head on his chest opens up and "swallows" the two orbs, before returning to normal.

"NO!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells.

* * *

The two orbs fly down to a chamber with fresh-like walls, with a bunch of leaves on the ground, before the orbs turn back into Red and Blue Vector Rangers.

"What in the world… Where are we?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"I could be wrong…" Blue Vector Ranger slightly touches the wall. "But I think we were… swallowed."

Red Vector Ranger looks at his surroundings, "Perfect…"

* * *

Yellow Vector Ranger returns to her feet, "What have you done to my friends?!"

"Don't worry, they're safe, for the moment," Anttex tells her, before charging. "Now for you!"

Anttex swipes at her with his claw, with Yellow Vector Ranger spins to dodge the attack, before trying her own arm swipe. Anttex dodges under the attack, but Yellow Vector Ranger then back elbows him, follows by a spin kick.

"Enough of the back and forth, after all, you're not supposed to play with your food," Anttex launches a tentacle.

Yellow Vector Ranger flips to the side to dodge the tentacle, then do a backflip, before she blasts the tentacle with her VS Morpher and rolls under another attempt.

"Will you hold still?!" Anttex asks, as he whips his tentacle around.

"I have a better idea," Yellow Vector Ranger says, before she blasts the tentacle away from her, then blast the ground in front of her, bringing up smoke.

As the smoke dissipate, the Ranger is missing, with Anttex runs ahead, looking around, "What, she's gone." Anttex holds his claw up to his head. "I better find her before Madame Evillina squash me, or worse, take back my weapon."

Anttex runs ahead.

* * *

Back at the junkyard, Bari, Nella, and Gavin enter to find Hector standing next to three piles of motorcycle parts.

Hector looks over to his friends, as they walk past him, "You guys are back quickly. Had some fast food?" Hector laughs a little.

Bari rubs his shoulder as he rolls his arm, "We didn't have lunch, we did however ran into some trouble."

"Monster?" Hector asks.

"A car actually," Nella responds as she leans against the empty wheelbarrow.

"Ah, a monster truck, or should that be a monster car, huh?" Hector laughs slightly, before noticing his three friends aren't responding. "Guess I need some new jokes."

Nella looks at the piles, "Hector, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I decided to separate the parts into piles, and, well, it turns out I have just about enough to complete three entire cycles," Hector explains, before a hubcap slides off the top of one pile. "You know, if they still work."

"Still think you got a bargain?" Neil asks.

Nella notices that Gavin has his arms crossed, as he looks down at the ground, "Gavin, you have been very quiet. A space bullion for your thoughts?"

"I'm just thinking about my scans of the Cycle Zord…" Gavin says. "It possible it could unleashes a morphic and acceleration energy force."

After a moment of silence, Bari looks around, "Okay, anyone know what he said?"

Hector starts to raise a hand, before he shrugs his shoulders and lowers it.

"Hold on," Gavin says, before he enters the house and then comes out with the Cycle Zord in hand. "In layman's terms, I think the Cycle Zord could create new weapons that could help us?"

"Are you sure?" Nella asks, as she gets away from the wheelbarrow.

"I believe the expression is 'only one way to find out,'" Gavin says. "We just need targets to absorb the morphic and acceleration energy force."

Bari turns to look at the three piles, before he looks at Hector, "Do you mind, Hector?"

"Oh, not at all," Hector says, before he quickly walks away from the piles to stand behind the three unmorphed Rangers.

Bari holds up his VS Morpher and takes the Cycle Zord from Gavin. He slides the Cycle Zord onto the Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Cycle Zord!"_

Bari aims the VS Morpher at the three piles, "Here's go nothing."

Bari fires the VS Morpher, which shoots energy at the three piles, which glows with bright energy, before the motorcycle parts levitate and spins around, covering in bright lights, and forming three motorcycles, half white, with the other half been their respective Ranger colors, and a police siren on the front of the bikes.

The three unmorphed Rangers walk over to their respective cycles.

"Incredible," Nella says as she takes a look at hers.

"More than incredible, they…" Bari says before he grabs the handlebars. "Morphenomenal."

"Wicked… but what are they?" Hector asks.

"They're Siren Cycles," Gavin answers, before he looks over to Bari.

"Let's go crash that machine," Bari says, before the three holds out their VS Morphers. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords onto the Morphers.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

They turn the barrels and aim their Morphers up, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger, Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger, and Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

Each Squad Rangers seat onto their respective cycles, and grab the handlebars.

"Siren Cycles, roll out!" Red Squad Ranger instructs.

The Rangers rev the cycle's engines, before start riding them out of the junkyard, with Hector watching them.

Hector smiles, "Oh yeah, a great bargain."

* * *

In the alley, the brick wall is blown apart, with the car drives through the smoke and dust.

The car pulls out of the alley and turns back onto the street, as the Squad Rangers approach on their Siren Cycles. At that moment, several Skullvors appeared next to the car, readying their weapons.

"Look like it have some backup," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Then let put our new Siren Cycles to the test," Red Squad Ranger says.

Couple Skullvors fire their blasters, causing explosions around the approaching Rangers.

Pink Squad Ranger pulls on hers cycle's handlebar, causing it to jump through midair, with explosions going around her.

Pink Squad Ranger's cycle lands, before she spins it, knocking over couple Skullvors. She then blocks a Skullvor's weapon strike with her Sonic Baton in Baton Mode, before she strikes it away. She then notice couple Skullvors aiming their blasters.

"Siren Cycle, fire!" She presses a button on the dashboard.

An energy blast shoots out of the cycle's siren, blasting the Skullvors off their feet.

Green Squad Ranger on his Siren Cycle jumps through the air, before he pulls himself off and kicks a Skullvor in midair. He and his cycle lands on the ground, before he starts spinning the cycle, keeping couple Skullvors away, before coming to a stop as he knocks over two of the Skullvors.

He then presses a button on the dashboard, shooting energy blasts at the remaining Skullvors, knocking them off their feet.

Red Squad Ranger on his Siren Cycle and the car are speeding toward each other, with both fire energy blasts, creating explosions around them. Suddenly, Red Squad Ranger pulls up, causing his cycle to jump up and lands on the car's roof, causing sparks on it, before the cycle then jump off the roof.

Red Squad Ranger's Siren Cycle lands, before him turns and fires energy blasts at the turning car, causing sparks and electric to fly off it.

The other two Squad Rangers pull up next to their friend on their Siren Cycles, as the car finishing turning, with electric runs off it, as it revs it engines.

"Guess it not done," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Neither are we," Red Squad Ranger adds.

The car starts racing toward them.

The Squad Rangers, their Siren Cycles side to side, each press a button on their dashboards, "Siren Cycles, Trinity Blast!"

The three Siren Cycles fire energy blasts, which meet together and shoot ahead in a large energy blast, which hits the speeding car, causing explosions to go off on the car, as it comes to a stop, starting to turn, and a large explosion erupts around it, leaving nothing behind.

At that moment, Hector's voice is heard over the Rangers' communication, "Hey guys, a message pop on the computer's screen. It seems to detect something in the woods."

Red Squad Ranger places his hand to the side of his helmet, "Understand, give us the coordinates." He returns to his hand to the handlebar. "Let's go, our work isn't done yet."

The three Squad Rangers start driving their Siren Cycles.

* * *

In the woods, Yellow Vector Ranger is seating, with her back against a large tree, with a hand placed to the side of her helmet, as she keeps on looking around the tree, "Britt, Simon, can you hear me? Anyone?"

Yellow Vector Ranger removes her hand, before lying her head against the tree, "Still nothing. So how am I supposed to deal with that over-sized bug without any backup…" She looks down at the VS Morpher in her hand.

After a few moments, Anttex is walking through the woods, looking around, "Now, where are you, little girl yellow…?"

Anttex then notices a VS Morpher sticking out from behind a large tree, "Ah, there you are."

Anttex reaches out his hand, shooting his tentacle at the tree, grabbing around the VS Morpher and pulls it out, with the VS Morpher hooked onto a log.

"Wait, what?!" Anttex exclaims.

Suddenly, Yellow Vector Ranger jumps at Anttex from the side, grabbing his claw arm, trips him and shoves down the arm. She then place her Zord onto his safe.

"_1-2-8!"_

The safe opens, and she pulls out a purple and silver lamp, "I'll be taking that."

Yellow Vector Ranger kicks away Anttex and rolls away from him.

Anttex returns to his feet, "No I barely used that!"

* * *

Red and Blue Vector Ranger blast the fresh color walls with their VS Morphers, before stopping.

"Still nothing," Blue Vector Ranger says, before the chamber starts to glow. "What the…?"

The two Rangers' bodies start to glow their respective colors.

"I think this is our cue," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"Oh, I don't feel so good…" Anttex says, as he holds onto his stomach, before the ant head on his chest opens up and the two color orbs fly out, with the head closes after them.

The two color orbs fly over to Yellow Vector Ranger, then reform next to their friend.

"You guys are back," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"Yeah, and I guess thanks to you," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Good job on getting the weapon on your own," Red Vector Ranger comments.

"Well, I have to, since you two were sitting around doing nothing," Yellow Vector Ranger jokes.

"Oh, funny," Red Vector Ranger adds.

"I'll show you what funny!" Anttex yells, grasping the Rangers' attentions. "It'll be funny, when I take back my weapon and hand you over to Madame Evillina, but first I have some fun."

The Vector Rangers start to take fighting stances, when they hear the sound of motorcycle engines.

"It our turn to have some fun."

The Vector Rangers turn to see Red Squad Ranger on his Siren Cycle, leading his friends.

"Well, that new," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

One by one the Squad Rangers drive their Siren Cycles pass Anttex, hitting him as they go, before Anttex is finally flipped onto the back with the last hit.

The Squad Rangers park their Siren Cycles, before the Vector Rangers run over to the side.

"Thanks for the assist, but we have some unfinished business with ant-head here," Red Vector Ranger says.

Anttex returns to his feet, "That Anttex."

Red Vector Ranger holds up the Cyclone Zord, "Like it matters." He slides the Cyclone Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Cyclone Zord!"_

He turns the dial.

"_3-1-9!"_

Red Vector Ranger then turns the barrel, as whirling energy starts to form around the Morpher, with him and the other Vector Rangers aiming their VS Morphers.

"Cyclonic Blast!" the Vector Rangers fire their VS Morphers, with Red Vector Ranger's shoot out two blasts resembling rotors, which combines with his friends' blasts into a large spinning disc blast, which cuts down trees, causing them to bury Anttex, before the blast finally hit, creating a massive explosion.

At that moment, Evillina appears from a portal, "All I asked for was three test subjects…"

"Evillina?! What you want with us?" Red Vector Ranger says, as he and his friends take defensive stances.

"You interested me, but now, you just annoyed me," Madame Evillina says before she clasps her hands together. "So for now…" Green lights glow on her right arm and she holds out a hand. "To give our friend here a power boost."

A green orb shoots out and hits the safe, causing it to glow green as it flies out into the distance above the city, with green energy spreads out and forms a giant Anttex.

"I'll make this up to you, Madame Evillina," Anttex says, as he turns to face the city with Evillina walking through a portal.

"Whatever," Evillina responds.

"Here we go again," Red Vector Ranger says, before he notices the Squad Ranger steps out in front of their Siren Cycles.

"We'll handle this," Red Squad Ranger says. "And then we come after you."

"Even with your new bikes, you won't be able to catch us," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"Red Cruiser Zord, launch!"

"Pink Baton Zord, launch!"

"Green Blast Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Squad Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"A rapid blast seem like the best idea," Green Squad Ranger says, as he pushes on his controls.

* * *

Squad Megazord starts firing with its cannon, with Anttex whips his tentacle to block each shots.

"You won't blow me over so easy!" Anttex yells.

Anttex then launch his tentacle, which wraps around Squad Megazord, "I got you now." Anttex pulls on the tentacle. "And to pull the squeeze on you!"

* * *

"And you won't beat us that easy," Red Squad Ranger says, before he pulls out his VS Morpher. "Let's see what else the Cycle Zord can do." He slides the Cycle Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Cycle Zord!"_

* * *

"Cycle Zord, launch!"

The Cycle Zord rides across a long street upside down, before the street turns upright, and then the Cycle Zord starts to increase in size.

* * *

The Cycle Zord appears out of Squad Megazord's head, rides across the tentacle, and races pass Anttex, striking him and forcing the tentacle to fall off his arm.

Sparks go off on Squad Megazord as the tentacle breaks off.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Pink Baton Zord separates from Squad Megazord, replacing it with a light blue glow, with Cycle Zord then connects to Squad Megazord in its place. Squad Megazord swings its right arm, launching Cycle Zord's front wheel like a yo-yo, before pulling it back.

"Squad Megazord Cycle, ready!"

* * *

Squad Megazord Cycle charge ahead.

"A new arm won't save you!" Anttex charges.

Squad Megazord hits Anttex with its left arm, before punching him with its right. It then punches him couple times with both arms, before one more punch with its right.

* * *

"Let's go!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

* * *

The jets on bottom of Squad Megazord propels it high into the sky, before it launches its wheel yo-yo down, striking Anttex three times.

* * *

"Now let's wrap this up," Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

Squad Megazord Cycle, back on the ground, launches its wheel yo-yo, which wraps around Anttex.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Squad Ranger aims his VS Morpher ahead.

* * *

Anttex is pulled up, as Squad Megazord Cycle swings back on its right arm, pulling him high into the air as it aims its cannon arm.

"Grapple Blast!" the three Squad Rangers call out.

Squad Megazord Cycle starts firing its cannon arm at Anttex, blasting him repeatedly, before pulling back, throwing Anttex to slightly back.

"I barely did anything!" Anttex yells, as he is consumed in a large explosion in midair.

Squad Megazord Cycle pulls it arm down, with the wheel yo-yo returning to its arm, the Megazord lowers both arms.

* * *

"Justice, preserved," Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

Squad Megazord Cycle glows slightly before it immediately separates with Red Cruiser Zord, Green Blast Zord, Cycle Zord, and Pink Baton Zord lands on the ground and Morph Zord flies past them.

* * *

At the Golden City Library, Sonya is behind the counter looking at the computer when she notices Tabitha is putting a book up on a shelf.

Sonya sighs, before walks around the counter and over to her, "Listen, Tabitha, we should talk…"

"Yeah…" Tabitha turns away from the shelf to face Sonya. "I want to apologize. This is kinda my first real job, and I guess I'm not very good at managing my time."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll get better…" Sonya says.

"Also, Janice told me about your mum's disappearance, so I'm sorry about what I said about mums," Tabitha adds.

"T-That's alright, I wasn't offend or anything…" Sonya says. "But, I'm sorry if I was a little hard on you earlier."

Tabitha smiles, "Oh that wasn't hard, you kinda of a pushover really."

"Hum, okay…" Sonya says, as Tabitha walks over to the counter.

Britt and Simon walk over to Sonya.

"Everything okay?" Simon asks.

"Yeah, Tabitha and I are good," Sonya says.

"See, I knew you were overreacting," Britt says.

Sonya turns around to face her friends, "I just don't want another person around here to be easy distracted."

At that moment, Tabitha opens the front door, "Whoa, check that out."

Sonya sighs and turns, before she, Britt, and Simon walk over to the door with Tabitha and sees the Squad Rangers driving pass on their Siren Cycles.

"It the Squad Rangers," Simon realizes.

"Such showoffs," Britt whispers.

"They're pretty cool," Tabitha starts. "But I think the Vector Rangers are so much cooler."

Tabitha turns away to return to work.

Britt smiles, "Oh, I like her."

The three unmorphed Rangers turn away, with the door closing behind them.


	8. Old Friends

In the forest surrounding Nether Mansion, Bomblast slams a fist against a tree, "My monster lost that blasted message pod, there has to be a way for me to get back into Chainlord's good graces. There got to be!"

"Maybe I could help with that."

"It can't be…" Bomblast slowly turns to see approaching him is Blizzsquid, a mostly white monster wearing a large hat, with large orange tentacles hanging around his collar, with two gold safes on each thigh and a silver safe on a tail-like appendage. "Blizzsquid."

"Ah, you remember me, I'm touched," Blizzsquid says as he walks up to Bomblast.

"Yeah, I remember, I remember after the VXS Vault raid, you split," Bomblast starts. "And you got some nerves to show up now."

"Not nerves, but I am insulted," Blizzsquid says. "You know I'm not the type to stay once I got what I wanted. I got my share of the theft, so I left. It as simple as that."

"Simple, sure," Bomblast says. "Fine, what you wanted here?"

"Many things, but right now, to help out an old friend in need," Blizzsquid tells him.

"We are not friends, Blizzsquid," Bomblast says, before he starts walking pass Blizzsquid.

"But you do want to, what you called it, 'get back into Chainlord's good graces'?" Blizzsquid asks.

Bomblast stops, and after couple seconds, he turns his head slightly, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm glad you asked," Blizzsquid says.

* * *

People at an outdoor cafe are scattering, as several Skullvors are chasing a woman through it. Shortly behind the Skullvors is Deelor, a deer-like monster with red antlers on his head that are in the shape of a halo, a silver safe in his chest, and holding a pair of swords in the shape of antlers.

"You can run, but you can't hide," Deelor says, before the woman trips and falls onto the ground, as a pearl white bracelet falls onto the ground at the outdoor cafe. "Mmhm, you can't even run."

The Skullvors gathered in front of the fallen woman, with Deelor walking toward them, as the sound of engines is heard.

Suddenly Pink and Green Squad Rangers, on their Siren Cycles, fly through the air, and slam through several of the Skullvors as they land on the ground.

"What the…" Deelor says.

Then Red Squad Ranger flips through the air and jump kicks Deelor, knocking him back. Red Squad Ranger lands and straightens up, holding out an arm in front of the fallen woman.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Red Squad Ranger turns to face the woman, who looks up, revealing she has long black hair with blue triangle-shaped marks below her eyes and wearing a triangle-shaped amber necklace. "...H'lina?"

The woman starts to stand up, "Bari, is that you?"

* * *

"Old Friends"

* * *

Pink Squad Ranger lands her Siren Cycle, swings it to the side and kicks a Skullvor in the side. She then backflips off the Siren Cycle, as a Skullvor's attempt strike missed, then spin kicks the Skullvor. She holds up her VS Morpher and blasts two Skullvors off their feet.

Green Squad Ranger flips to the side, roundhouse kicks a Skullvor, then grabs another Skullvor's weapon in mid strike, before using it to block Deelor's sword and kicks Deelor in the chest. Green Squad Ranger then pull the Skullvor to the side and kicks it into Deelor.

"Not a good start to the day," Deelor says as he is knocked backward.

"Bari, is that you?" H'lina asks Red Squad Ranger.

"Hum, well… kinda…" Red Squad Ranger rubs the back of his helmet.

"You're a Power Ranger, now?" H'lina asks.

"Well, yeah, I am…" Red Squad Ranger glances over his shoulder for a second to see couple Skullvors running toward them. "Oh, I-I gotta go, be right back." He quickly spins around and charges at the Skullvors.

"Right," H'lina smiles and nods.

Red Squad Ranger kicks away a Skullvor, blocks another's sword strike, kicks the Skullvor in the chest, causing it to fall face ward down, as he jumps over it. He then split kicks two more Skullvors and roundhouse kick another.

Couple Skullvors are knocked down as Pink and Green Squad Rangers approach Deelor, who backs up.

"This is getting too hairy," Deelor says, before his safe starts glowing green. "So I'll just, zip-zap, out of here."

Deelor brings down his swords, as electric shoots down creating a large explosion, but as the smoke dissipates, Deelor is gone, leaving the two Squad Rangers to go ahead and look around.

Red Squad Ranger walks up to H'lina, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Pink and Green Squad Ranger walk up to the pair.

"Deelor got away," Pink Squad Ranger says.

Green Squad Ranger holds a hand to his chin, "Perhaps I could track him from electric discharge residue that his weapon might've given off when he used it."

"You can give it a try at the junkyard," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Red Ranger…" Pink Squad Ranger looks at H'lina, causing Red Squad Ranger to look at her before back.

"Oh, its okay," Red Squad Ranger removes his Zord from his VS Morpher, causing his body to glow red before demorphing into Bari.

"Hum, but what about our secret identities?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

"It's okay," Bari looks at H'lina. "She not from Earth, besides she's my oldest friend."

Pink and Green Squad Rangers look at each other, as H'lina smiles.

* * *

Inside the Nether Mansion, Madame Evillina stands next to Chainlord in his seat, when Bomblast enters the room.

"Ah, Bomblast, you're late today, overslept?" Evillina asks.

"Chainlord, there's someone who wished to see you," Bomblast says, before he steps to the side, revealing Blizzsquid, who approaches.

"Blizzsquid… I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, especially here," Chainlord says.

"Well, what can I say, I'm curious why you so interested in Earth," Blizzsquid says.

"I have my reasons," Chainlord responds.

"And I'm sure," Blizzsquid says. "But while I'm here, I just thought I'll help out."

"Oh really? And how will you help?" Chainlord asks.

"Want to take that?" Blizzsquid turns to Bomblast.

"You two are friends now?" Evillina asks.

"No we not, but Blizzsquid did told me that he has a monster chasing after a particular target right to Earth," Bomblast says.

"Well, well, I'm interested, tell me more…" Chainlord says.

* * *

Back at the outdoor cafe, Sonya helps a waitress seats up an overturned table.

"Thank you," the waitress says.

"You're welcome," Sonya says, before she walks away from the cafe to find Britt and Simon.

"So both the Squad Rangers and the monster are long gone," Britt says.

"Do we just go back to the library and wait for the monster to use his weapon again?" Simon asks.

"It could be more complicated than that," Sonya starts. "People are saying that it looked like the monster was chasing after a woman."

"Why would a monster be after some random woman?" Simon wonders.

"Probably not random, let's go and find us a monster," Britt says, as he and his friends start to walk off.

The waitress picks up from the ground the pearl white bracelet, as she looks at it, confusedly.

* * *

Bari leads H'lina, Nella and Gavin into the junkyard.

"Welcome to Hector's Junkyard," Bari says, as H'lina looks around.

"It's... unique," H'lina responds.

"Yeah, you'll get used to the smell," Bari adds.

Hector walks up to the four, spreading out his arms, "I wasn't aware we were expecting company." He then bows deeply. "I am Hector Henderson of Hector's Junkyard."

"I'm H'lina, it a pleasure to meet you."

Hector tries to straighten up, but appeared stuck.

"You okay?" Nella asks.

"Yeah, just throw my back out, a little," Hector says.

Nella and Gavin walk over to Hector.

"You appeared to still have your back," Gavin says, as he and Nella helps Hector straighten back up.

"Yeah, hum, thanks," Hector says, before he starts to turn around. "I think I'll just lie down for a bit." Hector starts to walk to the house, before stopping and turns slightly. "Oh, yeah, there's a beeping on the computer, I think it's for you."

Nella and Gavin start to walk with Hector back to the house, as H'lina smiles slightly and looks to Bari.

"You have some interesting friends," H'lina says.

"Yeah, Nella and Gavin are the best team I could ask for and if it wasn't for Hector, we would have no place to go during our mission here," Bari says.

"Sound like you really luck out," H'lina says, as she holds onto her necklace.

"I did, but what about you?" Bari asks. "How're you doing? And what brings you to Earth?"

"Well, for starters, I've been traveling," H'lina says, before she rubs her wrist slightly. "Aquitar, Edenoi, Tynoi V, Gardenia, and now I'm here."

"You have always wanted to travel and see the universe," Bari smiles. "But why would Deelor be after you?"

"Not a clue," H'lina says.

As Bari and H'lina continue to talk, Nella stands at the house's doorway watching them.

Gavin, sitting at the computer, notices Nella, "Is something wrong?"

"Don't know, just, is it kinda odd that Bari will run into someone he knows all of a sudden, like this?" Nella asks.

"Well, the mathematical probability of meeting someone you know depends on whether its on a planetary, galaxy, or universal scale," Gavin starts. "Then of course it would be altered if the time seen the last encounter is a week, a month, or years apart."

"Sorry, I asked," Nella says.

* * *

Red Jet Zord, Yellow Copter Zord, and Blue Plane Zord fly over the city.

* * *

"No sight of the monster in the east side," Yellow Vector Ranger says in her cockpit.

* * *

"Nothing in the west side," Blue Vector Ranger adds.

* * *

"The same for north and south," Red Vector Ranger says. "Okay, we'll give it another pass."

* * *

The three Vector Zords fly over the city.

* * *

Back at the junkyard, H'lina is holding up a long coil in the corner near the house, as Bari and Nella stand on the opposite end of the junkyard.

"What this about, Nella?" Bari asks.

"I'm just not sure it's a good idea to bring H'lina here or tell her about us," Nella tells him.

"C'mon, Nella, she is my oldest friend, besides she not from Earth or our enemy so the whole secret identity rule doesn't apply to her," Bari explains.

"Speaking of which, why is she here, Earth not really an intergalactic tourism site?" Nella asks.

"She been traveling a lot, which she has always talked about," Bari starts. "I guess after been to Tynoi V and Gardenia, Earth is next on her travel list."

"Wait, Tynoi V?" Nella asks.

"Yeah, I know Tynoi V wouldn't my first choice for a vacation spot," Bari says.

"No, no, that beeped on the computer, it was a transmission," Nella begins. "There was a robbery at a museum on Tynoi V."

"So what, it just a coincidence," Bari says. "A lot of people go to Tynoi V."

"And then come to Earth, been chased by a monster who is wanted for theft?" Nella asks.

"Another coincidence," Bari says. "I know H'lina all my life, she would never be involved with something so illegal."

"Bari…" Nella starts.

Suddenly, Gavin comes out of the house, "We just detected Deelor's weapon again."

"Let's go then," Bari says while looking at Nella, before he and Gavin start toward the exit.

"Right," Nella says to herself, before following her friends.

At the exit, Bari turns, "H'lina stay here, we'll be right back." Bari turns back as he opens the exit.

H'lina nods, as she holds onto her necklace.

* * *

In the middle of a city street, people are running from Deelor, as his safe glows green and electric runs around his swords and bring them down causing small explosions around him.

Deelor then looks around, "C'mon, what does a monster have to do to get some Ranger attention?" At that moment the sound of jets is heard, with Deelor looks up. "Not really who I was expecting."

* * *

"Found antler head," Yellow Vector Ranger says, inside her cockpit.

* * *

"Not really hiding, is he?" Blue Vector Ranger comments.

* * *

"Guys, I got a lock on Bomblast, I'll see what he's up to, I leave this one to you two," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"On it," Yellow Vector Ranger responds.

* * *

Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers jump down with their Grab Blades as they charge at Deelor.

Deelor blocks both Rangers' weapons with his sword, as they push him back, "You mind, I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Actually," Yellow Vector Ranger starts, before she and Blue Vector Ranger use their Grab Blades to push him away from them. "We do mind." They then spin around, striking at him, but barely misses.

Deelor swings around his swords, "Then I just have to change your minds."

Deelor's safe glows, before he brings down one sword with electric shoots out, forcing the two Vector Rangers to flip to the side. Deelor then swings his other, sending a blast of electric, with Blue Vector Ranger blocking it with his Grab Blade.

Yellow Vector Ranger then run pass Deelor while firing her VS Morpher at him, with Deelor blocks each shot with his swords. Blue Vector Ranger jumps at Deelor, "grabs" one of his wrist with his Grab Blade and lands behind Deelor, pinning his arm to his side. But as Yellow Vector Ranger rushes at them, Deelor manages to spin around, throwing Blue Vector Ranger into his friend, then strikes them with both swords, sending the two Rangers flying backward.

"You might not who I'm after," Deelor swings his swords. "But I'm still gonna have fun."

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are running down a street, as explosions is heard in the distance.

"We almost there," Nella says.

"Bari, urgh, Bari, are you there?" Hector's voice is heard through their communicator.

The three stops, as Bari presses a finger to his ear, "Hector, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, nothing some, urgh, exercise won't help," Hector explains. "But anyway, I thought I would let you know, your friend just left."

"H'lina, she left?" Bari asks.

"Just after you left," Hector continues.

"Thanks, Hector," Bari says as he removes his finger. "Why would she just…" He touches his wrist. "H'lina…" His eyes widen before he starts to back up. "I need to go."

"Wait, what about the rampaging monster?" Nella asks.

"I'll catch up, but H'lina could be in trouble," Bari answers, then he spins around and starts to super speed away.

"Right…" Nella looks over to Gavin. "Let's go."

Gavin nods his head, before the two start running. While running, they slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Pink Baton Zord! Green Blast Zord!"_

They then jump up and flips through the air, as their bodies glow with pink and green light, morphing into Pink and Green Squad Rangers, landing and running ahead.

* * *

H'lina is walking down a road when she notices the outdoor cafe in the distance, she smiles, when Bomblast steps out in front of her, holding his warhammer.

"Going my way?" Bomblast asks, as H'lina takes a step back, when a bunch of Skullvors appear behind her. "Sorry, but you not going that way."

At that moment, a Skullvor is blasted off its feet, causing everyone to look to the side to see Red Vector Ranger.

Red Vector Ranger holds up his VS Morpher, "Now, that is no way to treat a lady."

"You will not interfere again, Ranger," Bomblast says.

"I have to disagree," Red Vector Ranger says, before he blasts another Skullvor and charges ahead.

Red Vector Ranger side kicks a Skullvor, spins around H'lina and back kicks another Skullvor, he then swings his VS Morpher, blasting two more Skullvors.

H'lina walks to the side, holding onto her necklace, before turning and seeing Bomblast directly in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere, not with that necklace," Bomblast tells H'lina, as she backs up.

At that moment, Red Vector Ranger flips in front of Bomblast, grabbing his warhammer's handle, as the two start to struggle.

"I will take that necklace!" Bomblast yells.

"You not taking this, I stole it fair and square," H'lina says, keeping the necklace in her hand.

Red Vector Ranger is shoved back before he looks to her, "Wait, you're a thief?"

"Yes she is, genius," Bomblast says.

"Hey, monsters with a head shaped like yours don't get to criticize me," Red Vector Ranger says.

"I have to disagree," Bomblast says, before he slams his warhammer against Red Vector Ranger's chest, knocking him backward. "Now…" He faces H'lina and slams his hammer onto the ground, causing a large explosion that sends H'lina flying backward. "Give me that necklace!"

H'lina lands on the ground and notices the necklace had fallen off and lands couple inches away. She reaches out for it, when a long wire stretches around it and pulls the necklace through the air and into Red Vector Ranger's hand, with his other hand holding onto his belt buckle.

"I'll be taking that," Red Vector Ranger says.

"No, you not!" Bomblast yells, as he runs over and brings down his hammer, with Red Vector Ranger rolls out of the way and starts to run with Bomblast giving chase.

H'lina angrily returns to her feet, "And after all of the hard work I went through to steal it…"

"H'lina."

She turns around to see Bari standing several feet away, and smiles, "Bari, hey there…"

"I heard what you said to Bomblast and the Vector Ranger," Bari starts. "You stole… from Tynoi V?"

H'lina sighs, "Yes, Bari, I did."

"But why, for the money?" Bari asks.

"Some times, other times it for the prize and other, it for fun," H'lina tells him.

"Y-You done this before?" Bari asks.

"Of course, Bari, what can I say, I take after my parents," H'lina says. "Both of them were thieves, top of their crafts."

"That don't have to be you," Bari approaches his friend. "It not too late, turn yourself in, I can put in a good word for you. Just house arrest, some community services, and you will never set foot on a prison planet."

"Bari…" H'lina starts.

"Red Ranger, we can use some help here," Pink Squad Ranger says over Bari's communicator.

Bari turns away as he presses his ear, "I'm on my way." Bari turns back to see H'lina is gone. He then sighs and slides his Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

He turns the barrel and aims ahead, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger.

He slides the Cycle Zord onto the VS Morpher.

"_Cycle Zord!"_

Red Squad Ranger turns the barrel and aims, "Siren Cycle, Roll Out!"

He fires the Morpher, which hits the ground as his Siren Cycle appears in front of him. He gets on, revs the engine, and rides off.

* * *

Bomblast shoves his warhammer against Red Vector Ranger and throws him to the side, knocking him onto the ground.

After rolling couple inches, Red Vector Ranger opens his hand to see the necklace is glowing for a moment, "I wonder."

Red Vector Ranger gets onto a knee and places the necklace against the side of his VS Morpher, which glows brightly.

"What the…?!" Bomblast reacts.

The glowing stops with the necklace replaced by a Zord resembling a black stealth plane with a small plane attached to the top and a silver dial on it.

"_Twin Blade Zord!"_

"It's a Zord…" Red Vector Ranger realizes, before he turns the barrel. "It's a Zord!" He aims the VS Morpher ahead, as a large track emerges from it. "Twin Blade Zord, launch!"

The Zord flies off the VS Morpher, onto the track and starts to grow, fly right into Bomblast, sending him flying backward, as the Zord continues to grow to its full size, and then flies straight up into the sky.

Bomblast, lying on the ground, watches as Red Vector Ranger jumps up, pass him.

Twin Blade Zord flies around, before it's cockpit opens up, with Red Vector Ranger lands in it, and it closes.

Bomblast returns to his feet, holding a dark blue pinecone-like device, "Blasted Ranger." He throws the device high into the sky, "Rockgator, destroy!"

The object explodes into green energy which spreads out and forms a giant dark blue Rockgator, as Twin Blade Zord flies around it.

"Get that Zord back, Rockgator!" Bomblast orders, with the Rockgator turns around as the Zord flies away.

* * *

Deelor strikes forward with both swords, knocking Pink and Green Squad Rangers back. Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers roll away.

Yellow Vector Ranger looks back, "Good news, the Squad Rangers are having as much trouble as we are."

At that moment, Red Squad Ranger is riding his Siren Cycle toward them, "Squad Rangers, form up!"

"Right!" Pink and Green Squad Rangers shout, before they jump up and flips through the air and land on their respective Siren Cycles, riding on opposite sides of their leader.

"You were saying?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"Wait, they aren't…" Yellow Vector Ranger wonders.

The Squad Rangers each press a button on their dashboards, "Siren Cycles, Trinity Blast!"

The three Siren Cycles fire energy blasts, which meet together and shoot ahead in a large energy blast, which hits Deelor, causing a large explosion.

"NO!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells, as she reaches out. "W-We didn't get the weapon…"

"It's gonna be okay, somehow, it's gonna…" Blue Vector Ranger starts, when he notices something. "Hey, look!"

As the smoke dissipates, Deelor is seen couple steps back, "Misses me?"

The Siren Cycles come to a stop.

"That not possible, our shot was right on the mark," Green Squad Ranger says.

Red Squad Ranger dismount his Siren Cycle and aims his VS Morpher, "I won't miss this time."

Then he notices to his side is Twin Blade Zord flies at Rockgator, blasting it, as Rockgator fires at it, with the Zord flies around to dodge.

Pink Squad Ranger is standing next to her leader, lowering her VS Morpher, "The Vector Rangers have a new Zord?"

"We do?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"I love to stay around and party some more, but it looks like you got a city to save," Deelor says, as he starts to back away, before he spins around and run.

"Hey, get back!" Blue Vector Ranger calls out, before he and Yellow Vector Ranger gives chase.

Green Squad Ranger watches the two Vector Rangers, "What do we do?"

Red Squad Ranger watches as the flying Twin Blade Zord and Rockgator return blaster fire, with explosions go around the city, before debris falls down near the Squad Rangers.

"Deelor's right, we need to protect the city," Red Squad Ranger says, before he holds out Morph Zord and slides it onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Morph Zord!"_

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Squad Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"If we do this right, we can stop the Rockgator and catch a Vector Ranger," Red Squad Ranger says, in the cockpit.

* * *

The approaching Squad Megazord is firing its cannon, blasting Rockgator and hits Twin Blade Zord as it flies away. Squad Megazord then fires it cannon at Twin Blade Zord, as it flies high in the sky.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger looks behind himself in his cockpit, "Hey, watch it with the not-so-friendly fire."

* * *

Rockgator fires from its two snapping turtle-like mouths, blasting Squad Megazord.

Squad Megazord then returns fire with its cannon, before both combatants launch blaster fire at each other.

* * *

"This isn't good, our structure stability is in danger of diminishing," Green Squad Ranger says, as the cockpit shakes violently.

"What does that mean?!" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

* * *

"We're coming apart!" Green Squad Ranger is heard yelling, as a large explosion goes off around Squad Megazord, before its four Zords components go flying off in different directions.

* * *

"Look like I have to do all the work," Red Vector Ranger says, in his cockpit, before the "Ready" sign appears and he spins it. "Battle Mode!"

* * *

The dial on Twin Blade Zord spins before the top portion, Blade Zord, comes off, with a large pair of scissors pulls into position in the front of the Zord, while revealing another dial on the top of the bottom portion, Shield Zord. Blade Zord flies off, as a portion beneath Shield Zord pulls out, with another large pair of scissors pulls out into position.

Rockgator looks up, as the two Zords, with their scissors opening and closing, fly down and coming at Rockgator from front and back. Rockgator looks in front and behind it. Shield Zord's scissors start glowing as it flies toward Rockgator.

* * *

"Twin Blade Strike!" Red Vector Ranger calls out.

* * *

The two Zords fly pass Rockgator, striking it at the same time, with electric and explosions go off around it, before the two Zords fly back at opposite directions, and strike Rockgator on their pass again, then Rockgator is consumed in a large explosion.

The two Zords return to normal and recombine.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Twin Blade Zord flies off into the distance, with H'lina watching on the ground, "Oh well."

She turns around to see the outdoor cafe, then H'lina walks over, looking around, "Where is…"

"Looking for something?"

H'lina turns to see Bari standing several feet away, holding up the pearl white bracelet, "Bari?"

"I realized that you need a way to go from planets to planets, and since we didn't detected an inbound ship, I realized you were using a teleportation bracelet."

"You were always very smart, Bari," H'lina approaches him and reaches for the bracelet, but Bari pulls it back.

"H'lina, I can't let you go," Bari tells her.

"Yes you can, Bari, we are friends, you can let me go with a clear conscious," H'lina responds with a smile.

"We are friends, H'lina," Bari sadly says, followed by the sound of a click, with H'lina holding up her hands, revealing the large cuffs on her wrists. "That's why I can't let you go."

H'lina lowers her hands, as she looks down.

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Bomblast stands in front of Chainlord and Madame Evillina, with Blizzsquid to the side.

"Chainlord, I am sorry, I lost another Zord to the Vector Rangers…" Bomblast starts.

"Don't be," Chainlord interrupts.

"Sir…"

"You did well, good job," Chainlord says.

"Thank you," Bomblast bows slightly, turns and quietly bumps a fist happily, which Blizzsquid notices.

Blizzsquid then look over to Chainlord, who puts a hand to his chin and silently says, "And a new Zord had been put into play, perfect."

Blizzsquid looks away and starts to leave.

"Blizzsquid," Chainlord says, causing him to turn back. "Are you leaving us already?"

"Actually, I think I will stick around, lend a helping hand when I can," Blizzsquid says.

"Well, let me know if you need anything," Chainlord says.

"I might just take you up on that offer," Blizzsquid says, before he turns back and starts to leave.

"I'm sure you will…" Chainlord adds.

* * *

Bari is standing in the middle of the junkyard, fiddling with some screws in his hand, as Nella and Gavin approach him from the house.

"We just got word that H'lina arrived at the nearest prison planet," Gavin announces. "It just too bad we couldn't retrieve what she stole."

"Yeah, too bad," Bari says to himself.

"Are you okay, Bari?" Nella asks.

"Yeah, I, no, I'm not really…" Bari starts. "I know she made her choice, I just can't believe it."

"Well, it's not like its the end of the world, she could end up for parole and redemption is possible," Nella says.

"Yeah, in five to ten years…" Gavin starts.

"My point," Nella quickly interrupts. "She can still get her life around."

"If she wants," Bari says to himself, before he tosses the screws into a pile couple feet away, and turns to his friends. "But I'm not gonna worry about someone I can't help, and instead focus on helping those I can."

"That's the spirit."

The three turn to see Hector leaving his house, lends completely forward like before.

"Hum, Hector, what are you doing?" Nella asks.

"I tried to prove to myself that I'm still in good shape, so I started doing some stretches, and I… got stuck, on my first one," Hector explains.

Bari smiles slightly, "Case in point."

The three friends walk over to Hector, as Bari and Nella try to hold back their laughter.


	9. Fan Appreciation Day

Tabitha runs across the street onto the construction site, before she climbs onto the side of a bulldozer, and pulls out her smartphone, starting to film as Yellow Vector Ranger flips over Pink Squad Ranger's low leg sweep.

Pink Squad Ranger spins around as she starts to fire her VS Morpher at Yellow Vector Ranger, who runs to the side, avoiding the attack, as couple Skullvors are blasted.

Tabitha turns her phone to see Blue Vector Ranger flips off a backhoe and over Green Squad Ranger, before he double kicks the Squad Ranger in the back.

Tabitha, smiling, turns her phone again to see Red Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton in Baton Mode collides with Red Vector Ranger's Grab Claw. The two Rangers then noticing Deelor stating to back away from them.

"You all seem really busy, so I just leave you to it," Deelor says.

Red Vector Ranger pushes off the Squad Ranger, before he holds his Grab Blade to the side, "grabbing" Deelor's wrist, "You're not going anywhere!"

Red Squad Ranger then flips over Deelor, striking him with his Sonic Baton as he lands, "You got that right!"

Deelor is pushed out of the Grab Blade's hold, with Red Vector Ranger looks to the Squad Ranger, "Hey, get out of my way!"

"You're in my way!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

Deelor's safe glows as he waves around his sword, "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm getting tired of this!" He then brings down his swords, throwing a blast of electric.

"Fine, he all yours," Red Vector Ranger spins around to the side.

"What?!" Red Squad Ranger holds up his Sonic Baton, as the electric hits, creating a huge explosion in front of him, knocking him back.

Pink Squad Ranger looks away from her Vector Ranger opponent, "Red Ranger!"

Than Green Squad Ranger runs away from his Vector Ranger opponent, and over to Red Squad Ranger.

"Are you okay?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"I'm fine, but what about Deelor?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

Pink Squad Ranger looks ahead at the dissipating dust, "He's gone."

"Don't worry, we can still track the residue from his electric discharges," Green Squad Ranger reminds his friends.

"At least we still got the Vector Rangers," Red Squad Ranger says, returning to his feet.

"Sorry, but we're gone too," Red Vector Ranger says, now beside the other Vector Rangers, before they shoot their VS Morphers at the ground, causing dirt and smoke to been knocked up.

Tabitha continues to film with her phone, as the smoke dissipates, revealing the Vector Rangers gone.

Tabitha climbs down from the bulldozer, as she turns and looks at her phone, "Even the way they disappear is cool. Definitely the best video I filmed of the Vector Rangers yet."

Unaware to Tabitha, Blizzsquid watches from the shadows of a nearby alley.

* * *

"Fan Appreciation Day"

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking down a sidewalk.

Bari sighs, "I don't like this, Deelor escaped twice already, we should focused on searching for him."

"I already have the computer at the junkyard do the searching, we would just be sitting around waiting," Gavin says.

"Besides we hadn't seen our friends at the library for awhile, it would be good for us to relax a bit," Nella adds. "Otherwise we will just tense up, and be no good in a fight."

"Okay, okay," Bari waves a hand slightly. "Just as long as nobody mention the Vector Rangers, I'll be good."

Nella reaches for the library's entrance's doorknob, "What are the chances of that happening?"

The three friends enter the library to find Tabitha showing her phone to Britt, Sonya, and Simon in front of the front counter.

"This is my favorite part, the Vector Rangers just bang, boom, and they're gone," Tabitha says to her friends.

"Yeah, Tabitha…" Sonya says, clearly uninterested.

"You were saying?" Bari looks to Nella, who just shrugs her shoulders.

"You have the Vector Rangers on your communication device?" Gavin asks, as they approach the group.

"My phone? Yeah, I filmed this battle they had not too long ago," Tabitha explains. "The Vector Rangers are just so cool."

"What about the Squad Rangers?" Bari starts. "They're cops, right? I mean, they have… police bikes, right? That cool, huh?"

"Yes, maybe, but the Vector Rangers jump around, fly, and they have capes," Tabitha says, as she looks at her phone. "The Squad Rangers are okay, I guess, but the Vector Rangers are just so much cooler."

"If you like vigilantes," Bari whispers.

"Tabitha, should you go back to work?" Sonya asks, as Nella pulls Bari to the side by the arm.

Nella and Bari go over to the shelves of books.

"Bari, are you jealous of the Vector Rangers?" Nella asks.

"What? Of course not," Bari claims.

"Really, because you don't seem too happy that Tabitha likes the Vector Rangers," Nella says.

"She can like anyone she wants," Bari says.

"Even if it means that the Vector Rangers are more popular then the Squad Rangers?" Nella asks.

"They not," Bari starts. "They might 'jump around and fly', but they are still vigilantes. And whoever heard of a popular vigilante?" Bari crosses his arms and leans against the shelves of books, next to a book titled "_The Nocturnal World of Bats"_.

On the second floor, Tabitha walks between shelves of books, as she looks at her phone, "This video is great and all, but how could I meet them, instead of just lucking out on hearing about a fight fast enough to film them." She sighs and lowers her phone, before holding it back up. "Wait, did someone said something…"

Tabitha tabs her phone's screen and slides through the video, before stopping, with the video showing Green and Pink Squad Rangers next to Red Squad Ranger, who is sitting down.

"_Don't worry, we can still track the residue from his electric discharges," Green Squad Ranger says on the video._

"That it! If I can track down a monster, then I can meet the Vector Rangers when they showed up," Tabitha realizes.

* * *

Deelor walks through an abandoned building, kicking over a trash can as he passes, "How am I supposed to get anything done when Rangers keep on finding me?! Not that I have anything planned, but stills…"

"What matters," Blizzsquid says, as he walks out of another room to approach Deelor. "Is not how, but that they are finding you."

"Blizzsquid?! What you're doing here, and what do you mean?" Deelor asks.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here…" Blizzsquid says.

"What with the double talk?" Deelor interrupts.

"I will ignore that question, and answer your last one, 'what do I mean'," Blizzsquid starts. "The mere fact they are finding you, means you can lure them to you."

"Why would I want to lure them to me, I want to be rid of them," Deelor responds.

"Because getting rid of them for good could put you into Chainlord's very good graces," Blizzsquid says.

"Really, do you think so?" Deelor asks.

"Now, now, Deelor, would I lie to you?" Blizzsquid asks.

* * *

Britt and Sonya are entering the secret lab, where Simon is typing on the computer.

"I just don't see the big deal," Britt says.

"You don't see anything wrong with Tabitha following us around as we fight monsters?" Sonya asks. "What if she learns about our identities?"

"We always very careful to only morph when no one else is around," Britt responds.

"Okay, but what about her safety, fighting intergalactic monsters is not really a spectator sport," Sonya starts. "If she keep on looking for Ranger fights, she could get hurt, or worse."

"She's enthusiastic, but not reckless," Britt tells her. "Besides, it really awesome to have fans, isn't it?"

"I don't…" Sonya says.

Britt then walks over to Simon, "What about you, man, don't you think its cool that we have a fan?"

"Hum, yeah, cool, I guess," Simon responds, while barely looking away from the computer. "I just never gave it any thought before."

"Of course, you hadn't," Britt says. "So any luck finding Deelor?"

"No, I don't think this equipment is designed to track electric discharges," Simon explains. "And we not the scientists like our parents were, hum, are, so it's not like we can modify it. We just gonna have to buy something that can."

"We can buy something like that?" Sonya asks.

"Oh, yeah," Simon turns in his seat to face his friends. "Most electronic stores should have something that can do it."

* * *

Coming out of Bob's Electronics-Must store is Tabitha, who is holding a small device in her hands, with a small screen that has a needle that shakes slightly at the far left side of the screen. Tabitha then smiles, before walking off.

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon are walking down the stairs, as Janice walks pass on her way to the front counter.

"So I just swing by the electronics store, no problem," Britt says.

"Yeah, sure," Sonya responds, as they step off the stairs, then she looks around. "Aunt Janice, where's Tabitha?"

"She asked if she could take an early lunch break," Janice explains, as she steps to behind the counter.

"And you let her?" Sonya asks.

"Tabitha's a hard worker, besides you three were the ones who were late to work today," Janice says.

"Yeah, that's… right, but I told you, there was something we need to take care of," Sonya responds.

"And I didn't pry, right? Well, maybe Tabitha got something she need to take care of," Janice tells her.

"That what I'm afraid of," Sonya says to herself, before she looks over to Britt, as he takes his hat.

"You worry too much, Sonya," Britt says, as he backs up out of the door.

"So where's Britt going?" Janice asks, as she types on the computer.

Sonya and Simon look at each other, before Simon answers, "There's something he needs to take care of."

Janice looks up at them, with a grin, "Oh, really?"

Sonya chuckles slightly.

* * *

Britt is walking down the sidewalk, as he looks at his smartphone, before shrugs his shoulder, tabs the screen, and holds it up to his head, when he hears the phone answered, "Hey, Tabitha."

"Hey, Britt, did Sonya asked you to check up on me?" Tabitha asks over the phone.

"No, well, not in so many words…" Britt admits. "So what you up to?"

"Actually, you want to check out something pretty awesome?"

"I guess, what you have in mind?" Britt asks.

"Meet me at the east side, at the corner of Lee and Second Avenue," Tabitha responds.

"Hum," Britt looks over his shoulder for a moment. "Okay, see you there." He holds away his phone, tabs the screen, and pockets it. "I see a speech from Sonya in the near future."

* * *

Shortly later, Britt arrives at the corner of a street, when he sees Tabitha across the street with her back to him. While looking both ways, Britt crosses the street.

"Hey, Tabitha," Britt says.

Tabitha turns, showing she is holding the device, "Oh, Britt, perfect timing. I think we are close to it."

"Close to what?" Britt asks.

Tabitha turns away from Britt, glances at the device, "To that monster from earlier."

Britt watches as Tabitha walks away, "The what?"

Britt starts to follow Tabitha, as she explains, "One of the Rangers said something about tracking electric discharges to find that monster. So I pick up this device that track those discharges."

"Hum, yeah, but how can you be so sure you not tracking power lines or something?" Britt asks.

"No way, the readings are too strong," Tabitha says, as the needle on the device's screen is shaking closer and closer to the right side.

"Okay… but, why do you want to find a monster?" Britt asks.

Tabitha turns to face him, "Think about it. If we find a monster, then it's only a matter of time till the Vector Rangers show up. Would it be so cool to actually meet them in person?"

"Yeah, cool…" Britt rubs the back of his head. "But is this kinda dangerous?"

"We'll be fine, it not like we just gonna walk up to the monster," Tabitha says before she turns and starts to walk onto a parking lot.

"I-I don't know, Tabitha…" Britt starts, as Tabitha looks up.

"There," Tabitha suddenly says, before she runs ahead with Britt behind her. The two ducks behind a large air conditioner unit, before see Deelor through a damaged window in an abandoned building. "There he is. Now, we just have to wait."

"I'm not sure about this, Tabitha," Britt says.

"We'll be fine," Tabitha looks to Britt. "We just sit here, wait for the Vector Rangers to show up, introduce ourselves, and watch them kick some butt. Maybe even become friends."

"Tabitha, I just think… we should run…" Britt responds.

"Why would we…" Tabitha turns and sees couple Skullvors, next to the air conditioner unit, staring at them. "Oh…"

Britt steps out in front of Tabitha, "Run!"

"R-Right," Tabitha says, before grabbing Britt's wrist and pulls him with her, causing a Skullvor's sword strike to miss as it falls down, with more Skullvors giving chase.

In midrun, Britt pulls out his phone, looks at the screen, and tabs Sonya's name. He keeps on tabbing the screen with his thumb, as Tabitha pulls him through the parking lot. Then a Skullvor jumps out in front of the running pair, when Tabitha quickly turns to the side, unaware that Britt sidekicks the Skullvor.

Within a moment, Tabitha and Britt are running through the abandoned building.

"Tabitha, wait, hold on," Britt says, before the two finally come to a stop. "I don't think running into the building where the monster is, is such a good idea."

"I know, I know, it's just I panicked," Tabitha says, before she hugs herself. "I guess watch monsters from a distance is different then been right in front of them."

"Yeah… but we should get out of here, and fast," Britt tells her.

"You right, okay, let's go," Tabitha says.

But when Tabitha turns around, Deelor steps out in front of her, "You are way too late for that."

* * *

Back at the library, Gavin is behind the front counter, at the computer, with Janice next to him, and Simon and Sonya on the other side of the counter.

"Wow, Gavin, I never seen anyone update a computer so fast?" Janice asks. "How you did?"

"I just asked for some more processing power," Gavin explains.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Janice asks.

Suddenly, Bari and Nella walk over to the counter.

"Gavin, we have to go, Hector asked for some help with an electric issue," Nella says, as she points at her ear.

"I hope his electric issue doesn't interfered with our computer sear…" Gavin starts.

"C'mon, Gavin, let's go," Bari interrupts, as he nods his head to the side.

Gavin hurries around the counter as he and Bari leave through the entrance, with Nella looks back, "Sorry, we catch you later."

Janice watches as Nella goes after her friends, "That was… odd."

Sonya pulls out her phone, tabs the screen, reads it, before turns around, "Oh, we have to go too."

"We do?" Simon asks.

"Yeah, we have that thing to do…" Sonya tells him. "That thing with a… deer. C'mon." Sonya grabs Simon's arm and pulls him, before the two rush out of the entrance. "We'll be back soon, Aunt Janice."

"That was odd, too," Janice starts. "But strangely commonplace."

* * *

Tabitha starts to back up from Deelor, "Wh-What you want with us?"

"Oh nothing, just some bait, for some Rangers," Deelor says.

Britt takes a step back, as he holds his VS Morpher to behind and sighs, before he notices a fire extinguisher seating on the ground next to the wall.

"So who wants to get tied up first?" Deelor asks.

"About none," Britt takes a step in front of Tabitha, holding up the fire extinguisher, before he shoots the foam at Deelor.

"Hey, that isn't very safety minded!" Deelor complains, as he is knocked back by the extinguisher foam.

"Go! Run!" Britt yells, as he keeps on shooting the extinguisher.

Tabitha nods her head and runs down the hall, with Britt behind her, but after she runs through a doorway, Britt closes the door behind and then looks back at Deelor as he lies on his back with extinguisher foam on his body.

"Once I get up, you'll be in so much trouble!" Deelor yells.

The fire extinguisher falls to the floor, before Britt holds up his VS Morpher, "We'll see about that." He slides his Zord onto his Morpher.

"_Red Jet Zord!"_

He then aims his Morpher ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger.

Deelor returns to his feet as he brushes off the few remaining foam, "Now, where are those kids?"

"Sorry, but you got me to deal with now," Red Vector Ranger says.

"A Power Ranger! But I supposed to have hostages," Deelor says.

"You out of luck," Red Vector Ranger says, before he could charge, a blast hits the fire extinguisher on the ground, freezing it. "What the?!" Suddenly the fire extinguisher shatters completely.

"Look like you are the one out of luck," Blizzsquid says, as he enters from another room.

"Blizzsquid, you saved me!" Deelor exclaims.

"Blizzsquid?" Red Vector Ranger responds.

"I didn't save you, now go and find your… hostages," Blizzsquid tells her.

"Oh, right, I'll do that," Deelor says, before he backs away and turns a corner.

"Hey, wait!" Red Vector Ranger starts to run ahead, when Blizzsquid jumps ahead and launches a punch, with the Ranger barely blocks, but still knocked back.

Blizzsquid lands and looks ahead, "You got me to deal with now."

* * *

Tabitha had come to a stop somewhere in the building, as she tries to catch her breath, "Okay, I think we lost him." She turns to see she is alone. "Britt?" She turns around. "Britt!"

* * *

Deelor runs out of the building, looking around, "Now where are they?!"

Suddenly couple Skullvors are flipped onto their backs, when Deelors noticed Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers standing next to them.

"Looking for us?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Definitely not!" Deelor yells.

A Skullvor is thrown through the air and lands couple feet behind Deelor, causing the monster to turn to see running up to the fallen Skullvor are the three Squad Rangers.

"Our scans brought us directly to Deelor," Green Squad Ranger says.

"And not just him," Pink Squad Ranger adds.

"Vector Rangers," Red Squad Ranger says.

Deelor lowers his swords, "This just isn't my day."

* * *

Red Vector Ranger stares down at Blizzsquid, "Okay, Blizzsquid, what do you want with me?"

"That will be mine secret, for now," Blizzsquid says, as he lowers his hand next to one of his gold safes, which opens, as a white blaster with a large barrel appears in his hand. "And for good!"

Blizzsquid fires his ice blaster, with Red Vector Ranger motions to the side, as the blast hits an old clock hanging on a wall behind him, freezing the clock, before it immediately collapses.

Blizzsquid throws the ice blaster over his shoulder, with the blaster shatters, before he charges the Ranger, "So how long can you dodge, Ranger?"

Red Vector Ranger dodges an arm swipe from Blizzsquid, before he grabs the monster's attacking arm, when Blizzsquid holds up an ice blaster, with the Ranger managing to motion his head to avoid the blast. The two then spins around, with Red Vector Ranger kicks off Blizzsquid's chest, spins in midair, and then upon landing firing his VS Morpher, but Blizzsquid spins to dodge each blast, before he fires another ice blast.

Red Vector Ranger rolls out of the way, and then charge.

* * *

Tabitha places her back against a wall and then slides down onto the ground, "What have I done? I want to meet them so much, I dragged Britt into danger…"

* * *

Blue Vector Ranger spins to avoid Deelor's sword strike, then block another before Red Squad Ranger kicks away Deelor. Red Squad Ranger then spins to block Blue Vector Ranger's arm swipe, as Blue Vector Ranger's VS Morpher fires a blast off in the distance, before knocking the arm.

"Stop interfering!" Red Squad Ranger yells, as Blue Vector Ranger spins under an arm swipe.

Yellow Vector Ranger then grab Red Squad Ranger's arms, just after his VS Morpher fires a blast, before she pulls him to the side, "You're the ones interfering!"

"Pretty sure you're interfering with us," Green Squad Ranger fires blasts from his VS Morpher, with Yellow Vector Ranger spins to avoid, with Blue Vector Ranger flips to dodge and Deelor gets blasted.

Deelor drops to a knee, "You all are interfering with me."

"Here's our chance," Blue Vector Ranger says as he slides his Zord off his VS Morpher, and rushes over.

Deelor returns to his feet and swipe with his sword, as Blue Vector Ranger flips over the attack, grabs one sword under his arm and blocks the other. He then places his Zord onto Deelor's safe.

"_3-!"_

Deelor's eyes glow red, when suddenly his back splits open and another Deelor jumps out from the back, with Blue Vector Ranger "pushes" away from the first Deelor.

"What in the…" Blue Vector Ranger says.

Yellow Vector Ranger spins away from the Squad Rangers, "There's two?!"

"Fire!" the Squad Rangers yell, as they fire their VS Morphers, blasting the first Deelor, with him consumed in a large explosion, as the Vector Rangers spin to the side and Deelor jumps a step away.

"What just happened?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"That it…" Blue Vector Ranger starts.

* * *

_A large energy blast, which hits Deelor, causing a large explosion._

_As the smoke dissipates, Deelor is seen couple steps back, "Misses me?"_

"He survived before because he cloned himself at the last second and the clone get destroyed instead," Blue Vector Ranger realizes.

* * *

"Then it simple, we destroy the original before he managed to create another clone decoy," Red Squad Ranger says. "Let's go, Rangers!"

"Sonic Batons, Baton Mode!" all three Squad Rangers hold out their weapons, before starting to aim them, as their blades glow their respective colors.

"Here we go again," Blue Vector Ranger says, before he quickly removes his belt buckle and aims it, as a thin wire shoots out and wraps around Deelor, before Deelor could split again.

At the same time, Yellow Vector Ranger runs at the monster with her Zord already removed from her Morpher, "Got you this time!"

The Squad Rangers hold their energizing Sonic Batons next to their VS Morphers.

Yellow Vector Ranger grabs Deelor's shoulder and turns him slightly, before she places her Zord onto his safe.

"_3-8-8!"_

The Squad Rangers start to charge, with Yellow Vector Ranger looks over her shoulder at them.

"Triple!" the Squad Rangers start yelling, as Red Squad Ranger strikes Deelor, with Yellow Vector Ranger spins to the side, and then spins back as his fellow Squad Rangers both strike Deelor. "Baton Slash!" All three Squad Ranger then strike Deelor at the same time, causing electric and light to shine around him, before he is consumed in a large explosion.

Blue Vector Ranger shields his helmet with an arm before looking ahead to see Deelor's damaged safe falls onto the ground. He looks over at Yellow Vector Ranger, who is kneeling on the ground.

"Wow… it was a close call, but…" Yellow Vector Ranger holds up what appeared to be a large green and gray battery. "We'll be taking this."

"Yeah, close…" Blue Vector Ranger says. "But we did it."

"Not so fast," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she and Green Squad Ranger ready their Sonic Batons. Then a strange sound catches the two's attention.

On a nearby roof, Madame Evillina walks into view, before she clasps her hands together, "Look like whatever Blizzsquid had in mind is falling apart, oh well…"

"Evillina!" Red Squad Ranger looks up at the monster.

Green lights glow on Evillina's right arm and she holds out a hand. "Now, to give our friend here a power boost."

A green light orb flies out of Evillina's outstretched palm and flies at the damaged safe, which glows green and starts to levitate as green energy forms around it, with the Squad Rangers step back away from it.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger flips to the side, before he performs a spin kick, which Blizzsquid blocks, before he holds up another ice blaster and fires it, with Red Vector Ranger then flips back to avoid the ice blast.

"That enough," Red Vector Ranger, upon landing, removes his belt buckle, before he holds it out, with a long, thin wire shoots out and wraps around Blizzsquid's body. "Time for you to get some clean air."

Blizzsquid, with the wire still wrapped around him, is "thrown" through the wall and lands outside.

"Why don't you join me," Blizzsquid turns his body, "pulling" Red Vector Ranger through a wall and outside several feet away, as the wire falls off Blizzsquid's body.

Red Vector Ranger starts to return to his feet, when he sees Blizzsquid throws away an ice blaster and aims another at him, firing a blast. Red Vector Ranger motions to the side, but the ice blast hits the bottom of his cape, which starts to spread. After looking at it for a second, he spins through the air, and fires his VS Morpher repeatedly at his cape in midair, blasting off the bottom of the cape, piece by piece. Red Vector Ranger lands on the ground, as the broken, frozen pieces of his cape hit the ground and shatters.

"Not bad, Ranger, not bad at all," Blizzsquid says. "Make me wish we can keep this going." He throws away his ice blaster, before holding up two more and starts to aim them. "But it look like you at your limit."

"No…" Red Vector Ranger says to himself.

"Farewell, Ranger," Blizzsquid says, before he fires both ice blasters.

Red Vector Ranger then slides the Twin Blade Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Twin Blade Zord!"_

"This is my last chance!" Red Vector Ranger, as he aims the VS Morpher and pulls the trigger when the ice blasts reach him, creating a massive wall of ice.

Suddenly, a large, boomerang-shaped weapon spins out from behind the ice wall, breaking off a corner, before spinning pass, breaking off the top of the ice wall, before spinning around and breaking off most of the remaining ice wall, revealing Red Vector Ranger on a knee, with a massive shield, resembling the Shield Zord, connected to his left arm. The boomerang weapon spins back, breaking off the remaining ice wall and spins to a stop on Red Vector Ranger's back.

"What this?" Blizzsquid holds down his ice blasters.

Red Vector Ranger looks at the massive shield, "Incredible, it's a… Mega Shield, and a Boomerang Blade!" He returns to his feet. "Look like I'm far from my limits." He grabs the Boomerang Blade by its handle, removes it from his back and throws it, "Boomerang Blade Slash!"

Blizzsquid easy avoids the Boomerang Blade as it spins pass him, "You have to do better than that, Ranger."

Blizzsquid throws away his ice blasters, unaware the Boomerang Blade is spinning back around high above him when it splits into two and spins around in opposite directions. He notices the first Boomerang Blade coming toward him, and barely manages to avoid it, when the second Boomerang Blade comes at him, with Blizzsquid spins around, but one of his tentacles get cut off by it.

Both Boomerang Blades fly back at Red Vector Ranger, merges back together, as he catches it by the handle and returns it to his back, "Good enough, Frost-ilocks?"

"Yeah, for now," Blizzsquid responds, before his cut off tentacle regenerates, and he turns around. "I guess I just have to keep an eye on you from now on."

"What do you mean?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

Blizzsquid holds a hand to his chest, "You impress me, Ranger, which is not easy." He spreads out his arms. "So I'm curious if you can get stronger, or perish before the next time we fight." Suddenly his two gold safes open up, allowing him to summon two ice blasters and fires them.

Red Vector Ranger uses the Mega Shield to block the shots, as they create a massive ice wall, before the ice wall shatters completely, revealing Blizzsquid is gone.

Red Vector Ranger looks ahead, "Blizzsquid, huh?" He then turns around, "Oh no, Tabitha!" He then charges back to the building.

* * *

Tabitha, still sitting on the floor, looks at her phone, "Britt, why aren't you answering…"

She then looks ahead to see Red Vector Ranger, without the Mega Shield and Boomerang Blade, approaches her, "Are you okay?"

"Y-You're a Vector Ranger," Tabitha slowly returns to her feet.

"I am," Red Vector Ranger answers.

Tabitha smiles, before her smile quickly disappear, and she grabs the Ranger's arms, "Wait, my friend, Britt, we got separated, he could be in trouble…"

"Don't worry, your friend's okay," Red Vector Ranger tells her. "I found him and send him home, but not before he told me about you."

"Britt's okay, good…" Tabitha releases the Ranger and looks down. "He told you about me, like how I endangered us both just because I want to meet you all."

"Hum, no, he didn't…"

"Well, I did, I was so stupid…" Tabitha says.

"You were… mistaking, but stupid," Red Vector Ranger says.

Tabitha looks back up at him, "You're been kind, even though I came here searching for a monster just to meet my heroes."

"You made a mistake, everyone does, but you shouldn't beat yourself up over it," Red Vector Ranger starts. "Besides, I'm flattered you admire us so much, just promises me to admire us from a safe distance from now on."

"I will, promised," Tabitha nods her head.

"Red Ranger!"

Red Vector Ranger looks to the side to see Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers running up to him.

"All the Vector Rangers…" Tabitha says.

"Is everything okay, here?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Yeah, it is," Red Vector Ranger says.

"I'm sorry, I just want to say you're my favorite Vector Ranger," Tabitha quickly says.

"I am?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Of course, you're an awesome girl who beat up monsters," Tabitha says.

Red Vector Ranger crosses his arms, "No account for taste."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Excuse me, we still got work to do, and the Squad Rangers are busy mopping up Skullvors," Blue Vector Ranger says.

* * *

After a few moments, the three Vector Rangers run ahead to see a giant Deelor behind a building, near smoke and explosions.

"I see what you means," Red Vector Ranger says.

Tabitha walks up to the corner of the building, watching.

Morph Zord, in its Flight Mode, flies over to the Vector Rangers, with Red Vector Ranger sees it, "Morph Zord, perfect timing like always." He grabs the Morph Zord, and slides it onto his VS Morpher.

"_Morph Zord!"_

He then aims his VS Morpher ahead.

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords, launch!" Red, Blue, and Yellow Vector Rangers yell.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"This could be a fair fight," Deelor says, after looking up. "So let's change that!"

Deelor spreads out his arms, before his body split, causing another Deelor to pop up, whose body split, causing another Deelor to pop up, and they continue this until there are hundred Deelors total.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells.

* * *

The hundred of Deelors land in front of Vector Megazord.

"What do you think, am I cloning around too much?!" the hundred Deelors all yell in unison.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous," Blue Vector Ranger says. "Any idea for dealing with this?"

"Just one," Red Vector Ranger responds, before he holds up the Twin Blade Zord, then slides it onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Twin Blade Zord!"_

* * *

"Twin Blade Zord, launch!"

The Twin Blade Zord flies across a long road, before it increases to giant size.

* * *

Twin Blade Zord splits into Blade Zord and Shield Zord, as they go into Battle Mode.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Yellow Copter Zord's dial spins, before it detaches, follows by Shield Zord's dial spins and it attaches to Vector Megazord's left side. Then Blade Zord flies around and lands in Blue Plane Zord's hand, holding it like a sword.

The new formation swings its sword before taking a stance.

"Vector Megazord Knight, ready!"

* * *

"It still hundred against one, get them!" the original Deelor yells, before the hundred Deelors charge.

Vector Megazord Knight holds up its sword, before uses its shield to block the first Deelor's sword, and then strikes it away. Vector Megazord then swings it sword back and forth, knocks away any approaching Deelors.

* * *

"Keep going, they can't last forever," Red Vector Ranger instructs, as the Vector Rangers push their controls.

* * *

Deelors are knocked back, as Vector Megazord keeps on swinging its sword at the charging Deelor army. Vector Megazord strikes down a Deelor, as any charging Deelor are slashed, and knocks to behind the Megazord.

"This isn't going well," one Deelor says.

"Agreed, I'll say we retreat," another Deelor says.

Then all at once, the Deelor clones jump into the original Deelor's hand, as a blue light emerge, forcing his body to split open, as the clones cramping themselves in, trying to remerge, but creating a huge pile of Deelor clones instead.

"Let me in!" "Out of the way!" "First clone first!" "Stop shoving!"

"No, you fools, you can't come back, stop it!" the original Deelor complains.

* * *

"Didn't see that coming," Red Vector Ranger says.

"At least they're now one big target," Blue Vector Ranger notes.

"So let's finish them all at once," Yellow Vector Ranger suggests.

"Right," Red Vector Ranger agrees.

* * *

Vector Megazord Knight holds its shield upside down, so it resemble a ship, before a thruster shoots out of the bottom of the shield, with the Vector Megazord jumps up and propel high into the sky.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger aims his VS Morpher ahead.

* * *

Vector Megazord Knight spins repeatedly in the air, before it aims its sword, now covered in flaming energy, high in the sky.

"Final Blade Strike!" the Vector Rangers call out, as Vector Megazord Knight brings it sword down.

Vector Megazord Knight, using it sword, cuts through the giant pile of Deelors, split them in half.

"Hundred against one, and I still lost!" the original Deelor yells, as the Deelors are consumed in large explosions with Vector Megazord Knight turns away.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Megazord Knight jumps up, before the Megazord quickly separates back into five Zords, with the Morph Zord flies away in an opposite direction from the other four Zords.

* * *

Later back at the library, Tabitha enters to find Britt, Sonya, and Simon in front of the counter, with Janice behind the counter.

"Britt!" Tabitha rushes over to her friend, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine, Tabitha, I'm fine," Britt tells her, as Tabitha pulls off from the hug.

"But why you didn't answer your phone?" Tabitha asks.

"Oh, I must've dropped it when we ran from that monster," Britt claims.

"What this about a monster?" Janice asks.

"It's a crazy story, and…" Tabitha starts, before she slams her forehead with her hand. "I don't believe it, I met the Vector Rangers and I forgot to ask them for a picture." She holds up her phone. "Maybe if I watch for news alerts for another monster attack, I could meet them again, and…"

She looks up to see Britt, Sonya, and Simon staring at her, before Tabitha smiles, "Or, I could just watch news reports of their battles, from a safe distance."

* * *

Inside Hector's house, Captain Zay's image appears on the computer screen.

"Captain Zay," Bari salutes, as he stands next to Gavin, who is sitting at the computer, with Nella to his side.

"At ease, Bari," Captain Zay says. "I'm afraid your signal isn't too strong, so this can't be too long."

"Yes sir, unfortunately we have nothing new to report," Bari says.

"That's quite alright, but after receiving your last report about the message pod and the new Zords," Captain Zay starts. "We did a completed inventory of the section of the VXS Vault that was stolen, and we made an unsettling discovery."

"Unsettling how?" Nella asks.

"It would seem there was another pair of Zords that were stolen during the heist," Captain Zay explains.

"More Zords?" Gavin asks.

"Then where could they be…" Bari wonders.


	10. The Poison Solution, pt 1

At Hector's Junkyard, as action music is blazing, one by one, Bari and Nella flips over a pile, before Bari lands on the ground, spins slightly with a low leg sweep. Nella manages to side flip over the attack, then performs a roundhouse kick which Bari blocks. Bari then launches an arm swipe, with Nella catches and then slams an empty palm into Bari's chest, before Bari jumps up and flips over Nella. Nella spins around and blocks Bari's kick.

"Wait, wait," Bari lowers his leg. "I'm sorry, but, where that music coming from?"

The two look around until they see Hector off to the side, holding up an old boombox, before pressing its "off" button, "Sorry, I just don't believe someone got rid of this, it still works great." At that moment, one of the boombox's speakers falls off.

Nella grins slightly, before going back into a fighting stance, "Okay, ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Bari takes a fighting stance, before he relaxes. "Hold on a second, where's Gavin?"

Hector looks up from the boombox as he examines it, "Gavin said something about learning more about being human."

"Oh, I see," Bari gets back into a fighting stance, before he looks back over to Hector. "Wait, what?"

* * *

At the Golden City Library, Gavin is sitting at the couch, with several books seating on both sides of him, as he has another book on his lap, reading it. At the front, Britt, Sonya, and Simon are watching him.

"What exactly is Gavin doing?" Britt asks.

"Don't know," Sonya starts. "Gavin just asked for all the books we had on the human condition."

"Gavin's an odd one, is he?" Simon asks, with Britt nods his head.

"Like you two are ones to talk," Sonya comments.

After couple seconds, Britt and Simon look to Sonya, "What does that supposed to mean?"

At that moment, the sound of running from outside, causes the three friends to turn, with Britt opening the door to see people are running pass the library in a panic.

"What's going on?" Sonya asks.

"Look like trouble, let's go," Britt says.

Grabbing their hats, Britt, Sonya, and Simon rush out of the library, leaving Gavin alone, reading a book.

* * *

"The Poison Solution, pt. 1"

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon reach the corner of a building as they see people running from Toxine, a monster whose entire body is covered in black spines, with a pair of large white pod-like shoulder pads, and a silver safe in his chest, holding a large laser rifle.

"Yeah, yeah, run!" Toxine yells.

"What do you think he's want?" Simon asks.

"Don't know, but he doesn't look so tough," Britt says. "So, let's go."

Sonya and Simon nod, before the three steps to the side of the building.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Britt calls out.

They slides their Zords onto their VS Morphers and turns the dials.

"_Red Jet Zord! 0-1-0!"_

They aim their Morphers ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger, and Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

"Hey, porcupine!" Red Vector Ranger calls out, as the Vector Rangers step out from behind the building. "Got something for us?!"

"They not the ones!" an unknown voice yells.

"I know that," Toxine responds.

The Vector Rangers look around, with Yellow Vector Ranger asking, "What was that?"

"None of your concern, but this might be," Toxine says, snapping his fingers, with a bunch of Skullvors starting running pass him.

"Okay, this is not what I meant," Red Vector Ranger says.

Red Vector Ranger blocks a Skullvor's weapon strike with his VS Morpher, kicks away the Skullvor, and flips to the side, before he trips another Skullvor. He then swings his VS Morpher in his hand, before blasting two more Skullvors.

Yellow Vector Ranger flips high above couple Skullvors, blasting them with her VS Morpher. Upon landing, she spin kicks a Skullvor, follows by roundhouse kicking another, before she blasts a third Skullvor.

Blue Vector Ranger swings his cape to keep back a Skullvor, before he side kicks it, he then swings his cape at another, follows by back kicks the Skullvor. He blasts a third Skullvor, before he jumps back, flips, and lands to roundhouse kicks a Skullvor.

Toxine watches as the Vector Rangers continue fighting, "There is never a space cop when you need one." He then starts to walk away.

* * *

Janice walks down the stairs in the library, "Wonder where everyone went to." She then notices Gavin standing in front of the couch.

Gavin waves his arms in front of his body, "Yo, yo, yo, Janice."

Janice just stares at Gavin, with her eyes blinking.

* * *

Red and Pink Squad Rangers are riding their Siren Cycles down a city street.

"I don't believe Gavin left his communicator at the house," Red Squad Ranger complains.

"You know how Gavin gets when he focused his mind on something," Pink Squad Ranger reminds him.

"Let's just hurry," Red Squad Ranger says, as the two turns a corner.

* * *

Janice rests an arm on the library's front counter, as she looks at Gavin, "So what with all of this 'yo-ings'?"

Gavin holds up a book before he places it on the counter, "I'm just trying to understand the human condition more."

"Excuse me?" Janice asks.

"I just feel like I stand out too much," Gavin adds.

"Oh, I see," Janice removes her arm from the counter. "Gavin, there is nothing wrong with being yourself. After all, no one is like anyone else."

"That's not accurate, there is at least twenty-seven percent similarities between you and Sonya," Gavin says.

"Well, we're related by blood, so it only natural that there are some physical resemblances," Janice starts. "But we are still different, with different interests and dislikes. And the same with Sonya's friends, they are very close but very different. But it okay, our differences are what really make us humans."

"Our differences make us humans…?" Gavin looks down.

"Exactly," Janice tells him, before she walks around the counter.

"But I'm not human…" Gavin whispers to himself.

At that moment, Tabitha enters the library, "Sometimes growing as a person can really stinks."

"What's wrong, Tabitha?" Janice asks.

"On my way here, I heard about this monster attack with the Vector Rangers showing up," Tabitha explains, causing Gavin spins to face her.

"A monster attack?" Gavin asks.

"Yeah, and funny thing is, a week ago, I would hide out close by for a chance to meet the Vector Ranger," Tabitha states, when Gavin suddenly rush out of the library, with Tabitha turns to watch. "Hmm, I guess he hadn't experienced a life-changing moment."

* * *

Gavin flips through the air, with a bright, green glow covers his body, as Green Squad Ranger continues the flip, and then lands on his Siren Cycle, and rides it through the street.

* * *

A Skullvor is knocked to the ground, with Toxine turns to see Red and Pink Squad Rangers.

"Stop right there!" Red Squad Ranger calls out.

"Two out of three, not bad for starters," Toxine says, before he fires his laser rifle.

Red Squad Ranger blocks the blast with his Sonic Baton in Baton Mode, "We'll bring you down!" The two Squad Rangers charge.

"You are welcome to try," Toxine says, before he deflects a Sonic Baton strike with his laser rifle.

Pink Squad Ranger kicks Toxine, forces him back couple steps, before he spins and swings around his laser rifle, forcing the Ranger to flips. Red Squad Ranger runs pass Toxine, swings his Sonic Baton, before attempting another strike, which Toxine blocks with his laser rifle and then pushes the Ranger back to Pink Squad Ranger. Toxine then fire his laser rifle, knocking both Rangers off their feet.

Toxine then places his laser rifle against his shoulder, "Heh, I thought this would be harder."

At that moment, Green Squad Ranger rides up on his Siren Cycle, and fires a blast at Toxine, who deflects with his laser rifle, spins around and is blasted by another blast.

Green Squad Ranger dismount his Siren Cycle and runs over to his friends.

"Nice of you to join us," Red Squad Ranger says, as he and Pink Squad Ranger return to their feet.

"Wow, I thought you would be mad at me," Green Squad Ranger rubs the top of his head.

"You by any chance read a book on sarcasm?" Red Squad Ranger annoying asks.

"Maybe we should talk about his later," Pink Squad Ranger suggests.

"Good idea, after all, you already have your hands full," Toxine tells them.

"You can say that again," an unknown voice adds.

The Squad Rangers look around.

"What?! Who said that?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"You will know me soon enough!" the voice yells.

"I can't track the direction the voice came from," Green Squad Ranger responds.

"Okay, who you're partner?" Pink Squad Ranger asks Toxine.

"Wrong question, you should instead ask…" Toxine starts. "'Is my partner a distraction?'"

Toxine then fires his laser rifle, with Red Squad Ranger steps out in front of his friends, deflecting the blast, which fires to the roof access entrance on a nearby roof, hitting something. The strange voice yells in pain, as something flies out from the roof access.

Green Squad Ranger then sees falling several feet from them is a miniature Drill Zord, a mostly white drill tank with a yellow drill.

"He's up there!" Pink Squad Ranger announces.

"And I think that enough for now," Toxine says before he aims his laser rifle at the Squad Rangers.

"Watch out!" Red Squad Ranger yells, when Toxine fires his laser rifle in front of the Squad Rangers, create huge explosions in front of them.

As the smoke dissipates, the Squad Rangers see Toxine is nowhere in sight.

"He's long gone…" Red Squad Ranger says, before he looks up at the roof. "And his partner too, probably."

Green Squad Ranger picks up the dropped Zord, "They left this behind, a Drill Zord."

"It could be one of the Zords that Captain Zay told us about," Pink Squad Ranger suggests.

At the same time, the Vector Rangers arrive on an adjacent roof, looking down at the Squad Rangers.

"There's the Squad Rangers," Red Vector Ranger realizes. "And it looks like they got a new Zord down there."

"So, do you want us to take it from them?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

Red Vector Ranger sighs, "No, let's just try and find that monster." He then looks ahead at the roof across from them and sees next to the roof access is a piece of white puff hair.

* * *

At an abandoned factory, Pallid Destrucix, a large monster covered in white puff armor around his chest, arms, and legs, with holes in certain spots of the chest armor, a face resembling an alpaca's, and a silver safe in his abdomen, approaches a seating Toxine.

"You sure this will work?" Pallid Destrucix asks, as Toxine stands up.

"It will, if you do what I tell you," Toxine responds.

"I did."

"Good, then you have nothing to worry about," Toxine approaches Pallid Destrucix, before he starts to walk pass him.

"Then soon, I will have my revenge," Pallid Destrucix clenches a fist.

* * *

_In the woods, Pallid Destrucix holds up the Drill Zord, while Blasto Destrucix, who resembles Pallid Destrucix except that his puff armor is black, holds up the Crane Zord, which resembles a white and black crane, with both monsters holding down large spiked clubs, one white and the other black._

"_We really luck out with these thingummies," Blasto Destrucix says._

"_You said it, the Destrucix brothers will reign as the most powerful duos around!" Pallid Destrucix adds, before the two start laughing followed by Pallid Destrucix looks to his side. "What that?!"_

_They see Squad Megazord standing before a giant Jawbite, as he pushes pass couple trees. Jawbite's lance collides with Squad Megazord's baton, before Jawbite is hit by the baton, follows by Jawbite striking the Megazord with his lance._

_Squad Megazord is thrown back couple steps, causing Pallid and Blasto Destrucix to run away, with Pallid Destrucix runs to the side, as his brother keeps on running, before he falls down, with Squad Megazord's foot steps down, and a huge explosion erupts beneath its foot._

_Pallid Destrucix stops running and turns to see Squad Megazord lifts its foot and his brother is nowhere in sight. Pallid Destrucix drops his club, before he looks up, "Brother!"_

* * *

"The Squad Rangers will pay…" Pallid Destrucix continues to clench his fist. "I will destroy every one of them!"

Toxine, standing couple steps, turns to face him, "It time to move." Toxine continues up the steps.

In a few seconds, Toxine and Pallid Destrucix are walking away from the factory.

"It time to see our prey," Toxine says.

* * *

Inside Hector's house, Gavin is sitting at the computer, typing, with the Drill Zord next to it.

Outside, Bari looks in, before he turns and sighs.

"Everything's okay?" Nella asks.

"No, its not, Gavin focused so much on been more 'human' that he ignored his Ranger duties," Bari answers.

"That just how Gavin is," Nella starts. "He means well, he just possesses a laser focus. But you know we can always count on him."

Bari crosses his arms, "Yeah, I wonder…"

Unknown to the pair, Gavin looks over to the two, before he glances back at the computer.

* * *

"Toxine wants what?" Chainlord asks, sitting in his chair within the Nether Mansion, with Bomblast and Madame Evillina to his sides.

"He and Pallid Destrucix actually," Blizzsquid responds, in front of three. "They have a plan set in motion for the Squad Rangers, and wish you to play witness for it."

"They dare to ask Chainlord to waste his time?!" Bomblast angrily responds.

"It is true, I do have little interest in games involving the Rangers," Chainlord adds.

"I know, but this could be different," Blizzsquid starts. "It is to my understanding that the Squad Rangers destroyed Pallid Destrucix's brother."

"Blasto Destrucix is destroyed?" Bomblast exclaims.

"And Toxine and Pallid Destrucix wished for my presence?" Chainlord asks.

"Yes, they do, Chainlord," Blizzsquid answers, with a bow.

"Very well, I will go," Chainlord tells him.

"Excellent," Blizzsquid slowly raises his head.

* * *

Bari and Nella enter Hector's house to find Gavin typing at the computer.

"So, Gavin, found anything out?" Bari asks.

"Well, I'm detecting an energy source very similar to Drill Zord," Gavin says.

"An energy source?" Nella responds.

"Yeah, its underground in the rock quarry, near the woods, and its massive," Gavin says.

"What could it be?" Bari asks.

"Yeah, and from the energy source..." Gavin turns in his seat. "I believed it to be another Zord."

"Another Zord?" Bari asks.

"Well, Captain Zay did said there was a pair of Zords taken from the VXS Vault," Nella remembers.

"And its underground?" Bari asks.

"Yes, and deep, I could give exact measurements…" Gavin turns back to the computer.

"No need," Bari picks up the Drill Zord. "We have what we need to get to it."

* * *

Toxine and Pallid Destrucix are walking through the woods.

"Let's go, we don't want to keep them waiting," Toxine says.

At that moment, Red Vector Ranger steps out in front of them, "Look like you gonna be late."

"How you found us?" Toxine asks.

"Simple," Red Vector Ranger holds up a piece of white puff. "Your friend sheds."

"We don't have time for this," Pallid Destrucix says, as Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers flip out to behind them.

"You gonna have to make time for us," Yellow Vector Ranger responds.

"We could, or…" Toxine says, before he fires his laser rifle at Red Vector Ranger, forcing him a step back, as the monster charges.

Pallid Destrucix gets ready to charge too, but Blue Vector Ranger flips over the monster. Pallid Destrucix swings his club, with Blue Vector Ranger flips to the side to dodge. Yellow Vector Ranger kicks Pallid Destrucix in the back, with the monster spins around and strikes the Ranger with the club. Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers stand to each other, when Pallid Destrucix slams down his club, creating a huge explosion, with the two Rangers flip to opposite sides.

The two Vector Rangers then spin around, holding up their weapons, "Grab Blades!"

Pallid Destrucix swings his club again, with Blue Vector Ranger flips over his head, and "grab" his arm with his Grab Blade.

"Hey, what are you?!" Pallid Destrucix starts to reach with his free arm, when Yellow Vector Ranger uses her Grab Blade to "grab" his free arm and holds it to the side.

She then place her Yellow Copter Zord onto Pallid Destrucix's safe.

"_4-0-4!"_

The safe opens, with Yellow Vector Ranger reaches in with her free hand, "We'll be taking… that?!" She touches each wall of the safe, but finds nothing. "It's empty!"

"What?!" Blue Vector Ranger exclaims.

"Didn't see that coming?" Pallid Destrucix pulls over his empty hand, freeing it from the Grab Blade and knocking Yellow Vector Ranger to the side, before he grabs Blue Vector Ranger by the arm, pulls him to the side, freeing his club holding arm, and then strikes the Ranger with his club, knocking him into Yellow Vector Ranger.

Red Vector Ranger, grappling with Toxine, looks over to his friends, throws Toxine's arms up, kicks him in the side, and uses the momentum to throw himself over to his friends, before he blasts Pallid Destrucix with his VS Morpher.

Toxine stands next to Pallid Destrucix, "This is taking too long." Toxine opens his safe, pulling out a mostly brown four point ninja star. "You want this so much, go and get it!" Toxine throws the ninja star through the air, before he holds his laser rifle down. "We're gone!"

Toxine blasts the ground in front of himself and Pallid Destrucix, creating a huge explosion, but as the smoke from the explosion dissipates, both monsters are gone.

"What exactly just happened?" Red Vector Ranger asks, as Yellow Vector Ranger returns to her feet and Blue Vector Ranger runs off into the distance.

"I don't know what more surprising, that one monster didn't have a weapon in his safe, or another actually threw his away," Yellow Vector Ranger comments.

Blue Vector Ranger walks back over to his friends, "Well, we got it now." He shows them, the ninja star in his hand.

"Good, but I have to wonder," Red Vector Ranger looks to the side. "What are they up to?"

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking through a rock quarry, with Bari in the lead and Nella looks over to Gavin.

"You okay, Gavin?" Nella asks. "You been very quiet."

"I'm guess I kinda confused," Gavin starts. "Janice from the library said I should be myself, but I'm not sure if being myself is such a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Nella asks.

Gavin looks ahead at Bari, "Am I really someone who can be counted on…"

"Gavin…" Nella says.

"Gavin," Bari turns, as his two friends catch up. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, it just over that ridge," Gavin answers.

"Okay, then, let's get ready," Bari says, as he holds up his VS Morpher and turns back. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords onto their Morphers.

"_Green Blast Zord!"_

They aim their Morphers upward, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger, Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger, and Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

The three Squad Rangers flip through the air.

In a moment, the Squad Rangers land in the middle of a large area of the rock quarry, looking around.

"This the spot," Green Squad Ranger says, as he softly touches the ground. "The energy source is right beneath us."

"Then it time to get to work," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Be careful," Pink Squad Ranger tells him.

"I will," Red Squad Ranger nods his head, before he slides the Drill Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Drill Zord!"_

He then turns the barrel and aims his VS Morpher ahead, "Drill Zord, launch!"

A large road emerges from the VS Morpher, before the Drill Zord drives on the bottom of it, flies into the sky, flipping, and grows to giant size. Still in midair, its cockpit opens up, with Red Squad Ranger jumps up and into it, then the cockpit closes as the drill slightly extended, and the Drill Zord points down with the drill spinning. The Drill Zord then burrows itself into the ground, with the Pink and Green Squad Rangers watching.

"Hopefully this will work," Pink Squad Ranger says, before she notices Green Squad Ranger turns away. "Wait, that not what I meant…"

* * *

The Drill Zord is burrowing miles through the ground, with a pair of headlights guiding the way.

* * *

In his cockpit, Red Squad Ranger watches a large screen which shows a small dot (the Drill Zord) moving downward on a green line toward a large red dot, that is radiating.

"This is Red Ranger, on my current trajectory…" Red Squad Ranger starts. "I will reach the target within ten minutes."

* * *

Drill Zord continues to burrow through the ground.

* * *

"See," Pink Squad Ranger turns to her friend. "Everything is turning out well."

"I'm just confused," Green Squad Ranger tells her. "Janice said I should be myself, but if myself can't be counted on…"

* * *

Red Squad Ranger remains on his riding machine, unaware of a strange pod connects to the cockpit's roof behind him.

Suddenly a black beam shoots out of the pod and hits Red Squad Ranger's back, "Argh! What… was… that…?"

* * *

The Drill Zord stops, with its headlights turn off.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger grabs his shoulder, "I… feel weak… I…" A red glow envelops his body, as he demorphs.

"What… happened…?" Bari's hand slips from his control.

* * *

"Red Ranger, repeat," Pink Squad Ranger holds a hand to the side of her helmet. "What's going on? Red Ranger!"

"It's too late," Toxine says, forcing the two Squad Rangers to turn to the side and see him and Pallid Destrucix. "My little, surprise have already activated."

"Surprise?" Pink Squad Ranger repeats. "What have you done?"

"Simple…" Toxine starts.

* * *

_In an alleyway, Pallid Destrucix holds the small Drill Zord up to Toxin, whose safe glows green, before Toxin jumps up, shrinks, and falls to the Drill Zord._

* * *

_Toxine is on the riding machine inside the Drill Zord's cockpit, looking around, before he places the strange pod on the roof._

"_I just planted one of my poison pods inside the Drill Zord, by now he so far down he'll never made it to the surface."_

* * *

"Not that its matter," Toxine continues. "My poison will finished him anyway."

"All of this had been a trap, us getting the Drill Zord earlier and the energy source," Green Squad Ranger realizes. "And its mine fault."

"No it not," Pink Squad Ranger quickly says, before she holds a hand to the side of her helmet. "Red Ranger, can you read me?"

* * *

The Drill Zord seats motionless in a tunnel, covered in dirt.

"Red Ranger!" Pink Squad Ranger calls out from their communicator.

* * *

Bari tries to sit up, but is very weak, "I-I can read you…"

"Good, then you need to return to the surface, ASAP," Pink Squad Ranger's voice instructs.

"No… at this rate, I'm closer to the energy source… then the surface," Bari responds, as he grabs his controls.

* * *

"All of this had been a trap," Green Squad Ranger starts. "We don't know if the energy source is even real or not. I'm not too sure anymore…"

"It's okay," Bari's voice says.

* * *

"I trust you knew what you were doing," Bari says. "And I'm getting to it, if it's the last thing I'll do."

* * *

Drill Zord's headlights come on, as it drill starts spinning again, and it starts digging through its path.

* * *

"The fool, it will be the last thing he'll do," Toxine responds.

"Which just leave you two to us," Pallid Destrucix adds.

"No, our Red Ranger will survive this, and we will bring you two down for this," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Not gonna happened!" Pallid Destrucix yells.

"Yes, today all three Squad Rangers will meet their ends," Toxine adds.

"Interesting promise, Toxine."

"What?!" Toxine turns to the side to see on a nearby cliff is Chainlord, sitting on his chair, with Madame Evillina and Bomblast to his side. "Chainlord, y-you're here!"

"What?!" Green Squad Ranger yells.

"That's Chainlord…" Pink Squad Ranger responds.

"This better be as interesting as I was promised," Chainlord holds his cane in front of him.

"'Promised'?" Toxine says to himself, before looking back up. "It will, Chainlord, it will!"

"Now, let's see how you deal with two Rangers," Chainlord says.

"Yes, sir!" Toxine yells, as he holds up his laser rifle and Pallid Destrucix holds up his club, with them both charging.

The Squad Rangers fire their VS Morphers at the charging monsters, as Toxine fires his laser rifle. Then Pink Squad Ranger dodges Pallid Destrucix's club swing, as Green Squad Ranger blocks Toxine's laser rifle strike, as he spins, with Toxine then blocks his back elbow and push the Ranger back.

Green Squad Ranger then dodge a laser rifle swing, before Toxine hits him with the bottom of his laser rifle. Pink Squad Ranger uses her VS Morpher to block Pallid Destrucix's club.

Toxine starts to fire his laser rifle, with Green Squad Ranger drops to the ground and rolls toward him. Toxine then slams his laser rifle down on the ground, with the Ranger spins to the side to dodge, before he rolls to behind Toxine to dodge another laser rifle swing.

Toxine fires his laser rifle to behind him, missing, "Hold still, Ranger!"

"That don't seem too smart," Green Squad Ranger slides between Toxine's legs and then blasts him in chest couple times.

Pallid Destrucix's club misses Pink Squad Ranger, before she ducks under another swing, before she catches the monster's back arm, steps onto his leg while twisting her other leg over his shoulder and then pulls down onto the ground, with Pallid Destrucix rolls away. She fires her VS Morpher, as Pallid Destrucix uses his club to block the blasts.

"That enough!" Pallid Destrucix swings his club and slams it onto the ground, causing a shockwave to shoot out, before dozens of white puffs fly up and surround all four combatants.

"What in the world," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she aims her VS Morpher at Pallid Destrucix, with Toxine aims his laser rifle at Green Squad Ranger, who is behind his friend.

"Don't you want to blast me?" "Or what about me?" "Hey, aim over here!" Pallid Destrucix's voice starts to emerge from the white puffs.

"His voice, its coming from all of this… hair?" Green Squad Ranger realizes.

"This his natural power, he's trying to mix us up, block it out!" Pink Squad Ranger instructs, before charging.

"Does any of this really interesting you, Chainlord?" Bomblast asks.

"I got to say, they could give the Rangers a challenge," Evillina says.

"Perhaps, but that's not why I'm here," Chainlord responds.

"Miss us!" Miss us!"

Green Squad Ranger fires couple blasts at some of the floating white puffs, which fly away.

"But I won't!" Toxine yells, as he grabs Green Squad Ranger from the back and pushes him to the ground.

Pink Squad Ranger punches Pallid Destrucix couple times before she blasts a white puff, as Green Squad Ranger barely dodges Toxine's laser rifle blast.

Pallid Destrucix swings his club at Pink Squad Ranger, who manages to dodge before she is hit hard by another swing, causing her to fly toward Green Squad Ranger.

"Pink Ranger!" Green Squad Ranger yells.

"Grab my hand!" Pink Squad Ranger shouts.

Green Squad Ranger's arm links with Pink Squad Ranger's outreached arm, with him spins her around, before she lands and the two takes their stances. They start firing their VS Morphers, blasting away all of the white puffs.

"Our position were perfect, it works!" Green Squad Ranger exclaims.

"You will not make me look bad in front of Chainlord," Toxine says, before he holds out his free hand, shooting couple long, black needles.

"Watch out!" Pink Squad Ranger grabs her friend's back and holds him down, as she swings her VS Morpher, knocking away the black needles, with one of the needles hit Pallid Destrucix.

The needle falls to the ground, as Pallid Destrucix grabs his chest, "You fool! You hit me with your… poison!"

"You got in the way!" Toxine complains.

Pink Squad Ranger runs up to Toxine, grabs his laser rifle holding arm, and pins it down, "Now, Green Ranger, here's your chance!"

"Right!" Green Squad Ranger slides the Cycle Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Cycle Zord!"_

Green Squad Ranger aims his VS Morpher at Pallid Destrucix, as tire starts to form out of energy on his VS Morpher, before he fires it, "Cycle Final Blast!"

The energy tire flies at Pallid Destrucix, hitting his chest, as the energy tire grows bigger, "No! But my revenge…!" Pallid Destrucix is consumed in a large explosion.

"You won't get me like that," Toxine pulls his arm free from Pink Squad Ranger, before she trips him.

Green Squad Ranger stands next to his friend, "Wrong, you're next, Toxine."

"No…" Toxine says to himself.

"Pathetic, Pallid Destrucix is a fool and Toxine is a weakening," Bomblast comments.

"Want me to give someone a power boost?" Evillina asks.

"I have seen enough," Chainlord says, before he holds his cane up to a buzz saw on his shoulder, which starts spinning.

At that moment, sparking light starts to surround the battlefield.

"What is this?" Toxine asks.

"I have never seen anything like this," Green Squad Ranger says.

"This can't be good…" Pink Squad Ranger adds.

Suddenly a pair of buzz saws hit the ground, and at that instant, huge explosions rage around the battlefield, blasting the Rangers and Toxine. The Rangers are thrown to the side.

"What… was that?" Pink Squad Ranger asks, unable to get back up.

"There… could only be one source…" Green Squad Ranger responds, also unable to get back up. "...Chainlord."

Toxine slowly gets to his knees, "But Chainlord… why?!"

"I was promised something, you failed to deliver," Chainlord says, as Evillina walks away. "I don't take well to those who fail to live up to my expectations."

"But I didn't…" Toxine weaking says, before manages to return to his feet. "Please, let me explain!"

Chainlord stands up, "I won't destroy you. But if I see you again, I just might. Bomblast, we're leaving."

"Yes," Bomblast responds, as the two turns, with a whirling effect appears around them, before they both disappears.

"This can't be happening!" Toxine runs ahead.

The two Squad Rangers help each other to their feet, when they notice Evillina approaches Pallid Destrucix's damaged safe.

"Oh, well, this might lift Chainlord's mood," Evillina says, before green energy runs from her arm to her left hand as she holds it out, "Now, to give our friend here a power boost."

A green orb fires from Evillina's hand to the damaged safe, covering it in green energy, before it flies up into the distance, then green energy spreads out before it forms a giant Pallid Destrucix, "I will get my revenge!"

"He really does have a one track mind," Evillina says, before she walks away.

The two Squad Rangers look up at the giant Pallid Destrucix, "Not too long ago you step on my brother, I believed this is call poetic revenge!"

Pallid Destrucix brings up his foot and starts to bring it down, when suddenly a giant crane hook busts out of the ground and slams into Pallid Destrucix's chest, knocking him back.

"Wait, is that?!" Green Squad Ranger yells.

At that moment, the giant Crane Zord busts out of the ground and lands, with the Drill Zord sitting on its back, under its boom, before coming to a stop several feet in front of Pallid Destrucix.

* * *

"Sorry, it took so long… but now we have the Drill Zord… and the Crane Zord…" Bari says, within the cockpit.

* * *

"He make it…" Green Squad Ranger says.

"Not for long, but that Zord…" Pallid Destrucix realizes. "It belonged to my brother!"

* * *

"The Green Ranger was right... this was the energy source buried here," Bari explains.

* * *

_Drill Zord burrows through the ground, before finally busting into a cavern, where the Crane Zord is, before the Crane Zord's boom raises, allowing Drill Zord to retract its drill, flies up, and connects to the mid of Crane Zord, with the boom lowering back into place, then the Zord drives off._

"_Once I reached it… Drill Zord combined… allowing me to return…"_

* * *

"Now… using the powers of these Zords… I will stop you…!" Bari proclaims as the "Ready" sign appears and he spins it. "Battle Mode!"

* * *

The trigger on the back of the Crane Zord is pulled, as the boom raises, with the Drill Zord jumps out with its drill extending and the boom returns to its original position and extends the hook forward.

"Never! I will win!" Pallid Destrucix yells, as Drill Zord drives forward.

* * *

"Crane Zord…" Bari starts as he spins another "Ready" sign. "Battle Mode!"

* * *

Crane Zord's boom extends, hitting Pallid Destrucix couple times, forcing him back couple steps.

* * *

"Now you… Drill Zord!" Bari spins another "Ready" sign.

* * *

Drill Zord drives up to Pallid Destrucix's leg, hitting it couple times. Then Crane Zord extends it boom, with the hook grabs a piece of puff on Pallid Destrucix's back.

"Hey! Hey!"

* * *

Bari pulls back on his controls.

* * *

"I'm scared of heights!" Pallid Destrucix yells, as Crane Zord lifts him higher, as it boom continues to extend, with Drill Zord driving around.

Crane Zord starts to swing its boom side to side, before Pallid Destrucix goes flying off. Pallid Destrucix flips through the air, before Crane Zord extends its boom again, hitting the monster midair and push him back, pinning him to the side of a mountain.

"Put me down you oversize piece of junk!" Pallid Destrucix yells, as a ramp extends down the boom and onto the ground, following by Drill Zord, with its drill glowing, driving up the ramp.

* * *

"Drill Zord…" Bari starts. "Final Strike!"

* * *

Drill Zord drives across Crane Zord's boom, with its drill glowing, before driving right through Pallid Destrucix, consuming him in a large explosion, "Blasto!"

Crane Zord raises it boom, as Drill Zord, its drill retracted, lands on the midsection, and the boom lowers back down. The Crane Zord then turns slightly.

* * *

"Justice…" Bari weakly says. "Preserved…"

Bari's hand slips off the control.

* * *

Blizzsquid stands on the side of a cliff, with his arms crossed, "So, Chainlord has a short fuse now. That surely new." He slowly put a hand to his chin. "But what really interesting, is his lack of interest in destroying Rangers…"

At that moment, Toxine approaches, "Blizzsquid! What's going on, Chainlord acted like I requested him to show up."

"Nothing for you to worry about," Blizzsquid tells him.

"I just don't understand, you told me if I help to destroy the Squad Rangers, I could impress Chainlord," Toxine starts. "But now, I'm at the top of his 'no mercy' list. Everything fell apart!"

"Don't worry, you will have your chance," Blizzsquid says, before he turns away. "As will I…"

Blizzsquid starts to walk away, with Toxine following.

* * *

Pink and Green Squad Rangers look up at Crane Zord.

At that moment, Red, Yellow, and Blue Vector Rangers show up on a nearby cliff and looks below.

"Whoa, that's different," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"Look like the Squad Rangers have two new Zords," Blue Vector Ranger adds.

"Guess so," Red Vector Ranger holds a hand to his chin.

"Great job, Red Ranger, now let's head home," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she places a hand to the side of her helmet. "Red Ranger?" She and Green Squad Ranger look at each other. "Red Ranger, do you read me?"

"Hey, something going on," Yellow Vector Ranger realizes, catching her friends' attentions.

"Red Ranger, come in?" Green Squad Ranger holds a hand to his helmet.

"Red Ranger, please, come in," Pink Squad Ranger says.

* * *

In the Drill Zord cockpit, Bari is lying on the floor, motionless.

"Red Ranger, come in!" Pink Squad Ranger's voice calls out. "Red Ranger!"

to be continued


	11. The Poison Solution, pt 2

The gate entrance to Hector's Junkyard swings open, with Pink and Green Squad Rangers driving their Siren Cycles through, with Bari riding behind Green Squad Ranger. The cycles come to a stop, as the two Rangers' bodies glow their respective colors and they demorph into Nella and Gavin, before they dismount their cycles.

Gavin helps Bari off the Siren Cycle, before he and Nella swings each of Bari's arms over their shoulders and they start to help him into Hector's house.

"Hector, hurry!" Nella calls out, as they enter the house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Hector hurries down the stairs, holding a white box.

Bari lies down on the couch, as he breathes heavily.

"Here's the first aid kit," Hector hands the box to Gavin.

Gavin opens the box and look over its contents, shaking his head, "No, no, this won't work, none of this will!" He then drops the box onto the floor.

"Gavin, calm down," Nella says, as she knees next to Bari and places a cold compress on his forehead. "Getting upset won't help him."

"Right, I…" Gavin turns to face his friends, as he sees Bari lying on the couch. "I just don't know what to do."

* * *

"The Poison Solution, pt. 2"

* * *

Gavin replaces the cold compress on Bari's forehead with a new one, "Why didn't I took a closer look at the Drill Zord…"

"Hey… this isn't… your fault…" Bari weakening says.

"Save your strength," Gavin tells him.

"Who… the Red Ranger… here?" Bari gives a small grin.

Gavin looks over his shoulder to see Nella at the computer, "Thank you, Captain." Nella turns away from the computer and nod her head to the side, before she and Gavin gets up.

Nella and Gavin exits the house.

"What did Captain Zay said?" Gavin asks.

"He said there isn't any antidote for Toxine's poison on file, but he'll continue to search," Nella explains.

Gavin looks down, "If I had analyzed the Drill Zord closer, none of this would've happened."

"Gavin, you can't blame yourself, this is all Toxine's fault," Nella tells him. "You need to remember that. It's Toxine's fault."

"Not just his," Gavin sighs. "Bari's right, I'm too unreliable."

"Bari never said that…" Nella starts.

"I overheard you two earlier," Gavin interrupts. "Bari expressed doubt that he could count on me."

"Only because you didn't show up before," Nella explains. "But didn't Bari said he trusted you, when he went after the Crane Zord?"

"Maybe he shouldn't…" Gavin silently says.

"Gavin, having doubts is normal," Nella starts. "But if you let those doubts overwhelm you, you will only make mistakes, costly ones."

At that moment, Hector steps out of the house, "Hey, Nella, could you give me a hand in the kitchen, I'm having a little trouble with the chicken soup."

"Yeah, sure," Nella says to Hector, who reenters the house, before she looks to Gavin. "Remember what I said, Gavin."

Gavin nods his head, as Nella reenters the house, asking "What's chicken soup?"

Gavin looks back at the house, "...I already made a costly mistake." He then starts to walk away. "Now I need to fix it."

* * *

In the secret lab, Simon places the brown ninja star in a shelf, before pressing the button to close it, "And there goes another weapon." Simon turns to face Sonya, who is sitting at the computer.

"Too bad we not any closer to figure out what they all mean," Sonya says.

"It not like we expected this to be easy," Simon adds, before he looks over to Britt, who is standing against the wall near the entrance, with his arms crossed. "Right, Britt?" But Britt keeps on looking down in thought. "Britt?"

Britt looks up, "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"You were thinking about him, were you?" Sonya asks.

"Who?" Britt asks.

"The Squad Rangers' Red," Sonya starts. "He looked pretty bad when the others pulled him out of that new Zord."

"I think someone said that he was poisoned," Simon says. "Must've been one of the monsters from the woods."

Britt sighs, "I'm sure he'll be fine." Britt turns to leave the room. "He's too stubborn to perish."

Sonya watches as Britt leaves, "I know they don't get along, but I would think he cares more."

"I actually think he does," Simon says, causing Sonya to look over to him. "Yeah, they don't get along, and while Britt might denied it, I think he actually respect their Red Ranger."

* * *

Britt stands outside the library, with his back against the wall, before he sighs, looks up, and whispers, "You better not perish…"

At that moment the sound of a motorcycle's engine catches Britt's attention, with him looks down the street to see Green Squad Ranger riding his Siren Cycle.

"The Green Ranger?" Britt exclaims, before he looks down. "What are you…?" He quickly looks up, "Don't tell me."

Britt then runs ahead.

* * *

At an abandoned plant, Toxine complains, "I'm in real trouble, Chainlord might destroy me on sight. What should I do?"

"Let go of me for starters," Bomblast turns slightly, so Toxine's hand is removed from his chest.

"Please, Bomblast, you have to help me!" Toxine drops to his knees.

"Tell me exactly what Blizzsquid said to you, and I will help you," Bomblast says.

"Help how?" Toxine asks.

Bomblast places a hand onto his left shoulder's safe, opening it and takes out what appeared to be a yellow and green slingshot, "With a little gift, that could give the Power Rangers lot of trouble."

Toxine reaches up with one hand.

* * *

Green Squad Ranger is driving his Siren Cycle down a city street, as he looks around, "C'mon, Toxine, where are you?"

Red Vector Ranger flips through the air and lands in front of the Siren Cycle with his arms spread, forcing Green Squad Ranger to come to a stop.

"Now I don't know how things work in space, but on this planet, we have speed laws," Red Vector Ranger tells him.

"Out of the way," Green Squad Ranger starts. "I can't waste any time right now."

"Yet, you are driving around town, no idea of where you're going or what you're doing," Red Vector Ranger says.

"I know where I'm going, to Toxine, and I know what I'm doing, I'm gonna force him to give up the antidote to his poisoning," Green Squad Ranger clenches a fist.

"Without any idea of where he might be, or how you going to force him," Red Vector Ranger says. "You might even end up been poison yourself."

"You don't understand…" Green Squad Ranger looks to the side. "My team are like my family, I can't afford to lose them."

"I understand more than you might think," Red Vector Ranger responds.

"Especially since it's my fault," Green Squad Ranger holds up a hand. "I have to do this…" He turns to face the Vector Ranger again, but he's gone. "What…?"

He then notices at the corner of the building is Blizzsquid.

"Who that…?" Green Squad Ranger asks, before Blizzsquid nods his head silently and backs up. "He might know where Toxine is."

He starts to drive ahead on his Siren Cycle.

* * *

Back at Hector's house, Nella puts a new cold compress on a sleeping Bari's forehead, before she sits down on the floor and sighs.

Hector enters the room, "Are you okay, Nella?"

"I'm not sure…" Nella says, as she looks over to Bari. "When I joined the academy, I knew I choose a dangerous life and that I will make friends with people who could get injured or worse…" She sighs as she looks down. "But I guess knowing something and then experienced it are two different things."

"Well, I hadn't known him for long, but Bari seems very tough, so I'm sure he will be fine," Hector says.

Nella smiles, "You know, I meant Bari and Gavin both on the first day at the academy. Bari was so, I believed the Earth term is, gung ho. He always so determined to do whatever he decided to do, be it to pass a written test or catch the fake criminal in the field exercises. And Gavin, he's always wanted to learn everything he can, even imitate other students. He annoyed Bari so much one day, he…"

Nella then looks around the room, as she gets back up, "Wait, where's Gavin?"

"I think he went outside for some fresh air," Hector suggests.

"Gavin? Yeah, no…" Nella hurries to the entrance and looks around, before stepping back inside. "But he would go out on his own. He must try to find Toxine to get the antidote."

"Then we better go…" Bari starts to get up.

"Bari?" Nella rushes to his side. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I slept enough, now where's my Morpher?" Bari starts to swing his legs off the couch.

"Bari, no, you're too weak," Nella says.

"And… and Gavin could be in trouble…" Bari responds.

"I will find him, but now please, rest," Nella says, as she gently pushes on Bari's shoulders, with him lying back down. Nella turns to Hector. "Keep an eye on him."

"I will," Hector says, with a small smile.

Nella then rushes out of the house, with Hector watching.

* * *

Green Squad Ranger comes to a stop at the end of a street, and swings off his Siren Cycle, before looking around, when he notices Blizzsquid standing on a nearby fire escape.

"Who are you?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

"You should worry less about me, and more about them," Blizzsquid says, pointing to the side.

Green Squad Ranger turns to see several Skullvors are approaching him, with their weapons waving. Green Squad Ranger takes couple steps back, when two Skullvors grab him by the arms, with the Ranger trying, and failing, to pull his arms free.

"How disappointing," Blizzsquid crosses his arms, as the Skullvors continue to approach the grabbed Ranger. "I was hoping to see more, but I guess this is the end."

One of the Skullvors steps in front of Green Squad Ranger and raises its weapon, when suddenly Pink Squad Ranger flips over Green Squad Ranger's head and jump kicks the Skullvor.

"Ne-Pink Ranger!" Green Squad Ranger says, as his friend lands in front of him.

"Talk later," Pink Squid Ranger says, before she launches a roundhouse kick, forcing couple Skullvors back.

"Right," Green Squad Ranger responds, then managing a backflip, forcing the two Skullvors to let go of him, before he holds up his Sonic Baton. "Sonic Baton, Baton Mode!"

Green Squad Ranger spins around, striking at the two Skullvors with the Sonic Baton.

Blizzsquid places a hand on the fire escape, "Now this is more like it."

Pink Squad Ranger flips to the side, half-moon kick away a Skullvor's weapon arm, before she holds up her VS Morpher and blasts a Skullvor. Three Skullvors then fires blasters at Pink Squad Ranger, who flips backward as explosions go off around her, and then in midair, fires her Morpher, blasting the Skullvors. Upon landing, she rolls to the side, trips a Skullvor off its feet and blasts it in the chest, sending the Skullvor flying at two more Skullvors.

Green Squad Ranger uses his Sonic Baton to block couple of the Skullvors' weapon strikes, before he spins around, with the Skullvor managing to avoid his strike. The Skullvors then start charging again, with Green Squad Ranger holds up his weapon, with the baton retracts back into the weapon.

"Freeze!" Green Squad Ranger yells into his Sonic Baton, with his word echoes, causing the Skullvors to stop moving.

The baton then extends from the Sonic Baton, allowing Green Squad Ranger to strike ahead, knocking down two Skullvors, then strikes again, knocking down another Skullvor.

Blizzsquid tabs a finger on the fire escape, "Interesting…" He then turns to leave.

Pink and Green Squad Rangers spin around to next to each other and fire their VS Morphers, blasting the remaining Skullvors off their feet, as small explosions go off around them.

Pink Squad Ranger sighs and removes her Zord from her VS Morpher, as her body glows pink for a second, demorphing, with Nella then turns to face her demorphed friend, "Gavin, what were you thinking?"

"I need to figure out how to cure Bari," Gavin says. "This is…"

"Don't, Gavin," Nella interrupts. "This isn't your fault. And it isn't your responsibility to help him. It's ours."

"It just, if I wasn't distracted, then maybe I realized something was wrong," Gavin says.

"You might be the smartest member of this team, but you're not infallible," Nella starts. "You might have been distracted, but that because you were trying to fit in better, an important part of our mission, and I think you also was trying to find yourself, when is an important part of living."

"Still, I have to make this right," Gavin says.

"And we will," Nella says. "Hector can watch over Bari, while we go find Toxine. The cure have to be with him."

"Yeah, okay…" Gavin nods, with Nella smiles.

* * *

Sonya is typing at the computer behind the library's counter, when she sees Britt entering, "Finished clearing your hand?"

"Guess so," Britt says, scratching the back of his head, before he looks around. "Where's Simon?"

"It was slow, so Aunt Janice asked Simon to run some errands for her," Sonya types some more, before noticing Britt is looking down in thought. "Everything okay?"

"I might had done something stupid," Britt says.

"Stupid how…?" Sonya asks.

"I saw the Green Squad Ranger," Britt responds.

"Did you took another Zord from them?" Sonya asks.

"No," Britt quickly answers. "He was upset about his Red Ranger getting hurt, and he was searching for Toxine. And I kinda let him go on his own."

"Oh…" Sonya starts, before she shrugs her shoulders. "Well, the Green Ranger seems pretty level headed, I'm sure, he won't do anything reckless."

"Yeah…" Britt lays an arm on the counter, as he looks away. "I'm sure you're right…"

* * *

On a balcony, Toxine spreads out his arms, before taking aim with his laser rifle with his safe glows green, "I will get back into Chainlord's good graces." He then fires his laser rifle.

Not too far, Simon is walking down a sidewalk while looking at his phone, "Okay, first Janice wants me to…" Suddenly screams catch Simon's attention. "What in the…"

Simon runs ahead and stops at a corner to see people running away in fear, as small explosions go off around them. That when he sees Toxine walking toward a flight of steps.

"Not a bad start, if I say so myself," Toxine says.

"Prepare for a bad ending," Simon says, before he steps away from the corner and holds up his VS Morpher. "It's Morphin' Time!"

He slides his Zord onto the Morpher, and turns the dial.

"_Blue Plane Zord! 2-6-0!"_

He turns the barrel then aims his Morpher ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

Blue Vector Ranger spins around the corner and fires his VS Morpher, blasting Toxine, but leaving no damage.

"Was that supposed to tickle?" Toxine wipes off his safe.

"I'm too far away for an effective shot," Blue Vector Ranger realizes, as he tightens his grip on his VS Morpher, before charging and firing. "Then we're doing this up close and personal."

"I prefer a long distance relationship," Toxine aims his laser rifle and starts firing.

Blue Vector Ranger flips over one shot, rolls away from another, follows by helping a woman to her feet, and spins away with her from couple more shots.

"Watch out!" Blue Vector Ranger shouts, before the woman runs to the side, and he flips to the other side.

"You can dance all you want, but with my new weapon, I can fire miles away," Toxine says, as he continues to fire his laser rifle. "You can't run, you can't hide, you can't win!"

Blue Vector Ranger rolls away from several more shots, as spines stick into the ground, "Wait, he got a new weapon?"

* * *

Back at the library, Sonya carries a stack of books and hand them to Britt, who turns to a shelf with them.

A small phone ring is heard, with Sonya answers her smartphone, "Simon, should you be back by now?"

"I run into some trouble, more specifically Toxine with a new weapon."

"What?" Sonya responds, with Britt turns to face her after he places one of the books on a shelf. "Okay, we're on our way." Sonya pockets her phone. "We need to go, now."

"Right," Britt places the stack of books onto an empty shelf, before following her out of the library.

* * *

Blue Vector Ranger flips to the sides, as more spines shoot pass him, with Toxine continuing blasting.

Blue Vector Ranger flips to the side, but falls onto the ground, as a spine flies right for him, before it is blasted out of the air. He turns to see Red and Yellow Vector Rangers running up to him.

"Look like we arrived in time," Red Vector Ranger says, without stop running.

"I'll say," Blue Vector Ranger agrees.

"Now let's spiked this spike head," Yellow Vector Ranger, as she and Red Vector Ranger run pass their friend.

Red and Yellow Vector Rangers run toward Toxine, exchanging blaster fire with him.

"Rushing to your doom? Very well," Toxine continues firing his laser rifle.

Red and Yellow Vector Rangers stop running, as spines land into the ground in front of them, before Red Vector Ranger rolls back to avoid more spines, followed by more spines fly between the two.

Yellow Vector Ranger runs to the side, waving her arms, "Hey, I bet you can't hit me even if I stay still."

"I'll take that bet," Toxine aims his laser rifle at her and fire.

Yellow Vector Ranger side steps to avoid couple spines, "I never say I will stay still." She then spins to avoid more and fires her VS Morpher.

Red Vector Ranger rolls to the steps, as Yellow Vector Ranger spins to dodge some spines.

At the bottom of the steps, Red Vector Ranger holds up the Twin Blade Zord, "I have enough of these dodging games." He slides the Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the dial.

"_Twin Blade Zord! 9-6-3!"_

He then turns the barrel.

Toxine blocks a blast with his laser rifle before looking at Yellow Vector Ranger, who waves her arms, "C'mon, is that the best you can do?"

"I'll show you my best!" Toxine fires his laser rifle.

Yellow Vector Ranger side steps, then flips to the side, dodging spines, before Red Vector Ranger stands up, holding the Mega Shield, with the Boomerang Blade on his back, block the remaining spines.

"That shield won't save you!" Toxine continues blasting.

Red Vector Ranger holds up the Mega Shield, blocking couple spines, "I won't be so sure." He then started walking up the steps, blocking more spines. "Now, to teach you a lesson about poisoning people."

"I already know how to poison people!" Toxine keeps on blasting, before stopping.

"Not what I meant!" Red Vector Ranger rushes up the steps, draws the Boomerang Blade, strikes at Toxine, forcing him back to dodge a strike and then jumps slightly to avoid a second.

Toxine then blocks another strike, but Red Vector Ranger swings around the Boomerang Blade, before he kicks his leg behind Toxine's leg, tripping him. Red Vector Ranger then use the Boomerang Blade to knock away Toxine's laser rifle.

"We want the antidote to your poison, but first…" Red Vector Ranger places the Red Jet Zord on Toxine' safe.

"_9-0-9!"_

The safe opens, revealing the slingshot-like device.

"We'll be taking…" Red Vector Ranger reaches into the safe, when a white pod on the side shoots a beam into his hand.

Red Vector Ranger stands away from Toxine, with the slingshot in his hand, before he trips and falls down the flight of steps.

"Red Ranger!" Blue Vector Ranger yells.

"No!" Yellow Vector Ranger shouts.

"What have you done?!" Red Vector Ranger exclaims, still on the ground.

"Simple, I got two Red Rangers with the same trick," Toxine says, as he walks to the top step with his laser rifle in hand.

"The poison…" Red Vector Ranger realizes.

"Exactly, I need to get back into Chainlord's good graces, and this is my best shot," Toxine says, before he aims his laser rifle. "Literally."

"No, don't!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells, as she and Blue Vector Ranger rush ahead.

Suddenly, Toxine is blasted in the side, forcing him to turn and see Pink and Green Squad Rangers, each holding their VS Morphers and Sonic Batons in Baton Mode.

"Well, well, what we got here?" Toxine starts. "Want to join your leader in the sick bed department?"

"We're bringing you in," Green Squad Ranger says.

"Not gonna happen!" Toxine points at the Squad Rangers, before he starts firing his laser rifle.

"Now!" Pink Squad Ranger charges ahead, as she tosses her VS Morpher to behind her.

"Right!" Green Squad Ranger tosses his Sonic Baton, which his friend catch, before he catches her tossed VS Morpher.

Standing couple feet ahead of her friend, Pink Squad Ranger uses both Sonic Batons to knock out of the air all the spines flying at her, before finally spreading her arms. Green Squad Ranger jumps up, off hers shoulders, and fires both VS Morphers down at Toxine, blasting him.

Toxine uses his laser rifle to help himself remain standing, "Why you little…"

"Okay, that enough, Toxine, now give us the antidote to your poison," Pink Squad Ranger instructs, standing next to her friend.

"Are you kidding me?!" Toxine stands straight. "I didn't made an antidote!"

"What?!" Pink Squad Ranger exclaims.

"I'm immune to my own poison, why would I invent a cure to something that can't hurt me!" Toxine yells.

"It can't be true…" Green Squad Ranger says.

"Aw, did I ruin your hope?" Toxine mocking asks, before starts laughing.

"You think this is funny!" Pink Squad Ranger yells, taking a step forward.

"You bet!" Toxine yells, before he strikes his laser rifle ahead, knocking Pink Squad Ranger into her friend, before Toxine rushes them and slams his laser rifle against the two Rangers, knocking them onto the ground. "And so will this…!"

Toxine takes couple steps forward the two fallen Squad Rangers, "And now for the biggest joke of them all. The end of the last Squad Rangers!" He aims his laser rifle, when he is suddenly blasted. "Oh, c'mon, now what?!"

Toxine looks to the side to see Red Squad Ranger aiming his VS Morpher, barely able to stand.

"Red Ranger!" Pink Squad Ranger yells.

"What you doing here?!" Green Squad Ranger exclaims.

Blue Vector Ranger helps Red Vector Ranger to his feet, with Yellow Vector Ranger to his side, as they look up.

"Their Red Ranger…" Red Vector Ranger weakly says.

Pink and Green Squad Ranger return to their feet and approach their Red Ranger.

"What're you doing here?" Pink Squad Ranger asks. "You shouldn't even be out of bed."

"Captain Zay called… he said he contact a… Dr. Manx, who studied Toxine's spines left behind on his attack… on the planet Elispion… she said there's a… a neutron connection, as well a biological one… between the spines, the poison… and their creator…" Red Squad Ranger explains.

"Of course," Green Squad Ranger slams a hand into his open palm.

"Mind let me on the joke?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"It no joke, if a neutron and biological connection exits, that means the poison is tied to Toxine's state of being," Green Squad Ranger starts. "In another word, if we destroy Toxine, we'll destroy the poison, curing anyone affected."

"Easier said than done, is it?" Toxine asks. "You look like you are ready to perish on your feet."

"He's right, you better let us handle this," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"No, he's tough, you're gonna need all the help you can get, besides… I have an idea…" Red Squad Ranger says, before he pulls out the Morph Zord. "If we fuses into Union Ranger, your strength will help me keep going, long enough to end this, but there's just one problem…"

"The poison will also spread to us," Green Squad Ranger says.

"And there is no guarantee that destroying Toxine will cure us," Pink Squad Ranger adds.

"I know…" Red Squad Ranger says. "I can't force you to do this…"

"You don't have to, we'll do this," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"We'll have your back, to the end, you can count on us," Green Squad Ranger says.

"I have always known that…" Red Squad Ranger says, before he slides the Morph Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Morph Zord!"_

He turns the barrel.

* * *

"Squad Rangers, unite!"

"Union Squad Ranger, ready!"

* * *

Union Squad Ranger lowers his arms, before the Ranger lifts "their" head slightly.

"I can feel the poison…" Pink Squad Ranger's voice says from Union Squad Ranger.

"We must end this quickly," Green Squad Ranger's voice says from Union Squad Ranger, as the Ranger closes "their" fist.

"Let's go!" Red Squad Ranger's voice says from Union Squad Ranger.

"Fools, you just doom yourselves, and I'm out," Toxine says, before he starts running to the side.

At that moment, the Boomerang Blade spins through the air, flies around Toxine, and strikes him. Union Squad Ranger looks to the side to see Yellow Vector Ranger catches the Boomerang Blade in a spin.

"He's all yours," Yellow Vector Ranger says, before she turns to walk away.

Union Squad Ranger turns to face Toxine, as he returns to his feet.

Union Squad Ranger grasp onto the VS Morpher's handle, as a large glowing energy forms in front of the Morpher, "Union Blast!"

Union Squad Ranger fires a large blast, which hits Toxine, who is covered in a large explosion, as he screams, "NO!"

Union Squad Ranger stands with the VS Morpher raised.

Red Vector Ranger is seating around the corner of a building, with Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers, when he starts to rub his hand.

"My hand… it feels better," Red Vector Ranger realizes. "The poison… it gone."

"Are you sure?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"I am," Red Vector Ranger responds, before he looks around the corner. "Not bad."

Union Squad Ranger is covered in bright light, before separating into the three Squad Rangers, with Pink and Green Squad Ranger falling to the ground.

"I feel better," Red Squad Ranger says, before he starts to wave his arms back and forth. "So much better!" He starts to stomps one foot as he repeatedly stretches his arms to the side. "I hadn't felt this great in years."

"Good for you, but I'm exhausted," Pink Squad Ranger says.

* * *

At the Nether Mansion, Chainlord and Madame Evillina are watching the floating screen.

"While I'm curious about where he gets that new weapon, I am impressed for his efforts," Chainlord says.

"Should I give him a power boost, then?" Madame Evillina asks.

"Do whatever you want, my dear," Chainlord responds, with Evillina nods.

* * *

Evillina walks up to Toxine's damaged safe, "Now, to give our friend here a power boost." She turns around, with energy runs up her arm, before she fires a green orb from her palm at the damaged safe.

The damaged safe levitates into the air as green energy spreads out and forms a giant Toxine.

"Wait, does this means I'm given a second chance?" Toxine asks.

"I'm pretty sure this would be a third chance," Evillina says, before she turns and walks away.

"Either way, I won't let Chainlord down," Toxine says, before he turns. "Now for some unfinished business."

Pink and Green Squad Rangers return to their feet.

"Take the words out of my mouth," Red Squad Ranger says, as he turns the barrel on his VS Morpher, and then aims it.

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Squad Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Squad Megazord comes to a stop several feet in front of Toxine.

"My poison might not work on a tin can, but I can still blast you to bits!" Toxine starts firing his laser rifle.

Squad Megazord starts exchanging blaster fire with its cannon, before its is blasted.

Squad Megazord then turns and hides behind a tall building.

* * *

"Now we have some breathing room," Red Squad Ranger says, before he holds up the Crane Zord. "Let's give this one a try."

He slides the Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Crane Zord!"_

* * *

"Crane Zord, launch!"

Crane Zord rides across an upside down road, before the road turns upright, and Crane Zord increases in size. Then it raises its boom, allowing Drill Zord to raises out and extends it drill.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Pink Baton Zord retracts its baton before separating from Squad Megazord, then Crane Zord connects in its place as the Drill Zord inserts itself into Squad Megazord's remaining hand.

The new combination then holds up the Drill Zord, as it drill spins, before extending the Crane Zord's boom temporary.

"Squad Megazord Construction, ready!"

* * *

The Vector Rangers continue to watch the fight.

"They combined with their new Zords," Yellow Vector Ranger notes.

"You seems okay with this?" Blue Vector Ranger asks their Red Ranger.

"Strangely enough, I am," Red Vector Ranger responds.

Squad Megazord Construction steps out from behind a building to face Toxine.

"A new arm and weapon won't stop me!" Toxine yells, before he starts firing his laser rifle.

Squad Megazord holds up its crane arm to block the blasts, before it extends it boom, "grabbing" Toxine and forcing him to drop his laser rifle.

"Hey! What are ya…?!" Toxine yells, as the extended boom pushes him to the left and then back to the right. "No, stop!" The boom then pulls up, throwing Toxine high in the air.

Squad Megazord turns and charges ahead.

Toxine, back on the ground, swipes away an attempt drill strike, before he kicks the Megazord, and is then strikes by the crane arm, before the crane arm hits him again.

* * *

"Drill Zord Strike!" Green Squad Ranger yells.

* * *

The drill starts to spin.

* * *

"And Crane Slam!" Pink Squad Ranger adds.

* * *

Squad Megazord starts to punch forward with its crane arm, as it and the Drill Zord, hits Toxine couple times. Then the Drill Zord strikes Toxine, knocking him off his feet. Squad Megazord lowers its arms.

* * *

"Now for the finishing touches," Red Squad Ranger stands and pulls out his VS Morpher.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Squad Ranger turns his VS Morpher's barrel, then aims it.

"Final Drill Strike!" all three yell.

* * *

Squad Megazord Construction extends its boom, grabbing Toxine by the back.

"Hey, stop that!" Toxine complains.

Squad Megazord then pulls up, starting to swing Toxine around like he's on a fishing hook, before pulling him at the Megazord, which strikes him with the Drill Zord.

"This was a toxic ending!" Toxine is consumed in a massive explosion in front of Squad Megazord Construction, as it lowers its arms.

* * *

"Justice, preserved," Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

The Vector Rangers look up at Squad Megazord Construction.

"Yeah, not bad at all…" Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

In the forest surrounding the Nether Mansion, Blizzsquid is walking when Bomblast steps out in front of him.

"I think I've figured out what you up to," Bomblast says.

"Oh, you do? Tell me," Blizzsquid asks.

"First you fought the Vector Rangers and then you set it up so you can monitor the Squad Rangers," Bomblast says. "You're studying them, trying to learn about them."

"Interesting theory," Blizzsquid crosses his arms. "Although what would my reasoning for doing that."

"That what I want to know," Bomblast starts. "You show up out of nowhere, and it's clear from the beginning you have your own agenda. And I command to know, what is it you're after."

"Heh," Blizzsquid uncrosses his arms and approaches Bomblast. "I'm after the same thing we all after. Whatever Chainlord wants."

Blizzsquid walks pass Bomblast, with Bomblast watches him, "But for Chainlord, or for yourself?"

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin enters the junkyard, with Bari stretching his arms.

"You sure you're okay?" Nella asks.

"I told you, I'm great," Bari responds.

"That's great, and I guess Hector's chicken soup really helped out, huh?" Nella asks.

Bari turns to face his friends, with a slight smirk, "I don't know about that."

"Bari, I want to say again how sorry I am that any of this happened," Gavin says.

"Don't be, Gavin, it wasn't your fault," Bari says. "As for not trusting you, I'm sorry if I ever given you that thought. I do trust you, and you're free to try to fit in more or try to find yourself on Earth. And I will support you."

"Thanks, Bari," Gavin says.

"Now, I feel a little rusty, after all of that resting," Bari starts to back up, unaware of an old inline skates behind him. "So how about some sparring, who up for it?"

Bari steps on the inline skates, slipping on it, and falls onto his back.

"Bari, are you okay?" Nella asks.

Bari sitting up, rubbing the top of his head, "No, I don't feel so good."

At that moment, Hector steps out from behind Bari, "Oh you don't feel well. I just make up some more chicken soup."

Hector rushes into his house, with Bari spins around on his seat and reaches out, "Hector, wait, that not what I…"

Bari sighs, "Anymore chicken soup, and I will get sick."

Nella and Gavin start laughing behind Bari.


	12. It's Speed Time

At Hector's Junkyard, Bari and Gavin flip over couple piles, before Gavin rolls to the side with Bari roundhouse kicks over his head. Gavin spins onto his feet and goes into a spin kick, which Bari blocks, follows by launching a kick at Gavin, who dodges. The two spins around, exchanging positions, before their kicks collide, then Bari launches a roundhouse kick, flipping Gavin onto his back.

Gavin looks up at Bari, who smiles and offers his hand, helping his friend to his feet, before their attention is drawn by the sound of applause.

They turn to see Nella approaching them, clapping shortly before stopping, "Very good, but are you sure you should workout so heavily, you was just poisoned?"

"I'm fine, Nella," Bari pats Gavin on his shoulder, as he walks back to the house. "Better, even. I feel like I can do anything, maybe even take on Chainlord."

"I'm happy you doing great, just make sure you don't go overboard," Nella tells him.

"I was joking," Bari starts. "I'm not gonna get reckless, I know my limits."

"I surely hope so," Nella adds.

At that moment, Gavin hurries out of the house, "We just detected a weapon activation."

"Another monster," Bari realizes, before looks to Nella. "Let's go."

Nella nods, before she, Bari, and Gavin run through the junkyard to the exit.

* * *

"It's Speed Time"

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are running around a corner, when they come to a sudden stop.

"Okay, where's the… monster?" Bari asks.

The three sees at a nearby outdoor cafe, a man and woman suddenly slip out of their chairs, falling onto the floor. A waitress approaches the couple, carrying a large cake, before she slips and falls onto the floor, causing the cake to fly up and lands on the man's face.

Then four teenagers are skating down a sidewalk, when suddenly their feet slip, causing all four of them to fall down.

"What in the…?" Nella asks, as she watches a woman exits a laundromat, carrying a full laundry basket, before she slips and falls, causing her entire laundry to fall on her head. "Why is everyone act like they just stepped on banana peels?"

"I see no remaining of a potassium enriched fruit," Gavin comments. "But I do see him."

At the other side of the street is a plaza, where Birdspell, a bird-like monster with a talon-like left hand where his safe is located on his left shoulder, and holding a rapier-like sword that have what resemble feathers at the hilt, is walking around, passing by tables.

"Oh, this is so much fun," Birdspell says, as his safe glows green, follows by the man at the cafe is helping his date up, before they slip and fall back down.

Quickly, Bari, Nella, and Gavin rush back around the corner.

"Well, that answer that question," Bari says.

"Yeah, but why is one of Chainlord's monsters pulling such random pranks?" Nella asks.

"Let's go and ask him," Bari holds up his VS Morpher.

"Doesn't sound like an affected strategy, but okay," Gavin starts to turn, when Bari places a hand on his shoulder, stopping his friend.

"It's a figure of speech," Bari tells him.

"Oh, I see…" Gavin nods his head.

Nella and Gavin then turn, so they're side by side with Bari, as they hold out their VS Morphers.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Bari calls out.

They slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

They then aim their VS Morphers ahead, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari, Nella, and Gavin morph into Red, Pink, and Green Squad Rangers.

"Down, down, have a great fall," Birdspell swings around his sword, as his safe glows green.

One of the teenagers manage to get to her feet, when she starts to slip and flips forward to the street. Suddenly Red Squad Ranger flips through the air and catches her before she falls onto the street.

Red Squad Ranger helps the teen to her feet, "You better go now."

"Right, thanks," she says, before all the teens start skating away, with Pink and Green Squad Rangers join their leader, followed by all three running to the plaza.

"Alright, bird-head, I don't know what you're up to, but it's over," Red Squad Ranger tells the monster.

"It's Birdspell, and what I'm up to is to bring you three down."

"Another trap?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"Well we certain are popular," Red Squad Ranger adds.

"Popularity suggests admiration, I seriously doubt he admires us," Green Squad Ranger states.

"Figure of speech," Pink Squad Ranger tells him.

"Oh, I see…" Green Squad Ranger crosses his arms.

"Now that is clear up," Birdspell waves his sword, as his safe glows. "Have a spill!"

Suddenly, the Squad Rangers slip and fall down. Birdspell starts laughing, as Skullvors run pass him.

Green Squad Ranger grabs a charging Skullvor's arm and flips it to his side, as Red Squad Ranger roundhouse kicks another Skullvor, and Pink Squad Ranger spin kicks a third.

Green Squad Ranger spins around and holds up his Sonic Baton in Baton Mode, before he blocks a Skullvor's weapon strike, kicks the attacker in the side, then strikes down another Skullvor.

Pink Squad Ranger uses her VS Morpher to block a Skullvor's weapon, before she pushes it back, roundhouse kicks it, and then blast a second Skullvor. She then jump spin kicks another Skullvor.

Red Squad Ranger spins around, striking couple Skullvors with his Sonic Baton in Baton Mode, before he blasts another Skullvor with his VS Morpher.

"Red, green, pink, red, green, pink, which one will be the first to lose control?!" Birdspell waves around his sword, before he points it forward, shooting out a beam from it. "I choose you, red!"

"Not so fast," Red Squad Ranger pulls a Skullvor to in front of him and spins it around.

Birdspell's safe glows.

Suddenly the Skullvor slips and falls down, surprising Red Squad Ranger, who quickly crosses his arms as the beam hits him.

Red Squad Ranger's body glows for a second, before he uncrosses his arms and looks around, "Hum, what, I'm okay?"

"That's odd," Birdspell says, before he holds up his sword again. "Oh well, second time's the charm."

Pink and Green Squad Rangers then step out in front of their leader, with their VS Morphers held up.

"You missed your chance," Pink Squad Ranger says, before she and Green Squad Ranger start blasting their VS Morphers.

Birdspell blocks several of the blasts, before he spins around, "This is getting too hot, so I'll take a break now, so I can break you later."

Birdspell's safe glows, when Pink and Green Squad Rangers slip and fall down, dropping their VS Morphers.

Red Squad Ranger knees down to his friends, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Pink Squad Ranger responds, rubbing the top of her helmet. "You?"

"Yeah, that attack didn't seem to have done any harm," Red Squad Ranger answers.

"Unfortunately, Birdspell seem to have escaped," Green Squad Ranger says, causing his friends to look ahead to see Birdspell is nowhere in sight.

"This is just perfect," Red Squad Ranger says as he stands up with his hands on his hips.

"That is another figure of speech, right?" Green Squad Ranger asks, as he and Pink Squad Rangers stand up.

"As least you're learning," Red Squad Ranger says to his friend. He then sigh and turns around, "C'mon, let's head back now."

"Right," Pink and Green Squad Rangers say, as they start to follow their leader.

* * *

Shortly, Britt, Sonya, and Simon arrive on the scene and look around.

"No one here," Britt starts. "Are you sure this where the signal is?"

"Yeah," Simon responds. "Think we missed the party?"

Sonya notices the waitress at the outdoor diner is sweeping the floor with a broom, "Perhaps."

The three friends walk over to the diner, with the waitress looks up at them.

"Excuse me, did anything unusual happened here?" Britt asks.

"Not for Golden City," the waitress responds. "But it was pretty strange. A monster was here, and the Squad Rangers show up."

"That strange?" Simon asks.

"No, but everyone keeps on falling down," the waitress slightly sweeps the floor. "Even the Squad Rangers."

The waitress returns to sweeping the floor, as the three friends walk away.

"Everyone falling down? It must be the monster's weapon," Sonya says.

"Agreed, and it sounds like it could be a problem," Britt adds.

* * *

In an old warehouse, Bomblast walks up to Birdspell, "What did you mean you ran away?!"

"I scoot, I scamper… I left," Birdspell responds.

"I know what it meant!" Bomblast exclaims. "Argh! And why didn't your spell worked?"

"I don't know, my spell should make his power go out of control," Birdspell says. "Besides, why are we doing this? I thought Chainlord isn't interested in the Rangers."

"It is true, he isn't, but whatever Chainlord is planning, I do see the Rangers as a threat to that," Bomblast starts. "Also, whatever Blizzsquid is planning, it involves the Rangers, and it is very much a threat to Chainlord's plans. I won't allow anything to interfere in what Chainlord wants. So if the Rangers' involvement will help Blizzsquid, I wanted them taken out. Understand?"

"Yeah, sure… but just in case, tell me again," Birdspell says.

Bomblast angrily approaches Birdspell, "Just go and do that voodoo you do, before I make you go the way of the dodo."

"What a dodo?" Birdspell asks.

"An extinct bird," Bomblast responds.

"Right! I'll go, I'll go," Birdspell quickly goes to the left side of the warehouse, before he walks over to the ride side. "Wrong way."

Bomblast shakes his head as he watches Birdspell.

Unaware to them, through a broken window, Blizzsquid is watching, "Trying to get ahead of me, Bomblast? Not bad, but ultimately futile."

* * *

The Squad Rangers enter Hector's Junkyard, to find different pieces of junk spread throughout the ground, with Hector in the middle of it.

Pink Squad Ranger removes her Zord from her VS Morpher, covering her body in pink light, demorphing, "What are you doing, Hector?"

"It such a nice day, I thought I rearranged and reorganized everything," Hector says, before he looks around. "Its ending up to be a bigger job than I had originally thought."

A green light fades from around Gavin's body, "Is that another figure of speech?"

"Nope, Gavin, this is a big job," Nella explains.

Red Squad Ranger removes his Zord from his VS Morpher, covering his body in red light, when suddenly speeds to the side, knocking junk out of his way as he pass, before he speeds back, and then speed to the side again, with his friends watching him going back and forth. Finally Bari returns the spot he started, with a hand on the ground, as his entire body is vibrating unnaturally.

"Bari, what are you doing?" Nella asks.

"I-I don't know, it's like I can't c-control my super speed," Bari stands straight, but his body continuing to vibrate, with him looking at his hands. "This had never happened before…"

* * *

Shortly later, Gavin and Nella are at the computer in Hector's house.

"Interesting…" Gavin types at the computer.

"Want to share with the rest of the class?" Nella asks, with Gavin looks up at her. "That is a figure of speech."

"Right," Gavin looks at the computer. "Well, it would seem Birdspell's attack did had an effect on Bari. It accelerates his super speed."

"But why would Birdspell wants to make one of us more powerful?" Nella asks.

"I don't think that was his intention," Gavin looks back up at Nella. "Remember what Birdspell said 'which one will be the first to lose control'? I think Birdspell wants us to lose control over our powers. Although he probably meant to affect our Ranger powers."

Nella looks away from Gavin and walks to the house's entrance to see Hector watching as Bari speeds back and forth across the lawn, before he stops to next to Hector, but still vibrating.

"Well, do you guys have anything?" Bari asks. "I already arranged, rearranged, and re-rearranged all of Hector's 'acquisition' a dozen and a half times in two minutes. I have never moved this fast before."

"Well, it would seem Birdspell caused you to lose control over your powers," Nella explains.

"Perfect, and yes, that was a figure of speech," Bari says. "Any idea how to reverse this?"

"Not at the moment, but…" Gavin starts, before Bari's continuing vibrating body vanishes.

"Bari? Bari!" Nella yells, before she turns to Gavin. "What just happened?"

Gavin returns his attention to the computer, and type, "It seems what Birdspell did hadn't stopped, his speed continues to increase. Now he's moving so fast, that we can't see him anymore."

"Great, so we can't even communicate with him anymore," Nella says.

"I think I start to understand figures of speech," Gavin gets up. "But we can still communicate with him, because while we can't move fast enough to talk with him, computers still can." Gavin then places a hand on the top of the computer monitor.

* * *

At the same time, in Speed Time, where the entire scene is gray out, except for Bari, with Nella, Gavin, and Hector completed still.

Bari snaps his fingers in front of Nella, "Well this stink." He then looks over to Gavin. "Hmm, Gavin would say that it always stink here." Bari starts to look away when he notices Gavin's frozen hand on the monitor. "What are you doing, Gavin?"

Bari walks over and passes Gavin, looking down at the screen to see rows of text. "My speed continue to increase so much that I'm moving faster than everyone else, well that much I can figure out. And your analyze is almost done, which should reveal how to reverse this, huh?"

Bari looks over to the frozen Gavin, Nella, and Hector, "I surely hope so. While I'm surrounded by my best friends, I have never been more lonely."

* * *

Gavin removes his hand from the computer and turns to face Nella.

"Did he get the message?" Nella asks.

"There is no way to know, there isn't a way for Bari to communicate with us," Gavin says.

"Could he write down something?" Nella asks.

"No, it would be too dangerous, just bump into one of us while his speed is this accelerated could send us flying," Gavin explains.

Hector jumps slightly, hugging himself and starts looking around.

* * *

In Speed Time, Bari is sitting with his head in his hands and sigh. He looks over to see his friends standing together, still frozen.

Bari starts to get up, "This is ridiculous, I don't know if five minutes or an hour had passed."

Once Bari stands straight, he falls back down to his knee, as he wraps his arm around his stomach, "Wh-What is going on?!"

* * *

Gavin turns back to the computer as a small beep goes off.

"Now what?" Nella asks, as Gavin goes back to the computer.

"My analyze of Bari's condition is completed," Gavin explains as he sits down at the computer and types. "...oh no…"

"What? What is it?" Nella asks, as she and Hector hurry over.

"Well, it seems Bari's super speed will continue to accelerate until his very atoms vibrate at their nucleus, and then spread apart," Gavin says.

"Right… what does that mean?" Hector asks.

"Simple put…" Gavin starts. "If we don't find a way to return Bari's super speed to normal, soon…"

* * *

Bari holds up his hand, as it vibrates and fades temporarily.

"_He will cease to exist."_

* * *

At the Golden City Library, on the second floor, Britt places a book on a shelf, then touches the shelf itself and looks down. Britt then places a foot on a lower shelf, and with his hand on the higher shelf, he hoists himself up slightly.

Sonya turns a corner around another shelf, looking between the two books in her hands, "Let me see, this belong…" She looks up to see Britt. "What are you doing, Britt?"

Then Britt starts to lose his balance and falls down, as he lets go of the shelf. He looks over to Sonya, slightly embarrassed, "I-I just try to figure out a workaround with that falling power, or whatever it is."

"Whatever the power it is, I'm sure we would still fall, even if we are climbing the walls," Sonya says.

"Okay, do you have any ideas?" Britt asks.

"No," Sonya says, as she puts one of the books onto a shelf. "I have been thinking about it, myself. The truth is, we never saw it in action, so we are not really sure how it works."

"Fair enough," Britt agrees.

"What fair?" Simon turns a corner around a shelf.

"We were discussing our options with the 'falling weapon'," Sonya says.

"And our options are?" Simon asks.

"Nonexistence," Sonya answers.

"I guess we just have to hope for the best," Britt says, as he walks pass his friends.

"Yeah, for the best," Sonya says, as she places the other book on a shelf, before she and Simon start following Britt.

The three friends start to walk down the stairs, when they stop and see Janice in front of the counter watching a thirteen years old girl juggling three balls.

"Wow, that book on juggling you borrowed really helped out," Janice says.

Britt grins, as he looks over his shoulder, "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sonya places a hand to her chin, "It could work."

Simon holds up his phone, "It will have to." Britt and Sonya look up to see Simon's phone is showing a city map with a blinking dot. "We're out of time."

"Let's go, then," Britt says, as he and his friends hurry down the stairs.

* * *

Nella walks back into Hector's house, with her arms crossed, "I don't believe this, first the whole mess with Toxine and now this."

Hector turns away from Gavin at the computer and looks at Nella, "Don't worry, Nella. Bari's very tough, I'm sure he'll be fine, again."

Nella smiles, "Right." She then looks to Gavin. "Any luck, Gavin?"

"Maybe, the analyze shown a negative-charged energy field is surrounding Bari, it what accelerating his super speed," Gavin says, typing. "If we can produce a positive-charged energy pulse, it should be able to counteract the negative-charged energy field."

"'Should?' I can deal with 'should'," Nella starts. "Can we produce this… positive-charged energy pulse?"

"I believed so," Gavin says, before he stops typing and reaches out a hand to the computer. "But first, I better communicate this to Bari."

Suddenly the computer beeps with a map appears on screen showing a blinking dot.

"Is that?" Nella asks.

Gavin presses a key, "Yes, Birdspell is back. And he is the southeast side of the city." He turns to look at Nella. "We better hurry and…"

Suddenly the gate entrance to the junkyard slams open, causing Hector, Nella, and Gavin to rush outside.

"What just happened?" Hector asks.

"It's Bari, he went after Birdspell," Gavin realizes.

"Of course, he would always prioritize protecting others then his own safety," Nella notes, before she looks to Gavin. "So, how much time do Bari has?"

"We better go and catch up," Gavin answers.

* * *

A man in a business suit slips and falls down, with his briefcase lands in his lap. A woman in sweats slips and falls down, with her gym bag falls to her side. Another woman, and then another man, both slips and falls down.

Birdspell, laughing, is standing at the end of the street, watching as the different people are helping themselves back up to their feet on the sidewalks.

"Even while waiting for someone to show up, this is still very amusing," Birdspells says, continues laughing.

At that moment, Britt, Sonya, and Simon arrive on a sidewalk to the side, when they see Birdspell's safe glows and the business man slips and falls again.

"Well, we found him," Simon says.

"Then let's go," Britt silently says to his friends.

Birdspell notice the three and turns to them, "What we got here? More contestants for the 'what big fall' game?"

Birdspell points his sword at the three, as his safe glows, then Britt, Sonya, and Simon starts to slip and then fall, with Britt falling backward onto the street.

* * *

In Speed Time, Bari comes to a stop on the street, with one hand on the ground.

"I-I'm here, never thought I would have so much trouble stopping," Bari looks ahead to see Britt, Sonya, and Simon frozen in mid fall. "What are they doing here?" He takes couple steps forward when he sees a frozen truck behind the frozen mid fall Britt. "Britt, no!"

* * *

Bari starts to fall backward onto the street, when he suddenly, in mid fall, flips forward back onto the sidewalk, as the truck drives pass. Bari, Sonya, and Simon start to return to their feet.

"It felt like someone just pushed me," Britt says.

"What are you talking about?" Sonya asks.

"Later, right now we should go," Simon says.

"Right, let's go," Britt says, before he and his friends turn and run back down the sidewalk.

* * *

In Speed Time, Bari watches as his three friends are frozen in mid run.

"Good, they'll be safe now," Bari says, before he turns. "Now to deal with Birdspell."

* * *

Birdspell looks at the departing friends, "I heard of people falling backward or forward, but never both at the same time! What just happened?"

Suddenly Birdspell is spin around and then knock in the back, sending him flying forward and lands on the ground, "What just happened?!"

* * *

In Speed Time, Bari stands at where Birdspell was, in a fighting stance, "There is some benefit to all of this."

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon ducks into an alley, and turns around so their backs are to the end of the alley.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Britt calls out.

They slide their Zords onto their Morphers and turn the dials.

"_Red Jet Zord! 0-1-0!"_

They turn the barrels and aim them forward, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger, and Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

* * *

Birdspell returns to his feet, "Okay, I have enough, what is going on here?!"

Red, Yellow, and Blue Vector Rangers flip through the air, before Red Vector Ranger kicks Birdspell in the chest, knocking him back onto the ground.

Red Vector Ranger lands back on the ground, in front of his friends, and holds up his VS Morpher, "You had enough? Good, then this should be easy."

* * *

In Speed Time, Bari barely stops himself next to the three frozen Vector Rangers.

"What, the Vector Rangers are here?" Bari realizes, before he notices Red Vector Ranger's VS Morpher. "This my chance…" Bari looks at his hand then back at the frozen Rangers. "You had good intentions… but it time for this to end."

Bari reaches out toward the VS Morpher, but his hand vibrates uncontrollably, causing Bari to doubles back and falls to the ground, "No, no… this can't be happening."

* * *

Red Vector Ranger holds up his VS Morpher, "Alright, birdbrain, it your turn to take a great big fall."

"It's Birdspell," the monster starts to wave his sword. "And the only ones to fall, is you three!" His safe glows.

The three Vector Rangers slip and starts to fall backward, when suddenly they flip back onto their feet.

"What?!" Birdspell exclaims.

"Didn't see that coming?" Red Vector Ranger says, before he and his friends jump up. "About this!"

The Vector Rangers start flipping around Birdspell without stopping, causing Birdspell to look around at each pass.

"What?! Hey!" Birdspell yells, as the Vector Rangers continue to flip around him, occasionally punches him in the back or shoulder.

Then each of the Vector Rangers launch flying kicks.

Birdspell is knocked backwards down an alley, follows by the Vector Rangers flipping toward him.

* * *

In Speed Time, Bari falls onto his knees, with one hand on the ground, as his hand is vibrating.

"C'mon, keep it together," Bari says to himself.

* * *

Pink and Green Squad Ranger flips through the air and lands on the street, with Green Squad Ranger holds a small rectangular device with a small satellite dish on the front of the device.

"You sure this is the spot?" Pink Squad Ranger asks her friend.

"I am, I might have made this device in a rush, but I'm confident it detected Bari right here," Green Squad Ranger says, before he motions the device to behind him. "Now, we better hurry."

Green Squad Ranger holds out his VS Morpher, and slides the Cycle Zord onto it.

"_Cycle Zord!"_

He turns the barrel and aims it ahead, "Siren Cycles, Roll Out!" He fires the Morpher, which hits the ground as the three Siren Cycles appears in front of them.

"You sure this will work?" Pink Squad Ranger ask, as her friend approaches the Siren Cycles.

Green Squad Ranger starts press buttons on the Siren Cycles' dashboards, "Yes, I'm programming the cycles to produce the necessary positive-charged energy pulse, the only problem is to communicate that we need Bari to be in the blast range." He then looks around. "Even if there's a computer monitor here, I will need to demorph to use my powers to create a quick message."

"There might be a less… 'sophisticated' way," Pink Squad Ranger says.

* * *

In Speed Time, Bari exhales a deep breath when he looks up at the frozen Pink and Green Squad Rangers next to the Siren Cycles, with Pink Squad Ranger in the frozen motion of waving her arms above her head, with Green Squad Ranger pointed at the ground several feet ahead of the Siren Cycles.

"Nella, Gavin…" Bari looks to the ground and then back at his frozen friends. "You want me to get in front of the Siren Cycles?" Bari returns to his feet. "Okay, I trust you."

Bari starts to turn, when he falls to his knees.

* * *

Pink Squad Ranger waves her arms above her head, as Green Squad Ranger pulls back his outreached arm and looks to her.

"You think he got the message?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

"Let's hope so," Pink Squad Ranger lowers her arms.

Green Squad Ranger nods his head, "Yeah, especially since according to my analyze, he might not have the time for a second chance."

"Let's do this, then," Pink Squad Ranger says, before she turns to her Siren Cycle.

Green Squad Ranger reaches out his arms to both the red and green Siren Cycles's dashboards, "Ready?"

"Ready," Pink Squad Ranger responds.

They press the buttons on the cycles' dashboards, "Siren Cycles, Trinity Blast!"

The three Siren Cycles fire energy blasts, which meet together and shoot ahead in a large energy blast, hitting the ground and causing a large explosion.

The two Squad Rangers look ahead, as the smoke clears, revealing Bari on his knee and arm around his stomach.

"Bari!" Pink Squad Ranger yells, as she and Green Squad Ranger run up to their friend.

"Secret identities, remember…" Bari says, with a small smile, as he returns to his feet and his friends hug him.

"We just happy that you are okay now," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Yeah, especially, since the Trinity Blast didn't cause an overload of positive-charged energy influxes and scatter your atoms," Green Squad Ranger adds.

"Wait… that was a risk?" Bari asks.

Green Squad Ranger rubs the top of his helmet, "Hum… a figure of speech?"

Bari smiles, "Whatever. We still got work to do."

"Let's go," Pink Squad Ranger says.

Bari nods his head and turns away, "It's Morphin' Time!"

He slides his Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

He then aims his Morpher ahead, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger.

* * *

The Vector Rangers continue to flip around Birdspell, as he spins around.

"So dizzy, so dizzy…" Birdspell says.

Blue Vector Ranger then grabs Birdspell's talon arm, "Then you won't mind if…" He places the Blue Plane Zord on the safe.

"_1-0-8!"_

Blue Vector Ranger opens the safe, revealing a small, black tire with a green rim, which he pulls out, "We'll be taking that." He then kicks Birdspell onto the ground.

"Oh I never been so dizzy…" Birdspell starts, before he notices his safe. "What? Its gone!"

"That's the idea," Yellow Vector Ranger says, as Blue Vector Ranger spins back to his friends, and Red Vector Ranger falls to his seat.

"Although, I think I'm all 'flipped' out," Red Vector Ranger says.

Birdspell returns to his feet, "But I need it to make people fall!"

"Now it's your turn to fall!" Red Squad Ranger jumps at Birdspell, kicks him in the side.

"What, the Squad Rangers? When they get here?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"Not you again," Birdspell says, before he swings his sword at the Ranger.

Red Squad Ranger blocks the sword with his Sonic Baton in Baton Mode, before he strikes the monster twice, "You bet me again, especially after you almost made me disappear for good." He then blasts Birdspell with his VS Morpher, knocking the monster backward.

"What? My spell! It worked!" Birdspell returns to his feet. "I knew it would, Bomblast will be so proud. After I cast it on you again."

"You had cast your last spell, Birdspell," Red Squad Ranger says, as the other Squad Rangers walk up to next to him.

Red Squad Ranger slides the Cycle Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Cycle Zord!"_

All three Squad Rangers aim their VS Morphers, as energy gathers on Pink and Green Squad Rangers' Morphers, and a tire starts to form out of energy on Red Squad Ranger's Morpher, before they fire.

"Cycle Final Blast!"

Pink and Green Squad Ranger's blasts circle around Red Squad Ranger's blast, before they combine and hit Birdspell, "Look like I'm dispelled!"

The three Squad Rangers start to sit down, as Red Squad Ranger says, "This had been a long day."

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Chainlord and Madame Evillina had been watching the scene on the large screen.

"Interesting, did Birdspell said Bomblast's name?" Chainlord asks.

"It would appear so, I wonder what he's up to," Evillina responds.

"Bomblast is trustworthy to a fault, and this little exercise doesn't appear to be a problem," Chainlord says.

"Does this means you want me to give Birdspell a power boost?" Evillina asks.

"Yes, by all means," Chainlord waves a hand slightly, with Evillna walks away, and Chainlord places a hand to his chin. "Trustworthy indeed."

* * *

Evillina shoots a green orb from her hand, with it hits a damaged safe, "Now, to give our friend here a power boost."

Evillina turns around and enters an appearing portal, as the damaged safe, covered in green energy, levitates high in the sky, with the green energy spreads out and forms a giant Birdspell.

"Now to make all you Rangers, fall, for good," Birdspell says.

The Vector Rangers regroup together, as the Morph Zord flies down above them.

"It the Morph Zord!" Yellow Vector Ranger realizes.

"Perfect timing," Red Vector Ranger says, as he jumps up slightly and grabs the Morph Zord out of the sky. Upon landing, he looks at the Zord in his hand. "Don't want the Squad Rangers to have all of the fun."

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Birdspell and Vector Megazord stand in front of each other.

Birdspell aims his sword, "Time I cut you down to size."

* * *

"Fine, we can do this sword against sword," Red Vector Ranger says, from within the Megazord's cockpit.

* * *

"Twin Blade Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Megazord Knight, ready!"

* * *

"En Garde, birdhead," Red Vector Ranger pushes his controls.

* * *

Vector Megazord uses its shield to block Birdspell's sword, "That's Birdspell!"

Vector Megazord then strikes Birdspell with its sword, follows by Birdspell strikes at the Megazord's sword, before his sword is blocked by the shield again.

Vector Megazord strikes at Birdspell, before the monster stabs it with his sword.

* * *

"Blade Zord, attack!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

* * *

Vector Megazord throws its sword, the Blade Zord, which flies pass Birdspell, striking him, before flies around and strikes pass Birdspell again.

Birdspell is knocked back couple steps, "That it, I'll pound down that zord like it was a nail!" He waves around his sword, as the blade glows, before he aims up, shooting a green beam.

The green beam hits the flying Blade Zord, causing it to glow green, before it changes shape into a red and orange zord, with two hammerheads at its sides and a gold dial.

* * *

"He turned the Blade Zord into a… Hammer Zord?" Yellow Vector Ranger realizes, before she looks over to her friends. "Did you think he meant to do that?"

"I seriously doubt it," Blue Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"I, huh, meant to do that," Birdspell claims, before the Hammer Zord flies at him, blasts him with a laser, then flies around to hover above his head, as its two hammerheads swing down and bop Birdspell on the head, with little stars appearing.

* * *

"Whatever, we can make this work," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"Zords combine!" Red Vector Ranger calls out, as the Hammer Zord flies to the Vector Megazord, lands backward into its free hand, with the two hammerheads swing to the front of the Zord, forming a large mallet.

The Megazord holds back the large hammer, as the Vector Ranges call out, "Vector Megazord Hammer Knight, ready!"

The Megazord hits Birdspell with the hammer, follows by a backhand hammer strike, and then a downward hammer strike. One more upward hammer strike knocks Birdspell's sword out of his hand.

* * *

"It's hammer time!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

* * *

Vector Megazord Hammer Knight slams its hammer down onto the ground, causing a large explosion around Birdspell.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger holds up his VS Morpher, "Now to drop the hammer."

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger turns his VS Morpher's barrel, then aims it.

"Final Hammer Strike!"

* * *

Vector Megazord Hammer Knight holds it hammer sideways and start to spin rapidly.

"You not make me dizzy this time!" Birdspell charges the spinning Megazord, which hits him couple times, before launching him high in the sky. "I guess I'm due for a great big fall!"

Birdspell is consumed in a large explosion, as Vector Megazord Hammer Knight finally stops spinning.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

The Hammer Zord is covered in green energy, before its shape return to the Blade Zord.

Vector Megazord Knight, in midair, splits apart into five separate Zords and fly off.

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin start to enter Hector's Junkyard, with Bari rubbing the back of his neck.

"After all of that running around, I can't wait to relax a little bit," Bari says.

"Who? You?" Nella jokes, causing her and Bari to laugh as they enter the junkyard and see the mess of stuff spread around the floor, with Hector in the middle of all of it.

"Hector, what happened?" Bari asks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I know you worked hard to put everything away, but, well, I try to get this old lawn mower, I recently got, working, but it went wild and…" Hector starts to explain, before he looks around. "You see what happened."

"Indeed," Nella says.

"But I was thinking, Bari, with your super speed, you should be able to clean this up in no time," Hector suggests.

"I'll be happy to help," Bari starts, as he approaches Hector. "But after what happened, I think I will take a break from using my super speed for a little bit." He picks up a piece of metal and turns slightly. "Besides, I believe there's an Earth saying, 'slow and steady wins the race.'"

"But to win a race, it is required to get to a predetermined location before anyone else, so going slow won't achieve victory," Gavin says. "Another figure of speech, then?"

Bari smiles, "Something like that."

Bari tosses the piece of metal at Gavin, who catches it and returns the smile, before the four friends start to get work cleaning.


	13. Chained Rangers

Blizzsquid is walking through the forest surrounding the Nether Mansion, looking at a light blue tablet in his hand, "Well, isn't this interesting."

Suddenly, Bomblast takes the tablet out of his hand, "What is so interesting."

"Ah, Bomblast, it's nothing, really," Blizzsquid says.

"Nothing, huh?" Bomblast looks at the tablet and taps the screen. "It look like a large energy signal was detected in the city."

"It does?" Blizzsquid asks.

"Yes…" Bomblast looks from the screen to Blizzquid then back to the tablet. "Wait, why are you wandering around here looking at it, unless you want me to find this, and show it to Chainlord. You're trying to manipulate me, but this could be something important…"

"So what are you gonna do?" Blizzsquid asks.

Bomblast looks away from Blizzsquid and back at the tablet, "Argh!" He then walks away.

Blizzsquid starts to follow, "This gonna be fun."

* * *

Inside Nether Mansion, Chainlord, with Bomblast and Madame Evilina to his sides and Blizzsquid in front of them, as they are watching a large screen which shows a city map with a blinking dot in the near the corner.

"I had detected a strong energy source in the city," Blizzsquid reports. "Although I can't predict what is the cause of the energy."

"But this is interesting," Chainlord holds a hand up to his chin.

"I thought you might like it," Blizzsquid says.

Bomblast looks to the side, and whispers, "Was he playing me?"

"In fact, I already had picked the perfect monster to find this energy source," Blizzsquid says. "For you, of course."

"You had? Chainlord asks.

"Yes, she possesses a weapon that allows her to entrapped anyone," Blizzsquid explains.

"'She'? Wait, no, not her," Evillina says.

"I have arrived," enter the room is Monlady, a monster in mostly black clothes and a red cloak, with a face resembling a growling otter expression and a safe located on her back.

Evillina clenches her fist, "Monlady…"

"Oh, Madame Evillina, I hope you still not upset with me," Monlady says.

Evillina relaxes her fist, "No, of course not, why would I be upset with you." She looks to the side and whispers, "Just because you blew up my last lab."

"I'm glad to hear it," Monlady says, holding up one hand to her chest. "Since I'm sure we will work together a lot, once I complete this very important mission."

"Work together?" Evillina repeats.

"Ah, yes, you had always held a desire to stand by my side like Bomblast and Madame Evillina," Chainlord says, before he looks at the screen. "And if you find me this energy source, then I will gladly have you stand with me."

"I am honored," Monlady bows slightly, before turning and walks away as she whispers. "I will stand with you, and replace Evillina."

Blizzsquid turns as he watches Monlady, and slightly nods his head.

Evillina and Bomblast watch Monlady and Blizzsquid respectively, before whispering.

"I don't trust her.

"I don't trust him."

Chainlord continues to watch the screen, "This energy source. Could this be it…?"

* * *

"Chained Rangers"

* * *

A closed sign is hung on the front door of the Golden City Library, with Sonya turns away from the door to face Britt, Simon, and Tabitha.

"So Janice go and visit her mother only once a year?" Tabitha asks.

"Yeah, Aunt Janice and grandma don't really get along," Sonya starts as she and her friends start to walk down the sidewalk. "So they only visit once a year, and when they do, Aunt Janice closes the library for the day. And it perfect she went today…"

"Tell me about it, we have the day off as the same time that new skate park is opened," Britt says.

"Skate park?" Sonya asks.

"Yeah, Tabitha said she can put off tricks that will leave our heads spinning," Simon adds.

"Which is only true," Tabitha says.

"We just swing by our houses for our boards," Britt says. "Wanna come, Sonya?"

"Hum, no thanks, I-I have other plans," Sonya says.

"Cool, catch ya' later," Simon says, before he, Britt, and Tabitha walk down the sidewalk.

Sonya watches her friends go, before she turns and pulls out of her back pocket a flyer for the Golden City Annual Fair.

* * *

_Two years ago, Britt, Sonya, and Simon are walking out of the fair, with a tall ride in the distance._

"_This place is so amazing," Simon says._

"_Tell me about it, I'm disappointed our parents are too busy to come with us, but this day has been incredible," Sonya adds. "It just too bad today is the last day it's here."_

"_Well, this is supposed to be an annual fair, isn't it?" Britt asks._

"_Yeah, but what if we're too busy to come here again?" Sonya asks._

_The three friends stop, forming a circle._

"_Then let's promise that no matter what we are doing in our lives, we always make time to come here together," Britt suggests._

"_I'm for that," Simon says._

"_Me too," Sonya adds._

"_Then it settle," Britt holds out a fist, with his two friends bump their fists against his. "No matter what, we'll come here."_

"_No matter what," Sonya and Simon say._

* * *

Sonya looks at the flyer in her hands, "Yeah, no matter what."

* * *

At Hector's house, Gavin is typing at the computer, as Bari walks by him.

"That odd," Gavin says, stopping Bari. "Yep, pretty odd, what could it be, besides odd…?"

"Hum, Gavin, are you okay?" Bari asks.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, although I did stubbed my toe this morning…" Gavin looks away from the computer.

"No, Gavin, did you found something on the computer?" Bari asks.

"Well, yeah, I think," Gavin turns back to the computer. "Although, it's pretty odd."

"Yeah, I got that," Bari responds.

"You see, I was fine tuning our energy scanning software, and I discovered this," Gavin says, as a city map pops on the screen, with a blinking red dot.

"What is it? An activated weapon or a new Zord?" Bari asks.

"No, it's not either," Gavin starts. "It a low emitting energy source, in fact, normal energy detection wouldn't notice it. But it's so weak, I can't figure out what it could be."

Bari looks over Gavin's shoulder to see the computer screen, "Hmm, Nella's in that area, running some errands for Hector." Bari turns away from Gavin. "Nella can check it out."

Bari presses a finger to his ear, "Nella, come in, are you there?"

"I'm here," Nella's voice comes over Bari's communicator.

"Gavin detected a weak energy source near your location, can you check it out?" Bari asks.

"Sure thing. Where it located?"

Bari turns back to Gavin, who looks up at him, "Its fading, so I can't pinpoint it, but it in the Elmost Hills district."

Bari turns back away, "Did you catch that?"

"I did, not really nailing it down."

"I know, just have a look around the area," Bari instructs. "We'll contact you if we got more to go on."

"Okay, got it."

* * *

Nella walks up to a fence wall, and sees a large sign advertising the "Golden City Annual Fair".

"A fair, huh?" Nella says, before she turns and walks through the nearby opened gate, and sees the massive crowd of people, the different stands, rides, and buildings dotting around the area. "'Just have a look around,' right."

* * *

Shortly later, Nella is walking through the crowd on the fairgrounds, looking around as she sees couple kids running by holding cotton candy and a woman throws a ball at a dunking booth's target, missing, while the man in the booth's seat is laughing at her.

"So this is an Earth fair," Nella says to herself. "Hard to believe that something like what Gavin detected could be here without anyone seeing." She then notices Sonya walking past a building. "Sonya?"

Nella walks ahead, as the woman throws another ball at the dunking booth's target, hitting it, causing the laughing man to fall down into the water.

* * *

Sonya comes to a stop at the top of a row of seats that lead down to an amphitheater, where two clowns are putting on a show, as they go to shake hands, with water squirt from a flower on one of the clowns' shirts, hitting the other clown, as the audience is laughing. Sonya watching, laughs a little bit, with her arms crossed.

At the same time, Zeke, a guy wearing a jacket with a backpack swung over one shoulder is walking up the steps by the seats, as he looks around, "Wow, this place filled up faster than I thought." He then notices Sonya and hurries up the remaining steps.

"Excuse me," Zeke says, as he approaches Sonya, catching her attention. "Do you work at the library?"

"Hum, yeah, have you been in?" Sonya asks.

"I've checked it out, although I didn't have much time to give it a good look, I just moved here," Zeke explains. "But from what I saw, it's a great selection of books."

"Thanks," Sonya responds with a smile. "My aunt actually run it, although today we're closed."

"I was wondering why you here today."

Sonya turns to see Nella is approaching, "Nella, I didn't know you were coming to the fair today."

"It was kinda of a last minute thing," Nella explains.

"Are Bari and Gavin here too?" Sonya asks.

"Hum, no, they are busy with something else," Nella says.

"Yeah, I can understand that…" Sonya says, looking down.

Nella then notices Zeke, "And who your friend?"

"Oh, right, this is…" Sonya starts, before stopping herself. "Sorry, we hadn't been introduced yet."

Zeke rubs the top of his head, "Yeah, that right. Well, let's fix that. I'm Zeke."

"Zeke, I'm Sonya and this is my friend, Nella."

"Good to meet you, Zeke," Nella says.

"You too," Zeke responds. "I'm glad I am meeting new people, I honest don't know what to do at this fair."

"Well, why don't the three of us check it out together," Sonya suggests, before grabbing her two friends' arms, pulling them away from the amphitheater.

"Oh, okay…" Nella responds.

"Yeah, sure…" Zeke adds.

* * *

On top of the tallest ride, poof out of smoke, Monlady lands, as she looks around, "Now to get to work, and prove my superiority to Evillina."

Her safe, which contains a black, red, and white scroll, glows, follows by Monlady spreads out her arms, as chains shoot out and cross cross across the sky, "Chain Barrier activate!"

The chains glow and form a giant barrier around the fair, before fading from sight.

A couple is walking, hand in hand, when they suddenly bumps into the barrier before falling down, at the same time two teenage girls are walking in the opposite direction when they bump into the barrier and falls down. Soon more people runs up to the barrier, placing their hands on it, been trapped on either sides.

Monlady looks around, with her arms crossed, "Now that is done, to start my search for this energy source." She points her finger around, before she points ahead. "Where to start, aha, that is a good place!"

* * *

A man dresses like a vampire, including a black cape and fake fangs, jumps out of a closet, with Sonya, Nella, and Zeke jumps back slightly.

A large, fake spider drops from the ceiling, causing Sonya, Nella, and Zeke jump to the side with a small shriek as they pass.

"I admit this haunted house is pretty cool," Nella says, as she brushes away some cobwebs that fell on her hand.

"Definitely, although I think I might prefer that cowboy show last year," Sonya.

"Cowboy show?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, it was awesome, especially the part where the good guy seem finished after he is hit directly in the chest, only for him to get back up and revealed he hidden a piece of metal under his shirt to shield himself and then he took out the bad guys in an instant," Sonya explains.

"Definitely sound exciting," Nella agrees.

"It was," Sonya turns to face her friends. "Hey, about after we get through the haunted house, we check out some rides."

"Sound cool," Zeke says.

"I'm in," Nella adds.

"Okay, then," Sonya turns back around. "Let's go, Britt, Simon!"

"Who?" Zeke asks.

"Hum, Sonya…" Nella starts.

Sonya turns, "I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away."

"Are you okay, Sonya?" Nella asks.

"I am, it just…" Sonya looks down. "Couple years ago, Britt, Simon, and me promised that we will always come here together, and they forgot. Which is okay, it just with our parents missing, I guess I didn't realize how important this means to me…"

"I'm sorry, your parents?" Nella asks.

"You see, there was a lab accident where they worked, and… they disappeared," Sonya explains.

"Sonya, I'm so sorry," Nella says.

"Me too," Zeke starts. "Did you told your friends how important coming here together means to you?"

"No, it too ridiculous," Sonya answers.

"No it not, Zeke's right, you should tell Britt and Simon how you feels," Nella tells her. "And until then, I'll be happy to catch out the rest of the fair with you."

"Me too," Zeke adds.

"Thanks, guys," Sonya says.

* * *

Elsewhere in the haunted house, the fake vampire jumps out of the closet, coming face to face with Monlady, who screams, causing the fake vampire to fall onto the ground, terrified.

"What wrong, never see a monster before?" Monlady mocking asks.

"Y-You a r-real monster…" the fake vampire says, as his fangs fall out of his mouth.

"Got that right," Monlady leans in.

* * *

Nella turns her head slightly, as she pulls out the tip of her ear from her headband, as she hears the fake vampire saying, "R-real monster!"

"Could it be…" Nella says softly.

"What, Nella?" Sonya asks.

Nella quickly turns back as she covers the tip of her ear again, "Hum, it just, I need to find the little girl room." She starts to back up. "I'll catch up to you."

Nella then quickly runs around a corner, leaving Sonya and Zeke to look at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

A moment later, Nella reaches a corner when she sees a man dressed head to toe in bandages, running down the hall, and pass Nella, away from Monlady.

"What wrong, running off to your mummy?!" Monlady starts laughing.

Nella bites her lower lip, before she notices she is next to a door, then Nella silently opens the door and enters, not noticing the sign on the door that reads "Costume Storage Room".

* * *

Once inside the storage room, which contains couple racks of clothes, including one large rack that divides the room into two, Nella presses her ear, "Bari, come in. Bari, come in. Gavin, are you there?"

Nella removes her finger and sighs, "Communication is being blocked, and there's too many people around, I shouldn't risk morphing." She then looks around, before noticing a poncho hanging on one of the racks.

* * *

Sonya and Zeke are walking through the haunted house.

"I wonder what all that screaming about," Sonya says. "This place isn't that scary."

Sonya and Zeke start to turn a corner when they see Monlady down the hall, as she holds up a giant fake spider, turning it as she looks at it. The two stand behind the corner, peeking around.

"I have a feeling that isn't a costume," Sonya says to herself.

"So it true, there are actual monsters in Golden City," Zeke says.

"Bet no one ever say Golden City is boring," Sonya says, before she turns to Zeke. "Zeke, why don't you go, I'll find Nella and we meet you outside."

"Oh, okay, be careful," Zeke says, as he backs up.

"I will," Sonya tells him, as she watches him turns a corner. She then notices a door with the sign "Costume Storage Room", and enters the room.

Upon Sonya entering the room, Nella, dresses in a long poncho with a cowboy hat and a domino mask, exits the room on the other side.

Sonya checks her phone, "No signal? I guess I'm doing this on my own." She then looks around, "Better to be safe than sorry."

Sonya grabs a leather jacket, putting it on, follows by a bowler hat and a scarf wrapped around the bottom half of her head.

"Okay, and now…" Sonya starts.

* * *

Nella, fully disguised, is in the hallway, "It's Morphin' Time!"

* * *

Sonya slides her Zord onto her VS Morpher.

"_Yellow Copter Zord! 1-1-6!"_

* * *

Nella slides her Zord onto her VS Morpher.

"_Pink Baton Zord!"_

* * *

Sonya aims her Morpher ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

* * *

Nella aims her Morpher above, "Squad, On Patrol!"

* * *

Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger. Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger.

* * *

Monlady drops the large fake spider on the ground, "This being a waste of time." She takes a step forward, when suddenly Yellow Vector Ranger and Pink Squad Ranger step out on opposite sides of Monlady, aiming their VS Morphers at her.

"Stop there!" both Rangers yell, before they notice each other. "What you're doing here! I asked first! Stop that!"

"While this is very amusing, I got some work to do," Monlady says, before she holds up her chained weapon, which has a scythe on one end of the chain, and a weight at the other end of the chain

Monlady swings the scythe end, knocking Pink Squad Ranger's Morpher to the side, as Yellow Vector Ranger charges them. Monlady launches the weight end of her weapon, which Yellow Vector Ranger blocks with her Morpher, but is knocked back.

Pink Squad Ranger kicks at Monlady, who blocks it, follows by striking at her with the scythe. Pink Squad Ranger blocks the attack with her VS Morpher, before Monlady pushes her back down the hall.

Yellow Vector Ranger starts to return to her feet and give chase, "Hey, wait up!"

Down a different hall, Monlady forces Pink Squad Ranger into a roll, before she blocks a kick from Yellow Vector Ranger and swings her chained weight, with the Ranger ducks under. Monlady then spins away from the Ranger, and strikes her with her scythe, knocking Yellow Vector Ranger onto the ground.

Pink Squad Ranger stands in front of the fallen Ranger and starts firing her Morpher, with Monlady blocks using her chain weapon.

Yellow Vector Ranger returns to her feet and grabs Pink Squad Ranger's Morpher, holding it to the side, "Stop that, I need to empty her safe."

"You need to get out of my way," Pink Squad Ranger tells her.

"You're the one in my way," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"Using stolen tech," Pink Squad Ranger responds.

"Not that again," Yellow Vector Ranger rolls her head.

"If you two enjoy arguing so much, why don't you stick together," Monlady swings her weapon, send flying a glowing purple chain, which flies through the air and collides with the two Rangers' outreached arms, chaining Pink Squad Ranger's left wrist with Yellow Vector Ranger's right wrist.

"What the?!" Yellow Vector Ranger exclaims.

"What this?!" Pink Squad Ranger adds.

The two Rangers turn to see Monlady strikes at them with her scythe, knocking them back and onto the ground, as their bodies are covered in color energy, demorphing. Upon landing, the two disguising unmorphed Rangers look at each other, before looking up to see Monlady approaching them.

Monlady swings the scythe end of her weapon, "Like they say, Rangers who stick together, fall together."

Sonya quickly grabs her VS Morpher, pulling Nella's arm, "Hey!"

Sonya fires her VS Morpher, with Monlady blasted back couple steps.

"Still got some fight in you?" Monlady starts to charge. "Not for long."

"I'm done with this," Nella grabs her VS Morpher, and while on one knee, blasts the ground between the two Rangers and Monlady, bringing up smoke.

As the smoke clears, Monlady sees the two Rangers are gone, with her looking around.

* * *

At the skatepark, Britt, Simon, and Tabitha ride their skateboards across a half-pipe. Britt's skateboard spins under his feet as he reaches the top and rides back down. Simon performs a handstand with one hand while holding his board beneath his feet upon reaching the top and then rides back down. Tabitha's board stops at the top, as it balances for a couple seconds, before she rides back down.

After a few moments, the three friends are walking away from the half-pipe with their boards under their arms.

"I can't remember the last time I had that much fun," Britt says.

"Me neither," Simon adds.

"Hey, catch that out," Tabitha goes over to a fence where she sees a poster advertising the Golden City Annual Fair. "We should check out this fair. It might be fun."

"The fair? That today?" Britt asks.

"I don't believe we forgot about it," Simon says.

"What's wrong?" Tabitha asks. "What's so special about this fair."

"Hey, you not planning on going to the fair today, are you?" says a man wearing a t-shirt and shorts, with his own skateboard under his arm, approaching them.

"Why not?" Britt asks.

"Well, I was going there, but this strange barrier appeared all around it," the man explains.

"Barrier?" Simon asks.

"Yeah, it's freaky, man, no one can get in or out," the man continues.

Britt and Simon look at each other.

* * *

Nella slowly closes the door to a storage room, "I think we lost her."

Then Sonya pulls Nella's chained wrist by walking away from the door, "Well that's a relief."

"Watch it, you gonna pull my arm off," Nella complains, pulling back her arm, pulling Sonya to her.

"You watch it, besides this is your fault," Sonya says.

"My fault?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't got in my way, I could've taken her weapon and dusted her," Sonya says.

"You're the one in my way, and taking her weapon is unnecessary," Nella tells her.

"Unneces…" Sonya stops herself and takes a deep breath. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Finally, something we can agree on," Nella holds up her VS Morpher, with Sonya noticing.

"Wait, what are you…?"

Nella then fires her Morpher at the chain, but just sparks go off the chain, as the two unmorphed Rangers fall off their feet.

"Are you crazy?!" Sonya yells.

"Do you have a better idea?" Nella asks, as the two start to get back up.

"That was too reckless," Sonya says.

"You not one to talk," Nella starts. "You and your friends take too many risks to collect the weapons Chainlord's gang stole."

"We have our reasons," Sonya says.

"Which are?"

"Our reasons," Sonya firmly says.

"Whatever," Nella takes the chain in her hands. "We need to figure out a way to remove theses."

Sonya then notices something, as she slightly lowers the scarf covering the lower half of her head, as she sees small scratches on Nella's arm, before pulling the scarf back up, "You're hurt."

Nella notices the small scratches, "It nothing, just back blast from my Morpher."

"I honestly don't know how you do it," Sonya says.

"What?"

"If you ever say this to anyone else, I will deny it, but I have to admit, I admire you and your friends, in a way," Sonya tells her.

"You do?" Nella asks.

"Yeah, no matter how injured you guys get, even if it's poison, you are determination to keep on fighting, and your refusal to give in, it's… amazing," Sonya admits.

Nella smiles, before she looks down at the chain and then looks back up, "While I don't approve of what you and your friends do, it clear you are passionate about what you do, which itself is admirable, also you never allow any civilians to come to harm."

"Thanks," Sonya nods her head, before she looks at the chain hanging off from her wrist. "You do realize that the only thing that could cut through this chain might be Monlady's scythe."

"I do, which could be…" Nella starts.

"Reckless," Sonya interrupts.

"So temporary truce?" Nella suggests.

Sonya nods her head, "Temporary truce."

The two grasps their chained together hands.

* * *

Green Squad Ranger reaches out his hand, as he touches the slightly visible barrier, "Those reports on the internet wide web appeared accurate."

Red Squad Ranger steps up next to his friend, "Yeah, that one way to put it." He holds up his Sonic Baton in Baton Mode. "Okay, stay back."

Green Squad Ranger takes a couple steps back, as Red Squad Ranger strikes at the barrier with his Sonic Baton couple times, to effect.

"That doesn't appear to work," Green Squad Ranger comments.

"I can see that," Red Squad Ranger responds.

At that moment, Britt and Simon appear behind a bush couple feet behind the two Squad Rangers.

"Look like there really is a barrier around the fair," Britt says. "And since we can't contact Sonya, she must already be in there."

"Probably, but look the Squad Rangers are already here," Simon realizes.

"Then let's join the party," Britt says, before the two of them turn around. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Red Jet Zord! 0-1-0!"_

They turn the barriers and aim ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger and Simon morphs into Blue Vector Rangers.

The two freshly morphed Vector Ranges turn back around.

"Let's go," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Hold on," Red Vector Ranger holds out an arm to stop his friend.

"Let's try this," Red Squad Ranger holds up his VS Morpher, with the Cycle Zord attached. He then aims his Morpher, as a tire form from energy. "Cycle Blast!"

He fires, with the blast hits the barrier, as part of the barrier appear, before the blast fades away and the barrier fades from sight.

"Even the Cycle Blast wasn't effective enough to break through," Green Squad Ranger says.

"We'll break through, eventually," Red Squad Ranger says, as he wraps an arm around his friend's shoulders, unaware that the Red and Blue Vector Rangers walk up behind a row of bushes and a tree. "Let's combine our firepower."

"Combine firepower isn't such a bad idea," Red Vector Ranger says to his friend, as he holds up the Cyclone Zord.

"Worth a try," Blue Vector Ranger adds.

Red Vector Ranger slides the Cyclone Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the dial.

"_Cyclone Zord! 3-1-9!"_

He then turns the barrel.

Red and Green Squad Rangers aim their Morpher, as well as Red Vector Ranger. Red Vector Ranger fires a blast, resembling a glowing rotor as it flies through the air, as Red and Green Squad Ranger fire their respective blasts. All three blasts combine in midair, forming a huge ball of glowing energy, which collides with the barrier, causing it to appear, before shatters.

"It worked!" Green Squad Ranger raises his arms before lowering them. "But wait, was there more power added to it?"

They then turn to see Red and Blue Vector Rangers jumping toward them. The two Vector Rangers jump off the Squad Rangers' shoulders, causing them to fall down, as the Vector Rangers land couple feet ahead.

"Thanks for opening the door for us," Red Vector Ranger mocking says, as he and his friends run ahead.

"Hey, get back here!" Red Squad Ranger yells, as he and Green Squad Ranger get up and give chase.

* * *

Monlady is walking between buildings, "I got so busy with those Ranger girls, I forgot why I'm here. Now where to check next?"

"You not done with us just yet," Nella says, as she and Sonya come up behind Monlady.

Monlady turns around, "Oh, aren't you done fighting with each other?"

"We got a different target, now," Sonya says, before both unmorphed Rangers start running together.

"This is just sad," Monlady readies her weapon, before charging.

Monlady swings the weighted end to blocks Nella's kick, before she swings the scythe end, with the two unmorphed Rangers holding hands and dodges to the side, before Sonya kicks Monlady in the side. Nella and Sonya then kick Monlady in the back.

Monlady spins around, "That enough!" She raises the scythe half of her weapon and brings it down, as two unmorphed Rangers release each other hands', pulling the chain, with the scythe strikes down the center of the chain.

Nella and Sonya stumble back couple steps, before the two broken halves of the chain break apart completely.

"Alright, it worked!" Nella exclaims.

"Awesome!" Sonya yells.

The two unmorphed Rangers start hugging, before quickly breaking apart, slight embarrasses.

"Hum, we still got some work to do," Nella says.

"Right, right," Sonya adds.

"Clever, but now I will cut you both down," Monlady threatens.

"Not gonna happen," Nella says.

"It's Morphin' Time!" both Nella and Sonya yell, before they slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Pink Baton Zord!"_

"_Yellow Copter Zord! 1-1-6!"_

They then aim their VS Morphers.

"Squad, On Patrol!"

"Vector, Take Flight!"

Nella morph into Pink Squad Ranger and Sonya morph into Yellow Vector Ranger.

The two Rangers take fighting stances.

"Chained or not, you not beating me!" Monlady says as she holds up the scythe end of her weapon.

"Guess again," Yellow Vector Ranger says as she fires a blast and Pink Squad Ranger rolls out of the way of a scythe strike.

Yellow Vector Ranger ducks under another scythe strike, as she switches places with Monlady. The two Rangers then fire their Morphers with Monlady blocks with her weapon. Using the scythe end, Monlady knocks away Yellow Vector Ranger, and then blocks a kick from Pink Squad Ranger.

The two Rangers start firing at Monlady, who blocks them as she moves backward. Yellow Vector Ranger then launches a blocked kick, follows by rolls away with Pink Squad Ranger fires at Monlady, who flips to the side to dodge. Pink Squad Ranger then blocks the scythe with her Morpher, follows by Monlady knocks away her Morpher before she could blast her. Pink Squad Ranger then uses her Morpher to block the scythe, with the scythe digs into the building's wall behind her. Forced into a hold, Monlady pushes Pink Squad Ranger down the wall, with the scythe leaving behind a long cut through the wall. At the wall's end, Pink Squad Ranger manages to force Monlady off her, leaving Monlady to roll away.

Monlady returns to her feet, only for Yellow Vector Ranger to jump off the roof of the same building and fires her VS Morpher down at the monster. Monlady spins around as the Ranger lands, before Pink Squad Ranger shoves into her, and Yellow Vector Ranger rolls toward her, before trying a low leg sweep. Monlady hops over the attack, before motions her head to dodge attempt blasts from the Vector Ranger. She then "grabs" the VS Morpher with the scythe, pulls the Vector Ranger into a spin, before kicking her back.

Yellow Vector Ranger falls into Pink Squad Ranger's arms, with the Squad Ranger looks to the Vector Ranger.

"I got you now, my pretties!" Monlady yells, as she charges them, before jumping and aims her scythe high, with the weapon glowing purple.

Yellow Vector Ranger looks over her shoulder, spins to behind Pink Squad Ranger and holds onto her. Pink Squad Ranger looks over her shoulder, before Monlady lands and strikes her across the chest. Yellow Vector Ranger lets go and Pink Squad Ranger's body starts to glow.

The disguised Nella falls to the ground.

"That was quite cold, but unnecessary, you will still meet your end," Monlady slowly approaches the Vector Ranger, swinging the weight end of her weapon, with the Ranger backs away, until her back is up against a wall. Monlady then raises the scythe and starts to bring it down, when she is suddenly blasted in the back. She slowly turns, "What?!"

Couple feet away is Nella, standing and aiming her VS Morpher, "You can't get rid of me that easy."

At that moment, Yellow Vector Ranger places her Zord on Monlady's safe.

"_9-0-4!"_

"Wait, what…" Monlady starts to turn her head.

"We'll be taking that," Yellow Vector Ranger pulls the scroll out of the safe, and then fire her VS Morpher into the safe, causing the blast to ricochet around it.

Monlady flies pass Nella and lands on the ground, while screaming.

Monlady returns to her feet and face the two, "But how? You should be finished!"

Yellow Vector Ranger stand next to Nella, as they look at each other, with Nella smiles, before they look back ahead.

* * *

_Earlier in the storage room, Sonya and Nella just release their grasp hands._

"_You do realize it would be a lot easier to beat Monlady if we can remove her weapon from her safe," Sonya says, before Nella rolls her eyes. "It would be easier."_

__"_Let say I agree with that, how would we be able to get close enough to remove it?" Nella asks._

_Sonya looks away for a moment, before she notices something on a nearby box, "I have an idea." She picks up a metal plate._

* * *

Nella pushes aside the front of her poncho, revealing the metal plate in front of her chest, hanging around her neck from a piece of rope.

"What you think, pretty awesome?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks, as Nella removes the metal plate from around her neck, looks over to her morphed ally and then tosses the metal plate to the side. "So ready to give up, yet?"

"I will never surrender to you!" Monlady yells.

"What about now?" Red Vector Ranger asks, as he and Blue Vector Ranger run up to the other two Rangers.

"But, what about my barrier?!" Monlady asks.

"It no more," Blue Vector Ranger answers.

"Yeah, although we had some help taking it down," Red Vector Ranger adds.

"You did?" Nella asks.

"Who your friend, a new Ranger?" Red Vector Ranger asks Yellow Vector Ranger.

"Oh, she's not new," Yellow Vector Ranger.

"Sound like you have a lot to discuss, so I'll just check out," Monlady says, as she turns to run.

"You're not going anywhere," Nella starts running, before she fires her VS Morpher, shooting out a large police badge with an "S" on it, which flies onto her, covering her body in pink light, morphing her into Pink Squad Ranger.

Monlady turns a corner, as Red and Green Squad Rangers reach the corner.

"That must be the monster," Green Squad Ranger says.

"Good guess," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Red Ranger!" Pink Squad Ranger continue running toward them, before she jumps up. "Quick, the Cycle Zord!"

"Right!" Red Squad Ranger tosses the Cycle Zord.

Pink Squad Ranger catches the Cycle Zord and flips through the air, "Siren Cycle, roll out!"

Pink Squad Ranger lands on her Siren Cycle and gives chase after Monlady, before firing blasts from the cycle, forcing Monlady into a roll.

Monlady returns to her feet, readying her weapon, "You little nuisance!"

Monlady uses her weapon to deflect couple blasts from the Siren Cycle, before Pink Squad Ranger jumps off her cycle, kicks Monlady, who tries to block, knocking her back, follows by Pink Squad Ranger backflips back onto her cycle, as Red and Green Squad Rangers ride up on their Siren Cycles.

Monlady returns to her feet, "No, I will… impresses…"

"You're done," Pink Squad Ranger says.

The Squad Rangers each press a button on their dashboards, "Siren Cycles, Trinity Blast!"

The three Siren Cycles fire energy blasts, which meet together and shoot ahead in a large energy blast, which hits Monlady, causing a large explosion.

The Vector Rangers watch next to a building.

Yellow Vector Ranger crosses her arms, "Now that impressive."

* * *

At the Nether Mansion, Chainlord, Madame Evillina, Bomblast, and Blizzsquid watch the scene on the large screen.

"Well, that was unfortunate," Blizzsquid looks from the screen to the others. "And it would seem the energy source had faded completely."

"You don't seem too disappointed," Bomblast comments.

"Still don't trust me, Bomblast?" Blizzsquid asks.

"What do you think?" Bomblast asks.

"That enough," Chainlord looks to Evillina. "Madame Evillina, go and give Monlady a power boost."

"If you insist, Chainlord," Evillina bows slightly and turns.

* * *

Evillina appears from a portal and approaches the damaged safe, "Still think you belong at Chainlord's side?" She holds out a hand, as a green orb shoots out of it, "Oh well, now, to give our 'friend' here a power boost."

The green orb hits the damaged safe, which levitates up, with green spread out until it forms a giant Monlady, "I will prove my worth and my superiority to you, Evillina!"

"Sure you will," Evillina turns away.

Pink Squad Ranger dismounts her Siren Cycle, when she suddenly grabs her arm like it in pain.

"Are you okay?" Red Squad Ranger asks, as he and Green Squad Ranger stand next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pink Squad Ranger claims, as Yellow Vector Ranger watches.

"She's injured more than she shown," Yellow Vector Ranger whispers, before she looks to her friends. "Let's handle this one."

The two male Vector Rangers nod their heads.

"Let go, then," Red Vector Ranger says, as he and his friends turn their Morphers' barrels and aim them.

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"I'll get you and your little Megazord, too!" Monlady threats as she charges the landing Vector Megazord.

Vector Megazord runs ahead, with Monlady swings the weight end of her weapon, with the Megazord avoids, before its gatling arm collides with the scythe, then the saw arm knocks away the scythe and strikes Monlady, before hitting her again.

"I had enough, I'll make you an easy target," Monlady throws the weight end of her weapon, with stretches out and wraps around Vector Megazord, pinning its arms to its sides.

* * *

"I had enough of these chains," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"Then let's make mincemeat of them," Red Vector Ranger holds up the Cyclone Zord and slides it on his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Cyclone Zord!"_

* * *

"Cyclone Zord, launch!" Red Vector Ranger calls out, as Cyclone Zord emerges from the Megazord's head and grows in size.

Cyclone Zord then flies through the stretched out chain, cutting it, before flies past Monlady three times, striking her. It then flies pass Vector Megazord, cutting the chains that was binding it.

Monlady holds up her scythe and a remaining piece of chain, "My beautiful chains, no!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Megazord Cyclone, ready!"

* * *

Both of the rotors on the cyclone arm starts spinning, creating two huge tornadoes, as Vector Megazord swings its cyclone arm forward.

The huge winds send Monlady flying high into the air.

* * *

"Now, for a little boost of our own," Red Vector Ranger holds up the Twin Blade Zord, before he slides it onto his Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Twin Blade Zord!"_

* * *

"Twin Blade Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Megazord Knight, ready!"

* * *

Monlady is starting to fall, as Vector Megazord holds its shield upside down and forward, before a thruster shoots out of the bottom of the shield, with the Vector Megazord propel forward

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger aims his VS Morpher ahead.

* * *

Vector Megazord continue to propel across the ground, with its sword, slashing through the ground, before flying off the ground and toward the falling Monlady.

"Final Blade Strike!" the Vector Rangers call out, as Vector Megazord Knight flies pass Monlady, striking her, causing a small explosion, with Monlady throws back.

Vector Megazord Knight lands, with Monlady several feet behind it.

"I supposed to prove to be Evillina's superior," Monlady says, as red electric runs around her body. "Not her inferior!" She falls backward and is consumed in a large explosion.

Vector Megazord stands with its arms at its side.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Megazord Knight, in midair, splits apart into five separate Zords and fly off.

* * *

Later, the six unmorphed Rangers and Tabitha are arriving at the fairgrounds.

"I have always loved fairs," Tabitha says.

"You gonna love this one," Britt says.

"Although I fail to see what makes this place fair," Gavin says.

At that moment, Zeke starts to walk by the group, which Sonya notices.

"Oh, hi, Zeke, you still here?" Sonya asks, as she stops with her friends continue their walk.

"Yeah, thanks to the craziness earlier, I didn't get a chance to have a full look around," Zeke explains.

"Yeah, that was pretty crazy," Sonya agrees.

Nella watches as Sonya and Zeke are talking, "_Sonya… the Yellow Ranger suggested to hide a plate under my poncho is just like what she said about that cowboy show. And her and the others' parents disappearance, that could be a powerful motivator… I wonder…"_

"Hey, Sonya, catch this out," Britt calls out.

"You wanna hang with us?" Sonya asks Zeke.

"Wish I can, but I need to go," Zeke says.

"Okay, later," Sonya backs up, before she turns and joins her friends in watching a team of jugglers.

Nella walks over to Zeke, "Zeke, I'm glad you're okay after we all got separated here."

"I should say that," Zeke starts. "I was worried about you, since you alone, while Sonya and I got away together."

"You were with Sonya, the entire time?" Nella asks.

"Well, we eventually split up, but by then the Rangers were taking care of that monster," Zeke explains.

"Oh, I see," Nella says. "_That settle it, if Sonya were with Zeke, then she couldn't have morphed into the Yellow Ranger."_

"Well, I have to go now," Zeke says, as he starts to walk away.

"Okay, hope we see you again, soon," Nella waves at Zeke, before she turns to join her friends at the jugglers.

Zeke turns a corner away from the fairgrounds, as he whispers, "Don't worry, I'm sure we see each other soon enough, Pink Ranger."

Zeke snaps his fingers, and disappears in a silver glow.


	14. The X-Factor, pt 1

In the secret lab inside the Golden Library, Britt wipes a dry cloth across the window doors on the cabinets. He looks over to Simon at the computer, before returns his focus to the cabinets, "You've been glued to the computer for awhile."

"Hum, yeah, I noticed something," Simon says, as he types couple keys. "It seem the computer scanning program detected a small energy signal during our day off, and it was at the fair."

"Hmm, that would explain why a barrier was created around the area," Britt says, before he walks over to his friend. "Any clue what it could be?"

"No, there was barely a blip," Simon says.

At that moment, Sonya quickly enters the secret lab, holding a newspaper, "Guys you will never believe this."

"What? There are still physical newspapers?" Britt joking asks.

"No, look," Sonya says, as she places the newspaper down on the table.

* * *

Gavin lies down a copy of the newspaper next to the computer in Hector's house, with the newspaper shows a picture of a building with a sign that includes a large "X", with the heading "Xevious Laboratory - Open House Tour".

"See this?" Gavin asks Bari and Nella.

"See what, Gavin?" Bari asks.

"I'll show you," Gavin sits down at the computer and starts typing, before the paused video of Davus appears on the screen.

* * *

Simon turns away from the computer, which has the paused video of Davus on its screen, "Okay, here that video we got from the message pod, so what?"

Sonya picks up the newspaper and holds it next to the computer screen, "Notice anything familiar?"

Britt lends in slightly, before taking the newspaper from Sonya's hand and looks at it closer, before looking back at the screen, specifically the "X" symbol behind Davus, "This X symbol on the side of this lab's building…"

* * *

"Is the same as in Davus' video," Bari says.

"Which could only mean one thing," Gavin says.

* * *

"Davus' somehow connected to this Xevious Labs," Sonya says.

"Which also means…" Britt says.

* * *

"Xevious Labs might also have a connection to our Morphers and Zords," Bari realizes.

* * *

"The X-Factor, pt. 1"

* * *

Hector pushes open the gate at his junkyard and stretches, "It's too bad Bari and the others have to go out, but still, I'm sure this will be a wonderful day."

Hector starts to turn away when he notices a package lying on the ground. He picks it up and reads the note written on a card attached to the package, "'I believed you been looking for this, signed a friend.'"

Hector rips open the package, revealing an old rusty toaster, "No way, a 1980 formerly stainless steel Helvin toaster, they only made fifty of them because of an overheating issue." Hector holds up the toaster in its package, smelling it. "Ah, you can still smell the last burnt toast it made."

Hector turns away to enter his junkyard, "This will be the perfect addition to my 'don't work appliances' collection."

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin enter Xevious Labs' lobby, which is a white room, with a receptionist desk, and two halls leading away from either sides of the desk, with several people are gathering in the center of the room.

"What exactly does this place do?" Bari asks.

"From my research into various news reports, Xevious Labs is a recently startup laboratory that was quickly startup…" Gavin explains, before he looks over to his friends. "Is that irony or a metaphor?"

"Irony, Gavin," Nella answers.

Unknown to the three, a security camera at the top corner of the room looks down at them.

* * *

In an unknown chamber in Xevious Labs, security footage showing the three friends appear on a computer screen.

"Look like company had arrived," says a female voice.

* * *

Nella looks around when she notices something, "I don't believe it."

Across the lobby is Britt, Sonya, and Simon, with Bari, Nella, and Gavin walk over to them, to both group's surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Bari asks. "Don't tell me the library is closed again."

"Hum, no, the library is usually very slow today, so we came here… out of curiosity," Sonya explains.

"What about you guys?" Britt asks.

After a short pause, Bari, Nella, and Gavin respond in unison, "Same."

At that moment, Zeke walks up to the group, "Well isn't this a small world."

"Zeke? You're here too?" Sonya asks.

Gavin holds a hand to his chin, "Earth's radius is calculated at 3,958.8 miles, it is far from a 'small world.'"

Nella places a hand on Gavin's shoulder, "That would be a metaphor."

"Let me guess, you're curious about this place too?" Britt asks.

"Yeah, you can say that," Zeke says.

"Not really surprising," Simon starts. "There really isn't any information on this place."

"Hopefully we'll learn something about this place," Bari says, as Britt nods his head in agreement.

Zeke smiles, "Let's hope…"

"Okay, everyone," a tall woman in a business suit and her hair in a bun walks out of the first of the hallway, grabbing everyone's attention. "Let's begin this tour before it gets too late."

* * *

Shortly later, the tour guide is leading the group down a long hall, with windows on both sides of the hall.

"Xevious Labs' main focus is on energy research, more specifically, energy conservation," the tour guide explains, as they pass a window showing several equipments, including a large round device with a glass dome, as electric shoots around in the dome.

"Energy research…" Sonya whispers to Britt and Simon. "Just like our parents…"

* * *

The tour guide leads the group around a corner, where they find a large window showing a mechanical arm reaching toward a computer console against a wall.

"Is it just me, or we hadn't seen anyone else in this entire place," Bari says to Nella and Gavin.

"Xevious Labs is largely automatic," the tour guide suddenly says.

"Good hearing…" Nella responds, with Bari and Gavin nod their heads.

* * *

At the end of the tour, the group of people are exiting through the building's front entrance, with the tour guide standing in the lobby.

"Thank you for coming, I hope the tour had been very informative," the tour guide says, before she turns back toward the hall.

"Well, that was something," Bari scratches the top of his head.

"I don't know what I was expecting," Britt crosses his arms.

At that moment, Britt and Bari look at each other and nervously smiles.

"But was pretty fun," Bari claims.

"A good way to spend an afternoon," Britt adds.

"Excuse me, but we promised to help Hector with something," Nella says.

"Right, right," Bari says.

"Yeah, we need to go too," Simon says.

"I don't recall making any promises…" Gavin starts.

"Let's go, Gavin," Nella interrupts, as she grabs Gavin's arm and they walk with Bari pass the building.

Britt and Simon start to walk away in the opposite direction, as they notice Sonya looking around, "Had anyone seen Zeke?"

"He probably already left," Simon guesses.

"C'mon, we got work to do," Britt says, before the three friends walk away.

Several feet away, hiding behind a couple trees that completely blocked him from view is Blizzsquid, "Perfect, the tour had ended. This is our chance."

Blizzsquid then turns to face Monke Maniac, a monster resemble a large monkey covered in black and yellow fur, with a growling-like face, and what appeared to be two more growling mouths on either side of his head, with two safes, one in his chest and the other in his back, and holding a long staff, which has a large flat-head screw at both ends.

"I don't get why we're here, what is so special about this place?" Monke Maniac asks.

"Don't worry your little skull about it," Blizzsquid starts. "Just take some Skullvors in there and causes some havoc."

"Havoc? Ook ook, I can do that," Monkey Maniac turns to leave.

Blizzsquid turns back to face the building, as he slowly closes his fist, "This should prove to be very informative."

* * *

The tour guide enters the unknown chamber, stopping next to a large table holding two computer monitors and their corresponding keyboards.

"That wasn't too bad," someone in the chamber says.

"It wasn't?" the tour guide starts. "Do you know how hard it is to maintain a hard light holographic projection." Suddenly the tour guide disappears bit by bit, follows by the left computer monitor comes alive as white screen appears with the large letters "A" and "I".

"Aahh, much better, it feels so good to be back in my own circuitry," a female voice comes from the computer.

"C'mon, A.I.," Zeke, wearing a lab coat, leans onto the back of a chair seating in front of the table. "It wasn't so bad."

"Speak for yourself," A.I. responds, as Zeke seats in his chair. "Now, do you mind me asking, what was the point of all of that?"

"Of course not," Zeke presses a key in front of the right monitor, with the screen shows a video of the Squad Rangers aiming their VS Morphers, follows by a video showing the Vector Rangers talking to someone off-screen. "I looked over video footage of both teams of Rangers, and while they are effective fighting forces, if they could work together…"

"You want them to spend more time together, so they can come together?" A.I. asks. "But are they already friends, why don't just reveal their identities."

"Because, as things are between them now morphed, no telling if they learn each other civilian identities will bring them together, or split them apart," Zeke explains. "Besides it not my secret to reveal, I can't betray their privacy like that."

"No, you can just manipulate them into coming here…" A.I. comments.

"I didn't manipulated them, I saw video footage of them finding the message pod Davus sent, so I set up an open house tour… at, what was supposed to be, secret lab," Zeke interrupts.

"You also lied to them," A.I. adds.

"I didn't lied," Zeke says.

"No, you just didn't tell them it was your fault that a monster attacked that fair," A.I. reminds him.

Zeke sighs, "Yeah…" He turns in his chair to see a large circular device with a dome on top, with something obscured inside the dome. "Although I need to test it, and didn't realize it send out energy bursts that could be detected." Zeke turns back to A.I.'s screen. "I also didn't realize the fair opened up so early."

"May I add none of that would have happened if you had conducted the test in one of the lab rooms, and not a field test," A.I. tells him.

"Well, may I add that the last time I test it in house, I cracked the walls," Zeke reminds her.

"Oh right, I must've purge that information during my last update by mistake," A.I. jokes.

Zeke looks back over to the device, "Good thing is, it might finally be ready…"

"Zeke, it appeared we still have company," A.I. says.

Zeke looks over to the second computer, which now shows security video footage of Bari, Nella, and Gavin go over to a side door, with Gavin looks down at the electronic lock next to the door.

"They surely are persisting," A.I. comments.

"Well they are Power Rangers," Zeke adds. "Lock them out."

"Yes, boss."

* * *

The unmorphed Squad Rangers stand at the side of the building, with Bari and Nella looking around, as Gavin places a hand on the door's electronic lock.

"I'm not sure about this," Nella says.

"We need to figure out what connection this place has to our powers," Bari says.

"I know, but should we report this to Captain Zay first?" Nella asks.

"Not until we got something to report," Bari says, before he looks up at the building. "I just have a bad feeling about this place."

"This can't be right," Gavin says, as he removes his hand from the electronic lock. "It won't open."

"What you mean it won't open?" Bari asks.

"Open, the opposite of close, it means…" Gavin starts.

"I know what it means, Gavin, can you talk to the lock, its a computer right?" Bari interrupts.

"It is," Gavin looks to the electronic lock. "And I did talked to it, but the lock refused to open. This had never happened before."

* * *

Zeke leans back in his chair, "Nice going, A.I."

"Thanks, but I'm afraid there is another problem," A.I. says, as the security footage is replaced by another security video showing Britt, Sonya, and Simon running across the roof.

Zeke immediately seats up, "They're on the roof?"

"They are Power Rangers too," A.I. comments.

"Just make sure they can't get in," Zeke instructs.

* * *

Britt pulls on the roof access' door, but it won't open, "Are you serious? Who lock the roof access?"

"People afraid of burglarizing pigeons?" Sonya asks.

"Not funny," Britt says, as he looks to the side of the roof access.

"You okay there, Britt?" Simon asks.

Britt sighs, and turns back to his friends, "Yeah, sorry, it just…"

"You think this place could be connected to our parents?" Sonya asks.

"Yeah, pretty much," Britt puts his hands in his pocket.

"I think we all had the same thought," Simon says.

"After all, this place is conducting similar energy research our parents were doing," Sonya adds.

Britt turns back to the roof access, "If only there's a way to get inside."

* * *

Zeke leans back in his chair, "I hate doing this, but I can't let them unsupervised access to the building."

"Hum, Zeke, we have one more problem," A.I. says.

"What are you talking about? That all the Rangers," Zeke says, before he immediately seats up to see the new security video showing smoke flies from under a door, flies up, and turns into Monke Maniac, who turns and opens the door, allowing a bunch of Skullvors to enter the building.

"Ook ook, come on in and let bring the havoc," Monke Maniac says on the video.

"Oh boy," Zeke quickly gets up from his chair and out the door, as it closes behind him.

"Good luck, boss," A.I. says.

* * *

Couple Skullvors turn a corner in a hallway, only to find Zeke in the middle of the hall, "Sorry guys, but the tour is already over, you have to leave now."

One of the Skullvors strikes with its weapon, with Zeke catches the weapon and holds down the Skullvor's arm, "It's worth a try."

Zeke holds back the Skullvors' arm, kicks it in the chest, before he flips the Skullvor onto its back. Zeke then roundhouse kicks the second Skullvor.

Another Skullvor fires it weapon at Zeke, who jumps off a wall, dodging the blasts, before launching a spin kick at the Skullvor, knocking it back. Now at the corner, Zeke blocks a weapon strike from a Skullvor, kicks it in the side, grabs it by the shoulders and shoves it into two Skullvors. Zeke then spin kicks the Skullvor, knocking all three down.

Suddenly, Zeke is grabbed by the edge of his lab coat, before he notices Monke Maniac had grabbed him, "Who you supposed to be, security?"

"Would you believe it?" Zeke asks.

"No," Monke Maniac pushes him to the side, and then shoves his staff at Zeke's abdomen, knocked down onto the ground.

Zeke grabs his abdomen, looks up, as Monke Maniac places the end of his staff down on the floor, before he quickly returns to his feet, spin, and runs in the opposite direction.

"Go, get him ook ook," Monke Maniac orders, as Skullvors run pass him.

Zeke runs down the hall, as he presses his ear, "A.I., send in the Rangers."

"I thought you wanted to keep them locked out," A.I. comments through Zeke's comm.

"That was before we were invaded," Zeke says, looks over his shoulder temporary, before he looks back ahead. "Do it, A.I.!"

* * *

"Okay, okay, just make up your mind," A.I. says from her computer.

* * *

The unmorphed Squad Rangers stand around outside the side door, looking around, when they suddenly heard a click and the door pops open, causing them to turn around.

"Good work, Gavin," Nella says.

"I didn't do anything," Gavin says, holding up his hands.

"Who cares, let's go," Bari says, before he leads his friends inside.

* * *

The unmorphed Vector Rangers stand on the roof, with Britt scratches the top of his head, before they heard a click and the door pops open.

"The door, it opened," Simon realizes.

"But why?" Sonya asks.

"Who cares, let's go," Britt says, before he leads his friends inside.

* * *

The unmorphed Squad Rangers reach a corner when they see Monke Maniac looking at a window.

"Is there anyone else here?" Monke Maniac asks himself.

"We not the only one here," Bari whispers.

"But why is a monster here, I thought we're the only ones who saw the message," Gavin wonders.

"We figure it out later, right now…" Bari says to his friends, before he takes a step forward. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slides their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

They aim their Morphers ahead, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger, Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger, and Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

The three Squad Rangers step out from the corner, with their VS Morphers aimed.

"Alright, freeze," Red Squad Ranger instructs.

Monke Maniac turns to face them, "What, Rangers? Ook ook, this might not be so boring after all."

Monke Maniac charges and swings his staff, knocking down Green Squad Ranger's Morpher, causing it to fire into the floor. Red Squad Ranger kicks Monke Maniac, who swings his staff, with Pink Squad Ranger rolls under the attack, before she blasts Monke Maniac in the back.

On the opposite side of the hall, a Skullvor is knocked down, as Zeke steps out from around the corner. He then notices the fighting, as Red Squad Ranger grapples with Monke Maniac and his staff, before Pink and Green Squad Rangers grab the monster by his shoulders.

"Good, the Squad Rangers are here," Zeke says, as he back kicks a charging Skullvor without turning around. Zeke then start to back up, "And that would be my cue…"

At that moment, Zeke hears footsteps running toward him from the other hall and Britt's voice, "I think I heard fighting over here."

Zeke turns, "Oh…" He snaps his fingers and disappears in a silver glow.

* * *

Zeke reappears in his chair in the unknown chamber, from a silver glow, and gives a big sigh, "That was a close one."

* * *

Turning the corner, Britt, Sonya and Simon run down the hall, before they reach another corner and see Green Squad Ranger roundhouse kicks Monke Maniac, before the monster turns and runs with the Squad Rangers giving chase down the opposite hall.

"I guess we are not the only ones who saw the news article," Britt says.

"We might not be able to figure out this place's deal, but we can still get a new weapon," Sonya says.

"Reading my mind," Britt says, as his friends stand to him. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slides their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Red Jet Zord! 0-1-0!"_

They aims their Morphers forward, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger, and Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

* * *

Now outside the building, Monke Maniac is forced back a couple steps, before Red Squad Ranger roundhouse kicks him, follows by Pink and Green Squad Ranger blasts him couple times with their Morphers.

"Ook ook, I can handle all three of you!" Monke Maniac tells them.

Suddenly, Red, Yellow, and Blue Vector Rangers flip through the air, before they jump kicks Monke Maniac, knocking him back, followed by landing in front of the Squad Rangers.

"How about handling six of us," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Vector Rangers?! Why are you here?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"What, can't we just take a stroll through town?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Somehow I have a feeling there's more to it than that," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"You're just over analyze it," Blue Vector Ranger tells her.

"I don't understand, how can you over analyze something?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

"Ook ook! Enough!" Monke Maniac returns to his feet, as Skullvors start to run pass him. "Destroy them, Skullvors!"

Blue Vector Ranger waves his cape, before he blasts a Skullvor. Red Vector Ranger roundhouse kicks a Skullvor, then blasts another. Yellow Vector spins and low leg swipe a Skullvor off its feet. Green Squad Ranger flips a Skullvor onto its back and side kicks another. Pink Squad Ranger jump kicks a Skullvor. Red Squad Ranger spin kicks a Skullvor and blasts another.

* * *

Zeke watches the second monitor's screen, which shows Red Squad Ranger roundhouse kicks a Skullvor, before he fires a blast at Monke Maniac, who blocks the blast with his staff.

Zeke looks over to the round device's dome.

"Zeke, you not thinking of using it, are you?" A.I. asks. "The Rangers can handle this."

"I don't know, Monke Maniac do have the weapon that can allow him to create and manipulate smoke," Zeke says, as he sees Red Vector Ranger grabs Red Squad Ranger by the Morpher, stopping him from firing anymore. "Especially since they aren't working as a unified team."

After a couple seconds, Zeke gets up and presses a button next to the dome, which slides open, revealing a device resembling two trains side to side, but facing the opposite direction, with one train resembles a silver bullet train and the other resembles a golden steam locomotive train. He picks it up, and then pulls down a handle that is part gold and part silver.

Zeke looks at the readied XTrain Morpher in his hand, as A.I. ask, "You haven't had a successful field test, yet."

"First time for everything," Zeke says, before he suddenly snaps his finger and disappear in a silver glow.

* * *

Zeke appears from a silver glow next to the side of the building and sees Red Vector Ranger flips to the side, as the other two Vector Rangers regroup around him. Zeke then notices the Squad Rangers return to their feet, as Monke Maniac slams the end of his staff onto the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Monke Maniac asks.

"Not yet," Zeke whispers, before he backs away from view. He then looks ahead, "It's Morphin' Time!"

Zeke swings his XTrain Morpher, so that the gold train is at the front, before he aims it ahead, "Gold Ranger, On Track!"

* * *

Zeke fires his XTrain Morpher, with a large police badge with an S on it and a large X fly out of the Morpher as Zeke lowers his arms. The police badge glows gold and flies back down as energy, forming a gold and white Ranger suit on Zeke's body. The police badge lands on Zeke's forehead and the X lands over his face, with golden energy shoots around, forming a Gold Ranger helmet, with the police badge on the helmet's forehead and the X form the visor.

* * *

Monke Maniac is staring down at the Squad Rangers, with the Vector Rangers off to the side, "Ook ook, six Rangers to choose from, who should go first?"

"How about number seven!"

Monke Maniac looks up to see Gold X Ranger flips through the air, before he performs a screwloose kick, knocking Monke Maniac back, with Gold X Ranger flips back through the air and lands a couple feet in front of the Squad Rangers.

"What in the…?" Red Squad Ranger reacts.

"He looks like a Squad Ranger," Green Squad Ranger realizes.

"Who are you?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"I am X Ranger, I have been sent by Space Police headquarters to aid in the fight against Chainlord," Gold X Ranger claims.

"Headquarters sent you…?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

* * *

Gold X Ranger is shown on the secret computer screen in the unknown chamber.

"Another lie… hope you know what you're doing," A.I. says.

* * *

"Great, another space cop…" Red Vector Ranger comments.

"I don't care who sent you, you're still toast!" Monke Maniac scratches his head, before he swings his staff and starts shooting electric from it.

Gold X Ranger flips repeatedly to the side, dodging the electric blasts as they hit the ground.

"Not bad, Monke Maniac," Gold X Ranger says. "Now, it's my turn."

Gold X Ranger uses his XTrain Morpher to blast Skullvors on either sides of him, then jump and spins midair, dodging a Skullvor's weapon strike. Upon landing, he blasts a Skullvor behind him, then slowly turns around, blast a Skullvor at each turn.

He then holds up a mostly black and blue weapon that resemble a short sword with small blade sticking to the side, and a large X on the hilt, which has the gold S police badge in the center of the X, and a lever on the side pointing in the same direction as the blade, and he charges Monke Maniac, "X Baton!"

Monke Maniac uses his staff to block two hits from the X Baton, follows by Gold X Ranger spins to strike a Skullvor behind him. Gold X Ranger then tosses the X Baton into the air, and spins to duck under Monke Maniac's staff strike. Gold X Ranger, on one knee, then catches the X Baton, hits Monke Maniac in the knee, forcing him down and then hits him in the shoulder.

"He's good," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"Maybe too good, if he with the Squad Rangers," Red Vector Ranger adds.

Gold X Ranger strikes two Skullvors with his X Baton, turns and kicks a Skullvor.

"What do you think about him?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"I don't know, but I do know, we still got work to do," Red Squad Ranger says, with Pink and Green Squad Ranger nod their heads.

The three Squad Rangers charge, with Red and Green Squad Rangers dodge two Skullvors, before they grapple with one each, and Pink Squad Ranger forces a Skullvor to the ground.

Green Squad Ranger uses his VS Morpher to block a Skullvor's weapon, kicks it in the side, and then grabs another Skullvor by the arm.

Red Squad Ranger uses his Sonic Baton in Baton Mode to strike a Skullvor, then blast another with his VS Morpher.

Monke Maniac uses his staff to block Gold X Ranger's X Baton, twirls his staff and stabs at the Ranger with it, missing him, follows by Gold X Ranger uses his X Baton to hit the monster in the abdomen.

"At this rate, that X Ranger will destroy Monke Maniac while he still got the weapon," Blue Vector Ranger realizes.

"We can't let that happen," Red Vector Ranger adds. "Let's go."

The Vector Rangers run ahead, passing Green Squad Ranger swings around a Skullvor, and forces it to the ground and Red Squad Ranger blocking a Skullvor's weapon strike.

"Vector Rangers, stop!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

Monke Maniac's staff is locked with Gold X Ranger's X Baton, when Red Vector Ranger kicks the staff, forcing the two combatants apart, following by Blue Vector Slams his VS Morpher on the staff, and forces the monster into a spin.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Monke Maniac yells, as he swings his staff, forcing the Ranger into a spin.

"We got some monkey business with you," Red Vector Ranger, on one knee, holds out his belt buckle, as a wire shoots out and wraps around one of Monke Maniac's leg, before he pulls.

"Not funny!" Monke Maniac yells, as he falls onto his back.

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers flip to either sides of the fallen monster, with Yellow Vector Ranger aims her VS Morpher at him, as Blue Vector Ranger places the Blue Plane on the front safe.

"_7-2-1!"_

Blue Vector Ranger opens the safe and pulls out a green watch-like device with a red band, "We'll be taking that."

"Wait, that weapon doesn't allow for smoke manipulation, it increases one's attack power," Gold X Ranger realizes, before he looks to the side with a hand to the side of his helmet.

"X Ranger, I monitored the security footage and Monke Maniac has a second safe on his back," A.I. reports through a comm link.

"What?" Gold X Ranger looks ahead and removes his hand. "Watch out, he has a second safe on his back."

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers each grab Monke Maniac by the shoulder and forces him into a seating position.

"He does have a second safe," Yellow Vector Ranger says, upon seeing the safe.

Then Monke Maniac uses one end of his staff to knock Yellow Vector Ranger back, before he returns to his feet, before he slams the other end at Blue Vector Ranger, who catches the staff, "That right, and you not emptying that one, ook ook!"

Red Vector Ranger runs over to Gold X Ranger and launches a roundhouse kick, "Okay, X, who side are you on?" Red Vector Ranger catches the X Baton, twists Gold X Ranger's arm and pins it behind his back. "If you're Space Police, then why warn us about the safe."

"Why wouldn't I warn you?" Gold X Ranger asks.

Gold X Ranger pulls himself free and spins around Red Vector Ranger, followed by a quick strike of his X Baton, that is blocked.

"Because you don't care about the safes," Red Vector Ranger answers.

"You should never assume, there's more to me than meets the eye," Gold X Ranger says, as his holds up the XTrain Morpher.

"What…" Red Vector Ranger says.

Gold X Ranger swings the XTrain Morpher, so the silver train is at the front, then he aims the Morpher downward at his side and fires, "Rail Switch, Silver Ranger!"

A red card shoots out of the Morpher and flies around, as a large V symbol appears, followed by both flies at Gold X Ranger, whose body is temporary covered by a bright glow, before his suit is replaced with a silver Ranger suit.

"He morphed again?" Red Vector Ranger questions.

The Squad Rangers pins Skullvors as Green Squad Ranger looks, "Now his suit resembles a Vector Ranger's."

"What's going on?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks, as she and Blue Vector Ranger grapple with Monke Maniac.

Monke Maniac pushes the two Rangers off him, "I don't know, and I don't care!"

"You should care, cause I'm sending you back to Chainlord with a message," Silver X Ranger starts. "The X Ranger is here to stay."

"I got a message for you," Monke Maniac says, before his back safe glows green. "Watch out for secondhand smoke!"

The Squad Rangers blast the remaining Skullvors, as they notice large masses of smoke forming over their heads.

"This is not a normal weather formation on Earth, is it?" Green Squad Ranger asks, as the remaining Skullvors explode, before the smoke forms one big cloud and flies pass them. "Yeah, not normal."

The cloud flies pass Monke Maniac, who is now riding on it, flies pass Red Vector Ranger's attempt to blast him, before the Ranger rolls out of the way.

"Ook ook, try and get me now!" Monke Maniac yells, as his cloud flies between Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers, forcing them to roll to the sides.

"Just what we need, a flying monkey," Blue Vector Ranger comments.

"What, is it too shocking?!" Monke Maniac's cloud stop in midair, before he aims his staff and shoot electric blasts from it.

The Vector Rangers spin out of the way, as the electric blasts hit the Squad Rangers, causing all three to fall down.

"You can't dodge forever ook ook!" Monke Maniac keeps on aiming his staff down, firing electric blasts.

The Vector Rangers dodge the electric blasts, as they harmless repels off Silver X Ranger.

"See, I don't need to dodge," Silver X Ranger says.

"I just increase the voltage!" Monke Maniac aims his staff back down, firing a large electric blast.

The electric blast hits Silver X Ranger's chest harmless, "My suit is made of a non conductive material." He then swipe away another electric blast with his fist, before he holds an open hand to his chest. "Or is that too much of a shock for you?"

Silver X Ranger fires his Morpher, forcing Monke Maniac to fly around on his cloud to dodge, "Ook ook, doesn't matter, you still can't catch me!"

"Guess again," Silver X Ranger start running, as Monke Maniac flies down his cloud, dodging blasts, before the Ranger jumps up at him causing the cloud to explode.

Monke Maniac and Silver X Ranger roll to the side, before returning to their feet.

"You'll pay for that!" Monke Maniac yells as he stabs forward with his staff couple times, with Silver X Ranger effortless dodge.

"How much is a hand-me-down cloud?" Silver X Ranger asks, as he blocks a staff strike with his arm, followed by the staff knocks away the arm and knocks harmless into the Ranger's chest. "Never mind," he then grabs the staff, pulls Monke Maniac to the side and kicks him, knocking him backwards into a pillar. "I left my wallet in my other Ranger suit."

Silver X Ranger blasts Monke Maniac couple times, before he charges, kicks Monke Maniac's attempted staff strike, forcing the monster to spin around and into the pillar. Silver X Ranger then spin around, grabs Monke Maniac by the back collar, removes his belt buckle, places it on the back safe, and opens the buckle like a flip phone, with the top half have a keypad.

"_5-9-1!"_

"What are you?!" Monke Maniac turns his head slightly.

"But I will be taking this," Silver X Ranger pulls out of the safe what appeared to be a green and gold lion statue.

Silver X Ranger pulls Monke Maniac to the side, before he back kicks the monster.

Monke Maniac rolls across the ground, as the Vector Rangers reach the top of a row of stairs, where the two were fighting.

"He retrieved the weapon?" Blue Vector Ranger realizes.

Silver X Ranger holds the X Baton, "Now, unless you give up, I will have to 'X' you out."

"Ook ook, never!"

"Okay then," Silver X Ranger pulls the lever on the X Baton down, flipping through the gold S police badge in the center of the X and to a silver V symbol, and the blade on the flip upward, forming a full sword. "X Sword!"

Silver X Ranger holds the X Sword straight, and turns the lever part way before returning it downward. He then holds the X Sword sideways, as the blade glows green and energy gathers onto the weapon, before he deliver two strikes, which forms a large X that flies forward, "X Slash!"

The large X flies at Monke Maniac, as sparks go off around, "Ook ook, he meant it, he really 'X' me out!" Monke Maniac is consumed in a large explosion, as Silver X Ranger spins around and holds the X Sword behind his back.

The Vector Rangers watch Silver X Ranger, as the Squad Rangers return to their feet.

Silver X Ranger holds the lion statue, "Listen, I am your ally, I am here to help, and together, I'm sure we can defeat Chainlord."

"If he's our ally, then why he took the time to retrieve that weapon like the Vector Rangers?" Red Squad Ranger wonders.

"So the Squad Rangers now have one of the weapons," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"Do you want to take it from them?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"I don't know…" Red Vector Ranger responds.

* * *

Silver X Ranger appears on the second computer in the unknown chamber, "Oh man, they think I was only talking to the Squad Rangers."

"This might be harder than Zeke originally thought," A.I. says.

* * *

Blizzsquid watches behind a tree, as the sun sets, "X Ranger, huh? An interesting development…"

"Wait, huh…" Silver X Ranger starts, before he turns to see Madame Evillina appearing from a portal. "Is that Madame Evillina?"

"Now to give our friend here a power boost," Evillina holds up her arms, before they glow green and she shoots out green orbs from both hands.

The green orbs hit the two damaged safes, causing them to levitates up and above the city, as green energy spreads out and forms a giant Monke Maniac, "Ook ook, let see that Kong guy do any better!"

"Chainlord doesn't know what you're up to, but he still want to see what you can do," Evillina says, before turning around.

"So she's the one with the power boost weapon…" Silver X Ranger says.

"Now let's test your suit non conductivity ook ook," Monke Maniac says, as he aims down his staff, firing a massive electric blast, with Silver X Ranger side steps to avoid.

"I hadn't test this yet, but oh well," Silver X Ranger says, before he holds his XTrain Morpher to in front of him.

* * *

Silver X Ranger turns his XTrain Morpher so the gold train is at front, as an image of a giant version of the two trains appeared behind him, with the trains turn on a train turntable, so the gold train is in front. Silver X Ranger turns the XTrain Morpher so the silver train in front, with the giant version mimicking the motion. He then aims the Morpher forward.

A huge door opens in front of the giant version.

"Silver XTrain Zord, launch!" Silver X Ranger pulls the trigger and let go of the Morpher, as the handle swings around, with the silver train pulls forward, and the handle rest on top, and it flies forward, with the giant versions, the Zord, rides forward.

Silver X Ranger jumps up and into the Silver XTrain Zord as it rides forward.

* * *

Silver X Ranger lands on a riding machine, before he inserts the X Sword into the side of the machine, and turns the lever, stopping at the center, with the center of the X been black.

* * *

Silver XTrain Zord rides across a bridge.

"He got his own Zord!" Yellow Vector Ranger exclaims.

"I never seen a Zord like that before," Green Squad Ranger says to his Red Ranger.

Silver XTrain Zord continues to ride across a bridge, toward Monke Maniac.

"You must be loco to think a locomotive can stop me!" Monke Maniac yells.

* * *

"Why don't you give it a try?" Silver X Ranger asks.

* * *

"Be mine pleasure," Monke Maniac watches as the Zord rides around him, before he rides up from behind him and slams into his feet, forcing Monke Maniac to run across the top of the Zord, as Silver XTrain Zord rides under him. "Hey, cut it out! Stop! Ook ook!"

Monke Maniac finally rolls past the Zord and across the ground.

"Impressive," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"I say we get into this fight," Red Vector Ranger says, before he turns his Morpher's barrel and aims forward.

* * *

"Zords launch!"

* * *

The three Vector Zords fly through the city.

* * *

"Hold on!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

* * *

The three Zords fly above Silver XTrain Zord.

* * *

"Decide to join the party?" Silver X Ranger asks.

* * *

The Vector Zords continue to fly over Silver XTrain Zord, when Morph Zord starts to fly pass the Vector Zords and then over the XTrain Zord.

* * *

A screen appears on the left side of Silver X Ranger's cockpit, showing Morph Zord, with the X Ranger watching it, "Ah, I see the Morph Zord is okay." He looks ahead. "Don't want you falling into the wrong hands."

Suddenly the cockpit starts to shake.

* * *

Monke Maniac aims his hand forward and starts firing purple energy blasts at the approaching Zords, with explosions go off around them.

* * *

Red Jet Zord's cockpit opens up, with Red Vector Ranger stands up, "This monkey is really getting on my nerves." He grabs the nearby Morph Zord and slides it onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Vector Megazord drops down with its gatling arm, which Monke Maniac blocks with his staff. Monke Maniac pushes the Megazord off and stabs it couple times with his staff, as Silver XTrain Zord rides pass.

* * *

"Look like my new friends need some help," Silver X Ranger says.

* * *

Silver XTrain Zord turns around.

* * *

Silver X Ranger turns the X Sword's lever down, bringing back the V symbol, before his riding machine is pulled back through an opening door, with the riding machine moves all the way to the center of the Zord.

Silver X Ranger turns the lever all the way up, bringing back the S badge, with his riding machine lifts slightly turns sideways, with his visor glows brightly and seemly spins around, with morphing back into Gold X Ranger, "Rail Switch, Gold Ranger!" Then the riding machine completes its turn moves to the opposite side of the Zord.

The riding machine moves into position in the new cockpit, with Gold X Ranger pulls the lever back to the middle and grabs it.

* * *

The coupling connecting the Silver XTrain Zord and Gold XTrain Zord separate

* * *

"Decoupling complete," Gold X Ranger says.

* * *

The Gold XTrain Zord turns around, as Monke Maniac strikes Vector Megazord with his staff.

* * *

"Now to move into position," Gold X Ranger clenches his hold on the lever.

* * *

The Gold XTrain Zord rides across the street, as the Silver XTrain Zord continues on the bridge next to it.

* * *

The "READY" symbol appears in front of Gold X Ranger, who spins it, "Battle Mode!"

* * *

The huge cannon on top of the Gold XTrain Zord starts firing a flaming blast, blasting Monke Maniac, causing him to fall down, before the train rides pass Vector Megazord.

* * *

The coupling reconnects the two trains.

* * *

Gold X Ranger pulls the lever upward, bringing back the S badge, before his riding machine is pulled back and all the way to the center of the Zord.

Gold X Ranger turns the lever all the way down, bringing back the V symbol, with his riding machine lifts slightly turns sideways, with his visor glows brightly and seemly spins around, with morphing back into Silver X Ranger, "Rail Switch, Silver Ranger!" Then the riding machine completes its turn moves to the opposite side of the Zord.

The riding machine moves into position in the new cockpit.

* * *

The reunited Silver XTrain Zord rides across the bridge.

* * *

Silver X Ranger holds up two new Zords, Fire XTrain Zord, a mostly silver with some red bullet train, with a black dial on top of its back, and Thunder XTrain Zord, a mostly gold with some blue diesel locomotive train.

"Vector Rangers, why don't you give these a try," Silver X Ranger offers, before he tosses them to the side.

* * *

Silver XTrain Zord rides pass Vector Megazord, as two small lights fly from the Zord and up to the Megazord

The Squad Rangers run and look up.

"He giving them Zords?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger catches the two Zords, "I don't get it, why give us these Zords?"

"I thought he's with the Squad Rangers," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"What do you think?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"Doubt it a trap," Red Vector Ranger holds up his VS Morpher and slides the Fire XTrain Zord onto it.

"_Fire XTrain Zord!"_

He turns the barrel and aims ahead.

* * *

"Fire XTrain Zord, Thunder XTrain Zord, launch!"

Both XTrain Zords ride across bridges, before they increase in size. Two barrels on Fire XTrain Zord's sides flip so they will face forward. A large bumper flips from Thunder XTrain Zord's back and down to its front section.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Blue Plane Zord and Yellow Copter Zord separates from Vector Megazord, before Fire XTrain Zord connects to its left side and Thunder XTrain Zord connects to its right side.

* * *

The new combination holds its arms out at its side, as Monke Maniac returns to his feet.

"Vector Megazord XTrain, ready!"

"New arms won't beat me!" Monke Maniac charges and strikes with his staff, but Vector Megazord knocks away the attack with its Fire XTrain arm.

Vector Megazord then punch the monster with its Thunder XTrain arm. It then punches with both arms.

Vector Megazord then swings its Thunder XTrain arm, releasing an electric blast, follows by holds up its Fire XTrain arm and fires two flaming blasts from the barrels.

Both attacks hit Monke Maniac, forcing him to drop his staff, "Ook ook, I supposed to have the lightning powers!"

Silver XTrain Zord comes to a stop next to Vector Megazord, with the Megazord looking down at it.

* * *

"Not bad, now how about we finish this," Silver X Ranger suggests.

* * *

"Still don't know what his game is, but very well…" Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Silver X Ranger pulls the lever downward and pulls out the X Sword, then holds sideways in front of him.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger aims his VS Morpher.

* * *

Silver X Ranger holds back the X Sword, as the blade glows green, "X Cannon Blast!"

* * *

"Twin Beam Blast!"

Energy gathers on both of Vector Megazord's arms, and the cannon on top of Silver XTrain Zord, before all three fires powerful blasts that all hit Monke Maniac.

"That what I get for monkeying around ook ook!" Monke Maniac is consumed in a large explosion, with Vector Megazord lowers its arms.

* * *

Silver X Ranger holds his hand across the X Sword's blade, "I believed the impression is, victory, claimed."

* * *

The two XTrain Zords separate from Vector Megazord.

* * *

"Wait, the new Zords," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Silver X Ranger holds up the two XTrain Zords, "Sorry, they're just loaner."

* * *

"Wait, he still got that weapon!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells.

"I almost forgot!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

* * *

Silver X Ranger flips over the air, and runs to the side of the Xevious Labs building. Suddenly he dropped to a knee and holds up a hand, as his Ranger suit is giving off a strange glow.

"No, I thought I perfected it…" Silver X Ranger says, before suddenly his Ranger suit dissolves, with Zeke sighs. "I guess I still got some work to handle the different power sets."

"I think he went this way!" Blue Vector Ranger's heard yells.

Zeke looks over his shoulder quickly, "Oh boy…" He then snaps his fingers, disappearing in a silver glow.

Seconds later, the three Vector Rangers turn the corner, but find nothing but the lion statue.

Red Vector Ranger picks up the lion statue and looks around.

* * *

Later at Hector's house, Bari is sitting in front of the computer, with Nella and Gavin at his sides, when Captain Zay's image appears on screen.

"Captain Zay, we have to report, a new Ranger appeared with both Squad Ranger and Vector Ranger power sets," Bari starts. "And he called himself X Ranger."

"Ah good, he arrived," Captain Zay says.

"Sir, you knows about him?" Nella asks.

"Of course, he's from the Space Police just like you," Captain Zay tells them.

"Then who is he?" Bari asks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you his identity, it could endanger his safety," Captain Zay says. "If there is nothing else to report, I have to go now."

"Yes sir, there's nothing else to report," Bari says.

"Then keep up the good work," Captain Zay says, before his image disappears from the screen.

"Well that settles it then, X Ranger is one of us," Nella says, with Gavin nods his head.

Bari seats back in his chair, with his arms crossed, "Yeah…"

* * *

Captain Zay's image is on the second computer in the unknown chamber, before the words "VIDEO IMAGE DEACTIVATED" appear, revealing Zeke's image, with Zeke then seats back in his chair and sighs.

"Not a bad performance," A.I. says. "I wasn't sure if the nano dot you planted on that gift to the Squad Rangers' friend will work or not."

"I had mine doubt too actually, but yeah, now as long as it remains within two miles of the Squad Rangers' computer, I can intercept any transmission they make to their captain," Zeke explains.

"But are you really okay with keep on deceiving them," A.I. says. "After all, I thought you said you befriend them."

"Even though we just met, I do consider them to be my friends, and I hate lying to any of them," Zeke starts. "But to unite both teams, I will need them to trust me as X Ranger, so hopefully some small lies will do no harm."

"Hopefully," A.I. says. "But what about the Vector Rangers, then?"

"My little act of goodwill should help with that," Zeke says.

* * *

In the secret lab, Sonya presses a button next to one of the cabinet's shelves, closing it, before she turns to Simon, who is standing next to her, "Two for the price of one, not a bad day."

"Yeah, not bad at all," Simon agrees, as he turns to see Britt seating, with his back to the computer. "Britt?"

"Yeah, not bad, I just wonder about that X Ranger," Britt says.

"We can trust him, right?" Sonya asks. "He did leave us that weapon."

"But why would he do something like that?" Britt wonders. "I'm just not sure…"

* * *

Blizzsquid is walking down a sidewalk, with his arms crossed, "A X Ranger, huh? Surely wasn't expecting that." He uncrosses his arms. "But this just make it more perfect. I wonder how Caviterror is coming."

* * *

At the city dam, Caviterror, an unusual-looking monster with his shoulder pads been large top halves of hippo's mouths, with the right side been pink and the left side been grey, and the hippo's mouths' lower jaws are flaps hanging from his waist, with the grey waist flap holding a safe, uses his long staff, which resembles a hippo-theme toothbrush, to brush different parts of the dam's wall.

Caviterror then turns around and wipe his brow, "That should do for this section." He starts to walk away, "After a short break, I'll get started on the next section."

* * *

Blizzsquid comes to a stop, as he looks up at the night sky, "Once Caviterror is done, I might be able to see what this X Ranger is capable of, or watch as this city drown."

Blizzsquid continues walking into the night, with his laughter echoing.

to be continued


	15. The X-Factor, pt 2

In an all white room, Zeke stands alone, as a small camera on the top corner of the room watches him.

"Okay, here the morph test… 112," Zeke says, before he holds up the XTrain Morpher, and twists it around, so the gold train is at the front, then aims it ahead. "Gold Ranger, On Track!"

Zeke's body is covered in gold light, before he morphs into Gold X Ranger, and he looks around himself, "Looking good so far." He then bumps a fist. "I'm golden."

Suddenly his suit is giving off a strange glow, "I guess I spoke too soon."

Gold X Ranger's suit then dissolves, before he falls to one knee.

* * *

Silver X Ranger stands in the room, holding up an arm, "Let's try to go for a silver streak." His suit starts to give off a strange glow, before his suit dissolves as Zeke looks at himself. "So much for this."

* * *

Gold X Ranger is on one knee, "Okay, I think this will work." His suit starts to give off a strange glow, before he stands up and aims his XTrain Morpher forward. "Now, Rail Switch, Silver Ranger!"

Gold X Ranger's body glows silver, before he morphs into Silver X Ranger and the strange glow disappear.

Silver X Ranger looks at himself, "Alright, I think I got this."

"Warning, power levels increasing to… 9001…" A.I.'s heard is saying.

"What's power level?" Silver X Ranger asks.

"Yours, Zeke," A.I.'s voice respond.

"What?!" Silver X Ranger exclaims, as his suit starts to give a stronger odd glow, before the Ranger looked down at himself. "Oh nuts…"

* * *

Zeke presses a button on the key causing the video of Silver X Ranger looking down at himself to pause, before leans back in his chair and places an ice pack on his forehead, "Okay, I seen enough."

"Really?" A.I. asks from her computer monitor, as the second computer's video is replaced with a video that shows a large robot arm on a trolley spreading a foam onto the wall, with the walls of the room covered in cracks. "It's gonna take all day to repair the damages in the room with the adhesive reconstructive foam."

"Just use the nano-polyethylene laser, it so much faster," Zeke says.

"But is faster really important?" A.I. asks.

"Of course, why not solve a problem as fast as possible," Zeke responds.

"I believe Earth have a proverb about slow and steady…" A.I. starts. "Which might have to wait. Our sensors are detecting unusually high levels of a deteriorating substance… at the city dam."

"That definitively not good," Zeke gets up and drops his ice pack on his seat, before he runs out.

* * *

"The X-Factor, pt. 2"

* * *

At the Golden City Library, Janice walks down the stairs to find Britt standing in front of one book shelf, Simon sweeping the corner next to the round couch, and Sonya typing at the computer on the front counter.

Janice walks over to the counter, "Sonya, is everything okay?"

Sonya looks away from the computer, "Yeah, Aunt Janice, why you ask?"

"Well, for the last half hour, Britt been staring at the same book," Janice starts, as Britt looks away from the shelf. "Simon sweeps the small spot." Simon looks up from the broom, then Janice turns the computer's monitor to look at it. "And you enter the same book into our database thirty-six times. Did something happen at the Xevious Labs yesterday?"

"No, nothing happened," Sonya quickly responds, as Britt and Simon hurry over.

"Nothing at all," Britt adds.

"It was quite boring," Simon adds.

"Okay… if you're sure nothing wrong…" Janice says.

"Nothing wrong at all, promised, Aunt Janice," Sonya says.

"Okay, good…" Janice turns around and walks over to the book shelves, unaware that Sonya sighs.

"Except for the X Ranger," Britt whispers.

"I can't get him off my head," Sonya admits. "I mean, why did he let us use those Zords if he's with the Squad Rangers, or leave behind that weapon?"

"Why did he took that weapon at all?" Simon adds.

"None of it makes sense…" Britt says.

"Do you thinks he's playing them, the Squad Rangers?" Sonya asks.

"That is a good question," Britt says. "And if he's playing them…"

"Whose side is he on?" Simon asks.

* * *

At Hector's junkyard, Nella is standing against the house's wall, watching as Bari super speeds back and forth in front of her, with Gavin comes out of the house.

"Was Bari affected by another spell?" Gavin asks.

"Nope," Nella responds. "He just try to keep himself busy so he won't think about it."

"Think about what?" Gavin asks.

Bari comes to a stop in front of his two friends, "The X Ranger."

"What is there to think about?" Gavin asks. "Captain Zay said he was on our side."

"I know what Captain Zay said, but I also know that X Ranger stole that monster's weapon and allow the Vector Rangers to use two of his Zords," Bari says.

"He probably had his reasons," Nella suggests.

"Which are?" Bari asks.

"I'm not a mind reader, Bari, but if Captain Zay says he's okay, should we trust his judgment?" Nella asks.

Bari looks to the side.

* * *

Zeke runs to a cement railing that is a part of a bridge leading to the dam and ducks behind the railing, as he looks around and sees Caviterror and a couple of Skullvors walking toward the dam.

"Yeah, this is really not good," Zeke says, before he presses his ear. "A.I., how the readings on the Morpher looked?"

"It seem to have stabilized after the last energy outpost," A.I. explains through Zeke's comm. "Although Silver Ranger mode have sixty-two percent power stabilization."

"Silver Ranger mode it is, then," Zeke says, before he holds up his XTrain Morpher. He stands and faces away from the dam. "It's Morphin' Time!" He swings the XTrain Morpher so the silver train is at the front, before he aims forward. "Silver Ranger, On Track!"

* * *

**Zeke fires his XTrain Morpher, with a large red card with a V on it and a large X fly out of the Morpher as Zeke lowers his arms. The card glows silver and flies backward as energy, forming a silver and black Ranger suit on Zeke's body. The V lands on the right side of Zeke's chest, as silver energy surrounds Zeke's head and the X lands on his face, forming his helmet.**

* * *

Caviterror and the Skullvors are walking toward the dam.

"Okay, back to work," Caviterror says, before a Skullvor is blasted off its feet. Caviterror quickly spins around. "What the?!"

Silver X Ranger is running toward them, holding up his XTrain Morpher, "Sorry, but your work will be left incomplete."

"I don't have time for this distraction, not if I don't want Blizzsquid to flash freeze me," Caviterror says, before he points his toothbrush-like staff forward. "Destroy him!"

Silver X Ranger rolls under a Skullvor's weapon strike, before he uses his XTrain Morpher to block another Skullvor's weapon, "Blizzsquid?!" He kicks away the Skullvor and blast it. "I have heard of him." He spins around, blasting the couple Skullvors surrounding him. "What does he want?"

Silver X Ranger jumps up and over Caviterror's head.

"You don't want to know," Caviterror says.

"Actually I do," Silver X Ranger lands couple feet behind Caviterror, before he turns and blasts him. "That why I asked."

Silver X Ranger then notice Caviterror's entire body is now resemble a silver metal.

Caviterror's body returns to normal before he turns around, "You will never be able to hurt me, Ranger."

"Great, that weapon's gonna be troublesome," Silver X Ranger says. "Wait, he activated his weapon, so the others will detect him now!"

* * *

At the library, a man hands two books to Sonya, who is behind the counter, "Thank you very much, please come again."

As the man leaves, Sonya seats two books down on the counter and opens the first one to its first page, when a low beep catches her attention. As Sonya checks her phone, Britt and Simon, who in front of a book shelf or next to the couch with a broom, respectively, and check their phones. All three look up at each, silently nods their heads.

Janice walks pass a different shelf, looking at a book's cover, when Sonya walks around the counter, wearing her hat and holding her friends' hats, "Aunt Janice, I'm gonna take my lunch break early, okay?"

"Sure thing, dear," Janice says, without looking up.

"Janice, mind if I take an early lunch break too?" Britt asks, walking away from the shelf, before he takes his hat from Sonya.

"Of course not," Janice responds, walking over to the counter.

"Janice, may I take an early lunch break?" Simon asks, as he lends the broom up against the wall and walks over to take his hat from Sonya.

"Yes, you can," Janice says, as she walks to behind the counter, follows by the three friends leaving with Janice looking up. "Wait a minute…"

* * *

Bari leans against the wall of Hector's house, before sighing, "Yeah, okay, I know you're right, we should trust X Ranger…"

"However…" Nella crosses her arms as she stands in front of him.

"It's the fact that he helped out the Vector Rangers," Bari responds.

"We had fought alongside them before," Nella reminds him.

"But when there are no other options, but this X Ranger went out of his action to take Monke Maniac's weapon," Bari walks away from the wall. "And we don't know what he did with it."

"If Captain Zay thinks we should know, he would've told us," Nella turns as she watches Bari walks pass her. "I never seen you questioning a superior like this before."

After a short pause, Bari looks over his shoulder, "That because X Ranger hadn't done anything to earn my trust."

"And I know… your trust is a valuable asset," Nella says.

Suddenly, Gavin rushes out of the house, "We just detected a weapon."

Bari turns to Nella, "We table this discussion."

Nella nods, as Bari turns back and the three start to run toward the gate.

"Metaphor?" Gavin says to Nella.

"Metaphor," Nella responds.

* * *

Back at the dam, Silver X Ranger's X Sword collides with Caviterror's staff, before the two turn slightly, locked in battle.

"I managed to find the worst area of the dam," A.I. says through Silver X Ranger's comm.

"Good, what the ETA on the Rangers?" Silver X Ranger asks.

"Both teams should arrive any moment now," A.I. responds.

"Then I better hurry," Silver X Ranger says, as he and Caviterror turn back.

"Who are you talking to?" Caviterror asks.

"Sorry, but that will remain a secret," Silver X Ranger says, before he knocks back Caviterror's staff and kicks off his chest, flips and lands on the cement railing. "I will be right back, Caviterror, so sit tight."

Silver X Ranger then turns and jump off the railing, with Caviterror runs to the railing to watch him.

"That is one odd Ranger," Caviterror then turns back to the dam. "Oh well, I can finally get back to work."

"Your work ends here!"

"Now what?" Caviterror turns to see the three morphed Squad Rangers standing several feet away with their VS Morphers. "More Rangers?!"

"Whatever you're doing to this dam, its over," Red Squad Ranger says, before he starts firing his VS Morpher, as Pink and Green Squad Rangers charge.

Caviterror is blasted, as Pink and Green Squad Ranger start firing their Morphers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeke walks up to the side of a different section of the dam, looking at it, while he taps his ear, "This is the section of the dam suffering from the worst deteriorating?"

"It is…" A.I. responds through Zeke's comm.

"And is the portable nano-polyethylene laser had been prepped?" Zeke asks.

"It has, however…" A.I. answers.

Zeke snaps his fingers, disappears with a silver glow, and after a couple seconds, reappears with a silver glow, holding a large gray blaster.

Zeke presses a button on the side of the blaster and holds it at the dam's side, as it shoots a red beam at the dam, scorching it slightly, "Excellent, in a matter of minutes, I will have this dam as good as new."

* * *

The three Vector Rangers land around Caviterror and the Squad Rangers.

"Mind if we drop in?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

Caviterror is grappling with Green Squad Ranger, when he looks up, "What is this, a Ranger convention?"

"Look like X is not here," Red Vector Ranger realizes.

"Wonder what that could mean?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"Right now, let's focus on the matter at hand," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"Right now," Caviterror says, as he pushes off Green Squad Ranger with his staff. "You're in my way!"

"Then just hand over your weapon," Red Vector Ranger, as he aims his VS Morpher and then charge.

Red Vector Ranger fires his morpher, with Caviterror blocks using his staff, before the Ranger kick, as Yellow Vector Ranger spins to avoid Pink Squad Ranger's blasts and the other Squad Rangers blast at Blue Vector Ranger, who then rolls to avoid Green Squad Ranger.

"First that X nut and now you three," Caviterror says, as Red Vector Ranger grabs his staff.

"So X Ranger was here?!" Red Vector Ranger realizes.

"And he ran scared, like you will," Caviterror says, as he spins around. "Skullvors!"

A large group of Skullvors start to surround them, before they fire their weapons.

Red Squad Ranger blocks couple blasts with his arm, before he returns fire, "That enough!"

Green Squad Ranger knocks away a Skullvor's weapon with his morpher, spins, knocks away another Skullvor, follows by kicks a Skullvor.

Pink Squad Ranger rolls to the side, grabs a charging Skullvor with her hands, before she grabs a Skullvor approaching from behind with her legs, and twists her body, bringing both Skullvors to the ground.

Blue Vector Ranger flips over a Skullvor, blasts one Skullvor behind him, blast another as it pass, then spins, blocks a Skullvor's attack and grabs it, follows by blast two more Skullvors and forces the grabbed Skullvor to the ground.

Yellow Vector Ranger spins around, dodges a Skullvor's weapon strike, bringing herself onto a ledge, and then blast the Skullvor.

Red Squad Ranger blasts two Skullvors, "If X Ranger's here, then where is he now?" He then catches a charging Skullvor by the weapon arm, before blasting another Skullvor several feet away.

Red Vector Ranger throws the blast Skullvor to the side, "That what I want to know. Is he one of you?" Red Vector Ranger fires his VS Morpher, with Red Squad Ranger blocks using his arm.

* * *

Zeke continues to run the red beam over the dam's side, before stopping and holding down the large blaster, "Perfect, just like if it was just built."

Zeke turns around and starts to walk away, "Now to get the Rangers to work together…" Suddenly cracks start to emerge on the dam's side, with Zeke spins around to the cracks. "What?! No, no…" Zeke drops the blaster and holds a hand to his head. "Can't be… did I just quicken the city's destruction?!"

The cracks continue to worsen across the dam's side.

"A.I., what's going on?" Zeke asks.

"It would appear the nano-polyethylene laser created stress cracks in the dam's infrastructure," A.I. explains through Zeke's comm. "I approximated it would takes twenty minutes for the stress cracks to spread enough that the dam start to collapse."

"I don't believe it, how am I supposed to fix this…" Zeke says, looking to the side. "I only have twenty minutes… wait, no, I have at least twenty minutes." He immediately look back to the dam, "A.I., prep the portable adhesive reconstructive foam blaster."

"I already have."

Zeke smiles and then snaps his fingers, disappearing in a silver glow.

* * *

"Now, Caviterror," Red Vector Ranger flips to the side toward Caviterror and starts to deliver a kick. "For your safe!"

Suddenly Caviterror's safe starts to glow, and his entire body turns to steel as Red Vector Ranger's foot hits the side of Caviterror's head, bouncing off it.

"Ouch! My foot!" Red Vector Ranger hops away from Caviterror, with his right foot in pain, as he drops his VS Morpher and grabs his foot.

"Didn't you heard, I can turn my entire body into unbreakable steel," Caviterror says.

"Unbreakable, huh?" Red Squad Ranger starts to fire his Morpher, with the blasts deflects off Caviterror's steel body and Red Vector Ranger avoiding them.

"Hey, watch it!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

Then Pink Squad Ranger runs over and strikes at Caviterror's steel body couple times with her Sonic Baton in Baton Mode, she spins around as Green Squad Ranger slides pass and strikes at the steel body with his Sonic Baton.

"This is proving ineffective," Green Squad Ranger says, as he spins around and blasts at Caviterror's steel body, with the blasts deflect off.

Pink Squad Ranger runs over and the two start to strike at the steel body with their Sonic Batons, "C'mon, we need to use our heads!"

"Okay!" Green Squad Ranger tries to headbutt Caviterror's steel body, but he starts to stumble to the side with little stars circling his head, before he holds up his hand to his helmet. "This is also an ineffective means of attack."

"Something got to work," Pink Squad Ranger says, before both Rangers strike at the steel body with their Sonic Batons, but end up knocked backward.

"It's hopeless, with this weapon, I'm indestructible!" Caviterror boasts, when suddenly, Caviterror's body returns to normal. "Wait, what?!"

Then Red Vector Ranger stands up next to the monster and holds up a green and silver dumbbell, "We'll be taking this."

"Whaaaaatt?!" Caviterror responds.

Red Squad Ranger knocks away a Skullvor, as Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers blast the remaining Skullvors.

Red Vector Ranger turns away from Caviterror, "You might've been indestructible, but your safe isn't impenetrable."

"You probably shouldn't been standing still," Blue Vector Ranger adds.

"Yeah, wasn't very smart of you," Yellow Vector Ranger says, before the three Vector Rangers blast Caviterror, forcing him back a couple steps.

"We're getting into this, too," Red Squad Ranger instructs, before he charges, follows by Green Squad Ranger grabbing his Sonic Baton and he and Pink Squad Rangers charge too.

Red Vector Ranger dodges Caviterror's staff, then Red Squad Ranger avoids the staff and back kicks Caviterror. Caviterror turns slightly and blocks Pink and Green Squad Rangers' Sonic Batons with his staff, with them forcing him back and Red Squad Ranger rolls to the side, as Yellow Vector Ranger spins to behind Caviterror.

The two Squad Rangers back off, as Blue Vector Ranger jumps pass Caviterror and kicks him, follows by Yellow Vector Ranger flips over the monster and kicks him. Red Vector Ranger flips to the side and blast Caviterror, follows by Red Squad Ranger runs pass Caviterror, who dodges an arm swipe and shoves the bottom of his staff at the Squad Ranger, knocking him to the side.

At that moment, Morph Zord flies around Red Squad Ranger, who returns to his feet, "Morph Zord, perfect timing." He grabs the Zord and slides it onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Morph Zord!"_

Pink and Green Squad Rangers stand up and lowers their arms.

* * *

"Squad Rangers, unite!"

"Union Squad Ranger, ready!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger dodges a staff strike from Caviterror, before Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers grab his staff and start to push him back. The Two Vector Rangers spin around, holding the ends of the staff from the back, as Red Vector Ranger rolls over and back kicks Caviterror.

Union Squad Ranger grasp onto the VS Morpher's handle, as a large glowing energy gathers in front of the Morpher, "Union Blast!"

Union Squad Ranger fires a large blast, as the Vector Rangers roll out of the way, which hits Caviterror, who is covered in a large explosion, "But my work isn't done!"

Caviterror's damaged safe shoots through the air and lands in the water near the dam.

"Red Ranger, look!" Pink Squad Ranger's voice emerges from Union Squad Ranger, as the Ranger looks to the side.

Union Squad Ranger looks ahead to see the three Vector Rangers shooting up wires and jumping away.

Union Squad Ranger holds up the VS Morpher, as Union Squad Ranger's body glows, before the three Squad Rangers reappear.

"Stop there, Vector Rangers!" Red Squad Ranger calls out, as the three Squad Rangers start running.

After a few seconds, Madame Evillina appears from a portal and starts to look around, "What, no one here? But what about Caviterror's safe?"

Evillina sighs, before she reaches to her safe, opens it, removes the syringe gun device and holds up the binoculars, then place it into her safe, closing the safe.

Evillina walks over to the railing above the water, as a green beam shoots out from her head, where her eyes would be. The green beam scans over the water surface, before stopping over the infrared image of a damaged safe.

Evillina throws back her head, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me." She starts to scratch the side of her head. "This is such a pain."

* * *

Zeke is holding a large blaster which is shooting a foam onto the dam, covering the cracks, as the foam slowly disappears.

"How it looking, A.I.?" Zeke asks.

"The dam is holding and the cracks are healing," A.I. reports through Zeke's comm. "You did it, Zeke, the dam will really as good as new in thirty minutes."

Zeke stops shooting foam and holds the blaster down, "Yeah, I guess sometimes go slower is better."

"Zeke, the Squad Rangers are approaching," A.I. warns.

Zeke holds up his XTrain Morpher, "Then I better get dressed."

After a couple moments, the Squad Rangers come running around the corner to see Gold X Ranger spraying more foam onto the dam's side.

"X Ranger, what are…?" Red Squad Ranger starts.

"Is that adhesive reconstructive foam?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

"Good eye," Gold X Ranger starts to hold down the large blaster.

"How he knows what my eyes look like?" Green Squad Ranger asks Pink Squad Ranger, while pointing at his helmet.

"Did you repair the dam?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"Fortunately Caviterror hadn't done much damage by the time I got here," Gold X Ranger says. "Speaking of which…"

"We beat him," Red Squad Ranger interrupts.

At that moment, a giant Caviterror walks to the side of the dam, "You hadn't beaten me, yet, Rangers!"

"Madame Evillina must had brought him back!" Green Squad Ranger says, as the three Squad Rangers run ahead.

"And now I can cover this entire dam in my deteriorating acid!" Caviterror swing his staff, which shoots out a large paste which hit the ground in front of the Squad Rangers, with steam shooting up.

"Should we launch our Zords, now?" Green Squad Ranger asks, as Gold X Ranger approaches them from behind.

"Let me help," Gold X Ranger says, before he holds up Fire XTrain Zord and Thunder XTrain Zord. "Here, launch theses." He tosses the Zords, with Pink and Green Squad Ranger catch them.

"These the Zords you allow the Vector Rangers to used," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she and Green Squad Ranger look at the Zords.

"I know my actions might've been confusing, but we're on the same side," Gold X Ranger says. "We all want the same thing."

Red Squad Ranger looks at his friends, as Pink Squad Ranger looks down at the Thunder XTrain Zord in her hand.

Pink Squad Ranger looks up and nods her head, "Okay, I'll trust you."

Green Squad Ranger nods his head, "Me too."

"Thank you, my friends," Gold X Ranger responds, before he holds up his XTrain Morpher. "And now…"

* * *

Gold X Ranger turns his XTrain Morpher so the silver train is at front, as an image of a giant version of the two trains appeared behind him, with the trains turn on a train turntable, so the silver train is in front. Gold X Ranger turns the XTrain Morpher so the gold train in front, with the giant version mimicking the motion.

A huge door opens in front of the giant version.

"Gold XTrain Zord, launch!" Gold X Ranger pulls the trigger and let go of the Morpher, as the handle swings around, with the gold train pulls forward, and the handle rest on top, and it flies forward, with the giant versions, the Zord, rides forward.

Gold X Ranger jumps up and into the Gold XTrain Zord as it rides forward.

* * *

Gold X Ranger lands on a riding machine, before he inserts the X Baton into the side of the machine, and turns the lever, stopping at the center, with the center of the X been black.

* * *

Pink Squad Ranger slides her XTrain Zord onto her VS Morpher.

"_Thunder XTrain Zord!"_

Green Squad Ranger slides his XTrain Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Fire XTrain Zord!"_

Both Squad Rangers turn their Morphers' barrels and aim forward, with Red Squad Ranger's couple steps behind them.

* * *

"Thunder XTrain Zord, launch!"

"Fire XTrain Zord, launch!

Both Zords' cockpit canopies open up, with their respective Squad Rangers landing in the cockpits and the canopies closing.

* * *

"Ready!" Green Squad Ranger yells in his cockpit.

* * *

"Let's go!" Pink Squad Ranger yells in her cockpit.

* * *

Gold XTrain Zord rides across the ground.

"I'm gonna brush off your Zords!" Caviterror reaches back with his staff, as Fire and Thunder XTrain Zords riding on flying tracks and drives pass him, passing the monster, with Gold XTrain Zord blasting from the cannon on its back.

* * *

"Battle Mode!" Pink Squad Ranger spins the "Ready" sign.

* * *

Thunder XTrain Zord raises it bumper slightly, as a huge ball of electric forms in front of it before shooting it down its track, which hits Caviterror.

"That's shocking!" electric runs around Caviterror's body.

* * *

"Alright!" Pink Squad Ranger bumps a fist.

* * *

"Nice shot," Green Squad Ranger cheers.

* * *

"Well done," Gold X Ranger agrees.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger continues to watch as Morph Zord floats over his shoulder, "My friends are fighting with everything they have." He slowly holds up his Morpher. "I don't know if I trust him yet, but I won't let that stop me."

He then turns his Morpher's barrel and aims ahead.

* * *

"Red Cruiser Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Let's go, Rangers!" Red Squad Ranger instructs.

* * *

Pink Squad Ranger looks to her side at a screen which shows Red Squad Ranger, "Yes, sir." She then looks ahead.

* * *

Red Cruiser Zord starts to ride next to Gold XTrain Zord.

* * *

"I'm glad to have you here," Gold X Ranger says.

* * *

"If my friends can trust, then so can I…" Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

"I'll melt you all into one big puddle!" Caviterror swings his staff, as dozens of purple dots fly toward the approaching Gold XTrain Zord and Red Cruiser Zord, with explosions go off behind the two Zords.

* * *

"You not melting anyone!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

* * *

"Let's clean up this pain in the tooth," Gold X Ranger adds.

* * *

"You can't dodge forever," Caviterror swings his staff, releasing more of those purple dots.

* * *

"They won't have to," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she pushes on her controls.

* * *

Green Squad Ranger pushes on his controls.

* * *

Thunder and Fire XTrain Zords are riding side by side as they shoot blasts of electric and fire, blasting the purple dots in midair, before their tracks bring them down next to Red Cruiser Zord.

"What?! No!" Caviterror responds, before the sound of a train engine causes him to turn around.

Blasting through a mountain, Gold XTrain Zord charges ahead.

* * *

"Battle Mode, let's go!" Gold X Ranger spins the "Ready" sign.

* * *

Gold XTrain Zord rides up to Caviterror, as a red beams shoot out of the cannon on top, blasting the monster and creating large explosions around him.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger holds up Morph Zord, "Let's end this." He slides the Morph Zord onto his Morpher.

"_Morph Zord!"_

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Thunder XTrain Zord connects to the right side. Fire XTrain Zord connects to the left side.

* * *

Gold XTrain Zords stops next to the new Megazord combination.

"Squad Megazord XTrain, ready!"

* * *

"Let see what you can do," Gold X Ranger says.

* * *

Both Gold XTrain Zord and Squad Megazord charge ahead.

Caviterror returns to his feet.

* * *

"Go and get him," Gold X Ranger says.

* * *

Squad Megazord punches Caviterror with its Fire XTrain arm, before knocks down his staff with its Thunder XTrain arm and then punches him again.

"I'll melt you to scraps!" Caviterror runs up to Squad Megazord and starts to brush different parts of the Megazord with his staff, before it raises its arms, throwing off electric and knocking Caviterror back, forcing him to drop his staff.

* * *

"You're the one who is scrapped," Red Squad Ranger removes his VS Morpher.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Squad Ranger aims his VS Morpher.

* * *

"Triple Strike!" Squad Megazord raises its Thunder XTrain arm, as electric comes down and covers the arm, before the Squad Megazord swings its arm three times.

All three strikes hit Caviterror, whose body is covered in electric, "I was supposed to brush the dam into submission, but I got brushed into submission!"

Caviterror falls back into a large explosion, as Gold XTrain Zord parks next to to Squad Megazord XTrain, who is lowering its arms.

* * *

"Well done," Gold X Ranger says.

* * *

"Justice, preserved," Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

"Zeke, the power levels for Gold Ranger mode is reaching instability," A.I. reports, at the unknown chamber.

* * *

"I have to go, Rangers," Gold X Ranger says.

* * *

Squad Megazord XTrain quickly separates, as Thunder XTrain Zord, Fire XTrain Zord, and Morph Zord fly off, with Gold XTrain Zord riding under them, and Red Cruiser Zord, Pink Baton Zord, and Green Blast Zord lands on the ground.

"Until next time, my friends," Gold X Ranger says, from within Gold XTrain Zord.

* * *

Not too far, Blizzsquid stands next to the dam, looking up, "Interesting. This X Rangers and his Zords prove to be versatile." He looks at the dam and then back up. "Not to mention clever. I better keep an eye on him… and Xevious Labs."

He then turns to leave.

* * *

In the secret lab, Simon places the weapon in a shelf and presses the button to close it, before he turns to face Britt seating in the chair, "So, Britt, what you think about X Ranger now?"

"I honestly don't know," Britt says.

"So do we trust him or not?" Sonya asks, as she steps next to Simon.

"Now… we keep an eye on him," Britt says.

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking through Hector's junkyard.

"See how wrong you were about X Ranger," Nella says. "He priorities saving the city over getting Caviterror's weapon."

"Maybe…" Bari says.

"Are you serious?" Nella turns to face Bari, as the three friends stop. "What needs to happen for you trust X Ranger?"

"I'm not saying I don't trust him," Bari starts. "I do trust him."

"True you never said you don't trust him…" Gavin starts. "But what's the problem?"

"I just can't shake the feeling that X Ranger has some mysterious agenda," Bari says.

"It's true we don't know what his mission on Earth is beyond helping us," Nella turns back and starts to walk to the house. "Which is all the more reason to trust him."

"What do you mean?" Bari asks.

Nella stops at the house and turns, "We're expecting him to trust us, right? So we should trust him too."

Gavin crosses his arms, "That is very logical."

Bari smirks slightly, "Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

In the Xevious Lab's unknown chamber, Zeke places the XTrain Morpher on the round device, before sitting down in his chair, "It remains stable longer, so progress."

"Still, I think I'm gonna run an analyze on it," A.I. says, as the dome closed over the device. "So how progress going on your other project?"

"I realized I made a mistake," Zeke starts. "I tried to rush to bring together the two teams, and I only make it harder for them to trust me. It is just like when I tried to rush in repairing the dam."

"Only less catastrophic," A.I. adds. "So what the plan now, boss?"

"Now, slow and steady, I'll build my trust with each teams, and in time I'll bring them together," Zeke says. "I have to, I might not know what Chainlord or Blizzsquid are planning, but I do know if we don't provide a united front, then they might destroy us all."


	16. Friends for Life

Zeke enters the Golden City Library as a customer walks away from the counter, with Sonya types on the computer.

Sonya looks up to see Zeke approaching, "Hi there, Zeke."

"Hey, Sonya, how's it going?" Zeke asks.

"Fine, except that I'm feeling overworked," Sonya responds.

"Where is everyone?"

"It's Tabitha's day off, Aunt Janice went to get some new cleaning supplies, and, well, the boys are playing Science Fair," Sonya says as she looks over to the side.

Seating at the couch is Britt, Simon, and Cindy, with on Cindy's lap is a piece of cardboard, itself holding an arrangement of wires, resembling the tracks of a rollercoaster, with a small black magnet at the bottom of the wires, with another magnet hanging in the middle of the wire track.

"We not playing, Sonya," Britt looks up. "We're helping Cindy with her Science Fair project."

"And it's really cool," Cindy says.

"You bet it," Simon adds. "Why don't you show them, Cindy?"

"Okay," Cindy gets up and carries her project over to the counter, with Britt and Simon following her. She places the project on the counter. "It's like a rollercoaster." Cindy points at the magnet on the bottom. "I glued this magnet down, with its positive end facing inward." She then slide the other magnet through the wire track and holds it next to the first magnet. "Then I placed this magnet on the track, with its negative end facing the other magnet, so when I let go, the first magnet will repel this one…" Cindy lets go of the magnet, allowing it to run across the wires, like a car on a rollercoaster. "And it will run the length of the tracks."

"That awesome, Cindy," Sonya says.

"Yeah, it definitely put our old Science Fair projects to shame, huh?" Simon asks Britt.

"That right, you guys became friends at a Science Fair when you were kids," Sonya remembers.

"Yeah, an accident ruined both of our projects, but we managed to combine them and win first prize," Britt reminisces.

"And we been friends ever since," Simon adds.

"Did you also became friends with them then?" Cindy asks Sonya.

"No, they met at school, but I met them through our parents," Sonya explains, before she looks up at her friends. "So were you guys really that helpful?"

"Of course we were," Britt responds.

"Although, Britt keeps on putting down the second magnet the wrong way, so they attract each other instead of repel," Cindy adds, with Simon laughing.

"Well, I did managed to bend the wires," Britt says.

Zeke smiles, before his smile disappears, "Magnets repel…"

"Did you said something, Zeke?" Sonya asks.

"Hum, no," Zeke looks up at his friends. "But I did just remember something. I have to go now." Zeke starts to back away, before he turns to leave. "Later."

"He's kinda odd," Cindy says, after Zeke leaves.

Sonya shrugs her shoulders, before she hears a small beep and she pulls out her phone. She looks up at Britt and Simon, who both nodded their heads, before she grabs the hats and starts to walk around the counter.

Simon looks down to Cindy "Sorry, Cindy, but we have to go too."

Sonya hands her friends their hats, as they head to the door, with Sonya looks over her shoulder, "You can stay if you want, just put out the 'out to lunch' sign. You know where it is."

Cindy watches as her friends leave, "Maybe all adults are odd?"

* * *

"Friends for Life"

* * *

At the junkyard, Hector drops a copy of _Grumble the Magic Elf_ book onto a pile of old books on a wheelbarrow, as Bari, Nella, and Gavin walk out of the house.

"Hector, what are you doing?" Bari asks.

"I was going through some stuff, I discover a lot of old books," Hector starts, as he holds up a book and looks at its spine. "Then I remember you told me about your friends at the library, so I thought I gather all of the books I have and donated them."

"That's great, Hector," Nella says, as she starts to look at the wheelbarrow, while Gavin go back inside, before she drops a book she just picked up. She looks to Hector. "You might want to check them for any… bugs, before bringing them over."

"Good idea…" Hector says, as he holds a hand to his chin.

Suddenly, Gavin hurries out of the house, "We just detected a weapon's activation."

"Okay, gotta go," Bari says, and pats Hector on the shoulder as he passed. "Good luck, Hector."

Hector looks up as the three friends run out of the junkyard, "Thanks, you too." He then looked at the wheelbarrow. "Now, I wonder if you can wash books…"

* * *

Manta Skeleton, a large monster resembling a blue manta ray, with what appeared to be bones on his torso and around his neck, and two large yellow horns on his shoulders, matching the smaller horns on the top of his head and the pair of horns of both of his barrel-like arms, with his safe on his back, stood on the top of couple steps, when his safe glows green and he shoots green fireballs out of his mouth, hitting the ground, causing small explosions.

People running around screaming, as the explosions continue to go off with each fireball.

"That's enough, flamehead."

Manta Skeleton turns to see its Red Vector Ranger, with Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers, "Oh, it's the Vector Rangers. Perfect…"

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Chainlord, with Madame Evillina and Bomblast to his sides, are watching the scene on a large screen, with Blizzsquid next to the screen.

"I wonder what Manta Skeleton could be up to," Chainlord says.

"I'm thinking the same thing, Chainlord," Blizzsquid says.

Bomblast looks down at Blizzsquid, "I'm sure…"

* * *

"Now let's see, oh no, the Vector Rangers! What will I do?!" Manta Skeleton yells.

"What with this guy? He seems odd," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Don't they all seem odd?" Yellow Vector Ranger takes couple steps forward.

Manta Skeleton puts his hands on his hip, "I guess I have no choice but to fight." He then shoots two beams out of his hands.

One beam hits Yellow Vector Ranger, who tries to hold out an arm, and the other beam hits a dove standing nearby.

"Now, for the ol' switcheroo!" Manta Skeleton holds out his arms again.

At that moment, a purple image of Sonya flies out of Yellow Vector Ranger's body, as a purple image of the dove flies out of it, followed by the image of Sonya flying into the dove and the image of the dove flies into Yellow Vector Ranger.

Yellow Vector Ranger shakes her head slightly, as she makes "coo" noises, before turning around and bobbing her head, walking past her two friends.

"Yellow Ranger, what are you…?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"That not me!" Sonya's voice calls out, as Red and Blue Vector Rangers look over to the dove, where Sonya's voice is coming. "I'm me! He turned me into a dove!"

"No way!" Red Vector Ranger responds.

"Yes way," Manta Skeleton grasps the male Rangers' attentions. "Even without my weapon, I can switch the bodies of any two living beings."

"What?!" Red Vector Ranger exclaims.

"It some kind of a trick," Blue Vector Ranger says, before he looks over to the monster. "It probably done with mirrors or something."

"What?! You doubt my powers!" Manta Skeleton yells. "I'll show you what I can do!"

Manta Skeleton brings his arms together, before he spreads them out. At that time, purple images of Sonya and the dove fly out of the dove and Yellow Vector Ranger, and fly back into their proper bodies.

Yellow Vector Ranger looks at herself, "This feel so much better." The dove flies pass, as she runs over to her friends.

"Too easy," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"You're done with your body swapping days," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"What?! This can't be happening!" Manta Skeleton turns and falls to his knees.

At that moment, Yellow and Red Vector Rangers grab him by the arms and forces Manta Skeleton to his feet.

Red Vector Ranger looks over Manta Skeleton's shoulder, "We got him. Hurry, open the safe!"

"Right," Blue Vector Ranger removes the Zord from his VS Morpher and charges ahead.

"Who got who?!" Manata Skeleton spins around, forcing Red and Yellow Vector Rangers with him, before he starts shooting electric from his shoulder horns, forcing Red and Yellow Vector Rangers off him.

"What?!" Blue Vector Ranger yells.

"Here's my chance!" Manta Skeleton shoots beams out of his hands. One beam hits Blue Vector Ranger, as he starts to raises his arms, and another beam hits a store window, reflecting off it and hits Manta Skeleton, "Now, the ol' switcheroo!"

A purple image of Simon flies out of Blue Vector Ranger's body and a purple image of Manta Skeleton flies out of his body, before they fly into each other's body.

"He switched bodies with Blue Ranger!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells.

Blue Vector Ranger holds out his cape, and speaks with Manta Skeleton's voice, "I actually did it! I stole a Power Ranger's body." He then grabs the sides of his helmet. "I did it! I did it!"

"You did it alright," Simon's voice says, from Manta Skeleton's body. "Now give me back my body!"

Manta Skeleton charges and knocks Blue Vector Ranger back with an arm swipe, with the Ranger rolls across the ground, as his body glows blue.

* * *

The screen in the Nether Mansion starts to fizzle out, as Madame Evillina and Bomblast take a step ahead.

"How disappointing, just when it's getting good," Evillina complains.

"It almost like someone is trying to prevent us from learning one of the Rangers' identity," Bomblast says.

"Now, now, who would do something like that?" Chainlord asks.

"Who indeed," Bomblast says, as he looks at Blizzsquid.

* * *

Simon gets up one knee, before looking at himself, speaking with Manta Skeleton's voice, "Humans, so… puny…" He turns to see the Squad Rangers approaching on their Siren Cycles. "And that would be my cue."

Simon turns around and runs ahead.

"Hey!" Simon's voice protests, as Manta Skeleton runs ahead. "Get back here!"

"Hold there!" Red Squad Ranger yells, before he jumps off his Siren Cycle and jump kicks Manta Skeleton, knocking him pass the two Vector Rangers watching from a distance.

"Not them, too," Red Vector Ranger says.

Manta Skeleton returns to his feet, as he uses Simon's voice, "I don't need this now."

The three Squad Rangers, on foot, charge ahead with their VS Blasters.

"Not good, we need to stop them," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"This is one chance," Red Squad Ranger tells Manta Skeleton.

"Surrender now," Green Squad Ranger continues.

"Or we will be forced to destroy you," Pink Squad Ranger finishes.

"C'mon," Red Vector Ranger says, as he and Yellow Vector Ranger charge ahead.

Manta Skeleton dodges a blast from Pink Squad Ranger, as Red Vector Ranger flips in front of Green Squad Ranger, block his Morpher strike and then forces him to dodge a kick. At the same time, Yellow Vector Ranger grabs Pink Squad Ranger's Morpher, before launches a kick, with Pink Squad Ranger rolls under, and Red Squad Ranger trades punches with Manta Skeleton.

Red Squad Ranger then dodges a strike from Red Vector Ranger, before Red Squad Ranger tries to aim his VS Morpher at Manta Skeleton, but Red Vector Ranger grabs his arm, follows by Yellow Vector Ranger kicks it up and Manta Skeleton kicks Red Squad Ranger in the chest. Red Squad Ranger rolls over to the other Squad Rangers, as Pink and Green Squad Rangers aim their VS Morphers.

"Vector Rangers, what do you think you're doing?!" Red Squad Ranger returns to his feet.

Yellow Vector Ranger helps Manta Skeleton to his feet, before she steps in front of him, "It's a long story, promise."

Red Vector Ranger places a hand on Yellow Vector Ranger's shoulder, "We don't have time trying to explain it to them."

Red Vector Ranger then fires into the ground in front of the Squad Rangers, bring up a cloud of dust and smoke.

The cloud starts to dissipate, as Red Squad Ranger runs through it and then aims his VS Morpher, only to see the Vector Rangers and Manta Skeleton are gone.

Red Squad Ranger lowers his Morpher, "Vector Rangers, what are you up to now?"

* * *

Zeke enters the unknown chamber in Xevious Labs, with a smile on his face, "A.I., are you online?"

"I am, and you appear to be in a good mood," A.I. says from her computer screen.

"And for good reason, check this out," Zeke says, as he pulls out two small black magnets out of his pockets.

"Whoa, keep those computer erasers away from me," A.I. quickly says.

"Don't worry, I just brought them to illustrate my idea," Zeke holds both magnets in opposite hands. "You see, the magnets are drawn to each other when the same polarity pole is facing each other, like two positive ends." The magnets are pulled together, before Zeke separates them and turns one of the magnets around. "But if the polarity poles are different, positive and negative, then they are repelled by each other."

"What you take me for, a solar powered calculator?" A.I. asks. "I know all this."

"My point is, I think the same could be said for my Ranger powers," Zeke starts. "Which combines a Vector Ranger power set with a Squad Ranger power set. But while they are similar, they are very different in nature, so they've been repelling each other, hence the instability. So if we alter the polarities of one of the power set…"

"Then it could settle the stability issues," A.I. finishes. "Yeah, that could work. I'll start running the calculations."

"Great," Zeke pockets both magnets, before he notices a city map on the second computer screen. "A.I., what's this?"

"Oh, we detected a weapon activation a little while ago," A.I. answers.

"What? Why didn't you call me?" Zeke asks.

"We hadn't solved the stability issue, you wouldn't have been able to stay morph for too long," A.I. explains.

"I could still help out in someway," Zeke says, before he rushes out.

* * *

Back at the Golden City Library, Britt and Sonya are trying to push Manta Skeleton through the door.

"I think I'm stuck, I think I'm stuck," Simon's voice claims.

"You not stuck, just a little more," Britt says.

"And hurry before someone show up and see you," Sonya tells him.

"Why, is something on my face?" Simon's voice asks.

"Not. Funny," Sonya says, as she and Britt give one more push, getting Manta Skeleton through the doorway, before joining him inside.

Britt closes the door, as Sonya goes to the stairs.

"Cindy, are you up there?!" Sonya calls, but there's no answer. She turns back to her friends. "Good, she must've left."

"At least I can breathe now," Simon's voice, as Manta Skeleton lies his back against the counter, and looks at his hands. "Although, it won't be with my lungs."

"Don't worry, man, we'll fix this," Britt walks away from the door.

"Britt's right, we'll get your body back," Sonya adds.

"Thanks, I know my body not much, but it's still home," Simon's voice says.

Sonya smiles, before she looks to the side, "Did anyone hears a car?"

Britt hurries back to the door, and slightly open its before closing the door, "It's Janice, she's back."

"Now what?" Simon's voice asks, as Manta Skeleton steps away from the counter.

Sonya looks to the back of the library, "Quick, up the stairs."

Manta Skeleton runs with Sonya to the stairs, but the manta fins on the side of his back are stopped by the stairs' railings.

After a couple attempts to get onto the stairs, Manta Skeleton stops and turns, with Simon's voice responds, "This won't work."

Britt double takes at the shelves to the side of the stairs, "Over here, hurry."

Manta Skeleton runs over to the shelves and hide behind one, as the door opens with Britt and Sonya quickly stand side by side, and Janice enters, holding two brown bags.

"Oh, you're here," Janice starts, before she pushes the door close. "Why is the 'out to lunch' sign out?"

"We just got back, Aunt Janice…" Sonya starts.

"Great, then you can help me clean up here," Janice interrupts, as she hands one of the bags to Sonya.

Sonya glances to the side to see Manta Skeleton peeking around one of the book shelves, "But Aunt Janice, we promised a friend that we will help with something."

"It will not take long," Janice hands the other bag to Britt, as she pulls out a spray bottle. "Besides things had gotten so dusted, and I think that school field trip yesterday brought in some dirt." Sonya and Britt look at each. "Now c'mon, let's go."

Sonya and Britt sigh and say in unison, "Yes, ma'am."

Manta Skeleton watches from a book shelf, as he speaks with Simon's voice, "Perhaps there is something good from my current situation."

* * *

Zeke is walking down a sidewalk, looking around, "Look like I missed all the action." He then notices further down the sidewalk is Simon as he looks in his reflection in a store's window. "There's Simon, maybe I can get him to tell me what happened."

Zeke walks over to Simon, as he keeps on checking his appearance, "Hey, Simon. Simon?"

Simon notices Zeke's reflection in the window, before he turns to face him, and responds with Manta Skeleton's voice, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, of course," Zeke answers. "Are you feeling okay? Your voice sound a little odd."

"Oh, hum," Simon clears his Manta Skeleton's throat. "Yeah, I guess I'm not feeling too well."

"I see, a frog in your thorat?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, I must ate an odd frog," Manta Skeleton's voice responds, as Simon gives a strange grin.

"What?"

"Listen, I have to go now," Simon walks around Zeke and hurries down the sidewalk.

"Okay…?"

* * *

Back at the library, Janice is using a dust brush on a bookshelf, as Manta Skeleton stands on the other side of the shelf. He peeks around the corner, before he pulls his head back, as Janice glances in his way and then shrugs her shoulders.

Janice starts to walk around the bookshelf, as at the same time, Manta Skeleton walks around the bookshelf from the opposite end. Janice resumes dusting, as Manta Skeleton sighs.

Janice looks over to Britt in front of the front counter, "Britt, did you said something?"

Britt looks over to her, "No, Janice, I didn't say anything."

Janice shrugs her shoulders, and resumes dusting, unaware Manta Skeleton places his hand on his head.

Britt then use the bottle to spray on the counter and start wiping it with a washcloth, when Zeke enters the library.

"Oh, Britt, doing some spring cleaning… in Fall?" Zeke asks.

"Something like that," Britt turns to his friend. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Simon?" Zeke asks.

Britt looks behind him, to see Manta Skeleton is ducking behind the bookshelf to prevent Janice from seeing him through empty shelves, "Hum, no, I haven't. Why you ask?"

"I just saw him, and he was acting weird," Zeke explains.

"You just saw him, where?" Britt quickly asks.

"He was heading to the industrial district," Zeke answers.

Britt then hurries out the front door, as Zeke watches him.

"Simon's not the only one who acting odd," Zeke says to himself, before he turns and sees Manta Skeleton tiptoeing around another bookshelf, further away from Janice.

* * *

Simon is walking through an alley, while holding out his blue wallet and looking at a picture of him, Britt, and Sonya.

"Hmm, I wonder if they are the other Vector Rangers," Manta Skeleton's voice wonder, as Simon stops walking.

"That enough, Manta Skeleton!"

Simon turns to see Britt at the end of the alley, he looks at the wallet for a second before he pockets it, and speaks with Manta Skeleton's voice, "Guess that settle it."

"I'll settle it," Britt says. "Now give me back my friend's body."

"Since you put it that way," Manta Skeleton's voice says, as Simon places a finger to his chin, before he pulls it away. "No!"

"I'm not asking!" Britt yells, before he grabs Simon's shoulders.

"Nice try," Manta Skeleton's voice says, before Simon grabs Britt's hands, pull them off his shoulder and then kicks him in the chest. "But it not gonna happen."

"I beg to differ," Britt straightens up.

Simon grins, before Manta Skeleton starts, "We'll see, now what is it you types always say?" Simon holds up his VS Morpher and Blue Plane Zord. "It's Transmute Time!"

"That, It's Morphin Time!" Britt corrects him.

"Whatever," Manta Skeleton's voice says, before Simon places the Blue Plane Zord onto the VS Morpher.

Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

"No!" Britt charges, but Blue Vector Ranger holds up his belt buckle, turns, shoots out a wire, and jumps up.

"If you want your friend's body back!" Manta Skeleton's voice calls out. "Meet me at the old factory at the edge of town!"

Britt trips forward and lands on his knee, before he slams his hand down onto the ground.

* * *

In Xevious Labs' unknown chamber, an image of Manta Skeleton appears on the second computer screen.

"Is this the monster you saw?" A.I. asks.

"Yeah, that it," Zeke leans back in his chair. "I wonder what he's doing there."

"I don't get it, if you saw a monster in your friends' library, why didn't you do anything, at least alert them?" A.I. asks.

"I don't know, something just seem odd about this monster," Zeke explains.

"Oh, dear, I think I might know why," A.I. suddenly says.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asks.

"Well, from the information we 'borrowed' from the Space Police, I learned that Manta Skeleton has the natural ability to switch the bodies of living creatures, including himself," A.I. explains.

"Switch bodies…" Zeke says, softly, before he immediately seats up. "That why Simon was acting weird, his body was switched!"

"So what will you do about it, boss?" A.I. asks, as Zeke looks over to the domed machine.

* * *

Britt enters the library to find Sonya and Manta Skeleton standing in the middle of the floor.

"Where's Janice?" Britt asks.

"She is dusting upstairs," Sonya answers. "Fortunately I was able to sneak Manta Skeleton's weapon into the lab before she went up there." She pats Manta Skeleton's shoulder. "But where did you go?"

"I went looking for Simon's body," Britt says.

"Did you find him… me?" Simon's voice asks.

"I did, but he got away," Britt responds. "I'm sorry, man."

"That's okay…" Simon's voice says, as Manta Skeleton starts to look down before he looks back up. "But you shouldn't have gone out on your own. It could've been dangerous."

"I have to do something," Britt says, before he rubs the back of his head. "Especially since I keep on thinking about the day we met."

"You been thinking about that?" Manta Skeleton tilts his head.

"Yeah, mainly my bottle rocket and your paper mache volcano," Britt says. "And my rocket's early launch."

"What do you mean?" Sonya asks.

"I guess we never told you, but our projects getting ruin was my fault," Britt explains.

"Britt, I told you I didn't blamed you," Simon's voice tells him.

"I know, but I did," Britt says.

"But you made up for it, it was your idea to combine what's left into a single project," Simon's voice adds. "And more importantly, we became friends for life."

"Yeah…" Britt starts. "Still, I want to help you now, no matter what."

"Britt…" Simon's voice says.

"But not by yourself," Sonya places a hand on Manta Skeleton's shoulder. "We will get Simon's body back together."

Britt slowly nods his head.

"So, Britt, where did you see my body?" Simon's voice asks.

* * *

At the old factory, Blue Vector Ranger is standing near an entrance, as Manta Skeleton says, "They should be here any second."

"Manta Skeleton!"

Blue Vector Ranger turns and walks to see Red Vector Ranger, Manta Skeleton, and Yellow Vector Ranger.

"Ah, you're here, and you brought friends," Manta Skeleton's voice says, as Blue Vector Ranger looks them over.

"We came for my body!" Simon's voice says, from Manta Skeleton.

"No," Manta Skeleton's voice says, before Blue Vector Ranger points at Red Vector Ranger. "He came for your body." He then holds up his VS Morpher. "Here what gonna happen, you and I fight, and only us two. The first to grab hold of the other's Morpher win. You win, I returned your friend's body. I win, I get all of your Morphers, and Zords."

"What?!" Yellow Vector Ranger exclaims.

"What if we refused?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"Then your friend will never get his body back," Manta Skeleton's voice says. "I could give another alternative. Instead, I could give this body a wound so bad it will never heal, and then I will switch back. And your friend could give some final words in his own body."

"You little…" Simon's voice says, as Manta Skeleton clenches his fists.

Red Vector Ranger turns to Manta Skeleton and places a hand on his shoulder, "I will win, and get your body back."

Manta Skeleton looks to the Ranger and nods his head, as Simon's voice responds, "I know you will."

Red Vector Ranger takes several steps ahead, "Ready to begin."

"You bet I am," Manta Skeleton's voice says, as Blue Vector Ranger bows slightly.

Red and Blue Vector Rangers charge at each other, when Red Vector Ranger starts to slide across the ground and Blue Vector Ranger jumps over him, with both firing their VS Morphers, Blue Vector Ranger's hitting the ground, and Red Vector Ranger's just barely misses his cape.

Blue Vector Ranger rolls back onto the ground, turns onto his stomach and continues firing his Morpher. Red Vector Ranger comes to a stop and, on one knee, returns fire, as the blasts meet midair, creating a cloud of smoke, with both Vector Rangers running into it.

Blue Vector Ranger launches a missed swipe with his Morpher, follows by Red Vector Ranger grabs his outreached arm, tries to twists and holds it down, but Blue Vector Ranger turns to face him, leading to the two struggling.

"C'mon, Britt…" Yellow Vector Ranger says, as Manta Skeleton looks from her to the battle.

Blue Vector Ranger knocks away Red Vector Ranger's arm, with Red Vector Ranger blocks an arm swipe, follows by Blue Vector Ranger spins to avoid an arm swipe. Blue Vector Ranger then misses a blaster fire, follows by Red Vector Ranger grabs him by the shoulders and flips him onto his back, as he also falls onto his back. Blue Vector Ranger tries a blaster fire, follows by both Vector Rangers spinning onto their knees, with Blue Vector Ranger fires at his opponent's knee, forcing Red Vector Ranger to flips to the side, as Blue Vector Ranger flips to the side.

Blue Vector Ranger misses another blast, with Red Vector Ranger grabs his arm, knee him in the chest, forcing Blue Vector Ranger onto his back.

"He got him!" Simon's voice says, from Manta Skeleton's body.

"No he don't!" Manta Skeleton yells, as Blue Vector Ranger kicks Red Vector Ranger back and then flips onto his feet.

Back on his feet, Blue Vector Ranger starts firing his Morpher, blasting Red Vector Ranger, until he manages to run behind some empty oil drums.

"Now I see why people enjoy been Power Rangers so much!" Manta Skeleton's voice starts laughing, as Blue Vector Ranger continues firing his Morphers at the oil drums.

Red Vector Ranger peeks out behind the oil drums and fire his Morphers, but miss, as Blue Vector Ranger continues to blasting the oil drum, forces Red Vector Ranger to hide behind the oil drums.

"There has to be something we can do," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"If only there were some way to get him to switch my bodies back," Simon's voice says, from within Manta Skeleton.

"Maybe I can help with that."

Yellow Vector Ranger and Manta Skeleton turn around.

Red Vector Ranger holds up his VS Morpher, "C'mon, you can do this. I will get Simon's body back."

Red Vector Ranger nods his head, and then stands up, firing his Morpher over the oil drums. Blue Vector Ranger dodges one blast, before he starts returning fire. Red Vector Ranger takes cover behind the oil drums, before he rolls pass them and charges. Blue Vector Ranger continues firing, as small explosions go off around the charging Red Vector Ranger.

Manta Skeleton nods his head, speaking with Simon's voice, "Okay, let's do this."

Red Vector Ranger jump punches Blue Vector Ranger, spins and tries a back elbow, which is blocked, before he pushes away Blue Vector Ranger's attempt to blast him. He blasts Blue Vector Ranger, grabs his wrist, pulls him in and knees him in the chest, then spins around and back elbows him in the chest. Letting go of his wrist, Red Vector Ranger jumps back and kick him in the chest, knocking Blue Vector Ranger back, with his VS Morpher flies into the air.

Suddenly, Silver X Ranger flips through the air, catches the VS Morpher midair and lands in front of the fallen Blue Vector Ranger.

"I got the Morpher, so I guess I won," Silver X Ranger says.

"X Ranger, what are you?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"You know, you're not too bright," Silver X Ranger says to Blue Vector Ranger.

"What?" Blue Vector Ranger returns to his feet, while speaking with Manta Skeleton's voice.

"You stole a Vector Ranger's body," Silver X Ranger starts. "But an X Ranger is the 'in' style, not to mention more powerful."

Blue Vector Ranger looks to the side, as Manta Skeleton's voice thinks out loud, "Blizzsquid did said he's interested in the X Ranger."

"Blizzsquid…?" Silver X Ranger says.

"Okay then, I'll switch with you!" Manta Skeleton's voice announces, before Blue Vector Ranger notices a broken piece of glass lying on the ground several feet away. "Ah, perfect, a reflective surface." Blue Vector Ranger holds out his arms. "Now for the ol' switcheroo!"

Beams shoot out of Blue Vector Ranger's hands, one hits the broken piece of glass and reflects off it, as the other beam flies to Silver X Ranger, who takes a step to the side, as the beam continues to fly and hits Manta Skeleton. The first beam reflected onto Blue Vector Ranger.

Then a purple image of Manta Skeleton flies out of Blue Vector Ranger and a purple image of Simon flies out of Manta Skeleton, before they fly back to their respective bodies.

"What?! No, I switched back to my own body!" Manta Skeleton yells.

"Like I said," Silver X Ranger turns to face the monster. "Not too bright."

"You'll pay for tricking me!" Manta Skeleton shoots electric from his shoulder horns.

"Watch out!" Silver X Ranger pushes Red Vector Ranger out of the way, with the electric hitting Silver X Ranger, causing an explosion around him.

The three Vector Rangers run to the fallen Silver X Ranger.

"X Ranger, but I thought your suit is protected from electric attacks?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"That attack must be more powerful then my suit was designed to handle," Silver X Ranger claims.

* * *

"Or the destability levels are reaching too high," A.I. says, while the scene appears on the second computer screen. "He really need to wait till they are stable."

* * *

"Thanks for your help," Blue Vector Ranger says to Silver X Ranger, then look to Manta Skeleton. "We will finish this."

The Vector Rangers step out in front of Silver X Ranger, who is on one knee.

"Let's finish this in style," Red Vector Ranger slides the Morph Zord onto his VS Morpher, spins the dial, and turns the barrel.

"_Morph Zord! 3-2-1!"_

A bright glow covers Red Vector Ranger, before he splits into three, with two doubles holding Grab Blades.

"C'mon, aren't five against three a little much?" Manta Skeleton asks.

The main Red Vector Ranger holds up the Twin Blade Zord and Cyclone Zord and toss them to Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers, "What do you think?"

"I disagree," Blue Vector Ranger holds up the Twin Blade Zord.

"Sound enough to me," Yellow Vector Ranger holds up the Cyclone Zord.

Blue Vector Ranger slides the Twin Blade Zord onto his VS Morpher and spins the dial.

"_Twin Blade Zord! 9-6-3!"_

Yellow Vector Ranger spins the Cyclone Zord's, already on her VS Morpher, dial.

"_Cyclone Zord! 3-1-9!"_

"Oh yeah? Then this won't be too much, either!" Manta Skeleton shots a huge blast of electric from his shoulder horns, with Blue Vector Ranger steps ahead and holds out his arm.

A large explosion goes off, but as the explosion dies down, Blue Vector Ranger is showing holding the Mega Shield ahead and holding the Boomerang Blade to the side.

"Uh oh," Manta Skeleton says.

"You can say that again," Blue Vector Ranger lowers the Mega Shield, as his friends stand next to him.

The five Vector Rangers ready their weapons, as energy gathers on each weapons, before the main Red Vector Ranger and Yellow Vector Ranger fires their Morphers, and the other two Red Vector Rangers and Blue Vector Ranger release powerful energy slashes, "Final Vector Blast!"

All five attacks combine together into a massive blast of whirling slashes, which flies at Manta Skeleton.

"Uh oh!" Manta Skeleton is consumed in a large explosion.

As Manta Skeleton's damaged safe lies on the ground, Madame Evillina appears from a portal, "Of course, we get reception back as it was ending." She holds out her right hand, "Oh well, now to give our friend here a power boost."

A green orb shoots out and hits the damaged safe, which levitates off as Evillina disappears into a portal.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, the Squad Rangers bring their Siren Cycles to a stop.

Pink Squad Ranger points ahead, "Look!"

In midair, green energy spreads out from the damaged safe and forms a giant Manta Skeleton.

"It's that monster from earlier," Green Squad Ranger realizes.

"But how it got destroyed?" Red Squad Ranger wonders.

"I think I know how," Pink Squad Ranger looks to the side, with her friends follow her glance.

* * *

"Vector Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"So the Vector Rangers destroyed him," Green Squad Ranger realizes.

"Guess so…" Red Squad Ranger adds.

Manta Skeleton shoots balls of electric from his head, as Vector Megazord flies past buildings, dodging the attacks, before firing its gatling arm, blasting Manta Skeleton.

"Saw Blade Strike!" Yellow Vector Ranger is heard calling out.

Vector Megazord swings forward with its left arm, as a glowing saw blade flies out, striking through the city street toward Manta Skeleton, who jumps up and flies away.

"You can't beat what you can't catch!" Manta Skeleton yells, as he flies around and pass Vector Megazord, striking it.

* * *

"Ignoring little," Blue Vector Ranger says, as the cockpit shakes.

* * *

Manta Skeleton flies back around and strikes Vector Megazord as he passes.

Vector Megazord looks up as Manta Skeleton flies high into the sky.

"Now for a real shocking ending!" Manta Skeleton flies back down, as he firing streams of electric, blasting Vector Megazord and forcing it back couple steps.

"Had enough, yet?!" Manta Skeleton continues to fly toward Vector Megazord.

Vector Megazord starts firing with its gatling arm, blasting Manta Skeleton as he gets closer, before he falls straight down in front of it. Vector Megazord then strike forward with its saw arm, forcing the monster back several steps.

"Fine, then I just switch your cockpit with the interiors of that skyscraper!" Manta Skeleton says, as he looks from Vector Megazord to a nearby building. He holds up his arms and holds them out, "Now for the ol' switcheroo!"

* * *

"Not this time," Blue Vector Ranger holds up his VS Morpher and the Twin Blade Zord.

"We're shutting you down," Yellow Vector Ranger holds up her VS Morpher and the Cyclone Zord.

They slide the Zords onto their Morphers and turn the barrels, before aiming them.

* * *

"Twin Blade Zord, launch!"

"Cyclone Zord, launch!"

* * *

Twin Blade Zord and Cyclone Zord fly pass Manta Skeleton, striking him.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Cyclone Zord connects to the right arm, Shield Zord, with the Blade Zord still connected to it, connects to the left arm.

* * *

Manta Skeleton looks ahead at the new Megazord combination holds up both arms.

"Vector Megazord Cyclone Knight, ready!"

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger turns his VS Morpher's barrel, before start aiming it.

* * *

"Cyclonic Strike!" Vector Megazord holds up its cyclone arm, as the rotors are rapidly spinning, and holds up the shield arm next to it, before Blade Zord, glowing, flies off the shield arm, now surrounded by gale force winds and spinning, pass Manta Skeleton.

Manta Skeleton takes couple steps back, as electric runs around, "Now… how that for a switch!"

Manta Skeleton falls down and is consumed in a large explosion.

Vector Megazord Cyclone Knight, with the Blade Zord already reconnected, lowers its arms.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Megazord Cyclone Knight separates into the four Zords and they, with Blue Plane Zord and Yellow Copter Zord fly away.

* * *

Blizzsquid steps out of the old factory, "Such wasted potential. However I think I've learned plenty."

* * *

Later, all seven unmorphed Rangers are walking down a sidewalk with Cindy, who is holding a blue ribbon.

"Congratulations again on winning first place," Simon says to Cindy.

"Thanks," Cindy happily says. "And thanks again for coming, everyone."

"It's our pleasure, Cindy," Nella says. "It was very fun."

"Yeah, although it was nothing like that other fair we went to couple weeks ago," Gavin says.

"That was a different kind of fair, Gavin," Bari whispers to him.

Sonya notices Zeke rubbing his shoulder, "Zeke, are you okay?"

"Oh, hum, yeah, I'm fine," Zeke claims. "I just pulled a muscle."

"Oh okay," Sonya slightly nods her head.

"I wonder if Hector had made it to the library, yet?" Bari wonders.

"Hector?" Sonya stops and turns to face all of her friends. "Your friend who owns a junkyard?"

"Yeah, he had a wheelbarrow full of books he wanted to donate to the library," Nella explains.

"Oh no…" Sonya says, as Britt and Simon shares concerned expressions.

"What's wrong?" Bari asks.

"My aunt is a very wonderful person," Sonya starts. "But she also a neat freak, and she just spent the entire day cleaning the library."

Sonya then spins around and hurries ahead, as her friends start to follow.

Gavin looks to Nella, "What's a neat freak?"

* * *

Sonya leads the other six unmorphed Rangers and Cindy into the library to find the wheelbarrow full of books in the middle of the floor, with Janice and Hector seating on the round couch, holding cups of tea.

"And the doctor said, 'That was my duck,'" Hector says, causing him and Janice to bust out into laughter.

"Oh, Hector, where do you come up with those," Janice says, between laughter.

"I read a lot of joke books," Hector says, causing the two to laugh again.

Janice then notice the crowd watching them, "Oh, good you here. Do you mind organize the books that Hector thoughtfully donated."

"Of course not, Aunt Janice," Sonya responds.

Hector takes a slip of tea, "This is very marvelous tea, what is your secret?"

"Well, between you and me, its prebrew," Janice says with a smile.

"That reminds me of a joke," Hector starts.

"This is… unexpected," Sonya admits, as Hector and Janice continue to talk.

"You know what they said," Zeke starts. "Opposites attracted."

Sonya nods, while Zeke grins.


	17. Extreme Measures

In Hector's house at night, Gavin is sitting at the computer, watching the ending of Davus' video, "I hope they would find their way to those who will only use their abilities for the betterment of all life."

"We are, Uncle Davus," Gavin says. "I just wish I know what happened to you." Gavin starts to back away from the computer when he sees Hector standing in the middle of the junkyard.

Gavin comes out of the house to find Hector staring at the night sky, "Hector, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi there Gavin," Hector looks over to his friend. "I was having trouble sleeping, so I came out here to stare at the stars."

Gavin looks up at the sky, "The stars? How watching luminous spheroids of plasma would help someone to sleep?"

"I don't know, but watching them always helped clear my head," Hector explains, before looking over to Gavin. "Are you also have trouble sleeping?"

"I guess so," Gavin rubs the top of his head. "Lately I've been thinking a lot about my uncle… making it kinda hard to focus on anything else."

"Maybe watching the stars would help?" Hector suggests.

"I doubt it," Gavin turns and sees through the house's opened door, noticing a small trash can with a newspaper sticking out, showing a picture of Xevious Labs. "But something else might help."

* * *

In the woods outside the Nether Mansion, Madame Evillina is walking, looking around, "Where is that overgrown fish platter?"

"You called?" Evillina turns to see approaching her is Scales, a monster whose arms and the top of his head are covered in red fishtails and legs covered in green moss, a safe in his chest, and holding a long staff resembling a fish scoop.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Scales," Evilina walks over to him.

"You know you can always rely on ol' Scales, Evillina," Scales tabs his chest with his free hand.

"That Madame Evillina to you," she says, before handing Scales a red bowl. "I've finished the modifications to your bowl, now do you understand what to do?"

"I do, and remember you can always rely on ol' Scales, MADAME Evillina," Scales turns and walks away.

"Is it bad enough I have to keep an eye on Blizzsquid?" Evillina turns to see Bomblast walking toward her. "Now you have plans behind Chainlord's back."

"Don't worry your little head," Evillina starts. "I simply seeking some subjects for my experiments." Evillina starts to walk pass Bomblast. "Besides, Chainlord knows all about this."

Bomblast watches as Evillina walks away.

* * *

"Extreme Measures"

* * *

Bari and Nella exit Hector's house, with Bari looks around, and sees Hector tries to straighten a coil, "Hey, Hector, have you seen Gavin?"

"Not since…" Hector pulls on the coil. "Last night…"

"Last night?" Bari approaches Hector.

"Yeah…" Hector continues to pull on the coil, before the coil bounces back on his hand, causing him to wave his hand in pain. "He appeared to be lost in thought."

"Lost in thought… Gavin?" Bari asks.

Nella walks over, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure everything's fine with Gavin."

Bari scratches the top of his head, "Yeah, you probably right." He shrugs his shoulders and turns back to the house. "Okay then, let's get some training in."

* * *

In the Xevious Labs' unknown chamber, the dome on the round device opens up, revealing the Silver XTrain Morpher.

"Polarity reversal process completed," A.I. announces, as Zeke seats back in his chair.

"Excellent, hopefully that fix the stability issues," Zeke says.

"That's the hope," A.I. says, as the second computer starts to show a video footage of Gavin approaching the side door. "Uh oh, it looks like we have an intruder."

Zeke leans out of his chair, "Gavin? Why is he here?"

"If I had to guess, he wants to come in," A.I. responds.

"Well, stop him," Zeke instructs.

* * *

Gavin holds out his hand to the electronic lock, which beeps couple times.

Gavin closes his eyes, "I'm sorry, but this time, that is not good enough."

Gavin opens his eyes, which are filled with binary codes, before the electronic lock beeps and the door opens.

* * *

The video footage shows Gavin entering the building.

"A.I., I said lock him out," Zeke says.

"I did, but he somehow override my controls on the lock," A.I. explains.

"But… okay, slides down a seal, we'll give him no choice but to leave," Zeke instructs.

* * *

Gavin runs down a hallway, as a glass wall starts to slide down further down the hall. Gavin holds up his VS Morpher and fires, but each blast was ineffective against the sliding glass wall. Gavin then quickly slides the Green Blast Zord onto his Morpher and turns the barrel, before firing it. The Zord is launched off the Morpher, rides across the floor and stops below the descending glass wall, before turns, falls onto its back and uses itself to keep the glass wall from falling anymore.

Then Gavin slides under the glass wall, grabs the Zord, allowing the glass wall to slide onto the floor and continues running down the hall.

* * *

"He's certainly resourceful," A.I. comments, as the video footage shows Gavin turning a corner.

"Yeah, he is…" Zeke gets up and picks up his Morpher. "But I can't let him learn too much about this place, maybe that tour was a bad idea."

"But would it be unwise to let him see the X Ranger here?" A.I. asks.

"This is a last resort," Zeke starts to turn toward the room's exit.

"So what will you do? If he sees Zeke here?"

"He won't," Zeke turns to A.I.'s computer. "I won't let him see my face, whenever he gets closed, I'll teleport, lure him out and then throws a force field barrier or something around the lab."

"But if you teleport too much, you could risk overtaxing your powers, and weakened yourself," A.I. warns.

"I know, but I have to do this," Zeke responds, before he turns back and leaves.

"Good luck, boss."

* * *

At the docks, couple friends on a speedboat drives pass on the water, as Britt, Sonya, and Simon are walking across the docks, each holding lifejackets.

"Wow, that speedboat was awesome," Britt says.

"Yeah, I think it was even faster then our Zords," Simon adds.

"I seriously doubt that," Sonya tells him. "But it was cool."

"Yeah, cool…" Britt starts, before he slaps himself on the forehead. "Oh, I don't believe I forgot. I promised Janice that I will pick up the electronic fan from the repair store. I better hurry and go."

"I almost forgot too, I told Janice that I will help her to pick up some rare books," Simon says. "I was supposed to meet her in a couple a few minutes."

"Hey, Sonya, do you mind...?" Britt starts.

"It's fine, I can return the lifejackets on my own," Sonya interrupts.

"Thanks, Sonya, a lot," Britt hands Sonya his lifejacket, with Simon also hands his to her.

"We'll make it up to you," Simon adds, as he and Britt run away.

"I'm sure you will," Sonya says, as she walks over to the side.

After a short bit, Sonya is walking along the docks, when she notices floating on the water is the speedboat.

"That odd…" Sonya comments. "Where the drivers?"

Suddenly something jumps out of the water and lands several feet away.

Scales holds up his bowl, "I'm off to a good start, a few dozen more and I should be done."

"A monster?" Sonya realizes, before she notices Scales' safe. "I better go and…" She starts to turn.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scales asks, causing Sonya to stop and looks.

"Hum…" Sonya holds the lifejackets. "I'm going for a swim…"

"You need three lifejackets to go for a swim?" Scales asks.

"You're right, here, have one," Sonya tosses the lifejackets at Scales, who knocks them away with his bowl, as Sonya starts to run to the side.

"No you don't!" Scales swings his staff, with Sonya flips over it. Scales then spins around and swings his staff at Sonya, who back elbows the staff's scoop. "Huh, got you!"

"Huh?" Sonya starts to turn into a red light and flies into the bowl. "What?!"

* * *

Inside the red bowl, Sonya appears from a red light, and look around to see the people who was riding the speedboat, clearly terrified. She then looks up to see a seemly giant Scales stares down at her from the bowl's opening.

"Like I said, I got you, and with this pocket dimension inside my bowl, I can collect dozens and dozens of people," Scales says, before he starts laughing.

"Not good…" Sonya holds out her smartphone, but sees no signal on the screen's corner. "I can't call the guys…" She looks over to the other people.

"It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay," a guy says.

"And I can't morph with them here…" Sonya whispers, before she looks back up.

* * *

Gavin walks down a hall, looking side to side, "I don't understand. That tour guide said this lab is largely automatic, but there should be someone here to monitor everything…" He turns to look down a hall and see sticking around a corner is someone, before he quickly pulls back around the corner. "Hey, wait!"

Gavin walks down the hall, unaware that it was Zeke who turned the corner, grinning as he runs, with Gavin turning the corner as he gives chase.

Zeke turns a corner, before he snaps his fingers and disappears in a silver glow. Gavin turns the corner only to find no one. He then turns around, upon hearing footsteps to see someone runs down an adjacent hall, before he starts to give chase.

Zeke turns another corner, snaps his fingers and disappears in a silver glow. Gavin turns the corner to find no one in sight. He starts to walk down the hall, looking left to right, before stopping and scratches his head.

Further down the hall, Zeke looks over the corner to see Gavin's confused, while breathing heavily, "Okay… we're almost to the exit. Just a little more…"

Zeke sighs then run down the hall, which Gavin sees before he gives chase, reaches the corner and sees his target turns another corner, but then Gavin stops.

"Hold on, one of the first things I learned from the academy is to think about why someone is running from you," Gavin places his hand to his chin. "To get away, or to lure you away from something." Gavin turns away and looks down the other side of the hall.

In the opposite direction, Zeke had turned another corner and stops to catch his breath as he doubled over, "Now just to get him to chase me out the door and…"

"Problem in the plan, boss," A.I.'s voice is heard over Zeke's comm. "He had stopped chasing you and is heading toward the Zord lab."

"What?!" Zeke straightens up.

"He must've realized you were trying to lead him out," A.I.'s voice guesses.

Zeke starts to run back in the direction he came from, "Gavin's might be weird, but he is very smart."

* * *

At Hector's Junkyard, Bari is knocked back, as Nella lowers her leg.

"You okay?" Nella offers her hand, helping Bari to his feet. "You usually don't let your guard down like that."

"I guess I'm just worried about Gavin," Bari says. "This might not be the first time he left without saying a word, but he has never been gone this long."

"Perhaps he just got lost in thought," Nella suggests.

"Except Gavin usually don't get lost in thought," Bari says.

"Although Hector said it happened last night," Nella reminds him.

"Which makes me doubled worried," Bari responds, before he places a finger to his ear. "Gavin, come in." Bari's voice echoed, causing he and Nella to look inside. "Gavin, come in…"

Bari's voice echoed again, as the two enter Hector's house to find a comm. next to the computer.

Bari picks up the comm., "Gavin's comm."

"Okay, now I'm worried," Nella says.

"Let's go," Bari says, before he and Nella rush out.

* * *

Zeke turns to see Gavin walks through a doorway, and starts to run toward it, when the door closes.

"Sorry, boss, Gavin just sealed the door, I can't open it," A.I.'s voice reports.

Zeke places his hand to his ear, "That just great." Zeke then stops at the door and slightly looks through the window, to see Gavin doubled over for a second before straightening himself, "That how Gavin been doing it, he's overtaxing his power to force the computers to comply. But what could he be after that would make him do something so dangerous?

In the room, Gavin walks further in, finding a large table, with a number of tools, as he picks up one, "A laser refitter, an ion fuser, and a microfiber-torch… these are required for precise repair work for Zords!" Gavin slowly puts the tool down. "Then Uncle Davus was connected with this lab."

"Uncle?" Zeke whispers, before he turns away from the door. "Davus' Gavin's uncle? That explain why Gavin came back on his own." He sighs and holds up his Morpher, "But I still can't let him stay."

He swings his Morpher, so the gold train is at front before he aims it ahead, "Gold Ranger, On Track!"

Zeke morphs into Gold X Ranger.

Gavin starts to look around the lab, when an explosion knocks the door off its hinges, causing it to fall forward. Gavin spins around and sees Gold X Ranger walks in.

"X Ranger!" Gavin takes a step forward. "So you are connected to Xevious Labs, too. Well, I need to know about this place, what is it and what does it have to do with my uncle, Davus?"

But Gold X Ranger just stand still, not saying a word.

"Tell me!" Gavin yells. "My uncle was in a lab accident and he was just, gone! I never knew he came to this world until now. I need to know why and… I don't know, hope that maybe there some sign he could still be… alive."

Gold X Ranger turns his head slightly.

"Say something!" Gavin yells.

"Boss, there's trouble at the docks," A.I.'s voice says over Gold X Ranger's comm.

Gold X Ranger looks at the corner of the lab to his right, where there's a computer on a small table. He walks over and types at the keyboard, with Gavin watching.

Gold X Ranger steps to the side and turns the computer so Gavin can see the video footage of Scales swinging his staff at a person, causing them to turn into a red light and flies into his bowl.

"You can stay and search for answers that doesn't exist," Gold X Ranger starts. "Or you can go and help those you had sworn to protect."

Gavin looks down slightly before he starts to leave the room, "You can't understand how I feel."

After Gavin leaves the room, Gold X Ranger looks down, "I understand more than you might realize."

* * *

Inside the Nether Mansion, Bomblast enters to find Chainlord and Evillina are watching the large screen.

"Have anyone seen Blizzsquid?" Bomblast asks, as he takes his position next to Chainlord. "He probably somewhere plotting something."

"You worry too much, Bomblast," Chainlord says.

"Yeah, why don't you just enjoy the show," Evillina motions her hand at the screen.

Bomblast just grunts, as he turns to face the screen.

* * *

Back at the docks, a woman turns into a red light and flies into Scales' bowl, which he holds up, "This is getting too easy."

"Stop right there!" Green Squad Ranger lands couple feet away from Scales on top of couple stairs' landing and aims his VS Morpher.

"Not so fast!" Scales hops back couple steps while holding up his bowl, then swings the bowl side to side. "If you not careful a strand blast could hit someone inside here. You don't want that, do ya?"

"Of course not," Green Squad Ranger says.

Scales turns to the side and raises his bowl, "Didn't think so." He then turns back to face the Ranger. "Although, I wonder what happens if the bowl gets smashed." He then lets go of the bowl, as screams are heard coming from it.

"No!" Green Squad Ranger charges, falls onto the ground and catches the bowl with both hands, one still holding his VS Morpher. "Got you."

Then Scales slam his foot on the Ranger's shoulder couple times, "And I got you!" Scales then grabs him, pulls him to his feet, spins him around, swipes his arm at the Ranger's back, takes the bowl from him and then kicks the Ranger.

Green Squad Ranger rolls away onto the ground.

"Look like you're all washed up!" Scales' safe glows before he shoots a large water stream out of his mouth, blasting the Ranger, as he returns to his feet and tries to shield himself with his arms, before the water stream finally blast him back and forces him onto the ground. "Now you've cooled off, I'm leaving!"

Suddenly Scales is blasted in the shoulder, forces him onto the ground.

Green Squad Ranger starts to return to his feet and sees at the landing is Gold X Ranger, "You're not going anywhere."

"X Ranger!" Green Squad Ranger exclaims, before he runs over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be?" Gold X Ranger asks, as Green Squad Ranger looks away. "Listen, I'm sorry I can't tell you what you want to know."

"Is it because you don't know, or you don't want to?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

"A combination of 'I don't know' and… 'I can't,'" Gold X Ranger places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "But I can tell you, your uncle would be proud of you."

Green Squad Ranger looks away for a moment before looking back, "Does that means you knew him?"

"It means… I know what kind of man he was," Gold X Ranger responds.

"This is all sweet and over dramatic and all," Scales returns to his feet, drawing the two Rangers' attention. "But I got work to do."

"So do us," Gold X Ranger holds up his X Baton, before looking over to his friend. "Right?"

After a short pause, Green Squad Ranger nods his head, "Right."

* * *

Simon, holding a box, and Janice are entering the Golden City Library, with Britt behind the front counter.

"Welcome home," Britt says.

"Hi, Britt, where is everyone?" Janice asks.

"Tabitha is upstairs, and Sonya hadn't returned yet," Britt answers.

"Okay, give that to me, Simon," Janice takes the box from Simon. "I'll get Tabitha to help me go through them."

Janice takes the box to the stairs, as Simon walks over to the counter.

"It's odd Sonya hadn't returned," Simon says.

"Yeah, and after all the times she give us trouble for being late, it's gonna be fun to turn the table on her," Britt jokes.

Simon smiles, when a small beep catches their attention, and he pulls out his phone, "The lab's computer detected a weapon's activation… at the docks."

"Okay, maybe she has a good excuses," Britt says, as he grabs his hat and the two run out.

* * *

Gold X Ranger swings his X Baton over Scales, who dodges it, then uses his staff to block Green Squad Ranger's kick. Scales then blocks the X Baton with his staff, followed by jumps over Green Squad Ranger's low leg sweep.

Scales holds up the bowl, shaking it slightly, "Be careful, you don't want something bad to happen."

* * *

The inside of the bowl is shaking slightly, as the people trapped are lending back against the walls.

Sonya holds up Yellow Copter Zord, and whispers, "Look like I have to morph after all."

* * *

Green Squad Ranger rolls under Scales' staff strike, then Scales dodges Gold X Ranger's X Baton strike, before he knocks away the weapon with his staff and dodges Gold X Ranger spin kick. Scales stabs forward with his staff, but Gold X Ranger blocks it, using his X Baton's lever to "grab" the staff's long handle, before he grabs it with his free hand, and forces the staff down as he stands behind Scales, and grabs his shoulder with one hand.

"Green Ranger, now!" Gold X Ranger yells.

"Understand!" Green Squad Ranger charges forward, before he jumps off the staff's scoop, turning into a red light and flies into the bowl.

* * *

Sonya gets up and holds up the Yellow Copter Zord, before she looks up and sees a red light entering the bowl, before it turns into Green Squad Ranger lands on the bowl's floor. Sonya quickly hides the Zord behind her back.

Green Squad Ranger looks around, then notices Sonya, "So-, hum, s'no worries, everyone, I'll get you out."

He then turns around and takes couple steps ahead, as Sonya tilts her head, "'S'no worries'?"

Green Squad Ranger starts firing his VS Morpher at the wall, as sparks fly off, but there's no damage to the wall as he stops, "I don't have enough firepower…"

"Then we're really stuck in here," a man says, as Sonya looks around.

Green Squad Ranger turns to face the group, holding out both hands, "That's not true. I will free everyone, you have my promise."

He then holds up his VS Morpher, turns back around and resumes firing.

Sonya watches, before looks down at look at the Zord she is holding at her side.

* * *

Scales pushes Gold X Ranger off him, before forcing him to block his staff, and then tries a low staff strike, forcing the Ranger to jumps to the side to avoid.

"Time to wash you away!" Scales' safe glows.

"Oh boy," Gold X Ranger says, before he starts to flip to the side, avoiding the large water stream. Once the attack stops, Gold X Ranger spins onto one knee. "They should've escaped by now. Is the bowl's structure too strong?"

"You thought they could escape?" Scales asks, before he taps the bowl with his staff. "No one will escape from this bowl, but they will become Evillina's new pet projects."

Scales starts to cross his arms, when blasts hits the ground in front of him.

Off to the side, on a raised platform, is Red and Blue Vector Rangers, with their Morphers aimed.

"No one is becoming anyone's pet project," Blue Vector Ranger says, as he lowers his VS Morpher.

Red Vector Ranger places his VS Morpher's barrel on his free hand, "We'll take your weapon, and free those people."

"Perfect timing, keep Scales busy," Gold X Ranger says, before he runs over and jumps over Scales, before he blocks Scales' attempted backhanded staff strike. "I will not take too long."

Gold X Ranger then, while holding onto Scales' staff, places his foot on its scoop, turning himself into red light and flies into the bowl.

"What just happened?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

* * *

Gold X Ranger lands in the bowl and walks over to his fellow Ranger, as Sonya quickly holds her Zord behind her back.

"X Ranger, you came here on purpose, too?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

"I figure you need some help, just tell me what to do," Gold X Ranger tells him.

"Okay, maxed out your blaster fire, and aims at the same spot as me," Green Squad Ranger instructs.

"Understand," Gold X Ranger says.

Both Rangers aim their Morphers at the wall and start firing, causing sparks to fly off, and the spot of the wall glowing red.

"Just a little bit more," Green Squad Ranger continues to fire.

"We almost got it," Gold X Ranger continues to fire.

Sparks continue to fly off the wall, as they blast it, with the spot glowing redder. Cracks then start to form on the wall.

* * *

Scales is knocked back couple steps, when he looks down at his bowl, "Why does this feel so warm?"

Cracks start to form on the bowl, before it shatters, with dozens of red lights flying out.

The two Rangers, Sonya, and all the civilians land several feet away, as the two Rangers help everyone to their feet.

"Is everyone okay?" Green Squad Ranger looks around, before he looks over to Sonya.

"Hum, yeah, I think," Sonya responds.

"You sure?" Green Squad Ranger asks, with Sonya tightens her lips and nods.

"Green Ranger, you better get everyone to safety," Gold X Ranger suggests.

"Right," Green Squad Ranger nods and looks to everyone. "Okay, let's go, everyone."

Green Squad Ranger starts to motion all the civilians to go, as Sonya looks over to Red and Blue Vector Rangers, with Red Vector Ranger nods his head. Sonya nods her head, before start running with the civilian, and Green Squad Ranger runs with them.

Gold X Ranger watches them go, before he nods his head, "Lives saved, and secrets saved, for the moment."

Scales uses his staff to block Red Vector Ranger's kick, before he swings it twice at Blue Vector Ranger, who blocks the second attempt with his Morpher. Blue Vector Ranger grabs the staff and spins around, so he can uses it to pin Scales, as Red Vector Ranger rolls around the monster.

"One promise was already kept, now for the other one," Red Vector Ranger removes his Zord from his Morpher, then places it onto Scales' safe.

"_7-0-8!"_

Red Vector Ranger opens the safe and removes what appeared to be a blue squirt gun with a green handle, then closes the safe, "We'll be taking that."

Scales pulls himself free and swipe with his staff at Red Vector Ranger, who dodges, "No, you won't!"

Scales tries to staff strike Red Vector Ranger and then strikes Blue Vector Ranger from the back.

Several feet away, Gold X Ranger is holding the Morph Zord, "It would appear our friends need our help."

He holds out the Zord, which flies toward the battle, as Red and Blue Vector Rangers spin away from Scales. Scales then tries to low staff strike, as Red Vector Ranger flips over it, grabbing Morph Zord in midair. Upon landing, he slides the Morph Zord onto his Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Morph Zord!"_

Scales swings down his staff, as three Red Vector Rangers appear on one knee each, raises up with two Red Vector Rangers, both holding Grab Blades, spin to the side, as the center Red Vector Ranger flips back to avoid the staff strike.

Scales then uses his staff to block Grab Blade strikes from Red Vector Rangers on both sides, before trying to strike Blue Vector Ranger, who rolls under the attack. One Red Vector Ranger then runs pass Scales, striking him with his Grab Blade, before the second Red Vector Ranger jumps over a low staff strike, followed by the third Red Vector Ranger jumps over the second and kicks Scales, forcing him to the back of the docks, near the water.

"Time to join the fun," Gold X Ranger swings his Morpher so the silver train is at the front. He then starts to walk as he holds his Morpher down at the side, "Rail Switch, Silver Ranger." He fires and a red card and the "V" symbol fires out, before both flies at the X Ranger, whose body glows, morphing into Silver X Ranger.

He then holds up the X Baton and charges. The four Vector Rangers flip away, follows by Silver X Ranger strikes with his X Baton, which is blocked by the staff, before he strikes at Scale's abdomen.

He then pulls down the lever, with the blade extends upward, "X Sword!"

Silver X Ranger spins around, striking Scales, knocks away his staff, and then presses his X Sword against his shoulder, push Scales back couple steps, followed by one of the Red Vector Ranger kicks him, knocking the monster back and onto the ground.

Scales returns to his feet, as the five Rangers stand side by side.

"Now what?!" Scales yells.

Silver X Ranger turns X Sword's lever sideways and then down.

Blue Vector Ranger slides the Cyclone Zord onto his VS Morpher, turns its dial, and turns the barrel.

"_Cyclone Zord! 3-1-9!"_

"Now, it's time for a fish fried," Silver X Ranger says, as he draws an X with his X Sword, and the Vector Rangers prepare their weapons. "X Slash!"

"Final Vector Blast!"

Silver X Ranger and two Red Vector Rangers fire off their strikes, as the main Red Vector Ranger and Blue Vector Ranger fire their blasts, which merges into one large blast, which collides with Scales, shooting him far back and consumes him in a large explosion, as the three Red Vector Rangers remerge.

Scales' damaged safe falls onto the ground, as Evillina approaches from a raised platform, "Just a few dozen humans to experiment on, is that too much to ask for?" She clasps her hands together and pulls them apart, "Oh, well…" She holds out one hand and shoots a green ball, which hits the damaged safe. "Now to give our friend here a power boost."

The safe levitates into the air, flies pass the three Rangers, who turn and sees as energy energy spreads out and forms a giant Scales, with his staff.

"I won't let you down this time, Evillina!" Scales yells.

"That Madame Evillina, and at this point, I'm not expecting much," Evillina turns around and disappears in a portal.

"I think I will handle this one," Silver X Ranger says, before he turns to the two Vector Rangers and holds up Fire XTrain Zord and Thunder XTrain Zord. "Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, mind launching these for me?"

"You're planning on fighting that flounder on your own?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"I do," Silver X Ranger says.

"Okay then," Red Vector Ranger takes the Fire XTrain Zord and walks over to the side.

"If you said so," Blue Vector Ranger takes the Thunder XTrain Zord and walks over.

The two Vector Rangers slide the XTrain Zords on their Morphers and turns the barrels, before they aim them.

* * *

"Fire XTrain Zord, launch!"

"Thunder XTrain Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Now my turn," Silver X Ranger holds up his Morpher.

* * *

"Silver XTrain Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!" Silver X Ranger commands, inside his cockpit, and pulls the lever back, so the "V" symbol appears.

* * *

The coupling releases, causing the silver and gold trains to ride besides each other, before Thunder XTrain Zord and Fire XTrain Zord start to ride on either sides of them.

Fire XTrain Zord turns around, with it and Thunder XTrain Zord riding backward, before they motion behind the other trains, Thunder XTrain Zord behind the silver train and Fire XTrain Zord behind the gold train.

* * *

Silver X Ranger turns to behind him, "Okay, Zords, lock on."

* * *

The back of Thunder XTrain Zord connects to the back of the silver train, as their couplings connect. The back of Fire Xtrain Zord connects to the back of the gold train, as their couplings connect.

The two linked trains then ride off in different directions before they start to ride toward each other, follows by the gold train coming to a stop, and its center opens up, with the silver train riding toward it.

* * *

"Keep it center…" Silver X Ranger says, as he starts to turn the lever to the side.

* * *

The silver train starts to ride through the gold train's center, before stopping halfway, causing the four zords to glow temporarily, then the top of the gold train's front section flies off.

* * *

Silver X Ranger pulls back on his controls, causing the riding machine to rise up, and then slides backward.

* * *

The united trains rises up like a giant "X", standing on the front of the gold train and Thunder XTrain Zord, as the cannon on top of spins around and stops diagonal from right shoulder, as the front of the silver train and Fire XTrain Zord lowers like arms. The top of the gold train's front section lands on top, forming a head, with its eyes glow for a moment.

* * *

Silver X Ranger, on his riding machine, is pulled up out of the floor into a new cockpit, as steam shoots out from the bottom.

* * *

The newly formed Megazord holds up its silver train arm before lowering it, with blue fire shoots out behind it.

"Extreme Megazord Striker Mode, ready!"

* * *

Red and Pink Squad Rangers are arriving near the docks, as civilians are running pass them.

Red Squad Ranger notices Sonya's running pass them, "Is that…?"

Pink Squad Ranger looks ahead, "Green Ranger!"

Red Squad Ranger turns to see him approaching them, "Green Ranger, where you been?"

"It's a long story," Green Squad Ranger says.

Pink Squad Ranger looks up, "Does that have something to do with it?"

Green Squad Ranger turns to look, "Part of it, actually."

Elsewhere, Red and Blue Vector Ranger are looking up.

Red Vector Ranger crosses his arms, "So his Zords can combine too, why am I not surprised."

* * *

Scales points his staff at the Extreme Megazord, "For getting in my way, I'm turning you into a fish fried!"

* * *

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're sunk," Silver X Ranger says.

* * *

Extreme Megazord takes on a battle stance, as sparks shoot off from its body.

Then Scales starts to swing his staff as Extreme Megazord swings its silver train arm.

* * *

Silver X Ranger pushes his controls.

* * *

Extreme Megazord swings its silver train arm, as sparks shoot off it, striking Scales, before raising its Fire XTrain arm.

* * *

Silver X Ranger pushes his controls.

* * *

Extreme Megazord strikes Scales with its Fire XTrain arm, as sparks shoot off it.

Extreme Megazord kicks Scales with its gold train leg, as sparks shoot off it, with both combatants turning.

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Bomblast, Chainlord, and Evillina are watching the battle on the large screen.

"At this rate, I will never get anyone to experiment on," Evillina clenches a fist.

"We can't have that," Chainlord says. "Bomblast, why don't you lent Scales a helping hand?"

"If that your wish," Bomblast nods his head.

* * *

Scales tries a low staff sweep, with Extreme Megazord raises its Thunder XTrain leg to avoid.

"C'mon, hold still!" Scales then tries more attacks at its feet, with Extreme Megazord avoiding each attempts.

Extreme Megazord then hops and spins to avoid another attempt, before it punches Scales with its Fire XTrain arm.

Scales then holds up his staff, "Find, I'll just scoop you up!"

* * *

"No, you won't!" Silver X Ranger yells.

* * *

Extreme Megazord punches with its silver train arm, as sparks fly off it, punching a hole through the staff's scoop.

Scales holds up the staff, looking at the huge hole in its scoop, "No, no, no, you ruined my perfect staff!" He puts his hand through the hole. "There now a huge hole in it! Look!"

Bomblast, on a nearby rooftop, walks to the edge and pulls up a brown pinecone-like object, with a silver column on top, before he throws it, "Rockgator, destroy!"

The object explodes into green energy which spreads out and forms a giant dark blue Rockgator next to Scales, as Bomblast turns away.

"A Rockgator, too?" Blue Vector Ranger realizes.

"This might be too much for him," Red Vector Ranger adds.

* * *

"So that a Rockgator, this might be fun," Silver X Ranger says.

* * *

Extreme Megazord takes its fighting stance, as sparks shoot off it.

"What you waiting for? Get him!" Scales slightly tabs the Rockgator's back with the bottom of his staff.

Rockgator takes a step forward, holds out its arms, as its start firing laser blasts.

* * *

Silver X Ranger turns the lever forward, so the "S" badge appears, he then turns the controls to the side, "Rail Switch!".

* * *

Extreme Megazord glows slightly, as explosions go off, before it flips to the side, with its head slides down, the cannon turns to the side, and the Megazord lands on its silver train and Fire XTrain legs, with the gold train and Thunder XTrain Zord now serving as its arms, and a different head, which has several gatling blasters on it, slides up in place.

* * *

Silver X Ranger and his riding machine is rising up through the Megazord, as the riding machine spins, before his Ranger suits glows slightly and he morphs into Gold X Ranger.

* * *

Gold X Ranger, on his riding machine, rises up in a new cockpit, with steams shooting out from the floor.

* * *

The Megazord slowly lowers is arms.

"Extreme Megazord Blaster Mode, ready!"

"It changed mode!" Red Vector and Squad Rangers, unknowingly, say in unison.

* * *

"Here I come," Gold X Ranger says.

* * *

The cannon on Extreme Megazord's torso turns outward and starts firing a gatling blast, blasting all around Scales and the Rockgator.

"That it, I'm out!" Scales throws his staff and starts to run away.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Gold X Ranger stands and holds up the Zord Striker, by a handle that came out from the bottom of the Zord, "First the pebble…" He then aims it forward.

* * *

Extreme Megazord places both arms on the outstretched cannon.

* * *

"Laser Fire Barrage!"

* * *

Extreme Megazord's eyes glow, follows by the gatling blasters on its head starting to fire either laser blasts or electric, then the cannon starts to firing gatling blasts, as well as fire or lightning blasts from the Megazord's knees.

All the blasts hit Rockgator, causing it to fall backward and is consumed in a large explosion.

Scales starts to back up, before he holds out his arms, "I still have one defense left!" A giant sphere surrounds Scales, before it turns into a giant fishbowl full of water as Scales starts to swim in it like a fish. "My bowl force shield is impenetrable!"

* * *

"We'll see about that," Gold X Ranger says, as he sits back down.

He turns the lever downward, causing the "V" symbol to appear, with the cockpit starting to turn.

* * *

"Rail Switch!"

Extreme Megazord flips to the side, switching back to Striker Mode.

* * *

"Now for the tuna," Silver X Ranger stands up and aims the Zord Striker.

* * *

The "X" on Extreme Megazord's chest glows, before it flies out, as the Megazord raises its arms, as images of the silver and gold trains ride pass it.

* * *

"Twin XTrain Slash!"

* * *

Extreme Megazord strikes forward with its silver train arm, as an image of Silver XTrain Zord flies by. Extreme Megazord then back with the arm, as an image of Fire XTrain Zord flies by.

Scales' fish bowl is shattered by both slashes, as the images of the XTrain Zords fly pass Scales, with electric circles his body, "He's right, I am sunk!"

Scales is consumed by a large explosion, as Extreme Megazord turns away.

* * *

"Since I am in this Ranger mode, then…" Silver X Ranger lowers the Zord Striker. "Victory, claimed."

* * *

Extreme Megazord lowers its silver train arm.

* * *

Later, Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking down a sidewalk.

"I don't believe you act so reckless," Bari says.

"I'm sorry, I know I made a mistake, I just…" Gavin responds.

"Did you learn anything about your uncle?" Nella asks.

"No, but X Ranger does appeared connected to Xevious Labs," Gavin explains.

"And…?" Bari asks.

"And, I do believed, X Ranger is someone to be trusted," Gavin adds.

"That good," Bari places a hand on Gavin's shoulder. "And I promise you, if your uncle is still alive, we will help you find him."

Nella nods in agreement, with Gavin smiles.

* * *

Zeke seats down in his chair in the unknown chamber, holding the XTrain Morpher.

"Are you okay, Zeke?" A.I. asks.

"Yeah, there wasn't a single stability issue with the Ranger powers," Zeke answers.

"That not what I meant," A.I. tells him.

"Right…" Zeke looks at his Morpher. "I've been so focused on my work, that I hadn't thought about Davus, which is difficult, all things considering."

"Do you want to talk about it?" A.I. asks. "You was his assistant."

"And he was my friend," Zeke says. "Which is why I must do everything in my power to finish what he started."

* * *

Inside Nether Mansion, Evillina approaches Chainlord, "Do you wished to see me… alone?"

"I do, Madame Evillina," Chainlord answers. "I got to say, I'm impressed with the pocket dimension you created for Scales."

"Your praise means a lot," Evillina bows slightly.

"And I wonder, can you construct a pocket dimension like that, on a larger scale?" Chainlord asks.

"I supposed, but why would you need something like that?" Evillina asks.

"I have long term plans in the work, and I must be prepared for anything that will come my way," Chainlord tells her.

* * *

In the woods surrounding the Nether Mansion, three monsters, covered in darkness and shadows, stand around.

"I heard another of Chainlord monsters bit it today," says one of the monsters, with large horns on his arms.

"What you expect, when Chainlord just sit around and watch," says one of the monsters, with pieces of capes hanging off his shoulders and back.

"It's true, Chainlord isn't much of a leader," the third monster says, stepping out in front of the other two. "Which is why someone must step up and prove himself… superior."

The three monsters start laughing.


	18. The Terror Legion

In the Nether Mansion, Bomblast stands in front of Chainlord with Madame Evillina to their master's side.

"Chainlord, Blizzsquid hadn't been seen for days," Bomblast starts. "I'm sure he's up to something, if you allow me to investigate…"

"No need, Bomblast," Chainlord says. "Whatever Blizzsquid is up to, it is no threat to me. So just leave him be."

"But Chainlord, Blizzsquid could be a danger…" Bomblast tells him.

"I'll say you have bigger issues to deal with."

Bomblast turns to see approaching them is Liofang, a red and violet lion monster, with a bone in his mouth and a gold safe in his chest. To his left is Horribull, a monster with large horns coming out of his arms, and a pair of horns wrapped around his neck, and another pair wrapped around the silver safe in his chest. To Liofang's right is Leafear, a monster covered in pieces of green capes, a claw-like left hand, a long nose and a silver safe in his chest.

"Ah, Liofang, Horribull, Leafear… the Terror Legion," Chainlord says. "What is the reason for this sudden visit?"

"Your incompetent as leader," Liofang answers.

"How dare you!" Bomblast starts to approach the three.

Horribull pushes Bomblast back, "Back off, one-eyed."

"Now now, Bomblast, if the Terror Legion has grievances toward my leadership, let them speak their peace," Chainlord says.

"Our grievances is toward your lack of leadership," Liofang says.

"You've done nothing but sit around, while your monsters are destroyed one after another," Leafear adds.

"If it wasn't for Chainlord, none of us would be here, with the weapons taken from VXS Vault," Bomblast reminds them.

"I wouldn't be so quick to defend him if I were you," Horribull starts. "After all, it was just before the vault raid that two more generals were destroyed. You could be next."

Chainlord clenches his cane, before he stands up to approach the Terror Legion, "So tell me, Liofang, do you honestly think you can do better then I have?"

"I know I can," Liofang walks up to Chainlord, with Horribull pushes Bomblast to the side, before he could stop him. Liofang holds up a hand and closes it, "I'll be happy to show you."

"There is no reason for any violence," Chainlord holds down Liofang's fist.

"Where is the fun in that?" Horribull asks.

"I have a better idea," Chainlord starts. "If you can claim the Rangers' Morphers and Zords, then I will gladly step down."

"I was planning on going after the Rangers and their Zords eventually," Liofang says, before he turns around. "Very well, I will destroy them and get their Zords, and then I will take over." Liofang turns to face Chainlord. "One way or another."

Liofang starts to leave, with Horribull and Leafear with him.

"See you later, losers," Leafear call out.

"They are a very… interesting lot," Evillina says, crossing her arms.

"That one way to describe them," Bomblast says, before he looks to Chainlord. "Are you sure about this, Chainlord? You never wanted us to go directly after the Rangers before."

"If the Terror Legion could defeat the Rangers, then Liofang will earn my position," Chainlord turns back, before he turns his head to Bomblast. "If they success…"

* * *

"The Terror Legion"

* * *

Wearing a blue tank top, Simon is quickly jogging through the park, on paved path. Further down the path, a gardener drops his rake onto the path as he turns to a bag of leaves, with Simon, not stopping, flips over the rake and continues down the path, as the gardener turns to watch him.

Simon continues around the path, before he walks over to a drinking fountain.

Not too far away, Zeke is sitting on a bench as he pulls his shoe off and dumps out small grains of sand, "Great, what I need, sand in my shoes." He slips the shoe back. "I don't believe you talked me into jogging around the park, A.I."

"Wasn't it Davus who said you should remain fit to help train your mind?" A.I.'s voice asks from Zeke's comm.

"I'm fit already," Zeke says, before he notices he is sitting on something. He pulls it out, revealing its a flier that reads "5K Race for Charity." "This is for a good cause, but there's got to be a better way to make money then running."

"But it is fun."

Zeke looks up to see Simon jogging toward him, "Simon, are you training for this 5K race?"

"You know it, why don't you join me?" Simon asks as he comes to a stop.

"No thanks," Zeke gets off the bench. "I already reached my quota today."

"You sure?" Simon asks. "Like I said, it could be a lot of fun, besides its good for your health."

"I'm sure, I exercise for exercise sake, but not for 'fun'," Zeke tells him.

"Yeah, sure…" Simon shrugs his shoulders.

Simon starts to jog away, when a man comes running into the park, before he falls down, "Help! Someone help!"

"What's wrong?" Zeke starts to help the man up.

The man breathes heavily, "I… worked in the warehouse district… when this monster with horns shown up…"

Zeke looks ahead to see Simon is already running in the direction the man came from, "Look like I'm getting more exercise today anyway." Zeke watches as the man sits down on the bench, as people are coming over to check on him, before Zeke runs ahead. "I just hope the others are on their way."

* * *

At the Golden City Library, a sign above the entrance reads "BOOK FAIR".

Janice's carrying a stack of books and places them on a long table placed in the center of the library, before she turns to Bari who is lining up books on the table.

"Thanks again for the help, this is a lot of work for just the couple of us," Janice says.

"Don't mention it, Ms. Baxter," Bari responds.

"Please, call me Janice, everyone do."

Bari watches as Janice turns away then he looks to Nella who walks up to beside him, "Although I don't like the idea of all three of us be away from the computer, in case there's any trouble."

Bari looks ahead to see Gavin is at the counter with Britt and Sonya.

"Don't worry, Bari," Nella starts. "I'm sure Hector will call us if the computer detected anything."

* * *

At the junkyard, Hector is sleeping next to a pile of junk. He snores slightly, before returning to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sonya, behind the counter, hands Gavin couple books, "This should be the last of the books donated for the book fair."

"Okay," Gavin responds, looking at them. "I'm surprised Simon not here to help."

Britt types couple keys at the computer before turns to face his friend, "Simon went out for his morning run. He should be back soon."

"I don't understand, where he's running to, or is he running from something?" Gavin asks.

"Neither, Gavin," Sonya snickers. "He's just running for exercise."

"I understand… I think…" Gavin turns away from the counter with the books.

"Gavin's kinda a weird one, is he?" Britt asks, before returning to the computer.

"Are you really one to talk, Britt?" Sonya walks away, with Britt looks over his shoulder.

Gavin places the book down on the table and looks to Nella, "Have you heard of 'running for exercise'?"

* * *

Outside a warehouse, a group of people are running away, as Horribull exits the building, "Where everyone's going?" Horribull starts laughing, before he looks around. "I wonder how long I have to wait till some Rangers start showing up?"

"Not long!"

Horribull turns to see Blue Vector Ranger flips through the air and delivers a double kick, knocking Horribull back couple steps.

At the same time, Zeke runs over to the side of the building, peeking around the corner.

"Okay, it looks like it will be just the two of us, in that case," Zeke steps over to the side of the building and looks ahead. "It's Morphin' Time!"

He turns his XTrain Morpher and aims forward, "Silver Ranger, On Track!"

Zeke morphs into Silver X Ranger.

"Just one Ranger, I can handle that," Horribull says, before he is blasted a couple times.

"But can you handle two?" Silver X Ranger asks, as he steps up next to Blue Vector Ranger with his XTrain Morpher aimed.

"X Ranger, what are you doing here?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"What can I say, I never shy away from a party," Silver X Ranger answers.

"Then you're in luck for a party you will never forget," Horribull says.

"I don't have patience for this," Blue Vector Ranger takes a step ahead. "We'll taking your weapon…"

Suddenly Leafear grabs his outstretched arm, "Sorry, but I think not." Quickly, Leafear spins in front of him and uses a corkscrew-like long sword to strike Blue Vector Ranger, knocking him back.

"Blue Ranger!" Silver X Ranger starts to rush toward his friend, when suddenly someone grabs him by the shoulder, spins him around before Liofang strikes him with his hand, knocking the Ranger back.

"Look like we got two Rangers, it better then I could hope for," Liofang says, as Leafear and Horribull stand next to him.

Silver X Ranger, on the ground, turns to look at the three monsters, when he notices Liofang's safe, "What?! A gold safe!"

"I don't care if his safe is polka-dot, I'll still empty it!" Blue Vector Ranger rushes toward the monsters with his VS Morpher.

"Blue Ranger, wait!" Silver X Ranger calls out.

Blue Vector Ranger fires his Morpher, with Horribull stands in front of Liofang to shield him, "You gonna have to be faster than that."

"Is this fast enough?!" Blue Vector Ranger jumps up, off Horribull's shoulder, before, in midair, launches a spin kick, knocking Leafear out of the way.

Blue Vector Ranger then lands in front of Liofang, and quickly places his Blue Plane Zord onto his safe.

"_1-1-0! ERROR!"_

"What?!" Blue Vector Ranger exclaims, before Liofang grabs his outstretched arm and pulls him up straight.

"Sorry, kid, but not good enough," Liofang says.

Silver X Ranger returns to his feet with his X Sword, "How about this?"

Silver X Ranger charges before he blocks Leafear's sword, which forces him back in a small spin, before he ducks under Horribull's arm swipe.

Liofang, still holding Blue Vector Ranger's wrist, pulls him to the side, before he slams his hand in the Ranger's chest, striking him couple of times, then pulls him over again, letting go and then kick the Ranger.

Blue Vector Ranger falls onto the ground and looks up to see Silver X Ranger is struggling with Leafear's sword, with Horribull next to them. He then quickly gets up and starts running.

"I can still take your weapon!" Blue Vector Ranger grabs Horribull's back and pushes him away, causing Silver X Ranger and Leafear to stop and look in their direction.

"Such a fickle Ranger," Liofang says, before he looks over to the other two combatants. "Although I can destroy you, instead."

Silver X Ranger backs away from Leafear, while keeping his X Sword up, "Lucky me."

Blue Vector Ranger, using his Grab Blade, strikes at Horribull, who blocks the attack with one arm, before using his other for an arm swipe. Blue Vector Ranger ducks under the attack, before strikes at his chest with his Grab Blade. Horribull then shoulder charges, knocking Blue Vector Ranger back.

"You really making me hot under the collar, Ranger," Horribull says, as he holds up his hands. "So I'll return the favor!"

Horribull stretches out his hands, as waves of hot air hits Blue Vector Ranger, who tries to shield himself with his arms, "What?! What are you?!"

Silver X Ranger is knocked onto the ground, with Liofang starting to approach him, before Leafear looks to the side.

"Horribull activated his weapon," Leafear realizes, with Liofang turns to look.

Silver X Ranger looks to see Blue Vector Ranger falls to his knees, "It getting… so hot…"

"Not good…" Silver X Ranger says, before he holds up his XTrain Morpher and fires it at Leafear, who blocks with his sword. He then runs over and kicks Horribull in the back, knocking him to the side. "Out of the way, hornhead."

Silver X Ranger helps Blue Vector Ranger to his feet, as Liofang and Leafear walk over to Horribull.

"Blue Ranger, can you run?" Silver X Ranger asks his friend, with Blue Vector Ranger nods his head.

"And where do you think you'll be going?" Liofang asks.

"Sorry, but that would be telling," Silver X Ranger fires his morpher at the ground, creating small explosions of dust in front of the two Rangers.

Horribull runs through the dust as it evaporates, only to find the Rangers are gone, "They escaped."

"And because you activated your weapon, more Rangers are on their way," Leafear tells him. "Which went against our plan of not activating our weapons and drawing in every Rangers in the city."

Horribull turns to face the two, "Oh, Liofang, I am so sorry. I'll make it up to you and find the two Rangers who escaped."

Horribull turns and runs away, with Leafear turns to their boss, "Now what?"

"Let's Horribull handles those two, and we'll prepare for any Rangers that might show up to play hero," Liofang says.

* * *

Back at the Golden City Library, it is full of people checking out the book fair, with Janice and the unmorphed Squad Rangers helping out the people. Sonya walks over to Britt, who is behind the counter, holding a lock box.

"Already, this had been the library's most successful book fair," Sonya says.

"That's great…" Britt starts, before his phone beeps, with him pulls out his phone to check. "Although we might missed the rest of it."

"Even with Bari and the others here helping, we can't just leave," Sonya says, before she sighs. "And of course, Simon don't bring his phone when he's jogging."

"It'll be fine, Tabitha should be here soon," Britt says.

Sonya looks over to see her friends and Janice, before looks over to Britt, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Silver X Ranger is helping Blue Vector Ranger through between two buildings, with Blue Vector Ranger having trouble remain standing. Eventually Silver X Ranger lowers his friend, so he can seat.

"So hot… can't breathe…" Blue Vector Ranger lies his head back against the side of the building.

"You need to demorph," Silver X Ranger tells him, with his friend just seats motionless. "I already know who you are, Simon."

Blue Vector Ranger looks to him and then lowers his head, as his body glows blue and he demorphs.

Simon sigh heavily, "How long have you known?"

"That not important," Silver X Ranger says. "How you feels?"

"Better now… that I got some clean air," Simon says.

"That's a relief," Silver X Ranger places a hand to his chin. "Now we have to get Horribull's weapon before he cooks us again."

"Speaking of which…" Simon starts. "Why couldn't I opened that other monster's safe."

"It was a gold safe, they more secure than the other ones," Silver X Ranger explains.

"Great, so we can't open it?" Simon asks.

"Perhaps we could…" Silver X Ranger gets up and walks a couple steps away. "I have a theory, we might be able to open a gold safe using two Zords."

"Theory, huh?" Simon responds. "Hadn't got a chance to test it?"

"As a matter of fact," Silver X Ranger turns to face his friend. "No."

"Wonderful…" Simon says, when a loud bang draws his attention to the direction they came from.

"Sound like our new playmate is searching for us," Silver X Ranger hurries to Simon and help him to his feet. "And you still not one hundred percent. C'mon."

With Silver X Ranger helping Simon, they continue down the path they're on.

* * *

Red and Yellow Vector Rangers walk around outside a warehouse, looking around.

"No sight of anyone here," Yellow Vector Ranger states. "You sure this is the spot?"

"I am," Red Vector Ranger puts a hand to his chin. "Hopefully the Squad Rangers didn't beat us here."

Yellow Vector Ranger takes a couple steps away, "We not too far from the park, perhaps Blue Ranger already show up."

"Maybe," Red Vector Ranger turns to his friend, when he suddenly turns around, only to see Leafear strikes at him with his sword.

Red Vector Ranger falls down, with Yellow Vector Ranger spins around and rushes over her friend, "Red Ranger!"

Yellow Vector Ranger aims her VS Morpher, when Liofang grabs her wrist and pulls it back, "You should worry about yourself." Liofang pulls her around and then strikes her with his hand, knocking her to the side and next to Red Vector Ranger.

The two Vector Rangers start to stand up as Leafear and Liofang stand to each other.

"Ah, two more Vector Ranger," Leafear starts. "Now we can add to the collection, once Horribull done."

"Two more?" Yellow Vector Ranger realizes, and turns to her friend. "Then Blue Ranger had been here."

"Yeah, and it sound like there's a third monster," Red Vector Ranger adds.

"That right, not that you will be around long enough to meet him," Liofang threats.

"We'll see about that, kittykat," Red Vector Ranger says, before the two Vector Rangers rush forward.

* * *

Silver X Ranger looks around a corner, "Look like we lost Horribull."

"Good," Simon performs a spin kick. "And I think I'm back at hundred percent."

Silver X Ranger then notice a flier for the 5K race on the building, "They really want people to know about this race."

"It is for a good cause," Simon comments as he stretches his arm. "Also my father helped to start the charity."

"Your father did?" Silver X Ranger looks over to him.

"Yeah, he always believed that proper exercise will bring better health," Simon starts. "So he set up this charity and race. I even planned on entering the race with him…"

Silver X Ranger watches as Simon looks down, before he looks over to the flier and whispers to himself, "Well done, Zeke…"

"Anyway, we should go and find Horribull," Simon looks back up. "Perhaps we can sneak up on him."

Silver X Ranger nods his head, before looking over to the building, "Do you hear that?"

Suddenly, Horribull slams through the wall and bash into Silver X Ranger, knocking him to the side.

Simon watches as they go, "So much for sneaking on him."

Silver X Ranger rolls away, as Horribull comes to a stop, "So tell me, X Ranger, did little boy blue abandoned you?"

"Trust me, he's closer than you might think," Silver X Ranger returns to his feet.

Several feet behind Horribull, Simon nods his head, turns to the side, "It's Morphin' Time!"

He slides his Zord onto his Morpher.

"_Blue Plane Zord! 2-6-0!"_

He then aims it forward, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

Horribull is blasted in the back, then looks around to see Blue Vector Ranger approaching him, with his VS Morpher aimed.

"So you are close by," Horribull says. "You gonna regret that."

"I seriously doubt that," Blue Vector Ranger starts firing his Morpher.

* * *

Yellow Vector Ranger flips to the side, before dodging Leafear's sword, then grabs it and spins around under the sword follows by a kick which Leafear blocks with his free hand. Leafear then pulls his sword free and tries to strike her, but Yellow Vector Ranger rolls under the attack.

Yellow Vector Ranger then sees Red Vector Ranger on some stands blasting Liofang, "These guys are stronger than normal flunkies." She then dodges a sword strike and catches another attempt.

Red Vector Ranger flips away from Liofang's arm swipe, before Leafear pushes his opponent away.

"We're no flunkies," Liofang pushes away Red Vector Ranger's Morpher in mid blast, grabs the Ranger by the arm and pulled him to his side. "We're the Terror Legion!" He then delivers a powerful hand push, sending the Ranger flying backward, who flips onto his feet.

"Terror Legion, huh?" Red Vector Ranger stands back up. "It doesn't matter what you call yourself, it will still end the same. We'll take your weapon!"

Red Vector Ranger aims his VS Morpher, when he notices Yellow Vector Ranger falling toward him, before she rolls over to him.

"Big talk for such small Rangers," Leafear says, as Red Vector Ranger walks next to his fallen friend.

Red Vector Ranger fires his Morpher at Leafear, whose safe glows before he rolls his arms around, with the blasts flying pass him and hits the ground behind Leafear.

"What?!" Red Vector Ranger exclaims.

"Now you seen my power," Leafear says.

Liofang steps in front of Leafear, with his left hand glowing, "Now taste mine!" Liofang delivers a powerful claw slash, which sends energy slashes toward the two Rangers, with a huge explosion erupts around them. "That wasn't too hard after all."

The two monsters turn around to leave, as the explosion clears revealing Red Vector Ranger holding the Mega Shield, with Yellow Vector Ranger behind him.

"That was a close one," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Now what?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

Red Vector Ranger turns his head to look at her, "We better go and find Simon."

* * *

Silver X Ranger dodges Horribull's arm swipe, follows by Blue Vector Ranger dodges, before Silver X Ranger blocks couple kicks from Horribull. Silver X Ranger rolls away, as Horribull turns and spins at Blue Vector Ranger, who rolls away from the attack. Blue Vector Ranger then grabs Horribull by the shoulder horns, before Horribull pushes the Ranger at a column, which he flips off from. Horribull then charges at Blue Vector Ranger, but Silver X Ranger gets in the way and blocks him, with Horribull pushes the Ranger back.

Coming to a stop, Silver X Ranger, still pushing against Horribull, grabs his XTrain Morpher, and turns it, pushing Horribull back, "Rail Switch, Gold Ranger!"

Silver X Ranger holds the Morpher to the side and fires, which shoots out the "S" badge, with the Ranger spins away from Horribull's arm swipe, as the badge hits, with his body glows and he morphs into Gold X Ranger. Gold X Ranger then flips high up to avoid a low leg sweep and lands on the same spot. Horribull throws a punch, but Gold X Ranger blocks with his X Baton, before strikes him on the arm and on the chest.

As Horribull doubles over, Gold X Ranger grabs him and spins him around, before holding onto the monster from the back, "Blue Ranger, here's your chance!"

"Right!" Blue Vector Ranger slides his Zord off his Morpher and runs ahead to the pair, placing it on Horribull's safe.

"_7-1-5!"_

"Stop this, at once!" Horribull protests.

"We'll be taking this," Blue Vector Ranger pulls out what appeared to be a gold watch.

"You'll pay for that, Rangers!" Horribull yells, before starts swinging his arms randomly, pulling Gold X Ranger off, and causing Blue Vector Ranger to dodge and roll over to his friend, as Red and Yellow Vector Rangers arrive several feet behind them.

"Nice timing," Blue Vector Ranger notices.

"Sorry for the wait, we ran into couple clowns, one with a long nose," Red Vector Ranger jokes.

"Enough of the banter!" Horribull swings his arm, forcing Blue Vector Ranger to dodge. "I'm gonna crush you all!"

Gold X Ranger blocks Horribull, before spins around and holds back his arm, "I'm not one to agree with beef, but maybe we should focus on him."

"Right!" Red and Yellow Vector Rangers both hold up their Grab Blades.

Gold X Ranger pushes Horribull into a spin, before strikes him couple times with his X Baton and then roundhouse kicks him. Horribull is knocked back and rolls across the ground, before he returns to his feet, as Blue Vector Ranger steps out in front of Gold X Ranger and blasts the monster, forcing him to turn. Yellow Vector Ranger then strikes Horribull in the back twice, as Red Vector Ranger runs over, spins and strikes Horribull with his Grab Blade.

Horribull spins around and falls down before returning to his feet, as Blue Vector Ranger runs pass his friends, jumps, and performs a roundhouse kick in midair, sending Horribull flying backward.

Gold X Ranger walks ahead as he turns his XTrain Morpher, "Rail Switch, Silver Ranger!" He fires to the side, shooting out a large red card and "V" symbol, which flies to him, as his suit glows and he morphs into Silver X Ranger. "How about we end this my friends? Morph Zord!"

Morph Zord flies down between Silver X Ranger and Yellow Vector Ranger, with her asking, "Why does it always appeared when you called for it?"

"I have a way with Zords?" Silver X Ranger guesses, as Morph Zord flies into Red Vector Ranger's hand.

"Whatever, let's do this," Red Vector Ranger slides the Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Morph Zord!"_

Two more Red Vector Rangers appear, with them holding Grab Blades.

As Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers stand next to him, Silver X Ranger holds up his X Baton, turns down the lever, with the sword extend out.

"I will destroy you all, for Liofang!" Horribull threatens.

Silver X Ranger turns the X Sword's lever to the midpoint before turns it back down, as the Vector Rangers ready their Morphers or Grab Blades, with energy gathering on them.

Silver X Ranger draws an X with his X Sword. "X Slash!"

"Final Vector Blast!"

Silver X Ranger and two Red Vector Rangers fire off their strikes, as the main Red Vector Ranger and Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers fire their blasts, all of which collides with Horribull, consuming him in a large explosion.

As the explosion clears, Madame Evillina is seen standing there, "Now, where was all that bravado, Horribull?" She holds up her hands, before shoots out a green orb. "Now, to give our friend here a power boost."

The green orb hits Horribull's damaged safe, which levitates and flies to above the city, before green energy spreads out and forms a giant Horribull, "For the Terror Legion! For Liofang! I will destroy you all!"

"This guy doesn't know which to quit," Red Vector Ranger comments.

"Tell me about it," Blue Vector Ranger adds.

"Now, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, mind lending me hand?" Silver X Ranger holds out the Fire and Thunder XTrain Zords.

"Sure, why not," Blue Vector Ranger says as each he and Yellow Vector Ranger takes a XTrain Zord.

The two Vector Rangers, with the XTrain Zords on their Morphers, turn their barrels.

"_Thunder XTrain Zord! Fire XTrain Zord!"_

They run ahead, aims their Morphers, and fires.

* * *

"Thunder XTrain Zord, launch!"

"Fire XTrain Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Silver XTrain Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!" Silver X Ranger commands.

* * *

"Extreme Megazord Striker Mode, ready!"

* * *

"Vector Megazord, ready!"

* * *

The two Megazords stand side by side.

* * *

"We'll take the lead, X Ranger," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"By all means, go ahead," Silver X Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Megazord blocks Horribull's arm swipe, before he back hands it.

* * *

Silver X Ranger pushes on his controls.

* * *

Extreme Megazord punches Horribull, who turns and is hit by both of Vector Megazord's arms. Horribull pushes Vector Megazord back and turns to see Extreme Megazord strikes with its silver train arm, as sparks shoot off it, knocking Horribull back. Then Vector Megazord, with its saw arm, and Extreme Megazord, with its silver train arm, punch forward together, knocking Horribull back.

* * *

"You should've quit while you were ahead," Blue Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"I'm not done, not by a long shot," Horribull says, before steam shoot out of his chest and then charges ahead, like a real bull.

* * *

"Brace yourself!" Silver X Ranger warns.

* * *

Horribull collides, as Extreme Megazord's silver train arm hits his right arm.

* * *

"Right!" Yellow Vector Ranger pushes her controls.

* * *

Vector Megazord's saw arm hits Horribull's other arm, then Horribull continues his charging, pushing both Megazords backward.

* * *

"We will never be able to stop his charge at this rate," Blue Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"Then let's don't stop it," Silver X Ranger suggests.

* * *

"I'll send you to the moon!" Horribull pushes upward.

* * *

Silver X Ranger pushes his X Sword's level forward, causing the "S" badge to appears.

* * *

Vector Megazord and Extreme Megazord are flip to the side, with Extreme Megazord switching to Blaster Mode. Horribull looks ahead in surprised.

"Extreme Megazord Blaster Mode, ready!"

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Gold X Ranger stands and holds up the Zord Striker by the handle, "How about we send you to the moon." He then aims it forward.

* * *

Extreme Megazord places both arms on the outstretched cannon.

* * *

"Laser Fire Barrage!"

* * *

Extreme Megazord's eyes glow, follows by the gatling blasters on its head starting to fire either laser blasts or electric, then the cannon starts to firing gatling blasts, as well as fire or lightning blasts from the Megazord's knees.

All the blasts hit Horribull, breaking off his two shoulder horns, "No, my precious horns!"

* * *

"And we not done," Gold X Ranger says, before he starts to turn his controls.

* * *

Extreme Megazord flips to the side, as the Blue Plane Zord and Yellow Copter Zord separates from Vector Megazord, and Fire and Thunder XTrain Zords take their place.

Vector Megazord then swings its Thunder XTrain arm, releasing an electric blast, follows by holds up its Fire XTrain arm and fires two flaming blasts from the barrels.

The attacks hit Horribull, causing explosions to erupt all around him.

Extreme Megazord, reassembled in Striker Mode, stands ready.

* * *

"Now we're done," Silver X Ranger stands up and aims the Zord Striker.

* * *

The "X" on Extreme Megazord's chest glows, before it flies out, as the Megazord raises its arms, as images of the silver and gold trains ride pass it.

* * *

"Twin XTrain Slash!"

* * *

Extreme Megazord strikes forward with its silver train arm, as an image of Silver XTrain Zord flies by. Extreme Megazord then back with the arm, as an image of Fire XTrain Zord flies by.

Horribull is hit by both slashes, as the images of the XTrain Zords fly pass him, with electric circles his body, "Liofang, forgive me!"

Horribull is consumed in a huge explosion, as both Megazords lower their arms.

* * *

"And with that, victory…" Silver X Ranger starts.

* * *

"Claimed," Red Vector Ranger finishes.

* * *

Back at the Golden City Library, Nella, holding couple books, walks pass Bari who had crosses his arms, "Is everything okay, Bari?"

"I just had a funny feeling that we missed something," Bari answers.

"Like what?" Nella asks.

Bari shrugs his shoulders, before the two friends return to work.

* * *

At the junkyard, Hector is still sleeping, when he snores.

* * *

Later at the Golden City Library, Zeke is closing up a box on the long table, when Janice walks pass him, "Thanks Zeke for helping with the clean up."

"Don't mention it, I'm just sorry I wasn't here to help earlier," Zeke responds, before he picks up the box.

"It's not a big deal, Britt and Sonya just disappeared," Bari picks up one end of the table, with Britt picks up the other and they start to carry it toward the back of the library.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Britt says.

Zeke takes the box over to the counter and places it down, as he looks over to Simon typing at the computer, "Listen, Simon, I'm sorry about what I said earlier about exercising."

"It's okay, I understand people have different feelings about exercising," Simon says.

"Yeah, though I've been thinking about it, and I was wondering if it's too late to sign up for the race," Zeke says.

Simon looks up at his friend, "You sure?"

Zeke nods and smiles, "Besides I heard it was for a good cause."

Simon shares his friend's smile.

* * *

Inside a warehouse, Liofang walks out into the center of the building, "I always knew Horribull's anger will be the end of him. But still…" Liofang turns to face Leafear. "To destroy him! The Rangers had made a grave mistake."

"Don't worry about it, Liofang," Leafear waves a reassuring hand, before he turns and starts to walk away. "And I will make up for Horribull's defeat… with my own, wonderful plan."


	19. Unlucky Charm

Hector is walking down a sidewalk, whistling, when he notices a crowd of people in front of a man with a long nose and wearing a brim hat.

"Come one, come all, and check out these," the long nose man holds up couple pendants, each has a pair of leaves at the end. "Lucky charms. With one of them, you never have to worry about anything. Bad luck is a thing of the past, good fortune will be your future!"

"Get real, there is no such thing as luck, good or bad," one man says.

"Ah, I see we have a skeptic," the long nose man takes a step closer and holds out a pendant. "Here, why don't you take one out for a test drive?"

The man looks at the pendant dangling in front of him, rolls his eyes, and then takes the pendant, putting it around his neck. The man looks at the long nose man who waves a hand a little. The man turns around and starts to walk, when he suddenly steps on a banana peel, trips and flips, landing perfectly on his feet.

He then picks up off the ground a dollar bill, "Wow, a five dollar bill."

"See?! Bad luck is turn into good luck, misfortune is turn into fortune…" the long nose man says, as he watches the people staring at the man, before he holds up both hands, with several pendants dangling from them. "Did I mention, they are free!"

Suddenly, people start to crowd the long nose man, "I take one." "Me too." "I want one too."

Hector rubs his chin, "Lucky charm, huh…"

* * *

Shortly, Hector is walking down the sidewalk, wearing a lucky charm pendant, whistling.

"Hey, Hector!"

Hector turns to see Nella, with Bari and Gavin are crossing the street to him, "Oh, hi there, guys. What are you doing here?"

"We're on our way to the library," Nella says. "I'm guessing you also on your way there."

"Yeah, that's right," Hector responds, as the four friends continue walking down the sidewalk.

"Wow, Nella, how you able to deduce that?" Gavin asks.

"I remembered that Sonya said Janice has the day off today," Nella explains, as Hector looks embarrassed.

"I still don't understand," Gavin says.

Bari places a hand on Gavin's shoulder, "I'll explain later, Gavin."

* * *

Hector, Nella, Bari, and Gavin enter the library to find Britt, Sonya, and Simon at the counter and in the center of the library is Janice talking with a young man in a business suit.

"I got to say I love the classics," the young man says.

"Then you will love our classic section, we actually got some first editions," Janice responds.

"Marvelous," the young man replies.

Hector approaches the pair, "Hum, hi there… Jerome."

The young man, Jerome, turns to face him, "Oh, I wasn't expecting to see you here, Hector."

"Do you two know each other?" Janice asks, pointing her finger back and forward between the pair.

"Yes, Janice… this is Jerome… my younger brother," Hector explains, surprising the unmorphed Rangers.

* * *

"Unlucky Charm"

* * *

In the Xevious Lab's unknown chamber, Zeke is sitting in his chair, holding the XTrain Morpher and a silver pen, which is shooting a thin laser at the Morpher, scorching it slightly.

"You know, the Zords' self-repairing systems could fix any minor damage," A.I. says.

"I know," Zeke turns in his chair to face A.I.'s computer. "But it helps to keep me busy. Especially since I haven't gotten anywhere in getting both teams together, and now there's the Terror Legion."

"Well, two of them at least," A.I. starts. "Is that enough to be considered a legion?"

"Either way, I just hope that program could help with the gold safe," Zeke looks at the other computer, which has a silver flash drive sticking out, as the words "PROGRAM DOWNLOADED" appeared on screen.

* * *

Back at the library, the scene continues as before, with Janice walks over to Hector, "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, you never mention it before," Nella adds.

"Well, we've been… out of touch," Hector explains.

"That's one way of putting it," Jerome whispers, which Nella notices. He then starts to motion toward the entrance. "Sorry, but I have to go, don't want to run late."

Hector watches as Jerome exits.

* * *

As Jerome walks away from the Golden City Library, Hector comes out, "Jerome, wait up."

"I don't have time, Hector," Jerome doesn't stops walking.

"Why didn't you tell me you're back in town?" Hector asks.

Jerome stops and turns, "I came back for business, and I surely didn't expect to see you at a library."

"I'm friends with the people who work here," Hector explains.

"I see…" Jerome looks to the side, before facing his brother. "Still wasting time with your junkyard?"

"I'm not wasting my time…" Hector starts.

"When the last time you show any sort of profit?" Jerome asks.

"There's more to life than making money," Hector tells him. "I'm enjoying my life, having fun. Remember when we said that no matter what we do, we'll enjoy ourselves."

"Yeah, well, I grew up," Jerome then notices the pendant hanging off Hector's neck. "And why are you wearing a leaf around your neck?"

Hector holds the pendant, "It's a lucky charm."

"Lucky…?!" Jerome rolls his eyes. "It would seem like you hadn't grown up."

Jerome turns and walks away, with Hector looks slightly, before he turns to see Nella at the library's entrance, with the door opened.

"Hum, tell Janice and the others, I have to go," Hector turns back and walks away.

* * *

The long nose man walks through a warehouse, holding up one of the lucky charm pendants, approaches Liofang, who has his back to him, "May I interest you in a lucky charm?"

Liofang turns to face him, "So did you succeed in spreading your little trinkets?"

"This is not a trinket," the long nose man waves the pendant before scoops it up in his hand, and then grabs his shoulder, causing his body to shimmers, before he turns into Leafear, and holds up a disc-like device. "This holo-disguise unit is a trinket." He looks at it. "I hope Madame Evillina doesn't mind I 'borrowed' it from her lab."

"And what's your lucky charms?" Liofang asks.

"The perfect trap," Leafear responds.

* * *

Back at the library, Nella leans with her back against the counter, "I don't understand how Hector and his brother could not get along. I mean, I always wanted a sibling."

"Unfortunately, having siblings not always perfect," Janice starts. "My sister and I… we used to fight a lot as kids."

"I didn't know that," Sonya says, as she lays her arms on the counter, next to Britt and Simon.

"We grew out of that, and became best of friends," Janice explains. "Although that might not have happened if we hadn't have a mediator."

"A mediator?" Bari asks.

"Yeah, a third party who helped us to come to an agreement and get along," Janice begins. "Sonya's mom and I had our mother, if it wasn't for her we might've not been so close."

"A mediator…" Nella looks down, before perking up. "That's it."

Nella then quickly run out of the library, with her friends watching in confusion.

"I just don't understand…" Gavin starts. "Why you start talking about parties?"

Bari places a hand over his face.

* * *

Later, at Hector's junkyard, Bari and Gavin enter to find Hector sitting in the middle of the junkyard, looking at the pendant in his hand. Bari and Gavin look at each other as they approach him.

"Hum, Hector, are you okay?" Bari asks.

"Yeah… just thinking…" Hector says, as Nella enters.

"Oh, good, you're here," Nella says. "I have a surprise for you."

"Normally I love surprises, especially when I don't see them coming, but right now, Nella…" Hector looks up to see Jerome entering, before Hector quickly stands up with a huge smile. "Jerome!"

"Hector…" Jerome says, before he looks over to Nella. "You told me he was hurt."

"I… think his feelings are hurt…" Nella nervously responds.

"Seriously," Jerome says, before he turns away to leave.

"Jerome, wait," Hector walks up to his brother.

"Nella, a word," Bari says, with Nella walks over to him and Gavin. "What are you doing, Nella?"

"That more than a word," Gavin says.

"I'm trying to help Hector, been a mediator, like Janice and Sonya's mom had their mother," Nella explains.

"Except that their mother, and you're essential a stranger," Bari says.

"I know, it just…" Nella starts.

"I don't have time for this," Jerome says. "I only came back to town for a business meeting, and if I don't leave now, I'm gonna be late."

"Yeah, because your job is more important than anything else," Hector says, causing the three unmorphed Rangers to look over to them.

"I never said that," Jerome tells him.

"No, you just leave town after high school and only came back for certain holidays, the occasional birthdays, and our parents'…" Hector starts, before stopping himself. "You left and never looked back."

"I'm sorry for growing up and wanting to make something of myself, unlike you, who stand here for years with literally piles of trash," Jerome looks around, before he notices the pendant in Hector's hand and the one around his neck. "Do you really need two of those stupid lucky charms?"

Hector looks at the pendant in his hand, before dangling it, "Actually, after I left the library, I found the guy who was giving them out and get another… for you."

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Liofang walks up to stand next to Leafear.

"So, old friend, when will it truly begins?" Liofang asks, with Leafear laughs slightly.

* * *

A woman enters the library, while wearing a lucky charm pendant.

"_Any second now, the end begins…"_

* * *

"I don't want a lucky charm, Hector," Jerome tells his brother. "I don't know why I came here."

Jerome starts to walk away, when Nella steps forward, "Because you're worried about him."

Jerome stops and turns to face her, "Why do you care?"

"Hector's my friend, and I know from personal experience how important family connection is," Nella says.

"You too?" Bari asks.

"Yeah…" Nella looks from Bari then back to Jerome. "I didn't had an easy time growing up. Part of what helped is my family. And, I don't know, want to help Hector with his family, with his brother."

"That's sweet, but it's not that simple," Jerome tells her.

"It's not?" Hector asks, before he approaches Jerome. "We might spend our lives differently, but we're still brothers. We should be able to bury the hatchet."

Jerome looks at his brother, before he looks at the pendant dangling in Hector's hands and then takes it in hand, "You know… I kind of admire how you could live your life. All carefree."

Hector smiles slightly, "I admire how business wavy…"

"Savvy, its business savvy," Jerome interrupts.

"Right, well… it's still impressive," Hector says. "I mean, you did our parents taxes when you were fifteen."

"Thirteen, actually," Jerome corrects, causing small smiles from everyone.

* * *

Back at the library, the woman is looking at a bookshelf, while Simon is sweeping on the other side of it. The woman takes a book from the shelf and starts to turn, as Simon turns and bumps the handle of his broom against the bookshelf, causing it to start to fall.

Simon starts to turn his head, "Watch out!"

The woman turns to see the bookshelf starting to fall only to stop at the edge of its bottom, balancing in place but not falling. Britt and Sonya hurry around the corner, as Simon pulls the bookshelf back onto its spot.

"Are you okay?" Sonya asks the woman, as Britt looks at the bookshelf.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the woman responds.

"But how did that happen?" Britt asks, before he turns to Sonya and the woman. "I never see something like that."

"It must be because of this," the woman holds up the pendant hanging around her neck. "My lucky charm."

* * *

"I can feel it," Leafear starts to spread out his arms. "My lucky charms are ready to bloom."

* * *

Suddenly, leaves start to erupt from the woman's pendant, and spreads over her body, covering her completely in leaves, to the unmorphed Vector Rangers surprised.

"What just happened?!" Simon asks.

"It's the pendant…" Sonya realizes.

"Hector…" Britt adds.

* * *

At the junkyard, Hector offers a handshake to his brother, "Start over?"

"Yeah, sure…" Jerome accepts the handshake, when suddenly leaves erupt from Hector's pendant, starting to cover him. "Hector!"

At that moment, leaves erupt from the pendant in Jerome's hand, starting to cover him.

"Hector! Jerome!" Nella yells, as she and the other unmorphed Rangers watch, shocked.

"I'm… sorry, Jerome…" Hector says, as the leaves cover everything but his head.

"No… I'm sorry…" Jerome's entire body is covered except for his head, as he leans toward Hector, with them barely hugging, as their heads become covered in leaves.

The unmorphed Squad Rangers watch, horrified, with Nella looking down.

* * *

Zeke continues to score the XTrain Morpher with the laser pen, before stopping, "There, done."

"And perhaps not a moment too soon," A.I. says.

"What? Did we detected a weapon?" Zeke asks.

"No, but there are reports throughout the city about lucky charm pendants covering people in leaves," A.I. explains.

"Pendants, huh?" Zeke hold his pen holding hand to his chin. "There might be a way to track that."

* * *

Nella walks up to Hector and Jerome covered in leaves, "Was this a monster's weapon?"

"I don't believe so, if it was, we would've gotten an alert," Gavin says. "This must be something else."

"It look like this stuff came out of the pendants," Bari brushes one leave with his fingers. "I should've known giving them out for free was suspicious."

"We need to free them," Nella pulls off two leaves, only for both leaves to regrow back in the same spot.

"It look like the only way to free our friends is destroy the monster responsible," Gavin realizes.

"But if it wasn't caused by a weapon's power, how can we find the monster?" Nella asks.

"Well…" Gavin places a hand to his chin. "To activate this hours after giving away the pendant, the monster must've given off an energy signal to trigger any pendants in someone's possession. He might've already gave off the energy signal, but it could exist in the air in a reduced, residual mount. If we can detect this energy residue, we should be able to track it back to its source."

"Okay, good, get started on that," Bari instructs, with Gavin nods his head and turns to the house. Bari then looks over Nella, who is watching the two brothers. "Nella…"

"They finally start to get along again, and now this happens…" Nella says.

Bari places a hand on her shoulder, "Nella, you gave them a chance to repair their relationship, now we will give them a chance to see it through."

Nella nods her head, before the two of them start to walk toward the house.

* * *

Red Jet Zord, Blue Plane Zord, and Yellow Copter Zord fly through the air.

* * *

"You sure the lab's computer got a lock on this energy signal?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

* * *

"I might not be as good with computers as my father was, but I am certain we are following this to its source," Blue Vector Ranger responds.

* * *

"Hope so, the warehouse the computer pinged is down there," Red Vector Ranger says. "So let go and see who has the green thumb."

* * *

"I leave you to your fun, Leafear," Liofang reaches the warehouse's side door. "There's someone I must see."

"Leave everything to me, Liofang," Leafear says, as Liofang exits.

At the same time, the three Vector Rangers enter the warehouse's main entrance, with Red Vector Ranger calls out, "Leafear!"

Leafear turns to face them, "Ah, the Vector Rangers, I was hoping to snag you with my lucky charms."

"We make our own luck," Red Vector Ranger says. "Including beating you and freeing everyone."

"Unlikely," Leafear says, as Skullvors start to surround. "Especially when you're out of luck."

The Skullvors charge, with the Vector Rangers spin around, Blue Vector Ranger blocks a strike, Yellow Vector Ranger blasts a Skullvor, and Red Vector Ranger spin kicks another. Red Vector Ranger pushes aside another Skullvor and roundhouse kicks a third.

Yellow Vector Ranger jumps onto a shelf holding large boxes, spins to avoid blaster fire and then uses her VS Morpher to blast two Skullvors. She flips to the side, avoiding more blaster fire and blasts another Skullvor.

Blue Vector Ranger flips over couple Skullvors, whose blaster fire misses. Upon landing, he blasts two Skullvors, stands and holds his Morpher to behind him, blasting another Skullvor, before he turns and uses his Morpher to block two Skullvors' weapon strikes, before he fires again.

Red Vector Ranger catches a Skullvor's striking arm, blocks another's, then releases both and spins in midair, avoiding blaster fire, before he blasts two Skullvors.

Outside the warehouse, the three Squad Rangers come to a stop on their Siren Cycles, as Gold X Ranger runs over.

"Look like we all on the same case," Gold X Ranger says, as the Squad Rangers dismount their cycles, when they all hear the sounds of fighting and blaster fire.

"Sound like we're not the only ones," Green Squad Ranger notes.

"Vector Rangers," Red Squad Ranger realizes, as he leads the other Squad Rangers toward the warehouse.

"And here we go again," Gold X Ranger.

Back inside, Yellow Vector Ranger had blocked a Skullvor's weapon strike, when it is blasted in the back, as Blue Vector Ranger holds a Skullvor to in front of him, with the Skullvor getting blasted. Yellow Vector Ranger then duck under Pink Squad Ranger's Morpher strike, before blocking another, as Blue Vector Ranger blocks Red Squad Ranger's Morpher strike and tries to strike him with his own Morpher.

"The Squad Rangers! Here already?!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells, before Pink Squad Ranger pushes her off and fires at a Skullvor.

Gold X Ranger blocks a Skullvor's weapon with his XTrain Morpher, "It seem we all came about the pendants." He then flips to the side to avoid blaster fire, before he uses his Morpher to blast a Skullvor to his side and then to behind him.

"Still doesn't mean we're on the same side," Red Squad Ranger blocks a Skullvor's weapon and blasts another Skullvor, before he blocks the first Skullvor's attack and back elbows it. "Apprehend the Vector Rangers!"

Green Squad Ranger slides pass a Skullvor, before he blocks a Skullvor's attack, twists its arm and holds it over his shoulder as he blasts another Skullvor.

"We also need to stop Leafear," Pink Squad Ranger spins away from a Skullvor, blasts it and then runs and rolls over a pile of pallets, as Red Vector Ranger flips over a similar pile, dodging a Skullvor.

Red Vector Ranger jumps at Leafear, who spins to dodge, before he blocks Pink Squad Ranger's kick and then blocks her Morpher strike.

"Foolish little Rangers, you can't defeat me," Leafear says, before he pushes Pink Squad Ranger to the side, dodges Red Vector Ranger's kick, spins and avoids both Rangers' blasts. "When you can't hit me!"

Leafear then jumps up and spins in midair, avoiding Red Vector Ranger's spin kick and Pink Squad Ranger's blast. Leafear lands with Red Vector Ranger fires a blast at him.

Leafear's safe glows, before his body vibrates, with the blast flies over his head and hits the ground several feet behind him, "Case in point."

"Try dodge this," Pink Squad Ranger steps over to the side and fires, with Leafear's safe glows and his body vibrates, as the blast flies over him and hits the ground several feet in the back. "What?!"

Pink Squad Ranger fires a couple times, with one blast hits a box, knocks it over with a lucky charm pendant falling out, as they run to the side and Leafear spins around, with each blast fly pass him, "Don't matter how close you are or how fast you fire, you can't hit me!"

Green Squad Ranger rolls to the side to dodge a Skullvor and looks ahead, "Incredible, his evasion ability is remarkable!"

"That one way to put it," Red Squad Ranger dodges a Skullvor, as Gold X Ranger kicks one away.

"Every blast, huh?" Red Vector Ranger wonders, before he holds up his Grab Blade and charge.

Pink Squad Ranger fires another blast which flies over Leafear, before he spins around with Red Vector Ranger strikes at him with his Grab Blade, but Leafear's body vibrates and his attack misses.

"Don't you see now?" Leafear asks, as Pink Squad Ranger fires another missed blast. "You can't hit me!" Red Vector Ranger misses another Grab Blade strike. "Luck is truly on my side."

Using his corkscrew sword, Leafear strikes Red Vector Ranger, before blocking Pink Squad Ranger's Morpher strike and then strike her. Leafear blocks Red Vector Ranger's Grab Blade and strikes the Ranger, spins, slams his sword against Pink Squad Ranger, pushes her over and strikes her again. Both Rangers fall down.

"He really can't be hit…" Red Vector Ranger says, as he and Pink Squad Ranger try to get up.

"I don't believe he is beating us with luck…" Pink Squad Ranger adds.

"Got that right!" Leafear brings down his sword, forcing Red Vector Ranger to roll out of the way, before trying another strike, with Red Vector Ranger blocks using his VS Morpher and fires at Leafear, missing. "I'm the only one here with any real luck!"

"This what it has all been about… luck…" Pink Squad Ranger says to herself, before she notices and holds up the dropped lucky charm pendant. "If this pendant truly can manifest luck, but if it fails…"

* * *

Hector and Jerome still trapped in leaves at the junkyard.

* * *

"Then I will fail them…" Pink Squad Ranger says, as Leafear pulls Red Vector Ranger to the side and strikes him twice with his sword. She looks down, "I just want to help them and I got them into this mess…" She looks ahead to see Red Vector Ranger knocked away from Leafear.

"There has to be a way…" Red Vector Ranger starts to return to his feet, when he notices the pendant Pink Squad Ranger is holding. "A lucky charm…? That's it!"

Red Vector Ranger rolls pass Pink Squad Ranger and stops on one knee, with the pendant, "I'll be borrowing this."

"What?!" Pink Squad Ranger yells.

Red Vector Ranger, back on his feet, pulls the pendant over his neck, "I'm usually not the pendant type. But I think I'll make an exception this time."

He then aim his VS Morpher and fires a blast. Leafear's safe glows, with his body vibrates. The blast flies to the side, bounces off a barrel and hits Leafear, knocking him off his feet and into a roll.

"He hit him!" Green Squad Ranger catches a Skullvor as Red Squad Ranger and Gold X Ranger knocks away Skullvors.

Both Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers hold down Skullvors as they watch.

Red Vector Ranger looks down as he slightly holds up the pendant, "Look like the luck is on my side now."

Leafear returns to his feet, "You think you can beat me with my own lucky charm?"

"You bet I do!" Red Vector Ranger starts firing his VS Morpher, blasting Leafear several times, while his safe is glowing.

"Using his own luck against him," Blue Vector Ranger realizes. "Very clever."

Red Vector Ranger continues firing, including spins, fires over his shoulder, and then spin back to fire ahead, as Pink Squad Ranger watches, "He didn't hesitate for a single moment. He just… acted."

Yellow Vector Ranger catches a Skullvor's striking arm, "You need to hurry and end this!"

Red Vector Ranger spins and blasts Leafear several more times, "I'm just having a little bit of fun." Then the pendant glows as leaves spurts out of it, with the Ranger grabs the pendant and the leaves are starting to spread. "Although I guess I did goof around too much."

"No…" Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Red Ranger!" Yellow Vector Ranger holds down a Skullvor.

Red Vector Ranger fires blindly into the ground, as the leaves starting to cover his entire body, and Blue Vector Ranger swings through the air on a cable, "We need to hurry!"

Blue Vector Ranger rolls onto the ground and places the Blue Plane Zord onto Leafear's safe.

"_1-9…"_

The leaves spread over Red Vector Ranger's entire body, except for his helmet, then spreads over his helmet.

"_-2!"_

"What?! No!" Leafear yells, swing his sword, with Blue Vector Ranger rolls away.

Blue Vector Ranger holds up what resemble a small green and orange signal baton, "We'll be taking this." He then turns and blasts the charging Leafear.

Pink Squad Ranger looks at Blue Vector Ranger, who charges Leafear, then looks at the leaves covered Red Vector Ranger, "Vector Rangers… where do you get your strength…?"

Yellow Vector Ranger, lying on a pile of pallets blast a Skullvor, as Gold X Ranger spin kicks a Skullvor.

"Leafear lost his weapon," Gold X Ranger blasts a Skullvor, and then charge. "We can get him now!" He flips over a pile of pallets, as Yellow Vector Ranger starts to run pass.

Gold X Ranger holds up the Morph Zord, "So let's go, Squad Rangers."

Gold X Ranger holds the Morph Zord to the side, with Red Squad Ranger jumps over and grabs it, "Right."

Pink Squad Ranger looks over to her teammates, nod her head, and runs over.

Red Squad Ranger slides the Morph Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

* * *

"Squad Rangers, unite!"

"Union Squad Ranger, ready!"

* * *

Blue Vector Ranger, standing in front of Leafear who is on one knee, turns to see Union Squad Ranger, before he runs to the side.

Gold X Ranger turns the handle on his X Baton four times.

Union Squad Ranger grasp onto the VS Morpher's handle, as a large glowing energy forms in front of the Morpher, and a circle of four point stars surround Gold X Ranger and spins rapidly as Gold X Ranger starts to aim his X Baton.

"Union Blast!"

"X Beam Blast!"

Both Union Squad Ranger and Gold X Ranger fire large blasts, which hits Leafear, who is covered in a large explosion, "But what about my luck!"

* * *

At the library, the leaves covering the woman turns brown and turns to ashes, leaving the woman unharmed, before she starts to look around.

* * *

At the junkyard, the leaves covering Hector and Jerome turn brown and turn to ashes, with the two about to fall down, but catch each other, before they share a hug.

* * *

The leaves covering Red Vector Ranger turns brown and then turns to ashes, with the Ranger falling on his back. He looks at his hands, before sitting up and looking straight up, "Guess it worked." He lowers his head.

Yellow Vector Ranger knees down next to her friend and pat his arms with her fists, "That was way too reckless."

"Agreed, but well done," Blue Vector Ranger stands in front of his friend and holds up the stolen weapon.

"Look like a success all the way around," Red Vector Ranger adds.

Gold X Ranger steps to the side and watches the Vector Rangers with a hand to his chin, "So he trusts his friends will continue the fight even if he's taken out of it. Such trust…"

Blue Vector Ranger helps Red Vector Ranger to his feet, as Yellow Vector Ranger picks up the dropped VS Morpher and hands it back to her friend.

Pink Squad Ranger watches the Vector Rangers, as Yellow Vector Ranger takes the weapon to look at it, "It more then trust…" She looks at her VS Morpher and then back at them. "Its their determination…"

At that moment, Madame Evillina approaches the damaged safe, "For stealing my holo-disguise I should leave you at your fate. Fortunately for you, Chainlord wants to see this to the end, so…" The Ranges notice her, as Evillina's safe glows, she holds out a hand and a green orb shoots out. "Now to give our friend a power boost."

The green orb hits the damaged safe, which levitates with green energy spreads out, and a giant Leafear forms, breaking through the warehouse's roof.

"We need to get out and end this," Red Squad Ranger says, as the roof starts to collapse and the Squad Rangers and Gold X Ranger run out.

"Let's go, too," Red Vector Ranger says, as the Vector Rangers start to back up. "They can handle this."

* * *

"Gold XTrain Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Extreme Megazord Blast Mode, ready!"

* * *

"Squad Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Both Megazords stand side by side.

Extreme Megazord's outstretched cannon starts firing, causing explosions around Leafear.

Meanwhile, on a roof, Blizzsquid is watching Extreme Megazord's continuing firing as Squad Megazord charges, "So it's Leafear's turn this time?" He turns to see Liofang approaching him.

"So I'm right," Liofang says. "You had been watching us."

"And what if I have been?" Blizzsquid asks.

"Listen, I know you only loyal to yourself and not to Chainlord," Liofang says.

"Again, what if I am?" Blizzsquid asks.

"Simple, Chainlord's time is up, but pledge your loyalty to me, and you will be my right hand monster," Liofang offers.

"Interesting as that might be," Blizzsquid starts, as he walks away. "I have plans of my own."

Liofang watches as he go, clenching a fist, before he looks back at the fight.

Squad Megazord strikes at Leafear with its baton, before using it to block Leafear's sword. The Megazord is forced back couple steps.

"Even without an evasion boost, you can't beat me!" Leafear holds out his talon hand and starts firing laser blasts, hitting Extreme Megazord.

* * *

"So you got some real firepower…" Gold X Ranger pulls his X Baton's lever, revealing the "V" symbol.

* * *

"Rail Switch!"

Extreme Megazord switches to Striker Mode.

* * *

"But so we do," Silver X Ranger says.

* * *

Extreme Megazord strikes with its silver train arm, hitting Leafear.

Extreme Megazord then stands next to Squad Megazord.

* * *

"So say we end Leafear' lucky streak?" Silver X Ranger asks.

* * *

"Sound good to me," Red Squad Ranger responds.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Squad Ranger aims his VS Morpher.

"Final Cannon Strike!"

* * *

Silver X Ranger aims his X Sword, "Twin XTrain Slash!"

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Leafear yells.

At the same time, Extreme Megazord strikes forward with its silver train arm, as an image of Silver XTrain Zord flies by. Extreme Megazord then back with the arm, as an image of Fire XTrain Zord flies by, as Squad Megazord then swings around its arms, which are glowing, before resting the cannon arm across the baton and fires a large blast.

Leafear is hit by both slashes, as the images of the XTrain Zords fly pass him, and a large blast hits him, "This is just bad luck!"

Leafear is consumed in a large explosion, as both Megazords lower their arms.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Liofang slowly clenches his fists, "First Horribull and now Leafear… the Rangers will pay for this!"

* * *

Pink Squad Ranger looks to her side, "I'm sorry about disobeying orders… about apprehending the Vector Rangers."

"No, you did the right thing, prioritizing freeing Leafear's victims," Red Squad Ranger says, with his friend nods her head in response. "Now, let's head home."

Green Squad Ranger looks over his shoulder, "What's that?!"

* * *

A massive purple glow erupts behind both Megazords, as they turn to see Liofang, even more massive than both Megazords with an extra pair of arms grew off his shoulders.

The Vector Rangers run ahead to see it.

"It's Liofang!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

Both Megazords look straight up at their new opponent.

* * *

"Liofang?!" Silver X Ranger yells.

* * *

Liofang delivers a claw strike, knocking both Megazords onto their backs.

"I don't understand, how he grew without Evillina?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"And to get so massive…" Blue Vector Ranger adds.

"You destroyed my lieutenants," Liofang starts. "And I can't allow that!"

Liofang pulls back his regular arms, as several purple blasts shoot out of his abdomen, blasting the ground around the two downed Megazords.

* * *

"We need to escape…" Silver X Ranger says.

* * *

Liofang slowly approaches the two downed Megazords, "There is no escape, not until I'll teach you what happens when you messes with me!"

Liofang crosses his arms, before pulling them apart, releasing a massive wave of explosions.

The Vector Rangers hold up their arms, trying to shield themselves from the wave.

The explosions around Liofang continues, as both Megazords blow apart into their separate Zords components and are knocked away.

The Vector Rangers roll away, before they start to return to their feet.

"Are you guys, okay?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"I think so," Yellow Vector Ranger holds onto her shoulder.

"Look like Liofang left," Blue Vector Ranger realizes. "I guess he prove his point."

"Yeah, we're outmatched…" Red Vector Ranger adds.

* * *

At a different part of the city, Red Squad Ranger pushes aside a large piece of debris, "Are everyone okay?"

"I am unharmed," Green Squad Ranger responds.

"Me too," Pink Squad Ranger holds out her Pink Baton Zord, which has a small scar on its side, with electric shooting off it. "Unfortunately our Zords can't say the same."

Red Squad Ranger holds out his Red Cruiser Zord, which have a similar scar with electric, and Green Squad Ranger holds out his Green Blast Zord, also scarred with electric.

"Fortunately, the damage isn't too substantial, our Zords' self-repair system should be able to handle it," Green Squad Ranger explains.

"Hopefully, before they are needed," Red Squad Ranger adds.

Pink Squad Ranger starts to look around, "Wait, where's X Ranger?"

Red and Green Squad Ranger start to look around, too.

* * *

At a different part of the city, a pair of feet are walking around the unconscious Silver X Ranger, as his body glows and dissolves, demorphing him back to Zeke.

Blizzsquid looks down at the motionless unmorphed Ranger, "Well, well, what we got here?"

He throws his head back, laughing.


	20. An Unlikely Alliance

Slowly, Zeke starts to wake up, only to find himself in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. He looks around to see he's in a mostly empty room, except for a table to his left where a paint can seats and a table to his right where his XTrain Morpher seats.

"A.I., can you read me?" Zeke whispers. "A.I., come in." He sighs. "My comm. must've been damaged when…"

* * *

_Liofang crosses his arms, before pulling them apart, releasing a massive wave of explosions, with the Squad Megazord and Extreme Megazord been blown apart._

* * *

"Liofang…" Zeke whispers.

"That's right."

Zeke looks up to see Blizzsquid approaching him from the room's entrance, "Blizzsquid."

"And now you're here," Blizzsquid approaches Zeke, before closing a fist in front of him. "Right where I want you… X Ranger."

A scowl forms on Zeke's brow.

* * *

"An Unlikely Alliance"

* * *

At the Nether Mansion, Madame Evillina and Bomblast stand in front of Chainlord.

"Two of the Terror Legion are now gone, so I guess they're no longer a legion," Madame Evillina states.

"Still, Liofang managed to blow away two Megazords without much effort," Bomblast starts. "Chainlord, will you really step aside if Liofang destroyed the Rangers?"

"I'm a monster of my word," Chainlord says.

"But Chainlord…" Bomblast starts.

"There is nothing to worry about, Bomblast," Chainlord interrupts. "While I always keep my word, I'm not planning on going anywhere."

* * *

At Hector's house, Gavin seats the Green Cannon Zord on the desk next to the computer, before he turns to Bari and Nella, "The Zords' self-repair systems are almost done."

"One good piece of news, let's see if we can get another," Bari walks up to Gavin. "Contact headquarters and see what they have on file on Liofang."

"Right," Gavin seats at the computer and starts typing.

Bari then sees Nella at the doorway, rubbing her shoulder, and walks over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nella looks over to her friend. "But do you really think files on Liofang could help us stop him?"

"What choice do we have?" Bari asks. "We need to find a way to stop him."

"Maybe… if we work with the Vector Rangers," Nella suggests.

"You can't be serious," Bari responds.

"Liofang is powerful, if…" Nella starts.

"Nothing," Bari interrupts. "The Vector Rangers are using stolen tech and kept on getting in our way, we can't just ignore that."

"I'm not saying we ignore anything, I'm just saying, it might be our only chance," Nella says.

Bari looks away for a moment, "It won't be."

"Hum, we have a problem," Gavin says, catching his friends' attention, causing them to walk over to him.

"What? Does headquarters has anything on Liofang?" Bari asks.

"I don't know," Gavin starts. "I can't reach them, there appeared to be interference from a solar flare."

"Great, we can't contact headquarters and we have no way to contact X Ranger," Bari says.

"Bari…" Nella starts.

"No," Bari interrupts. "I learned my lesson about priorities the Vector Rangers' capture, but I won't work with them."

Bari walks away, with Nella and Gavin watching.

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon enter the Golden City Library to find Tabitha in front of the counter, looking at her phone.

Upon seeing her friends, Tabitha turns to them, "Where you guys been? Did you heard there was a massive monster in town?"

"Is there normally a massive monster in town once a week?" Sonya asks.

"This one is apparently even bigger than normal," Tabitha tells them. "And he took out the Squad Rangers and that new X Ranger."

"Yeah… he sound like real trouble," Britt says.

"Well, I'm sure the Power Rangers will be able to handle him," Tabitha starts to back away.

"The Power Rangers? I thought you're a Vector Rangers fangirl," Sonya states.

"The Squad Rangers won me over," Tabitha says. "Anyway, I'm sure they all got this in the bag." Tabitha turns and walks up the stairs.

"Yeah, all in the bag," Simon repeats. "Although I have no idea how."

After a short pause, Britt asks, "You said you couldn't open Liofang's safe."

"Yeah, although X Ranger had a theory about how we can open it," Simon answers.

"So Liofang could show up at any moment and we only have a theory to protect the city with…" Sonya starts. "I mean, even if we manage to take his weapon, we might not be able to destroy him."

"Then let's hope that X Ranger thinks of someway to stop him," Britt says.

* * *

Blizzsquid approaches Zeke, tied to the chair, "Now that we are probably acquainted, you can answer my question."

"Your question?" Zeke wonders.

"Yeah, now tell me, X Ranger, where is the Omega Drive?" Blizzsquid asks.

"...what's the Omega Drive?"

"Don't try to kid me," Blizzsquid gets close to his captive. "I'm aware you're Davus' assistant, so… where's the Omega Drive?"

Zeke sighs and looks down, before looking back up, "The Omega Drive… is five miles… due south of… the middle of nowhere."

Blizzsquid pulls back and starts laughing, as Zeke starts laughing too. Blizzsquid starts to turn away to Zeke's side, before he suddenly grabs an ice blaster, spins and fires, blasting the paint can to Zeke's side, causing him to stop laughing, as the can freeze completely before shattering.

Blizzsquid tosses the ice blaster to the side as it shatters, before he gets very close to his captive, "Trust me, X Ranger, when I say I am one monster you do not want to mess with."

* * *

A couple is approaching a two story apartment building.

"I'm surprised this place is abandoned, it looks so nice," the woman says.

"Do you know why it's abandoned?" the man steps in front of her. "It because there's a monster here, one icy blue with creepy tentacles hanging off."

The woman rolls her eyes, "Quit trying to scare me." The man laughs a bit, as the woman holds up her smartphone. "But this place does look pretty cool, so let's take a pic."

The couple turns so their backs are to the building with the woman holds up her phone, and as the two smiles she presses the phone's camera button.

The woman then holds down the phone and opens up the picture, which shows the couple smiling, with Liofang behind them. They look behind them to see Liofang, before they back away and then run away screaming.

Liofang watches the couple before turning to the building, "Icy blue monster, huh?"

* * *

At Hector's junkyard, Bari performs a roundhouse kick, with Nella rolls under it, spins on her heel and spin kicks. Bari blocks with one arm, counters with a crescent moon kick, with Nella spins away to dodge, before she jump kicks, knocking Bari onto his back. Nella then helps Bari to his feet.

"Good workout, Nella," Bari comments.

"Thanks, but I don't think training would be enough to defeat Liofang," Nella says.

"Nella, we're not having this discussion again," Bari says, starting to walk pass her.

"I had worked with the Yellow Ranger before," Nella mentions.

Bari turns to face her, "That was a specific situation, and you had no choice."

"And we don't really have a choice here," Nella tells him.

"You don't know that," Bari responds. "Sure Liofang is powerful, but so are we. And we will overcome him, without the Vector Rangers' help."

At that moment, Gavin hurries out of the house, "Bari, Nella, someone post a picture online showing Liofang, I have already determined the real world location of the picture."

"Okay, then we will handle it," Bari turns to Nella. "Just us three."

Bari takes a step ahead, as Nella and Gavin stand next to him, "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords onto their Morphers.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

They aim their Morphers ahead, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger, Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger, and Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

The three Squad Rangers flip through the air, with Red Squad Ranger yelling, "Siren Cycles, Roll Out!"

They land on their Siren Cycles and ride out out of the junkyard.

* * *

Blizzsquid grabs the back of Zeke's chair and pulls it back slightly, while getting close to him, "Listen to me, X Ranger, Chainlord's after the Omega Drive and I will get to it before he does. The question is whether you're around when it happens."

"I don't know where the Omega Drive is," Zeke starts. "But even if I do know, I would never tell you."

"You will tell me," Blizzsquid lets go of the chair back, allowing Zeke to lands on the chair feet, before slowly clenches his fist. "One way or another."

"Blizzsquid!" Liofang's voice rings out.

"What?! Liofang!" Blizzsquid looks around.

"Come out here or I will come looking for you!" Liofang yells.

"I'm getting sick of interruptions," Blizzsquid looks over to Zeke. "Seat tight, X Ranger, we will finish this soon enough."

Blizzsquid turns and exits through the room's exit, with Zeke struggling, as he pulls a silver pen out of his back pocket, holds it against the rope binding his arms, with a small laser beam shoots out of the pen, hitting the rope.

* * *

Liofang stands in front of the building, as Blizzsquid walks around from the side of the building, "Looking for me, Liofang?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am," Liofang turns to face him. "I want to give you one more chance you change your position."

"My position…?" Blizzsquid starts.

"Pledge your loyalty to me, and this world will be ours for the taking," Liofang offers.

"As interesting as that might sound, my plans are larger then just this one world," Blizzsquid responds.

"I'm warning you, Blizzsquid, refuse my offer, and I will be left with no choice but to end you," Liofang threats.

"First Chainlord, and now me, you really have a habit of going against those more powerful than you," Blizzsquid says.

"Don't underestimate me," Liofang warns.

Liofang then starts to jump at Blizzsquid.

* * *

Back at the Golden City Library, Sonya places a book on a shelf when she looks to Tabitha, standing next to her, as Tabitha's phone beeps.

"What's that?" Sonya asks, as Tabitha checks her phone.

"I set up notifications for whenever there's a monster sighting," Tabitha explains, before she notices Sonya grinning. "It not like I go out stalking the Vector Rangers anymore."

Sonya looks over her shoulder to look at Britt, behind the counter, and Simon, in front of it, and shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh, wow," Tabitha looks at her phone. "A monster was sighted over at that old apartment building. I think it the same monster that appeared earlier."

Sonya looks back to Britt and Simon.

"Although I'm sure one Ranger teams will be able to handle him," Tabitha starts to pocket her phone as she turns to see her friends are gone. She looks around, confused.

* * *

Liofang swings an arm, which Blizzsquid blocks, with the two monsters grabbed each other's arms and spin around, before breaking free with Liofang swiping at him. Blizzsquid spins and performs a low leg sweep, with Liofang knocks back into a small roll.

Liofang looks up to see the three Squad Rangers approaching, "Look like we got company."

"Liofang, we finally find you," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Now do I feel left out," Blizzsquid steps out behind a column.

"Wait, I remember you…" Green Squad Ranger says.

* * *

_Blizzsquid tabs a finger on the fire escape, "Interesting…" He then turns to leave._

* * *

"Who are you?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

"You might learn soon enough, if you survive today," Blizzsquid responds.

"Enough, we'll bring you both in, now!" Red Squad Ranger yells, before the Squad Rangers start firing their VS Morphers.

Liofang holds up an arm, as the blasts go off around him, "Annoying little gnats!" Liofang swipes with his arm, sending an energy slash at the Squad Rangers, with them been knocked back. "Now for our business…" Liofang turns to see Blizzsquid is gone. "What?! Where did he go?!"

Elsewhere, Blizzsquid is walking down a flight of stairs, when he turns back, "Sorry, but I have other matters to deal with." He turns and continues walking.

"Then I'll just destroy you!" Liofang yells, as he dodges Red Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton, then knocks away Pink Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton and blocks Green Squad Ranger's.

Green Squad Ranger grabs Liofang's arm, as Liofang uses his other arm to knock away Pink and Red Squad Rangers, before he forces Green Squad Ranger to let go and spins onto the ground. Green Squad Ranger kicks Liofang's abdomen, but he grabs his foot and pulls it, sending the Ranger to slides across the ground and knocks down Pink Squad Ranger.

"You can't beat me with your tin cans," Liofang's claw is glowing before he releases an energy slash at Red Squad Ranger. "And you can't beat me now!"

Red Squad Ranger tries to block the energy slash with his crossed arms, but he is knocked back.

Pink Squad Ranger gets onto one knee, "We need a battle strategy and fast."

Red Squad Ranger returns to his feet, "Let's blast him with our full power!"

Red Squad Ranger slides the Cycle Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Cycle Zord!"_

Pink and Green Squad Rangers, with their VS Morphers readied, stand next to their leader and starts to aim their Morphers as energy gather on them.

"C'mon, give me your best shots!" Liofang dares.

"Cycle Final Blast!"

The Squad Rangers fire their blasts, which combines into a large blast and hits Liofang, before finally exploding. The Squad Rangers start to relax their VS Morphers, as the explosion dissipates, revealing a badly damaged Liofang, whose safe is glowing while his damaged body is healing and then release a massive wave of energy.

"Is that really the best you can do?!" Liofang mocks.

"He healed?!" Red Squad Ranger realizes.

"Got that right," Liofang says, before his claw starts to glow. "I truly can't be destroyed!"

Liofang releases an energy slash, creating a huge explosion, knocking the Squad Rangers back.

* * *

Blizzsquid enters the room, "Now where were we…?" But Zeke is gone, causing Blizzsquid to rush to the center of the room and looks around. "What?! No!"

Blizzsquid slams his hand on one of the tables, "Very well… I will find the Omega Drive… one way or another…"

* * *

Pink and Green Squad Rangers are flipped onto a plaza, as Liofang pulls Red Squad Ranger to the side by the arm, slams his claw against the Ranger's abdomen and then throws him toward his friends.

"So ready to give up yet?" Liofang asks.

The Squad Rangers start to return to their feet, as Red Squad Ranger holds up his VS Morpher, "Not by a long shot." He then aims his Morpher. "Siren Cycles, Roll Out!"

"This should be interesting," Liofang says.

The Squad Rangers, their Siren Cycles side to side, each press a button on their dashboards, "Siren Cycles, Trinity Blast!"

The three Siren Cycles fire energy blasts, which meet together and shoot ahead in a large energy blast, which hits Liofang, as a huge explosion go off.

As the explosion dissipates, Liofang steps ahead, "Look like I was wrong."

Liofang then fires a large energy slash, blasting the Squad Rangers, sending them flying backward off their cycles.

"I might be enjoying myself if this was a little bit more challenging…" Liofang takes a step forward, when a blast hits in front of him, causing him to look to the side.

"I think I can give a bit of a challenge," Silver X Ranger stands several feet away with his XTrain Morpher raised.

"X Ranger… I knew you were okay…" Red Squad Ranger, as he has trouble returning to his feet.

"I almost wasn't…" Silver X Ranger looks to the side. "There appeared to be big trouble in store… so this must end now..." He looks back ahead. "Listen up, Liofang, I will take your weapon and end your rampage." Silver X Ranger holds up the X Sword and charges.

Liofang dodges a sword, blocks a punch, dodges another sword strike and jumps over a low sword strike. Silver X Ranger blocks an arm swipe, before Liofang pushes up his arms and kicks the Ranger back.

"C'mon, I thought you gonna take my weapon!" Liofang runs up to Silver X Ranger, slowly returning to his feet, strikes him with couple arm swipes, before he manages to block a third. "And end my rampage!"

Silver X Ranger is forced onto one knee, "I will…" He then grab the outreached arm, pulls back and grabs the arm with both legs, and spins, pulling Liofang onto the ground.

While has Liofang pinned to the ground, Silver X Ranger holds up his belt buckle, inserts the flash drive to the side of it and places the buckle onto the gold safe and opens the buckle.

"_1-1-0! Error!"_

"X Ranger!" Red Squad Ranger says, as he and the other Squad Rangers return to their knees.

"Still no luck, huh?" Liofang mocking asks.

Liofang rolls free, with Silver X Ranger rolls in the opposite direction. Liofang then runs over, pulls him to his feet and then delivers a powerful arm swipe, sending the Ranger into a roll.

Liofang, while his body is glowing, charges at Silver X Ranger and deliver a powerful claw strike, sending the Ranger flying through the air.

Silver X Ranger lands hard at the bottom of a flight of stairs that lead to the plaza, as Red, Yellow, and Blue Vector Rangers turn a corner and see him, before running over.

"X Ranger, are you okay?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"I'm fine," Silver X Ranger pulls the flash drive out of his belt buckle.

"What's that?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"I tried to hack the combination code on Liofang's safe, but it didn't work," Silver X Ranger explains.

"What about your theory?" Blue Vector Ranger asks. "You hadn't tried that yet, right?"

Silver X Ranger returns to his feet, "Because Liofang might be too powerful for us to use two Vector Zords."

"We can handle it…" Red Vector Ranger starts.

"And what if we can't!" Silver X Ranger turns to face them, unaware that Red Squad Ranger rolls to the side and stops near the top of the stairs, noticing them. "This is just one battle in a much larger war. If we can't win here, then it will all be over. And the only way we can win is by working together, us four and the Squad Rangers."

"That won't be necessary," Red Vector Ranger says.

"And what if it was?" Silver X Ranger asks. "If you and the Squad Rangers can't swallow your pride, then Liofang wins, Blizzsquid and Chainlord will win."

"Whichever we can or can't work with the Squad Rangers, we must still fight," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"I just don't know if I have the strength to fight, after everything…" Silver X Ranger says.

"I don't know what you went through today, but I do know what we have to do," Red Vector Ranger says. "And we can't afford to lose."

Unaware by them, Red Squad Ranger looks to the side when he sees Liofang charging him. Red Squad Ranger fires his Morpher at him, with Liofang ducks under the attack, strike him in the chest and swipes him in the back, knocking the Ranger to the other Squad Rangers.

"Now, who's next?" Liofang asks.

"Us!"

Liofang turns to see Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers jump kick him, knocking him back couple steps, before Red Vector Ranger flips to him and strikes at him with his Grab Blade, but Liofang spins to dodge the attack.

Liofang brings down his arms, which Red Vector Ranger blocks with his Grab Blade, before he spins around to avoid an arm swipe, follows by Blue Vector Ranger jump kicks Liofang in the shoulder and Yellow Vector Ranger runs over, grabs Liofang by the sides and pulls him, rolling him onto the ground. The other Vector Rangers spin pass Liofang, as he returns to his feet, with Red Vector Ranger strikes him with his Grab Blade. Liofang then blocks Red Vector Ranger's Grab Blade, before the Ranger spins around and strikes at him.

Red Vector Ranger then swings his Grab Blade and stabs forward, with Liofang catches the attack and pulls the Ranger back using the Grab Blade, before pulling him to the ground. He then turn to see Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers blasting at him with their VS Morphers. He then dodges Red Vector Ranger's attempt to strike at him from behind, before blocking another Grab Blade strike and punches him in the abdomen. He then strikes him in the back, flipping him onto his back.

Liofang steps on Red Vector Ranger, with him turns slightly to avoid another step, as Liofang's foot lands on his cape, and then Red Vector Ranger grabs his leg.

"What are you?!" Liofang yells.

"Here's our chance!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells, as she and Blue Vector Ranger remove their Zords from their VS Morphers and charge.

"No you don't!" Liofang swipes away Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers' outstretched arms.

Then Blue Vector Ranger grabs the attacking arm and tosses his Zord to Yellow Vector Ranger. But as she motions to place both Zords, Liofang pulls on his caught arm, knocking Blue Vector Ranger into Yellow Vector Ranger and then swipe both with his other arm. Both Rangers roll away.

"Fire missiles!" Liofang spreads out his arms, as missiles shoot out of his shoulders and blasts around Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers, sending them flying.

"No!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

"Do you really think it will be that easy, Ranger!" Liofang grabs Red Vector Ranger by the arm and pulls him to his feet.

"Actually, yeah…" Red Vector Ranger slowly pulls the Twin Blade Zord out from behind him. He then kicks his VS Morpher off the ground and into his other hand and slides the Zord onto it.

"_Twin Blade Zord!"_

Red Vector Ranger knocks away Liofang's hand, spins around as he fires his Morpher. Liofang turns for an arm strike as the Mega Shield appears in Red Vector Ranger's hand and blocks the attack. Red Vector Ranger then strike at Liofang with the Boomerang Blade, with Liofang dodges, before he blocks another strike and then slams his claw against the Mega Shield, knocking the Ranger back couple steps.

Red Vector Ranger stops himself by stabs the ground with the Boomerang Blade, spins around and then launches the Boomerange Blade but Liofang jumps over it and strikes at the Mega Shield couple times. Red Vector Ranger then try a roundhouse kick, which Liofang dodges, before he turns, knocks away the returning Boomerang Blade, turns back, grabs the Mega Shield and pushes it to the side, forcing back the Red Vector Ranger against a car.

Liofang charges, slams against the Mega Shield. Red Vector Ranger then dodges an arm swipe, side flip onto the car to avoid another, but Liofang swipes his legs, knocking him onto his back. Liofang then jumps up, with Red Vector Ranger rolls off the car's roof as Liofang brings down his claws, striking through the car, causing it to explode.

"You have to be kidding me," Red Vector Ranger says.

"I'm just getting started," Liofang says.

The Squad Rangers return to their feet as they watch the battle.

"What do we do now?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

After a short pause, Pink Squad Ranger answers, "We need to work with the Vector Rangers."

"Pink Ranger…" Red Squad Ranger starts.

"Red Ranger, listen, we couldn't damage Liofang," Pink Squad Ranger interrupts. "And the Vector Rangers can't damage him."

Liofang knocks Red Vector Ranger to the side, before the Ranger spins around and uses the Mega Shield to block a claw swipe.

"But they could at least remove his weapon, which will remove his healing abilities," Pink Squad Ranger continues. "We really don't have any other choice."

"It's very logical," Green Squad Ranger says. "I agreed."

"Red Ranger?" Pink Squad Ranger asks, with Red Squad Ranger just looks down.

Red Vector Ranger, without the Mega Shield, is hit couple times by Liofang's claw swipes, before he is flipped to the side.

"Too easy," Liofang says, when he is blasted.

At that moment, the three Squad Rangers stand around the fallen Red Vector Ranger.

"We will support you," Pink Squad Ranger says. "Take his weapon, and we can end this."

Red Vector Ranger looks to Green Squad Ranger, who nods his head, before looking over to Red Squad Ranger, who just looks ahead.

"I see…" Red Vector Ranger says. "Alright then." He returns to his feet as the Squad Rangers charge.

"Working together will not change anything!" Liofang yells, before he knocks away Red Squad Ranger and then have Green Squad Ranger grab him. "You'll still lose!"

Liofang then knocks away Pink Squad Ranger, before he kicks Red Vector Ranger. Red Squad Ranger grabs him around the waist from behind. Pink Squad Ranger, on one knee, fires her Morpher, but Liofang pulls Green Squad Ranger to the side, using him to block the morpher blasts, before he throws the Ranger to the side. Liofang then fires an energy strike, knocking back Red Vector Ranger and then another at Pink Squad Ranger.

"Now, will you let go!" Liofang slams his elbow down on Red Squad Ranger's back.

"No, I won't!" Red Squad Ranger yells, as he has one arm around Liofang's waist and another around his leg.

"You little pest," Liofang grabs Red Squad Ranger's shoulders, trying to pull him off.

"Hurry up!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

Red Vector Ranger tries to get up, when suddenly a wire shoots out and around Liofang's arm, before it is pulled back by Blue Vector Ranger. Then Liofang's other arm is grabbed by a wire and is pulled back by Yellow Vector Ranger.

"Fools, this won't stop me!" Liofang yells, as he starts to pull his arms back.

Blue Vector Ranger is pulled forward, when Green Squad Ranger gets up and grabs onto the wire, pulling it back.

Yellow Vector Ranger is pulled forward, when Pink Squad Ranger grabs onto the wire next to the Vector Ranger and pulls, "We got you!"

Both pairs of Ranges are pulling on the wires, forcing Liofang's arms to opposite ends of his sides.

Red Vector Ranger slides the Red Jet Zord off his Morpher and then holds it and the Cyclone Zord up, "Now to end this!"

Red Vector Ranger charges ahead.

"You won't win, not now, not ever!" Liofang yells, when suddenly a pair of arms suddenly sprout out of his shoulders.

"What?!" Red Vector Ranger responds, when one of the new arm shoots forward, and knocks the Cyclone Zord out of the Ranger's hand and into the sky.

Red Vector Ranger, now on the ground, looks up at the falling Zord, when suddenly, Silver X Ranger jumps up and grabs the Zord, "Drop this?"

"Now!" Red Squad Ranger stands up and grabs the the second pair of arms.

Silver X Ranger falling down and holding out the Cyclone Zord. Red Vector Ranger spins back onto his feet and holds out the Red Jet Zord. Both Rangers place the Zords onto Liofang's safe.

"_1-1-0-0-3-0!"_

"This can't be happening!" Liofang calls out.

"We'll be taking that," Red Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger say, in unison.

The safe opens, with Red Vector Ranger removes what appeared to be a red and gold bracelet with a green band. The safe closes, with Red Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger back up, and Red Squad Ranger spins in front of Liofang, before all three Rangers kick the monster.

Liofang rolls away, as all seven Rangers stare him down.

"Thanks for the help, X Ranger," Red Vector Ranger holds up the bracelet.

"Thanks for reminding me I need to fight no matter how tough things might get," Silver X Ranger responds, holding up a hand, with Red Vector Ranger nods his head and high five him.

Pink Squad Ranger watches the two.

"It's over, Liofang, surrender now!" Red Squad Ranger aims his VS Morpher.

"I will never surrender!" Liofang returns to his feet.

"Then that only leave one matter," Red Vector Ranger says, before he aims his Morpher.

"You are truly nothing but seven little fools," Liofang starts. "Even without my weapon, my own power is more than enough to end you all!"

Liofang spreads out his arms, as waves of purple energy is sent out and he grows to a massive size, with the two shoulder arms reemerge.

"Here we go again," Red Vector Ranger says, as Morph Zord flies to Silver X Ranger.

"Ah, Morph Zord, perfect timing as always," Silver X Ranger says.

Morph Zord flies around, before Red Squad Ranger takes it, "I'll say. Now, let's go…"

"I don't think so," Red Vector Ranger takes Morph Zord from the Squad Ranger. "You already got beaten, remember?"

"That won't happen this time!" Red Squad Ranger grabs Morph Zord and tries to pull it out of the Vector Ranger's hand.

"This isn't the time for this," Pink Squad Ranger pushes Red Squad Ranger away, causing Morph Zord to fall out of both Rangers' hands.

"We should focused on the giant monster," Yellow Vector Ranger adds, as she pushes Red Vector Ranger away.

"It's our job to fight Liofang," Red Squad Ranger argues, as Pink and Green Squad Rangers hold him back.

"Since we worked together so well before…" Silver X Ranger starts, as Morph Zord flies up to face away from the seven Rangers before spins around in one place. "Let's continue it by using Morph Zord to combine all seven of our Zords."

"It can do that?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

"Definitively, Morph Zord's power is combination," Silver X Ranger explains, as Morph Zord spins again and starts to fly back to the Rangers. "And when it combines our Zords, it also increases their powers. So what do you say, my friends?"

"I say we go for it," Red Vector Ranger grabs Morph Zord.

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!" all seven Rangers call out, as Morph Zord leads their individual Zords and Fire XTrain Zord and Thunder XTrain Zord.

Morph Zord flips upside down.

* * *

Red Vector and Squad Rangers raise their riding machines.

* * *

The headpiece of the gold train flies off, as the rear of the Morph Zord folds down with the gold and silver trains approaching, as the cannon on the gold train turns and connects to the silver train. The two trains then connect to the sides of the rear at their halfway points, with the fronts of the trains turn diagonally. Morph Zord's "legs" split, with the Thunder XTrain Zord connects to the bottom of the right foot, as Green Cannon Zord connects to the XTrain Zord's right side, and Fire XTrain Zord connects to the bottom of the left foot, as the Pink Baton Zord connects to the XTrain Zord's left side, with the respective cannon or baton stretches out.

Red Cruiser Zord and Red Jet Zord fly around, before the headpiece connects to the top of the combination, opening up to reveal its face, with Red Cruiser Zord lands on top of the head and Red Jet Zord connects to the chest, as connector points on the back at the silver and gold trains, now shoulders, slide to their opposite diagonally sides. Blue Plane Zord connects to the silver train shoulder and Yellow Copter Zord connects to the gold train shoulder, with both Vector Zords in Battle Mode.

* * *

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers' riding machines are pulled into a cockpit with the large "V" symbol on the back wall.

* * *

Pink and Green Squad Rangers' riding machines are pulled into a cockpit with the large "S" badge on the back wall.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger, Silver X Ranger, and Red Vector Ranger's riding machines are pulled into a cockpit with a large half-gold and half-silver "X" symbol on the back wall.

* * *

The new combination's eyes glow, before it takes a fighting pose, with the "V", "S", and "X" symbols appear behind it.

"Vector Squad Ultrazord, ready!"

* * *

Vector Squad Ultrazord stands in the city, with the Blue Plane Zord and Yellow Copter Zord moving slightly, as Liofang stands several feet away, now the same height.

* * *

"Incredible, I never thought such a thing would be possible," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"Now Liofang has lost his height advantage," Green Squad Ranger comments, as he stands on his riding machine.

* * *

"Since we are doing this, the Squad Rangers will take point," Red Squad Ranger says.

"And why's that?" Red Vector Ranger asks. "Liofang already wiped the floor with you once."

"That ancient history!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

"That was literally three hours ago," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Don't make me arrest you!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

"Oh, now I'm scared," Red Vector Ranger mocks.

"We don't have time for this," Silver X Ranger shakes his head, before looking up. "A little help, Morph Zord?"

Suddenly, Red Squad Ranger and his riding machine is pulled down into the floor, with Silver X Ranger and Red Vector Ranger watching, before Pink Squad Ranger's riding machine is pulled up in its place.

Pink Squad Ranger looks over to them, "What just happened?"

* * *

"That don't look too comfortable," Green Squad Ranger says, as Red Squad Ranger lies across his riding machine's seat.

"I don't believe this," Red Squad Ranger returns to his seating position.

* * *

"Maybe now they're done, we can get to work," Yellow Vector Ranger says, as she and Blue Vector Ranger look to the side.

* * *

"Not a bad idea," Silver X Ranger starts. "Remember we are piloting one united Zord, so let's fight at once."

"Right!" Red Vector Ranger and Pink Squad Ranger yell.

* * *

"You just gave me one target to mash," Liofang says, before he spreads his regular arms and shoot missiles out of his abdomen. "Now, fire missiles!"

* * *

"Evasion action!" Silver X Ranger commands.

* * *

Vector Squad Ultrazord slides across the ground at high speed, as Blue Plane Zord and Yellow Copter Zord fire at incoming missiles, blasting any that it isn't dodging. The gold train arm fires off a blast, before the Ultrazord crosses its arms and break them apart, blocking a missile blast.

* * *

"Now this is power," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"Stay on target," Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

The Ultrazord jumps up, as Liofang prepare for the attack.

* * *

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers push on their controls.

* * *

Liofang dodges a silver train arm strike, as the Ultrazord lands with Liofang behind it. The Ultrazord then back hand him with its gold train arm, before the Blue Plane Zord starts shooting behind the Ultrazord. The Ultrazord then turns and back kicks Liofang.

Vector Squad Ultrazord delivers a silver train arm strike, spins and then fire a large blast from its gold train arm.

Both attacks hit Liofang, before he starts charging, "It'll take more than that to stop me!"

Liofang jumps up at the Ultrazord, with the Yellow Copter Zord striking with its saw as he lands on a roof, before he blocks a silver train arm strike. The Ultrazord spins around and starts firing the Blue Plane Zord, as Liofang jumps over the Ultrazord and lands on another roof. Liofang then reaches for the Ultrazord's arms, as his shoulder arms reach for the shoulder mounted Zords, as red energy fields surround all four points of contact. The Ultrazord pulls its arms over, pulling Liofang with them, onto another roof and then back on the street.

Liofang then spins around the Ultrazord, before spreading out his arms.

* * *

"And it'll take more to stop us," Blue Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Squad Ultrazord swings up the Blue Plane Zord, as it gatling fires several times, before the Yellow Copter Zord's saw strikes.

Both attacks hit Liofang, forcing the monster back, as his shoulders arm are now missing, "I been disarmed!"

* * *

"Got him!" Yellow Vector Ranger cheers.

* * *

"This should even our advantage," Green Squad Ranger says.

* * *

"Let's end this then," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Right," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

In each of the cockpits, the Rangers aim their VS Morphers or X Sword.

* * *

Each of the zords, except for Morph Zord and the backs of the gold and silver trains, fly off Vector Squad Ultrazord, as color coded holograms take their places.

"Vector Squad Zord Finisher!"

Vector Squad Ultrazord kicks, punches, spins and punches, with each attack send the Zords flying forward.

The Zords fly into Liofang, who is covered in purple energy, "This can't be happening… It can't… happen…!"

Liofang is consumed in a massive explosion.

The Zords fly out of the explosion and surrounds Vector Squad Ultrazord and reconnects with the Ultrazord turns around and lowers the silver train arm like a sword.

* * *

"Victory…" Red Vector Ranger starts.

* * *

"Justice…" Red Squad Ranger starts.

* * *

"Claimed."

* * *

"Preserved."

* * *

"This is great," Silver X Ranger starts. "But I'm not one to press my luck, so… Morph Zord?"

* * *

Vector Squad Ultrazord glows brightly, before it separates into its individual components, with the other Zords falling away, as Morph Zord flies off into the distance.

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking through the junkyard, when Bari and Nella stop.

"Nella, you were right, working with the Vector Rangers was our only chance against Liofang," Bari tells her. "I'm sorry I was ignoring your suggestion so much."

"That's fine, I understand," Nella says. "Although I do have to wonder why the Vector Rangers fight so fiercely."

"I sometimes wonder do, but it doesn't matter, and what happened today didn't change anything, we need to take back their Morphers and Zords," Bari says.

"You right," Nella agrees. "And we will."

Bari nods his head, as he walks past her and continues to the house. Nella turns slightly, as she looks at the sky. She nods her head and continues after her friends.

* * *

Zeke seats down in the Xevious Labs' unknown chamber, with A.I. says, "I'm so glad to see you again, after I lost contact with you."

"Me too," Zeke responds.

"But you must be happy, you got both teams to work together, although it was temporary," A.I. adds.

"Yeah, thanks for small victories, but now I learn that both Blizzsquid and Chainlord are after the Omega Drive," Zeke says.

"That is troublesome, even though we don't know what the Omega Drive is or what it's capable of," A.I. says.

"But I do know Davus must have a reason to hide it, like he must have a reason to hide it on Earth," Zeke starts. "I also know I must find it… before it falls into the wrong hands."

* * *

In the woods surrounding the Nether Mansion, Chainlord stands alone as he looks up at the dark sky.

"Liofang had fallen and the Rangers had another victory, but none of it matters," Chainlord starts. "As I'm still one step closer to claim the Omega Drive."

Chainlord brings up his chain, before bringing it down, "And once it is mine, then no force in the universe could ever stop me!"


	21. Message from the Past

In a city plaza, Red, Blue, and Yellow Vector Rangers flip over a planter, before they land with their VS Morphers raised.

"You sure Blizzsquid was seen around here?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks Blue Vector Ranger.

"You saw the online post too," Blue Vector Ranger comments.

Red Vector Ranger looks to the side, "I guess they saw it too."

At that moment, Red, Pink, and Green Squad Rangers are riding towards them on their Siren Cycles.

"This is it, Vector Rangers, we're bringing you in," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Not going to happen," Red Vector Ranger says, before he jumps up and lands on the back of Red Squad Ranger's Siren Cycle.

Pink and Green Squad Rangers bring their Siren Cycles to a stop, as their leader continues to ride forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Red Squad Ranger asks the Vector Ranger seating behind him.

"Hitching a ride," Red Vector Ranger responds.

"Just get off," Red Squad Ranger orders, as the Siren Cycle comes to a stop.

"If you insist," Red Vector Ranger grabs the Squad Ranger's arm and flips off, pulling the Squad Ranger with him and slams him onto the ground.

At the same time, Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers jump kick Pink and Green Squad Rangers off their Siren Cycles.

Pink Squad Ranger rolls back onto her feet as Green Squad Ranger falls onto his back, before they hold up their Sonic Batons in Baton Modes and charge, swinging them at Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers.

At that moment, Gold X Ranger runs up to see the fighting and crosses his arms, "Guess it would be optimistic to think they will stop fighting after working together."

Red Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton collides with Red Vector Ranger's Grab Blade, "I know the best way to beat you, Vector Ranger."

"Funny, so have I," Red Vector Ranger replies.

The two Red Rangers push off then look up in the same direction, "Morph Zord!" They then look at each other, "Hey, that mine line!"

Red Vector Ranger swings his Grab Blade at Red Squad Ranger, who ducks under the attack, followed by Red Vector Ranger spins onto a knee and fires his VS Blaster. Red Squad Ranger deflects the attack with his Sonic Baton, which then deflects off a light post and hits the approaching Morph Zord.

"What?!" Red Squad Ranger jumps up, grabs Morph Zord, and lands next to the other Squad Rangers. "Nice shot!"

"Hey, you're the one who deflected it!" Red Vector Ranger yells, as the other Vector Rangers join him.

Green Squad Ranger takes Morph Zord from his friend, "The damage doesn't appear too bad, it should be fully functional."

"Let's hope so," Red Squad Ranger adds, as Gold X Ranger watches and holds a hand to his chin.

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking when green energy spreads out from behind a building, with the energy forms a giant Blasto Destrucix.

"I'm back!" Blasto Destrucix looks around. "But… where am I?"

"This is surely early," Red Vector Ranger comments.

* * *

"Message from the Past"

* * *

Blasto Destrucix looks around, "Seriously, where am I?"

"Now what?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Now you stay out of our way," Red Squad Ranger says, as he holds up Morph Zord. "Let's go, Squad Rangers!"

"Right!" Green and Pink Squad Rangers yell.

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

In his cockpit, Red Squad Ranger slides Morph Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Morph Zord!"_

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Squad Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Where the forest and my brother?" Blasto Destrucix looks around, unaware that Squad Megazord slides to behind a building several feet behind him. He then turned around and see them. "Hey, you look familiar!"

* * *

"We are bringing you in!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

* * *

Squad Megazord and Blasto run pass each other, with Squad Megazord striking with its baton, before the two turn around and Blasto knocks away the baton then ducks under another baton strike. Squad Megazord then performs a downward baton strike, which Blasto blocks with his large club.

"I don't know what's going on, but no cops are bringing me in!" Blasto Destrucix pushes back on his club, forcing back the baton, before he starts swinging his club randomly preventing Squad Megazord from making any moves on him. He then brings down his arms, before missiles shoot out of the holes on his torso and arms, "Missiles fire!"

* * *

"Evasion action!" Red Squad Ranger instructs.

* * *

Squad Megazord runs to the side, with the missiles missing and flying high into the sky.

"No, I missed!" Blasto yells, when his safe glows which he notices. "What in…?"

Suddenly the missiles glow green for a second and then fly back down toward Squad Megazord.

* * *

"He redirected the missiles!" Green Squad Ranger realize.

* * *

Squad Megazord slides backward, trying to blast the missiles as they fly around it, before several of the missiles hit around the Megazord, blasting it and knocking it off its feet.

* * *

"How did he do that?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"It must be his weapon," Green Squad Ranger guesses.

* * *

"But how…?" Blasto Destrucix looks at his safe and then back up, as Squad Megazord returns to its feet.

Squad Megazord starts to fire its Cannon Arm, when the Megazord starts to slide to the side, blasting Blasto Destrucix.

* * *

"What's going on, why are we moving?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"It must because of the damaged to Morph Zord," Green Squad Ranger suggests.

Pink Squad Ranger looks down at her riding machine, "The Megazord is losing stability."

* * *

Suddenly Squad Megazord splits apart, as the Squad Zords fall down with Morph Zord hovering in the air.

The three Squad Rangers fall onto the ground, as the Vector Rangers look on.

"Look like the B team fail," Red Vector Ranger teases. "It time for the all stars to shine."

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Vector Megazord hovers over the city, but there is no sign of Blasto Destrucix.

* * *

"The monster is gone?!" Blue Vector Ranger realizes.

Yellow Vector Ranger looks over to her leader, "'Time for the all stars to shine'?"

"It sound good in my head, okay," Red Vector Ranger responds.

* * *

Later, in the Golden City Library's secret lab, Sonya is watching on the computer, Vector Squad Ultrazord, as a large explosion go off behind it.

Sonya leans back in her chair, "The Vector Squad Ultrazord's really something."

Simon stands behind her, "Definitively, it was so powerful…"

Britt enters the secret lab, "Unfortunately, working with the Squad Rangers isn't an option. Especially since they try to take our Morphers and Zords the first chance they get."

"I would think you and their Red Ranger would get along, since you two are so similar," Sonya says.

"We are nothing alike," Britt responds.

Sonya looks to Simon, who shrugs his shoulders, as Britt walks over to his friends.

"Anyway, we have other problems to deal with, like a giant monster who still possesses a weapon," Britt adds.

"Do you think our Zords can still open safes at that size?" Simon asks.

"I guess there is only one way to find out," Britt adds.

Sonya raises a hand, "I have a question." Sonya lowers her hand and turns in her seat. "Where exactly did this Blasto Destrucix came from?"

* * *

In the forest outside the Nether Mansion, the giant Blasto Destrucix takes a step forward, "And the next thing I know, I'm giant."

In front of Blasto is Bomblast, with Madame Evillina seating on a rock.

"I don't understand why Blizzsquid would bring his safe into the city and has you revived him," Bomblast says.

"All I know is Chainlord doesn't think it's a big deal," Evillina says.

Blasto gets down on both knees, "I just don't believe my brother had been destroyed, I must avenge him!"

"Yeah, yeah," Evillina stands up and wipes dirt off, before starts walking away. "Good luck with that." She stops a foot behind Bomblast. "Oh, a word of advice, be careful messing with anything Blizzsquid has planned." She then continues walking away.

"I'll keep that in advisement," Bomblast says, before he looks to Blasto and waves his hand through the air. "Now, Blasto Destrucix, show me what weapon Blizzsquid chose to give you."

"Hum, yes, sure, I guess," Blasto Destrucix says, before he raises slightly on his knees, with a spot on his safe glows green, then uses a hand to open it, allowing Bomblast to see its contents.

"I see…" Bomblast says.

"Now what, Bomblast?" Blasto asks.

"Now, you do what I assume Blizzsquid want you to do, distract the Rangers," Bomblast says.

"I'll do more than that, I will obliterate them!" Blasto says, as he closes his safe and starts to get up.

With the sound of Blasto's giant footsteps disappearing into the distance, Bomblast turns and starts to walk away.

"So what are you up to now?" Evillina asks, standing behind a nearby tree.

"I thought you left," Bomblast stops walking.

"What can I say, I got curious," Evillina says.

Bomblast looks to the side, "If I let this carryout, perhaps I will learn what Blizzsquid has in mind, and stop it from interfering in Chainlord's plans." Bomblast starts to walk ahead.

"You don't even know what Chainlord's planning," Evillina says, as Bomblast walks past her. "How you know Blizzsquid could upset it?"

Bomblast stops, "What I do know… is Chainlord has my trust, Blizzsquid doesn't, and I will lay down my life for our master."

Bomblast continues walking, as Evillina watchs, "I have no doubt."

* * *

In the Xevious Lab's unknown chamber, Zeke is sitting in his chair, using a small silver pen to shoot a thin laser onto Morph Zord, scorching it slightly.

"You do realize that not necessary, Morph Zord's self-repair systems allow it to handle the small damage it received just fine," A.I. says from her computer.

"I know, A.I., but repairing it myself is helping me to keep focus on my recent problems," Zeke explains.

"Such as?" A.I asks.

"Well, while they did worked together to stop Liofang, the Squad and Vector Rangers aren't anywhere closer to actually work together," Zeke starts as he turns off the laser and holds the pen away. "But that actually plain in comparison to that Blizzsquid and Chainlord are after the Omega Drive, not that I know what that is." Zeke then hold the Morpher Zord closer as he presses the side. "So yeah, I don't know what to do next."

Suddenly, a bright light shines out of Morph Zord's nose, with a large screen appears on the far wall, as Davus appears close to the screen.

"Davus?" Zeke slowly places the Morph Zord on the table, before standing up and walks around to get a closer look at the screen.

"Journal entry 001… okay…" Davus backs up, while keep on looking ahead. "Video and audio recording is functioning… now, Morph Zord, raises up." The screen's POV starts to raise up, as Davus watching, clearly happy. "Alright, well done Morph Zord."

Zeke looks over to Morph Zord, "This is Davus' journal, which he started when he finished Morph Zord."

Zeke looks back over to the screen, which frizzles, before showing Davus typing at a computer while standing, "Entry 027…"

"Why it skipped ahead?" A.I. asks.

Zeke looks back over to Morph Zord, "The accident earlier must have damaged the video recordings, like a corrupted video file, some of it will be missing." Zeke looks back to the screen.

"...the readings I received this morning is actually, then I might had discovered an entry point to the Nether Dimension," Davus continues, before turning to the screen's POV. "As anyone who sees this, which is mainly me, might know, the Nether Dimension is another plane that exists alongside our own. And the only way to access is to find a weak point between both dimensions. And I believed I found it. Somewhere on this planet, the locals called…" Davus looks back at the computer screen, closely. "Earth."

"The Nether Dimension can be reach on Earth…" Zeke takes a step closer to the screen.

The screen frizzle again, before showing Davus standing next to a table with several equipment on it, "Journal entry 031, my study into the Nether Dimension's energies confirmed that it could help power the weapons…" Davus looks down slightly, sighing, "I don't like that word, weapons, but it was my partner's idea, and if it wasn't for his money and resources I wouldn't be here…"

"Davus had a partner?" Zeke asks, as he tilts his head slightly. "Wait… is that one of the labs in Xevious?"

"It appeared so," A.I. starts. "You didn't know he had a partner?"

"No, I didn't…" Zeke looks to the side.

"Journal entry 032," Davus begins. "The Zord I sent to gather energy readings from the Nether Dimension had returned and the results are positive, tomorrow I will return to my home lab, where my new assistant and I will start work on completing the 'weapons', and then there's the Omega Drive…"

"The Omega Drive…" Zeke says, as the screen freezes.

"Zeke, we have a problem," A.I. reports. "The side entrance had been broken through."

"What?" Zeke spins around, before he walks over to A.I.'s computer. "But the alarms should go off if someone blown through the door."

"The door wasn't blown down," A.I. explains. "It shattered."

"Shattered…?" Zeke stands up, looking ahead. "Blizzsquid."

* * *

Blizzsquid walks through a doorway, stepping over the broken, frozen remains of a door, as he enters a hallway, "Knock, knock, is anyone home?"

* * *

At Hector Junkyard, Bari and Nella are putting a pile of junk onto a wheelbarrow.

Then Bari holds up a metal coil, before angrily toss it onto the wheelbarrow, "This is ridiculous!"

"We did told Hector that we will help out while he has lunch with his brother," Nella mentions.

"That not what I meant," Bari starts. "We shouldn't be here, while a monster is out there."

"Nothing we can do until he shows himself," Nella says.

Bari looks to the house, "Gavin, any luck?"

Gavin exits the house, "I failed to understand why anyone would rely on random 'luck'."

"The monster, Gavin," Bari adds.

"No sign of him, or energy reading from his weapon," Gavin responds.

"Unbelievable," Bari starts. "How did we lost a twenty story tall monster?"

Suddenly a large image of Blasto Destrucix appears over the city, "Attention, Rangers." Bari spins around, as he and his friends look up at the image. "I know you are seeing this message. Meet me at the rock quarry outside of the city in ten minutes, or I will destroy this city."

The image vanishes from sight, as Gavin says, "Found him."

Bari looks over to Gavin, "Let don't waste any more time." His friends stand next to him. "It's Morphin' Time!"

The three slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

They turn the barrels and aim upward, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger, Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger, and Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

The three Squad Rangers flip through the air, as Red Squad Ranger calls out, "Siren Cycles, Roll Out!"

They land on their Siren Cycles and start to drive them out of the junkyard, as the gate opens for them.

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon hurry out of the library.

Sonya stops, with her friends also stopping, "Wait, how exactly are we going to retrieve a weapon from a giant monster?"

"Good question," Simon adds. "We also have to stop the Squad Rangers from destroying him with their Zords before then."

Britt holds a hand to his chin, "I've been thinking about that, and I might have a plan for it."

* * *

Blizzsquid is walking through the Xevious Labs' hall, "I know you're here X Ranger. We were interrupted the last time, so I think we just pick up from where we left off."

"Unfortunately my schedule is booked," Zeke says, causing Blizzsquid looks down an adjacent hall to see Zeke at the far end. "Perhaps if you had called ahead, I could've fit you in."

Blizzsquid barely touches the rim of his hat, "I'm sure you'll be able to make room for me." Blizzsquid then suddenly holds up a blaster and fires at Zeke, who snaps his fingers and disappears in a silver glow, as the blast hits the wall behind him, freeze a small spot and then shatters.

The blaster shatters in Blizzsquid's hand, as he turns to the side and continues walking.

* * *

In a different hall of Xevious Labs, Zeke reappears from a silver glow, and sighed, "So much for the witty banter portion."

* * *

In the unknown chamber, the Morph Zord flies off the desk, toward the room's exit, with the door opening as Morph Zord flies through and then the door closes behind it.

* * *

"Zeke, there's a situation," A.I. voices reports over Zeke's comm.

Zeke places a finger to his ear, "You mean another?"

"Afraid so, Blasto Destrucix just called out the other Rangers and Morph Zord left," A.I. reports.

Zeke sighs, "The others would have to handle it, I have to stay and deal with Blizzsquid."

"And what if the Squad Rangers destroyed Blasto's weapon?" A.I. asks.

"I'm sure the Vector Rangers can deal with it," Zeke responds, as he looks around the corner and then walks around it.

* * *

"Now where are those Rangers?" the giant Blasto Destrucix asks, standing in the rock quarry.

"Looking for us?!"

Blasto Destrucix turns to see the three Vector Rangers running up to him, "You will three will do for starters."

"We not just the opening act, we're also the finisher," Red Vector Ranger holds up Morph Zord.

Suddenly, Drill Zord burrows out of the ground behind the Vector Rangers, forcing them to flip off the cliff, as Crane Zord pulls up next to it. The Vector Rangers fall onto the ground, when Red Vector Ranger looks up to see Red Squad Ranger, wearing a harness, as a cable lowers him from Crane Zord's boom.

"We'll be taking that," Red Squad Ranger grabs Morph Zord, as the cable pulls him back to Crane Zord.

* * *

"Alright, it worked!" Pink Squad Ranger yells, in Crane Zord's cockpit.

* * *

"Good job!" Green Squad Ranger adds, in Drill Zord's cockpit, as he removes his VS Morpher and gets up.

* * *

The Vector Rangers return to their feet, as Red Squad Ranger lands on the cliff and start to remove his harness.

"You gonna be kidding me," Red Vector Ranger says.

"You not getting in our way this time, Vector Rangers," Red Squad Ranger says, as Pink and Green Squad Rangers stand next to him.

"Unbelievable," Red Vector Ranger says.

"No people around to get hurt, so they just have to wait us out and snatch Morph Zord, not a bad plan," Blue Vector Ranger adds.

"Not a bad plan?! Try to remember which side you are," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"I don't care who I fight first, I'll destroy you all!" Blasto Destrucix yells, before he pulls back his arms and fires missiles from his body.

Explosions go around both teams of Rangers.

Red Squad Ranger stands up, "You're destroying no one!"

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

The Vector Rangers, still on the ground, watch as the giant Morph Zord rides pass them. They start to get up, when the Squad Zords land and ride past them.

"Guess we're going with my plan," Red Vector Ranger turns his VS Morpher's barrel and aims it.

* * *

A door freezes before shattering, with Blizzsquid looks into the room, unaware that Zeke is looking around a corner several feet away from him. Backing away from the corner, Zeke holds up his XTrain Morpher.

"Zeke, must I remind you how powerful Blizzsquid is?" A.I. asks.

"No, A.I., but I must expel him from the Xevious Labs before there is too much damage," Zeke turns the XTrain Morpher and aims it ahead. "Silver Ranger, On Track!"

Zeke morphs into Silver X Ranger.

Silver X Ranger, holding up his XTrain Morpher, turns around the corner.

Blizzsquid continues to look into the room, when he is blasted in the shoulder, causing him to turn and see Silver X Ranger down the hall.

"You know the doors actually open, right?" Silver X Ranger joking asks.

"I'm losing my patience, X Ranger," Blizzsquid backs away from the doorway. "Where's the Omega Drive?!"

"I don't know where it is," Silver X Ranger answers. "I don't even know what it is!"

"You actually expect me to believe that?" Blizzsquid holds up a blaster.

"It's the truth," Silver X Ranger takes a battle stance.

"Then the location must lie somewhere here, either way, I don't need you anymore," Blizzsquid fires his blaster, with Silver X Ranger rolls out of the way, before the Ranger performs a spin kick.

Silver X Ranger fires his XTrain Morpher, but Blizzsquid side steps to avoid the attack, grabs the Ranger's outstretched arm, and pulls him to the side. Blizzsquid holds a blaster to Silver X Ranger's chest, but he grabs Blizzsquid's wrist, pushes it to the side, with the blaster blasting the window of the nearby room, freezing the window with it shatters. The two opponents, grappling, spins around, before Silver X Ranger manages to throw Blizzsquid through the empty window.

Blizzsquid rolls across the room's floor, slams into a computer console, as a robotic voice is heard, "Activating fire test!"

Blizzsquid then sees a robot arm reaches down from the ceiling, shoots out a blast of flames, forcing Blizzsquid to roll away and up against the far wall. As the the robot arm stops shooting fire, Blizzsquid blasts the arm with a blaster causing it to freeze and shatters.

Silver X Ranger looks in through the empty window, seeing Blizzsquid is sweating from the tentacle from his hat. He then turns away and runs down the hall, with a hand to the side of his helmet, "A.I., I need you to do some quick programming."

* * *

"Zords combine!"

* * *

"Not so fast!" Red Vector Ranger pulls on his controls.

* * *

Before Red Cruiser Zord could land, Red Jet Zord pushes it to the side, lands on Morph Zord, with its front section pulls down.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger falls through the air.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger, Pink and Green Squad Rangers' riding machine are pulled into the cockpit.

* * *

Vector Megazord Squad stands ready.

* * *

"Squad Megazord, rea…" Pink and Green Squad Rangers start when they notice Red Vector Ranger on the center riding machine.

"Hiya," Red Vector Ranger waves a hand at them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Pink Squad Ranger yells.

"Sorry, but Blasto here got something my friends and I need," Red Vector Ranger says.

"We can't let this go," Pink Squad Ranger spins away from her riding machine with her VS Morpher and Sonic Baton.

Red Vector Ranger removes his VS Morpher to block Pink Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton, before he holds up his Grab Blade and uses it to grab the approaching Green Squad Ranger's VS Morpher arm and forces it down, causing him to fire harmless into the floor.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger returns to his feet, "Get out of my Megazord, Vector Ranger!"

Yellow Vector Ranger jumps at the Squad Ranger, firing her VS Morpher, "I'm pretty sure its a Vector Megazord, now."

Red Squad Ranger knocks back Yellow Vector Ranger's outstretched arm, "All those Zords are property of the Space Police!"

Yellow Vector Ranger rolls under a kick, when Blue Vector Ranger jumps down and dodges an arm swipe, "Then consider its a loan."

"I love a motionless target," Blasto Destrucix strikes Vector Megazord Squad with his club, before striking it again.

* * *

The cockpit shakes, as the struggling Rangers are knocked back.

* * *

Blasto strikes the Megazord again, before charging.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger and Green Squad Ranger are grappling when Pink Squad Ranger tries to seat in the center riding machine, before Red Vector Ranger pulls around Green Squad Ranger and kicks him into her, knocking Pink Squad Ranger out of the seat.

* * *

"Just let us do our job!" Red Squad Ranger flips Blue Vector Ranger onto his back.

"We got a job to do, also!" Blue Vector Ranger spins onto his feet before both Rangers aim their VS Morphers at each other.

Blue Vector Ranger uses his Morpher to knock away Red Squad Ranger's, as Yellow Vector Ranger runs to the side, "We really don't have time for this."

* * *

Red Vector Ranger dodges Green Squad Ranger's charge, with the Squad Ranger now pressed against his riding machine, before Red Vector Ranger forced against his back, as he blocks Pink Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton with his Grab Blade. Green Squad Ranger pulls away, with Red Vector Ranger stumbles back.

"There is no room for this here," Red Vector Ranger comments, before he uses his Grab Blade to grabs one of the controls and turns it.

* * *

Vector Megazord Squad's baton blocks Blasto's club, before pushing it back and hits Blasto in the leg, forcing him to fall onto his side. Blasto manages to hit the Megazord with his club.

* * *

The cockpit shakes again, as Pink Squad Ranger falls to the side. Green Squad Ranger spins around and swings his VS Morpher and Sonic Baton, with Red Vector Ranger dodging them. Red Vector Ranger then blocks Green Squad Ranger's attack.

"What you are doing isn't logical," Green Squad Ranger tells him, before forcing him to the side.

"I know," Red Vector Ranger says, dodging Pink Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton and then blocks her VS Morpher strike. "But it the only thing I can do."

Pink Squad Ranger swings to behind Red Vector Ranger, pressing her Sonic Baton against his Grab Blade, "Then I'm afraid you out of options."

Red Vector Ranger manages to push her off him, "I'm never out of options."

Red Vector Ranger then jump up and performs a split kick, hitting both Squad Rangers.

Red Vector Ranger lands and holds up Twin Blade Zord, "And here my best one." He slides the Zord onto his Morpher.

"_Twin Blade Zord!"_

* * *

Vector Megazord Squad approaches Blasto, before a bright light emits from its head, with Twin Blade Zord flies out, enlarges slightly and flies around Blasto.

"What with this gnat!" Blasto complains, as Twin Blade Zord continues to fly before landing on Blasto's safe.

"_5-1-4!"_

"What?! No!" Blasto yells.

The safe opens with Vector Megazord Squad looks in.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger leans in slightly, "Wait, is that it?"

* * *

In the corner of the safe is a small black and orange tracking device-like object.

* * *

"I guess it didn't enlarged with Blasto," Red Vector Ranger realizes, before he dodges under Pink and Green Squad Rangers' Sonic Baton strikes, before he blocks Green Squad Ranger's VS Morpher and kicks Pink Squad Ranger.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger pushes aside Yellow Vector Ranger, before Blue Vector Ranger blocks his VS Morpher striker.

Blue Vector Ranger holds down the Red Ranger's arms, "We'll get it."

* * *

"Right!" Red Vector Ranger spin kicks Pink Squad Ranger, who blocks it with her Sonic Baton, as he uses his Grab Blade to grab one of the center riding machine's controls and turns it.

* * *

Vector Megazord Squad forces Blasto to turn and then grabs him by the shoulders.

"Our turn!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells, before she and Blue Vector Ranger uses wires from their buckles to swing away.

"Hey, wait a second!" Red Squad Ranger calls out, before he starts firing his VS Morpher.

Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers land in the giant safe, as laser blast hits the edge of the safe's walls harmless.

Yellow Vector Ranger picks up the object, "And now, we'll be taking this."

"Now to finish this," Blue Vector Ranger says, before sliding the Cyclone Zord onto his Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Cyclone Zord!"_

Yellow Vector Ranger, with the Twin Blade Zord on her Morpher, turns the barrel.

"_Twin Blade Zord!"_

They then aim their Morphers, "Zords, launch!"

A bright light emerges from Blasto's safe, before Cyclone Zord and Twin Blade fly out, enlarge, and flies pass the monster, allowing Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers to jump from the safe and into them.

"Where they came from!" Blasto yells.

Vector Megazord Squad strikes Blasto Destrucix in the back, so he turns and then strikes him again.

* * *

Holding onto the center riding machine, Red Vector Ranger swings his leg forward, kicking Pink Squad Ranger onto the right riding machine and then swings them back, kicking Green Squad Ranger onto the left riding machine.

Red Vector Ranger pulls himself onto the center riding machine, "Now, zords separate!" The two riding machines are pulled down, with Red Vector Ranger looks to his left, "Have a nice trip."

* * *

Pink Baton Zord and Green Cannon Zord separate from Vector Megazord, flips through the air, hitting Blasto as they go.

Pink and Green Squad Ranger fall through the air.

* * *

Blizzsquid turns a corner in the hall and sees Silver X Ranger standing in the center of the hall, before slowly approaching the Ranger, "You can't escape from me, Ranger."

"Who said I was escaping?" Silver X Ranger asks, before he looks up. "A.I., activate energy field!"

"Activating energy field," A.I.'s voice is heard, as Blizzsquid notices a spot on the ceiling is glowing, before he spins away and a blue energy beam shoots down on the spot he was standing, with a blue energy column now stands.

Blizzsquid looks ahead to see a similar blue energy column is surrounding Silver X Ranger, "You won't capture me like that, X Ranger. Although it would seems you did captured yourself."

"Did I?" Silver X Ranger tilts his head slightly.

Blizzsquid looks ahead, before he notices the tentacles hanging from his hat is sweating, "What… What's going on?" He then notices his hand is sweating.

"I'm having the building's temperature controls raised to quite dangerous levels, of course anyone within an energy field is safe," Silver X Ranger says. "You shouldn't have moved."

"You're buffering, if you do this, the equipment here could be damaged or even destroyed," Blizzsquid tells him.

"I can risk it..." Silver X Ranger crosses his arms. "But can you?"

Blizzsquid starts to struggle to not fall to a knee, "Fine, keep your labs, but this is not over." Blizzsquid starts to back up. "I will find the Omega Drive."

Blizzsquid turns away and walks down the hall, as Silver X Ranger watches.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

* * *

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers, on their riding machines, are pulled into the cockpit.

* * *

"Vector Megazord Cyclone Knight, ready!"

Vector Megazord charges, uses its shield to block Blasto's club, before striking the monster in the back with its Cyclone Arm. The Megazord dodges a club strike, blocks another with its shield, and then press forward with its Cyclone Arm, spinning the rotors to strike Blasto repeatedly. Vector Megazord then holds back its arm, then slams it forward, pushing Blasto back several feet.

Blasto holds back his arms, as he fires missiles. Vector Megazord then slides forward, as the missiles fly pass it and explosions behind the Megazord, before slamming its shield against Blasto.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger turns his VS Morpher's barrel, before start aiming it.

* * *

"Cyclonic Strike!" Vector Megazord holds up its cyclone arm, as the rotors are rapidly spinning, and holds up the shield arm next to it, before Blade Zord, glowing, flies off the shield arm, now surrounded by gale force winds and spinning, pass Blasto Destrucix.

"My brother!" Blasto Destrucix is consumed in a large explosion.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Blizzsquid is walking through the forest surrounding the Nether Mansion, as Bomblast steps out from behind a tree.

"So was your distraction successful?" Bomblast asks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blizzsquid claims.

"Do you really think I'm a fool?" Bomblast asks.

Blizzsquid spins around and approaches him, "No, I think you're a lapdog who look for praise from your master at every opportunity." He turns back around and walks away. "Now, leave me alone."

"You actually got angry, Blizzsquid…" Bomblast notes to himself. "Which means you failed today. Very interesting…"

* * *

In the unknown chamber, Zeke is standing at the edge of the table, where Morph Zord is lying, watching a video screen on the wall, which shows Davus, as he rubs the back of his head, "Wow, I still don't believe how far along we are. An endless, renewable energy supply, and the Omega Drive… its the crux of it, and… anything is really possible…"

"The best laid plans…" Zeke says to himself.

"Excuse me, Zeke," A.I.'s voice says from the computer.

Zeke turns to face the computer, "I was just thinking, I came here to unite the two teams of Rangers and get back what Davus created. And I'm in no way close to accomplish either."

"The Vector Rangers managed to retrieve Blasto Destrucix's weapon," A.I. comments.

"But they and the Squad Rangers are still at each other's throats," Zeke says, as he turns back to face the screen. "And now I know that two very powerful villains are after the Omega Drive…" Zeke tilts his head slightly. "Morph Zord, pause that video."

The screen showing Davus talking freezes, as Zeke steps closer, noticing a rectangular hole in the far wall behind Davus, "What's that?"

"It appeared Davus is in one of Xevious Labs' testing facilities, so it probably damage from test firing a Zord," A.I. suggests.

"No mount of damage would produce a perfectly rectangular hole," Zeke says, before he turns and leaves the room.

* * *

Zeke enters a completely white room, looks around for a second, before he hurries to the far wall, slides his hand around the spot he saw on the video screen before he press a hidden button, causing a rectangular panel slides up. Zeke pulls out an object that resembles a mostly white zeppelin with a blue dial on top.

"What is it?" A.I. asks over Zeke's comm.

"It look like a Zord, although unfinished," Zeke looks over the object in his hands.

"Could it be the Omega Drive?" A.I. asks.

"No, it just appeared to be a normal Zord," Zeke explains, before looking up. "Okay, I'm gonna do it."

"Do what?" A.I. asks.

"I'm gonna finish what I set out to do, bring together the two Ranger teams, while also searching for the Omega Drive and protect it…" Zeke looks back at the Zord in his hands. "And I'm gonna begin by finishing what Davus started, with this Zord."


	22. A Pair of Rangers

In the Golden City Library, Sonya is standing behind the counter, looking at her phone, as Britt carries a stack of books to the table in front of the couch. Janice places a bowl of dates on the table, with Simon picking up one of the dates.

"Dates?" Simon asks.

"I just hosted the book club, I doesn't decide the refreshments," Janice responds, before she backs up and turns to go up the stairs, with Simon just shrugs his shoulders and tosses the date into his mouth.

Britt looks over to see Sonya on her phone behind the counter, "Hey, Sonya, I know it's your day off but since you're here, mind helping us?"

But Sonya doesn't look up from her phone, Britt then turns back to the table, picks up one of the dates and throws it at Sonya, bumping her arm, causing her to jump slightly, and looks over to her friends.

"Are you with us, Sonya?" Britt asks.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I'm distracted," Sonya explains, walking around the counter toward her friends. "I just worrying about Zeke."

"What do you mean?" Simon asks.

"He just, whenever I see him, he seemed distracted and very tired," Sonya answers.

"Maybe he just busy with work…" Britt starts. "Hum, what does Zeke do?"

"I don't know, but the way he's been going, it can't be healthy," Sonya says. "I want to get him to relax, but he rejects all of my suggestions."

"If you looking for a way to relax, you can try the museum," Janice suggests, coming down the stairs carrying a couple books. "They have a new exhibit. Hector and I was going to go, but I remember the book club today."

"Museum, huh?" Sonya thinks outloud, before she turns around and holds up her phone. "Sound perfect, I'll ask Zeke if he want to go."

"It will be a great first date," Janice adds.

Sonya stops typing on her phone, and spins back around, "Aunt Janice, it won't be a date. We would just be two friends, hanging out."

"Uh-huh," Janice, Britt, and Simon say together.

Sonya spins around, slightly annoyed, and continues typing on her phone.

* * *

In the Xevious Lab's unknown chamber, Zeke is sitting at the table, with his head lying on the table as he's sleeping. Then his smartphone, lying next to his head, starts to vibrate.

"Zeke, wait up," A.I.'s voice says from the computer, but Zeke remains motionless. "Zeke, you have a message. Zeke…" Few quiet seconds follow. "Zeke, the particle accelerator is reaching critical levels."

"What?!" Zeke jumps right up. "We need to, we need to… wait…" Zeke looks over to the computer screen. "We don't have a particle accelerator."

"Sorry, but you were drooling on the keyboard, besides you have a message," A.I. explains.

Zeke picks up the phone, looking at the screen, "It's from Sonya. She's inviting me to the museum." Zeke sighs. "I don't have time for stuff like that."

"You should go, Zeke, you been working around the clock on the new Zord," A.I. tells him. "You need a break or you will just burnout."

Zeke holds the phone down, "No matter how important your work is, it means nothing if you don't enjoy life."

"Pardon?"

"Something Davus used to said…" Zeke looks back at his phone. "Okay, I'll go…" Zeke starts typing on his phone.

"Good, enjoy yourself on your date," A.I. says.

"It's not a date," Zeke quickly responds, before he returns to typing.

* * *

In the forest surrounding Nether Mansion, Bomblast walks through the forest as he slowly approaching Blizzsquid, who has his back to him, while looking at a tablet-like device. Bomblast comes to a stop behind a couple of trees, a foot behind Blizzsquid.

On the tablet, a city map is shown with a red dot appears in the center of the map, with Blizzsquid tabs the screen, zooming in on the dot, "This strong energy source… it could be very interesting…"

"Very interesting, indeed," Bomblast whispers, before he turns away and leaves.

"The direct approach didn't work," Blizzsquid looks over his shoulder. "So maybe having someone doing the dirty work will do better."

* * *

"A Pair of Rangers"

* * *

Sonya is walking down the stairs from the second floor and looks to the couch and table where Janice is walking away from, "You sure you don't need me to do anything before I go, Aunt Janice?"

"I'm sure, Sonya, just enjoy your date," Janice walks past her niece.

"It's not a date," Sonya watching her aunt.

"That not what I heard," Nella says, as she approaches Sonya.

"Nella?" Sonya looks ahead to see at the counter, with Britt and Simon behind it, Bari is standing in front of the counter with Gavin next to him with the bowl of dates on the counter. "What you guys doing here?"

"We came by to see how everyone's doing," Bari explains.

"But we wasn't aware you were dating Zeke," Nella teases.

"It's not a date!" Sonya yells, as Zeke enters the library.

"Is this a bad time?" Zeke asks.

"Oh, Zeke, sorry, hum," Sonya walks over to Zeke. "I'm ready to go."

"Great," Zeke says, before he notices everyone else line couple feet behind Sonya, causing her to turn around and notices them. "Is… anyone else coming?"

All of them, with the exception of Gavin, who is looking at the bowl in his hands, are shaking their heads or waving their hands.

"Oh, no," Britt says.

"It's just the two of you," Simon adds.

"Yep, just you two," Nella adds.

"Have fun," Janice grins.

Zeke starts to exit, with Sonya behind him.

Before she closes the door, Sonya leans forward, "It's not a date."

"Sure, it not…" Britt, Simon, Janice, Bari, & Nella say in unsion, barely able to hold back their laughter, follows by Sonya closes the door.

Gavin holds up one of the dates in the bowl, "Actually… I think they are dates."

Bari holds a hand to his face as he slowly shakes his head, as the others start to laugh.

* * *

In a darkened indoor parking lot, Bomblast holds out a small square-shaped device, "Now you understand what to do, Squirlox?"

Squirlox, a brown squirrel-like monster with large pinecones cover his wrists and a safe in his back, takes the device and looks at it, "Yeah, I grab the object this is tracking and bring it back to you." Squirlox looks back up at Bomblast, "But I don't understand why you want me to sneak in and get it instead of just cutting loose and grab it."

"Because Blizzsquid is after this, and I don't want him to know that I'm looking to grab it before he could," Bomblast answers.

"I understand," Squirlox responds, before he tilts his head. "Wait, no, I don't."

"It doesn't matter if you understand or not, just go and get me that object!" Bomblast yells.

"Yes, sir!" Squirlox salutes and then turns away.

Bomblast rolls his head, before he grabs Squirlox by the shoulder and pulls him back around, "Are you forgetting something?!"

Bomblast then places a disc-like device onto Squirlox's shoulder, causing his body to shimmer, before he turns into a human man with a long, thin beard on his chin.

Squirlox looks at his human body, with disgust, "This is sickening, how do humans stand having such forms?"

"Just get going!" Bomblast yells.

"Right!" Squirlox stands straight, before turning around and walks off, still giving glances at himself. "This is nuts."

* * *

Sonya and Zeke are walking through the museum, with couple paintings on the wall and different works of art under glass cases.

* * *

Sonya and Zeke looks a painting, which appears to be a splash of different colors, with the two tilting their heads, as if they try to look at it upside down.

* * *

Sonya walks couple steps, before turning to see Zeke is yawning and stretching. Sonya starts to laugh, with Zeke turns to see a small statue of man also yawning and stretching in the same position. Zeke looks back to Sonya, laughing a little bit himself.

* * *

Sonya and Zeke are looking at a display that resembles a floor buffer, when a janitor, listening to music with earpieces, walks over to the display without noticing them and then push it away. Sonya and Zeke then turns around and walk away, awkwardly.

* * *

Sonya and Zeke are walking around a corner, laughing slightly.

"I'm having so much fun," Sonya says, as she walks ahead.

"Me too," Zeke agrees, with a smile.

"How your date doing?" A.I.'s voice comes over Zeke's comm.

Zeke places a finger to his ear, looking toward the nearest wall, "It's not a date, A.I."

"Are you sure?" A.I. asks.

"I am," Zeke removes his finger and looks back at Sonya, who smiles at him, as Zeke waves a little with a smile. Sonya looks back to a painting, with Zeke lowering his hand, "I just hope she sure."

Zeke walks ahead, as Squirlox, in his human form, walks around the corner, looks at the square device in his hand and then looks around.

"What do you think your favorite piece, Zeke?" Sonya asks, as the two continue down the hall.

"I don't know," Zeke answers. "Hum, Sonya…"

"Oh, wow," Sonya takes several steps ahead to a glass case which contains a greenish mermaid statue on a bronze base. "Check this out." Sonya glances the plate under the case. "It's unnamed, but… it kinda beautiful." She looks to Zeke. "Don't you think?"

"Hum, yeah…" Zeke looks at the statue, almost becoming mesmerized by it.

Suddenly, Squirlox brushes Sonya aside, knocking her into Zeke, as he stands in front of the statue and holds up the square device, which shows a blinking red dot, "This is it."

"Excuse me," Zeke firmly says.

Squirlox looks over his shoulder at the two, "Yeah, what is it?"

"You just pushed me," Sonya answers.

"So what," Squirlox says, before he looks back to the statue.

"Is there a problem?" a security guard appears the three.

"Yes, I was looking at this statue, when he shoved me out of the way," Sonya explains.

"Okay, buddy, let's go," the security guard places a hand on Squirlox's shoulder, causing his body to shimmers before he turns back into his true form.

The security guard backs off, removing his hand, with the disc-like device falling onto the floor. Squirlox sighs, before he spins and swings around a small acorn-shaped hammer, causing the security guard to fall back onto his butt, terrified. Sonya and Zeke backs off, as other people in the museum are starting to scatter.

"So much for my day off," Sonya whispers.

"Sorry, but I have other plans," Squirlox says, before he spins back, smashing the case with his hammer and grabs the statue. "I believed the expression is, I'll be taking this." Squirlox starts to run off.

Zeke glances at Sonya for a quick second, before he goes to help the security guard back to his feet, "Get out of here, Sonya, I'll be right behind you."

"R-Right," Sonya says, before she runs in the opposite direction.

Zeke finishes helping the guard to his feet, who runs in the direction of Squirlox, when Zeke notices the disc-like device on the ground.

* * *

Sonya ducks into a dark, deadend hall, before she looks side to side to make sure no one is coming.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Sonya slides her Zord onto her VS Morpher, turns the dial and turns the barrel.

"_Yellow Copter Zord! 1-1-6!_

She holds her Morpher ahead, "Vector, Takes Flight!"

Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger.

* * *

Squirlox is walking through the museum, holding up the statue, "Not exactly how Bomblast want me to do it, but I still get the job done." He holds down the statue. "Now to squirrel away."

Yellow Vector Ranger flips in front of Squirlox, aiming her VS Morpher, "You're not going anywhere with that."

"Well, since you say…" Squirlox starts, before he suddenly charges, swinging his hammer, with Yellow Vector Ranger rolls out of the way.

Squirlox spins and uses his hammer to block Yellow Vector Ranger's kick, before he hits her with the hammer, follows by Yellow Vector Ranger grabs the hammer.

Around the corner, Zeke comes to a stop, looks around the corner as the two are struggling, before he steps to behind the corner and holds up the XTrain Morpher.

He turns the Morpher, so the silver train is at the front, before holding it to the side, "Silver Ranger, On Track!"

Zeke morphs into Silver X Ranger.

Squirlox pulls on his hammer, forcing Yellow Vector Ranger to let go and spins around. Then Squirlox starts to swing his hammer, when Silver X Ranger kicks him in the side, knocking the monster to the side.

"X Ranger, what are you doing here?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"What can I say, I'm an art lover," Silver X Ranger says to her.

"Art lover, huh?" Squirlox returns to his feet, before looking to a case next to him, which holds a jewel encrusted vase. "See how you like this!"

Squirlox slams his hand against the side of the podium holding the case, causing it to tilt over. As Squirlox walks away, Silver X Ranger runs over, slides and stops the podium from tilting any further, while placing a hand on the case to make sure it won't fall.

"Here," Squirlox grabs a painting of sunflowers off a wall. "I hadn't forgotten you."

Squirlox tosses the painting through the air, with Yellow Vector Ranger backs up as she watches it, before managing to catch it carefully.

"Seeya', art lovers," Squirlox says, before he turns and runs away, while laughing.

Yellow Vector Ranger places the painting up against a wall, before turning and giving chase, "Get back here."

Silver X Ranger straightens up the podium and case, before looking over and starts running after her, "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking down a sidewalk.

"I tell you been too quiet," Bari says.

"I don't understand, the noise-level seems to be on the same level as it is everyday," Gavin says.

"I just mean, it seems like it has been a while since we heard from any monsters or even the Vector Rangers," Bari responds.

Suddenly several people are running by them, before Bari stops a man, "What's going on?"

"A monster steals something from the museum, and two Rangers chase him into the park," the man responds, before he runs pass the three unmorphed Rangers.

"The Vector Rangers…" Bari realizes.

"Be careful of what you wish for," Nella says.

"Why would you want to be cautious for a random wish?" Gavin asks.

"Later, Gavin," Bari says, before he starts to lead his friends in a run down the sidewalk.

* * *

Squirlox is walking through a dense part of the park, as he spins slightly while still walking, "Look like I lost those Rangers in my dust."

Several feet away Yellow Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger steps out, causing Squirlox comes to a stop.

"Guess again, you rodent," Yellow Vector Ranger says, as she holds up her VS Morpher.

"Now why don't you just hand over that trinket?" Silver X Ranger asks.

Squirlox holds a hand up to his ear, "Since you asked so nicely." He waves with the same hand. "No way Jose. But I will put this someplace nice and safe." Squirlox reaches back, as his safe opens and he places the statue inside it, with the safe closing.

"So much for the easy way," Silver X Ranger says, before he turns to Yellow Vector Ranger. "Ready to go?"

"You betcha, no one ruin my day off," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

Both Rangers start firing with their Morphers, but Squirlox starts jumping around, dodging each blast. Squirlox then jumps over the two Rangers, causing them to spin around and Yellow Vector Ranger to continue firing at the jumping monster.

"How are we supposed to hit something so fast?!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells.

Squirlox stops and turns to face his opponents, "That's the idea, you not!" He then holds out his arms, as pinecones shoot out his arms, blasting around the Ranger and knocking Yellow Vector Ranger off her feet, "Now have a taste of a real arsenal!"

Silver X Ranger stands in front of the fallen Yellow Vector Ranger, with his back blocking the oncoming pinecones.

"Seeya'," Squirlox turns and starts to run away, when the Squad Rangers run out in front of him.

"You're going nowhere!" Red Squad Ranger announces, as Pink and Green Squad Rangers aim their VS Morphers at the monster. "We are taking you in for theft and disturbing the peace." Red Squad Ranger aims his VS Morpher.

Silver X Ranger turns and Yellow Vector Ranger seats up, as Green Squad Ranger says, "There's the Vector Ranger, and X Ranger!"

"Forget that, let's get this thief," Red Squad Ranger instructs, before the Squad Rangers charge.

Squirlox blocks Red Squad Ranger's morpher strike, knocking him aside, before dodging Pink Squad Ranger's morpher strike. He then blocks Red Squad Ranger's morpher strike, but Red Squad Ranger grabs the monster's arm. Green Squad Ranger then runs over and fires his VS Morpher, hitting Squirlox's back, as he spins around and knocks Red Squad Ranger down.

Squirlox then ducks under Pink Squad Ranger's morpher blast, as she charges him, followed by the two exchange several punches, each colliding with the other's. Squirlox then dodges Pink Squad Ranger's arm swipe, before the Squad Rangers regroup together.

Squirlox turns to see Yellow Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger returning to their feet, with the monster then looks back and forth, "This is getting too nutty for me. So I just pop out."

Squirlox bends over slightly, as his white cheeks start to puff out to an enormous sizes, before returning to normal as Squirlox blows out a series of bubbles all around, surrounding both sets of Rangers.

"He's creating… bubbles?" Pink Squad Ranger comments.

"Is this a power of his weapon?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"Not enough information," Green Squad Ranger responds, as he quickly popping the bubbles floating in front of him.

"Could the statue be the weapon?" Silver X Ranger wonders.

"That would explain why he stole it," Yellow Vector Ranger adds.

"Now what he's doing?!" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"Now you see me… now you don't…" Squirlox becomes covered in bubbles, before his body seemingly disappears, as the remaining bubbles also vanish.

"He escaped!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

"Now what?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

Red Squad Ranger looks over to her, "Now, we ask them what is going on."

The Squad Rangers look ahead, but Yellow Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger are missing.

"They gone too," Green Squad Ranger realizes.

"I don't like this," Red Squad Ranger lowers his VS Morpher. "I don't like to be left in the cold."

Green Squad Ranger looks over to his friend, "But it's my understanding that the weather today is quite warm."

Red Squad Ranger lowers his head, "Never mind."

Not too far away, Yellow Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger are running through the park, when they come to a stop.

"Thanks for the help, X Ranger," Yellow Vector Ranger starts. "But I need to contact the others and find this Squirlox." She turns away. "I was having so much fun today, too…"

"She's really upset that today was interrupted…" Silver X Ranger whispers.

* * *

_Squirlox, in his human disguise, brushes Sonya aside, knocking her into Zeke, as he stands in front of the statue and holds up the square device, which shows a blinking red dot, "This is it."_

* * *

"That it!" Silver X Ranger realizes.

Yellow Vector Ranger turns back to face him, "What is it?"

"Hum, I was just thinking, to find that statue, which is just another weapon, Squirlox must have some sort of tracking device," Silver X Ranger explains.

"So…?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Well, unless he took some safety precautions, then it should be possible to find him by performing a reverse track on the kind of signal wavelength his device must've used," Silver X Ranger answers.

"And you can do that?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Yeah," Silver X Ranger nods his head. "I just need to make a call first."

Yellow Vector Ranger tilts her head slightly.

* * *

Back at the library, Britt is walking to behind the counter as he answers his phone, "Hey, Sonya, the book club went great, how your date going?"

Britt holds his phone away from his ear, as Yellow Vector Ranger is heard yelling, "It's not a date!"

Britt holds his phone back to his ear, "Yeah, sure."

Yellow Vector Ranger is heard on the phone, sighing, "Forget it, right now, we have a problem. A monster shown up at the museum and he stole a statue."

"What a monster would want with a statue?" Britt waves over Simon, who stands next to him, as Britt holds the phone between both of their ears.

"It's actually a weapon, and it gave him some sort of bubble power," Yellow Vector Ranger explains over the phone.

"Did you get it?" Simon asks.

"No, he got away, but X Ranger is here and he manages to reverse track some sort of tracking device the monster was using," Yellow Vector Ranger says over the phone.

At that moment, Britt and Simon notices Janice next to the book shelves looking at them, with Britt saying, "My phone's speaker is broken." Britt then pulls the phone away from Simon and holds it to his ear. "Okay, where the monster's going?"

* * *

In an empty amphitheater, Squirlox and Bomblast are standing on the stand, as Bomblast looks over the statue.

"You sure this is it?" Bomblast asks.

"Yes, the tracking signal brings me directly to it," Squirlox answers. "It's a weapon that gives some kind of bubble ability."

"Worthless…" Bomblast says.

"I don't know, it was pretty useful," Squirlox says.

"Whatever Blizzsquid is after, this is obvious not it," Bomblast pushes the statue back into Squirlox's hands, before he starts to walk past him.

Squirlox holds the statue behind his back, "So… did I did good?"

Bomblast comes to a stop, "You failed to keep a low profile like I ordered, and you bought me something that means nothing, so what do you think?"

Squirlox tilts his head like he's thinking about it, "...I did good?"

Bomblast continues walking, "I'm leaving."

Squirlox watches Bomblast go before he turns his head and crosses his arms, "Okay… now what I do."

"What about you give back that statue."

Squirlox looks up to see behind the rows of chairs it is Yellow Vector Ranger, who is with Silver X Ranger.

"Not you two, again!" Squirlox backs up slightly, before turning to see when he sees Red and Blue Vector Ranger walks up onto the stand.

"Not only them," Red Vector Ranger says.

Yellow Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger jump onto the stand and join their friends.

"You won't escape this time," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"I don't need to escape when I can beat you," Squirlox says.

"Unfortunately that won't happen, as we'll be taking what you've stole," Silver X Ranger says, before he and the Vector Rangers start firing their Morphers.

"You have to hit me first!" Squirlox starts hopping side to side, dodging the blasts, before landing in the middle and start shooting pinecones out of his arms. "Now it mine turn!"

The Rangers spin to dodge the attack, before Silver X Ranger, with his X Sword, and Yellow Vector Ranger charge. Squirlox holds up his hammer and swings it to knock aside Silver X Ranger's X Sword, throwing him into a spin, before rolls away from Yellow Vector Ranger's kick. Blue Vector Ranger then blocks his hammer and spins under it, follows by Red Vector Ranger's kick is blocked. Squirlox turns to blocks Silver X Ranger's X Sword, before he blocks a blast from Yellow Vector Ranger's VS Morpher, and then dodges more blasts.

Blue Vector Ranger rolls under Squirlox's hammer swing, before Squirlox spins to dodge Red Squad Ranger's jump spin kick. Squirlox then blocks Yellow Vector Ranger's Morpher strike, pushes her off, and then holds up his hammer, shooting a barrage of needles out of the hammer's top. Silver X Ranger stands in front of Yellow Vector Ranger, using his suit to block the needles.

"Stop being so heroic!" Squirlox complains.

Yellow Vector Ranger drops to the floor and fires blasts between Silver X Ranger's legs, hitting Squirlox in his legs, causing him to fall to his knees. Silver X Ranger rolls over to him, with Squirlox uses his arm to block his X Sword, before Silver X Ranger pushes his arm to the side and then double kicks the monster.

Squirlox falls onto his back, with Red and Blue Vector Rangers flip to his sides, grabs him by the arms and forces him to his feet. Silver X Ranger removes his belt buckle, approaches them, places it on Squirlox's back and opens it up.

"_0-2-7!"_

"Hey, stop that!" Squirlox yells.

Squirlox manages to force Blue Vector Ranger off him by hitting him with his hammer, then pulls his other arm free, and spins around, forcing Red Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger to spin away. But as Squirlox turns, Yellow Vector Ranger jumps at him and jump kick Squirlox, sending him flying and lands to behind the seats. Squirlox starts to return to his feet.

Silver X Ranger walks past his friends, holding up the statue, "We'll be taking this."

"C'mon, and after I disguise as a human for it!" Squirlox complains.

Silver X Ranger looks at Morph Zord in his hand, "Now for the finishing touches."

"You read my thoughts," Red Vector Ranger grabs Morph Zord from Silver X Ranger, slides it onto his VS Morpher, turns the dial, and spins the barrel.

"_Morph Zord! 3-2-1!"_

After a bright glow, three Red Vector Rangers stand side by side. Two of the Red Vector Rangers hold up Cyclone Zord and Twin Blade Zord before tossing them to behind them.

"Sound good," Blue Vector Ranger catches Cyclone Zord.

"I'm in," Yellow Vector Ranger catches Twin Blade Zord.

"But I believed this call for a costume change," Silver X Ranger says, before he stabs his X Sword into the ground, holds up the XTrain Morpher, turns it so the gold train is at the front and then fire it above him. "Rail Switch, Gold Ranger!"

The large S badge appears, flies down onto Silver X Ranger, morphing him into Gold X Ranger.

He picks up the X Sword, pulling up the lever, replacing the V symbol in the middle with the S badge, and then hold out the X Baton, "Let send this nut packing."

The Rangers prepare their weapons: VS Morphers, Grab Blade, Boomerang Blade, and X Baton, as energy gather and Gold X Ranger turns the X Baton's lever to the middle and back, three times.

"Cyclonic Blast!" Blue Vector Ranger calls out.

"Boomerang Blade Slash!" Yellow Vector Ranger calls out.

"Triple Strike Blast!" the three Red Vector Rangers call out.

A circle of four point stars surround Gold X Ranger and spins rapidly as Gold X Ranger starts to aim his X Baton, "X Beam Blast!"

All six Rangers launch their attacks, which combine into one massive energy blast, which hits Squirlox, "Aw, nuts!"

Squirlox is consumed in a massive explosion, as the three Red Vector Rangers remerge and the Boomerang Blade and Mega Shield disappears from Yellow Vector Ranger.

Madame Evillina appears on top of the amphitheater, as she holds up her hands, "Now, to give our friend here a power boost." As the Rangers watch, she fires an energy orb which hits Squirlox's damaged safe, levitates high away, with green energy spreads out and forms a giant Squirlox.

"Now to get really nutty!" Squirlox yells, as he swings his hammer.

"Oh, well, look like our work not done," Silver X Ranger holds up Fire XTrain Zord and Thunder XTrain Zord, handing them to Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers, who take them.

Blue Vector Ranger slides Thunder XTrain Zord onto his Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Thunder XTrain Zord!"_

Yellow Vector Ranger slides Fire XTrain Zord onto her Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Fire XTrain Zord!"_

They then aim their Morphers.

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

"Gold XTrain Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Zords combine!" Gold X Ranger announces, as he pushes the lever in the X Baton forward.

* * *

"Extreme Megazord Blaster Mode, ready!"

* * *

"Why don't you, talk to the hand!" Squirlox holds out an arm and starts shooting pinecones out of it.

Vector Megazord flies through the air, dodging the attack, flying past Extreme Megazord, as Squirlox continues to try and blast it. Vector Megazord then start to fly behind buildings.

"Try this on for size!" Squirlox aims his hammer and starts shooting needles from it.

* * *

"No thanks!" Red Vector Ranger yells, as the Vector Rangers pull on their controls.

* * *

Vector Megazord stops and then jumps far back, with Squirlox watching.

"Wonder where they're going?" Squirlox asks, unaware that Extreme Megazord is behind him.

* * *

"I say you have bigger worries," Gold X Ranger says.

* * *

The cannon on Extreme Megazord's torso starts firing, with Squirlox turns around and gets blasted.

Vector Megazord had stopped midair.

* * *

"Here's our chance, let's go for it," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Right!" Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers hold up their VS Morphers and Cyclone Zord and Twin Blade Zord respectively.

They slide the Zords onto their Morphers, turn the barrels and aim them.

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

* * *

"Vector Megazord Cyclonic Knight, ready!"

* * *

"I'll change modes too," Gold X Ranger says, turning the lever backward, switching the middle to the V symbol.

* * *

"Rail Switch!"

Extreme Megazord switches to Striker Mode.

* * *

The two Megazords stand side by side.

"Switch around won't save you, I'll go nutty on you both!" Squirlox yells, swinging his hammer and charging.

Vector Megazord blocks with its shield, before Squirlox sees Extreme Megazord swinging its Silver Train arm, with the monster hopping back before the attack could hit. Extreme Megazord speeds off to the side, before Squirlox starts shooting needles from his hammer at Vector Megazord's shield.

Squirlox suddenly stops his attack as he looks at his hammer, "Am I out?"

Then Extreme Megazord speeds past Squirlox, striking the monster with its Silver Train arm, knocking him into a spin, follows by Vector Megazord holds out its Cyclone Arm, which fires whirling energy discs from its rotors, hitting Squirlox.

Vector Megazord stands next to Extreme Megazord.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger turns his VS Morpher's barrel, before start aiming it.

"Cyclonic Strike!"

* * *

"Twin XTrain Slash!" Silver X Ranger performs two slashes with his X Sword, forming an "X".

* * *

Vector Megazord holds up its cyclone arm, as the rotors are rapidly spinning, and holds up the shield arm next to it, before Blade Zord, glowing, flies off the shield arm, now surrounded by gale force winds and spinning, as Extreme Megazord strikes forward with its silver train arm, as an image of Silver XTrain Zord flies by, then back with the arm, as an image of Fire XTrain Zord flies by.

Both attacks hit Squirlox, as red electric runs around his body, "This is really…" He drops his hammer to the ground, before falling backward into a large explosion. "Nutty!"

Both Megazords lower their arms.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Both Megazords stand side by side.

* * *

Zeke is walking toward the library, with a finger to his ear, "So nothing on where the statue came from?"

"No, according to the records I hacked from the museum's files is, the statue was found in an area of the quarry where there was a rock slide, and it was determined to be a lost work of art," A.I. explains through Zeke's comm.

"Kinda troublesome that a weapon was found on Earth and not in the VXS Vault," Zeke says to himself.

"I almost forgot, you never told me how your date went," A.I. says.

"It wasn't a date, A.I.," Zeke removes his finger from his ear, before looking at the library's entrance. "And now to tell Sonya."

* * *

Zeke enters the library, with Sonya walks around the counter toward him, "Oh, hi, Zeke."

"Hey, Sonya, I-I need to talk with you about something," Zeke tells her.

"Me too, Zeke, hum, I really had a lot of fun at the museum," Sonya says.

"I have a lot of fun, too," Zeke agrees.

"Yeah, and I'm afraid you might've gotten the wrong idea," Sonya starts. "I like you a lot, Zeke, but only as a friend."

"As a friend?" Zeke repeats.

"Yeah, just friends, I hope you understand," Sonya says.

"Yeah… I understand," Zeke smiles.

"Great," Sonya returns the smile and starts to turn away, before turning back. "Oh, what you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, hum, I just thought that maybe we can go back to the museum, with the rest of the gang," Zeke claims.

"That's a great idea," Sonya says, before turning away, unaware that Zeke sighs and then smiles.

* * *

In the forest around the Nether Mansion, Bomblast is walking toward Blizzsquid, who leans against a tree.

"Having a good day?" Blizzsquid asks.

Bomblast stops next to Blizzsquid, looking him over, then continues to walk past him.

Blizzsquid looks around the tree, as Bomblast disappears, before he turns away from the tree, "Should know that using Bomblast to do the dirty work will not work out."

Blizzsquid then holds up his tablet-like device, when he notices a red dot moving through the map, "What this? Another powerful energy signal? And a stronger one, too." But then the dot disappears. "It's gone?! But how…?!"

The dot then reappears as it continues on its path through the city map, Blizzsquid slightly lowers the tablet, "Could this be it? The Omega Drive…?"


	23. The Old, the Young, and the Restless

In the Golden City Library, Sonya is standing behind the counter, talking on her phone, as Nella approaches the counter with a book.

"Yeah, okay, yeah, good, good…" Sonya says to her phone, before pressing the screen to hang up. She lowers her phone, biting her lower lip.

"Sonya, is everything okay?" Nella asks.

Sonya spins around to face her, "Yeah, fine… hum, have you seen my aunt?"

"She said she was going to her office," Bari responds, as he and Gavin approaches the counter, with Gavin holding couple books.

"Thanks…" Sonya hurries around the counter, passing her friends, with Bari and Nella watching her, slightly confused, and Gavin looking between his books.

* * *

In her office, Janice is seating behind her desk, her back to it, as she is looking at a frame picture, slightly touching it. At that moment, the entrance starts to open, with Janice quickly spins around in her chair places the picture in a drawer and closes it.

"Aunt Janice," Sonya starts to enter. "Is this a bad time?"

"Of course not," Janice pulls a file folder on her desk closer to her, before opening it. "I was just going over some paperwork."

"Well, grandma just called," Sonya says.

"Oh really?" Janice grabs a pen and starts to scan a piece of paper. "What she wants?"

"She is leaving the train station…" Sonya answers.

"Where she's going?" Janice underlines something on the paper.

"Here… she's coming here," Sonya responds.

Janice looks up at her niece, "Your grandmother… my mother… is coming here?"

"Yes, Aunt Janice," Sonya says.

Janice leans back in her chair, sighing.

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Bomblast enters and approaches Chainlord, who has Madame Evillina to his side.

"You summoned me, Chainlord?" Bomblast asks, coming to a stop.

"I'm just wondering… do you know where Blizzsquid is currently?" Chainlord asks.

"Blizzsquid…?" Bomblast starts.

* * *

_Blizzsquid walks into the darkness in the forest surrounding the Nether Mansion._

* * *

"_He probably still searching for whatever energy signal he has been trying to track,"_ Bomblast thinks, before he speaks. "No, sir, I have no idea."

"I see…" Chainlord responds.

"Chainlord, if I may ask, you never seem interested in what Blizzsquid were doing before…" Bomblast starts.

"I'm curious, that is all," Chainlord interrupts.

"Curious, right…" Bomblast looks down slightly.

"Like how I'm interested in the attack by this particular monster," Chainlord says.

Bomblast looks back up, as a large screen appears behind him, "What monster?" Bomblast turns to see a green and red monster with a skull-like head, a massive shoulder pad that resembles a fish's head, holding a long spear with a sawfish-like blade, and a safe in his torso. "Vapor? What he's doing?"

"Watch my old friend," Chainlord starts, as the screen shows Vapor walks down a large dark hallway and into the sunlight. "His attack could prove to be an amusing distraction."

* * *

"The Old, the Young, & the Restless"

* * *

Janice uses a cloth to wipe the library's counter repeatedly, as Sonya, Britt, Simon, Nella, Bari, and Gavin watch.

"Is your aunt okay?" Bari asks Sonya.

"Hum, yeah, she's just getting ready for my grandmother's arrival," Sonya answers.

"Is rapidly cleaning the same spot a normal preparation habit for greeting one's maternal relative?" Gavin asks.

"It is for Janice," Britt responds, as Sonya approaches her aunt.

"Aunt Janice, you have cleaned the same spot for the past five minutes," Sonya tells her.

"I know, but it has to be perfectly clean or your grandmother will notice," Janice says, without stopping wiping the counter.

Sonya gently touches her aunt's arms and pulls them away from the counter, "It's clean, Aunt Janice. The entire library is clean. Besides, she is here to see us and not the library."

Janice sighs, "Yeah… I guess you're right."

At that moment, an elderly woman with silver hair enters the library.

"Grandma!" Sonya happily says, as she goes over to the woman, Marina, and hugs her, as Janice turns to watch them, nervously.

"It's so good to see you, dear," Marina says, as the two separate from the hug.

"You too, grandma," Sonya says, before she turns to the others. "And these are my friends. You remembered Britt and Simon."

"Of course," Marina says.

"Nice to see you, ma'am," Simon says, as Britt nods his head.

"And these are our new friends, Bari, Nella, and Gavin," Sonya introduces, as each of her friends nod their heads and wave slightly.

"I'm so happy my granddaughter have so many friends," Marina says.

"We lucky to have Sonya as a friend," Nella says.

"Sonya…" Marina looks to her granddaughter, who smiles at her. "Of course."

Janice clears her throat, "Nice to see you, mom."

"You too, Janice…" Marina turns to face her, before walking over to the counter and wipes a finger across the counter, before rubbing her finger against her thumb. "I guess you been busy…"

Sonya backs away and looks away.

"So mom… why for the sudden visit?" Janice asks, smiling.

"Do I need a reason to visit my remaining family?" Marina asks.

"O-Of course not, mom," Janice looks to the unmorphed Rangers, before walking over to them. "Bari, why don't you been so kind and get some tea."

"Oh, no problem…" Bari says, starting to turn.

"That won't be necessary," Marina turns away from the counter, causing Bari to stop. "Besides, drinking tea had only be enjoyable when I done it with my daughters, both of them."

Janice turns back to face her, "Mom, how about some lunch. Sonya can join us, and Britt and Simon can watch the library on their own…"

"Perhaps we could go to Betha's favorite spot…" Marina says.

Janice sighed, "Mom, I don't want to talk about Betha…"

"Well, I'm not ready to move on from your sister!" Marina soundly says.

"Excuse me?" Janice asks.

Marina looks at the counter, "Well, just look here, I remember once a picture of the two of you was on the counter. You might as well already forgot about Betha."

"I hadn't forgotten about Betha," Janice says.

Marina turns back to face her, "You can fool me. I wonder if you even remember what she looks like."

"I… I… I…" Janice tries to say, before she just shakes her head and starts to walk around Marina. "I have to get some fresh air."

As Marina turns to watch Janice leaves, Gavin starts to raise a hand, before Bari slowly lowers it and shakes his head.

* * *

In Xevious Labs' unknown chamber, across from the table is the Light Zord on a stand, with couple cables attached to it, as the cables start to glow.

"Beginning energized process," A.I. reports, as Zeke presses a key.

Zeke crosses his arms, starting to tab one of his fingers on an arm, "Finally, in a short time, the Light Zord will be completed."

"Are you okay, Zeke?" A.I. asks. "You seem kinda on edge."

"I'm fine, A.I.," Zeke complains, before noticing his finger tabbing, before he quickly uncrosses his arms. "I just can't wait till we're done with the Light Zord. Especially since the Omega Drive, whatever it is, is in play."

The cables attached to Light Zord continues to glow.

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking down a sidewalk.

"It's too bad about what happened between Janice and her mother," Bari says.

"Its heartbreaking, she was so sad…" Nella adds.

"Of course she was sad, after what her mother said about Sonya's mother," Bari starts.

"I wasn't talking about Janice," Nella interrupts. "I meant Sonya's grandmother."

"I admit to not completely understanding the micro-expressions of certain beings, but Sonya's grandmother doesn't appear to be sad," Gavin says.

"Yeah, what Gavin said, I think," Bari says.

"Well, you didn't hear what I did," Nella tells them.

* * *

_As soon as Janice leaves the library, Marina turns slightly and whispers, "I'm sorry."_

_Couple feet behind her, Nella turns her head slightly, as she slips one of her ears' tips back under her headband._

* * *

"I almost forgot you got super hearing," Bari jokes. "But what would Sonya's grandmother be sad about?"

"I don't know, I'm not a mind reader," Nella responds.

"Of course, you're not a Xybrian," Gavin says.

Bari shakes his head, when Nella notices something, "Hey, look."

The three look over to see Janice is sitting on a bench next to a large water fountain. Janice looks down at her hands.

"Janice…" Janice looks up to see Nella approaching her, with Bari and Gavin behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Janice claims. "I-I'm just thinking."

"If you don't mind me saying, I thought you and your mom get along," Nella says.

"Nella, maybe we shouldn't…" Bari starts.

"It's okay," Janice interrupts. "And it's true, we did get along, until my sister disappeared last year."

Bari scratches the back of his head, "Perhaps…"

At that moment, the four see a large group of elderly people are walking in a rush, clearly afraid.

"That not something you see everyday," Nella says.

Then following the elderly people is Vapor and a group of Skullvors.

"But this is," Bari says.

Nella helps Janice to her feet, "Janice, you need to get out of here."

"What about you three?" Janice asks.

"We'll be right behind, I promise, just go," Nella says, before Janice turns and starts running.

Janice completely pass the water fountain, when she notices an elderly man had fallen to his feet, with Janice then run over to him.

Couple Skullvors are chasing after three elderly people, when something speed pass them, knocking the Skullvors to the ground.

Vapor slams the top of his head, "What happened?! Did you get hit by a gentle breeze?"

Britt, running at superspeed, comes to a stop next to Nella and Gavin behind a building.

"Let's do this," Bari says to his friends, before he steps ahead. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slides their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

They aim their Morphers ahead, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger, Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger, and Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

Vapor raises up his hands, as the Skullvors return to their feet, "Now, get up, you embarrassing me."

One of the Skullvors get blasted, knocking it back onto the ground.

"You got bigger problems," Red Squad Ranger says, as he and the other Squad Rangers walk over with their VS Morphers aimed.

"Not as big as you will," Vapor says, before he aims his spear ahead. "Get 'em, Skullvors!"

The Skullvors are charging, with the Squad Rangers charge them.

"I got you, mister," Janice helps the elderly man to his feet.

"Mister…?" the man says to Janice, clearly confused.

Red Squad Ranger flips through the air, dodging blaster fire, before he landed on one knee and fires his VS Morpher, blasting the ground in front of couple Skullvors. As the smoke clears, Red Squad Ranger rush through with his Sonic Baton in its Baton Mode. He strikes one Skullvor with his Sonic Baton, uses his Morpher to block another's weapon strike, kicks the second Skullvor in the side. He then spins around and strikes a third Skullvor with his Sonic Baton.

Green Squad Ranger uses his Sonic Baton in its Baton Mode to block two Skullvors' weapon strikes, with them pushing the Ranger back several steps. Finally, Green Squad Ranger stops and kicks each of the Skullvors, spins and strikes both of them. Two more Skullvors then fire at him, with Green Squad Ranger backflips, dodging the blasts, then fires his VS Morpher, blasting more Skullvors.

A Skullvor is knocked to the ground, as Pink Squad Ranger spins around, before she uses her VS Morpher to block a Skullvor's weapon strike, before she kicks off the Skullvor's chest and back flip toward the water fountain. The Skullvor then charges at her, with Pink Squad Ranger jumps over it, with the Skullvor have trouble stopping at the water fountain's edge, barely holding its balance. Pink Squad Ranger spin kicks another Skullvor, blasts away a charging Skullvor, and then back kick the Skullvor behind her, knocking it into the water fountain.

Vapor looks away from the Skullvor in the water fountain, "Okay then, time for Rangers to enter the endangered list."

At that moment, smoke shoots out of the right side of Vapor's chest, with Pink Squad Ranger rolls out of the way.

Green Squad Ranger turns to see them, "Watch out!"

Red Squad Ranger turns, before he grabs a Skullvor by the arm and push it into some of the smoke, causing the Skullvor's body to glow slightly, before the Skullvor appears with a long white beard and a cane.

"What in the…?" Red Squad Ranger responds.

Janice watches as the elderly man hurries off, before she is hits by the smoke and falls to her knees.

"Janice," Pink Squad Ranger says, as the smoke clear.

"Ready for round two?" Vapor starts to cross his arms.

Suddenly Vapor is blasted in the shoulder, before Red and Green Squad Rangers charge and kicks him, knocking Vapor onto his back.

"Not so fast," Red Squad Ranger, as Pink Squad Ranger joins her friends, with all three Squad Rangers aim their VS Morphers. "We'll taking you in."

Vapor returns to his feet, "I'm going, but not with you."

Vapor's safe glows, before he turns and jumps, diving into the ground, disappearing.

"What?!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

Suddenly Vapor jumps out of the ground behind the Squad Rangers, striking them with his spear, knocking all three to the ground.

"This been fun," Vapor starts to back up. "But I think I'll cause mayhem elsewhere."

Vapor turns and dives into the ground, disappearing.

The Squad Rangers start to return to their feet, with Pink Squad Ranger looks to the side, "Janice…"

The Squad Rangers rush over to the kneeing Janice, as the smoke clears.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

Janice turns and looks up to the Rangers, with them recoiling in surprised.

"Wha…" Janice reaches out to them, before she notices her old hand, and that when she realizes she has aged to elderly. "What happened to me?!"

* * *

Shortly later, the three Squad Rangers are helping the elderly Janice into the library, as Sonya, Britt, and Simon are walking down the stairs.

"The Squad Rangers?!" Sonya yells.

The three hurry down the stairs, with them standing in front of the Squad Rangers.

Britt slowly reaches to behind him, "Why are you here?"

"She asks to be brought here," Pink Squad Ranger motions to the elderly Janice.

Sonya watches as Janice steps toward the three, with Janice slowly looks up to look at her, "Hi, there…"

"Aunt Janice?" Sonya realizes, as Britt and Simon look at each other. "What happened to you?"

"It was a monster's smoke attack," Red Squad Ranger answers. "But don't worry, we promise we will revert this."

"Of course…" Britt says, as Red Squad Ranger nods his head before he and Green Squad Ranger turn to leave.

"Take care, ma'am," Pink Squad Ranger says to Janice.

"Thank you very much," Janice says, as the three Squad Rangers leave. Janice then turns back to Sonya. "Is your grandmother still here?"

"Yeah, I think she's in your office," Sonya says. "You want me to get her?"

"No… no…" Janice says, as she starts to walk over to the couch, with Sonya watching.

* * *

Marina seats down at Janice's desk, looking around and swipes her finger across the desk surface. She looks at her finger and shakes her head, while rubbing the fingertip with her thumb. Marina then opens the drawer, and pulls out a frame picture showing Janice with her sister, Betha, both smiling.

Marina gently places her finger on the picture, feeling a teardrop left on it

* * *

At the Xevious Lab's unknown chamber, the cables attached to Light Zord start to dim before they stop glowing. Zeke walks over to Light Zord, unplugs the cables and removes the Zord from the stand, as he turns away with it.

"The Light Zord is finished…" Zeke starts. "If only Davus was here…"

"Zeke, I just detect a weapon activation," A.I. reports.

Zeke hurries over to the table, looking at the second computer screen, which shows a city map, "What, where?"

"At the warehouse district," A.I. answers. "Here are the exact coordinates."

Zeke stands away from the computer, looking at Light Zord, "Guess you are getting your trial run sooner than expected."

Zeke then hurry out of the room.

* * *

The unmorphed Vector Rangers are standing at the counter, watching Janice sitting on the couch.

"If I get my hands on the monster that did this to Aunt Janice," Sonya says.

"Never heard you like this before, Sonya," Simon says.

"I already lost my mom, I'm not gonna lose her, too," Sonya says.

"And you won't," Simon reassures.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not ready to let the Squad Rangers 'fix' this," Britt says.

At a sudden beep, Simon pulls out his phone, "You might not have to."

The three friends nod their head, before Simon go behind the counter to grab their hats, as Sonya hurry over to the couch.

"Janice, I'm so sorry, but we have to go for a little bit, it's unavoidable," Sonya tells her.

"That's okay, Sonya," Janice tells her.

"We will be back soon, I promise," Sonya says, before she turns and joins her friends out of the library.

* * *

At Hector's Junkyard, Hector is outside his house, sweeping the ground with a broom, as loud music is banging from the radio, while a small beep sound is going off on the computer, which shows a city map with a red dot on it.

* * *

Inside an old warehouse, Vapor jumps out of the ground, before he rubbed his shoulder, "I just love the passage of time, especially in the blink of an eye."

Vapor starts to walk past an open window, when small explosions go off on the ground next to him, "What the?!"

Then the Vector Rangers flip through the open window, before Blue Vector Ranger kicks Vapor, forcing him into a spin, before dodging Red Vector Ranger's roundhouse kick, and then Yellow Vector Ranger grabs his spear.

"What happened to introductions and to some fight banter?" Vapor asks, as Yellow Vector Ranger pushes him back.

"I'm in no joking mood," Yellow Vector Ranger says, before she spins Vapor around, letting go of his spear. "We gonna take your weapon, and reverse what you been doing to people!"

"Ha! Show you what you know, my weapon doesn't allow me to age people, that's my own power," Vapor says. "I'm wanted on eight planets for premature aging their civilians."

"Your mother must be so proud," Blue Vector Ranger jokes.

Vapor turns around to face the Ranger, "Hey, leave my mother out of this."

At that moment, Gold X Ranger enters the room in a hurry, "What?! Vector Rangers, you're here already?"

"Enough of this, if it's his personal power what caused the problem, then we just gonna have to destroy him," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna take a dive," Vapor says, before he jumps into a nearby wall, disappearing.

"Oh… this is a troublesome weapon," Gold X Ranger says.

Suddenly, Vapor jumps out of the wall behind Yellow Vector Ranger and Gold X Ranger, striking both Rangers as he pass between them. Red Vector Ranger launches a roundhouse kick, but Vapor dodges it by jumps into the floor, disappearing.

"Troublesome… right," Blue Vector Ranger says, before Vapor jumps out of a wall to his side and strikes the Ranger, causing Red Vector Ranger to turn.

"This isn't troublesome, its tiresome," Yellow Vector Ranger says, as she returns to her feet.

Gold X Ranger stands up next to her, "Are you okay, I never see you so angry before."

"Listen, this jerk aged my aunt into an old woman," Yellow Vector Ranger tells him. "I have to save her."

Yellow Vector Ranger rushes ahead, with Gold X Ranger looks to the side, "Janice…"

* * *

Back at the Golden City Library, Marina walks pass a bookshelf to find the elderly Janice seating at the couch, looking down.

"Excuse me, where is everyone?" Marina asks.

Janice looks up at Marina, "Hum, I-I don't know…"

Marina nods her head slightly, before walks over to Janice, as she looks down again. Marina places a hand to under Janice's chin, and gently lifts her head up, looking at her in her eyes, "Janice…?"

"...Yes, mom," Janice responds.

Marina seats next to Janice, "What happened?"

"It's… was a monster thing…" Janice answers, looking back away.

"I'm sorry, I heard of the weird things in Golden City…" Marina says.

Janice notices the picture frame in Marina's hand, "What are you doing with that?"

"Oh, right…" Marina holds up the picture. "I found this in your desk…" Marina looks at the picture, with Janice looking away again, before Marina looks back at her transformed daughter. "Janice, I'm so sorry."

"For what, mom?" Janice asks.

"For accusing you of moving on and forgetting about Betha…" Marina says.

"I've been trying to move on, but it's not easy, although I could never forget about her," Janice says.

"The truth is, I've been forgetting about her," Marina starts, with Janice looks over to her. "It just small stuff, like her tenth birthday, or what her first apartment was like… but I'm afraid I will forget completely about her."

"Mom… I never realized," Janice says.

"I know, and that my fault for not telling you what is happening," Marina looks over to her. "But when I thought you were forgetting about her, not because of old age but because you were moving on, I just got upset, and for that, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, mom," Janice starts. "For not calling you much, for not talking about Betha, I guess, the more I think about her, the more it hurts my heart, knowing she's not here."

"I never realized…" Marina says.

"But mom," Janice starts. "I promise I will never let you forget about Betha."

Marina smiles, "And I promise, I will be there for you, when your heart hurts."

Janice smiles, then both women hug.

* * *

The Vector Rangers and Gold X Ranger spin together and fire their VS Morphers and XTrain Morpher, with Vapor jumping backward into a wall, with the blasts hit the wall, harmlessly.

Vapor then jumps out of the ground behind the four Rangers, with Red Vector Ranger and Gold X Ranger crouch down, as Vapor uses his spear to strike Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers, knocking them back. Then Red Vector Ranger and Gold X Ranger manage to kick Vapor, forcing him back into a wall.

As the two Rangers stand back up, Gold X Ranger holds up Light Zord, looking at it for a moment, before handing it to his friend, "Here, use this."

"A new Zord?" Red Vector Ranger takes Light Zord from him.

"It hadn't been properly tested, yet, but it should work out just fine," Gold X Ranger says.

"Right now, I'll take 'just fine'," Red Vector Ranger says, before he slides the Light Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the dial.

"_Light Zord! 0-2-9!"_

He turns the barrel and fires it sideways, causing, from energy, a large, white bow to appears over his arm, "Light Bow!"

The top half of Vapor appears from the wall, "So what? You still can't hit me!"

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Red Vector Ranger aims the Light Bow, pulling back a bowstring made of light energy, as a long light arrow appears.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Vapor asks.

"Actually, yeah," Gold X Ranger comments.

"Yeah right!" Vapor disappears back into the wall.

Red Vector Ranger releases the bowstring, launching the arrow, which digs through the wall, until it reaches Vapor, within the wall, and hits him in the shoulder.

Blasting out of another wall and into a hallway, Vapor falls hard onto the ground.

"What kind of arrow was that?!" Vapor yells as he returns to his feet.

At that moment, Red Vector Ranger steps into the doorway, aiming another arrow and fires it, with Vapor dodging by jumping into another wall. Red Vector Ranger runs ahead and fires couple times into the wall, before Vapor partly appears from the ceiling.

"Still can't hit me!" Vapor yells, before he fires bolts of water, with Red Vector Ranger rolls across the floor, dodging them.

Red Vector Ranger fires an arrow into the ceiling, but Vapor disappears into it, before reappears from the wall behind him and swipes the Ranger. Red Vector Ranger then flip to the side, dodging more water bolts, as Vapor disappears into the wall and Red Vector Ranger fires arrows into the wall. He then fires arrows into the ceiling, chasing after Vapor's fin as it moves across the ceiling. He then pulls the bowstring and fires another arrow.

* * *

Outside, Vapor is blasting out of the wall and fall through the sky.

"Rail Switch, Silver Ranger!"

A flash of light, and Silver X Ranger runs over to the fallen Vapor, before he places his belt buckle on Vapor's safe and opens it.

"_3-1-4!"_

"No, not that!" Vapor yells.

Silver X Ranger holds up what appeared to be a pair of purple shark fins on a blue platform, "We'll be taking this."

Silver X Ranger rolls away, as Vapor rolls back onto his feet.

"We got you now!" Blue Vector Ranger blocks Vapor's arm swipe, before he grabs Vapor's arm and punches him.

Vapor is forced into a spin, before Blue Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger kick him. Vapor is knocked onto the ground, as Red and Yellow Vector Rangers join their friends.

Blue Vector Ranger slides Cyclone Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the dial.

"_Cyclone Zord! 3-1-9!"_

Silver X Ranger turns the handle on his X Sword.

Vapor returns to his feet, "What did I ever do to you!"

Red Vector Ranger pulls back Light Bow's bowstring, as a glowing light arrow forms, "Light Arrow Blast!"

Silver X Ranger deliver two strikes, which forms a large X that flies forward, "X Slash!"

"Cyclonic Blast!" Blue Vector Ranger calls out.

"Boomerang Blade Slash!" Yellow Vector Ranger calls out.

The four Rangers release their attacks, which combine into one giant arrow, which flies into Vapor, who is consumed in a large explosion.

Yellow Vector Ranger lowers the Boomerang Blade, "That was for you, Aunt Janice."

* * *

Janice and Marina are hugging, when Janice's body glows green and she returns to her normal self. The two breaks off the hug, as they notice Janice's appearance.

"Janice, you back to normal!" Marina yells.

"Yeah… and I have to say, I'm looking forward to aging gracefully," Janice says, as Marina smiles.

* * *

"Unfortunately, Vapor didn't last as long as I would like," Chainlord says, as the large screen shows Vapor been consumed in a large explosion. He looks to Madame Evillina, "But let help him out anyway."

"As you wish," Evillina nods.

* * *

Evillina appears couple feet away from the damaged safe, before she shoots a green orb at it, "Now, to give our friend here a power boost."

As Evillina disappears in a ripple in space, the damaged safe levitates up as green energy spreads out and forms a giant Vapor, "Now I will age this entire city to dust."

Not too far away, the Squad Rangers dismount their Siren Cycles and take steps forward to watch.

"It's Vapor and he grew already!" Green Squad Ranger realizes.

"And what your first guess?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"I didn't need to guess, it quite obvious, actually," Green Squad Ranger responds, as his leader shakes his head.

Pink Squad Ranger turns her head to see the Vector Rangers and Silver X Ranger several feet away, "Look!"

The other two Squad Rangers turn to see them.

"X Ranger, what you doing?!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

"This is awkward," Silver X Ranger says.

"We'll leave them to you," Red Vector Ranger says, before he and the other Vector Rangers run ahead.

"You're too kind," Silver X Ranger joking says, as the Squad Rangers jog over.

"X Ranger, you supposed to be Space Police, why are you helping them?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

Silver X Ranger looks away for a moment, before answering, "It's a part of my mission."

"Your mission…?" Pink Squad Ranger repeats.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Let see what this guy can do," Red Vector Ranger slides Light Zord onto the VS Morpher.

"_Light Zord!"_

He then aim the Morpher and pulls the trigger.

* * *

"Light Zord, launch!"

Light Zord rides across a long track, as it grows.

* * *

Light Zord flies through the air, as it shoots missiles, blasting Vapor and knocks him back couple steps. Light Zord continues to fly through the air.

"I've never seen that Zord before…" Green Squad Ranger realizes.

Red Squad Ranger looks over to Silver X Ranger, "Did you give them a new Zord?"

"I'm sorry…" Silver X Ranger says. "But I'm not at liberty to answer that."

* * *

Red Jet Zord and Yellow Copter Zord disconnects from Vector Megazord, follows by Light Zord connects to the left side of the Megazord, as the Zord's nose split in half and opens, revealing a blue, round club. Then the back of Light Zord flies off and lands on top of the Megazord, with a front piece pulls down, revealing a new Megazord face.

"Vector Megazord Trickster, ready!"

* * *

The new combination then hurries ahead, swings its extended club, hitting Vapor.

* * *

"Nice punch!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells.

"Alright, let's see what else this configuration do," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Megazord holds out its Light Arm, with the club splits open, revealing a white hand, which holds up seven red cards before tossing them.

Each of the cards embedded into a different building, with them glowing blue, before they start moving, forming a row, with a giant drawer pulls out between them.

"What is this?!" Vapor yells, as he turns to face the buildings.

* * *

"It simple, my Zord is hidden in one of those drawers, if you can find it, its yours," Red Vector Ranger explains.

* * *

"Piece of cake," Vapor says, as he lands in front of the drawer and then open the top drawer, and pulls out numerous shirts. "No that not it!" He then pulls the next two, followed by two more, and then the long drawer under those. "No, not right, this neither!" He starts throwing out clothes in that drawer.

* * *

"Keep trying, I think you're almost there," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Try the next one, that it," Yellow Vector Ranger adds, with Red Vector Ranger crossing his arms and laughing.

* * *

"This have to be it!" Vapor pulls out the final drawer, revealing the Red Jet Zord. "Got it!" Vapor stands up, holding the giant Red Jet Zord in his hands, "My very own Zord!"

* * *

"Are you sure about that?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

* * *

The Red Jet Zord flashes a bright light, before turning into Light Zord, which flies out of Vapor's hands, opens up its nose and hits him with its club, knocking the monster back.

"I don't believe how powerful that Zord is," Green Squad Ranger says. "My uncle would love if he sees it."

Silver X Ranger looks from Green Squad Ranger and then back up to the fight, "I hope so."

* * *

Light Zord reconnects to Vector Megazord.

* * *

Vector Megazord swings it club, hitting Vapor

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger turns his VS Morpher's barrel, before start aiming it.

* * *

"Illusionary Finisher!" Vector Megazord holds up its Light Arm, with the club opens, as the hand opens, revealing a bubble holding a Japanese castle within.

Vapor turns around, noticing the bubble floating toward him, before he runs over and holds onto it, "What?! That a nice looking fishbowl."

Vector Megazord snaps its fingers, with the bubble glowing, before it explodes, consuming Vapor, "Uh oh!"

Vector Megazord turns away and lowers its arms.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Victor Megazord glows briefly, before separating, with all five Zords flying away.

* * *

At Golden City Library, Britt, Sonya, and Simon enter to find Janice and Marina on the couch, talking, when they notice the three entering.

"Aunt Janice, you're okay," Sonya happily says.

"Yes, Sonya, I never feel any better actually," Janice says, as she and Marina get up from the couch and approach them.

"I'm so sorry that we left, I promise it couldn't be helped," Sonya tells her.

"That's okay, Sonya," Janice says, before she looks to Marina. "Besides, it gave your grandma and me a chance to talk."

"Really? So you two okay?" Sonya asks.

"It like your aunt said, never better," Marina responds.

"That's great," Sonya smiles.

"In fact, we are going out for lunch," Janice starts. "Why don't you come along, we can talk about your mom."

"Mom? Are you sure?" Sonya asks.

"I am," Janice answers, before wrapping an arm around Marina's shoulders. "We don't want to risk forgetting about her." She looks back to her niece. "So, let's go, Sonya."

"Yeah, okay," Sonya says, before she turns and walks with her aunt and grandma out of the library, with Britt and Simon watching them, smiling.


	24. Legend of the Vanished Fire Engine

Blizzsquid is walking down a large alley, holding a tablet-like device in his hand as he presses the screen.

"C'mon…" Blizzsquid continues to press the screen, which shows a city map as it zooms in and then zooms back out. "I had you a moment ago. Where are you…?"

At a small sound, Blizzsquid looks over his shoulder to see a fire engine turning the corner toward him. He looks back at the tablet, which now shows a red dot moving through the map. Blizzsquid turns back as the fire engine approaching him without slowing or stopping, with Blizzsquid crosses his arms, but before the fire engine reaches him, it vanishes from sight.

Blizzsquid lowers his arms, looking ahead, before he looks down at his tablet, which shows the city map without the red dot. Then the fire engine reappears several feet behind Blizzsquid, with him turning to watch as it drives away.

Blizzsquid looks back at the tablet, once again showing the red dot moving through the city map, before he looks back ahead, as the fire engine disappears again, "What in the…?"

* * *

"Legend of the Vanished Fire Engine"

* * *

In the secret lab, Britt has a red backpack seats on the table, as he finishes stuffing it.

He starts to zip it up, "That should do it." He then notices, next to the computer is the scanner device, before he picks it up and looks at it. "Why not…"

Britt shoves the scanner device into the backpack, zips it up, and swings it onto his back before he leaves.

* * *

Britt is walking down the stairs of Golden City Library, "And I'm out!"

Behind the counter is Sonya and Simon, with Bari, Nella, and Gavin in front of it, as they all turn to the approaching Britt.

"I still don't believe you're going after it," Sonya says.

"Going after what?" Bari asks.

"I'm hunting for the vanished fire engine," Britt says, as he reaches his friends.

"The what?" Nella asks.

"How you hunt a fire engine?" Gavin asks. "Is it a truck?"

"Britt is referring to the legend of the vanished fire engine," Simon explains, as he walks around the counter.

"What legend?" Bari asks.

"It simple, over a year ago, a fire engine mysteriously disappeared from the west end of town," Britt says.

"It was probably just stolen," Nella suggests.

"That was a popular theory," Britt starts. "That is until, people start seeing the fire engine, as it appears and disappears. Just vanished into nothing."

"It's an urban legend, a modern day fairy tale," Sonya says.

"Yeah, probably…" Bari looks down for a moment, before he places a hand on Nella's shoulder. "Well, we have to go now."

"We do?" Nella asks.

"Yeah, remember, we got that thing to do," Bari says, as he backs up to the entrance.

"What thing?" Gavin asks, as he and Nella turn to face their friend.

"I'll remind you of the thing on the way there," Bari says, as he opens the door and leads his friends out.

Watching them leaving, Sonya shrugs her shoulders and turns back to Britt, "Okay, give it up, what are you after?"

As the door closes, Britt answers, "Listen, what else happened around the same time as the vanished fire engine supposedly vanished?"

Sonya sighs, "Our parents disappeared."

"You think there could be a connection?" Simon asks.

"It's too much of a coincidence to not to consider," Britt responds. "Especially, after we learned about our parents' energy research, and they apparently have a way to store those weapons."

"Okay… we'll go with you," Sonya says.

"No, it could be a wild goose chase," Britt starts. "It's my day off, so I'll go, you guys stay."

"Just be careful," Simon says.

Britt shrugs his shoulders with a smile, "Hey, I'm just gonna chase after a ghost fire truck, what the worst that can happen?"

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking away from the Golden City Library.

"Bari, what're you up to?" Nella asks.

"I was just thinking, that some legends could have a basis in reality," Bari starts. "And there could be something to this legendary fire engine."

"You think it could be related to one of Chainlord's monsters?" Nella asks.

"According to the others, the legend has been around longer than Chainlord and his gang had been here, but still, there could be more to this legend than what appeared," Bari says.

"So we're gonna investigate the legend?" Gavin asks.

"No, it could just be a story," Bari says, as the three friends come to a stop.

"So we're not gonna investigate the legend?" Gavin asks.

"I am going to check it out," Bari says. "You guys should be at the ready just in case there's trouble."

"Okay, but be careful, Bari," Nella says.

"I'll be fine, Nella," Bari says, as he starts to walk away.

* * *

Zeke stands on the edge of a rooftop, looking at the smartphone in his hand, which is showing a city map as the words scanning appear at the bottom, "Davus' research is connected to the Nether Dimension, so if I can find the weak point between dimensions, perhaps it could lead me to the Omega Drive, before it could fall into the wrong hands…"

Zeke sighs, "But nothing so far. Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way."

"Zeke, I'm detecting a weapon activation," A.I.'s voice reports over Zeke's comm.

Zeke places a hand to his ear, "A weapon activation, where?"

"Not actually too far from your location," A.I. responds.

Zeke looks to the side, "What?"

After a few moments, Zeke rushes to the edge of a fire escape and sees on an adjacent roof is Rodo, a black and white monster with a golden odor mask, two golden arms, and a safe on his chest.

Rodo's safe glows, before he leans back and then forward, waving around his arms, "And done… That should do here."

Rodo turns away from the roof's edge and starts walking.

"Done?" Zeke looks around. "But what did he do…?"

Zeke starts to back up before he turns and starts walking down the fire escape.

* * *

Britt is exiting a store, turning to the still open door, "Thank you very much." Britt allows the door to close and starts to walk away from the store, before he holds up a fold up map and circles a large spot of the map. "So the fire engine had been seen around here… That's three spots now, which means it's more likely to appear where they all three intersect."

Britt then hurry ahead, unaware that Bari approaches the store and enters it.

Britt turns the corner, looking at the folded map, before looking around, "This should be the area." At that moment the fire engine appears behind Britt, before it vanishes as he looks over his shoulder and then back ahead again. "So if the vanished fire engine exists, it should appear around here." The fire engine appears behind him again. "Hopefully I don't have to wait long to see something."

Bari turns the corner, looks around and sees the fire engine approaching Britt, "Britt, watch out!"

Britt turns around to see the fire engine, before he rolls out of the way, with the fire engine continuing on its path. The fire engine then disappears from sight again.

Britt stands straight, "It really does exist…"

Bari runs over to his friend, "Britt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Britt starts. "But why are you here, Bari?"

"Oh, well, I love myself a good mystery, so I thought I would look into this vanished fire engine," Bari claims, before he looks to where the fire engine disappeared. "And I guess it's real. You must be excited to go and tell everyone at the library."

"I'm not going back yet," Britt looks in the same direction.

"You not?" Bari looks to his friend.

"No…" Britt turns back to Bari, before he holds up his phone. "After all, without any proof, no one would believe me."

"Good point," Bari nods his head. "Mind if I tag along?"

"No," Britt says with a half smile. "Of course not…"

"Let's go," Bari says, as he starts to walk in the direction the fire engine disappeared.

"Yeah, let's go," Britt starts to follow his friend.

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, the large screen shows Rodo on a rooftop as he spreads out his arms, with Bomblast and Madame Evillina in front of it, as Chainlord walks over.

"What Rodo doing out?" Chainlord asks.

"He's following Bomblast's orders," Evillina answers, with Chainlord looking over to him.

"I remember you said yesterday how things been boring lately, so I thought Rodo could make for some interesting developments," Bomblast explains.

"He could very much so," Chainlord says, as he goes to his usual spot.

Bomblast looks to the side, whispering, "And if it flush out Blizzsquid and reveals what he's after, all the better." Bomblast looks ahead to see on the screen is Zeke hiding behind a large air conditioner unit. "Who that?" He looks back to the side, "I can't let someone alert the Rangers to this too soon."

"What are you mumbling about?" Evillina asks, causing Bomblast spins back to face them.

"Sorry, Chainlord, but there is something must I attend to," Bomblast bows slightly and turns to leave.

"By all means," Chainlord watches as Bomblast go before he returns his attention to the screen, with a hand to his chin.

* * *

Zeke hides behind a large air conditioner unit, looking around the corner as Rodo spreads out his arms at the roof's edge.

"What are you doing?" Zeke wonders.

Suddenly, Zeke is grabbed by his arm and pulled to the side by Bomblast, "None of your business."

"What are you…?" Zeke asks.

"I'm Bomblast, and you're done for," Bomblast says, before he swings his arm, throwing Zeke over the roof edge behind them.

Zeke falls through the air, before he disappears in a silver glow.

Bomblast looks over the roof edge, "What, he disappeared?"

"Done here, time to move on," Rodo says, as Bomblast turns to see Rodo is walking away from the opposite side of the roof.

"Doesn't matter, Rodo can continue uninterrupted," Bomblast says.

* * *

Not too far, on the street, there is a bright glow, before Zeke lands on the ground.

He turns and looks up, "So that's Bomblast, huh? Well, I might not know what Rodo is up to, but it's clear it can't be good."

Zeke then rushed ahead.

* * *

A smartphone lying on the Golden City Library's counter starts to vibrate, when Sonya comes over and picks it up. She looks at the phone, before she looks over to see Simon walking down the stairs, whistles at him and nods her head to the door.

* * *

At Hector's Junkyard, Nella picks up a coil from a pile of junk, looking it over, when Gavin suddenly hurry out of the house.

"Nella, we just detected a weapon activation," Gavn says. "Should we contact Bari?"

Nella tosses the coil back onto the pile, "Not yet, let's check it out first."

"Right," Gavin nods his head, as the two stand side by side.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Nella yells.

They slide their Zords onto their Morphers and turn the barrels.

"_Pink Baton Zord!"_

They aim their Morphers above, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger and Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

The two Rangers flip through the air, as Pink Squad Ranger calls out, "Siren Cycles, Roll Out!"

The two Rangers ride their Siren Cycles out of the junkyard, as the gate opens for them.

* * *

Bari and Britt are walking down a street, with Bari looking left to right.

"I wonder why that fire engine keeps on driving around here?" Bari asks.

"Not a clue…" Britt says, with his hands in his pockets.

"Not completely," Bari stops and turns to face his friend. "According to people we talk to, it seems to appear in the same area, so maybe it has a set path it traveled around in." Bari looks around again. "Perhaps we could predict where it might appear next…"

"Listen, Bari, I've been thinking…" Britt starts, causing Bari to look back to him. "The odds that we find the fire engine again is a long shot, so why don't we just call it quits."

"What with the sudden change of attitude?" Bari asks.

"It just been a long day and, hum…" Britt tries to answer.

"Britt… why do you want to find the vanished fire engine anyway?" Bari asks, as Britt looks away. "Does it have something to do with your guys' parents?"

Britt looks back to him, "You know…?"

"Yeah, sorry, but Nella mentioned that Sonya told her at the fair," Bari rubs the back of the head.

"Oh, that…" Britt realizes.

"But, Britt, I realized that what exactly happened to your father was never found out, but solving one mystery will not help easing any pain you are feeling," Bari says.

Britt looks away, with Bari reaching out to him but ends up holding back. Britt starts to look back to Bari, when the fire engine suddenly appears behind them. The two quickly roll to opposite sides, before noticing on the passing by fire engine's hood is a small fire engine.

"Was that…?" Britt whispers, as he and Bari watch the fire engine before it disappears.

Britt and Bari look at each other and walk back up.

"You know you're right, Britt, we should call it quits," Bari quickly says.

"Yeah, there's a lot of stuff I need to do anyway," Britt quickly says.

"Catch ya', later?" Bari says.

"Definitely," Britt responds.

Britt and Bari turn and hurry in opposite directions.

Britt hurries behind a building, looking around, "I'm sure that was a Zord…"

Bari ducks into an alleyway, "...so now... It's Morphin' Time!"

Both slides their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

"_Red Jet Zord!"_

Bari aims his Morpher above, as Britt aims his Morpher ahead.

"Squad, On Patrol!"

"Vector, Take Flight!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger and Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger stands on a two story building's roof, dropping his backpack to the floor, before holding up the scanner device.

"This thing led us to our Morphers and Zords, so it should help here," Red Vector Ranger says, as the scanner beeps, before he looks to the side. "Over there!"

* * *

Rodo stands on a rooftop, "Oh, this looks like a good spot."

Rodo's safe glows before he leans back and waves his hands slightly. He then stands up and coughs slightly, "That should do here." He starts to turn. "Now for the next spot."

Rodo is suddenly blasted, before he looks ahead, "What's going on?!"

Pink and Green Squad Rangers run over.

"This is what's going on," Pink Squad Ranger says. "We'll bringing you in."

Rodo leans to the side, "Actually, I think you're having a blast."

There is small sparks flicker between the two Rangers, before a large explosion erupts around them.

"That takes care of that," Rodo says, as the explosion clear, revealing the two unharmed Squad Rangers.

"Guess again," Pink Squad Ranger says, before she and Green Squad Ranger charges.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger runs to the opposite end of the roof to see the fire engine appears, before Red Squad Ranger on his Siren Cycle, turning the corner in pursuit of the fire engine.

"What is he doing here?!" Red Vector Ranger asks, before he jumps down and lands on top of the fire engine, holding onto it tightly.

Red Squad Ranger drives up to behind the fire engine, before he quickly jumps off his Siren Cycle and lands on the back of the fire engine, holding onto it tightly, before noticing the other Red Ranger, "Vector Ranger, what you doing here?!"

"That's my question!" Red Vector Ranger responds.

The fire engine, with its two passengers, disappeared from sight.

* * *

In the forest surrounding the Nether Mansion, the fire engine, with both Red Rangers attached, appears, as it continues to drive through the forest.

"Where are we?!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

"We must be in another dimension," Red Squad Ranger realizes. "This must somehow be the work of that Zord."

"Well, since Earth fire engines usually can't do this, I would say that is a no-brainer," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Don't make me come up there!" Red Squad Ranger points with one hand, before quickly holding back onto the fire engine with it.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots," Red Vector Ranger says, just before they and the fire engine disappears.

* * *

The fire engine and the Red Rangers reappear driving down the street.

Red Squad Ranger holds a hand to the side of his helmet, "Pink Ranger, Green Ranger, come in, I found some sort of fire engine Zord stuck to an actual fire engine, but they keep on slipping between dimensions…"

The fire engine and Rangers then disappear again.

* * *

"Red Ranger, come in, come in," Pink Squad Ranger says, with a hand to her helmet's side, as Green Squad Ranger spin kicks Rodo, forcing him back couple steps.

"What's going on?" Green Squad Ranger asks his friend.

"It sounds like Red Ranger found a Zord traveling through dimensions," Pink Squad Ranger responds. "We better finish up here so we can help him."

"Right," Green Squad Ranger says, before the two aim their VS Morphers.

Green and Pink Squad Rangers fire their VS Morphers, when small explosions erupt in front of them, forcing them to pull back their Morphers.

"Another explosion without a source?!" Green Squad Ranger yells.

On a nearby, taller building, Silver X Ranger looks over its railing, as Blue and Yellow Vector Ranger approaches him.

"Look like we're not the only ones who got the memo," Blue Vector Ranger says.

Silver X Ranger looks over to his approaching friends, "Your guys' Red Ranger isn't here either?"

"What do you mean?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks, when they hear an explosion, before the two Vector Rangers rush to the railing. "What's going on?"

Silver X Ranger looks back over the railing, "Not sure, it appears the Squad Rangers are experiencing some sort of back blast from their Morphers."

"So no blasters, then," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Guess so," Silver X Ranger nods his head, before he and the Vector Rangers jump over the railing.

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers and Silver X Ranger land several feet behind the two Squad Rangers, both holding their Sonic Batons in baton mode, and Rodo.

"The Vector Rangers are here?!" Green Squad Ranger realizes.

"And X Ranger?" Pink Squad Ranger adds.

Blue Vector Ranger holds up his Grab Blade with his VS Morpher, "Mind if we interject?"

Yellow Vector Ranger holds up her Grab Blade, "We'll just take your weapon."

Silver X Ranger holds up his X Saber, "And end your explosion parade, of course."

"You're not taking or ending, anything!" Rodo yells.

"Sorry, but you don't get a vote," Blue Vector Ranger says.

The three Rangers charge, with Yellow Vector Ranger swings her Grab Blade, forcing Pink Squad Ranger to spin away, before she blocks Green Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton. Blue Vector Ranger uses his Grab Blade to deflect Pink Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton, but he runs pass her.

Rodo knocks away Blue Vector Ranger's Grab Blade, forcing the Ranger into a spin, and dodges Silver X Ranger's X Saber. Blue Vector Ranger strikes with his Grab Blade, as Rodo spins, before Silver X Ranger grabs him from behind.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Rodo yells.

"You obviously didn't pay attention," Blue Vector Ranger slides his Zord off his VS Morpher, while tossing aside his Grab Blade. He then places the Zord onto Rodo's safe.

"_9-3-1!"_

"Trust me, you don't want to do that," Rodo says.

Blue Vector Ranger removes what appeared to be a bouquet of roses with a sword blade sticking out, "We'll be taking this."

Suddenly the air becomes thick and a sickening looking color, which Blue Vector Ranger notices.

"What this…?" Silver X Ranger looks around.

Yellow Vector Ranger swings her Grab Blade, forcing Green Squad Ranger to fall onto his back, before she and the two Squad Rangers notice the air.

Suddenly all five Rangers grab the front of their helmets, with Silver X Ranger releasing Rodo, who rolls away, and yells, "What's this smell?!"

"It's horrible!" Blue Vector Ranger complains.

"It feels like my nose gonna fall off," Pink Squad Ranger complains.

"Physical impossibility," Green Squad Ranger says, while still holding the front of his helmet.

"No, it's not," Yellow Vector Ranger adds.

"I never smelled anything so bad…" Silver X Ranger says, before he turns and walks over to Blue Vector Ranger. "Wait, I recognize this weapon now… it has the power to mask any type of odors." He returns to grab the front of his helmet.

"Then, this is all your fault?!" Blue Vector Ranger points at Rodo, who returns to his feet.

"Not really, it just my explosive gas has a distinct odor," Rodo explains, before he charges to his side.

Yellow Vector Ranger spins away from Rodo's attack, "That one way to describe it." She hits Rodo in the back with her Grab Blade, with Rodo then spins around, as he runs away from him. "You gonna make me sick."

"Vector Ranger, return that weapon, immediately!" Pink Squad Ranger falls to her knees.

"No way," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"I'm sure we can work this out," Silver X Ranger holds out his arms.

Suddenly, Blue Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger spin away, as Rodo charges them, but slams into a railing. Blue Vector Ranger strikes Rodo with his VS Morpher, as Silver X Ranger back kicks him.

Pink Squad Ranger returns to her feet, grabbing the arm of her ally, "We must get back in this fight."

"Must I?" Green Squad Ranger asks, as she pulls him forward.

Silver X Ranger dodges an arm swipe, Rodo blocks a kick from Blue Vector Ranger. Pink Squad Ranger runs by and strikes Rodo with her Sonic Baton, with Green Squad Ranger charging him, before the gas surrounding Rodo starts to overwhelm the four Rangers. The Squad Rangers hit Rodo with their Sonic Batons, followed by Silver X Ranger runs pass him, striking with his X Saber.

Silver X Ranger then falls to his knees, "We can't be destroyed by a bad odor."

"Tell that to my nose," Yellow Vector Ranger says, as she stands on her knees.

* * *

The fire engine and Red Rangers reappear down a street.

"Okay, that enough," Red Vector Ranger starts to climb across the top of the fire engine.

"Hold on there!" Red Squad Ranger tries to climb up the back of the fire engine, but keeps on slipping.

Red Vector Ranger reaches the top of the fire engine's cab and then reaches for the Zord, "Got you." When Red Vector Ranger touches the Zord, there's a zap of purple electric, forcing the Ranger's hand back. "Not so fast." He reaches for the Zord again, with purple electric surging around it.

Red Squad Ranger looks over the fire engine's back, before holding his head down, "Here goes nothing. Power down!"

Red Squad Ranger's body is covered in a red light, demorphing to Bari, before he let go and lands on the street. He then super speeds past the fire engine, stops in front of it, before his body is covered in a red light, morphing back into Red Squad Ranger.

With the fire engine approaching him, Red Squad Ranger jumps up at it. Red Vector Ranger has his hand on the Zord, with purple electric running up his arm, trying to pull the Zord off, when the midair Red Squad Ranger reaches out, and grabs the Zord, with purple electric runs up his arm too, before a surge of energy forces him back.

Red Squad Ranger lands on the ground, with the Zord in his hand, before he notices the fire engine still coming to him. He crosses his arms in front of him, before the fire engine comes to a stop inches away.

Red Squad Ranger lowers his arms, sighs, and stands back up, holding up the Zord, "Got ya."

"No you don't!" Red Vector Ranger flips off the fire engine's cab, grabbing the Zord, but Red Squad Ranger isn't letting go, causing the two Rangers to spin slightly.

"You not taking this one," Red Squad Ranger says, before he holds up their arms, turns and back elbows Red Vector Ranger in the side, forcing him to let go and backs up.

Red Squad Ranger then slides the new Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Fire Fight Zord!"_

Red Squad Ranger aims the VS Morpher ahead, fires it, then holding his arm to the side, before appearing on his arm is a hand cannon resembling a fire extinguisher, "Aqua Buster!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Red Vector Ranger says.

"This is no joke," Red Squad Ranger aims the Aqua Buster at him. "Now surrender and power down."

"Better idea," Red Vector Ranger starts firing his VS Morpher and runs to the side.

Red Squad Ranger fires the Aqua Buster, which shoots large blasts of water, before starts charging the Vector Ranger. The two Rangers meet, with Red Squad Ranger swings the Aqua Buster. Red Vector Ranger ducks under it, and back kicks him. Red Squad Ranger rolls away and fires the Aqua Buster. Red Vector Ranger rolls away, dodging the attacks, before he is blasted and flips onto his back.

Red Squad Ranger runs up and brings down his Aqua Buster, which Red Vector Ranger blocks with his VS Morpher and kicks the Squad Ranger in the arm. Red Vector Ranger rolls away, and on one knee, he fires his VS Morpher. Red Squad Ranger knocks away the blast with the Aqua Buster, before he fires the Aqua Buster, blasting Red Vector Ranger in the chest, knocking him onto the ground.

Red Squad Ranger keeps the Aqua Buster aimed at his opponent, "It's over. I'm taking your Morpher and Zord."

* * *

The five Rangers are around Rodo, as they try to shield their helmeted noses from the odor. Pink Squad Ranger knocks Rodo away from her, followed by Green Squad Ranger stumbles over to Rodo, who grabs him from behind. Pink Squad Ranger grabs Rodo by the shoulder and pulls him from her friend.

Green Squad Ranger falls to the ground, before he returns to his feet and then runs back to Rodo.

"Now to give our friend here…" Madame Evillina starts to appear from a ripple in space, when she is hit in the face by a puff of the odor, with she backing back through the ripple. After a few seconds, her outstretched arm appears from the ripple, "a power boost."

A green orb shoots from Madame Evillina's hand, which flies into Rodo, whose body glows, before he starts to grow giant, collapse the edge of the roof he is on, and forcing the five Rangers back.

"Oh c'mon, that cheating!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells, as she and Blue Vector Ranger move over to the side.

"I hadn't finished spreading my explosive gas," Rodo holds up his arms, before looking around. "But I guess now is as good as anytime to get started."

Suddenly, huge explosions start to erupt around the city, with the five Rangers running over to the edge of the roof.

"It's going to be a hot time in the ol' town today!" Rodo yells, as the explosions continue to go off.

"What is he doing?!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells, as the explosions continue to erupt.

Pink Squad Ranger rolls away from the edge of the ground, "I get it, he used the weapon to make his gas odorless and colorless, so he can spread it around the city."

"Pink Ranger," Green Squad Ranger walks over to his friend. "I calculate he will burn down the city within twenty minutes, if we don't douse the fires immediately."

"Douse the fires…" Pink Squad Ranger looks to the side, before she looks ahead. "Wait, the fire engine Zord Red Ranger found."

The two Vector Rangers and Silver X Ranger look over to her, "Wait, the what?!"

Pink Squad Ranger looks to them, "Our Red Ranger found a fire engine Zord, although he says it and the actual fire engine it stuck to keep on slipping between dimensions…"

"Interesting," Silver X Ranger holds a hand to his chin. "There must be some sort of accident to cause this Zord's energies to become unstable, so it and the fire engine it attached to be stuck between dimensions. Although it might be possible to stabilize the Zord by exposing it to the energies of other Zords…"

"That's all interesting, but will it be able to stop the fires from burning Golden City down to ashes?" Yellow Vector Ranger interrupts.

Pink Squad Ranger turns and holds a hand to the side of her helmet, "There is only one way to find out."

* * *

Red Squad Ranger slowly approaching the downed Red Vector Ranger, with the Aqua Buster aimed.

"Red Ranger, come in," Pink Squad Ranger's voice appears over the Squad Ranger's comm.

While keeping the Aqua Buster aimed, Red Squad Ranger holds his other hand to his helmet's side, "I'm here, and I have the new Zord…"

"That's great!" Pink Squad Ranger's voice interrupt. "A monster is causing explosions that set uptown on fire. That Zord could be our only hope to put them out."

"Uptown?" Red Squad Ranger looks to the side. "That's miles away, even with the Cruiser Zord…"

Red Squad Ranger looks back to Red Vector Ranger, who appeared to be having trouble getting up. Red Squad Ranger looks back to the side, lowering his free hand, which he slowly clenches. Red Squad Ranger lowers his Aqua Buster, which disappears.

Red Squad Ranger holds up the Fire Fight Zord, looking at it, and then toss it at Red Vector Ranger who catches it.

"What are you…?" Red Vector Ranger asks, as he returns to his feet.

"A monster had set fire to uptown, your Zord will get there faster than mine…" Red Squad Ranger says. "Now go!"

Red Vector Ranger nods his head, turns and runs away.

Red Squad Ranger looks to the side, tightening his clench fist.

Not too far away, Blizzsquid watches from around a building corner, "Just another Zord, how disappointing… But this dimensional havoc it caused, now that is… interesting."

* * *

Red Jet Zord flies over the city.

* * *

"I don't believe he actually let me take the Zord…" Red Vector Rangers says, in the cockpit, as the screen in front shows the city on fire, with Rodo in the center. "Well… I better get to work."

* * *

Red Jet Zord flies over Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers and Silver X Ranger.

"It's our Red Ranger!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells, as Pink and Green Squad Ranger watch.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger looks over his shoulder, "C'mon, guys, let douse this guy's fire."

* * *

"Right!" Blue and Yellow Vector Ranger turn their Morphers' barrels and then run ahead, with Morph Zord hovering in front of Silver X Ranger.

"You better join them," Silver X Ranger says, before Morph Zord flies ahead.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Blue Vector Ranger slides Light Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Light Zord!"_

Red Vector Ranger holds up the Fire Fight Zord, nods his head and then slides it onto his VS Morpher, turning the barrel.

"_Fire Fight Zord!"_

Both Vector Rangers aim their Morphers, as large tracks shoot out, and they pull the triggers, "Launch!" Both Zords ride across the tracks.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

All three Vector Zords separate from Vector Megazord, before Light Zord connects to the left side, and Fire Fight Zord connects to the right side. Fire Fight Zord's ladder raises, allowing a large fire extinguisher to flies out, before the ladder lowers back in place. The fire extinguisher folds open and lands on the top of the body, forming the Megazord's new head and chest piece.

The new combination stands, as it aims Fire Fight Arm, stretches out its ladder temporary, while the Light Arm's club stretches temporary, "Vector Megazord Aqua Trickster, ready!"

* * *

"Now what?" Rodo turns to see, several feet away, the new Vector Megazord configuration lands on the ground.

Vector Megazord holds out its Fire Fight Arm.

* * *

"Now to cool you down," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Megazord aims its Fire Fight Arm, as its ladder stretches and shoots a jet of water out, shooting all around the city, putting out the fires.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Rodo yells, as Vector Megazord continues to shoot the water over the city, including hitting Rodo, who crosses his arms. "Stop that! I already took my bath this century!"

Eventually the jet of water causes Rodo to fall backward, as Vector Megazord stops firing and lowers its Fire Fight Arm.

"All fires are put out!" Green Squad Ranger exclaims, as both Squad Ranger bump their fists.

* * *

"That should take care of the fires," Red Vector Ranger says.

"And then some," Blue Vector Ranger says, as Yellow Vector Ranger looks over to him.

"Not bad…" Gold X Ranger is heard saying.

* * *

Extreme Megazord Blaster Mode steps out in front of Vector Megazord, as Gold X Ranger is heard saying, "I hope you don't mind if I join the fun."

* * *

"Let go!" Gold X Ranger yells.

* * *

Extreme Megazord charges, as Rodo spins around with an antler-like sword, which Extreme Megazord blocks and knocks him back into a spin. Rodo charges, but Extreme Megazord punches him back. Extreme Megazord then start blasting Rodo, with its gatling blaster.

* * *

"Don't forget about us!" the three Vector Rangers push in their controls.

* * *

Vector Megazord's Light Arm holds up seven red cards and tosses them, with one stops in front of the Megazord, while the others surround Rodo, as he returns to his feet.

"I don't do so well with card games," Rodo says.

Vector Megazord aims its Fire Fight Arm, as the ladder stretches into the first red card, which glows temporary, followed by the other six cards, as the ladder's water cannon appears from each of the cards, which starts shooting water at Rodo.

"I also don't do well with water sports!" Rodo complains, before a large geyser erupts, shooting Rodo high into the sky.

* * *

"You all washed up," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger aims his VS Morpher.

* * *

"Illusionary Aqua Blast!" Vector Megazord closes its Light Arm's fist, as the geyser that knocked Rodo into the sky, forms a large water sphere around him. Vector Megazord then turns around and snaps its fingers.

"This stink!" Rodo yells, as the water sphere shrinks and then explodes, consuming the monster.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

At Hector's Junkyard, Bari throws a pebble at a pile of junk, causing the top of the pile to fall over.

"If you're not careful you could break some of Hector's junk," Bari turns to see its Nella, as she and Gavin approach him.

Bari sighs, "I'm just…"

"Upset that you have to let the other Red Ranger go?" Nella guesses. "You had no choice."

"Agreed, by all calculations, it was the only sensible thing you could do," Gavin adds.

"I know that, but I was so close, if I could've at least demorphed him…" Bari starts.

"The city was saved, that still a victory, and something else," Nella says.

"What that?" Bari asks.

"You did beat him, which means…" Nella starts.

"I can beat him again," Bari finishes, with a smile.

* * *

In the secret lab, Britt places the Fire Fight Zord onto the table, couple feet away from the Light Zord, and sighs, before turns to see Sonya and Simon behind him.

"What's wrong?" Sonya asks. "You're not your usually excited self. I mean, we do have a new Zord."

"Which we only got because the other Red Ranger needs me to use it to save the city," Britt answers. "I still lost to him, and almost lost everything if he confiscated my Morpher."

"There is no point in dreading what might or might not happen," Simon starts. "All that matters is what happened."

"Guess you're right," Britt says, as he walks up to his friends. "But when did you get so deep?"

"It just something my dad used to say," Simon says, as he starts to turn.

"That another thing, solving the legend did nothing to help us figure out what happened to our parents," Britt says, as the three friends start to walk toward the exit, unaware Fire Fight Zord and Light Zord starts to glow red.

Sonya notices the two Zords glowing, "What that…?"

Suddenly a warning message appears on the computer screen, "Energy overload detected! Energy overload detected!"

The three friends turn to see the two Zords glowing brighter.

"Energy overload, are the Zords getting ready to detonate?" Simon asks.

"We need to evacuate the building, now!" Sonya yells.

Britt notices the mermaid statue sealed in the shelves, with it also glowing. Britt then hurries over to the shelves, presses the button, opening the door sealing the mermaid statue. Then two strands of electric shoots out from the statue and hits Fire Fight Zord and Light Zord, with a strand of electric connects the two Zords.

The warning message disappears on the computer screen, before a large floating screen appears above the two Zords, which shows a map with a blinking red dot in the center of it.

"Britt, how do you know?" Sonya asks.

"The way the new Zords and the statue were glowing, it almost seemed like they were reacting to each other," Britt explains. "I figured the same tech that prevents the weapons' energies from being detected also prevent the statue from reacting with the Zords."

"That's great, but we now have another question," Simon says.

"Yeah," Britt says, as he turns to look at the large map. "What does this map lead to?"


	25. A Crimson Hunt

In a rock quarry, Britt, Sonya, and Simon are walking, each carrying a backpack, with Britt holding out his smartphone, looking at the screen.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Sonya asks.

"Yes, for the tenth time, I am," Britt looks at a picture of the floating map on his phone.

"It hadn't been ten times…" Sonya whispers.

"I still don't believe those stuff created a map," Simon says.

"Well, think about it, how did we get each of them?" Britt asks.

* * *

_Sonya looks at the mermaid statue under its case._

"We found the mermaid statue at the Museum," Sonya responds.

* * *

_A fire engine, with the Fire Fight Zord on its cab, rides between Britt and Bari._

"The Fire Fight Zord were attached to a fire engine, with its energy out of whack," Simon adds.

* * *

_Silver X Ranger hands the Light Zord to Red Vector Ranger._

"And X Ranger gave us the Light Zord," Britt starts.

* * *

"None of those acquisitions were normal," Britt continues. "Made me wonder if they were kept apart for a reason."

"But was the statue and Fire Fight Zord 'lost' during accidents?" Simon suggests.

"That right, the statue was found after a rock slide and X Ranger theorizes an accident caused Fire Fight Zord to be stuck between dimensions," Sonya says.

"Yeah… but that another thing, X Ranger gave us the Light Zord, which is part of this whole map thing," Britt says, as he glances at his phone for a moment.

"You think he knows something about all of this?" Sonya asks.

"Perhaps, we know he might be connected to Xevious Labs, which is connected to the creator of our Zords, which our parents were able to track," Britt says.

"We know all of that, but we still don't know anything," Sonya says.

"Hopefully, this map will lead us to our answers," Simon says, as Britt nods his head.

After a short pause, Sonya asks, "Are we there, yet?"

Up on top of a tall cliff, stands Wolfgang, a monster whose left shoulder is a gray wolf tail and right shoulder is a gray wolf skull, with his safe located the left position of his chest, "Ah, we're so close now…"

* * *

"A Crimson Hunt"

* * *

Tabitha is walking through a shopping center's outdoor parking lot under a roof, holding a plastic bag while talking on her smartphone.

"Sure thing, Janice, I can come in," Tabitha says to her phone, before holding it away from her ear and pressing the screen with her thumb. "I wonder why Britt, Sonya, and Simon ask for the day off so suddenly. Did Britt just have a day off…?"

Then something comes up behind Tabitha, who spins around, before suddenly dropping her plastic bag to the ground.

* * *

Zeke is walking down a street as he looks at his smartphone, which has the words "scanning" on its screen.

Zeke stops and looks around, "According to Britt and Bari, this is where the Fire Fight Zord keeps on appearing…" He looks back at his phone and presses the screen. "If I'm right, then it became unstuck between dimensions because the weak point between dimensions is here somewhere."

Zeke looks back up, looking around, "And the entrance to the Nether Dimension is here… somewhere…"

At that moment, A.I.'s voice appears from his comm, "Zeke, there's a weapon activation within town."

Zeke places a finger to his ear, "Okay, A.I., I'm on my way."

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Zeke appears on the large screen, before he turns and runs off, while Chainlord is watching, with a hand to his chin.

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking down a sidewalk, with Bari has his hands in his pockets.

Nella looks over to her friend, "Bari, are you okay? You've been quiet ever since we left the junkyard."

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about X Ranger," Bari says. "Mainly about how he knows so much about the Zords and the stolen weapons."

"This again?" Nella asks. "Captain Zay approved him, remember?"

"I know but…" Bari stops, with his friends also stopping. "If he's space police, then why did he give the Vector Rangers a new Zord?"

"Without knowing the specifics of his mission on Earth, it impossible to speculate on X Ranger's mission," Gavin says.

"Gavin's right," Nella agrees. "Besides, X Ranger had proved his loyalty, right?"

"Guess so…" Bari says.

Then they hear a loud scream, and run ahead when Tabitha comes running around a pillar, bumping into them.

"Tabitha?" Nella exclaims. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so, it just…" Tabitha tries to say.

"Just what?" Bari asks.

Suddenly, two more Tabithas, look exactly like the first, comes running around the corner.

"Wait up!" Tabitha2 calls out.

"You need to run faster," Tabitha3 tells her.

"Tabitha is from Trifor…?" Gavin starts.

"Tabitha what happened?" Nella quickly interrupts.

"He did," Tabitha1 responds, pointing in the direction the three Tabithas ran from.

Bari, Nella, and Gavin turn and look in her direction to see Molnoy, a mostly purple monster with a long mole-like nose, a construction hat, and two large shovel claws for his hands, with his safe in his chest.

Molnoy's safe glows before he shoots a beam from his eyes, hitting a man, whose body glows before he splits into threes.

"He can divide people like Morph Zord's effect on Red Vector Ranger," Gavin whispers, while crossing his arms.

As the three men run off, Molnoy turns to see the three friends, "Ah, three more victims, now I can make ten."

"Actually, if you divide us three, then it would be nine, not ten," Gavin corrects him.

"Oh, hum…" Molnoy turns to the side. "I guess you're right… oh, whatever!"

Molnoy turns back, as his safe glows and fires beams from his eyes.

"Watch out!" Bari grabs Gavin and pulls him to the side behind couple pillars with Nellas, as the three Tabithas hide behind couple pillars on the other side.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Vector Rangers will show up to save us," Tabitha2 says.

"What about the Squad Rangers?!" Bari starts to approach the Tabithas, but Nella stops him by placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Tabithas, you better get out of here, we'll be right behind you," Nella suggests.

"R-Right," Tabitha1 says, before she starts to lead the others away.

"Don't tell me what to do," Tabitha3 says, following the first Tabitha.

"Wait up for me," Tabitha2 adds.

"Let's go," Nella says to Bari.

"Right," Bari says, before he leads his friends in the opposite direction.

"Where did everyone go?" Molnoy looks ahead.

* * *

Zeke is running through a plaza, when he sees Tabitha running from around a corner, "Tabitha?"

"Oh, you're Zeke, Sonya and the others' friend," Tabitha comes to a stop.

"Right," Zeke responds. "Are you okay?"

"I been better," Tabitha answers.

Zeke then notices another Tabitha approaching them, "I'm not aware you're a twin." He then sees the third Tabitha approaching them. "Or a triplet…?"

"We not," Tabitha1 starts. "A monster is splitting people into threes."

"Would it be thirds?" Tabitha2 asks.

"Who cares, how are we gonna change back?" Tabitha3 asks.

"This weapon… not good," Zeke whispers to himself.

"What are you mumbling about?" Tabitha3 asks.

"I was just thinking, you should head to the library, it should be safe there," Zeke suggests.

"I guess it's not the worst idea," Tabitha3 says.

"But should we wait for Bari, Nella, and Gavin?" Tabitha2 says.

"I'll wait for them," Zeke offers. "You… three just go ahead."

"Okay, thanks, Zeke," Tabitha1 says, before she leads the other Tabithas ahead.

Zeke watches them leave, "Don't thank me, yet." Zeke turns back and runs in the opposite direction.

* * *

Three women, who each look exactly like each other, come running out of the shopping center's parking lot, with Molnoy walking behind them.

"At this rate, I'm gonna see triple," Molnoy starts laughing, when a small blast goes off next to him, causing him to turn and see the Squad Rangers several feet away with their VS Morphers aimed.

"You're gonna see triple life sentences, now surrender," Red Squad Ranger says.

"I'm not much for a fight, but I'm not gonna surrender either," Molnoy says, before a group of Skullvors start running pass him. "So I'll have them fight for me."

"Sonic Batons!" the three Squad Rangers hold up their weapons, in Baton Mode, and then charge.

Red Squad Ranger uses his Sonic Baton to block a Skullvor's weapon, then kicks it away and uses his VS Morpher to blast another Skullvor. Then as three Skullvors start to fire at him, Red Squad Ranger jumps to the side and fires his VS Morpher, blasting two of the Skullvors, as the third charges forward. Red Squad Ranger rolls back onto his feet, and uses his Sonic Baton strikes the charging Skullvor.

Pink Squad Ranger runs ahead, firing her VS Morpher, blasting couple Skullvors. She then jumps ahead and brings down her Sonic Baton, striking a Skullvor. She spins, striking another Skullvor, before blasting a Skullvor. Four Skullvors then charge and strike down with their weapons, with Pink Squad Ranger spins around, uses her VS Morpher to block the four weapons and then strike all of them with her Sonic Baton.

Green Squad Ranger rolls away from a Skullvor's weapon strike, before he uses his VS Morpher to blast it, then spins and strikes at another with his Sonic Baton. He then kicks off third Skullvor, slides across the ground, as couple more Skullvors try to blast him. Upon stopping, Green Squad Ranger blasts them with his VS Morpher, before he strikes the last Skullvor with his Sonic Baton.

Gold X Ranger runs up to the scene, "Look like I'm late to the party."

Gold X Ranger runs over to the Squad Rangers as they regroup, with Red Squad Ranger notices, "X Ranger?"

"Where's the monster?" Gold X Ranger asks, with the Squad Rangers looking around.

"You gotta be kidding me," Red Squad Rangers says. "He got away!"

"This is really not good," Gold X Ranger holds a hand to his chin.

"What do you mean?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"I'm aware that the monster is using a weapon to splitting people into threes," Gold X Ranger starts.

"That's accurate," Green Squad Ranger adds.

"But the problem is, if those people aren't put back together within six hours of being separated, then they will cease to exist," Gold X Ranger says.

"How would you know that?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"That's not important right now," Gold X Ranger states. "The only way to reunite people is to deactivate the weapon by removing it from its safe."

"There is no time to find everyone he had divided, especially since he just gonna divide even more people," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Agreed, so we better split up to find him before it's too late," Gold X Ranger says.

"Right…" Red Squad Ranger says, before Gold X Ranger nods his head and turns to run away.

"Red Ranger, are you okay?" Pink Squad Ranger asks, as Green Squad Ranger walks away.

"I'm not sure…" Red Squad Ranger starts. "Don't you think it's odd that X Ranger knows so much about Molnoy's weapon and its abilities."

"Maybe, after all, we don't know what his mission is," Pink Squad Ranger says. "He could have a whole set of intel we don't have access to."

"I just don't know…" Red Squad Ranger says.

"Well, we do know that we need to shutdown this monster before people start disappearing," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Right, let's go," Red Squad Ranger says, before he and Pink Squad Ranger look around, before they see Green Squad Ranger crouching down, with his back to them. They run up to him. "Green Ranger, what are you doing?"

"I was just thinking, how could a monster disappear so easily and quickly without any of us noticed," Green Squad Ranger says.

"I don't know…" Red Squad Ranger says.

Green Squad Ranger looks over to his friends, "I believe on Earth there is an expression about going underground…"

That when Red and Pink Squad Rangers notice the manhole cover.

* * *

Back in the quarry, Britt, Sonya, and Simon find themselves several feet away from a cave entrance.

"That it?" Sonya asks.

Britt looks at his smartphone, "According to this map, it is."

"That doesn't look ominous in the cease," Simon adds.

"We came this far, we might as well as see it through," Britt says, with his friends nod their heads, before they start to enter the cave.

Meanwhile, on top of a cliff overlooking the cave, Wolfgang looks down at the group, "And what are you three up to?"

"That what I want to know," Wolfgang turns to see Blizzsquid is approaching him. "But I also want to know, what are you up to, Wolfgang?"

"Blizzsquid, you know me, always on the hunt for the best blasters around," Wolfgang starts, as he pats the wolf head on his shoulder. "And I got a whiff of a very good one down in that cave."

Blizzsquid walks over to the edge, to see the unmorphed Vector Rangers entering the cave, "You don't say."

"I do say," Wolfgang starts to walk to the cliff's edge. "Now I have some blaster hunting to do…"

Blizzsquid holds out an arm, stopping Wolfgang, "If those three are after what I want, whether its a blaster or not, I'm taking it."

"Now wait a second, what about first come, first serve?" Wolfgang asks.

Blizzsquid slowly turns his head, "Wolfgang, do you think you could survive long in subzero temperatures?"

Wolfgang scratches his head, "Hum, on a second thought, I think you should get first dibs on it."

"Good choice," Blizzsquid says, before looking back to the cave entrance.

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon are walking through the cave, with each holding small flashlights.

"How much further, now?" Sonya asks.

Britt keeps on looking at his phone, while walking, "It should be right… here."

Britt looks up to see a cave wall, as the three friends look around to see they're at a deadend.

"Right where?" Sonya asks.

"You sure you read that right?" Simon asks.

"I know how to read a map," Britt responds.

"Don't get snipping just because you got us lost," Sonya tells him.

"We're not lost," Britt says, before looking back at his phone. "I'm… just not sure where we are."

"Oh, the world of a difference," Sonya says, before she leans against a rock, which ends up lowering back into the wall.

At that moment, the entire cave seems to shake, as the three friends try to keep their footings.

"What's going on?!" Simon yells.

"Quick, out!" Britt instructs, but before they could move much, the shaking worsen until they fall onto the ground.

* * *

Outside the cave, the entrance starts to collapse as a large puff of dust and sand shoots out.

Blizzsquid looks down from the cliff, as the cave entrance had completely collapsed.

"What happened?" Wolfgang asks.

"The Vector Rangers…" Blizzsquid starts. "Might have been destroyed…"

* * *

Zeke enters the Golden City Library, mumbling, "How hard can it be to find a mole monster?"

Janice, with her back to the front counter, turns to see Zeke had entered, "Hi, Zeke, may I help you with something?"

"Hum, yeah, where's Britt and the others?" Zeke asks.

"They all went hiking today," Janice answers.

"Hiking?" Zeke repeats.

"Yeah, it was really sudden, it kinda odd," Janice adds.

Tabithas walks over with her phone, "It looks like that monster I told you about keep on appearing all over town, zapping people." She looks up to see Zeke, "Oh, good, you're got here safely. What about the others?"

"They went back to Hector's junkyard," Zeke claims. "Where the other… yous?"

"They're helping out upstairs," Tabitha1 says.

"Yeah, and to imagine I thought I will be short handed today," Janice says.

"Unfortunately that monster is still causing trouble," Tabitha1 starts. "And he moved around so much, I wonder if he uses the subway."

"Subway?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, I know it's ridiculous, but there's a subway access nearly on every block," Tabitha1 says.

"It might not be that ridiculous," Zeke whispers.

Zeke walks over to one of the bookshelves, looking at them, before he sees a book titled "Golden City Underground World".

Zeke pulls the book and flips through the pages, "There are underground tunnels all over the city…" He stops flipping the pages, looking at a double page spread. "Including a large maintenance tunnel… that it."

Zeke places the book back on the shelf, sighs, and hurries out, while whispering, "I hope the others are enjoying their hike."

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon are slowing getting off the cave floor in a new chamber.

"Everyone's okay?" Britt asks.

"I think so," Sonya rubs her shoulder.

"But what happened?" Simon asks.

Sonya looks up to a large hole blocked with boulders, "I think we fell through the ground." Sonya sighs. "So we are pretty much trapped."

"We can still morph and blast our way out of here, not to mention what we came here for," Britt says as he walks over, when he steps on a rock-like switch.

At that moment, a bright light shines over a podium, which holds a red blaster with a dial on its back, and a cage made of vertical laser beams surround the podium.

Then a large floating screen appears in front of the podium, showing Davus, "I am Davus, and if you're here, then you must've followed the trail to the Crimson Blaster."

Britt looks to the blaster on the podium.

"The Crimson Blaster is tremendously powerful…" Davus continues. "But I warn you, if you remove it from here, then you could risk unleashing a power beyond your contemplative."

The floating screen disappears.

"So… that just happened," Simon says.

"Yeah, but was it for real or was he just trying to scare people away from it?" Sonya asks.

"Does it matter?" Britt asks, causing his friends to look over to him. "The Zords and that statue led us here, this could somehow lead us to the truth about what happened to our parents."

"Or we could end up destroying ourselves, if that Davus guy's warning was for real," Simon adds.

"It's kind of a moot point, anyway," Sonya starts. "This Crimson Blaster is surrounded by lasers. Some kind of a final test. But how can we pass it?"

"Well, lasers can reflect off mirrors, right?" Simon asks.

"Too bad I left my mirror in my spy kit," Sonya jokingly responds.

"Mirrors…" Britt whispers.

* * *

_Matthews and a ten years old Britt are approaching a small pond._

"_I thought you're gonna teach me about lasers, dad?" young Britt asks._

"_I am, Britt, and this is the perfect place," Matthews starts, as he pulls out a laser pen. "When the weather is clear, this pond's water is completely still, and is always clean, so if you bounce a laser beam off it…"_

_Matthews presses the back of the laser pen, which shoots out a thin laser beam, which hits the pond surface and reflect off it and onto a tree._

"_Wow, dad, this is amazing," Britt says, with Matthews turning off the laser pen, couch down and hugs his son._

* * *

"Yeah, amazing…" Britt whispers.

"You said something, Britt?" Sonya asks.

"Hum, no, but I might have an idea," Britt swings over his backpack and pulls out a half empty water bottle.

Britt looks at the water in the bottle, before holding it horizontal and slowly passes it through one of the laser beams, causing the laser to reflect off the water and onto the cave ceiling.

"Britt, how did you…?" Sonya asks.

"It's something my father taught me," Britt says, before he looks over to his friends. "You guys still have your water bottles?"

Sonya and Simon pull out their water bottles, hold them horizontal, and slowly passes them through two more of the laser beams, reflecting them onto the cave ceiling. Britt, with one hand holding his water bottle, uses his other hand to reach to the podium, grab the Crimson Blaster and pull it out.

"Alright, we'll be taking…" Britt looks at the Crimson Blaster in his hand.

At that moment, the spot of the ceiling where the lasers hit start to spark, before a waterfall of dirt starts to fall down as the cave is shaking. The three friends are pulled away from the podium, as they try to keep their footing, before finally falling down, as the ceiling starts to collapse.

* * *

Wolfgang starts to approach the collapsed cave, when he holds up a blaster with three barrels, "Well, I guess it time to start digging for my new blaster."

Suddenly, a large explosion erupts from the collapsed cave, before the three Vector Rangers jump out of the rubble and lands several feet away.

Blizzsquid is watching from the top of the cliff, "This is more like it."

"I'm seriously getting tired of having a cave collapse on me," Yellow Vector Ranger complains.

"At least the day is almost over," Red Vector Ranger tells her.

"Hum, guys, we got company," Blue Vector Ranger says, causing his friends to look over.

"Power Rangers, huh, I won't let you get in my way," Wolfgang says.

"I don't know what you talking about, but if it's a fight you want, you got it," Red Vector Ranger says, before the Vector Rangers charge.

"I will get what I want," Wolfgang says, as Skullvors run pass him.

Red Vector Ranger grabs Wolfgang's blaster arm, spins and holds it down, before holding up Fire Fight Zord and Light Zord, "Here, take care of the party crashers." He tosses them.

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers catch the Zords. Blue Vector Ranger slides Light Zord onto his VS Morpher, turns the dial and turns the barrel.

"_Light Zord! 0-2-9!"_

Yellow Vector Ranger slides Fire Fight Zord onto her Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Fire Fight Zord!"_

As Wolfgang pushes away Red Vector Ranger and charges at him, Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers fire their Morphers, summoning the Light Bow and Aqua Buster, respectively.

Blue Vector Ranger fires an arrow from the Light Bow, which flies through three Skullvors, before he blasts a couple more charging Skullvors.

Yellow Vector Ranger fires the Aqua Buster, which fires steam, preventing a group of Skullvors from charging.

Red Vector Ranger flips away from Wolfgang, tries a low leg sweep, which Wolfgang avoids. Then Wolfgang fires his blaster, but Red Vector Ranger blocks his arm, before forcing it down and fires his VS Morpher but misses. Wolfgang tries firing again, but Red Vector Ranger blocks it, causing the two to grapple and rolls away from each other.

Red Vector Ranger then spins onto one knee and fires his VS Morpher, but Wolfgang's safe glows, causing a large slab of stone to shoot up in front of him.

"Nice shot, mine turn," Wolfgang says, before he stands next to the slab and starts firing his blaster, forcing Red Vector Ranger to flip back.

Wolfgang continues to fire his blaster, with Red Vector Ranger runs to the side.

* * *

In a large maintenance tunnel, Molnoy is seated on a box, while a Skullvor is massaging his shoulders, with a couple other Skullvors around him.

"Now this is the life," Molnoy starts. "I just stick my head out, create some chaos, and then back underground." Molnoy gives out a long sigh. "This is a perfect plan."

At that moment, the three Squad Rangers reach the railings of a higher level.

"Time for a change of plans," Red Squad Ranger says.

"What?!" Molnoy stands up, causing the Skullvor massaging him to fall down. "How did you find me?!"

"It was quite easy to deduce that you're moving around the city so fast and without been seen by using the tunnels beneath the city," Green Squad Ranger explains.

"And this maintenance tunnel is at the center of it all, making it the perfect staging grounds," Pink Squad Ranger adds.

"You think you're so smart, see if your brains help you against this," Molnoy waves one of his shovel claw hands. "Get them, Skullvors!"

The Skullvors start charging, as the Squad Rangers jump over the railing.

Red Squad Ranger rolls under a Skullvor's weapon strike, and trips another. Pink Squad Ranger jumps kick the first Skullvor, before she roundhouse kicks another. Green Squad Ranger grabs a Skullvor's arm and flips it onto its back.

Molnoy brings his hands together, "I got the perfect idea to deal with you three, I just split you apart."

Molnoy fires beams from his eyes, with Green Squad Ranger rolls away, as the beams hit a Skullvor.

"Why would you want to multiply your enemies?" Green Squad Ranger asks, as the Skullvors behind him split into three, which he notices.

"Oh, that even better, I just multiply my Skullvors, so I will have an army to fight for me," Molnoy says.

Pink Squad Ranger holds down a Skullvor's arm, "Yeah, an army that will self-destruct in six hours."

"Who cares, you won't last that long!" Molnoy starts shooting beams all around, with the Squad Rangers rolling out of the way, as Skullvors are hit and multiply.

Meanwhile Zeke reaches the railing and looks down, "Look like the Squad Rangers already figured it out, and the others are still not here." Zeke backs up and holds up the XTrain Morpher. "I guess I have to handle it on my own. It's Morphin' Time!"

He swings around the XTrain Morpher, so the silver train is at the front and then holds it to the side, "Silver Ranger, On Track!"

Zeke morphs into Silver X Ranger.

Silver X Ranger jumps over the railing, grabs a Skullvor and forces it to the ground, before he spins and trips another Skullvor, as Red Squad Ranger back kicks a Skullvor and notices him.

"X Ranger, what are you doing here?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"I'm here to help," Silver X Ranger then ducks under a beam, which hits a Skullvor and splits into three. "And it looks like you could use some help."

* * *

Red Vector Ranger flips to the side and tries to return fire, but Wolfgang spins away and back to behind the slab, which blocks all the blaster fire.

"Can't shoot through stone?!" Wolfgang flips out from behind the slab and fires his blaster, with Red Vector Ranger spins back. "Too bad for you!"

"We'll see about that!" Red Vector Ranger returns fire, but another stone slab shoots up in front of Wolfgang, blocking it.

Wolfgang peeks out behind the stone and fires, before returning behind as Red Vector Ranger blasts the stone. He then peeks back out from behind the stone, firing his blaster, "You can't beat me."

"I can if you just stop hiding," Red Vector Ranger fires his Morpher, which Wolfgang spins back to behind the stone.

"Like I give up my advantage," Wolfgang spins back and fires his blaster.

Red Vector Ranger spins onto one knee and fires his Morpher, "If that how you gonna be…" Red Vector Ranger then stands up and holds up the Crimson Blaster. "I'll give this one a try."

"That the blaster I've been sensing!" Wolfgang realizes. "I must have it!"

"You want it?" Red Vector Ranger asks before he starts to aim the Crimson Blaster. "Be careful of what you wished for."

"I'm not afraid!" Wolfgang spins back to behind his stone slab.

"You should be," Red Vector Ranger says, before firing the Crimson Blaster, which shoots through the stone slab and hits Wolfgang in the back, knocking him onto the ground.

"That should be impossible!" Wolfgang starts to get up.

"Doubt anything impossible," Red Vector Ranger says as he looks at his new weapon. "With the Crimson Blaster."

Red Vector Ranger then fires his VS Morpher through the hole in the stone slab, blasting Wolfgang.

He then continues to fire the Crimson Blaster, blasting apart a new stone slab, then blasts Wolfgang with his VS Morpher. Wolfgang spins around and creates another stone slab, but it is blasted apart by the Crimson Blaster.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Wolfgang complains, as he runs to another appearing stone slab, before it is also blasted apart and Wolfgang is knocked to the side, falling onto his back.

Blue Vector Ranger then flips over the fallen Wolfgang and places the Blue Jet Zord onto his safe.

"_1-0-1!"_

"Hey, waitaminute!" Wolfgang yells.

Blue Vector Ranger pulls out what appears to be a stone moai sculpture with a green "chin", "We'll be taking this."

"Look like it time to finish this little game," Red Vector Ranger walks up, with Yellow Vector Ranger at his side, as Blue Vector Ranger walks over to them.

Red Vector Ranger slides the top of the Crimson Blaster onto his VS Morpher.

"_Crimson Blaster!"_

He then turns the dial on the back of Crimson Blaster three times.

"_3! 2! 1!"_

Red Vector Ranger then aims the combined weapon by both Morpher and Blaster's handles, as energy gathers onto them, and Wolfgang returns to his feet, "Crimson Blast!"

Red Vector Ranger fires the attack, blasting Wolfgang, who is consumed by a large explosion, as he howls like a wolf.

"Not bad," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Yeah," Red Vector Ranger looks at the combined weapons in his hands. "Almost too easy."

Yellow Vector Ranger holds up her smartphone, "Now, you the one who should be careful what you wished for." She then holds the phone, to show her friends. "There is another weapon activation back in town."

"No rest for Rangers, I guess," Red Vector Ranger says. "Let's head back."

The three Vector Rangers run off.

After a few moments, Blizzsquid walks up to Wolfgang's damaged safe, "So it was just a blaster, maybe…" Blizzsquid crosses his arms.

Then Madame Evillina walks up to him, "So, are you done with him?"

"Yeah, yeah, give Wolfgang a power boost," Blizzsquid turns away.

"Chainlord haven't expressed any interest in this one," Evillina picks up the damaged safe. "So I just take this one for myself."

Blizzsquid turns back to her, "What would you want with another safe?"

Blizzsquid then watches as Evillina walks away with the safe in her hands, "For a little project I'm working on."

* * *

A Skullvor is knocked down, as Green Squad Ranger flips over it, and Pink Squad Ranger blasts another Skullvor and roundhouse kicks another.

Silver X Ranger strikes down a Skullvor with his X Saber, before he stands posed, "The only way we can end this and save everyone is by removing the weapon from his safe."

Red Squad Ranger grabs a Skullvor by the arm, spins it and strikes it in the back, "Okay, fine, let's do it."

Pink Squad Ranger flips a Skullvor onto its back, "We'll handle the Skullvors while you get the weapon."

Red Squad Ranger holds up his VS Morpher, "Okay, let go."

Red Squad Ranger and Silver X Ranger charge ahead, blasting or striking a Skullvor each with their VS Morpher or X Saber.

"Don't you have enough Skullvors to fight?" Molnoy swings one arm, with Silver X Ranger ducks under it and grabs Molnoy's arm.

"What can I say, we want to get to know you," Silver X Ranger says, as Red Squad Ranger dodges as Molnoy swings his other arm and grabs it.

Molnoy brings his arms together, bumping the two Rangers together, before they let go of his arms and kicks Molnoy in the chest. Molnoy gets ready to charge, but Red Squad Ranger blasts his shovel claw hands, knocking him back a couple steps, before falling onto his back.

Silver X Ranger then places his belt buckle on Molnoy's safe.

"_7-0-6!"_

The safe opens, with Silver X Ranger removes what appeared to be a small green and silver case with a red rope hanging from its top, "We'll be taking this."

The large group of Skullvors surrounded Pink and Green Squad Rangers start to glow, before they all merge back into couple Skullvors.

* * *

At the library, the three Tabithas are approaching Janice, who is behind the counter.

"Inventory, cleaning, and restocking is completed," Tabitha1 says.

Suddenly, all three Tabithas start to glow before they merge back together into a single Tabitha, who looks at herself, "I'm back to normal."

"I'm glad, dear, although I'm gonna miss the extra help," Janice says, as Tabitha smiles.

* * *

Silver X Ranger walks over to Red Squad Ranger, "Not too bad, huh?"

"Just don't tell the Vector Rangers we help you get that," Red Squad Ranger tells him.

"My lips are sealed," Silver X Ranger says, as he holds up the case.

Yellow Vector Ranger flips through the air, grabbing the case, and lands behind the two. She turns as she backs away from them, "My lips are sealed too."

"What?! The Vector Rangers!" Red Squad Ranger shouts.

Molnoy rolls away, as Blue Vector Ranger spins away from him, and Yellow and Red Vector Rangers walk up to him.

"Seat back and enjoy the show," Red Vector Ranger says, before he slides the Crimson Blaster onto his VS Morpher.

"_Crimson Blaster!"_

"What, the Crimson Blaster?!" Silver X Ranger exclaims. "When did they find that?"

Red Vector Ranger turns the dial three times.

"_3! 2! 1!"_

He aims the combined weapon by both handles, as energy gathers.

Molnoy returns to his feet, "I knew I should've stayed underground."

"Crimson Blast!" Red Vector Ranger fires the attack, which hits Molnoy and consumes him in a large explosion.

Green Squad Ranger flips a Skullvor onto its back, "Where the Vector Rangers get such a powerful weapon?"

Red Squad Ranger back elbows a Skullvor, "That what I want to know."

Silver X Ranger takes a step forward, "You and me both…"

Red Vector Ranger slides the Crimson Blaster off his Morpher, "Two in one day, not too bad."

"Three if you count the blaster," Yellow Vector Ranger adds, as she dangles the badge from her hand by its rope.

Madame Evillina appears from a ripple in space, "Now Chainlord had interest in you, so…" She holds out a hand, as green energy shoots up it. "Now, to give our friend here a power boost."

She shoots out a green orb, which hits Molnoy's damaged safe, with it levitates, as green energy spreads out and forms a giant Molnoy, who is on his belly due to the cramped size of the tunnel.

"I need some elbow room," Molnoy says, before he slams one shovel claw arm down, causing the ground under him to collapse and he falls further down. "So I'll go just deeper!"

"Where does he think he's going," Evillina looks down, before raising her head. "Unbelievable."

Molnoy lands at the bottom of a deep tunnel, before he runs ahead, "They will never catch me here."

Blue and Yellow Vector Ranger go to the edge of the hole.

"I think he's running," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

A Skullvor falls onto the ground, as Red Squad Ranger stands above it, "This is all your fault, Vector Rangers."

"He might be able to run, but he won't hide," Red Vector Ranger says, before he turns the Crimson Blaster's dial.

"_Crimson Zord!"_

He aims the Crimson Blaster at the hole, "Crimson Zord, Launch!" He pulls the trigger.

* * *

Crimson Blaster flips through the air, before stopping and grows to giant size. The top of the Blaster splits and folds to the side, follows by the Blaster flipping again, with the barrel splitting to form legs, and another piece on top folds up, revealing a head. With the newly transformed Crimson Zord's eyes glow, before it stands with its arms spread.

"Crimson Zord, ready!"

* * *

Crimson Zord slides across the long tunnel, toward a green glow. As it gets nearer, five giant Skullvors appear. They start to fire their weapons, with Crimson Zord returns fire with one arm cannon, blasting the Skullvors. Without stopping, Crimson Zord continues its slide across the tunnel, as explosions go off behind it.

Crimson Zord flips, transforms back into Blaster mode and starts firing, blasting another large group of giant Skullvors. It flips back into Zord mode, slides pass a group of giant Skullvors, with them consumed in a large explosion behind it.

Crimson Zord turns a corner, to find Molnoy, surrounded by giant Skullvors.

"Destroy that hunk of junk!" Molnoy orders, with the Skullvors charging.

Crimson Zord comes to a stop and starts firing its arm cannon, blasting a Skullvor. It then dodge a Skullvor's weapon strike, blasts another Skullvor, blocks one's weapon strike, swings around its arm and blast another Skullvor behind the "caught" Skullvor. It then flips the caught Skullvor onto its back.

Crimson Zord blocks another Skullvor's weapon, causing it to spin and then delivers an arm swipe, blasting the Skullvor.

Crimson Zord avoids another Skullvor's weapon strike, blocks one of Molnoy's shovel claws, swings it around, and then dodges Molnoy's other shovel claw. Crimson Zord's eyes then glow, before it starts shooting laser beams out of its arm cannons, blasting Skullvors.

Crimson Zord then spins to avoid Molnoy's shovel claw strike, fires off a laser beam, and then blasts Molnoy with two laser beams.

Crimson Zord's eyes glow again, before it jumps up, grabs a horizontal beam and starts swinging, kicking Molnoy high in the air. Crimson Zord lets go, flips back into Blaster mode.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Molnoy says, flying through the air, before Crimson Zord starts blasting him, pushing him further through the air. "I was right!"

* * *

Molnoy is knocked out of the ground and high into the air.

* * *

The Squad Rangers and Silver X Ranger hurry out of a subway access.

"Now where did those Vector Rangers go?" Red Squad Ranger wonders.

"Up there!" Pink Squad Ranger points at the sky.

"It would seem they have already formed their Megazord," Silver X Ranger realizes.

* * *

"I don't know what this mole was up to, but let's shut him down," Red Vector Ranger says, within Vector Megazord's cockpit. "Crimson Zord!"

* * *

Crimson Zord's eyes glow, before it jumps up and through the tunnel.

* * *

Crimson Zord jumps out of the hole, several feet behind the Squad Rangers and Silver X Ranger, before it flips back into Blaster mode and continues to flip toward Vector Megazord, as Molnoy tries to return to his feet.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

The giant Crimson Blaster stops in front of Vector Megazord as it Plane Arm reaches for the handle, and energy is gathering on the Blaster.

Molnoy returns to his feet, "If only there's three of me."

Energy continues to gather on Crimson Blaster, before it fires a large laser beam, "Mega Crimson Blast!"

The laser beam hits Molnoy, "I would settle for just a double!"

Molnoy is consumed in a massive explosion, as Vector Megazord lowers its arms.

* * *

"Victory, claimed."

* * *

"At least this should help ease your concerns about X Ranger," Pink Squad Ranger says to her Red Ranger. "The only reason he wanted the weapon this time is to save everyone."

"Yeah…" Red Squad Ranger says, as he looks over to Silver X Ranger, who is looking up.

"The Crimson Blaster…" Silver X Ranger whispers.

* * *

Both Vector Megazord and Crimson Zord lower their arms.

* * *

In the library's secret lab, Britt seats the Crimson Blaster onto the table, as Sonya and Simon stand next to him.

"Not what we're after," Britt says. "But I still feel like we are a step closer."

"I feel the same way, even after what happened with the Fire Fight Zord," Sonya says.

"What do you mean?" Britt asks.

"Britt, we noticed how determined you have been today," Simon says.

"Well yeah, we're trying to figure out what happened to our parents," Britt says.

"We mean more so than normal," Sonya says. "And it's because of what happened with Fire Fight Zord."

"If the city wasn't in danger, I would've lost the Fire Fight Zord, more so, the Squad Rangers could've exposed my identity," Britt says. "We… I can't make any more mistakes. We can't lose."

"And we won't," Sonya says, with Britt nods.

"Still, make me wonder why that Davus guy hid away the Crimson Blaster," Simon says. "Did he hide it from someone in particular?"

"At least we know his warning was bunk," Sonya starts. "After all, we removed it and nothing bad happened."

Britt looks back down at the Crimson Blaster.

* * *

Back in the quarry, Blizzsquid picks up a rock from the collapsed cave, "So the Vector Rangers are somehow led to here, where they uncovered a powerful blaster…" Blizzsquid starts to clench the rock in his hand, "I'm sure of it, they are brought closer to the Omega Drive, which means soon, it will be in the palm of my hand."

Blizzsquid crushes the rock in his hand.


	26. Explosive Confidence

At Hector's Junkyard, Bari performs a roundhouse kick, followed by Nella does a jump kick, landing beside Bari. They then trade sidekicks, before spins away and takes fighting stance.

That when Bari sees Hector exiting his house, "Hey, Hector, where's Gavin, he needs to keep up his training too."

"He said something about sensing something odd about my computer," Hector explains. "So Gavin gonna fix it."

"Gavin is a technopath, I'm sure he knows what him talking about," Nella turns over to Hector.

Bari sighs, "Since we need the computer to detect monsters' weapons detection, it is important, I just hope Gavin hurry."

* * *

Inside Hector's house, Gavin is typing at the computer, "Odd, the file directory seems okay, and no malicious subroutines detected…" He holds up a hand to his chin. "But I'm certain something isn't right…"

Gavin takes his hand to the monitor's screen and closes his eyes, "Perhaps, a more direct approach is necessary…"

Lines of green text start to scroll across a black screen, but after a few seconds, electricity starts to surge around the computer's monitor, followed by small puffs of smoke coming off it.

Bari enters to see Gavin and the smoking computer, "Gavin!"

Gavin opens his eyes to see the smoking computer, before he stands and backs up, as Bari grabs a blanket off the couch and place it onto the monitor, smothering the smoke.

Nella and Hector enter the house.

"What happened?" Nella asks.

"Gavin just smoked the computer," Bari pulls the blanket off the monitor.

"It overloaded… I don't know what happened…" Gavin says, in disbelief.

"It's okay, Gavin, I'm sure I have another computer lying around here somewhere," Hector glances outside.

"Even if there is one, until it's setup, we have no way to detect any weapons activation," Bari says, throwing the blanket onto the floor.

Gavin looks over to the computer monitor's darkened screen.

* * *

"Explosive Confidence"

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking down a sidewalk, with Gavin seemingly counting his fingers on one hand repeatedly while mouthing to himself.

Bari sighs, "I don't believe that other computer Hector has is missing so many of its components…"

"Well, we do live in a junkyard," Nella says, before she notices her other friend. "Gavin, are you okay?"

After a couple seconds, Gavin notices what she said, "Oh, hum, I just try to figure out what went wrong. I shouldn't have overloaded the computer like that…"

"And yet, you did just that," Bari says. "Hopefully no monsters attack before we could get the new computer up and running."

Gavin looks over to Bari and returns to counting his fingers on one hand and mouthing. Nella sighs.

The three approach a computer store as Zeke exits with a plastic bag with two boxes inside.

"Zeke, what's up?" Nella asks.

"Oh, I need to pick up some equipment," Zeke answers. "What about you guys?"

"We need to repair our computer, after Gavin overload it," Bari responds.

"Your computer overloaded, how did that happen?" Zeke asks.

Gavin stops counting his fingers, "I honestly don't know." Gavin looks over to Bari and Nella, then back to the store. "I better find those parts we need."

Gavin quickly enters the store, with Nella gently placing a hand on Bari's shoulder, "Bari, can I have a word with you?"

Nella and Bari walks further down the sidewalk, with Zeke watches them before he shrugs his shoulders and walks away.

"Bari, don't you think you're been a little hard on Gavin?" Nella asks.

"He's overloading the computer could put our mission, not to mention the city, in danger," Bari tells her.

"And you never made a mistake?" Nella asks.

"Nothing like this," Bari starts. "If Captain Zay tries to contact us, we have no way to receive his transmission."

"Still, it's not like Gavin has a habit of blunders," Nella tells him. "Was his accident really bad enough for you to lose your trust in him?"

Bari starts to look to the side.

* * *

Inside the computer store, Gavin is looking at the equipment on a shelf. He picks up a box for a modem and sighs.

Suddenly a plastic crate full with several computer equipment is dropped onto the front counter, surprising the man behind it, with Gavin looking around the shelf. But the customer in front of the counter is Cywing, a mostly black and white monster with a single green eye in the center of his face, with a red spike on his head's right side matching the red spike on his right shoulder, a wing-like cape on his left side and a safe in the center of his chest.

"Is this the best this backwater store can provide?" Cywing complains, before he holds up one of the boxes in his crate. "Your most powerful microchip can't even operate an ion reflector unit."

Gavin knees down next to the shelf beside him and places a finger to his ear, "There's a monster inside the computer store."

* * *

Bari and Nella start to run toward an alley, as Bari places a finger to his ear, "We're on our way, make sure he doesn't leave without exposing your identity."

* * *

Gavin removes the finger from his ear, "Make sure he doesn't leave…" Gavin looks up to above the store's entrance is a long metal plate, and whispers, "That metal plate… it indicates a gate that will drop to prevent thieves from escaping."

Gavin looks at his hand, whispering, "If I communicate with the circuits that control it, I could lower the gate, but if I mess up again…"

"P-P-Please don't hurt me…" the employee scaredly says, drawing Gavin's attention back to it.

Cywing looks at the box in his hand, before starting to crush it, "I guess I just have to make my own stuff to produce a second one…" Cywing starts toward the exit. "Oh well."

Gavin watches as Cywing leaves, before he notices the employee hurries around the counter and runs into the backroom on the other side.

"I'm sorry…" Gavin says to himself, as Red and Pink Squad Rangers enter the store.

"What? Where's the monster?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

Gavin turns to his friends, "I couldn't stop him from leaving…"

Pink Squad Ranger looks up at the top of the door, "Wait, I think this store has those gates that can seal the exit."

As Red Squad Ranger looks at it, Gavin answers, "They do…"

Red Squad Ranger looks over to him, "Then why didn't you use it to stop him? Even if it was just for a couple seconds, we would've arrived before he gets away."

"I was afraid of messing it up like I did with the computer…" Gavin says.

Red Squad Ranger sighs, "We don't have time for this. No one is around, just morph and maybe we can catch up to him."

"Okay," Gavin says, before he stands to the side and slides his Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Green Blast Zord!"_

Gavin aims the Morpher above, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

* * *

Cywing is walking down a street, when the three Squad Rangers flip out and land, surrounding Cywing, aiming their VS Morphers at him.

"You must be something else, to walk around without a disguise," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Disguises are the necessities of small intellects," Cywing responds. "I require no such foolishness."

"If you're so smart, then you should just surrender," Red Squad Ranger says.

"I am quite smart, and because of my intellect, I come up with a better solution," Cywing says, before he holds up a long, curved sword.

"Not so fast," Red Squad Ranger says, before he fires his VS Morpher, with Cywing motions his sword slightly, with the blast deflects off it and hits the ground in front of the Ranger.

"I don't need to be fast when I can pinpoint the exact trajectory of your attacks," Cywing explains.

"Pinpoint this," Pink Squad Ranger holds up her Sonic Baton, in its Baton Mode.

Pink Squad Ranger swings her Sonic Baton, but Cywing blocks it, then ducks under another swing. Cywing spins away, with Pink Squad Ranger charges, both Red and Green Squad Ranger hold up their Sonic Batons, in their Baton Modes, charge after them.

Cywing strikes with his sword, causing Pink Squad Ranger to spins and falls down, before he blocks Green Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton, pushes him off, and strikes him, knocking the Ranger down. Cywing then spins away from Red Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton strike, before he blocks another strike, kicks the Ranger in the chest and performs a backhand strike, knocking Red Squad Ranger onto his back.

"Your swordsman is so simple, a single cell organism can predict your attacks," Cywing says, before he raises his sword above Red Squad Ranger.

Suddenly Cywing is blasted in the chest, before Pink and Green Squad Rangers, both having returned to their feet, grab Cywing's arms, pull him back and kick him, forcing the monster back.

The two standing Squad Rangers look back to see Gold X Ranger holding up his XTrain Morpher, "He couldn't predict that, did he?"

"X Ranger?!" Red Squad Ranger flips back onto his feet and turns. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," Gold X Ranger claims. "And I assume you could use some help."

"You all will need some help, once my bomb goes off," Cywing says, causing the Squad Rangers to spin back around to face him.

"Wait, what bomb?!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

"An explosive of my own design," Cywing says. "It will absorb atmospheric particles until it reaches its fill and detonates. I was planning on building a second, but that ancient store I found doesn't possess the necessary parts, so I just have to make it from complete scratch."

"You are making nothing, and we are shutting down your first bomb," Red Squad Ranger says. "Now, where is it?!"

Cywing waves a finger, "Now, now, it won't be very smart of me to inform you of where I hid my bomb, now would it?"

Red Squad Ranger clenches his fist, "I'll make you tell us!"

Red Squad Ranger rushes ahead, with Pink Squad Ranger reaching out for him, "Red Ranger, wait!"

Red Squad Ranger swings his Sonic Baton, but Cywing ducks under the attack and then blocks another strike. Cywing then pushes off the Ranger, knocks the Sonic Baton out of his hand, and then strikes, knocking him onto the ground. Cywing then spins around, before launching the red spike on his right shoulder at him.

Red Squad Ranger rolls to the side, with the spike deflects off the pavement, before he seats back up, "Ah! Miss me!"

"Did I?" Cywing asks.

The red spike then deflects off the side of a building, off a lightpost, and backs at Red Squad Ranger, disappearing as it hits with the Ranger's body glows temporarily.

"Red Ranger, are you okay?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"I'm fine," Red Squad Ranger returns to his feet, aiming his VS Morpher at the monster. "Now, Cywing, tell us where the bomb is!"

Red Squad Ranger's right foot then slips to the side, causing him to fall back as he fires his VS Morpher, with it hits the ground near Pink and Green Squad Rangers.

Red Squad Ranger, back to seating, looks over to his friends, "Are you guys okay?!"

"We're fine," Pink Squad Ranger says, with Green Squad Ranger nodding his head.

Red Squad Ranger then looks at his right foot, "What happened?"

"You really hadn't figured it out, yet?" Cywing asks. "Whatever my red spike hits becomes incredibly clumsy. Falling down and spilling secrets, you can't help it."

"You little…" Red Squad Ranger says.

"Now, while this had been very enjoyable, I must go and find a perfect vacant point for the large scale destruction," Cywing then turns and jumps away.

"No!" Gold X Ranger yells, before he notices Red Squad Ranger tries to get back up and slips again. "It would seem our problems are mounting…"

* * *

Zeke enters the unknown chamber in Xevious Labs, immediately going to the chair and starts typing at a computer, "Any luck, A.I.?"

"Unfortunately no," A.I. answers from the computer. "I hadn't been able to detect any atmospheric disturbance."

"Then the level that Cywing's bomb absorbs atmosphere particles must be minuscule," Zeke holds a hand to his chin, before he starts typing. "Try a narrow scope on all scanners, starting at the center of the city and spread them outward. Hopefully we'll be able to detect some sort of disturbance…"

"Started…" A.I. starts. "But are we gonna discuss what happened with Gavin?"

"What about Gavin…?" Zeke looks over to A.I.'s computer. "Wait, were you listening to our conversations?"

"You left your comm link on," A.I. explains. "Aren't you afraid that if Gavin investigated their computer too deeply he could discover that you were intercepting their transmissions."

"Gavin crashed their computer, and once they get a new one up and running, we just continue to intercept their transmissions," Zeke says.

"Even if we can, you can't keep all this subterfuge going," A.I. starts. "It will eventually come down on you."

"You worried too much, now, let's focus on finding this bomb," Zeke returns to typing.

* * *

Back at Hector's junkyard, Bari is entering the junkyard, as Hector exits the house.

"Hey, Bari, where's everyone?" Hector asks.

"They split up to look for… something," Bari says, as he approaches.

"Why didn't you go, too?" Hector asks.

"Nella made the argument that I will just be a liability," Bari says. "Which, if you ask me, is just ridiculous…"

Suddenly, Bari steps on a thin pipe, slips off it and falls to the side into a pile of junk.

Bari starts to try and push himself out of the pile, "Like I said, ridiculous."

* * *

Gavin is hurrying down a sidewalk next to a railing, looking around, before noticing a security camera on the corner of a building.

"If I communicate with the CC cameras, then perhaps I could spy the bomb…" Gavin whispers. "Or I could cause a citywide security blackout…"

Gavin sighs before he notices Britt, Sonya, and Simon are walking toward him, "Why aren't you at the library, do you all have the day off?"

"Yeah, although we weren't supposed to…" Simon says.

"I don't understand," Gavin says.

"Simon tried his hand at amateur plumbing," Sonya starts.

"I saw my father did it a hundred times," Simon interrupts.

"To make a long story short, a water pipe burst in the basement," Britt adds.

"Nothing gets damaged fortunately, but the entire library stinks, and we have to close until a proper plumber could repair it," Sonya finishes.

"Live and learn, I consider it a success," Simon smiles.

"How could you be so happy after making a mistake?" Gavin asks. "I made a mistake, and I'm afraid of making another one, even a worst one…"

"You can't be afraid of making mistakes," Simon tells him. "Otherwise you won't be able to do anything."

"I just don't know…" Gavin says.

Sonya looks to the side, "It's like the new communication broadcast tower."

The four friends look over the railing to see in the distance is a tall tower with a large sphere nears the top.

"I remembered hearing about it on the news, there were mistakes made during its construction, like not buying enough building materials, or the ground wasn't stable," Sonya explains. "But the organizations behind the project were able to work through the problems and get it made."

"I think I understand your point," Gavin says.

Britt places a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, what mistake you made couldn't be bad enough that it can't be fixed."

Gavin looks back at the tower.

* * *

Later, Bari, Sonya, and Simon are walking down a row of stairs next to a railing.

"I hope Gavin's gonna be okay," Sonya wonders.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Britt says.

Suddenly a group of people are running past the railing in fright, before the three friends turn and see Cywing coming out of an archway.

Cywing is holding a box-shaped device, while digging inside it, "What kind of backwater planet don't have triple "Z" batteries?!"

"At least the day won't be a complete waste," Simon comments, before he and his friends nod their heads.

The three run over to around a corner, before standing side by side.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Britt calls out.

They slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers, turn the barrels, and aim ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger, and Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

Cywing looks down at the device in his hand, "Just a few more adjustments, and it'll be done."

Suddenly, the device is blasted, causing Cywing to drop it and then looks over to see the three Vector Rangers, with Yellow Vector Ranger aiming her Morpher.

"I'm sorry, were you using that?" Yellow Vector Ranger joking asks.

"Just what I don't need today, more Rangers," Cywing says.

"More Rangers," Red Vector Ranger repeats.

Cywing holds up his sword before he charges, "But they didn't interfere in my operation and neither will you."

Cywing uses his sword to block Yellow Vector Ranger's VS Morpher, which fires over his head, before striking her and knocking her away. Blue Vector Ranger then ducks under a sword strike, before Cywing blocks a blast from Red Vector Ranger and leans back to avoid a spin kick. Cywing then catches a kick from Red Vector Ranger, grabs him and spins him onto the ground. Blue Vector Ranger then runs up to Cywing and kicks him in the back, knocking the monster down a flight of stairs, as Blue Vector Ranger helps Red Vector Ranger to his feet.

Cywing starts to return to his feet, barely dodging Yellow Vector Ranger's spin kick, before running to the side, avoiding Red Vector Ranger's blaster fire. As Yellow Vector Ranger starts firing at Cywing, Blue Vector Ranger flips over a railing, and aims his VS Morpher at a retreating Cywing. Cywing stops and swings his sword at Yellow Vector Ranger, who dodges it, before he strikes at Blue Vector Ranger, who spins out of the way.

Cywing then strikes at Yellow Vector Ranger, who blocks with her VS Morpher, before Cywing uses the tip of his sword to "grab" her Morpher and pulls her to the side. Then a cable wraps around Cywing's leg and pulls him onto the ground. As Red Vector Ranger pulls on his removed belt buckle, and the wire attached to it, Yellow Vector Ranger flips over Cywing.

"Got you now," Yellow Vector Ranger removes her Zord from her VS Morpher and places it on Cywing's safe.

"_0-1-4!"_

"No, not that, anything but that!" Cywing yells.

Cywing swings his sword as he returns to his feet, with Yellow Vector Ranger jumps away. He then turns and blocks Blue Vector Ranger's VS Morpher, before he stabs forward with Blue Vector Ranger grabs his sword hand, spins around and releases it. Blue Vector Ranger then blocks the sword with his VS Morpher, before both's free hands collide, they spin around, releasing each other and then Blue Vector Ranger blasts him repeatedly in the chest, knocking Cywing back onto the ground.

Yellow Vector Ranger holds up what appeared to be a wrist computer, "We'll be taking this."

Cywing looks up from the ground, "No, without that I'm as dumb as, as dumb as… I don't even know what I'm as dumb as!"

"Well, I do know you're finished," Red Vector Ranger says, as he hands his friends the Twin Blade Zord and Light Zord.

Blue Vector Ranger slides the Light Zord onto his Morpher, and Yellow Vector Ranger slides Twin Blade Zord onto her Morpher, as they both turn the dials, before they turn the barrels.

"_Light Zord! Twin Blade Zord!"_

Red Vector Ranger slides the Fire Fight Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Fire Fight Zord!"_

They then fire their Morphers, summoning the respective weapons.

"Light Bow!"

"Boomerang Blade!"

"Aqua Buster!"

The three Vector Rangers start to aim their weapons, as energies are gathering on them.

Cywing returns to his feet, "Wait, you don't want to do that!"

"I believe we do," Red Vector Ranger says, before he looks to the side.

Suddenly an explosion goes off next to the Rangers, halting their attacks.

Pink Squad Ranger charges toward the Vector Rangers, "I can't let you destroy him!"

Yellow Vector Ranger spins away from the charging Pink Squad Ranger, who rolls onto her knees, grabs Red Vector Ranger's leg, spins and flips him onto his back. Blue Vector Ranger tries to run up to her, but she rolls toward him, grabs his leg with both of hers, and knocks him onto the ground.

Red Vector Ranger returns to his feet, but Pink Squad Ranger runs up to him, grabs his Aqua Buster, and then knocks him in the other shoulder, forcing him away. She then fires her VS Morpher at the ground, keeping the three Vector Rangers back, with Yellow Vector Ranger holding up the Mega Shield.

Blue Vector Ranger walks to the side, "What going on, Pink? Why are you protecting him?"

"Yeah, this makes absolutely no sense," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"I have no choice!" Pink Squad Ranger quickly yells. "Cywing can't be destroyed, until we found out the location of the bomb he hid."

"A bomb?!" Red Vector Ranger responds.

"Like I will tell you!" Cywing says, before he spins around and fires white needles, hitting all four Rangers, before a small explosion goes off.

Cywing holds his free hand to his chin temporarily, "Even if I wasn't as brainy as I was earlier, I will never make such a big mistake of telling you where I hid the bomb."

Red Vector Ranger returns to his feet, "Great, that weapon might made him a whole lot smarter, but he still not stupid enough to start spilling secrets."

"Mistake, spilling secrets…" Pink Squad Ranger whispers. "That's it!"

"Now what?" Blue Vector Ranger asks, as he and Yellow Vector Ranger return to their feet. "That bomb could detonate at any second."

Pink Squad Ranger then rushes ahead, as Yellow Vector Ranger asks, "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Pink Squad Ranger swings her VS Morpher, with Cywing spins away, before he uses his sword to block another swing and then pushes away her arm with his free hand. Cywing then swings his sword, forcing Pink Squad Ranger to spin onto her back. Cywing stretches out his arm, shooting white needles from his cape, with Pink Squad Ranger rolls across the ground, avoiding them.

Pink Squad Ranger runs to the side, firing her VS Morpher, as the Vector Rangers watch.

Pink Squad Ranger fires another blast, before spinning to dodge Cywing's sword strike. Cywing then swings his sword to deflect a couple of her blasts, with Pink Squad Ranger rolls away.

"I don't need brains to defeat someone like you," Cywing deflects more of her blasts, with one hitting Pink Squad Ranger. Cywing then turns to the side, "Now to finish you."

"Here's my chance," Pink Squad Ranger whispers.

Cywing starts firing red needles, with Pink Squad Ranger runs back toward the Vector Rangers, keeping ahead of the barrages of red needles.

"Hey, what are you...?!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells, as Red and Blue Vector Rangers block and dodge red needles and Pink Squad Ranger slides toward hers back. Yellow Vector Ranger uses the Mega Shield to block the needles and looks to the Squad Ranger beside. "Now what?"

"I just need a push," Pink Squad Ranger shoves Yellow Vector Ranger's elbow, causing her to push the Mega Shield forward, which deflects a red needle straight and at Cywing, causing his body to glow red for a second, as he falls onto his back.

"I don't believe she deflected my attack back, but the angles must be… oh, I don't know, anymore!" Cywing complains as he sits up before lying back down.

Pink Squad Ranger stands over Cywing with her VS Morpher pointing at him, "Now, Cywing, where's the bomb you planted!"

"Now, c'mon, there's no way I'm telling you that planted my bomb at the top of the new communication broadcast tower…" Cywing says.

"The tower?" Yellow Vector Ranger says, as she and the other Vector Rangers look over and sees the tower in the distance.

"No, I tell!" Cywing yells, as he grabs the sides of his head.

Pink Squad Ranger holds a hand to the side of her helmet, "Red Ranger, Green Ranger, I found the location of the bomb!"

* * *

On top of a skyscraper, Gavin reaches the edge, when Bari runs up to him.

"Gavin!"

Gavin turns to see Bari approaching him, "Bari, what are you doing here?"

"Even under the effect of Cywing's needle, there is no way I'm just gonna sit around," Bari says.

"I… understand," Gavin says, as Bari walks next to him and holds up a pair of binoculars.

Looking through the binoculars, Bari searches the wireframe of the tower, until it sees a red box with an antenna on top, an image of the skull on the lower half of the box and the top half has an LCD screen which is reading "80.01" and rising.

"There it is," Bari lowers the binoculars. "And it's almost at full power." Bari holds the binoculars back up. "There's also an antenna on top of it."

"That must be how it gathers atmosphere particles," Gavin guesses. "Once it reaches full capacity, it will detonate."

"At the level it is now, we will never be able to reach it in time to disarm it," Bari says.

"Then you must shoot off the antenna before it goes off," Gavin tells him.

"No," Bari holds down his binocular and faces Gavin. "You must."

Particles are entering the bomb's antenna, as the screen is reading "87.11" and rising.

* * *

Pink Squad Ranger dodges Cywing's sword swing, before she blocks another with her VS Morpher, "Now we can finally destroy you."

Cywing pulls away his sword and swings it, with the Squad Ranger rolls away, "You say that like it gonna be easy."

Cywing runs over, swings his sword, with Pink Squad Ranger falls to her back to avoid, uses her feet to block a downward sword strike, forcing the monster into a spin.

Pink Squad Ranger spins back onto her feet, "I don't care if it will be easy, but I will still do it."

She fires her Morpher, but Cywing blocks each blasts with his sword, before delivering a downward sword strike, which she blocks, before he pulls his sword to the side, knocking the VS Morpher out of its Ranger's hands.

Cywing kicks Pink Squad Ranger in the shoulder, sending her flying into a railing.

* * *

"Bari, I can't take the shot…" Gavin tells his friend.

"You must, Gavin," Bari starts. "I'm still under the effect of Cywing's powers. It will be too risky."

"If I shoot, it will be just as risky…" Gavin says. "If I'm off, just by an inch, I could miss completely, or ignite the bomb early. I can't risk the mistake…"

"Listen, we all make mistakes…" Bari says. "I made plenty just on the walk back to the junkyard today. And I made one even earlier than that. I was too hard on you."

"No you didn't," Gavin tells him. "Because of my mistake, we can't contact headquarters…"

"True, but it's just one mistake, and the only reason why you haven't fixed it yet, because of this entire mess shown up," Bari says, before he takes a step closer to him. "I know you can do this."

Gavin nods his head.

Gavin turns around to face the tower in the distance, then places his Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Green Blast Zord!"_

He turns the barrel and aims above, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Gavin fires his Morpher, with a large "S" badge flies up and down on him, covering him in green energy, as he morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

"Here," Bari hands the Cycle Zord to Green Squad Ranger, who grabs it and slides it onto his VS Morpher.

"_Cycle Zord!"_

He turns the barrel and aims it.

* * *

Pink Squad Ranger tries to get up as Cywing says, "You're finished, Ranger."

"No she not," Red Vector Ranger says, as he walks out in front of her.

Pink Squad Ranger looks up at him, "Vector Rangers?"

"Your quick thinking found the bomb, so let us take care of things here," Red Vector Ranger tells her.

Yellow Vector Ranger spins out to Cywing's left, as Blue Vector Ranger walks over to his right, with Cywing noticing both.

All three Rangers start to aim their weapons, as energy gathers on them.

"Boomerang Blade Slash!"

"Light Arrow Blast!"

"Aqua Burst!"

All three Vector Rangers fire their attacks, with Red Vector Ranger fires a large water ball.

All three attacks hit Cywing, "Why couldn't I slip up now?!"

Cywing is consumed in a large explosion.

* * *

The screen on the bomb is reading "98.76" and rising.

"Focus…" Green Squad Ranger says to himself.

The screen on the bomb is reading "99.04" and rising.

"Account for wind resistance…"

The screen on the bomb is reading "99.23" and rising.

"Cycle Blast!" Green Squad Ranger fires his attack, which fires toward the tower, shoots through several feet beneath the large sphere and towards the bomb.

* * *

Pink Squad Ranger and the Vector Rangers, who now just holding their VS Morphers, watch as a beam of light goes straight through the middle of the tower.

* * *

The antenna on the bomb had been cut off, as the screen is reading between "99.97" and "99.98".

Bari holds up the binoculars, before pumping a fist, "Alright, you did it!"

Green Squad Ranger drops down and seats, "Piece of pie."

Bari holds down the binoculars and looks over to his friend, "The expression is 'piece of cake'."

Green Squad Ranger tilts his head at his friend.

* * *

Pink Squad Ranger, with a hand to the side of her helmet, falls to her knees, "They did it. The bomb had been disarmed."

Madame Evillina appears from a ripple in space, and picks up Cywing's damaged safe, "It too bad Chainlord want to see what you're capable of, but I guess I have enough for my experiment. Oh well."

She tosses the damage safe into the air, before holding up her arms and fires a green orb at it, "Now, to give our friend a power boost."

Pink Squad Ranger and the Vector Rangers noticed the damage safe in the air, before the green orb hits it, with green energy spreads out and forms a giant Cywing.

"Alright I been… hum, I think the proper term is… made really big," Cywing says.

"Morph Zord hadn't arrived yet, do we wait?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

Red Vector Ranger holds up the Crimson Blaster, "I have a better idea." He looks to his friends. "Why don't you guys try combining with him?"

"It's worth a try," Yellow Vector Ranger says, as she and Blue Vector Ranger holds up their VS Morphers.

Red Vector Ranger turns the dial on the back of Crimson Blaster.

"_Crimson Zord!"_

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers turn their Morphers' barrels.

The three Vector Rangers aim their Morphers and Blaster, as large tracks emerge from the two VS Morphers.

* * *

"Blue Jet Zord, launch!"

"Yellow Copter Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Crimson Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Crimson Zord's arms fold back, before Blue Jet Zord connects to its right side and Yellow Copter Zord connects to its left side, with its eyes glow.

* * *

"I'm not impressed," Cywing says, before he charges and swings his sword, with the new combination blocks with its gatling arm and then punches him with its saw arm.

"You should be impressed!" Yellow Vector Ranger bumps a fist.

Crimson Megazord dodges a sword strike, spins, blocks another attempt with its gatling arm and then strikes with its saw arm, spins and strikes him again.

"This new Crimson Megazord is surely powerful enough to take down Cywing on its own," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Like that will happen!" Red Squad Ranger's voice is heard.

"Red Ranger! Green Ranger!" Pink Squad Ranger realizes.

Red Cruiser Zord and Green Blast Zord are driving through the city.

* * *

"C'mon, Pink Ranger, let get into this fight," Red Squad Ranger says, in his cockpit.

* * *

"Let's see you trip up," Cywing turns to the side and starts firing red needles.

Crimson Megazord spins around, firing its gatling arm, blasting the needles in the air, before blasting Cywing, knocking him back.

Then Squad Megazord comes out from behind a building and holds up the disarmed bomb, which screen is stuck at "99.98".

"Oh, I like where this is going," Red Vector Ranger says. "Crimson Zord, go!"

Crimson Megazord's eyes glow.

* * *

Blue Jet Zord and Yellow Copter Zord separates from Crimson Zord, before its arms fold back down.

* * *

Cywing, still on the ground, looks up to see Crimson Zord walks over, grabs him by the shoulders. As Crimson Zord pulls Cywing to his feet, Squad Megazord comes up from behind.

Crimson Zord places a hand on Cywing's safe, as the dial on its back turns.

"_0-1-4!"_

Crimson Zord opens the safe and pushes Cywing, forcing him to turn and face Squad Megazord, which shoves the bomb into his safe and closes it.

* * *

"I'm not very good at Earth expressions, but I believe this is a suitable one for this occasion," Green Squad Ranger starts. "Have a taste of your own medicine."

* * *

Cywing returns to his feet, "What are you going!" He starts charging Crimson Zord and Squad Megazord. "Bomb or no brains, I'll make you pay for this!"

* * *

"You the only one who will pay," Red Squad Ranger says. "Pay for your crimes."

* * *

Squad Megazord holds up its baton and swings it, sending Cywing flying, high above Earth's atmosphere.

"Now end it, Crimson Zord," Red Vector Ranger instructs. "Mega Crimson Blast!"

Crimson Zord flips back into Blaster mode, as energy gathers before it fires a massive blast.

The attacks fires from Earth, hitting Cywing and consuming him in a massive explosion, "What a blast!"

* * *

"Justice served," Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

Crimson Zord and Squad Megazord lower their arms, as falling stars fall behind them.

* * *

In Evillina's lab, within the Nether Mansion, she walks up to a large operation table, with a white sheet covering something on the table.

"Another wasted safe," Evillina starts, before she holds up a safe. "But I do have enough to complete my experiment." She places the safe on the table, next to the sheet. "And I know the perfect test for it…"

* * *

Zeke sits back in his chair, "See, A.I., you worry too much. The others managed to stop the bomb, and from what the news reports said, the two teams also worked together, in a way. So day saved, and I'm a step closer to uniting them."

"I hope you're right," A.I. starts. "But something in my programming tells me it won't be that easy."

Zeke crosses his arms behind his head and sighs.

* * *

Bari and Nella enter Hector's house to see Gavin typing at the computer.

"How's the new computer coming?" Bari asks.

"Good, just running a final system test…" Gavin starts, before he tilts his head. "Odd, there's appeared to be some sort of connection." He holds a hand to the monitor. "Maybe if I interface…"

"You sure that is a good idea?" Bari asks, before Nella softly elbows him in the side.

"I'm sure," Gavin smiles and closes his eyes. "I don't plan on repeating my mistakes."

After couple seconds, static starts to fill the computer's screen, before the static fades to reveal Captain Zay, and Gavin removes his hand.

"Finally, I've been trying to contact you but keep on facing technical interferences," Captain Zay says.

"Sorry, Captain Zay, but we experienced some difficulties on our end," Bari explains.

"Well, do you have anything to report?" Captain Zay asks.

"No, sir, although I admit I did have some questions about X Ranger," Bari says. "But I understand you can't tell us about his mission here on Earth."

"What are you talking about?" Captain Zay suddenly asks.

"X Ranger, sir, the officer you told us about during our last transmission," Bari explains. "You sent him to Earth on a special mission."

"I hadn't sent anyone but you three to Earth," Captain Zay starts. "And I hadn't been in contact with you since your report about acquiring the Crane and Drill Zords."

"But if you didn't send X Ranger…" Nella starts.

She looks over to Bari, who angrily looks ahead, "Then we were tricked."


	27. A Matter of Trust

Coming down a street, Red Squad Ranger rides his Siren Cycle, keep on looking ahead.

* * *

"_I am X Ranger, I have been sent by Space Police headquarters to aid in the fight against Chainlord," Gold X Ranger claims._

* * *

Red Squad Ranger revs his Siren Cycle's handlebars, and turns a corner.

* * *

"_I hadn't sent anyone but you three to Earth," Captain Zay starts._

* * *

Red Squad Ranger revs the handlebars again, when suddenly Pink Squad Ranger, on her Siren Cycle, jumps down and lands in front of her friend, forcing Red Squad Ranger to come to a stop.

"What are you doing?!" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she gets off her cycle.

Red Squad Ranger looks down for a moment, "I'm searching for X Ranger."

Pink Squad Ranger walks over to him, "How are you gonna find him? Driving all around the city and hoping you spot him? I seriously doubt he's morphed all the time."

"I have to do something," Red Squad Ranger gets off his cycle. "He lied to us, tricked us, he's as bad as the Vector Rangers." He looks to the side. "And since he always helped them, he might just be one of them."

"The truth is we know nothing about him, but that doesn't mean we should lose our temper," Pink Squad Ranger tells him. "Or else we could make serious mistakes."

Red Squad Ranger looks to the side.

"Red, Pink," Gavin's voice comes over the two Squad Rangers' comms, causing both to place a hand to the side of their helmets. "Madame Evillina had been spotted at a construction site."

"Evillina?" Pink Squad Ranger says, before she looks over to her friend.

Red Squad Ranger nods his head, "Okay, meet us there."

Both Squad Rangers remount their Siren Cycles, with Red Squad Ranger drives ahead as Pink Squad Ranger spins hers around and follows after him.

* * *

After a short time, the three Squad Rangers run out to the middle of a construction site, where they see Madame Evillina standing next to an overturned wheelbarrow.

"Alright, Evillina, whatever you're up to, ends now," Red Squad Ranger says. "Hum… what are you up to?"

"First, it's Madame Evillina," she turns away from the wheelbarrow to face the Rangers.

At the same time, Gold X Ranger comes onto the scene on a tall hill, looking down at them.

"Second, I came to test run my latest experiment," Evillina continues, before she claps her hands twice.

At that moment, coming out behind an incomplete pillar is a monster, whose body is half red fur with a guinea pig-like head and half black with spike-like bones. His eyes appeared to be flathead screws. There's a safe in the center of his chest. Another on his left shoulder, with a large purple spike sticking out above it. A third on his right arm, which is a large, black claw. A fourth safe on his right leg, which is a large rhino-like foot. And a fifth safe is on his left leg, with another purple spike sticking out below it.

* * *

"A Matter of Trust"

* * *

The Squad Rangers continue to watch the monster before them.

"This is Chimeran, my masterpiece," Evillina introduces the monster.

"What in the…?" Pink Squad Ranger responds.

"That thing has five safes…" Gold X Ranger realizes.

"Your masterpiece is going down," Red Squad Ranger says, before he holds up the Morph Zord. "Then it's your turn."

He slides the Morph Zord onto his Morpher and turns the barrel.

* * *

"Squad Rangers, unite!"

"Union Squad Ranger, ready!"

* * *

Union Squad Ranger aims the VS Morpher, as Red Squad Ranger's voice says, "Time to end this science project."

"I won't be so sure," Evillina says, before she turns her head.

The safe on Chimeran's left hip glows, with Union Squad Ranger's body glows before he separates back into the three Squad Rangers.

Red Squad Ranger holds up his Morpher, which still has Morph Zord attached to it, "What just happened?!"

"He separated them…" Gold X Ranger looks to the side, before looking back ahead. "He must have that weapon!"

* * *

Inside Chimeran's left hip safe is an object that resembles a purple flip phone, with the top half in the shape of a large green "X".

"_The weapon capable of canceling out the powers of its kind,"_ Gold X Ranger realizes.

* * *

"This is really not good…" Gold X Ranger adds.

"I think we can move on to the next stage of testing," Madame Evillina says, as she spins around, before she holds up a hand and shoots out a green orb from it. "Now, to give our friend here a power boost."

The green orb hits Chimeran who glows before he starts growing to a giant size, with the Rangers backing away.

The Squad Rangers and Gold X Ranger watch as Chimeran finishes his growing, in the center of the city.

Pink Squad Ranger notices Red Squad Ranger is looking up at Gold X Ranger, "Red Ranger, we need to move out."

Red Squad Ranger looks over to his friend and nods his head, "Right."

He turns the barrel on his VS Morpher.

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Squad Rangers, hold on!" Gold X Ranger calls out.

* * *

"Squad Megazord, ready!"

* * *

In the Megazord's cockpit, Red Squad Ranger holds up his VS Morpher, which has the Zord Striker attached, "Let's end this quickly."

* * *

"Final Cannon Strike!"

Squad Megazord then swings around its arms, which are glowing, before resting the cannon arm across the baton and fires a large blast.

Chimeran's left shoulder safe glows, before he holds out his left hand, as a glowing circle barrier appears, blocking the blast.

* * *

"He blocked the attack!" Green Squad Ranger calls out.

* * *

Chimeran's right arm safe glows, before he delivers a powerful claw strike with the same arm, hitting Squad Megazord.

* * *

The cockpit shakes.

* * *

Chimeran's right leg safe glows, before he jumps up and delivers a powerful jump kick at Squad Megazord, with Gold X Ranger watching.

"Not good…" Gold X Ranger says.

* * *

"He's too powerful…" Pink Squad Ranger realizes.

* * *

Chimeran's chest safe glows, before he fires large green fireballs from his mouth, blasting Squad Megazord.

* * *

"Then we just add some of our power," Red Squad Ranger holds up his VS Morpher and the Crane Zord.

* * *

All five of Chimeran's safes glow as energy starts to gather.

"No…" Gold X Ranger starts. "He's managed to gather energy from all five weapons."

Energy continues to gather between Chimeran's outstretched arms, forming a large saw-like symbol.

"You need to get out of there!" Gold X Ranger yells.

At the same time, the three Vector Rangers fall out of the sky and land on a nearby skyscraper, running over to see Chimeran launching the saw-like symbol.

The attack hits Squad Megazord like a buzzsaw.

* * *

The cockpit shakes, as energy surges around the three Squad Rangers.

"What's going on?!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

"We're losing structure stablitible!" Green Squad Ranger yells.

"We're coming apart!" Pink Squad Ranger adds.

* * *

The attack continues to hit Squad Megazord, before a large explosion erupts, blows apart the Megazord, sending the four Zords flying, with the Vector Rangers watching.

"That thing just beat the Squad Rangers," Red Vector Ranger says, before he and his friends look back to the giant Chimeran.

"How are we supposed to beat something like that?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"That should do as a first test," Evillina says, as she claps her hands together.

* * *

In a city plaza, Gold X Ranger runs up to the Squad Rangers, as they start to return to their feet.

Red Squad Ranger sees the approaching Gold X Ranger, and fires his VS Morpher to a couple feet in front of him.

"Whoa!" Gold X Ranger comes to a stop. "Did you hit your helmet too much? I'm on your side."

"Are you?" Red Squad Ranger aims his VS Morpher at him.

"We know you weren't sent by headquarters," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Oh," Gold X Ranger rubs the top of his helmet. "You did…"

"That's all you got to say?" Red Squad Ranger takes a step forward. "Who are you?!"

"I can't tell you," Gold X Ranger says.

"Enough," Red Squad Ranger starts. "You've been lying since the day we met. No more. You will tell us who you are, here and now."

"Since you felt that way…" Gold X Ranger looks to the side, before he suddenly fires his XTrain Morpher into the ground, bringing up small explosions and smoke.

The three Squad Rangers run ahead but as the smoke clears, Gold X Ranger is nowhere in sight, with them looking around.

Red Squad Ranger looks down at the ground, clenching his hand on his VS Morpher.

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Chainlord and Bomblast watch the floating screen which shows Chimeran as it gathers energy.

"Very interesting, don't you think?" Chainlord asks.

"I supposed," Bomblast responds. "But why do you encourage Evillina's experiments?"

"It keeps her happy, besides…" Chainlord starts, as the screen shows the saw symbol forming. "It could results in some interesting developments."

* * *

In the Xevious Labs' unknown chamber, Zeke sits down in his chair, "You were right… I don't know how, but the Squad Rangers learned that I wasn't sent by the Space Police, and now it all fell apart."

"I'm sorry, Zeke," A.I. starts. "But you got to realize that you won't be able to keep this going forever."

"I know, I just thought I would've more time…" Zeke says.

"What will you do now?" A.I. asks.

Zeke sighs, "I need to focus on one problem at a time." He turns to face A.I.'s computer. "Stopping this Chimeran. But it has five safes, so even with the Vector Rangers, we will need help."

"Do you really think that you can get the Squad Rangers to help you?" A.I. asks.

Zeke stands up, "I will have to." He turns and leaves the room.

"Good luck, Zeke," A.I. says.

* * *

The three unmorphed Squad Rangers walk through Hector's junkyard.

Bari kicks an empty can, "I don't believe this. There's a new monster and X Ranger got away without explaining himself."

"Don't you think it was a little harsh firing on him?" Nella asks.

Bari turns to face her, "Are you ready to forgive what he did?"

"I'm not saying that," Nella says.

Bari looks to Gavin, as he passes him, "What about you, Gavin?"

Gavin stops, "I'm still processing it all." Gavin then goes into the house.

Bari sighs, "X Ranger lied to us all along, and pretended to be something he wasn't." He looks back to Nella. "He needs to answer for it."

"Okay, but remember, we also have another problem," Nella states.

"Right…" Bari starts. "A monster who can beat our Megazord and shut down our Union Ranger form."

* * *

At the Golden City Library, Sonya is behind the counter, with Britt and Simon in front of the counter.

Sonya places a book down on the counter, "We need to figure out what to do with that five safes monster."

"I'm sure we can count on X Ranger to help us open the safes," Simon says.

"But since it's doubtful we can open all five with just four Rangers," Sonya starts. "We might have to ask the Squad Rangers for help."

"After the entire mess with Fire Fight Zord, if we hands them a Zord, they might keep it," Britt suggests.

"I seriously doubt they would keep something lent to them," Simon guesses. "They are cops after all."

Britt shrugs his shoulders, as Zeke suddenly quickly enters the library.

"Zeke, what's the rush?" Sonya asks.

"Oh, hum," Zeke suddenly notices his friends. "Sorry, I guess I just got a lot on my mind."

"Everything's okay?" Simon asks.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," Zeke claims, as he looks around the library before noticing Tabitha at one of the shelves, returning a book to it, before walking over to her.

"Sometimes Zeke seems as weird as Gavin," Britt says, as Sonya and Simon nod.

"Hey there, Tabitha," Zeke says, drawing her attention.

"Oh, hi, Zeke," Tabitha glances over to him, before looking at two more books in her hands.

"I was just wondering if you still read about the Rangers online?" Zeke asks.

"Hum, yeah," Tabitha starts to walk further down the shelf. "In fact the Squad Rangers seem to have fought a giant monster earlier."

"Yeah, I heard that…" Zeke starts. "I also heard that the X Ranger was spotted at that old abandoned construction site at the edge of the quarry."

Tabitha spins around to face him, "Really? I hadn't heard that."

Zeke shrugs his shoulders, "I guess the news hadn't made it online yet."

"I see…" Tabitha looks to the side for a moment, before looking back ahead. "Will you excuse me for a moment."

Zeke nods with a smile, as Tabitha turns back around and pulls out her phone as she starts typing on it.

Zeke then sighs and starts to turn away, as he whispers, "I hope this work."

* * *

Back at the junkyard, Nella holds out fingers as she counts Chimeran's abilities, "Fire blast, super kick, slash strike, force field, and undoing Morph Zord's power." Nella crosses her arms, "Not to mention this Chimeran can combine all five's energies for one big attack." She sighs, "I know you're gonna hate it, but we might have to work with the Vector Rangers to remove his powers."

"No, we can't," Bari starts. "If we continue to work with them, then it would be like we are concurring what they are doing. And we are supposed to be stopping them."

"I know… you're right…" Nella says.

At that moment, Gavin exits the house, "There's online chatter that X Ranger had been seen at the edge of the quarry."

"Why's he there?" Nella wonders. "Could his base of operations be around there?"

"It doesn't matter," Bari starts. "We could finally get some answers."

"Okay, let's go," Nella says, as Gavin approaches.

"No, you guys stay in case Chimeran reappears," Bari instructs. "I'll confront X Ranger."

"Just try to keep your temper in check," Nella says.

Bari nods his head, and then turns away, "It's Morphin' Time!"

He slides his Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

Bari aims his Morpher above, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger.

Red Squad Ranger flips through the air, "Siren Cycle, Roll Out!"

He lands on his Siren Cycle and rides it out of the junkyard.

* * *

Silver X Ranger steps out in the center of the abandoned construction site, looking around, "I wonder if the Squad Rangers got my 'message'?"

"X Ranger!"

"Guess that answer that question," Silver X Ranger turns to see Red Squad Ranger approaching him, but stopping a couple feet away.

"You will answer my questions, X Ranger…" Red Squad Ranger says.

"I'm not sure if I can," Silver X Ranger says. "The more you know…"

"No, no more of your excuses," Red Squad Ranger interrupts. "I never fully trusted you, and you prove me right. You will demorph and answer all my questions."

Silver X Ranger sighs, "I can't do either."

Red Squad Ranger holds up his VS Morpher, "Then you are leaving me with no other options."

"If this is how it must be," Silver X Ranger holds up his XTrain Morpher. "So be it…"

After a few seconds, both Rangers start charging.

Upon reaching each other, their elbows collide, before Red Squad Ranger pushes aside Silver X Ranger's and fires his VS Morpher, with him stopping the Squad Ranger's arm and pushes it up. Silver X Ranger shoves ahead his XTrain Morpher, but Red Squad Ranger avoids it, grabs his opponent's arm, spins him around and tries an arm swipe, but Silver X Ranger blocks it. Red Squad Ranger then leans forward, while still holding X Ranger's arm, grabs his leg, pulling him over his shoulders and falls back, slamming Silver X Ranger onto his back.

"You will not get in our way," Red Squad Ranger grabs X Ranger's morpher hand and uses his VS Morpher to knocks the XTrain Morpher out of his hand.

"I don't want to get in your way," Silver X Ranger flips back onto his feet, grabs the Squad Ranger's morpher arm and pulls it back. "But there's a bigger danger to worry about!"

Silver X Ranger spins around, still with Red Squad Ranger's arm, and pins him to the ground, "We all must work together to stop it!"

Silver X Ranger then hits the VS Morpher out of Red Squad Ranger's hand, Silver X Ranger then spins both of them back on their feet, followed by both Rangers kick each other in the chest.

Red Squad Ranger falls onto his back and starts to get back up, "You've been lying since we met, why should I believe you!" He starts charging, with Silver X Ranger also charging.

* * *

Appearing outside a community center's plaza, which has a dome ceiling, Evillina looks to Chimeran.

"Go on my creation," Evillina starts. "Show what you can do, fully unleashed."

Chimeran growls unleashed and starts to walk forward, as Evillina watches with her arms crossed.

* * *

Inside Hector's house, Gavin is seating at the computer, as Nella walks up to him.

"Chimeran reappeared…" Gavin starts.

* * *

Tabitha is walking to the library's counter, looking at her phone, "At the community center."

Britt, Sonya, and Simon look at each other and nod.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton in baton mode collides with Silver X Ranger's X Sword, before both Rangers run pass each other, spin, and collide their weapons. Red Squad Ranger starts waving his Sonic Baton as Silver X Ranger rolls to the side. Red Squad Ranger strikes with his Sonic Baton, which Silver X Ranger blocks with his X Sword, while also grabbing it with his free hand, pushing the Squad Ranger pass him.

Silver X Ranger grabs Red Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton, before Red Squad Ranger grabs an attempt X Sword strike.

Red Squad Ranger forcefully holds the X Sword to the side, "You have manipulated us since the beginning. And I will bring you in for it!"

"Have you listened to one word I've said," Silver X Ranger starts. "If we don't put away our petty issues, then all hope will be lost!" Silver X Ranger pulls his opponent to the side, releasing him, and then randomly swings his X Sword, forcing the Squad Ranger to try and avoid them. "What Chainlord and Blizzsquid's after… it could destroy us all!"

Red Squad Ranger blocks the X Sword, but Silver X Ranger grabs his arm and pulls him, throwing him to the ground, "This is bigger than any other problems, we have!"

Silver X Ranger brings down his X Sword, but Red Squad Ranger blocks with his Sonic Baton, with the Squad Ranger looking up at him.

* * *

At the community center's plaza, Chimeran walks ahead, before turning to see Pink and Green Squad Rangers on a flight of steps.

"Stop right there, Chimeran," Pink Squad Ranger instructs, as she and Green Squad Ranger hold up their VS Morphers. "Evillina might've made you in her lab, but we are still bringing you in for wanton destruction."

The two Squad Rangers start firing their VS Morphers, but Chimeran's chest safe glows with a green circle barrier appears in front of his outstretched arm, blocking the attacks.

Chimeran then holds out his claw hand, as his right arm safe glows, before he sends a large claw slash at the two Rangers, blasting them off their feet. Chimeran's right leg safe glows, before he stomps his foot, sending a blast across the ground, hitting the Rangers, and sending them flying back a couple feet.

Britt, Sonya, and Simon arrive around a nearby corner.

"There's old ugly, again," Britt says.

"And he's giving the Squad Ranger trouble again," Sonya adds.

"But where's their Red Ranger?" Simon asks.

"We'll worry about that, later," Britt says, as Sonya and Simon nod their heads.

The three stand side by side, as Britt calls out, "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers and turns the dials.

"_Red Jet Zord! 0-1-0!"_

They then aim forward, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger, and Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

Pink and Green Squad Rangers are grappling with Chimeran, before Green Squad Ranger is knocked back and Chimeran throws Pink Squad Ranger away.

Several feet away, the three Vector Rangers land.

"Let's blast this freak," Red Vector Ranger says, as he and the other Vector Rangers charge, firing their VS Morphers.

But a round circle barrier appears in front of Chimeran, blocking the attacks, as they run pass the downed Squad Rangers.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger and Silver X Ranger swing their weapons, before the Sonic Baton knocks away the X Sword, followed by Silver X Ranger's low spin kick knocks Red Squad Ranger into a spin and onto the ground. Silver X Ranger then tries a low kick, but Red Squad Ranger, now on one knee, knocks it aside, causing Silver X Ranger to spins and falls on his back.

Silver X Ranger then uses his X Sword to block the Sonic Baton from Red Squad Ranger, who is back on his feet.

"What must I do to get you to listen?!" Silver X Ranger yells.

Silver X Ranger pushes back on his X Sword, with Red Squad Ranger spins around, "How about starting with the truth!"

On one knee, Silver X Ranger uses his X Sword to knock back the Sonic Baton, followed by an one handed handstand, kicking Red Squad Ranger back.

Silver X Ranger then rolls back, grabs his dropped XTrain Morpher, "The truth is, I came to this planet to protect it from dangerous weapons!"

Silver X Ranger fires his morpher, with Red Squad Ranger blocking with his Sonic Baton, with the Squad Ranger spins around as he continues to block the continuing attacks, before some attacks starting to hit his suit.

The attacks stop, with Red Squad Ranger looking up, "Then why with the subterfuge?"

"Because whether you dare to admit it or not, working with the Vector Rangers is the only chance any of us has at saving the world!" Silver X Ranger holds up his X Sword, as he draws a "X" with it, before finally stabbing his X Sword forward. "X Slash!"

The large "X" flies toward Red Squad Ranger, as he holds out his Sonic Baton.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger is holding onto Chimeran's claw arm, before the monster pulls it free and slams his left arm at the Ranger, knocking him toward the other four Rangers.

Chimeran then holds up his claw arm, as its safe glows, before he launches two claw slashes, striking all five Rangers, with them falling off their feet.

"That thing is stronger then it looked," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Logic dictates that it must have a weakness," Green Squad Ranger says.

"You're welcome to try and argue the point with it," Blue Vector Ranger says.

All of Chimeran's safes start to glow, before energy starts to form on it.

"It that attack again," Red Vector Ranger realizes, trying to get back on his feet.

"We need to stop it somehow," Pink Squad Ranger says, as energy continues to gather on Chimeran.

"It's too late," Yellow Vector Ranger realizes.

The energy forwards a large saw symbol in front of Chimeran, which starts to spin like a saw blade, before Chimeran is blasted couple times and the saw dissolves.

The five Rangers and Chimeran turn to see several feet away is Red Squad Ranger and Silver X Ranger, both holding up their Morphers.

"It's X Ranger," Red Vector Ranger realizes.

"And our Red Ranger," Pink Squad Ranger adds.

"Where have you two been?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"It, hum, a long story," Silver X Ranger slightly looks down.

"A long story…?" Green Squad Ranger wonders.

"What matters now is we got a monster to beat," Red Squad Ranger starts, before looking over to Silver X Ranger. "Everything else can come later."

"Right," Silver X Ranger says.

"Whatever," Red Vector Ranger returns to his feet and holds up the Light Zord. "You can borrow this, just this one time." He tosses the Zord.

Red Squad Ranger catches the Light Zord, "How you know I won't keep it."

"Somehow I can guess you won't keep something that was lent to you," Red Vector Ranger says.

Red Squad Ranger looks at the Light Zord in his hand and holds it down.

Silver X Ranger looks up slightly, "Alright, let's do this, then."

"Right," Red Vector Ranger stretches his arm, as Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers return to their feet.

The three Vector Rangers, Red Squad Ranger, and Silver X Ranger start charging.

Chimeran starts launching energy slashes, breathes fireballs, and stomps his right foot, causing shock waves, as the five Rangers continue their charge, dodging and rolling under attacks and returns blaster fire.

Red Squad Ranger fires his VS Morpher, blocks couple blasts with his free arm and looks ahead, "Pink, Green, provide cover fire!"

"Right!" Pink and Green Squad Ranger hold up their VS Morphers, before they fire their Morphers up at the glass dome over the plaza, with the blasts bounce around, before they hit Chimeran.

With his Zord removed, Red Vector Ranger charges to the monster, spins to the side, as Yellow Vector Ranger ducks under a claw strike, then Red Vector Ranger kicks Chimeran. Blue Vector Ranger grabs Chimeran's claw arm, with Red Vector Ranger spins away, followed by Blue Vector Ranger spins around, before Chimeran throws him off.

Chimeran then strikes away a charging Silver X Ranger, followed by Red Squad Ranger charges, grabs Chimeran's claw arm, with the monster breaks free by spinning around, with the five Rangers having surrounded him.

As Chimeran comes to a stop and Pink and Green Squad Rangers watch, the five Rangers hold back the arms that are holding Zords and pushes them forward, placing them each on a different safe, as Chimeran is roaring.

"_1-1-2!"_

"_4-0-8!"_

"_9-1-9!"_

"_8-3-0!"_

"_4-1-0!"_

"Got them!" Red Vector Ranger yells, before he opens his safe and pulls out what resembles a yellow flip phone with a green screen.

Silver X Ranger pulls out a blue flip phone with a green screen, Yellow Vector Ranger pulls out the purple flip phone with the X shaped top half, Blue Vector Ranger pulls out an orange flip phone, and Red Squad Ranger pulls out a red flip phone with its top half flipped out.

Chimeran pulls up his arms, with the Rangers spinning back. Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers kick Chimeran in the abdomen. Red Vector Ranger performs a spin kick on Chimeran. Then Red Squad Ranger and Silver X Ranger then jump kick Chimeran, sending the monster flying backward.

Yellow Vector Ranger holds up her flip phone, "We'll be taking these."

"Five in one, not a back score," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Piece of cake," Red Vector Ranger adds.

"If only we could keep this up," Silver X Ranger looks at his acquisition.

Red Squad Ranger looks at the flip phone in his hand, before handing it to Silver X Ranger, "Remember, a one-time thing."

"I know…" Silver X Ranger takes the flip phone.

Red Squad Ranger looks at the Light Zord and hands it to Red Vector Ranger while looking away, "It was never Space Police property anyway…"

Red Vector Ranger takes the Zord, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The Rangers then notice Chimeran returning to his feet.

"Now we'll take the lead," Red Squad Ranger holds up his VS Morpher.

"A one-time thing, right?" Red Vector Ranger joking asks.

The Vector Rangers slide the Twin Blade Zord, Fire Fight Zord, and Light Zord onto their VS Morphers, and turn two of their dials.

Silver X Ranger turns the train on his XTrain Morpher around and fires it above him, "Rail Switch, Gold Ranger!"

The "S" badge flies down, morphing him into Gold X Ranger.

"This should work just fine now," Gold X Ranger hands Morph Zord to Red Squad Ranger.

"Right," Red Squad Ranger takes Morph Zord, slides it onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

* * *

"Squad Rangers, unite!"

"Union Squad Ranger, ready!"

* * *

Gold X Ranger turns the handle on his X Baton upward, before holding it down and turns the handle part way and back four times.

The Rangers, Yellow Vector Ranger with the Boomerang Blade and Mega Shield, Blue Vector Ranger with the Aqua Buster, and Red Vector Ranger with the Light Bow, all prepare their attacks.

"Boomerang Slash!"

"Aqua Burst!"

"Light Arrow Blast"

"X Beam Blast!"

"Union Blast!"

They release their attacks, with Chimeran then blasted several times as the Boomerang Slash flies around, striking, before the Light Arrow Blast finally hits, sending him flying backward and consumed in a large explosion.

Union Squad Ranger glows, before separating into the three Squad Rangers, as the other Ranges lower their weapons.

Evillina then appears from behind a pillar, "Unfortunately that he lost, but I should be able to improve on the the model, until then…" She claps her hands together, "Now, to give our friend a power boost."

Evillina then fires from her hands five green orb, each hitting one of the damaged safes, before they start to fly out over the city as green energy spreads and forms a giant Chimeran.

The seven Rangers, with the Vector Rangers' weapons gone, turn to see the giant monster.

"This isn't good, unless…" Gold X Rangers starts, before he looks over to Red Squad Ranger. "We combine our powers, again."

Red Squad Ranger looks down at Morph Zord in his hand for a moment, before looking back, "Okay, but just this once."

"Let's go then," Gold X Ranger says.

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!" all seven Rangers call out.

* * *

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers' riding machines are pulled into a cockpit with the large "V" symbol on the back wall.

* * *

Pink and Green Squad Rangers' riding machines are pulled into a cockpit with the large "S" badge on the back wall.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger, Silver X Ranger, and Red Vector Ranger's riding machines are pulled into a cockpit with a large half-gold and half-silver "X" symbol on the back wall.

* * *

"Vector Squad Ultrazord, ready!"

* * *

Chimeran looks up at the large Ultrazord, as he lows growl.

* * *

"It lost all of its power, so let's move in," Gold X Ranger says.

* * *

The Ultrazord slides across the ground at a high speed, before it lowers its arms.

Chimeran spreads its arms and roars.

* * *

"X Ranger's right, you all bark and no bite," Yellow Vector Ranger says, before she and Blue Vector Ranger push on their controls.

* * *

Vector Squad Ultrazord delivers a silver train arm strike, spins and then fire a large blast from its gold train arm.

Both attacks hit Chimeran.

* * *

"I believe the expression is putting on the pressure," Green Squad Ranger says.

"Close enough," Pink Squad Ranger says.

* * *

The Ultrazord swings its right leg, before the Green Blast Zord starts firing.

The blasts hit Chimeran.

* * *

"Mine turn," Pink Squad Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Squad Ultrazord performs a kick with its left leg, as the Pink Baton Zord's baton stretches out.

The attack strikes Chimeran, followed by Ultrazord continues to spin, striking Chimeran again and knocking him back.

* * *

"Time to show our true power," Red Squad Ranger turns his VS Morpher's barrel, with the Crane Zord on it, stands up and aims it.

* * *

"Crane Zord, launch!"

* * *

Red Squad Ranger turns his Morpher's barrel, now with Cycle Zord on it, and aims.

* * *

"Cycle Zord, launch!"

* * *

The Blue Plane Zord and Yellow Copter Zord separates from Vector Squad Ultrazord's shoulders, with then Crane Zord connects to the silver train shoulder and Cycle Zord connects to the gold train shoulder.

Then Crane Zord's boom stretches forward, followed by Cycle Zord launching its front wheel like a yo-yo.

Both attacks hit Chimeran, forcing him back couple steps.

* * *

"Not bad," Red Vector Ranger says as he slides Twin Blade Zord onto his Morpher and stands. "But see what we can do." He turns the barrel and aims.

* * *

"Twin Blade Zord, launch!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger slides Cyclone Zord onto his Morpher, turns the barrel and aims.

* * *

"Cyclone Zord, launch!"

* * *

Crane Zord and Cycle Zord separates from Vector Squad Ultrazord's shoulders, with Cyclone Zord connects to the silver train shoulder and Twin Blade Zord connects to the gold train shoulder.

Cyclone Zord's rotors then start spinning rapidly, creating gale force winds, followed by Twin Blade Zord starts firing boomerang shaped energy strikes, with both sets of attacks hitting Chimeran.

Chimeran is forced back a couple steps, with red electricity running around his body, and a small explosion going off.

* * *

"Alright then…" Red Squad Ranger starts.

"Let's end this!" Red Squad and Vector Rangers say, in unison, with the two Rangers then looking at each other.

"See how alike you two are?" Gold X Ranger asks.

Both Red Rangers turn back to look at X Ranger, while responding in unison, "We are nothing alike!"

"Are you sure?" Gold X Ranger asks, before the Red Rangers look back ahead. He stands up. "Anyway, now for the finishing touches."

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

With Blue Plane Zord and Yellow Copter Zord back in place, each of the zords, except for Morph Zord and the backs of the gold and silver trains, fly off Vector Squad Ultrazord, as color coded holograms take their places.

"Vector Squad Zord Finisher!"

Vector Squad Ultrazord kicks, punches, spins and punches, with each attack send the Zords flying forward.

The Zords fly into Chimeran, who is covered in purple energy, and roars loudly, before he is consumed in a massive explosion.

The Zords fly out of the explosion and surrounds Vector Squad Ultrazord and reconnects with the Ultrazord turns around and lowers the silver train arm like a sword.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Justice, preserved," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Yeah…" Gold X Ranger lowers his head.

* * *

Later at the Xevious Labs' unknown chamber, Zeke sits in his chair and sighs.

"What with the long face?" A.I. asks. "You got both teams to work together, and you guys beat Chimeran, getting five weapons back."

"I'm thinking about what happened earlier, with Bari…" Zeke says.

* * *

"_X Slash!" Silver X Ranger launches the "X" shaped strike._

_Red Squad Ranger holds out his Sonic Baton, before looking over his shoulder to see his VS Morpher on the ground. He rolls over to it, grabs the VS Morpher and fires it, blasting apart the lower portion of the "X" shaped strike and then hits it with his Sonic Baton, shattering it._

_Silver X Ranger charges at the Squad Ranger, as a piece of debris flies at the X Ranger, forcing him to turn slightly to avoid it, followed by Red Squad Ranger aiming his VS Morpher at him._

_After a few seconds, Red Squad Ranger starts to look downward, before then aims slightly down, and fires, hitting Silver X Ranger's chest, causing the blast to reflect off it. Red Squad Ranger is forced back a step, followed by Silver X Ranger strikes forward with his X Sword, just stopping at the Squad Ranger's chest._

"_Will you work with me, and the Vector Rangers, just this once?" Silver X Ranger asks._

_After a moment, Red Squad Ranger answers, "Just this one-time…"_

* * *

"Bari let me win our little struggle," Zeke explains.

"That is odd, but he still agrees to work with you and the Vector Rangers," A.I. says.

"Just this once," Zeke adds.

"But still, it wasn't the first time, it could become a recurring pattern," A.I. tells him.

"Maybe…" Zeke starts. "But after my little lie gets exposed… I don't think the Squad Rangers will ever trust me again."

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking through the junkyard.

"There's one thing I don't understand, Bari," Nella starts. "You were so against working with the Vector Rangers, and you were angry with X Ranger, so what made you decide to work with them?"

"Actually…" Bari comes to a stop, as well as his friends. "It was something that X Ranger said."

* * *

_Silver X Ranger randomly swings his X Sword, forcing Red Squad Ranger to try and avoid them. "What Chainlord and Blizzsquid's after… it could destroy us all!"_

* * *

"Now I don't understand, what did he mean by that?" Gavin asks.

"I don't know, but for the first time, I don't doubt a word of what he said," Bari says. "And I have a bad feeling about what it could mean."


	28. Zeke's Dilemma

In a completely white room within Xevious Lab, Zeke stands alone, with his head lowered and his eyes closed. He breathes in deeply, before he suddenly launches a punch ahead, followed by an arm swipe. Zeke then performs a roundhouse kick.

* * *

"_We know you weren't sent by headquarters," Pink Squad Ranger says._

* * *

Zeke performs several spin kicks in quick succession, followed by a single punch.

* * *

"_You've been lying since we met, why should I believe you!" Red Squad Ranger starts charging._

* * *

Zeke does a back flip, followed by a low leg sweep, leading into a spin as he jumps slightly and performs a back kick. Landing on his feet, Zeke stands in his position, breathing deeply.

* * *

"_But after my little lie gets exposed… I don't think the Squad Rangers will ever trust me again," Zeke says._

* * *

"Zeke, I'm sorry for interrupting…" A.I.'s voice is heard.

After a few moments, Zeke starts to relax, "It's fine, I'm done anyway."

Zeke walks over to pick up a towel lying against the wall and starts to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"Well, there's two things you need to know," A.I. starts. "Bari is hanging out outside the building again."

Zeke sighs, "After what happened, I guess we're lucky he is not leading an army of Space Police cops into a raid." He places the towel over his shoulder. "What the other thing?"

"Hum, well, something is approaching Earth's orbit," A.I. says.

"What's approaching?" Zeke asks.

* * *

A satellite orbits Earth, as what happened to be a large, black and red jumbo jet starts to fly past the satellite.

* * *

"Zeke's Dilemma"

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Chainlord, Bomblast, and Madame Evillina are watching the large screen, which shows two monsters walking down an alley.

One monster is Cronake, a monster with an all black lower half, with his top half been a large red and yellow body, which ends with two tentacle-like arms, a single eye in the middle with a single fang on each sides of the eye, and a large crown on the top, and a safe in the center of his body.

The other monster is Lobsir, a monster that can best be described as a large lobster covered in mostly red armor, with a pair of long antennas sticking out the top of his head, with his safe in his chest. He is holding an axe that resembles a pair of shrimps stick together.

Then Bomblast notices Blizzsquid approaching, "Blizzsquid, what are you doing here?"

"It's a free parallel dimension," Blizzsquid says, before he notices what's on the large screen. "What's Cronake's up to?"

"Cronake takes Lobsir out for some, I believed he described it as, fun," Chainlord says.

"Why do you care?" Bomblast asks.

Blizzsquid looks from Bomblast back to the screen, "Cronake is wasting his talents on such triviality."

"If you truly believed so, then why don't you go out and set him on a proper path," Chainlord suggests.

Blizzsquid looks to Chainlord, "I think I might just do that."

"What are you up to, Blizzsquid?" Bomblast asks.

"I just want what Chainlord wants," Blizzsquid claims, before he turns to leave.

Bomblast watches him, "That what worries me."

* * *

Outside Xevious Lab, Bari is seating on a nearby bench, walking the building. He leans back, crosses his arms, and exhales.

"Bari, come in," Gavin's voice over Bari's comm.

Bari places a hand to his ear, "I'm here, Gavin."

"Two monsters had just appeared uptown," Gavin's voice says.

Bari looks up at the Xevious Lab, "Okay… I'm on my way."

Bari gets up from the bench.

* * *

Inside Xevious Lab's unknown chamber, one of the computers shows Bari in front of the bench, before he runs to off-screen.

Zeke presses a key, causing the video on the computer to disappear, then turns to A.I.'s computer, "A.I., are you sure it's the Turbine Zord heading to Earth?"

"The signal is a little faded due to atmospheric disturbances and solar flares, but it is a match to what we have on file for the Turbine Zord," A.I. explains.

"I was certain that Turbine Zord was one of the Zords lost for good," Zeke starts, as he looks to the side. "How many secrets did Davus keep from him." He sighs. "I wonder if he ever trusted me…"

* * *

Cronake, with his safe glowing, and Lobsir watch as an empty taxi drives toward a group of people who are running away, screaming.

"Look like you got a taxi to catch," Lobsir says.

"Ah, good one, Lobsir," Cronake says.

Couple explosions in front of the taxi, causes it to stop, as the three Squad Rangers drive up on their Siren Cycles and get off them.

"This is a good one," Red Squad Ranger says, before he aims his VS Morpher. "We'll bring you in."

"Sorry to disappoint, but you have bigger concerns then little old us," Cronake says, as his safe glows again.

"What are you talking about?" Red Squad Ranger asks, before he turns and sees his Siren Cycle drives toward him. "What?!"

The Squad Rangers roll out of the way, before the Siren Cycle turns around and starts firing blasts at them, with Red Squad Ranger rolls to the side.

"How are we supposed to fight our own Cycles?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"Maybe we shouldn't fight them, a collision of positive and negative energy pusles should shut it down at the same level as an emp," Green Squad Ranger suggests.

"Just do it!" Red Squad Ranger jumps off the side of the taxi, dodging his Siren Cycle.

"Adjust your Siren Cycle's blaster to negative fifty-nine joules, and I will do the same in the positive," Green Squad Ranger says, as he presses buttons on his Siren Cycle's dashboard.

"Right," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she presses buttons on her Cycle's dashboard.

Red Squad Ranger holds up his VS Morpher as his Siren Cycle drives toward him, "I fought dozens of the worst villains in the galaxy and I will be done in my own motorcycle."

"Okay, ready," Green Squad Ranger says, before he and Pink Squad Ranger press another button on their Siren Cycles. "Fire!"

Both Siren Cycles fires blasts, which hits the third Siren Cycle, causing it to glow slightly before coming to a stop, couple feet in front of its Ranger.

"Alright, good work, guys," Red Squad Ranger says, as he pats the top of his Siren Cycle and runs over to join his friends.

Lobsir holds up his axe, "Not bad, let see how you handle this!"

Shrimp-shaped missiles shoot out of Lobsir's axe and blasts the ground around the Squad Rangers, knocking them off their feet.

"Not bad, Lobsir," Cronake says as he "fist bumps" with Lobsir using a tentacle.

"Thanks…" Lobsir places a hand on Cronake's shoulder.

"You really are wasting your potential."

Lobsir and Cronake turn to see approaching them from beside a car is Blizzsquid.

"Blizzsquid? What are you doing here?" Cronake asks.

"Blizzsquid…" Red Squad Ranger says, as he and his friends start to get up.

"All three of them might be too much…" Green Squad Ranger says.

"Cronake, you will leave with me," Blizzsquid says.

"I will?" Cronake asks.

"Oh I get it," Lobsir walks over and around Blizzsquid. "You hadn't done anything for Chainlord, so you thought you could learn some pointers from us?" Lobsir turns away. "I guess we can help with that…"

"I don't have time for this," Blizzsquid turns around with a blaster and fires, hitting Lobsir and encasing him in a block of ice.

"Lobsir!" Cronake yells.

"What?!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

"You always have a bigger opinion of yourself than it warrants," Blizzsquid says.

"He froze his own ally?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"Blizzsquid, how could you…?!" Cronake starts.

"I will not repeat myself," Blizzsquid interrupts, stepping out in front of him and tosses his blaster behind him.

The blaster falls on the ground and shatters, with Blizzsquid looks ot Cronake, "Let's go."

Cronake watches as Blizzsquid walks away, "R-Right…"

"Hold it!" Red Squad Ranger yells, as the Squad Rangers start to run ahead, when the block of light shatters, creating a blinding light. After the light fades, both monsters are gone. "They escaped…"

* * *

One by one, Red, Yellow, and Blue Vector Rangers flip through the air and run through a plaza, reaching a flight of stairs, before Silver X Ranger flips through the air and lands in front of the Vector Rangers, stopping them.

"X Ranger?! What are you doing?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"Yeah, we got a couple monsters to thrash," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"You're too late," Silver X Ranger starts. "The monsters already got away, and it's gonna be impossible to find them until they use their weapons."

"And you came all the way here just to tell us?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Not exactly," Silver X Ranger rubs the top of his helmet. "You see, until the monsters resurface, I could use your help with something."

"Why don't you go to the Squad Rangers, if you need help?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"Actually, I'm not sure they trust me anymore…" Silver X Ranger says.

"Why? What happened?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

Silver X Ranger sighs, "I'm not Space Police, I lied to them, and after all that, I don't think they would want to help me to retrieve another Zord."

After a short pause, the three Vector Rangers look at him, saying in unison, "What Zord?!"

* * *

In an old warehouse, Blizzsquid stands back to a pillar, as Cronake approaches.

"You destroyed my best friend, so what do you want with me?!" Cronake asks.

"What I want… is what Chainlord wants," Blizzsquid says.

"It's for Chainlord… And you need my help?" Cronake asks.

"No, to be more precise…" Blizzsquid walks pass Cronake, before he turns and points at Cronake's safe. "What is needed is this."

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are entering Hector's junkyard.

Gavin crosses his arms, "I still don't believe what we just witnessed."

"It is puzzling, but we do have bigger worries," Bari says, causing all three to come to a stop.

"You mean X Ranger?" Nella asks.

"We're gonna have to bring him in, so he can answer for his actions," Bari says.

"I've been thinking about it, Bari, and I'm not entirely certain," Nella tells him.

"I have to agree," Gavin says.

"You kidding me?" Bari starts. "X Ranger lied to us, since day one."

"But you never truly trusted X Ranger," Nella says.

"And I was proven correct," Bari says. "Like I said, he lied to us."

"That is accurate," Gavin adds.

"Yeah, but nonetheless, you still fight alongside him, someone you didn't trust completely," Nella says.

"Well, yeah, X Ranger always had his secrets, but I did trust him with my life, or I could never fight with him," Bari explains.

"But has that really changed?" Nella asks.

Surprised, Bari looks to the side, slightly.

* * *

In the quarry, Britt is looking through a binocular, seeing the Turbine Zord flying in the distance, "There it is, just like X Ranger said."

"Really?" Sonya asks, as she takes the binocular from Britt and looks through them, with Simon besides them.

"I wonder what's this Turbine Zord doing, floating through space?" Simon asks.

"Don't know, but this should be pretty easy," Britt says.

Sonya holds down her binocular, "Guys, what do you think about X Ranger?"

"What do you mean?" Simon asks.

"Well, X Ranger said he lied about being a Space Cop," Sonya says.

"So one last guy we have to worry about confiscating our Zords," Britt says.

"Not what I meant," Sonya says.

"I'm certain he has his reasons," Simon says.

"Even if he doesn't, it doesn't affect us," Britt says.

"I know… but he seems bothered by the tension there's between him and the Squad Rangers," Sonya says.

"Yeah…" Britt whispers, before looks ahead in the direction Turbine Zord is at. "Well, we better suit up before X Ranger shows up."

"Right," Sonya seats down the binocular, as the three friends stand side by side.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Britt calls out.

The three slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers, turn the dials, and turn the barrels.

"_Red Jet Zord! _

They aim their Morphers ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger, and Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

The three Vector Rangers look as Silver X Ranger runs up to them, "Good, you're ready."

"And the Turbine Zord's here," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Yeah…" Silver X Ranger looks up at it.

"Let's get to work, then," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

Red Jet Zord, Blue Plane Zord, and Yellow Copter Zord fly toward Turbine Zord.

Suddenly, a monster's safe glows green.

The dial on top of Turbine Zord glows green, before it's cockpit splits open and reveals a large turbine-like section.

* * *

"Did it just enter Battle Mode?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

* * *

The Rangers' Zords fly past Turbine Zord, and turns over it, before Turbine Zord starts firing laser blasts from its turbine.

* * *

"Watch out!" Red Vector Ranger turns his controls.

* * *

"Why is it firing on us?!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells.

* * *

"Could someone snuck onboard?" Blue Vector Ranger suggests.

* * *

Inside Turbine Zord's empty cockpit, the green sign spins on the riding machine as it turns red.

* * *

Silver X Ranger watches as the four Zords fly around with the Rangers' Zords dodging Turbine Zord's laser blasts, "I don't understand. You will need a Morpher to control a Zord, unless…"

Silver X Ranger turns to see Cronake standing on a cliff, with his safe glowing, "Unless you have a weapon that can control any machines." He clenches a fist, "I'm a fool not realizing this might happen."

Silver X Ranger holds up his XTrain Morpher, "I need to make this right." He flips through the air and landing a couple feet away from Cronake, getting his attention. "Cronake, I will take your weapon… and the Turbine Zord."

Suddenly a large war hammer appears behind the Ranger and comes toward him, "You will take nothing!"

Silver X Ranger looks over his shoulder and spins out of the way, as the hammer hits the ground, bringing up a large cloud of dust. As the dust clears, Silver X Ranger is couple feet away from the impact spot, and standing there is Bomblast, with his hammer slammed down.

Bomblast stands up with his hammer at the side, "Cronake, you will capture this Zord and deliver it, personally to Chainlord." He turns to face Silver X Ranger. "I will destroy this Ranger."

"Sure thing, Bomblast," Cronake says, before he turns and looks up.

Silver X Ranger returns to his feet, "So, you're Bomblast…"

"We finally meet, X Ranger, and it will be for the last time," Bomblast places the hammer against his free hand.

He turns the hammer and fires four missiles from it. Silver X Ranger blasts two missiles with his XTrain Morpher, then dodges the other two, rolls ahead as they explode behind him. Lying on the ground, Silver X Ranger blasts Bomblast, who swings his hammer, with the Ranger rolls out of the way. Silver X Ranger returns to his feet, dodging a hammer slam, before Bomblast shoves his hammer against the Ranger's chest, and swings it, knocking Silver X Ranger back.

Turbine Zord's cockpit opens, before it's turbine charges and fire a massive laser, with Yellow Copter Zord and Blue Plane Zord on opposite sides.

* * *

Blue Vector Ranger's cockpit shakes.

* * *

"It's too powerful," Yellow Vector Ranger's cockpit shakes.

* * *

"Hold on, I have an idea," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Turbine Zord fires green laser blasts at behind it, with Red Jet Zord dodging them, before flying past Turbine Zord, flips through the air, spins upside down, hovers over the Turbine Zord.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger looks up at his upside down cockpit, as its canopy opens and he pulls out his VS Morpher, "Honey, I'm home."

* * *

Red Vector Ranger jumps/falls out of his upside down Zord and lands on top of Turbine Zord, before moving to the side.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger lands on Turbine Zord's cockpit riding machine and inserts his VS Morpher. The red sign over the riding machine turns green, as green screens appear on both sides of the Ranger.

"Okay, I got it…" Red Vector Ranger says, before the side screens start to blink in and out and the sign flashes between green and red, with the cockpit starts to shake.

* * *

Turbine Zord's shaking bumps Red Jet Zord, before finally knocking the smaller Zord away.

* * *

"Now I know how a mechanical bull feels like," Red Vector Ranger says, as the cockpit continues to shake.

* * *

"Sorry, Ranger, but that Zord is all mine," Cronake says, before his safe glows.

* * *

Turbine Zord's cockpit continues to shake, as the side screens disappear, the sign turns red, and Red Vector Ranger's nearly bumps off the riding machine.

* * *

Explosions knock Silver X Ranger off a cliff, with him flipped onto his back. He looks up to see Bomblast falling toward him, with Silver X Ranger rolls out of the way, as Bomblast lands.

Silver X Ranger returns to his feet, missing another hammer swing, lends back to dodges another, then tries to grab a hammer stab, but Bomblast pushes him back several feet. Silver X Ranger finally pushes the hammer away, forcing Bomblast into a spin.

Silver X Ranger spins around his XTrain Morpher, "Rail Switch, Gold Ranger!"

He fires his morpher, shooting out a "S" badge, rolls under another hammer strike and into the "S" badge, morphing into Gold X Ranger, then backflips to dodge another hammer swing. He then fires his XTrain Morpher, with Bomblast holds up his free arm to block the blasts.

"A change of color won't save you!" Bomblast holds up his hammer and fires missiles.

Gold X Ranger rolls to the side and flips to dodge all of the missiles, before he falls to the ground to avoid a hammer stab and spins back onto his feet, knocking to the side the hammer. He then spins around and launches a kick, but Bomblast catches it.

"Pathetic," Bomblast says, before he throws back the caught foot, throwing Gold X Ranger into a spin and onto the ground. He then starts to raise his hammer, "On your own, you are nothing!"

Gold X Ranger tries to get up, but Bomblast slams his hammer against his back.

* * *

Turbine Zord flies through the air, before Yellow Copter Zord and Blue Plane Zord flies around it, as it fires green lasers from all around, managing to hit Yellow Copter Zord.

* * *

"We can't do this all day," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"Any ideas?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

* * *

"I'm working on it!" Red Vector Ranger tries to grab the controls.

* * *

The two Rangers' Zords continue to fly around Turbine Zord, dodging its lasers.

Gold X Ranger is knocked away. Bomblast brings down his hammer onto the ground, creating shockwaves and yellow electric across the ground, blasting around Gold X Ranger.

Gold X Ranger falls onto the ground.

Bomblast aims his hammer forward and starts to walk toward him, "You are neither Vector Ranger or Squad Ranger, you stand on your own. I should've done this a long time ago, destroying the lone X Ranger."

"He's not on his own!" Red Squad Ranger shouts, as he, Pink and Green Squad Rangers charge, firing their VS Morphers, blasting Bomblast, before they reach him and grab the monster.

"What?! The Squad Rangers?!" Gold X Ranger yells.

Bomblast throws back his free arm and swings his hammer, throwing the Squad Rangers off him. Red Squad Ranger tries a Morpher strike, but Bomblast blocks it with his free arm, before pushing the Ranger away.

"Join the X Ranger in oblivion!" Bomblast starts to swing back his hammer.

Red Squad Ranger slides Cycle Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Cycle Zord!"_

Bomblast swings his hammer forward, with the three Squad Rangers aim their VS Morphers at close range.

"Cycle Blast!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

The hammer meets the three VS Morphers, as they fire, creating a blinding explosion, knocking all four back, with Bomblast slams into the ground.

"I don't understand," Gold X Ranger gets to his feet. "I thought… you don't trust me…"

"I realized…" Red Squad Ranger says, after the Squad Rangers return to their feet, and Pink Squad Ranger nods her head at him. "That while I never truly trust you've been honest with us." He looks to the X Ranger. "I have always trusted you with my life. That… that hadn't changed."

Gold X Ranger slightly nods his head.

"All of this mushy garbage is making me sick," Bomblast returns to his feet. "I will not let you interfere, not with Chainlord, anymore!"

"Thanks you, my friends," Gold X Ranger walks up to the Squad Rangers, as they all face Bomblast. "I promise you, I will earn your trust in me."

"And I promise to destroy you all!" Bomblast holds up his free hand, as lasers start to fire from it, creating explosions of dust in front of the four Rangers.

Suddenly, the four Rangers run through the dust, before Red Squad Ranger punches Bomblast in the chest and spins away, and Gold X Ranger flips over the monster and grabs his hammer arm from behind, followed by Pink and Green Squad Ranger kick Bomblast. Bomblast pulls his arm free and swings his hammer.

"Enough!" Bomblast slams his hammer down, creating shockwaves, yellow electric, and explosions, as the Rangers flip and roll out of the way.

Yellow Copter Zord and Blue Plane Zord fly around Turbine Zord, continuing to dodge its green lasers.

* * *

"That it, Battle Mode!" Blue Vector Ranger spins the red sign that says "Ready".

* * *

"Battle Mode!" Yellow Vector Ranger spins her "Ready" sign.

* * *

Both Zords go into their Battle Modes and "grabs" Turbine Zord's wings.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous," Red Vector Ranger tries to hold onto the riding machine. He then notices on the screen to his left, which shows a schematics of Turbine Zord. "Is that… a cargo hold?"

The cockpit opens, with Yellow Vector Ranger falls onto Red Vector Ranger, causing them both to fall off the riding machine on opposite sides, followed by Blue Vector Ranger lands on the riding machine.

"Perfect timing, now I got a plan," Red Vector Ranger removes his Morpher and hurries to the front of the cockpit.

* * *

Cronake's safe glows, "Maybe Chainlord will give me a big reward for this."

An explosion goes off on Turbine Zord's nose.

"What's that?!" Cronake asks.

Bomblast holds down Gold X Ranger with his hammer, with Red Squad Ranger behind them, as they look up and all say, "What what?"

Green Squad Ranger, standing, and Pink Squad Ranger, on her knees, also look.

* * *

In Turbine Zord's cockpit, Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers look ahead.

* * *

Turbine Zord's cockpit splits open, and the front of the turbine section opens, revealing a mostly blue tank coming out.

* * *

Inside the tank's cockpit, Red Vector Ranger tightens his grip on the inserted VS Morpher.

* * *

The tank is launched off Turbine Zord, with it closes its cockpit, as the tank grows to giant size.

"Tank Zord, launches!" Red Vector Ranger calls out, from within.

"Another Zord?!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

Cronake holds his tentacles to his head, "That not the reward I meant! I can't control more than one machine at a time!"

* * *

"That what I was counting on," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

**Tank Zord, still falling through the air, fires its cannon, blasting the ground around Cronake and throws him through the air.**

Gold X Ranger flips to the side away from Bomblast, as Cronake lands on the ground and Red Squad Ranger grabs Bomblast's hammer.

"Here's my chance," Gold X Ranger says, as he swings around his XTrain Morpher. "Rail Switch, Silver Ranger!"

He fires his Morpher to the side, as a "V" symbol flies to him, morphing him into Silver X Ranger and he runs ahead.

As Red Squad Ranger grabs Bomblast's hammer, Pink Squad Ranger grabs his free arm and Green Squad Ranger blasts him in the back.

Silver X Ranger places his belt buckle on Cronake's safe and opens it.

"_1-0-6!"_

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Cronake starts to return to his feet, swinging a tentacle arm, with Silver X Ranger rolls out of the way.

Silver X Ranger, holding what appeared to be a mostly gray and black steering console, back kicks Cronake, knocking him into a roll.

Silver X Ranger turns and holds up the console, "I'll be taking this."

* * *

A red sign that reads "controllable" appears over Turbine Zord's riding machine.

"Alright, we have control," Blue Vector Ranger grabs the controls.

"That's a relief," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Turbine Zord flies around, as Tank Zord lands and rides down the side of a cliff, coming to a stop several feet away from Silver X Ranger, before firing its cannon, with the Squad Rangers roll away as explosions go off around Bomblast.

"Now, it's our chance," Red Squad Ranger says, before the Squad Rangers turn around and hold up their Sonic Batons in baton mode and charge.

"I'm with you," Silver X Ranger holds up his X Sword and turns its lever before charging.

"Sonic Baton Final Strikes!" The Squad Rangers run past Cronake, striking him.

"X Slash!" Silver X Ranger runs up, spins and strikes Cronake, before he stabs forward.

Cronake knocks back and rolls across the ground, before being consumed in a large explosion, with the four Rangers turning to face it. They then turn to face the Tank Zord.

"The Vector Rangers have two new Zords?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"I don't believe Tank Zord was onboard Turbine Zord, I thought it was lost too…" Silver X Ranger says.

Green Squad Ranger turns to him, "What did you say?"

"Oh, hum, nothing," Silver X Raner claims.

Bomblast returns to his feet, "Interfering littles…"

Madame Evillina then appears next to Bomblast, "Chainlord wants to see you."

"He does?" Bomblast asks.

"Oh yeah, and now…" Evillina brings her hands together. "To give our friend here a power boost."

Evillina shoots a green orb at Cronake's damage safe, with it flies away, with green energy spreads out and forms a giant Cronake, "Forget controlling machines, now I can wreck them."

"You better hurry up," Evillina says, before she turns and walks away.

"Right…" Bomblast says, before looking up. "But first, I'll leave a little present." He holds up a pink pinecone-like object and throws it high into the air. "Rockgator, destroy!"

The object explodes and turns into a pink Rockgator monster, which lands on the ground, with Silver X Ranger and Squad Rangers moving out of the way.

"Guess we're not done, today," Silver X Ranger says.

Tank Zord turns to face Cronake, "Now for the one who blasted me!"

Cronake fires two laser beams from his eye, blasting Tank Zord.

* * *

"You called those attacks?" Red Vector Ranger says, before the "Ready" sign appears and he spins it. "Battle Mode!"

* * *

Tank Zord's twin back cannons raise up, allowing plough-like extensions unfold, with the back cannons returning to position. Tank Zord then rides forward as its back cannons start blasting Cronake.

* * *

"Now this is an attack," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Tank Zord slides its ploughs under Cronake's feet, fold them upward, sending Cronake flying into the air. Tank Zord then folds the ploughs to their original positions, with the back cannons temporarily moving out of the way.

Flying high above is Turbine Zord.

* * *

"Let get into this fight," Yellow Vector Ranger suggests.

"Right," Blue Vector Ranger adds, before he slides the Fire Fight Zord onto his Morpher, as Yellow Vector Ranger also slide Light Zord onto her Morpher.

"_Fire Fight Zord!"_

"_Light Zord!"_

They turn the barrels and aim.

* * *

"Fire Fight Zord, launch!"

"Light Zord, launch!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger sees on the left screen, Morph Zord flying, "Morph Zord, perfect timing."

Tank Zord's cockpit opens up with Morph Zord flying into it.

Grabbing the Zord, Red Vector Ranger slides it onto his Morpher.

"_Morph Zord!"_

He turns the barrel and aims.

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Morph Zord, Fire Fight Zord, Light Zord, and Tank Zord fly ahead. The Zords transform into position, with Tank Zord folds out its plough extensions, folding them completely down, revealing a face.

Fire Fight Zord connects to Morph Zord's right side, Light Zord connects to its left side, and Tank Zord connects on top of it, with the new combination's eyes glow for a second.

* * *

The Vector Rangers' riding machines slide into position.

* * *

The Light Arm spins around, as Fire Fight Arm holds straight, with both stretches their ladder or club temporary.

"Vector Tank Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"I'm not afraid of that!" Cronake yells, before he fires a laser beam from his eye, creating explosions behind Vector Tank Megazord as it walks forward.

* * *

"You gonna be," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Cronake swings both tentacles at the Megazord, followed by it swings its club at Cronake.

The Megazord unfolds its ploughs and leans back, with the ploughs knock back Cronake, who falls onto his back.

Vector Tank Megazord then holds out its Fire Fight Arm, which extends its ladder, and shoots out a cement-like substance, covering Cronake's body and petrifies him.

* * *

"Wanna go for a lift?" Yellow Vector Ranger pushes on her control.

* * *

The Megazord's club extends, with it grows massive, before the arm spins around, slams into Cronake, shattering the cement and sends him flying into the air.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger aims his VS Morpher.

* * *

Vector Tank Megazord's plough extensions fold forward, as it aims both arms forward, with the ladder, cannon, club, and back canons on the Megazord's head are glowing with energy, and electric gathers at the ends of the ploughs.

"Laser Blast Finisher!"

Blasts of energy shoot from all of the glowing points, hitting the flying Cronake, consuming him in a large explosion, "That was scary!"

Vector Tank Megazord lowers its arms.

* * *

"Victory, clai…" Red Vector Ranger starts, when the sound of an explosion interrupts him and looks over. "What?!"

* * *

The Squad Rangers and Silver X Ranger are thrown to the side, as Rockgator approaches them, with Green Squad Ranger tries to fire his Morpher at it. Silver X Ranger returns to his feet, with the Rangers trying to blast the monster, who just waves its arms through the air.

"There's just one chance," Silver X Ranger says, before he looks up. "Quick, I need Tank Zord's power!"

* * *

Tank Zord separates from Vector Tank Megazord, with the fire extinguisher from Fire Fight Zord taking its place.

* * *

Tank Zord lands on Red Vector Ranger's hand, "This?"

* * *

"I know this gonna sound crazy, but I need you to fire it directly at me," Silver X Ranger says. "Hurry!"

* * *

"Okay… I'm gonna trust you know what you're doing," Red Vector Ranger says, before he slides Tank Zord onto his Morpher.

"_Tank Zord!"_

He aims his Morpher and fires.

* * *

"Hopefully, I do…" Silver X Ranger says, before he turns. "Here goes nothing."

Tank Zord, glowing, flies toward Silver X Ranger.

* * *

Tank Zord flies around Silver X Ranger, glows and turns into three dots of light and flies onto the X Raner's torso and shoulders. One dot of light turns into a twin barrel cannon on his right shoulder. The second turns into another cannon on his left shoulder. The final dot of light turns into a chest armor, with the "S" badge on the center and large handles coming out of both shoulder armor.

"Gold Tank Mode, ready!"

* * *

Pink Squad Ranger returns to her feet, as the Squad Ranger watches Silver X Ranger.

"I never felt so much power," Silver X Ranger says.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Incredible," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"The Zords have more power then I realized," Blue Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"You bet they do," Silver X Ranger says, as Rockgator raises its arms to the sides, then fires blasts downward.

Silver X Ranger grabs the shoulder handles, and fires from the cannons, destroying each blast in the air, followed by a barrage of blasts on Rockgator.

"He actually fighting a Rockgator on his own!" Green Squad Ranger yells.

Silver X Ranger tightens his grip on one handle, and places his right foot forward, "Now to turn this Rockgator into a pebble."

Energy starts to gather on the cannons, as Silver X Ranger's visor is locking onto Rockgator.

"Twin Cannons, Final Blast!" Silver X Ranger yell, before firing four huge missiles from the cannons, which blasted Rockgator.

Rockgator then falls back, consumed in a large explosion.

Silver X Ranger releases the handles and stands upright, "Victory, claimed, and justice, preserved."

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Bomblast approaches Chainlord.

"Tell me, Bomblast, why you feel it's necessary to interfere on Blizzsquid's operation on my behalf?" Chainlord asks.

"I looked out for your best interests, and I'm not convinced that Blizzsquid does," Bomblast explains.

Chainlord holds a hand to his chin for a moment, "Bomblast, do you trust me?"

"O-Of course, Chainlord, I trust you with my very life," Bomblast says.

"Then trust that I know when to get involved and when not to, and follow my lead," Chainlord tells him.

"Yes, Chainlord," Bomblast nods his head.

* * *

In the secret lab, Sonya places the steering console into a cabinet and closes it, "I'm happy that everything worked out."

"Yeah, we got another weapon, like always," Britt says, as Sonya turns to face him and Simon.

"I met that X Ranger worked out his problem with the Squad Rangers," Sonya says.

"You do realize that if they get along it could end up being trouble for us," Simon tells her.

"The Squad Rangers are our opponents, but that doesn't mean they're our enemies," Sonya says.

"They made it clear, we're on opposite sides," Britt says, before he starts to leave.

"He's right," Simon says, as he starts to leave.

Sonya turns to face the cabinets, "I wonder…"

* * *

Silver X Ranger stands on top of a cliff, overlooking the rock quarry.

"You gave the Vector Rangers that weapon you took, did you?"

Silver X Ranger turns to see Red Squad Ranger approaching him, with Pink and Green Squad Rangers behind him.

"We will be stronger, if we work together," Silver X Ranger says.

"Listen, I'm willing to trust you after everything, but the Vector Rangers..." Red Squad Ranger starts. "They made it clear, we are not allies. And we will bring them in and confiscate their Morphers."

"You do what you feel you must," Silver X Ranger says, with Red Squad Ranger nodding his head, before the Squad Rangers turn to leave. Silver X Ranger turns back and looks ahead. "And I will continue to do what I must."


	29. A Silver Lining

_Matthews, Betha, and Norman are standing around a large round machine with couple cables connecting it to the far wall._

"Dad? Dad?!"

_Suddenly the door to the lab blows open, followed by a cold mist entering through the doorway and a darkened figure walking toward the doorway._

"What is that? What's going on?!"

_The darkened figure gets closer and closer._

"No! Stay away! Stay away!"

_The darkened figure gets closer and raises its head, as Blizzsquid's eyes glow._

* * *

Britt nearly jumps up out of his bed, in the middle of the night, screaming.

"Wha…?" Britt places his hand on his head. "What…?"

* * *

"A Silver Lining"

* * *

In the Golden City Library, Janice is walking down the stairs, looking over a clipboard, "Okay, Simon, did you clean up after the book club?"

"Yes, perhaps we should rethink the 'bring your own tea bag' idea," Simon says, as he walks away from the couch.

Janice reaches the end of the stairs, "Sonya, did you pull all of the returns back?"

Sonya walks out between two of the shelves, "Back in their proper places."

"And Britt, did you update the computer's OS?" Janice asks, but after a couple seconds of no response, she looks up from her clipboard to the counter. "Britt?"

Britt is leaning against behind the counter, with his arms and head on the counter, sleeping.

Janice walks ahead, with Sonya and Simon standing side by side. Upon reaching the counter, Janice slams her clipboard onto the counter, causing Britt to bolt right up.

"Wha- What?!" Britt starts to look around to see everyone watching him, with Simon barely able to hold back his laughter. "I fell asleep, did I?"

"Britt, I understand you all have lives and that sometimes you can't be here, but when you are here, I would like if you stay awake," Janice tells him.

"I'm sorry, Janice, it won't happen again, I promise," Britt says.

Janice smiles, "I know."

Janice walks away, with Sonya and Simon approaching the counter.

"Wow, Britt, you never felt asleep at work before, that is definitively a new one," Sonya says.

"Yeah, I had a terrible dream last night…" Britt starts. "It was about our parents… at their lab…"

"We all have that dream, Britt," Simon tells him.

"Blizzsquid was there," Britt quickly says.

"Okay, that is also a new one," Simon adds.

"It's just a dream," Sonya says.

"I don't know, it just seems so real," Britt says.

"Dreams always seem real, until you wake up," Sonya says.

"We got some books on dreams, maybe one of them can help you figure it out," Simon suggests.

"Good idea," Britt says, before he quickly hurry around the counter and up the stairs, as Simon smiles.

Sonya looks to Simon, "You do realize you just volunteer to do his jobs, right?"

Simon's smile fades, he sighs, and turns around the counter, before starts typing on the computer.

* * *

At Hector's Junkyard, Bari and Nella exiting the house.

"Hum, Hector, what are you doing?" Bari asks, as he and Nella approaches Hector and Gavin in front of a massive tower of junk pile.

"I'm working on an entry in a World Record book on the tallest tower of junk," Hector explains.

"Gavin, are you Hector's witness?" Nella asks, as Bari goes back into the house.

"Well, I did witness Hector doing this," Gavin says. "Very curious."

"How he managed to do this?" Nella asks.

"No, why," Gavin responds, with Nella smiles.

Bari hurries back out of the house, "There's a weapon activation, we have to go."

"Right," Nella and Gavin say together, before they all turn to leave.

"Good luck, Hector," Nella calls out.

"Thanks…" Hector says, before he crosses his arms. "Perhaps I should add a little bit more to it."

Hector turns around, when the front gate closes, and suddenly the tower of junk collapses, causing Hector to shortly turn back to it.

Hector sighs, "Perhaps I should try a different world record. I wonder what the record is for holding your breath."

Hector starts to hold his breath.

* * *

_Matthews, Betha, and Norman stand around the round machine._

"Dad! You need to leave! All of you! Can you hear me?!"

_Suddenly the door to the lab blows open, followed by a cold mist entering through the doorway and a darkened figure walking toward the doorway._

"No! Stay away from them!"

_The darkened figure gets closer and closer, and raises its head, as Blizzsquid's eyes glow, and he reaches out._

"No! No!"

* * *

"No!" Britt nearly jumps awake, seated on the table in the secret lab, with his back against the wall and a book labelled "Secrets of Dreams" on his lap.

Sonya and Simon enter the lab, as Britt gets off the table.

"What's the point of a secret base, if you're gonna scream and tell everyone about it?" Sonya asks, as Simon walks over to the computer.

"Sorry, I fell asleep… and had another dream," Britt explains, rubbing the top of his head. "And like last time, it seems so real…"

"Hopefully you wide awake now," Simon says, as he looks away from the computer. "There's a weapon activation."

"Okay, let's get to work," Britt says, as he places the book on the table.

"You're up for this?" Sonya asks.

"Of course, it's just a dream," Britt says, as the three friends leave, unaware of Turbine Zord, on the table next to the book, starts to glow.

* * *

A group of people are running away from Lobsir, who is waving his axe, "You people are acting like you never saw a eight foot tall lobster."

Lobsir starts laughing, when suddenly the three Squad Rangers flip through the air and kick the monster, knocking him off his feet.

"We'll bring you in, Lobsir, for least of which is bad humor," Red Squad Ranger says, as he aims his VS Morpher.

"I don't believe that bad humor is illegal," Green Squad Ranger crosses his arms, before looking over to his friends. "Unless that was sarcasm?"

"Yes, it is," Pink Squad Ranger says, also aiming her VS Morpher, as Lobsir returns to his feet.

"Let's just wrap this up," Red Squad Ranger says.

"What, you in a hurry?" Lobsir tilts his head, before he snaps his fingers. "Oh, I know. You're famish, here, have a taste of my shrimp missiles!" Lobsir aims his axe up, shooting out shrimp-like missiles.

The three Squad Rangers start blasting the missiles out of the sky, before Green Squad Ranger rolls to the side, dodging missiles as they explode on the ground. Green and Pink Squad Ranger return to shooting the missiles, with Prink Squad Ranger rolls to next to him. Red Squad Ranger jumps down a step and continues to blast missiles.

Not too far away, Britt, Sonya, and Simon arrive behind a couple planted plants.

"Look like we're late to the party," Simon says.

With the missiles gone, the Squad Rangers start to fire their VS Morphers at Lobsir.

Lobsir runs left to right, dodging their blasts, "Not bad, but how you will do with…" He spins and then places his free hand on his safe, as it glows. "This!"

The Squad Rangers stop firing, as their bodies glow, before they start levitating off the ground.

"Going anywhere, Rangers?" Lobsir asks, laughing.

"This must be his weapon's power!" Pink Squad Ranger realizes.

"Now that I got you where I want you," Lobsir aims his axe forward, firing missiles, blasting the Squad Rangers, causing them to fall on the ground.

"That's enough!" Red Squad Ranger yells, as he returns to his feet, but the Squad Rangers run ahead to see Lobsir's gone. "Quick, he couldn't have gone far."

"Right!" Pink and Green Squad Rangers yell together, before all three run off.

"That power could be trouble…" Britt says, before he looks to the side to see Blizzsquid standing in the shadows of a building's pillars, before he turns and walks around the building. Britt bites his lower lip and walks in the same direction.

"Agreed, so what should we do now?" Sonya asks, before she and Simon turn to see Britt is gone. "Britt? Where did Britt go?"

The two continue to look around.

* * *

In the forest surrounding the Nether Mansion, Bomblast approaches Madame Evillina, "Evillina, have you seen Blizzsquid?"

"I thought Chainlord warns you about been a busybody," Evillina says, as she pass Bomblast.

Bomblast stops and turns to her, "You been eavesdropping?"

Evillina stops, placing a hand on her hip, "I hadn't seen him, he's probably in the city."

"Do you know what's he up to?" Bomblast asks.

Evillina starts to walk away, "If I do, why would I tell you."

* * *

Outside an old construction site, Blizzsquid approaches a doorway, unaware Red Vector Ranger stands several feet behind, around a corner.

At that moment, Lobsir walks up to Blizzsquid, "Blizzsquid, we need to talk."

"Lobsir, I let you out of the ice as a distraction," Blizzsquid says. "Go and distract."

"It would've be a lot easier if I have Cronake at my side," Lobsir says.

"Well, the Power Rangers destroyed him, so go and avenge him or something," Blizzsquid says.

Red Vector Ranger tries to take a step closer, when he bumps a can, knocking it over. Without waiting a second, Blizzsquid holds up a blaster and fires, freezing the can, with the Ranger rolls to the side out of the way, and the can then shatters.

"Well, well, what do we got here?" Blizzsquid asks. "Tell me, Ranger, what would make you risk your very existence, coming here all on your own?"

"I have questions for you," Red Vector Ranger takes a step forward.

"Questions, how amusing…" Blizzsquid turns to the side. "Destroy him, Lobsir."

"Oh, right, right," Lobsir says, before he starts charging. "I got you, Ranger!"

"I don't think so," Red Vector Ranger charges.

* * *

"You sure this will work?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks, as she turns her control in her cockpit.

* * *

"I'm guessing we will find out soon enough," Blue Vector Ranger says, as he turns his control in his cockpit.

* * *

In the Xevious Labs' unknown chamber, Zeke is typing at his computer.

"Hum, Zeke, I think the Vector Rangers are trying to get your attention," A.I. says, causing Zeke to look at her computer. "You might want to look outside."

* * *

Zeke exits the Xevious Labs and looks up at the sky, "Well, that's different."

High above the city, two smoke trails formed a large "X".

* * *

Blue Vector Ranger is standing on a rooftop, as Yellow Vector Ranger paces back and forth.

"You think he saw it?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Kinda hard to miss."

The two Vector Rangers turn to see Silver X Ranger approaching them.

"Although I do like the concept of a 'X' signal, I do wonder why you were risk drawing the Squad Rangers to you," Silver X Ranger says.

The two Vector Rangers look at each other, before Blue Vector Ranger answers, "Our Red Ranger went missing. And we have no way to track his Morpher, so we hope you can help us."

"What do you mean he went missing?" Silver X Ranger asks.

"I don't know… he's been having these weird dreams…" Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"Dreams?" Silver X Ranger interrupts. "What kind of dreams?"

The two Vector Rangers look at each other.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger flips toward Lobsir, as he fires lasers from his hand, flips past the monster, blast him with his VS Morpher, which is blocked by Lobsir's axe, before blocking his axe. Lobsir manages to grab Red Vector Ranger's Morpher arm and spins him away. Red Vector Ranger spins away from an axe strike, before Lobsir tries a low axe swipe.

Red Vector Ranger flips over Lobsir, grabbing a piece of equipment with his free hand to allow himself to land on it, then his VS Morpher down, forcing Lobsir to run and spin to the side, dodging it. Red Vector Ranger flips off the equipment, before blocks Lobsir's axe arm, twists it around, spinning Lobsir, lets go and kicks him.

Lobsir rolls onto a knee, "It time for you to take a trip."

Lobsir places his free hand on his safe, which glows, with Red Vector Ranger's body glows for a second and he starts to levitate off the ground.

"Now where should you go?" Lobsir returns to his feet.

"I know where you're going," Red Vector Ranger says, removes his belt buckle, firing a wire off to the distance, swings to Lobsir, swiping him with his arm, knocking the monster off his feet as Red Vector Ranger lands. "And that is the nearest deep fryer."

Red Vector Ranger turns, fires another wire from his belt buckle, wrapping it around Lobsir's leg, "Hey, what are you…?!"

Red Vector Ranger pulls Lobsir to him, stops him with a foot and then places Red Jet Zord onto his safe.

"_9-1-7!"_

"I'll be taking this," Red Vector Ranger pulls out what resembles a pentagonal brooch decorated with formation skydivers.

"No you don't!" Lobsir returns to his feet, swipe at the Ranger with his axe.

Red Vector Ranger spins, drops to his back to dodge another axe strike and then blasts Lobsir in the chest with his VS Morpher, causing the monster to be knocking into some boxes and barrels.

Red Vector Ranger returns to his feet, "And now for my answers."

"And what would you want answered?"

Red Vector Ranger turns to see Blizzsquid several feet away, "Simple, over a year ago, there was an accident at a local lab, three people went missing, I want to know if you have any involvements in it?"

"Bout time you figured it out," Blizzsquid says.

"What…?" Red Vector Ranger clenches a fist.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon," Blizzsquid says. "About this, beat me, and maybe, I will tell you what you want to know."

"I will beat you…" Red Vector Ranger tells him.

"Big talk," Blizzsquid pulls out a blaster as he and Red Vector Ranger both fire and spin to dodge.

They start to circle each other, as Red Vector Ranger fires, hitting the corner of a box, followed by Blizzsquid throws aside his blaster.

"I want a piece of this action," Lobsir charges.

* * *

The three Squad Rangers are riding their Siren Cycles down a street, with Pink Squad Ranger holding a hand to the side of her helmet, "Wow, I'm sorry to hear that, Hector."

"What happened?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"Something about falling down while holding his breath," Pink Squad Ranger says, before she suddenly stops her Siren Cycle with her friends also stopping theirs. "Wait, what was that? Okay… okay…"

"Now what?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"There had been online reports about people hearing what sound like intense battling at the old construction site at the edge of town," Pink Squad Ranger explains.

Red Squad Ranger looks away for a second, "Let's go."

"Right," Pink and Green Squad Rangers say, in unison, before all three Rangers turn their Siren Cycles and drive away.

* * *

Blizzsquid holds a blaster by its barrel and swings it, with Red Vector Ranger catches his arm, followed by Blizzsquid pulls away and throws a punch that is blocked. Red Vector Ranger spins under an arm swipe, with Blizzsquid knocks away his attempt to aim his VS Morpher.

Red Vector Ranger runs back, flips over a box, which is hit by a blaster and turns to ice. Red Vector Ranger fires his VS Morpher at Blizzsquid, then dodges under Lobsir's axe swipe as the box shatters.

"Out of the way, calamari," Red Vector Ranger kicks Lobsir to the side.

"Calamari is a squid" Lobsir rolls onto his feet, before aiming his axe forward and fires missiles, as Red Vector Ranger fires his VS Morpher at Blizzsquid.

Red Vector Ranger notices the attack and starts rolls to the side, dodging the missiles as they hit the ground, exploding. Red Vector Ranger and Blizzsquid then spin and block each other's arm swipes. Red Vector Ranger pushes away Blizzsquid's arm, blocks another punch.

"I'll destroy you for that remark!" Lobsir aims his axe before starting to charge.

Red Vector Ranger, who is struggling with Blizzsquid, look to see the charging Lobsir, "Oh who cares."

Red Vector Ranger back kicks Lobsir, ducks under Blizzsquid's swipe, fires his Morpher, missing Blizzsquid, then grabs Lobsir's arm and throws him to the side, before Blizzsquid kicks the Ranger.

At that moment, Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers and Silver X Ranger arrive to see Red Vector Ranger rolling away from Blizzsquid.

"Red Ranger!" Blue Vector Ranger calls out.

"Don't tell me you went after Blizzsquid," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"Blizzsquid…" Silver X Ranger says.

"Long time, no see, X Ranger," Blizzsquid throws away his blaster, before holding up two new blasters. "Bout time, we finish our unfinished business." Blizzsquid aims one blaster at the three Rangers.

"No!" Red Vector Ranger tosses the Twin Blade Zord to Blue Vector Ranger, who catches it.

Blizzsquid fires his blaster, as Blue Vector Ranger aims and fires his VS Morpher. Blizzsquid's blast reaches and explodes into an ice wall, but then shatters, revealing Blue Vector Ranger holding the Mega Shield and Boomerang Blade, with the other two Rangers behind him.

"Not bad…" Blizzsquid says, throwing away the blaster, with it shattering on the ground. "If, you like self-sacrifice." Blizzsquid aims his other blaster at Red Vector Ranger.

"Red Ranger…" Yellow Vector Ranger says, as she, Blue Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger look on.

Red Vector Ranger holds up the Turbine Zord, "It not a self-sacrifice, I still got this."

"You think that Zord can save you?" Blizzsquid asks, as he holds his blaster to the side.

"Something tells me, it can do more than that," Red Vector Ranger looks at Turbine Zord, before he slides it onto his VS Morpher, turns the dial, and then the Morpher's barrel.

"_Turbine Zord! 1-1-1!"_

Red Vector Ranger aims the Morpher downward to the side and fires, creating a blinding light, causing everyone to look away.

As the light dims, and everyone looks back, they see Red Vector Ranger with his torso glowing, before the glow disappears, revealing silver armor on his torso, which has four rotors across the chest, the "V" symbol in the center, a pair of wings off the shoulders, and a large dial on each side of the shoulder armor, "Silver Turbine Mode, ready!"

Red Vector Ranger gently touches the chest, "Incredible."

"He got armor too, now?!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells.

"Impressive, but still not what I seek," Blizzsquid says.

"You might not want this, but you still get it," Red Vector Ranger says.

Red Vector Ranger experiences a flash.

"Do not make threats, little Ranger, when you can't back them up!" Blizzsquid fires his blaster, with him and his blast reflects off Red Vector Ranger's visor, before Red Vector Ranger experiences another flash.

"What was that?" Red Vector Ranger whispers.

"Do not make threats, little Ranger, when you can't back them up!" Blizzsquid fires his blaster, with Red Vector Ranger turns his head, dodging the blast, freezing and shattering a pole behind him. "You got lucky."

Blizzsquid pulls another pair of blasters from his safes and fires both, but Red Vector Ranger uses his Morpher to blast both in midair, causing them to freeze and shatters, leaving Red Vector Ranger unharmed.

"It's over, Blizzsquid, I can see what you do before you do it," Red Vector Ranger tells him.

"What?!" Blizzsquid responds.

"Is that possible?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"It is, if it's the power that Turbine Zord bestows on him," Silver X Ranger guesses.

Red Vector Ranger experiences a flash, showing Blizzsquid steps to one side, before rolling to the other, spins and aims a blaster.

Then Blizzsquid steps to one side and begins to roll to the other.

Red Vector Ranger quickly fires his VS Morpher, as Blizzsquid spins and fires his blasters, hitting both blasts, freezing and shattering them. As soon as they shatter, Blizzsquid repeatedly fires blasters, with Red Vector Ranger turns to the side, dodging them, blasting one, causing it to freeze and then charges ahead as the blast shatters.

Red Vector Ranger blocks Blizzsquid's arm swipe, grabs the arm, spins him slightly and kicks the monster.

At that moment, the three Squad Rangers arrive several feet away.

"It's Blizzsquid and the Red Vector Ranger," Green Squad Ranger notices.

"And he has some new armor," Pink Squad Ranger notices.

"What's going on," Red Squad Ranger wonders.

Blizzsquid is thrown against a box, breaking it.

"Alright, Blizzsquid, I beat you, now answer me," Red Vector Ranger says, before he has another flash.

Red Vector Ranger holds up the Crimson Blaster, then Blizzsquid grabs a nearby box and throws it at the Ranger, who blasts it with the Crimson Blaster, destroying it completely.

Red Vector Ranger fires his VS Morpher at Blizzsquid, blasting him a couple times, then blasts him with the Crimson Blaster, causing a large explosion off his chest, with Blizzsquid then falls down.

Red Vector Ranger watches as Blizzsquid returns to his feet, "I never said I will answer any questions, only that I might. You will never learn what really happened."

"I'm done messing around," Red Vector Ranger says. "Blue Ranger! Yellow Ranger! Let's go!"

"Right," Blue Vector Ranger says, as he and Yellow Vector Ranger run over.

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers each take a side next to Red Vector Ranger and turn the dials on his shoulder armor three times, "Ready!"

Energy flies from the four rotors and gathers on the raised VS Morpher, forming a huge energy blast, as Red Vector Ranger aims his VS Morpher, "Neither you or the truth will escape me!"

Red Vector Ranger experiences another flash, showing Blizzsquid running to the side, before Blizzsquid does run to the side.

Red Vector Ranger aims his Morpher to the side, "Turbine Final Blast!"

Red Vector Ranger fires a massive laser blast in the direction Blizzsquid running, before he aims his blaster, hits Lobsir several feet away, freezing and shattering him, before the frozen Lobsir reforms in front of the stopping Blizzsquid, with the massive laser blast hits him, creating a huge explosion.

Silver X Ranger runs over to the Vector Rangers, as the explosion dies down, revealing a damaged safe.

"It's over," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Not quite."

Red Vector Ranger looks to the side to see Blizzsquid emerging from behind a couple boxes.

"But you are the closest that ever came to ending me," Blizzsquid says. "But it's for the best. After all, if I was destroyed… then you will definitely never see your parents again."

"What?!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

Blizzsquid walks past the boxes, as Red and Blue Vector Ranger aim their Morphers.

Then Red Vector Ranger's armor glows and vanishes, as he lowers his Morpher, with Silver X Ranger looking to him.

"What did Blizzsquid say…?" Red Squad Ranger wonders, as he sees Red Vector Ranger tightens his hold on his Morpher.

Silver X Ranger then looks to see Madame Evillina appearing from a ripple in space, "Now, to give our here a power boost."

Evillina shoots a green orb from her hand to the damaged safe, with the safe flies to over the city, as green energy spreads out and forms a giant Lobsir.

"Will you stop flash freezing me!" Lobsir complains, as he holds out his axe.

"We still got work to do," Blue Vector Ranger says as the Vector Rangers turn their Morphers barrels, with Blue Vector Ranger has Fire Fight Zord, Red Vector Ranger has Turbine Zord, and Yellow Vector Ranger has Light Zord.

"Yeah...," Red Vector Ranger says, before the three aim their Morphers.

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

Silver X Ranger holds up Morph Zord, "Go, lend them a hand, Morph Zord."

Morph Zord flies up and away from Silver X Ranger's hand.

* * *

In his cockpit, Red Vector Ranger catches Morph Zord, slides it onto his Morpher, and turns the barrel.

"_Morph Zord!"_

He aims his Morpher, "Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Turbine Zord's nose opens and turns downward, revealing a face, as the tail separates and flies off. Turbine Zord connects to Morph Zord, forming its head and chest peice, with the tail connecting to the top of the head, as Light Zord forms the left arm and Fire Fight Zord forms the right arm.

The combination's eyes flash, as its Light Arm's club opens to reveal a hand giving the "victory" sign, as the Fire Fight Arm is placed on its hip.

"Vector Turbine Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Now that's what I call a Megazord," Silver X Ranger says.

"That what I call a target," Lobsir says, before he charges with his axe.

The Fire Fight Arm blocks Lobsir's axe, followed by the Light Arm's club hitting Lobsir and then Vector Megazord punches with the Fire Fight Arm.

Forced back couple steps, Lobsir holds up his axe, "Fine, I prefer my meals fried, anyway!"

Lobsir starts shooting greasing oil from his axe, covering the ground around the Megazord.

* * *

Blue Vector Ranger tilts his head, "Cooking oil?"

* * *

The oil covered ground around Vector Megazord starts to catch on fire.

"Cooked Megazord, anyone?" Lobsir laughs.

* * *

"You obviously missed the part about our arm being a fire engine," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

* * *

The ladder on the outstretched Fire Fight Zord raises up, revealing the fire extinguisher, which starts shooting a stream of water.

Vector Megazord slowly starts to turn, as the water stream covers the ignited oil and hitting Lobsir.

"Hey! Stop! You're ruining my fun!" Lobsir complains, as Vector Megazord finishes putting out the fires. Lobsir then holds up his axe. "I have enough of this."

Lobsir slides his axe onto his back, with the axe now acting like a rocket, causing Lobsir to hover in the air, before his axe/rocket starts shooting missiles down at Vector Megazord.

* * *

"I heard of flying fish, but a flying lobster?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"We have a fix for this," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Tank Megazord's head flies up, as the body hovers into a horizontal position, with its hands and feet closed up, before turns around. Morph Zord's "nose" folds back out with Turbine Zord lands onto Morph Zord's dial, followed by glowing, energy wings folds out on the sides.

"Vector Turbine Megazord Flight Mode, ready!"

* * *

"Now to show Lobsir he can't beat us in the air," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Megazord flies ahead, followed by it and Lobsir flies above the city, as Lobsir fires missiles and Vector Megazord fires laser blasts. After circling each other twice, Lobsir flies away with Vector Megazord giving chase.

Lobsir flies down, above the city street, continues firing missiles as Vector Megazord, above it, firing laser blasts, "When can Megazords fly like that?!"

* * *

"Say the flying lobster," Red Vector Ranger pushes his controls.

* * *

Lobsir turns in midair, "It just not fair that you can fly too!"

Vector Megazord starts firing water streams from Fire Fight Zord, energy chains from Light Zord, blasts from cannons on Morph Zord and a laser blast from Morph Zord's nose.

The water stream circles the flying Lobsir, forming a large bubble, as the energy chain wraps around the bubble and the blasts and laser hit the bubble, forming a track.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger aims his VS Morpher.

* * *

Vector Megazord spins around, upright, with the legs and arms return to normal as Turbine Zord reconnects and moves forward.

"Turbine Kick!" it lies back down, bringing its legs together, with the front of Morph Zord appears out glowing energy around the legs, and Vector Turbine Megazord starts to spin rapidly.

Vector Megazord kicks through Lobsir, shattering the bubble and energy chains.

Vector Megazord lands on the ground and turns, as Lobsir falls onto the ground and is consumed in a large explosion, "Now I really am deep fried!"

* * *

"Victory… claimed…" Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Turbine Megazord lowers its arms.

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin walk through the junkyard, to find Hector doing a handstand against the side of his house.

"Hum, Hector, what are you doing now?" Nella asks, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm trying to beat the record for standing on your head," Hector explains.

"Well, good luck with that," Nella says.

"You know I heard that standing on your head could actually improve one's focus ability," Gavin holds a hand to his chin.

"Really? How would it help me to focus…?" Hector starts, when suddenly he falls down. He then stands up with Nella and Gavin's help. "Maybe I should quit with record breaking."

"Good idea, before you break something else," Nella says, as Hector nods his head and enters his house. Nella then approaches Bari, as he looks down. "Bari, are you okay?"

"I don't know…" Bari starts. "It would seem Blizzsquid really got under the other Red Ranger's skin. Makes me wonder what he said."

* * *

In the secret lab, Sonya approaches Britt, "Are you sure, Britt?"

"I am, he all but admits to being responsible for the accident at our parents' lab," Britt says.

"It actually makes sense, remember how odd it always seems that the lab was really cold after the accident," Simon reminds his friends.

"Yeah, we always thought it was a broken air conditioner or something, but it must've been Blizzsquid," Sonya adds. "But how did you dream about it, when none of us even thought about it?"

Britt holds up Turbine Zord, "I think it was Turbine Zord's foresight powers, it somehow helped me see the truth."

"That's cool, and somewhat scary," Sonya says, holding Turbine Zord in her hand.

Britt walks away from his friends, "There's something else. Remember when Blizzsquid said if we destroy him, then we will never see our parents again."

"Yeah, it must mean our parents are still alive," Simon says.

"There something else," Britt tells them.

"What…?" Sonya asks, before interrupting herself. "Oh no…"

"Yeah…" Britt turns to face his friends. "Blizzsquid knows who we are."


	30. Novalis' Return, pt 1

Red, Yellow, and Blue Vector Rangers jump over a railing and run through an outdoor cafe, while keep on looking behind them.

"'It's been a slow week, so why don't we go on patrol, see if we found any trouble.' Is this enough trouble for you?" Yellow Vector Ranger complains.

"Okay, okay, I made a mistake," Red Vector Ranger says.

Red Squad Ranger jumps through the air on his Siren Cycle, landing in front of the three Vector Rangers, stopping them, "I won't say that."

At that moment, Pink and Green Squad Rangers flip through the air and land on the opposite sides of the Vector Rangers, aiming their VS Morphers.

Red Squad Ranger aims his VS Morpher, "Now, want to give yourselves up?"

"I would never say that," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Zeke is running through a street, as he holds his hand to his ear, "Are you sure, A.I.?"

"I am, both Ranger teams are now engaging at the Southcrest Cafe," A.I. reports.

"Maybe I could get them to work together today," Zeke says.

"If you believed that, I got some property in the M51 Galaxy I would like to sell to you," A.I. jokes.

Then Zeke stops and looks at the sky, as six colored lights, red, green, yellow, orange, gold, and silver, fall through the sky.

"What in the world…" Zeke wonders, before he runs ahead.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger's Grab Blade and Red Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton in baton mode collide, as the two Rangers spin around, followed by Red Squad Ranger rolls under Red Vector Ranger's roundhouse kick. Red Sq uad Ranger then spins around, followed by their weapons colliding again.

Blue Vector Ranger rolls over a table, grabs a chair, spins it around and then kicks it at Green Squad Ranger, who simply pushes it aside. Green Squad Ranger swipes with his VS Morpher, but Blue Vector Ranger catches it, pulls the Ranger to the side, with the two then exchange kicks, before Blue Vector Ranger lets him go and both kick each other in the chest.

Yellow Vector Ranger back flips and lands on a table, then tries to kick Pink Squad Ranger, who blocks it, followed by using her Sonic Baton in baton mode to trip Yellow Vector Ranger, knocking her onto her back. She then flips off the table, fires her VS Morpher, with Pink Squad Ranger blocking using her Sonic Baton, before striking forward. Yellow Vector Ranger tries to block with her VS Morpher, knocking her backward.

Red and Blue Vector Rangers spin around and stand next to Yellow Vector Ranger, as the three Squad Rangers group together.

"Today, this ends," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Not gonna…" Red Vector Ranger starts, before he looks up. "What's that?"

"Really, that is the oldest trick in the known universe," Red Squad Ranger says, as Green Squad Ranger looks over his shoulder.

"That's no trick," Green Squad Ranger turns around.

The other Squad Rangers turn to see a red light flying toward them from the sky.

The Rangers all spin around, out of the way, as the red light hits the ground, causing a small explosion, knocking aside tables and chairs.

As the smoke clears, the Rangers sees a large red globe floating in place, before it is consumed in a bright light, leaving behind Neil Easter.

* * *

"Novalis' Return, pt. 1"

* * *

Neil looks around, "Whoa, definitively wasn't expecting that."

"Wait, are you the Red Star Force Ranger?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

Neil looks over to the Squad Rangers, "Oh, you must be the Space Police rangers I heard was stationed on Earth."

"We're called Squad Rangers, actually," Pink Squad Ranger says.

Neil smiles, "Nice to meet you."

"What's going on?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"I don't know, but this is a good time to go," Red Vector Ranger says, with his friends nodding.

Red Squad Ranger then notices the Vector Rangers running away as they turn a corner, "No!" He runs ahead a couple steps, "They got away."

"Red Ranger, we probably should address a Star Force Ranger being here," Pink Squad Ranger says, as Neil turns.

"Right," Red Squad Ranger turns to face Neil. "We'll help you in any way you'll need."

"I appreciate it, and actually, I'm not the only Star Force Ranger to come here," Neil says.

* * *

Shortly, Britt, Sonya, and Simon are walking down a sidewalk.

"I remember hearing about the Star Force Power Rangers on the news," Sonya starts. "They fought some sort of Empire from space."

"Yeah, but did the news said they went back into space?" Simon asks. "I wonder why their Red Ranger came back."

"Don't know, but if he ends up friends with the Squad Rangers, he could be trouble," Britt says.

"Hey, look!" Sonya says, as she and her friends rush ahead to a railing.

The three friends see on a plaza are six colored globes, as they glow and reveal their occupations: Nathaniel, Laira, Alexis, Kenneth, Goldex, and Al. They then see Zeke approaching them.

"It's Zeke," Sonya realizes.

Zeke takes a step forward to the six, when A.I.'s voice speaks to him, "Watch yourself, I spied Vector Rangers from a CC camera."

"Hum, who are you?" Zeke asks.

"Don't worry, we're the Power Rangers Star Force," Goldex walks up to Zeke, before looking at his friends. "Well, six of us anyway."

"Six?" Laira looks around. "Wait, where's Neil?"

"That solar flare must've knocked Neil off course," Nathaniel realizes.

Al holds up his Gauntlet Morpher, as he tabs the side of it, "And it looks like it caused interference with our communications."

"Should we look for him, what with Novalis on the loose?" Kenneth asks.

"Novalis?!" Zeke suddenly yells, causing everyone to look at him, with Zeke trying to look innocent. "Hum, who's that…?"

"I-I will look for Neil," Nathaniel starts, as he looks away from Zeke and to his friends. "You guys should focus on finding my fa… Novalis…"

"Right, he initiated the cloaking field for the escape pod he stole, but Goldex still should be able to track its emission trail on the infrared scale," Al says.

"You can count on me," Goldex salutes.

"Okay, be careful," Nathaniel says, as his friends nod and he turns and runs away.

Laira looks to Zeke and places a hand on his shoulder, "We're sorry if we interrupted your day, but you should probably head on home."

"Right…" Zeke says, as he watches as the remaining five unmorphed Star Force Rangers run off.

"Now what?" Simon asks.

"Now, we'll keep an eye on these five, and see what they're up to," Britt says.

* * *

Porkloin, a monster with a pig-like head including a yellow mohawk, with his legs seem to be covered in yellow pine straws, his left side of his torso and shoulder comprised of brown bricks and his right side of his torso and shoulder comprised of black sticks, and has three safes, one in the left portion of his chest, and a safe in each shoulders, walks around a corner of a building as he approaches the park.

"So that was what fell out of the sky," Porkloin approaches a large oval shaped metal object on the ground, having blown a part of the grass. "An escape pod! I wonder what's inside?"

Suddenly a hatch is blasted off the pod, with Porkloin backs off from it. Slowly, a cloaked figure exits from the pod, with his hood falls down, revealing its Novalis.

Novalis looks around, "Finally, I'm back to this inconsequential planet." He then notices Porkloin. "You!"

"The name is Porkloin, and I don't know who you are, but I'll be bossing you around," Porkloin tells him.

"I am Novalis, Emperor of the Cosmo Empire…"

"Cosmo Empire?" Porkloin asks, before he starts waving one hand. "Then you mustn't hear, the Cosmo Empire is done for, which also means you, 'Emperor', have no power."

"I might not be of the same power I once possessed…" Novalis holds up a hand, with a glowing orb starting to form in his palm. "But I had absorbed enough energy from a solar flare to manage for the moment."

Novalis fires the orb at Porkloin, knocking him back several feet, with Porkloin lying on his back. Novalis walks over and places his foot on Porkloin's chest.

"Now… as cliche as this may sound, I command you, take me to your leader!"

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Chainlord, Bomblast, and Madame Evillina are in their normal positions, when suddenly Porkloin is thrown into the room, with Novalis entering behind him.

"What's this?!" Bomblast yells.

"It would seem we have a celebrity among our mitts," Chainlord says. "Novalis, am I right?"

"It would seem my reputation precedes me," Novalis approaches.

Porkloin starts to return to his feet, "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"As well as yours," Novalis starts. "I heard about you while I was locked up on Prison Planet Alpha-Epsilon."

"And you escaped from the prison planet just to see me?" Chainlord says. "I'm falters."

"I was being transported after my trial to a different planet, but I digress," Novalis says. "I also heard you are in possession of the Ambition Core."

"The Ambition Core…?" Chainlord tilts his head slightly. "Ah, yes, I remembered stealing it before I hit the VXS Vault. And you desired it?"

"I am, and I'm prepared to fight for it," Novalis says.

Bomblast starts to take a step forward, but Chainlord holds out a hand, halting him.

"That won't be necessary, you are free to use it as your wicked heart desires," Chainlord says. "But I have to warn you, it requires a large number of energy to supercharge."

"I'm aware, and this city's power plant should provide enough," Novalis says.

"Very well, you can also take Porkloin with you for assistance," Chainlord says.

Novalis looks over his shoulder to see Porkloin pointing at himself, "Who, me?"

Novalis looks back at Chainlord, "I will not forget this, Chainlord."

Novalis turns and starts to leave, with Porkloin reluctantly turning to join him, "Okay, well, I guess I'm going, too…"

Bomblast turns to Chainlord, "I'm not sure if this wise, maybe I should follow and keeps an eye…"

"You will not interfere, Bomblast," Chainlords says.

"But Chainlord, Novalis obvious threatens your power base, I don't understand why you're helping him…" Bomblast starts.

"All I ever asked from you, Bomblast, is undying loyalty," Chainlord interrupts.

"And you have it, until my final breath, but Novalis is too dangerous to be left alone," Bomblast tells him.

"Enough!" Chainlord yells, before he turns to leave. "You will not question me, Bomblast, and you will stay out of the way of anyone I ordered you to!"

Chainlord walks pass Bomblast, who turns slightly to watch him.

"Ooooh, someone's in trouble," Evillina teases.

Bomblast looks slightly to Evillina, before he turns away.

* * *

At Hector's Junkyard, the three unmorphed Squad Rangers lead Neil through the gates, with Neil looking around, "So this is your… base?"

"It's not the most glamorous place on Earth, but it serves its purpose as a place for us to live here," Nella explains, as Bari walks toward the house.

Neil holds a hand to his nose, "What's that smell?"

"We're not sure," Nella answers.

Bari exits the house, approaching his friends, "It look like Hector is still out with Janice, so we have the place to ourselves."

"May I?" Gavin asks.

"Right," Neil hands Gavin his Gauntlet Morpher. "You're sure you can repair my communicator?"

"No problem, I just need to talk with it for a bit," Gavin responds, as he takes the Morpher to the house.

"Talk with it?" Neil repeats.

"Don't ask," Bari and Nella respond.

"Right…" Neil looks down for a moment before he looks over to them. "When I was coming down, it looked like you were fighting those other Rangers. Are they villains or something?"

"It's a long story," Bari walks to the side.

"They're good guys, but they're also using Morphers and Zords that were originally stolen by the monster Chainlord and his gang," Nella explains.

"But if they didn't steal them, then I don't get how that would make them your enemies," Neil says.

"Well, you not Space Police, Neil," Bari starts. "By using stolen equipment they are breaking the law and they must be taken in."

"I see…" Neil looks to the side, before facing his new friend. "Some of my best friends had kept secrets that could've endangered our mission, another was actually a part of the Empire we were fighting."

"I don't see how…" Bari starts.

"It just, from my experience, not everything's so black and white," Neil interrupts.

Bari crosses his arms and looks down.

* * *

Kenneth, Alexis, Goldex, Al, and Laira are walking around a corner, with Al holding Laira's Gauntlet Morpher as he friggles with its side.

"Here, now all of our communicators are functioning," Al says, before handing the Morpher back to Laira.

"Great," Laira fits her Gauntlet Morpher back onto her arm. "I just wished you fixed Nathaniel's before he ran off, especially since Neil's also seems to be down."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Alexis says, as they approach the escape pod. "Whoa, this brings me back."

"How so?" Kenneth asks.

"When I first arrived on Earth, right?" Laira asks.

"Exactly, although I don't see Novalis' footprints here," Alexis says.

"But I do detect a slight energy emission here…" Goldex says.

"It is possible Novalis absorbed energy from that solar flare, but why would he waste any of it here?" Al wonders.

Goldex leans in to Al, "I also detected three lifeforms watching us."

Not too far away, Britt, Sonya, and Simon are on a nearby one-story building, kneeling behind an air conditioner, watching the unmorphed Star Rangers.

"From what I remember from the news report, the Star Force was mainly Earthlings," Sonya says.

"And your point?" Britt asks.

"Well, they are not Space Police, so perhaps they could help us," Sonya suggests. "At least we don't have to hide from them."

"She's got a point," Simon adds.

"But remember, there's another guy who met up with the Squad Rangers," Britt says. "We can't be sure they won't turn us in or anything."

"So we're just gonna watch all four of them all day?" Sonya asks, as she looks back at the group down below.

"Until we have a better idea…" Britt starts, before he stands up to get a better look at the group. "Wait four? Where's the fifth?"

"Right here."

Britt, Sonya, and Simon spin around to see nothing, before Laira becomes visible.

Laira crosses her arms, "So, what exactly were you three talking about?"

* * *

Novalis, holding a large orb-like object, and Porkloin reach the side entrance to the city power plant, with Porkloin holding out an arm, "Here you are, former emperor."

Novalis angrily looks at Porkloin before looking at the door, "Get me in."

"Why don't you just blast down the door the same way you blasted me earlier?" Porkloin suggests.

Novalis grabs Porkloin by his right shoulder, "Listen, I'm almost out of the energy that I absorbed earlier, so unless you want me to absorb your life force, you get me in there, now!"

Novalis pushes Porkloin slightly by the shoulder, "Fine, fine, I'll do it."

Porkloin turns to face the door, when his left shoulder's safe glows, before he holds up a hand, as a couple bricks materialize in front of him and then flies at the door, blasting it off its hinges.

"Finally," Novalis says, as he walks through the threshold.

"Mmhmm, you welcome," Porkloin walks after Novalis.

* * *

Laira, Alexis, Kenneth, Al, and Goldex are standing in front of Britt, Sonya, and Simon.

"Okay, who are you guys and why were you spying on us?" Laira asks.

"We weren't spying on you, we just were passing through… and the roof was a shortcut..." Britt claims.

"Incorrect, I clearly heard you said Star Force," Goldex tells them.

"I upgraded his audio receivers recently," Al smiles.

"And something about space pancakes…" Goldex holds a hand to his chin as he looks down.

"Although it is still a work in progress," Al adds.

"Okay, we were spying on you," Sonya says.

"Sonya…" Britt tries to stop her.

Sonya holds a hand to Britt's shoulder, "We are actually huge Power Rangers fans, and we remembered seeing you on the news last year…"

"So… we thought we could find a way to get your autographs," Britt adds, as Simon pulls his smart phone out of his pocket and looks down at it.

"You want our autographs?" Kenneth asks.

"Well, it's not everyday we get to meet real Power Rangers," Sonya says.

"We were told that this city currently have two Ranger teams operating here," Laira says.

"Yes, but… they only protect a single planet, you guys… you guys saved the entire universe…" Britt says, with a huge, fake smile.

The unmorphed Star Rangers look at each other.

"Sorry, but we really need to go," Simon pockets his phone, and looks to the unmorphed Star Rangers. "We worked at a library and our boss just texted, saying she needs us there fast." Simon looks to his friends and nods his head to the side. "So we better fly out of here."

"Right…" Britt looks from Simon to the unmorphed Star Rangers. "We better go…"

"Yeah, we're gonna have to get your autographs another time, I guess," Sonya says, before she and her friends start running in the opposite direction.

"Right… take care," Alexis says, as she and Laira wave.

Goldex tilts to Al, "'Fly out of here'?"

"Spend a couple months in space and you missed out on a new slang," Al says.

* * *

Standing outside Hector's house, Gavin hands Neil back his Gauntlet Morpher.

"Thanks a lot, Gavin," Neil says.

"No need to thank me," Gavin says, before a beep from the computer inside the house caused him to turn and reenter the house.

Neil turns away and holds up his Morpher, as Bari and Nella approach, "Laira, come in, do you read me?"

"I do, Neil," Laira's voice responds from the Morpher. "Have Nathaniel found you, yet?"

"Hum, no, he hadn't," Neil turns to see Bari and Nella. "But I did make some new friends." Neil turns back. "Any luck on Novalis?"

"We found his escape pod, but no sight of Novalis," Laira's voice response.

Neil sighs, "I was afraid it won't be that simple."

At that moment, Gavin exits the house, "We detect a weapon activation at the power plant."

"Power plant?" Neil repeats.

"Neil, Novalis could use a power plant to reenergize himself," Al's voice says from the Morpher.

"My thought exactly," Neil says, before he looks to the unmorphed Squad Rangers as they stand together. "Want some help?"

Bari smiles, "More the merrier."

Neil nods his head, before he starts to walk with them and holds up his Morpher, "Guys, meet us at the power plant."

* * *

"Got it, see you there," Laira says to her Morpher, before she and her friends start to run off.

Unaware by the departing unmorphed Star Rangers, Zeke appears from a silver glow behind a building's corner several feet away, "Power plant, huh?"

* * *

At the outdoor cafe, Nathaniel picks up a chair and seats it next to a table, before looking around, "I'm sure this is the trajectory that Neil's Star Globe was going. Wonder where he could've gone?"

Then two women are walking by, with one holding her smart phone up, as a news report is heard coming from the phone, "We are receiving reports that the city power plant is under attack by monsters…"

"Monsters… at a power plant," Nathaniel watches as the women walk away. "It could be my father… but even if it's not, people could need help."

Nathaniel turns around and starts running.

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon reach the corner of a building to see four Skullvors standing outside the entrance to the power plant.

"Look like Skullvor guards," Sonya says.

"Let's introduce ourselves," Britt says, with his friends nod, before the three stand side by side. "It's Morphin' Time!"

They slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers, turn the barrel and aim ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger, and Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

One Skullvor is blasted off its feet, before Yellow Vector Ranger runs up and kicks a second Skullvor, followed by Blue Vector Ranger grabs the third Skullvor's weapon arm and Red Vector Ranger roundhouse kicks the fourth Skullvor. Blue Vector Ranger back elbows the third Skullvor in the chest and then flips it.

"Not bad," the Vector Rangers turn to see Alexis and her friends approaching. "That was an expert recipe."

"You're one of the Ranger teams operating out of Golden City, right?" Laira asks.

"Hum, right… we're the Vector Rangers," Red Vector Ranger responds.

"I am Laira, this is Alexis, Al, Goldex, and Kenneth, we're five of the Star Force Rangers," Laira introduces. "And we heard there's trouble here, want some company?"

The Vector Rangers look at each other, with Red Vector Ranger answering, "Hum, yeah, sure."

"Then we better get into our work clothes," Goldex suggests, before the five friends stand side by side.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Laira calls out, before the five place their Star Globes onto their Gauntlet Morphers.

"_Chameleon Star!"_

They pull down their Morphers' triggers and aim them ahead, "Star Force, Descent!"

Laira morphs into Green Star Ranger, Kenneth morphs into Orange Star Ranger, Alexis morphs into Yellow Star Ranger, Al morphs into Silver Star Ranger, and Goldex morphs into Gold Star Ranger.

"Okay, shall we?" Green Star Ranger asks.

"Yeah," Red Vector Ranger nods his head, before the Vector Rangers and then Star Rangers run into the building.

* * *

Novalis stands in front of a computer console, with the orb seating on it, as Novalis presses a couple buttons and pushes two switches.

"There…" Novalis turns his head to face Porkloin. "The power plant's energy output will reach its zenith within moments."

"Hum, would that cause the power plant to overload… and explode?" Porkloin asks.

Novalis places a hand on the orb, "Not if the energy is siphon off first."

"That won't happen!"

Novalis and Porkloin turn to see Green Star Ranger with her friends and the Vector Rangers.

"Ah, the Star Force," Novalis starts. "It would seem you missed some Rangers, and picked up some new ones."

"Novalis, we will never let you restart your Empire!" Green Star Ranger says.

"You won't be able to stop me," Novalis looks to Porkloin. "Take care of them."

Novalis grabs the orb and walks down a hall pass Porkloin.

"So bossy, fine…" Porkloin snaps his fingers, with Skullvors starting to run past him. "Get them, Skullvors!"

Red Vector Ranger grabs a Skullvor's weapon arm and blasts another with his VS Morpher, followed by letting go of the first and spins onto the floor to dodge a third Skullvor's weapon strike. He then kicks the first Skullvor, which grabs his foot, followed by Red Vector Ranger flips to the side.

Gold Star Ranger spins away from a Skullvor, with Silver Star Ranger blocks it's weapon with his Star Scythe. As Gold Star Ranger grabs a charging Skullvor's weapon arm and spins it around, Silver Star Ranger strikes down the first Skullvor, spins and strikes the Skullvor Gold Star Ranger is letting go of, with Gold Star Ranger blocks and strikes a third Skullvor.

Yellow Star Ranger uses her Star Striker to block a Skullvor's weapon, turns it and strikes it in the side, followed by deflecting a second Skullvor's weapon and blocking a third's.

On a flight of stairs, Blue Vector Ranger pushes aside a Skullvor, strikes another in the chest with his VS Morpher, pushes aside a third Skullvor's weapon, spins and blasts the first Skullvor.

Yellow Vector Ranger fires her VS Morpher, turns and avoids a Skullvor's charging weapon, as Green and Orange Star Rangers dodge their own Skullvors, with Orange Star Ranger strikes one down with his Star Spear and Green Star Ranger deflects one's weapon. Yellow Vector Ranger spins to avoid a Skullvor's attack, with Orange Star Ranger strikes another Skullvor, and Green Star Ranger strikes one with her Star Rapier.

Porkloin suddenly shoves ahead his left arm, shooting out a barrage of bricks, which ends up hitting two Skullvors in the backs as they fight Red Vector Ranger and Gold Star Ranger. Red Vector Ranger tries to blast them with his VS Morpher, as Gold and Silver Star Rangers block with their Star Defenders. Red Vector Ranger takes cover behind a stone pillar.

Porkloin then holds up a double barrel blaster, which has a large whip attached to the bottom of the handle, and starts firing it, ending up blasting a Skullvor, as Yellow Star Ranger spins to the side and Blue Vector Ranger flips off the stairs.

Porkloin stretches out the whip on his blaster and starts to whip it ahead, striking a Skullvor that was grappling with Orange Star Ranger, before continuing to whip it, forcing Orange and Green Star Rangers and Yellow Vector Ranger to spin to the side to avoid it.

All the Rangers regroup around Red Vector Ranger and Gold and Silver Star Rangers.

"That crazy side of bacon is blasting everyone in sight," Yellow Vector Ranger realizes.

"I guess he doesn't care what happens to his own, as long as he takes us out," Green Star Ranger says.

"Well that won't do," Red Vector Ranger adds.

"It's not like there's anything you can do," Porkloin starts. "I don't care what that crazy former emperor got planned, I will be known as the monster who takes out one and half teams of Power Rangers!"

Porkloin starts firing his blaster, forcing the Rangers to run to different sides.

Gold, Silver, and Green Star Rangers roll to the side.

"I don't think your counting is sounded, five is hardly half of twelve," Gold Star Ranger comments.

"I can still subtract you!" Porkloin fires his blasters, blasting the three Star Rangers.

"Subtract this!" Orange Star Ranger yells, as he and Yellow Star Ranger send energy strikes from their Star Defender weapons.

Porkloin holds out his left hand, as bricks fly up and forms a wall, blocking the attacks, "I'm gonna break you, Rangers!"

The bricks separate and fly at Orange and Yellow Star Rangers, knocking them both off their feet.

"This pork might be too tough to cook," Yellow Star Ranger says.

"He's definitely stronger than Novalis' monsters," Orange Star Ranger says, as he and Yellow Star Ranger slowly get up.

"If you think that something, you haven't seen anything let," Porkloin threatens, as both of his shoulder safes glow.

Porkloin holds up his arms, as bricks and large sticks appear in the air in front of them, before his chest safe glows and then he fires a large fire tornado from his mouth, covering the sticks and bricks in flames and shoots them ahead, hitting all five Star Rangers, knocking them off their feet.

The Star Rangers have trouble getting up, as Porkloin steps forward with his blaster held up before aiming it ahead, "Now to finish you five."

* * *

Novalis stands outside, in the center of the power plant, as the towers are surging with electricity. Novalis slowly holds up the orb, as electricity flies from the towers and into the orb.

"Yes! Soon… I will be more powerful than I have ever been!" Novalis yells, as the orb continues to absorb electricity.

"Never!"

Without moving his arms, Novalis looks over to see Red Star Ranger running ahead, with the Squad Rangers running far behind him.

"Neil, wait!" Red Squad Ranger calls out.

Novalis digs his fingers into the orb, cracking it, "You will not beat me, Red Ranger… I will end you all!"

The orb explodes in a wave of energy, sending the four Rangers flying backward and off their feet.

The orb, now in two, cracked and scorched pieces fall onto the ground. Then coming out of a darkened smoke is Novalis, now in a monster form, wearing mostly red and gold armor, with a large red ring on his back.

The Rangers look up at Novalis, who holds up his arms, "I am now more powerful then even I could've dreamed. And my first action with my newfound power…"

Novalis holds a hand, as energy gathers on it, aiming at the fallen Red Star Ranger, "Is to destroy you all."

to be continued


	31. Novalis' Return, pt 2

The Star Rangers have trouble getting up, as Porkloin steps forward with his blaster held up before aiming it ahead, "Now to finish you five."

Porkloin is blasted, forcing him to turn to the side, and see Red Vector Ranger flips over the stairs and lands on the ground.

"Forgot about us?" Red Vector Ranger asks, as Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers stand next to him.

"The Skullvors are gone, so you're next!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells.

"Don't make me laugh, if five Rangers can't beat me, you don't have a chance," Porkloin says, before his shoulder safes glow and he shoots ahead bricks and sticks, with the Vector Rangers flipping, spinning, or rolling out of the way.

Porkloin then starts to fire his blaster, with Red Vector Ranger flipping to the side to dodge.

"Hold still!" Porkloin yells, as he continues blasting and Blue Vector Ranger bounces off a stone pillar to dodge.

Porkloin continues to fire, with Yellow Vector Ranger spins and then does the splits to dodge it.

"That's enough!" Porkloin starts charging.

"They are able to stay ahead of his blaster fire," Gold Star Ranger says, as the Star Ranger returns to their feet and walks to the side to watch the battle.

"Incredible," Orange Star Ranger adds.

* * *

"Novalis' Return, pt. 2"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger flips to the side and spins to dodge Porkloin's blaster whip, with Blue Vector Ranger running past his friend.

"We will beat you and take your weapons," Blue Vector Ranger says, as Porkloin turns and forces Yellow Vector Ranger to dodge his whip.

"That will never happen!" Porkloin yells, as Yellow Vector Ranger dodges another whip, with Porkloin then turns and uses the bottom of his blaster to knock away Red Vector Ranger's outreached VS Morpher.

Porkloin spins around, forcing the Vector Rangers to spin away, followed by Red Vector Ranger kicks away his blaster, forcing Porkloin to turn. Porkloin knocks away Blue Vector Ranger's Morpher, turns and has Red Vector Ranger grab his blaster hand, followed by the Ranger spins him around and holds back his arm, before letting go.

After stumbling a couple steps, Porkloin turns and then fires his blaster. Yellow Vector Ranger holds up her belt buckle, shoots out a cable, and is pulled straight up, with Porkloin missing her with his blaster fire. Then Blue and Red Vector Rangers are pulled up by their cables, with Porkloin also missing them.

"What are you doing, running away?!" Porkloin yells.

The three Vector Rangers jump down, firing their VS Morphers, as Red Vector Ranger answers, "Not exactly!"

Porkloin is blasted a couple times, as the Vector Rangers land before they each place their Zords on one of his safes.

"_8-2-1!"_

Blue Vector Ranger grabs a mostly silver and orange tablet-like device, Red Vector Ranger grabs a silver, gold, and green decorative box-like object, and Yellow Vector Ranger grabs a brown and green decorative box-like object.

The three Vector Rangers spin away, with the weapons in their hands.

"We'll be taking these," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"What?! No, I won't let you take those! Give them back!" Porkloin yells, before he starts charging, with the Vector Rangers kicking him back.

Porkloin rolls across the floor. Several feet away, the Vector Rangers walk over.

"Now to roast this bacon," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Allow us to help," Silver Star Ranger says, as he and his friends walk over.

Porkloin returns to his feet, "With or without my weapons, I still will blow you eight over!"

Blue Vector Ranger slides Light Zord onto his VS Morpher, Red Vector Ranger slides Crimson Blaster onto his VS Morpher, and Yellow Vector Ranger slides Fire Fight Zord onto her VS Morpher.

Red Vector Ranger turns the dial on the back of Crimson Blaster.

Silver Star Ranger places the Snake Star Globe on his Star Scythe, "_Snake Star!"_

Light Bow and Aqua Buster appear on their respective Vector Rangers' arms, as all the Rangers aim their weapons or prepare their attacks.

"Light Arrow Blast!"

"Aqua Burst!"

"Crimson Blast!"

"United Universal Strike!"

All the Rangers unleash their attacks, with all of them hitting Porkloin, "I should've stayed in today!"

Porkloin falls down and is consumed in a large explosion.

* * *

Outside, Novalis holds out a hand, as energy is gathering, with Red Star Ranger unable to get back up.

"Now to get rid of you, permanently," Novalis says.

Novalis fires the energy blast, when suddenly Phoenix Star Ranger flips through the air and lands in front of Red Star Ranger, blocking the blast with his Phoenix Shield, while being forced back a couple steps.

"Nathaniel…" Red Star Ranger realizes.

"Well, if it isn't the disappointment," Novalis says.

"Was I a disappointment when I helped my friends defeat you?" Phoenix Star Ranger asks, as Red Star Ranger returns to his feet and the Squad Rangers run up to them.

"That will not happen a second time," Novalis starts to raise his arm.

Gold X Ranger spins through the air and strikes Novalis across the chest with his X Baton, before landing in front of Phoenix Star Ranger, "Actually, I'm all for an encore."

"X Ranger's here, too?" Green Squad Ranger realizes.

"How many Rangers does this world possess?!" Novalis yells.

"More than enough to take care of you," Red Star Ranger says.

"I have to disagree…" Novalis starts, before electric surges around his body. "Hrm, it would seem my body needs to adjust to absorbing so much power. Fine… we'll finish this later."

"No!" Red Star Ranger starts to push pass Phoenix Star Ranger.

A large beam of light shoots up from Novalis's body, before he disappears, followed by the beam of light.

"No…" Red Star Ranger says, with Phoenix Star Ranger holds onto his shoulder. "Novalis escaped."

"We'll get him," Phoenix Star Ranger says. "But we need to contact Laira and the others, first."

Red Squad Ranger nods his head.

* * *

Back inside, Green Star Ranger holds up her Gauntlet Morpher, "Understand, we'll be there." She then approached the other Rangers. "Novalis managed to reenergized himself and escape. We are supposed to meet up with our friends and the Squad Rangers."

"Squad Rangers…" Yellow Vector Ranger looks to her friends, who nod their heads.

The Vector Rangers stand to back away, with Red Vector Ranger slightly waving his hand, "Sorry, gang, but we gotta fly out of here."

The Star Rangers watch as the Vector Rangers run off, with Gold and Silver Star Rangers look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Orange Star Ranger holds a hand to his chin.

* * *

The broken, scorched pieces of the orb fall to the ground of Hector's Junkyard, with Gavin standing over it, "This appeared to be what's left of the Ambition Core."

"Ambition Core?" Al asks, as he stands with the rest of the seven unmorphed Star Rangers and unmorphed Squad Rangers.

"It was stolen from a power storage lab awhile ago," Gavin begins, as he crosses his arms. "I heard it is capable of containing huge levels of power and then amplified it."

"That would explain how it was able to supercharge Novalis so greatly," Al responds. "Unfortunately, he might've gotten so powerful, then simply forcing him to use up all of his stolen energy might not be enough this time."

"Of course it won't," Nathaniel sighs.

"Don't worry, we'll beat him, we did it before and we'll do it again," Alexis tells him.

"Yeah, and we have help this time," Goldex says, before he looks over to the unmorphed Squad Rangers.

Bari nods his head before he notices Laira walking over to Neil, who is standing by himself.

"I heard you lost your temper earlier," Laira says to Neil.

"Just the thought that Novalis could come to power again… it scares me," Neil starts. "And after everything we went through, after everything we almost lost…"

"Which is why you shouldn't lose your temper," Bari says, as he and Nella walk over to the two. Bari then notices Nella smiles a bit. "What?"

"I just think it's funny since how often you lost your temper," Nella tells him.

"I hadn't lost my temper, that much," Bari says, before he looks at Neil. "But my point stands, you need to keep your head, and remember, you have a team to support you."

Kenneth looks over to the four for a moment.

"Which reminds me," Laira says, with Neil nods his head and holds up his Gauntlet Morpher.

"Neil," Kenneth walks over. "If I could have a moment."

* * *

At Golden City Library, Britt walks behind the counter, as Sonya and Simon approach him.

"So what's the game plan?" Sonya asks.

"About the former galactic emperor grew insanely powerful and threatened the universe?" Britt asks. "Not a clue."

"Well, we should fight, right?" Simon asks.

"That is not in question, it's that the only possible way we could stand against this Novalis guy is by working with the Squad Rangers," Britt says.

"We've done it before," Sonya reminds him.

"May I remind you that the day started with the Squad Rangers chasing us?" Britt asks. "Besides, they have the Star Force, remember? And those guys beat Novalis before. I-I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Hope you're right," Sonya says, as the door opens, with her starting to turn around. "Welcome…"

Simon turns and Britt looks up, as Kenneth enters, "Hi there."

"Y-You're one of the Star Force Rangers, right?" Simon asks.

"Yeah, I wanted to check out a library while I had the chance, but I didn't realize it was the one you three work at," Kenneth walks past them, looking around.

"This is the only library in town," Sonya says.

"Oh, wow, I-I didn't realize that," Kenneth turns back to face them.

"Excuse me, but you and your friends came to Earth for a reason, why?" Britt walks around the counter. "Should you really be here and not out there, fighting some sort of big bad?"

"There is not much to be done until the 'big bad' made his move, and my leader is a very understanding person," Kenneth says.

"So you came here to check out a library?" Sonya asks.

"Yeah, I love to read, it helps to clear my thoughts," Kenneth takes a book off a shelf and looks at its cover. "Oh boy, would it help a year ago."

"It would?" Simon asks.

"Yep… I used to be very lacking in self-confidence," Kenneth turns to face them. "I wasn't very sure about my skills as a Power Ranger, or even about my social skills. But my friends supported me and I grew more confident, more powerful. And after meeting one of this city's Ranger teams, I think they might be similar."

"Similar, how?" Britt asks.

"Well, they seem confident in their abilities as Rangers, but not sure about their relationship with other Rangers," Kenneth starts. "And I get it, they clash with the other Ranger team. But I'm sure, when the chips are down, both Ranger teams can count on each other."

"Kenneth, come in," Laira's voice come in from Kenneth's Gauntlet Morpher.

Kenneth holds up his Morpher, "I'm here."

"We detected a large, growing energy source in the quarry, it must be Novalis," Laira reports.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Kenneth says, as he puts the book back on the shelf, and then turns. "Gotta go."

Kenneth hurries out of the front entrance, as Britt looks to the side.

* * *

Back at the junkyard, Laira approaches Neil, "Okay, Kenneth will meet us there."

"Good, and the others should be here soon," Neil responds.

Bari turns away from the rest of the unmorphed Rangers, "What others?"

At that moment, the gate opens, as entering the junkyard is Dracon, Davis, Hikaru, Hikari, and Hiroshi.

"So, ready for this?" Dracon asks.

* * *

In the quarry, Novalis stands, as red electric surges from his body before it fades away, "Ah, finally, my new power has stabilized. And now there's no one who can stop me from conquering the universe once again!"

"We will stop you!"

Novalis looks ahead to see Neil, leading the twelve unmorphed Star Rangers and the morphed Squad Rangers.

"I see you, what's the expression, got the band back together," Novalis says.

"We come as soon as we squash what's left of your Empire," Dracon says. "Which just leaves you."

"So did you manage what you set out to do?" Neil asks Kenneth.

"I hope so," Kenneth says.

At that moment, Red, Yellow, and Blue Vector Rangers flip through the air and land several feet away from the gathering and walk over.

"I hope we are not too late," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Wait, a dragon and… a kid?" Yellow Vector Ranger notices Dracon and Hiroshi.

"I'm actually older than I look," Hiroshi responds, as Dracon nods.

"Vector Rangers?!" Red Squad Ranger reacts.

"We do need all the help we can get," Pink Squad Ranger tells him, with Red Squad Ranger nodding.

"Which I guess is my cue," Gold X Ranger walks over from the opposite side.

"X Ranger, too?" Green Squad Ranger realizes.

"Which just leaves us," Neil says, before he takes a step forward. "It's Morphin' Time!"

All the unmorphed Star Rangers set their Star Globes.

"_Lion Star!"_

"Star Force, Descent!"

All twelve Star Rangers morphed.

Now all of the Rangers stand side by side.

"Twelve Rangers or nineteen, it doesn't matter, you all will fall before my power!" Novalis yells.

"Power means nothing if it's just stolen," Polaris Star Ranger says.

"Insolent, I will show you what my power means!" Novalis yells, as the ring on his back glows, with purple energy rises up before him, forming Mermessa, Cybron, Macenor, and an army of Greyids.

"He recreated the High Generals and his Greyid army," Black Star Ranger realizes.

"Except this time, devoid of emotions or free will, the perfect slaves to conquer my universe," Novalis says.

"Even after all of this time, you still don't understand the meaning of teamwork and cooperation," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

"I understand, it is time for you all to be silent, permanently!" Novalis calls out. "Destroy them!"

The Greyids hold up their weapons before charging, with the recreated High Generals taking steps ahead and then shooting out purple lightning from their hands or Mermessa's staff.

"Let's go!" Red Vector Ranger, Red Squad Ranger, and Red Star Ranger yells.

All nineteen Rangers charge ahead, as explosions go off behind them.

Red Squad Ranger blasts a Greyid, rolls pass it, as Red Star Ranger strikes a Greyid with his Star Saber, Gold X Ranger blocks a Greyid with his XTrain Morpher and roundhouse kicks, Orange Star Ranger strikes ahead with his Star Spear, and Red Vector Ranger grabs a Greyid's weapon, blasts another and spins away from it.

Red Vector Ranger spins around before blocking a Greyid's weapon strike, turns and back elbows it, then runs off, as Blue Vector Ranger rolls past him and fires his Morpher.

Yellow Vector Ranger's belt buckle cable wraps around a Greyid, which she pulls it into a spin and kicks it, as Green Star Ranger grabs a Greyid and spins it around. Black Star Ranger grabs a charging Greyid and pulls it over.

Gold X Ranger blocks a Greyid's weapon with his X Baton, before he strikes it away, then stabs away a second Greyid and spin kicks a third Greyid. The Greyid lands next to Macenor, who holds out his mace and swings it, with Gold X Ranger dodging the attack, as Orange, Silver, and Gold Star Rangers half surround Macenor with Gold X Ranger.

Macenor continues to spin around with his mace, with Gold X Ranger flips over the swing.

Several feet away, Purple Star Ranger stands on a near hill, aiming his weapon, "Dragon Staff Laser Rifle!"

Purple Star Ranger fires, blasting Macenor couple times, before Orange Star Ranger runs by, hitting him with his Star Spear, follows by Gold and Silver Star Ranger striking Macenor in the back with their Star Defenders. Gold X Ranger spins and then flips to the side, avoiding Macenor swinging his mace onto the ground. At that moment, the three Star Rangers place their Star Defenders against Macenor, before the monster manages to raise his arms and push them off.

"Even without his personality, Macenor's tough," Purple Star Ranger says, as Gold X Ranger flips next to him.

"Then perhaps we could try and change up," Gold X Ranger says, before he holds up his XTrain Morpher and swings it around, so the silver train is at the front and holds it to the side. "Rail Switch, Silver Ranger!"

Gold X Ranger fires his Morpher, shooting out the "V" symbol and red card, with the car flies around him, as the "V" symbol flies to him, with the two meets and his body glows, morphing him into Silver X Ranger.

"Two Rangers in one?" Purple Star Ranger comments. "So what team are you a part of?"

Silver X Ranger looks at him, "Both, actually."

Purple Star Ranger watches as Silver X Ranger runs ahead, "If you say so."

On the side of a hill, Cybron strikes Yellow Star Ranger with his sword before blocking Polaris Star Ranger's Star Spear. Cybron then blocks Blue Star Ranger's Star Claw and strikes the Ranger. Green Squad Ranger and Blue Vector Ranger blasts Cybron, who simply sends an energy strike, knocking Blue Vector Ranger off the hill and lands next to Blue and Black Star Rangers. Green Squad Ranger, Polaris and Blue Star Rangers start firing at Cybron with their VS Morpher and Gauntlet Morphers.

Black Star Ranger charges, with his Star Axe grappling with Cybron's sword, before he spins Cybron around and follows after him, as Yellow Star Ranger stands higher up behind them, "There's got to be a way to slice n' dice Cybron."

"Slice n' dice?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"Alexis does have a way with words," Blue Star Ranger responds, before both Blue Rangers charge.

Pink Squad Ranger rolls away and then blasts Mermessa, who uses her staff to block Green Star Ranger's Star Striker, then blocks Yellow Squad Ranger's Grab Blade, and spins around as the Vector Ranger, Squad Ranger, and Green and Pink Star Rangers circle her.

Mermessa spins again, blocking Pink Star Ranger's Star Blaster and Pink Squad Ranger's VS Morpher, before blocking Yellow Vector Ranger's Grab Blade and then knocks it away. Mermessa then knocks away Green Star Ranger's Strike Rapier, with the four Rangers maneuvering together.

Red Squad Ranger and Red Vector Ranger jump past each other, firing their VS Morphers, with Novalis blocking them with his swords, followed by Red Star Ranger jumping toward him, with his Star Saber. Novalis blocks the Star Saber with one sword, followed by Red Star Ranger rolls away. Novalis blocks Red Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton in Baton Mode, as he sprints pass, with Red Vector Ranger flips over Novalis' sword slash.

Novalis then blocks Phoenix Star Ranger's Phoenix Blade, and then strikes at him, with Phoenix Star Ranger blocks with the Phoenix Shield and spins away. Novalis then blocks Red Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton with Novalis uses his other sword to knock him away. Novalis then blocks both Red and Phoenix Star Ranger's Star Saber and Phoenix Blade, before he knocks them and the charging Red Vector Ranger away. Novalis then strikes the two Star Rangers and Red Squad Ranger.

Red Squad Ranger rolls onto the ground, before he returns to his feet and charges Novalis. Red Squad Ranger misses with his Sonic Baton, spins, has his VS Morpher strike blocked, spins back, has his Sonic Baton blocked, then spins back, has his Sonic Baton blocked, and knocks away the sword with his VS Morpher. But then his Sonic Baton is blocked by Novalis' other sword, followed by Red Squad Ranger knocking it away with his VS Morpher. Red Squad Ranger kicks, which is blocked, but then drops to his back to dodge a sword strike and then fires his VS Morpher, blasting Novalis, before rolling away.

Red Vector Ranger returns to his feet, "Hey! I don't like it any better than you, but we need to work together!"

Red Vector Ranger runs ahead, followed by Red and Phoenix Star Rangers.

Novalis blocks Red Squad Ranger's VS Morpher strike, then strikes him, flipping Red Squad Ranger onto his back. But before Novalis could bring down his sword, Red Vector Ranger spins out in front of him and then blocks both swords with his Grab Blade and VS Morpher.

Red Vector Ranger looks over to Red Squad Ranger, "Listen, I get Novalis is dangerous. But it means nothing if you are destroyed fighting them."

Novalis manages to flip Red Vector Ranger to the side, before turning, avoids Phoenix Star Ranger's Phoenix Blade, followed by Phoenix Star Ranger runs past him, and Novalis blocks both Phoenix Blade and Star Saber from both Rangers, with them pressing on their weapons.

"He's right, after all, you're the one who told me not to lose my temper, otherwise we can't beat him and you can't beat Chainlord," Red Star Ranger says.

"You talk like you can win!" Novalis pushes away both Star Rangers, before he avoids an attempted Sonic Baton strike from Red Squad Ranger.

"We will win, like we always do," Red Star Ranger says. "Right?!"

Red Squad Ranger turns around, "Right, let's do this."

"Now you're talking!" Red Star Ranger charges.

Silver X Ranger catches Macenor's thrown mace, as Gold and Silver Star Rangers stand next to him.

"Star Crossbow!" Gold Star Ranger aims his Star Defender up, fires straight up, which then rains down blasts onto Macenor, with his mace pulled back.

Then Silver and Orange Star Rangers fire energy slashes from their Star Defenders, blasting Macenor.

Purple Star Ranger and Silver X Ranger aim their Dragon Staff Laser Rifle and XTrain Morpher, as energy gathers on them.

"Dragon Beam Finisher!"

"XTrain Blast!"

Both attacks blast Macenor, as red electricity surges around him and he falls down, consumed in a large explosion, as the five Rangers turn away.

Blue Star Ranger jumps down, striking Cybron with the Star Claw, followed by Yellow Star Ranger jump pass, striking with the Star Striker. Cybron is forced into a spin, as Blue, Yellow, Black, and Polaris Star Rangers, Blue Vector Ranger, and Green Squad Ranger stand together, readying their weapons, with Blue Vector Ranger's VS Morpher holding Cyclone Zord and Green Squad Ranger's holding Cycle Zord.

"United Universe Blast!"

"Cyclonic Blast!"

"Cycle Blast!"

They fire all their attacks, which hits Cybron, consuming him in a large explosion, as the six Rangers start to turn away.

Pink Star Ranger jumps through the air, firing her Star Blaster, blasting Mermessa. Green Star Ranger, Pink Squad Ranger, and Yellow Vector Ranger roll across the ground and then stab forward with their Star Rapier, Sonic Baton, and Grab Blade, knocking Mermessa into a spin across the ground.

Pink Star Ranger joins her friends, as all four prepare their weapons and aim them, as energy gathers.

"United Universe Blast!" Pink and Green Star Rangers bring their weapons closer, causing the Vector and Squad Rangers to bring their VS Morphers together, before they fire one large blast, which hits Mermessa, consuming her in a large explosion.

Novalis knocks away Red Vector Ranger's attempted VS Morpher blast, before the Ranger flips backward to avoid a sword strike. Phoenix Star Ranger comes to a stop couple feet away, and holds up his Phoenix Shield, with Red Vector Ranger jumps off the shield, flips high over Novalis, blasting him.

Novalis turned to the landing Red Vector Ranger, but Red Squad Ranger charged at him, blasting his Morpher. Red Squad Ranger then uses his Morpher to block Novalis' sword, spins around, has his own Morpher blocked, spins around and tries to fire his Morpher but misses.

Novalis knocks away the Morpher, as Red Star Ranger charges at him, drops to his knees and slides past Novalis, striking him as he goes. Returning to his feet, Red Star Ranger turns and he and Phoenix Star Ranger both strike Novalis, and spin away, with purple electricity running off his body.

"No… This can't be happening… Not again!" Novalis yells, before an explosion of purple light goes off his body, as Morph Zord flies pass.

Morph Zord flies into Red Squad Ranger's hand, as Green and Pink Squad Rangers and Silver X Ranger stand behind him.

"Perfect timing, let's end this," Red Squad Ranger slides Morph Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

* * *

"Squad Rangers, unite!"

"Union Squad Ranger, ready!"

* * *

"Something we can agree on," Red Vector Ranger, as Blue and Yellow Vector Ranger stand behind him, holds up Turbine Zord and slides it onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Turbine Zord! 1-1-1!"_

He turns the barrel, aims and fires.

* * *

Turbine Zord flies past Red Vector Ranger, as his cape glows and disappears, with Turbine Zord glows and turns into three glowing dots that fly onto his torso. One by one the wings appear, before the rest of the armor appears.

"Silver Turbine Mode, ready!"

* * *

Red Star Ranger places the Galacta Star Globe on his Gauntlet Morpher, as Purple, Pink, Orange, Blue, and Polaris Star Rangers stand behind him.

"_Galacta Star!"_

Silver, Gold, Black, Green, and Yellow Star Rangers stand behind Phoenix Star Ranger.

Red Star Ranger presses the button on the Galacta Star and spins the ring, "Galacta Mode, Descent!"

* * *

"Star Force, Galacta Red Ranger!"

* * *

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers turn the dials on Red Vector Ranger's armor three times.

Silver X Ranger turns the handle on the X Saber, as Union Squad Ranger starts to aim the VS Morpher. Phoenix Star Ranger sheaths his Phoenix Blade.

"You won't threaten the universe again!" Galacta Red Ranger presses the Galacta Star, as the sky darkens, revealing constellations.

"You won't beat me! None of you will beat me!" Novalis yells.

"Galacta United Universe Blast!" Galacta Red Ranger aim his Gauntlet Morpher, as the Star Rangers behind him also aim their Morphers, with energy gathering on all of them.

"Phoenix Fire Final Strike!" Phoenix Star Ranger calls out, as he draws his Phoenix Blade, which is covered in fiery energy, as the Star Rangers behind him are aiming their Morphers, with energy gathering on them.

"Turbine Crimson Blast!" Red Vector Ranger is aiming his VS Morpher and the Crimson Blaster connected to it, as Blue and Yellow Vector Ranger also aim their Morphers, all of them gathering energy.

"Union Blast!" Union Squad Ranger is aiming the VS Morpher, with energy gathering.

"X Slash!" Silver X Ranger strikes his X Saber twice through the air.

"No! You won't win! I won't allow it!" Novalis yells.

Union Squad Ranger and Silver X Ranger release their attacks, followed by Phoenix Star Ranger and his Star Rangers, followed by the Vector Rangers, and then followed by the remaining Star Rangers.

"No! I am Emperor Novalis! I won't lose!" all the attacks collide with Novalis, who yells out, as he is consumed in a massive explosion.

Suddenly a large, red energy ball flies into the sky, toward the city, forms a giant Novalis and lands in the city, "Fools, I manage to absorb enough of your energy to power myself up!"

A bright light erupts, with the three Red Rangers, now back to their normal modes, walk ahead.

"Don't you see now, I can't be defeated!" Novalis lowers his swords.

"You gotta be kidding me," Red Squad Ranger says, as all nineteen Rangers look ahead.

"We need to hit him too hard and fast for him to absorb," Red Vector Ranger turns his VS Morpher's barrel.

* * *

"Zords launch!" the Vector Ranges call out.

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!" Red Squad Ranger calls out.

* * *

The Squad Rangers enter their Zords.

* * *

"Silver XTrain Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Squad Ultrazord, ready!"

* * *

"Let's go!" Red Squad Ranger and Red Vector Ranger yell, as they sit in the X cockpit.

"Hum…" Silver X Ranger looks left to right, as he notices Phoenix, Red, Gold, and Silver Star Rangers. "What are you doing here?"

Red Squad Ranger and Red Vector Ranger look at them in surprise.

"There is no way we are missing out on this," Gold Star Ranger says.

* * *

"There really is a lot more room in your cockpit," Orange Star Ranger walks down the middle of the V cockpit, with Yellow Star Ranger behind Blue Vector Ranger and Green Star Ranger behind Yellow Vector Ranger.

"Our cockpits were just globes," Green Star Ranger says to Yellow Vector Ranger.

"Barely room for an entree," Yellow Star Ranger adds to Blue Vector Ranger.

Orange Star Ranger crosses his arms at the back of the cockpit.

* * *

In the S cockpit, Polaris, Pink, Purple, Black, and Blue Star Rangers are looking around.

"Should there be this many Rangers in a cockpit?" Green Squad Ranger asks.

"Don't worry about it," Black Star Ranger pats a hand on Green Squad Ranger's shoulder hard.

"Right…" Green Squad Ranger grabs his shoulder.

"Are you really an adult?" Pink Squad Ranger asks Polaris Star Ranger.

"It's a long story," Polaris Star Ranger answers.

* * *

Vector Squad Ultrazord stands in front of Novalis.

"Enough of this foolishness," Novalis starts, as the ring on his back is glowing. "I'll destroy you all!"

Missiles then fly out of Novalis' ring.

* * *

"Not so fast," Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

The Ultrazord slides across the ground, dodging the missiles or blasting them with its gatling arm or saw arm, and then strikes away a missile with its silver and gold train arms.

* * *

Silver X Ranger pushes forward on his controls.

* * *

Vector Squad Ultrazord spins and strikes with its silver train arm, striking Novalis, causing him to drop a sword.

* * *

"Now check this out," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Squad Ultrazord fires its gatling arm before delivering a strike with its saw arm, blasting Novalis, before the saw misses Novalis' attempt to strike back.

* * *

"Alright!" Yellow Star Ranger yells.

"That was a little too loud," Blue Vector Ranger holds a hand to his helmet.

She looks over to him, "Sorry."

* * *

"Now give him a good kick," Blue Star Ranger suggests.

* * *

The Ultrazord swings up its right leg, which starts firing from the cannon, blasting Novalis, forcing him to drop his remaining sword.

Vector Squad Ultrazord swings its other leg, striking with the baton, hitting Novalis.

* * *

"Now we're talking!" Blue Star Ranger yells.

* * *

The Blue Plane Zord and Yellow Copter Zord separates from Vector Squad Ultrazord's shoulders, with then Crane Zord connects to the silver train shoulder and Cycle Zord connects to the gold train shoulder.

Then Crane Zord's boom stretches forward, followed by Cycle Zord launching its front wheel like a yo-yo, with both attacks hitting Novalis.

Crane Zord and Cycle Zord separates from Vector Squad Ultrazord's shoulders, with Cyclone Zord connects to the silver train shoulder and Twin Blade Zord connects to the gold train shoulder.

Cyclone Zord's rotors then start spinning rapidly, creating gale force winds, followed by Twin Blade Zord starts firing boomerang shaped energy strikes, with both sets of attacks hitting Novalis.

"No… I refused to lose…" Novalis says.

* * *

"You don't have a say in the matter," Phoenix Star Ranger says.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Star Ranger holds up his Morpher, "Let's add our powers!"

"Right!" the rest of the Star Rangers call out, before they all push their Star Globes to the side and pull down their triggers.

* * *

With Blue Plane Zord and Yellow Copter Zord back in place, each of the zords, except for Morph Zord and the backs of the gold and silver trains, fly off Vector Squad Ultrazord, as color coded holograms take their places, as well as the twelve giant Star Globes fly out of the Ultrazord and floats next to the Zords.

"Star Vector Squad Zord Finisher!"

Vector Squad Ultrazord kicks, punches, spins and punches, with each attack sending the Zords and Star Globes flying forward.

The Zords and Star Globes fly into Novalis, who is covered in purple energy, "No! Not again! No!"

Novalis is consumed in a massive explosion.

The Zords fly out of the explosion and surround Vector Squad Ultrazord and reconnects with the Ultrazord turns around and lowers the silver train arm like a sword.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Justice, preserved," Red Squad Ranger says.

Red Star Ranger nods his head and looks ahead, "And the universe is under Ranger protection."

* * *

A bright light covers Vector Squad Ultrazord, before it separates with Morph Zord flies away and the other Zords fall away.

* * *

At the edge of the park, Novalis, back in his normal, cloaked form, is lying on the ground, when he sees a couple flowers sticking out of the ground.

Novalis starts to drag himself, "If… I can… just absorb some more energies…"

Suddenly, Nathaniel's foot steps in front of Novalis, blocking him from the flowers, as he looks up.

"No, father…" Nathaniel has his hands on his hips. "It's over."

Novalis lowers his head.

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Chainlord watches the floating screen as it shows Novalis, "Except this time, devoid of emotions or free will, the perfect slaves to conquer my universe."

Novalis' image disappears from the screen, as Chainlord holds a hand to his chin, "Nice try, Novalis. Not that it would have mattered in the long run. After all… this isn't your universe."

* * *

In the forest surrounding the Nether Mansion, Bomblast stands and looks up at the mansion, "I've questioned Chainlord too much… I must find a way to get back into his good graces… I must…"

* * *

In her lab, Madame Evillina walks over to the table, "I don't know why Chainlord didn't want me to give Porkloin a power boost. But at least I get to work on my experiment…"

Evillina looks down at the table, which has three damaged safes.

* * *

At the junkyard, Neil and Bari approach each other, as they shake hands, with Nella and Gavin behind Bari.

"Thanks again for the help," Neil says.

"Anytime," Bari nods his head, as their hands separate.

"It's just too bad you all can't stick around," Nella says.

"We would look to, especially to help you guys out," Neil starts. "But the others are already escorting Novalis to his new home, and our help was requested in another galaxy."

"No rest, huh?" Bari asks.

"Guess not," Neil shrugs his shoulders and starts to turn, but stops to face his new friends. "Listen, Bari, I know you guys have your problems with the Vector Rangers, but I think you should also reconsider your stance on them. After all, you six were a pretty good team today."

Neil turns to leave, as the three unmorphed Squad Rangers watch.

"So what do you think about what Neil said?" Nella asks.

"Honestly…" Bari starts. "I don't know."


	32. Pink & Blue, And Trouble All Over

At Hector's Junkyard, Nella is exiting the house with Bari behind her, "No way, Bari."

"Nella, it will be quite simple," Bari starts, as Nella stops and turns to face him. "The next time the Vector Rangers show up, just slip away, demorph, and stay nearby and let your super hearing pick up anything they whisper. And if they see you, they will just think you're a random civilian. I'm quite surprised we hadn't thought of this before."

"We hadn't thought of it before, because you know how I feel about using my powers like that," Nella tells him. "Besides, I've been thinking… Neil was right, we should trust the Vector Rangers and work with them."

"I also thought about that… more than I care to admit…" Bari says. "But the truth of the matter is… with the Vector Rangers' obsession with collecting the weapons for who knows what reason… we just can't trust them."

Nella looks to the side.

"So, Nella…" Bari starts.

"I'm not doing it, Bari," Nella says, before she turns around and walks toward the gate.

Bari places a hand on his hip and sighs.

* * *

In the forest surrounding Nether Mansion, Bomblast stands as he looks down at his hands, "I've made a huge mistake and now Chainlord is displeased with me."

Bomblast clenches his fists, "I must get back into his good graces. And the only way is if I could figure out what Blizzsquid is after and prove that it does threaten Chainlord. And I know how. Whatever it is, the Power Rangers have something to do with it."

Bomblast starts to walk ahead into the darkness, "So I must captured the Power Rangers."

* * *

"Pink & Blue, And Trouble All Over"

* * *

At the pier, Simon stands on the bottom bar of a railing, holding out his smartphone as he takes a video of birds flying over the water.

Then Simon climbs off the railing and presses the screen on his phone, watching the video he just took, "Dad would love this." He looks up to see Nella walking by, with her arms crossed as she looks down. Simon raises a hand, "Hey, Nella."

Nella doesn't hear him and keeps on walking, with Simon watching.

* * *

At the Golden City Library, Janice is walking down the stairs to find Sonya typing at the counter's computer, as someone is leaving, with Britt is at the shelves, putting away a book.

"Simon's not here, yet?" Janice asks, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"He must still be at the pier," Sonya looks away from the computer.

"That right, he and his father used to watch the birds down there this time of the year," Janice says. "Well, I'm sure he'll arrive once he feels comfortable."

Sonya watches Janice go over to the couch, straightening up the cushions, before Britt walks over to the counter, with Sonya sighs and whispers, "We learned our parents could still be alive, and I can't tell Aunt Janice."

"I hate it too, but until we find Blizzsquid, there's nothing we can really do," Britt whispers.

"He hadn't been seen since then, Britt," Sonya whispers.

"He will return, Sonya…" Britt starts, before he turns away. "And when he does, we will make him tell us what he did with them."

* * *

"Hey, Nella!"

Nella stops walking and looks over to see Simon jogging over to her, "Simon?"

"You okay, Nella?" Simon starts. "Your seems elsewhere."

"Oh, sorry, I guess I got a lot on my mind," Nella says.

"Wanna talk about it?" Simon asks.

Nella looks away and walks a couple steps, "I had a fight with Bari. We disagreed about something…"

"All friends fight," Simon tells her, with Nella turning to face him. "Good friends make up fast."

"Yeah, guess you right…" Nella starts. "But I'm still thinking about what we argued about."

"Really?" Simon walks up to her. "What was it?"

"Hum, well…" Nella starts.

At that moment, a crowd of people starting to run pass the two, catching their attention, before Simon grabs a man by the arm, stopping him, "What is everyone running from?"

The man looks past them and points, "That!"

The man runs away, as Simon and Nella turn to see Bomblast walking away from a large crowd of people, who are running in fear.

"Bomblast…" Nella whispers, before she glances at Simon. "Hum, we properly should go."

"Right," Simon agrees.

Nella and Simon start to run in separate directions, until Simon sees a woman falls onto the ground, with Simon runs over, helps her to her feet and runs with her.

Bomblast slightly turns his head, "Any moment now…"

Nella flips the railing outside a building and motions to around the building's corner. She looks around and then says, "It's Morphin' Time!"

Nella slides her Zord onto her VS Morpher.

"_Pink Cruiser Zord!"_

Nella turns her Morpher's barrel and aims upward, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger.

Bomblast takes a step forward, when small explosions go off next to him and he turns to see Pink Squad Ranger several feet away with her VS Morpher aimed at him, "That's far enough, Bomblast."

"I knew if I simply show myself and scare the masses, you Rangers will show yourself," Bomblast says.

"Then today's your lucky day," Pink Squad Ranger says, before she starts charging.

* * *

In the Xevious Lab's unknown chamber, Zeke is typing at a computer.

"Zeke, there are online reports about a monster down at the pier," A.I. tells him.

Zeke quickly gets up and runs out.

* * *

In Hector's house, Gavin is sitting at the computer, with Bari behind him.

"And they are saying that Pink Squad Ranger is fighting him," Gavin says.

"Let's go," Bari instructs, he and Gavin rush out of the house.

* * *

At the Golden City Library, Sonya is behind the counter, looking at her smartphone, with Britt on the other side of the counter, also looking at his smartphone.

"According to the descriptions, it sounds like Bomblast," Sonya says.

"I just got a text from Simon confirming it," Britt says.

The two nod before they hurry out of the front door.

* * *

Back at the pier, Bomblast grabs Pink Squad Ranger by the shoulder and throws her to the ground, before swinging down his hammer, with Pink Squad Ranger rolling out of the way.

At the same time, Simon hurrys behind a pillar, next to several boxes.

Pink Squad Ranger is grappling with Bomblast, when she is knocked back, as Gold X Ranger flips out in front of Bomblast.

"Look like you could use some help," Gold X Ranger roundhouse kicks Bomblast, missing him, before grabbing his hammer and looks over to the knocked down Ranger. "Are you okay, Pink Ranger?"

"I'm fine," Pink Squad Ranger says, still on the ground.

"Neither of you are okay!" Bomblast swings his hammer, bringing Gold X Ranger with him, before blocking his attempt X Baton strike.

"You never attacked out of the blue before, what do you want?" Gold X Ranger asks.

Bomblast holds back the grasped arm, "To prove myself worthy of Chainlord!" Bomblast throws Gold X Ranger to the side, before firing missiles from his free hand. "And you Rangers are the key!"

Gold X Ranger starts dodging the missiles as Pink Squad Ranger charges Bomblast, who had his back turned to her. Pink Squad Ranger grabs the outreached arm, but Bomblast pulls his arm free and then swings his hammer, sending her flying at a couple boxes.

As Pink Squad Ranger rolls past him, Simon turns the barrel on his VS Morpher, which already has his Zord on it, before he is covered in a flash of blue light. Pink Squad Ranger looks up to see Blue Vector Ranger next to the pillar.

"Blue Ranger, you're here?" Pink Squad Ranger realizes.

"Now my chance," Bomblast holds his hammer to the side and holds up a hand.

A large blue portal appears behind the Squad and Vector Rangers, causing them to turn at it. Bomblast turns his hammer and fires missiles out of it.

"Watch out!" Gold X Ranger yells.

The missiles hit the ground next to Pink Squad Ranger and Blue Vector Ranger, knocking them off their feet and through the portal, which swirls to a close.

"Pink Ranger! Blue Ranger!" Gold X Ranger calls out.

Bomblast closes his hand, as the portal disappears, "Two Rangers, not a bad start." He starts to turn. "Now to make it three."

"What are you doing, Bomblast? Where did you sent my friends?!" Gold X Ranger asks, before holding up his X Baton.

Bomblast holds his hammer to the side, "I will trap you all in the Nether Dimension and through you learn what Blizzsquid is after, and prove myself to Chainlord!"

"The Nether Dimension?" Gold X Ranger spins to dodge Bomblast's hammer, then falls onto his back to dodge another swing, before flipping back onto his feet.

Gold X Ranger blocks a hammer swing, forces the hammer down and then strikes at Bomblast's abdomen with his X Baton. But Bomblast flexes, forces off the X Baton, pulls his hammer from Gold X Ranger's grasp and swings his hammer at him, twice, before stabbing forward with his hammer, knocking the Ranger back into a roll.

"What is your connection to the Nether Dimension…?" Gold X Ranger asks.

"You have bigger worries, Ranger," Bomblast holds up his hammer and slams it onto the ground, sending explosions of electricity across the ground before they create a large explosion in front of Gold X Ranger and knocking him high and into the ocean.

Bomblast lowers his hammer, "I used too much power and now he got away. But the other Rangers won't be so lucky."

Bomblast turns to leave.

* * *

In the forest surrounding Nether Mansion, Pink Squad Ranger and Blue Vector Ranger fall down and land hard on the ground. The two Rangers start to get up and look around.

"Where are we?" Blue Vector Ranger wonders.

"It looks like the dimension Red Vector Ranger described…" Pink Squad Ranger realizes.

"Right, when the Fire Fight Zord was stuck between dimensions," Blue Vector Ranger remembers.

Pink Squad Ranger looks over to him, noticing the VS Morpher he is holding.

Blue Vector Ranger glances over to her slightly, before holding his Morpher to under his cape, "Don't get any ideas."

Pink Squad Ranger looks away for a moment, "Let's just find a way out of here."

Pink Squad Ranger starts to walk ahead, with Blue Vector Ranger following, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Red and Green Squad Rangers are standing at the pier, looking around.

"No sight of anyone, monster or Ranger," Red Squad Ranger says.

Green Squad Ranger holds a hand to the side of his helmet, "And she's not answering her comm."

"I don't like this," Red Squad Ranger looks down for a moment, before looking back to his friend. "Let's take our Siren Cycles and circle around the nearby area. Maybe we'll find something."

"Right," Green Squad Ranger nods his head, before both Squad Rangers run off.

Around the corner of a nearby building, Yellow Vector Ranger watches, "Okay, the Squad Rangers are gone."

She turns to see Red Vector Ranger, with his back to the building and his arms crossed, "Great, but where's Simon?"

"That's the hundred Space Bullions question."

Red and Yellow Vector Rangers turn to see Gold X Ranger approaching them, with him holding his shoulder.

"X Ranger, are you okay?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"I've been better," Gold X Ranger releases his shoulder.

"What happened?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"Bomblast happened," Gold X Ranger starts. "He banished Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger to the Nether Dimension."

Red and Yellow Vector Ranger look at each other before they look back ahead and ask together, "What the Nether Dimension?"

* * *

In the Nether Dimension, Blue Vector Ranger places a hand on a tree, "So, have you ever been trapped in another dimension?"

Pink Squad Ranger walks past him, looking around, "Can't say I have."

Blue Vector Ranger watches as she walks forward, "So I guess you don't have a way to escape."

Pink Squad Ranger stops and looks ahead, "But maybe they have a way out."

The two see a large group of Skullvors charging toward them.

"Ah, the welcome committee," Blue Vector Ranger stands next to Pink Squad Ranger.

Blue Vector Ranger jumps and flips through the air, before he roundhouses a Skullvor. He then grabs a Skullvor's attacking arm, pulls the Skullvor to the side, sidekicks it, rolls under another Skullvor's weapon strike and trips a Skullvor.

Pink Squad Ranger grabs two Skullvors' attacking arms, on opposite sides, crosses their arms and then pulls them apart before she split kicks the two. She then roundhouse kicks a Skullvor, flipping it, followed by back elbows another a Skullvor.

* * *

"Basically, the Nether Dimension is another plane of existence that exists alongside ours and can only be accessed through a weak point between dimensions," Gold X Ranger says.

"Okay, that is a lot to take in," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Wait, does that mean such a weak point exists here?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"I don't think so…" Gold X Ranger holds a hand to his chin. "I have long suspected that the Fire Fight Zord was stuck between dimensions at such a weak point, which is miles from here, and it's doubtful that two weak points can exist on the same planet, let long so close to each other."

Red Vector Ranger crosses his arms, "So that weird forest was the Nether Dimension…?"

"And there's something else," Gold X Ranger says.

"What?" Red Vector Ranger uncrosses his arms.

Gold X Ranger removes his hand from his chin, "Not only was Bomblast was able to create a pathway to the Nether Dimension, but he was able to do so, so naturally. Which is troublesome."

"I get that, but…" Yellow Vector Ranger starts.

"But our first priority is to rescue our friend and Yellow Ranger," Red Vector Ranger interrupts.

"Agreed…" Gold X Ranger says, before he looks to the side and holds a hand to the side of his helmet, then looks back to his friends. "Well, good news, Bomblast was just spotted again. At the warehouse district."

"Wow, it's like he's taking the low budget tour," Yellow Vector Ranger jokes, as she and her friends run off.

* * *

In the Nether Dimension, Blizzsquid stands next to a tree on top of a tall hill, watching the bottom of the hill as Blue Vector Ranger spin kicks a Skullvor and then blasts another with his VS Morpher, and Pink Squad Ranger blocks a Skullvor's weapon with her Sonic Baton in baton mode, pushes it off and strikes the Skullvor.

"Well, isn't this interesting…" Blizzsquid says.

Blue Vector Ranger blasts another Skullvor when he notices Blizzsquid stepping away from the tree, "Blizzsquid… this is my chance to find out what he did with our parents."

Blue Vector Ranger looks behind to see Pink Squad Ranger uses her Sonic Baton to knock down a Skullvor, before another Skullvor grabs her arm, followed by she kicks away another Skullvor and struggles to pull her arm free.

Blue Vector Ranger then turns away.

Pink Squad Ranger drops her Sonic Baton, catches it with her free hand, spins around and strikes the Skullvor in the back. Suddenly small explosions go off next to her, knocking Pink Squad Ranger off her feet, before she sees several Skullvors charging at her, with their weapons aimed.

Then a couple of the Skullvors are blasted off their feet, before Blue Vector Ranger flips to in front of them, roundhouse kicks a Skullvor, grabs another Skullvor's weapon arm, spins and holds down the arm.

"Mind if I interrupt?" Blue Vector Ranger then holds up the arm and back elbows the Skullvor, followed by back kicks it.

Pink Squad Ranger returns to her feet, "Not at all."

Blue Vector Ranger spins around to stand next to her, "Good, but may I suggest we move on from this particular location?"

More Skullvors are charging toward them, with Pink Squad Ranger looking at him, "Good idea."

The two Rangers turn and run away, unaware of Blizzsquid watching them from behind a tree.

* * *

In the warehouse district, Bomblast steps ahead, looking around, "Should only be a matter of time."

"Bomblast!"

"Right on cue," Bomblast nods his head, as he sees Red Squad Ranger, as he and Green Squad Ranger ride toward him on their Siren Cycles.

The two Squad Rangers start firing blasts from their Siren Cycles, blasting around Bomblast, with the hits on him seem unaffected.

"Sonic Baton!" Red Squad Ranger holds up his weapon in baton mode, and then jumps off his Siren Cycle and towards Bomblast.

Bomblast grabs his hammer with both hands and swings it, slamming against Red Squad Ranger's chest and knocks him back. He then sees Green Squad Ranger still approaching him on his Siren Cycle, before he slams his hammer onto the ground, creating a large explosion around the speeding Ranger.

Green Squad Ranger is thrown off his Siren Cycle and is flipped onto his back. He then sees Bomblast slamming his hammer down, with Green Squad Ranger rolls out of the way. Red Squad Ranger, having returned to his feet, swings his Sonic Baton, striking Bomblast's shoulder, who simply pushes off the attack, grabs the Ranger's arm with his free hand and spins him to the side, next to his friend, having returned to his feet.

Bomblast then swings his hammer, slamming Red Squad Ranger into Green Squad Ranger, knocking them both back.

"Get ready, to join the others in the Nether Dimension," Bomblast says.

"The Nether Dimension…?" Green Squad Ranger says as he and his friend return to their feet.

Bomblast holds out a hand, with a large portal appearing behind the two Rangers.

On a nearby roof, Red and Yellow Vector Rangers and Gold X Ranger arrive.

"Down there," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

Bomblast then slams his hammer down on the ground, creating a large explosion, knocking the two Squad Rangers back and through the portal, which then closes.

"We're too late," Gold X Ranger says.

"Then that just leaves…" Bomblast slowly turns his head to face the three Rangers on the roof. "Three."

"Oh boy," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Red and Green Squad Rangers fall onto the ground in the forest surrounding the Nether Mansion.

As the two get up, Red Squad Ranger looks around, "Where are we?"

"From what Bomblast said, I must surmise this is the Nether Dimension," Green Squad Ranger says.

"I got that, but what is the Nether Dimension?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"Our little home away from home."

The two Squad Rangers turn to see Blizzsquid is approaching them, with them immediately aiming their VS Morphers at him.

"Blizzsquid, what you doing here?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"Now, that is what I was wondering," Blizzsquid says.

Red and Green Squad Rangers look at each other before they look ahead.

* * *

Bomblast slams his hammer down, creating a large explosion in front of Red and Yellow Vector Rangers, knocking them off their feet.

A bright glow goes off next to the two Vector Rangers, before Silver X Ranger runs past them and starts firing his XTrain Morpher at Bomblast. Bomblast holds up his free hand to block the blasts, before Silver X Ranger strikes at him with his X Sword twice. But when Silver X Ranger tries a third strike, Bomblast catches the X Sword, with Silver X Ranger tries to hold down his arm. Suddenly Red and Yellow Vector Ranger jump up from behind Silver X Ranger, with their Grab Blades raised. Bomblast pushes Silver X Ranger to the side and then swings his hammer, knocking the Grab Blades out of their Rangers' hands and knocking the two Rangers back.

* * *

Pink Squad Ranger lays a hand on a tree, as she breathes deeply, "I think we lost them."

"Good," Blue Vector Ranger says, as he walks past her slightly, looking around. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Pink Squad Ranger responds, before she looks down slightly. "What about you?"

"I'm okay," Blue Vector Ranger looks at her.

"Why do you do it?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"Do what?"

Pink Squad Ranger stands straight in front of him, "You three risk your lives for those weapons…"

"We have our reasons," Blue Vector Ranger turns away from her.

"I'm sure, I don't think you're obsessed with them, otherwise you will not also protect people or help us," Pink Squad Ranger starts. "Not to mention that X Ranger helps you get them. Listen, I want to trust you three, but I need to know, why do you want those weapons?"

Blue Vector Ranger turns to her, "Because they're our best chance to find…!"

"To find what?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"I… I…" Blue Vector Ranger tries to talk, when he notices something. "Watch out!"

Pink Squad Ranger turns to see a couple Skullvors running toward them, with she takes a defense position, "Great, more of these guys."

Suddenly the Skullvors are blasted off their feet.

"Pink Ranger!" Red Squad Ranger calls out, as he and Green Squad Ranger run over to the pair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pink Squad Ranger says, before she looks over to Blue Vector Ranger.

Green Squad Ranger tilts his head, before a portal appears behind him and Red Squad Ranger, causing them to turn to them.

"Whoa, is that a coincidence," Blue Vector Ranger comments.

"It's not a coincidence," Green Squad Ranger says. "Blizzsquid said he will open us a portal."

"What?!" Blue Vector Ranger yells.

* * *

_Blizzsquid holds a hand to his chin, "It would seem Bomblast is planning a dangerous game for some recognition. Interesting…"_

"_I don't care what's Bomblast doing," Red Squad Ranger starts, as he and Green Squad Ranger continue to aim their VS Morphers. "But if Pink Ranger's here, I want to know where she is, now."_

"_You're in luck, then," Blizzsquid says. "I saw her and little Ranger blue not too far from here. That way." Blizzsquid points to his right._

"_The Blue Vector Ranger's not short," Green Squad Ranger tilts his head slightly._

"_Why are you telling us this?" Red Squad Ranger asks._

"_I have my reasons, in fact, when you all get together, I'll open a portal that'll bring you back to your dimension," Blizzsquid says._

"_And why should we believe you?" Red Squad Ranger asks._

"_What choice do you have?" Blizzsquid asks._

* * *

Red Squad Ranger crosses his arms, "I don't like it, especially letting him go, but finding you two and return to deal with Bomblast is the top priority."

Pink Squad Ranger nods her head, before she looks over to Blue Vector Ranger, who is clenching his fists.

* * *

Bomblast swings his hammer, with Red Vector Ranger rolls under it, before he spins around, using his hammer to knock back both Silver X Ranger and Yellow Vector Ranger's weapons, with Silver X Ranger forced into a roll. Red Vector Ranger tries a charge, but Bomblast strikes him with his hammer.

Bomblast uses his hammer's handle, with the hammerhead on the ground, to block Yellow Vector Ranger's kick, then holds up an arm as Yellow Vector Ranger fires his VS Morpher, harmlessly. Bomblast then kicks his hammerhead, swinging the hammer up, with Yellow Vector Ranger barely avoiding the attack. Bomblast then swings his hammer down at her, but Silver X Ranger steps in front of his friend, with his back to Bomblast, as the hammer hits him, harmlessly, before Red Vector Ranger kicks the hammer away from his friends.

As her friends spin away, Yellow Vector Ranger fires her VS Morpher, with Bomblast forces back a couple steps as he holds up his free arm.

Red Vector Ranger holds up Turbine Zord, "Let's see what you'll do next."

He slides the Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the dial.

"_Turbine Zord! 1-1-1!"_

He turns the Morpher's barrel and aims ahead.

* * *

"Silver Turbine Mode, ready!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger experiences a flash as Bomblast holds up his hammer, "That won't save you from me." Bomblast starts running straight to him.

"That simple, huh?" Red Vector Rangers asks himself.

Bomblast holds up his hammer, "That won't save you from me."

Bomblast starts running straight at Red Vector Ranger, who holds up his VS Morpher and fires it, but Bomblast just continues running straight at him.

"What?!" Red Vector Ranger dodges a hammer swing, grabs the hammer handle and swings it to the side, before letting go, as Bomblast spins and hits him with his hammer.

Red Vector Ranger is forced back a couple steps, "He's capable of just tanking any attacks!"

Bomblast swings his hammer, knocks away the VS Morpher, slams it against the Ranger's chest and pushes him back, "I don't need any tricks, just my own power, to defeat you!"

Bomblast then swings his hammer, sending Red Vector Ranger flying and slams into the side of a building, creating massive cracks on the wall, as he falls down.

"Red Ranger!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells.

"This isn't good," Silver X Ranger holds a hand to his chin, before looking over to Bomblast. "Bomblast is brute force personify. We might not be able to defeat him with just the three of us."

Bomblast looks over to Silver X Ranger, "You can't defeat me even with all seven of you." Bomblast holds up his hammer. "Not that it matters!"

Bomblast fires missiles out of his hammer, causing explosions to erupt around Yellow Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger, knocking them back.

Red Vector Ranger returns to his feet and charges, "Leave them alone!"

Red Vector Ranger kicks Bomblast, but he pushes the Ranger away, who spins slightly, before Bomblast slams the end of his hammer's handle at the Ranger's chest, before slamming the hammerhead at his side and then pulls, forcing Red Vector Ranger to stumble to the side.

Bomblast then backhand swings his hammer, striking his chest armor, causing the Ranger to slowly fall to his knees, with him using his free hand to keep himself from falling further.

"This can't end… not here…" Red Vector Ranger tries to get up but sees Bomblast's hammerhead in front of him.

"You actually fought well, Ranger," Bomblast says, before swing his hammer up. "So I will put you out of your misery."

Yellow Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger, on the ground, look up, "Red Ranger!"

Bomblast starts to bring his hammer down, when Red Vector Ranger says, "I was right, this won't end here."

Bomblast stops his hammer inches away from Red Vector Ranger's head, "What?"

"Especially since… I just foresaw help coming," Red Vector Ranger says.

Suddenly a portal opens high behind Bomblast, causing him to turn toward it. Then jumping out of the portal, seconds before it disappears, are the three Squad Rangers and Blue Vector Ranger, who are firing their VS Morphers, blasting Bomblast, as Red Vector Ranger rolls out of the way.

Red Vector Ranger then kicks Bomblast in the back, causing him to fall down, as the Squad Rangers and Blue Vector Ranger land on the ground.

Blue Vector Ranger goes over to the other Vector Rangers and Silver X Ranger.

"I can't go anywhere without you guys getting into trouble," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Funny," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"Good to have you back," Red Vector Ranger says, as Silver X Ranger nods his head.

"How?! How did you escape the Nether Dimension?!" Bomblast yells.

"It would seem not everyone is happy you are using your gang's hideout as a Ranger prison," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Chainlord's gang had been hiding in the Nether Dimension…" Silver X Ranger looks to the side.

"Doesn't matter, none of you can beat me!" Bomblast yells, before the Squad Rangers start charging and firing their VS Morphers, with Bomblast holds up his free arm to block them.

Bomblast swings his hammer, with Red Squad Ranger spins under it, as Pink Squad Ranger continues to fire her Morpher, before Bomblast knocks it and her away with his hammer. Bomblast swings back his hammer, as Green Squad Ranger grabs the handle, but Bomblast swings the hammer, throwing the Ranger off it, as Red Squad Ranger rolls pass them. Pink Squad Ranger charges, but Bomblast stabs forward with his hammer, knocking her back.

Then, holding the hammer by the bottom of the handle, Bomblast swings the hammer to behind him, creating a large explosion, as Red Squad Ranger spins out of the way. He then turns and holds the hammer, blocking Green Squad Ranger, and pushes him to the side. Bomblast slams the hammer into the charging Pink Squad Ranger, who holds onto the hammerhead, pushing her to the side, then uses his free hand to knock away Red Squad Ranger, before Green Squad Ranger charges him and grabs him by the waist. Red Squad Ranger then grabs Bomblast by the shoulder.

With all three Squad Rangers on him, Bomblast runs ahead, before pushing Pink Squad Ranger off his hammer, with Green Squad Ranger spins away, and then throws Red Squad Ranger off. Green Squad Ranger fires his VS Morpher at Bomblast, who swings his hammer, with the Ranger rolls under it.

"Here's our chance!" Red Vector Ranger holds up Cyclone Zord and Light Zord and then throws them.

Bomblast throws Red Squad Ranger off him, before Green and Pink Squad Rangers tackle him, but Bomblast manages to push both off, as the Cyclone Zord and Light Zord are falling toward them.

Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers are flipping toward them.

Blue Vector Ranger lands, holding up Light Zord and Blue Plane Zord, "We'll be…"

Yellow Vector Ranger lands, holding up Cyclone Zord and Yellow Copter Zord, "Taking…"

Both Vector Rangers place their Zords on Bomblast's two shoulder safes.

"_7-5-2-6-1-1!"_

"_3-2-1-2-2-2!"_

Red Vector Ranger looks ahead.

"Theses…?!" The two safes open, with Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers looking in, but find them empty.

The safes close, as Yellow Vector Ranger says, "Your safes are empty?"

"No way?!" Blue Vector Ranger yells.

"I told you!" Bomblast swings his hammer, forcing Blue Vector Ranger spins to next to his friend. "I don't need any tricks to beat you!"

Bomblast swings his hammer again, forcing the two Vector Rangers to back off, before he is blasted in the side.

Red Vector Ranger and Red Squad Ranger look to the side, to see Silver X Ranger, in Gold Tank Mode, with one hand on a shoulder handle, walking up, "Which means, we don't have to hold back."

Silver X Ranger fires the shoulder cannons, blasting Bomblast.

Silver X Ranger hands Morph Zord to Red Squad Ranger, "So let's go, then, right?"

Right," Red Squad Ranger takes Morph Zord, slides it onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

* * *

"Squad Rangers, unite!"

"Union Squad Ranger, ready!

* * *

Silver X Ranger and Union Squad Ranger stand side by side, as Bomblast looks up at them.

Silver X Ranger tightens his grip on one handle, and places his right foot forward, as Union Squad Ranger aims the VS Morpher.

Energy starts to gather on the cannons and VS Morpher.

"Union Final Blast!"

"Twin Cannons, Final Blast!"

Both fire their attacks, blasting Bomblast and causing a massive explosion.

"Finally, it's over," Red Squad Ranger says from Union Squad Ranger.

"No, it's not…" Red Vector Ranger says, causing Silver X Ranger and Union Squad Ranger to look at him before they look back ahead.

As the smoke fades, Bomblast starts to walk forward, with Red Vector Ranger aiming his VS Morpher.

"I will not be defeated… not by the likes of you…" Bomblast says. "I will not!"

Bomblast then holds up two light blue pinecone-like objects, and toss them straight up, "Rockgators, destroy!"

Two giant, light blue colors, Rockgators, one with a long sword for a right hand and the other with a large, spiked shield for a left hand, land between the Rangers and Bomblast, forcing the Rangers back a couple steps.

The two Rockgators then start using their sword or shield to strike at buildings.

"If any of you survive, I will deal with you later," Bomblast says, as he holds out his hand to the side, opening a portal and goes through it.

A blight glow covers Union Squad Ranger, who splits back into the three Squad Rangers, before Pink Squad Ranger stumbles ahead and then falls to one knee while holding her shoulder.

"Pink Ranger," Red Squad Ranger says, as he and Green Squad Ranger knee down next to her.

"You sustain injuries in the Nether Dimension," Green Squad Ranger realizes.

"I'll be fine," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Perhaps," Silver X Ranger, without the Gold Tank Mode armor, approaches. "But you're in condition to fight." He then holds out the Fire and Thunder XTrain Zords. "Here, launch these for me, will you?"

Red and Green Squad Ranger take the Zords.

"No way we seat this out," Red Vector Ranger, without the Silver Turbine Mode armor, grabs the Morph Zord as it flies to him, as the Vector Rangers walk up.

Red Vector Ranger slides Morph Zord onto his Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Morph Zord!"_

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Turbine Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"Extreme Megazord Striker, ready!"

* * *

Both Megazords look ahead, as the two Rockgators hold up their weapon arms.

Extreme Megazord walks ahead, swings its silver train arm, with the sword Rockgator avoids, before it avoids Vector Turbine Megazord's fire fight arm and stabs forward with its sword, before getting hit with the Megazord's club. Vector Turbine Megazord then punches it with its fire fight arm.

Shield Rockgator blocks a hit from Extreme Megazord's silver train arm, pushes it away and then dodges Extreme Megazord's fire train arm. The two turn around, before Extreme Megazord strikes with its silver arm.

Vector Turbine Megazord punches sword Rockgator with its fire fight arm, then swings it club at it, forcing the Rockgator into a spin. Shield Rockgator then spins over, dodges Extreme Megazord's silver train strike, before tries to punch when Extreme Megazord uses its silver train arm to knock it away. Both Megazords are then blasted.

Sword Rockgator, after firing the blasts from its snapping turtle arm, swings around its sword, as shield Rockgator recovers next to it.

* * *

"Those two are starting to get annoying," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Extreme Megazord charges ahead.

Vector Turbine Megazord uses its club to block Shield Rockgator's snapping turtle arm, and slams its shield with its fire fight arm, knocking the Rockgator to the side.

As shield Rockgator falls down, Extreme Megazord strikes Sword Rockgator with its silver train arm and punches up with its fire train arm.

* * *

"Let's switch things up," Silver X Ranger suggests, before holding up Tank Zord.

* * *

The front screen in the Vector Turbine Megazord's cockpit shows Extreme Megazord looking at it, before the screen disappears and the front of the cockpit opens up. As Extreme Megazord uses its silver train to block sword Rockgator's sword, Tank Zord is thrown from the Megazord and toward the cockpit, with Red Vector Ranger standing up.

"Don't mind if we do," Red Vector Ranger catches Tank Zord, holds up his VS Morpher and slides Tank Zord onto it.

"_Tank Zord!"_

He turns the barrel and aims it forward, as a long track emerges from the Morpher.

* * *

"Tank Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

Turbine Zord separates from Vector Megazord, before the transformed Tank Zord takes its spot.

* * *

Shield Rockgator returns to its feet.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger aims his Morpher.

* * *

Vector Tank Megazord holds up its arms, as Tank Zord folds forward, with its ploughs fold upward, as both arms and Tank Zord glows.

"Laser Blast Finish!"

Energy blasts fire from Fire Fight Zord's ladder, Light Zord's club, and Tank Zord's cannons and ploughs, with all of them blast shield Rockgator, with electric surges around its body and falls down, consumed in a large explosion.

* * *

"One down, one to go," Red Vector Ranger holds up Crimson Blaster and turns its dial.

"_Crimson Zord!"_

* * *

"Crimson Zord, launch!"

* * *

Extreme Megazord swings its silver arm at sword Rockgator then punches with its fire train arm. Suddenly the Rockgator is jump kicked by Crimson Zord.

Rockgator falls down, as Crimson Zord lands next to Extreme Megazord.

* * *

"Thanks for the assist," Silver X Ranger says.

* * *

Extreme Megazord charges, swings its silver train arm, with the Rockgator avoids the attack and stabs its sword forward at Crimson Zord, who blocks it, pushes the sword down and punches the Rockgator. Then Crimson Zord punches and Extreme Megazord swings its silver train arm, knocking Rockgator back.

* * *

Silver X Ranger pushes the handle on his X Sword, swinging the symbol on the center to the "S" badge.

* * *

"Rail Switch, Extreme Megazord Blaster Mode!"

* * *

"Alright, now finish him," Red Vector Ranger says, before the Zord Striker disappears in a flash of energy from his VS Morpher, which he notices.

* * *

Gold X Ranger holds up the Zord Striker, by the handle, "Don't mind if I do."

He then aims the Zord Striker ahead.

* * *

Crimson Zord's eyes glow before it jumps up.

Extreme Megazord's eyes glow, follows by the gatling blasters on its head starting to fire either laser blasts or electric, then the cannon starts to firing gatling blasts, as well as fire or lightning blasts from the Megazord's knees.

"Laser Fire Barrage!"

Crimson Zord flips back into Crimson Blaser, before firing a massive blast, as Red Vector Ranger calls out, "Mega Crimson Blast!"

Both attacks combine and hit Rockgator, consuming it in a large explosion.

* * *

"And with that…" Gold X Ranger starts.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger finishes.

* * *

Both Megazords and Crimson Zord turn to the side.

* * *

In the secret lab, Simon stands in front of Britt and Sonya, "I could've gone after Blizzsquid but Pink Squad Ranger has been overwhelmed. And I never saw him after the others show up with his portal just… appeared. I'm sorry."

"You did the right thing," Sonya says.

"Of course, but it does make me wonder," Britt says.

"Why Blizzsquid helped us?" Simon asks.

"Yeah, what reason could he have?" Sonya wonders.

Britt crosses his arms, "That's the question of the next."

* * *

Nella stands in front of the junkyard, with her hands in her pockets, as she looks up at the night sky.

* * *

"_With the Vector Rangers' obsession with collecting the weapons for who knows what reason… we just can't trust them," Britt says to Nella._

* * *

"_Because they're our best chance to find…!" Blue Vector Ranger yells._

"_To find what?" Pink Squad Ranger asks._

* * *

_Pink Squad Ranger looks over to Blue Vector Ranger, who is clenching his fists._

* * *

"_Something happened to the Vector Rangers… something that involves Blizzsquid…"_ Nella thinks, still looking at the night sky. "_But what could it be?"_

* * *

In the forest surrounding Nether Mansion, Bomblast punches a tree, causing it to fall, "I don't believe I failed!" He starts to hold up his fist. "Now I will look worse to Chainlord."

"I'm not sure that is possible at this moment," Evillina steps out from behind a tree.

Bomblast turns to face her, "I'm not in the mood, Evillina."

"But I do have an idea of how you could please him," Evillina approaches Bomblast, before she starts to pass him and pats him on the shoulder. "Of course, since you so obviously don't want help or in the mood to listen to me." Evillina stops behind him, turns slightly and holds out a hand. "Then it doesn't matter, does it?"

Bomblast turns slightly, "I'm listening…"


	33. Seven Alone

In the Xevious Lab's unknown chamber, Zeke is seated at the table, flipping a pen in his hand.

"There's an entrance point to Nether Dimension on Earth, which seems like it might be the reason why Chainlord brought his gang here…" Zeke starts. "But they are able to open a portal to the Nether Dimension anywhere, at least in the city… But how is that possible…?" Zeke holds the pen, pointing it. "Could Madame Evillina have been studying the Nether Dimension like Davus was…?"

"Zeke, I was going through the mainframe, deleting old and unused data and I discovered something hidden between lines of code," A.I. starts. "It's appeared to be a journal entry."

"Another journal entry?" Zeke looks at A.I.'s computer. "Play it."

"It's encrypted," A.I. responds.

"Encrypted?"

"Yes, and it was done with an eighth level security," A.I. explains. "Davus really wants to make sure no one see it."

"Why encrypted a journal entry like that…" Zeke says to himself. "Can you decrypt it?"

"Do you even have to ask?" A.I. replies.

Zeke smiles and then looks at the pen, "How many more secrets did Davus keep from me?"

"I can't answer that, but seeing the journal entry will have to wait, Bomblast had been spotted," A.I. says.

"Bomblast, don't tell me he wants to work on his Ranger collection, again." Zeke asks, before he puts the pen down on the table, and gets up to leave.

* * *

"Seven Alone"

* * *

At the Golden City Library, Sonya walks up the stairs, over to the bookshelves, and stands behind one shelf as she holds up her smartphone.

After a few seconds, Sonya says, "Britt, where are you, Aunt Janice accidentally booked two book clubs…"

"'Booked two book clubs', funny," Britt says over the phone.

"It's not funny, we are swarmed and can use some help…" Sonya starts, before she hears a swooshing sound. "Wait, what's that sound?"

"What sound, I don't hear anything."

"Britt, are you flying your Zord?" Sonya asks.

* * *

"Hum, no, I'm not," Red Vector Ranger says, on his Zord's riding machine.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Sonya pulls back her head. "Britt, what are you doing?"

"Listen, I don't know what kind of game Blizzsquid is playing, but we need to find him," Red Vector Ranger says over the phone.

"I agree, so does Simon, but we can't ignore our lives," Sonya says. "Our parents wouldn't want that."

* * *

"I know, you're right," Red Vector Ranger says, before he looks over to the side. "Okay, there's some kind of commotion going on down below. I'll catch it out and then head straight to the library."

* * *

"Okay," Sonya pulls her phone away from her ear and sighs.

"Sonya, we could use some help!" Tabitha calls from downstairs.

"Coming!" Sonya calls out, before starting to walk around the shelves.

* * *

People are running through a plaza, as Bomblast approaches, before he pushes aside a table, "How long do I have to wait until a Power Ranger show up?!"

Suddenly blasts hit Bomblast's shoulder, causing him to see Silver X Ranger several feet away, holding up his XTrain Morpher, "It would seem not long at all."

At that moment, Red Vector Ranger lands on the ground and walks over to his friend, "Hey there, mind if I drop in."

"So two Rangers dare to show themselves…" Bomblast says.

"Tell me, Bomblast, are you gonna try and capture us in the Nether Dimension again?" Silver X Ranger asks.

"No, I have different plans today," Bomblast holds down his hammer.

"Then we just gonna have to ruin your plans," Red Vector Ranger says.

Red Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger rush ahead, with Bomblast using the bottom of his hammer handle to block Red Vector Ranger's Grab Blade, as the Ranger spins away, followed by Bomblast blocking Silver X Ranger's X Sword, causing the Ranger to spin around. Bomblast then bumps the top of his hammer against Red Vector Ranger, as Madame Evillina stands on a nearby rooftop.

"Time for my entrance," Evillina holds up her arms, as Bomblast spins, hitting Silver X Ranger with his hammer, before she starts firing blasts from her palms, causing the two Rangers to spin around and regroup.

"Evillina?!" Silver X Ranger realizes, as he and Red Vector Ranger, who is a knee, look up.

"That's Madame Evillina," she jumps down and then walks over to Bomblast. "And today, I think I'll go for a more active role."

"You can't beat us on your own, so you call up some backup?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"I don't care what I must do, as long as I prove myself to Chainlord," Bomblast says. "I don't know what Blizzsquid is plotting, but I realized it involved you Rangers. So for Chainlord's sake, I will destroy you all!"

Bomblast holds out his free hand as Evillina holds out both hands and they both start firing.

* * *

At the junkyard, Bari is exiting the house, as Nella follows after him, "Bari, I need to talk with you about something."

"About what?" Bari asks.

Suddenly, Gavin exits the house, "People are reporting online of two monsters sightings."

"It's gonna have to wait," Bari says to Nella, before he and Gavin start toward the gate.

"Of course," Nella starts after her friends.

* * *

A large explosion goes off, as Bomblast is blasting Silver X Ranger, forcing him back, while Red Vector Ranger is dodging Evillina's arm thrusts. Red Vector Ranger spins around Evillina, as Silver X Ranger charges with his X Sword. Bomblast uses his hammer to push away the attack, with the Ranger spins in response, before Bomblast hits him with his hammer, sending shockwaves.

Evillina grabs Red Vector Ranger by the back and flips him past her, before she blasts the Ranger a couple times.

Evillina's safe glows, as she sees everything grain out except for Red Vector Rager's whose body and Grab Blade appeared multicolored, as he returns to his feet, "There's nothing you can hide from me… no power influxes, no injuries…"

Evillina then fires a couple blasts, with Red Vector Ranger blocks the first with his Grab Blade, as Silver X Ranger runs over, grabs him and spins, pulling Red Vector Ranger down, as the second blast flies pass them, with the two Rangers falling to the ground.

Evillina tilts her head slightly.

* * *

The binoculars-like device inside Evillina's safe glows.

* * *

Evillina watches as Silver X Ranger returns to his feet, "Nothing we can hide? So, you must have that one…"

Evillina holds up a hand to her face, "Yep, and are you an interesting one."

"I'll show you something interesting," Silver X Ranger charges.

Silver X Ranger swings his X Sword, which Evillina dodges, followed by she blocks another strike, and then steps over a low sword strike, causing Silver X Ranger to fall down. He gets up, spins slightly, but Evillina blocks his sword strike. As he returns to his feet, Evillina punches him in the chest. Silver X Ranger falls back on the ground, with Tank Zord also falling onto the ground.

"X Ranger!" Red Vector Ranger returns to his feet, when he is hit by Bomblast's hammer, before getting hit by the bottom of the handle and then by the hammerhead in the back, knocking him to the ground.

Bomblast then swings his hammer upward, knocking Red Vector Ranger backward, with his Grab Blade sent flying out of his hand. Turbine Zord falls onto the ground and slides to Bomblast's feet, with him knees down and picks it up.

Evillina walks over and hands him the Tank Zord, "Here you go."

"And now, I will use your Zords to their fullest potentials," Bomblast says.

"No, he got the Tank Zord!" Silver X Ranger, still on the ground, watches as Bomblast place the Tank Zord in his left shoulder safe.

"And Turbine Zord!" Red Vector Ranger, still on the ground, watches as Bomblast place the Turbine Zord in his right shoulder safe.

Bomblast closes the right shoulder safe, which then glows.

Bomblast experiences a flash of Red Vector Ranger returns to his feet, "Give those back!" He then runs up to Bomblast, slides to the side and behind Bomblast, before aiming his VS Morpher at his back.

Red Vector Ranger returns to his feet, "Give those back!" He then runs up to Bomblast, slides to the side and behind Bomblast, before aiming his VS Morpher at his back, but then Bomblast grabs the Morpher by its nozzle. "No, he foresaw my attack!"

"Such a pathetic attack is easy to see," Bomblast says, before he pulls Red Vector Ranger by the Morpher to in front of him, letting go with the Ranger spins around, before slamming him with his hammer, sending the Ranger into a backflip, before he lands and rolls over to his friend.

"Red Ranger!" Silver X Ranger yells.

"He was tough before…" Red Vector Ranger says.

"Now, let's see what this one can do," Bomblast says, as his right shoulder safe glows, before he holds out his hand, with an oval formed from purple energy appears over the two Rangers, which sends down waves of energy, pinning the two Rangers to the ground.

"What's going on?!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

"Tank Zord must have gravity manipulation powers!" Silver X Ranger realizes.

The safe continues to glow, before Bomblast clenches his outstretched fist and a purple oval appears in front of him.

"Now you tell me!" Red Vector Ranger yells, before he is pulled ahead, flying through the air, toward Bomblast, who swings his hammer at the approaching Ranger, sending him flying to the side.

"Bomblast!" Silver X Ranger charges at the monster, but Bomblast creates another purple oval, sending out waves of energy, as Silver X Ranger tries but is unable to go any further. "The gravity well… is pushing me back…!" He then fires his XTrain Morpher, with both blasts reach the oval but stops midair and then flies back, blasting Silver X Ranger.

"Nothing can penetrate his gravity defense," Red Vector Ranger realizes, as he lies next to Silver X Ranger.

"Now to end you both," Bomblast says, unaware of the three unmorphed Squad Rangers arriving several feet to the side, behind a building's corner.

"Bomblast…" Bari says.

Bomblast then swings his hammer down, creating a series of explosions as they move toward the two Rangers, as they return to their feet, before explosions go off around them, sending both Rangers flying through the air.

Bomblast looks ahead as the smoke clears, "They escaped this time… but not next time…"

Bomblast turns to leave, as the three unmorphed Squad Rangers watch from around the corner.

"It's terrifying how powerful Bomblast is," Nella comments.

"Yeah," Bari starts. "It is…"

* * *

Zeke enters the Xevious Lab's unknown chamber, holding his shoulder.

"Zeke, are you okay?" A.I. asks, as Zeke seats down.

"I've been better," Zeke pulls back his head and sighs, before looking over to A.I.'s computer. "Any luck on the journal entry?"

"I managed to decrypt it…" A.I. responds.

"Great, I could use some good news," Zeke says.

"Well, this is not it," A.I. says.

Zeke tilts his head, slightly.

* * *

At the secret lab, Sonya walks away from Britt, who is seated on the table, "You lost two Zords?!"

"I'm okay, thanks for asking," Britt jokingly says.

Sonya turns to face Britt, "I'm sorry, of course I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks," Britt bows his head slightly, before he looks to Simon who is at the computer, typing. "Any luck, Simon?"

"No," Simon turns to face his friends. "Like we figured, we couldn't track the Zords, even if they not in Bomblast's safes, otherwise the Squad Rangers would be able to track them to us."

"It's worth a shot," Britt says.

"So, now what?" Sonya asks.

Britt looks down, slightly.

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are entering Hector's junkyard, with Nella trailing behind.

"I don't believe how powerful Bomblast is," Bari says.

"And now with Turbine Zord and Tank Zord, he is significantly more powerful," Gavin adds.

"We need to work with the Vector Rangers," Nella says.

Bari turns to face her, "I know I'm usually reluctant to do this, but I agree that we're gonna have to work with the Vector Rangers, this time."

"No, Bari, not this time, all the time, permanently," Nella tells him.

"Nella, that would be like we are dismissing the Vector Rangers' actions against us or their use of stolen Morphers and Zords," Bari says.

"There are times where a Space Police officer could work with a criminal informant if their crimes are minimal," Gavin says, with Bari looking at him, annoyed.

Bari then looks at Nella, "There also the matter of them taking those weapons and the fact we don't know why they are doing it."

"We might not know why, but we do know they have very personal reasons," Nella starts. "Reasons they might be inclined to tell us, if we give them a chance to trust us."

Bari looks to the side, then back at Nella.

* * *

Back at the unknown chamber, the pen is knocked off the table, as Zeke bolts up, out of his chair, watching his computer screen, "No… it can't be…"

"I triple checked," A.I. starts. "The video wasn't altered in any way. What you saw, really did happen."

"But still…" Zeke keeps on looking at the computer screen. "Why would…"

"Zeke, the Vector Rangers just painted another 'X' in the sky," A.I. tells him.

"I… I can't face them right now…" Zeke starts. "After this… I'm not sure what to do…"

* * *

Red, Yellow, and Blue Vector Rangers stand on a rooftop, with Yellow Vector Ranger looking up at a 'X' formed from smoke in the sky.

"I don't believe this actually worked," Red Vector Ranger says, as he walks up to Yellow Vector Ranger.

"Well it did, although last time, X Ranger arrived much faster," Yellow Vector Ranger looks over to her friend.

"Do you think he's not showing?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"If he's not…" the three Vector Rangers turn to see Red Squad Ranger approaching, with Pink and Green Squad Rangers. "Then perhaps we will do?"

"Listen, we don't want to fight," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"Neither do us," Red Squad Ranger says.

"You don't?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"No…" Red Squad Ranger looks to Pink Squad Ranger before looking back ahead. "Maybe it's time we bury the hatchet and work together."

"Serious, like… for good?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"More like… take it day by day," Red Squad Ranger responds.

"I can handle that," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"So do you have a plan?" Green Squad Ranger asks, with the three Vector Rangers looking at each other.

"Well…" Pink Squad Ranger holds a hand to her chin, before steps ahead. "I might have a plan."

* * *

Bomblast is outside a parking garage, slamming his hammer down on the ground, "Come out Rangers, or I will reduce this entire city to rubble!"

"You want us?!"

Bomblast turns to see Red Squad Ranger is leading the Squad Rangers, on their Siren Cycles, toward him.

"You got us!" Red Squad Ranger calls out.

The Squad Rangers, their Siren Cycles side to side, each press a button on their dashboards, "Siren Cycles, Trinity Blast!"

The three Siren Cycles fire energy blasts, which meet together and shoot ahead in a large energy blast, but Bomblast swings his free hand, deflecting the energy blast to the side.

"That is not good," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"No, it is not…" Red Squad Ranger adds.

"Neither is this!" Bomblast brings down his hammer, creating a series of large explosions, which erupts around the Siren Cycles, knocking the Squad Rangers off them.

Lying on the ground, the Squad Rangers start to return to their feet.

"We're just… getting started, Bomblast…!" Red Squad Ranger yells, before the Squad Rangers start to charge.

On the nearby rooftop, Red Vector Ranger holds out Light Zord and Cyclone Zord, with Blue Vector Ranger takes Light Zord and Yellow Vector Ranger takes Cyclone Zord.

Blue Vector Ranger removes his belt buckle, walks to the side and fires off a wire, as Yellow Vector Ranger removes her, walks to the opposite side and fires off a wire, as she says, "Let's hope this works."

"Yep," Red Vector Ranger removes his belt buckle and walks ahead.

Back on street level, Red Squad Ranger charges and grabs Bomblast's free hand, pulls it to the side, and then back elbows Bomblast's chest followed by punching it.

"This is how you throw a punch," Bomblast swings his fist into Red Squad Ranger's abdomen twice, before slams his hand against the Ranger's back, knocking him to his knees and push him to the side.

Bomblast grabs his hammer by both hands, before Pink Squad Ranger rushes over and Bomblast pushes her back. Green Squad Ranger charges from the back, with Bomblast swings his hammer. Green Squad Ranger rolls under the attack. Red Squad Ranger charges and grabs the hammerhead, follows by Bomblast releases one hand to block Pink Squad Ranger's kick, as Red Vector Ranger stands around the corner at the nearby parking garage.

Above Bomblast, as he knocks away Pink Squad Ranger, Yellow Vector Rangers stand on the parking garage's roof, while holding her Zord and Cyclone Zord. Then as Red Squad Ranger grabs his right shoulder, Blue Vector Ranger stands on the horizontal column connecting the parking garage with the adjacent building.

Bomblast backhands Red Squad Ranger, then swings his hammer upward, knocking the Ranger into a spin.

"Now!" Red Vector Ranger charges, as Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers jump down.

With the three Squad Rangers on the ground in front of Bomblast, the three Vector Rangers are approaching him, before his left shoulder safe glows and Bomblast slams his free hand onto the ground, sending out waves of energy as a purple energy dome surrounds him, stopping the Vector Rangers, before the energy dome, sending all six Rangers back.

"The Squad Rangers were acting as a diversion, not bad…" Bomblast walks a little under the parking garage's roof, with both set of Rangers on opposite sides of him. "But not good enough."

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"There got to be something," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"There is nothing for you to do, but perish!" Bomblast slams the bottom of his hammer's handle on the ground.

"No, it won't end here!" Red Squad Ranger yells, as the Squad Rangers return to their feet.

Red Vector Ranger holds up Twin Blade Zord, "I hate to agree with him…" The three Vector Rangers return to their feet. "But we won't back down!"

He slides Twin Blade Zord onto his Morpher and turns the dial.

"_Twin Blade Zord! 9-6-3!"_

The three Vector Rangers fire their Morphers, with Yellow Vector Ranger has Cyclone Zord attached to her Morpher, as Red Vector Ranger gains the Mega Shield and Boomerang Blade, and Blue Vector Ranger gains the Light Bow. They then charge.

Bomblast blocks the Mega Shield, before gets pushed back.

"After all of this time, both teams finally seem able to work together. And here I am, on the sidelines, feeling like I can't face them…" Zeke stands on a nearby rooftop, as he watches Bomblst spins, pushing Red and Blue Vector Rangers off him, and turns to face Yellow Vector Ranger. The three Squad Rangers run over and start to fire their Morphers. Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers prepare attacks from their VS Morpher and Light Bow.

Red Vector Ranger pushes himself up with the Boomerang Blade and charges.

Zeke looks at his hand, "But after what I learned, what can I tell them…?"

Bomblast pulls a pin from the bottom of his hammerhead and then slams the hammer down on the ground, creating geyers of explosions around the plaza, as Zeke watches on in fright, before the explosions seemingly covered the plaza.

The six Rangers roll across the ground, as Red Vector Ranger sees Cyclone Zord and Light Zord fall onto the ground.

"I'm surprised you all survived my attack, but it doesn't matter," Bomblast picks up the two dropped Zord. "These Zords, and your lives, are Chainlord's."

The two Red Rangers, both lying on the ground, several feet away, look over at each other.

"_Alright, Vector Ranger, what will you do…?"_ Red Squad Ranger thinks.

"_The best move would be…"_ Red Vector Ranger thinks, before he looks to the side, with Red Squad Ranger follows his glance, at the two Zords in Bomblast's hands. "_Wait…"_

"_That's it!"_ Red Squad Ranger thinks.

Bomblast is shot in the back, causing him to slowly turn around, "So, you still got some fight in you."

"You bet I do… you one-eyed, oversize watermelon," Red Vector Ranger says, having returned to his feet.

"I don't know what you just called me," Bomblast tosses alongside his hammer, then holds up the two Zords in his hand. "But without these, you are useless."

"We'll see who is useless," Red Vector Ranger says, before he pulls out the Crimson Blaster.

He holds up Crimson Blaster and then charges.

Bomblast's left shoulder safe glows with him starting to hold out his left hand. Red Vector Ranger jumps slightly and starts to turn and aims the Crimson Blaster.

"What are you?!" Bomblast holds down the hand, as his right shoulder safe glows and he experiences a flash of Red Vector Ranger propelled backward toward him.

"Not gonna work!" Bomblast holds back up his left hand, as his left safe glows.

Red Vector Rangers fires the Crimson Blaster, propelling him backward and toward Bomblast. A large energy oval appears in front of Bomblast, which stops Red Vector Ranger midair, as energy waves are sent forward.

"You're gonna be crushed by the gravity pressure," Bomblast says.

"I'm not the one who will get crushed," Red Vector Ranger looks over his shoulder before looking ahead and starts firing the Crimson Blaster repeatedly.

"Foolish!" Bomblast calls out.

Red Vector Ranger keeps on firing the Crimson Blaster, slamming him backward end time, as the energy oval starts to crack, until it finally shatters, with Red Vector Ranger then spins toward Bomblast.

"He broke the gravity well!" Green Squad Ranger yells.

In midspin, Red Vector Ranger slides Crimson Blaster onto his VS Morpher.

"_Crimson Blaster!"_

"I will destroy you with your own attack!" Bomblast holds out his hand, starting to create another energy oval.

Red Vector Ranger lands and spins around onto one knee and fires his weapon, as an energy oval formed, blocking the attack.

"He's gonna reflect the Crimson Blast!" Blue Vector Ranger calls out.

"You need to break off your attack, now!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells.

"It's too late, farewell Power Ranger!" Bomblast yells, as the attack continues to form.

"Not just yet!" Red Squad Ranger runs over to the two and fires his VS Morpher, blasting Cyclone Zord and Light Zord out of Bomblast's hands.

"What?!" Bomblast yells.

Red Squad Ranger rolls over, grabbing the dropped Zords and places them on Bomblast's left shoulder safe.

"_3-2-1-2-2-2!"_

As the other Rangers look on, Red Squad Ranger rolls away from Bomblast, with the two Zords still on the safe, and holds up Tank Zord, "We'll be taking this."

"No!" Bomblast yells, as the energy oval dissolves.

"Crimson Blast!" Red Vector Ranger releases the attack, blasting Bomblast, and sending him flying backward as Cyclone Zord and Light Zord fly into the air.

Gold X Ranger flips through the air, grabs the two Zords, before rolls pass Bomblast after he falls down.

"It's X Ranger!" Green Squad Ranger realizes.

Gold X Ranger holds up both Zords, "I will let nothing hold me back!" He then placed both Zords on Bomblast's right shoulder safe.

"_7-1-2-6-1-5!"_

"No!" Bomblast yells, before he swings an arm, with Gold X Ranger spins away, with all three Zords, including Turbine Zord, in hands.

Gold X Ranger places a foot on Bomblast's right arm, with him swinging it, sending the Ranger flipping backward through the air and fires Bomblast with his XTrain Morpher upon landing.

Gold X Ranger holds up Turbine Zord, "We'll be taking this, also."

"It actually worked," Red Vector Ranger gets up, but then stumbles, with Red Squad Ranger catching him by the arm.

"Don't push yourself too hard, you might hurt yourself," Red Squad Ranger says, as he looks away, before looking back at him. "How do you know I will be able to reach you in time?"

"I guess I know you too well to think that you will fail to help someone who needs you," Red Vector Ranger responds. "How do you know what to do?"

Red Squad Ranger lets go and looks away, "I guess I know you too well also."

Red Vector Ranger looks away, "Who would've thought."

"If you ask me, you both are crazy," Yellow Vector Ranger says, as she and Blue Vector Ranger walk over.

"But it was a smart move, with a Vector Ranger acting as a diversion," Green Squad Ranger says, as she and Pink Squad Ranger walk over.

Red Vector Ranger then notices Gold X Ranger walks over, "And look who were late."

"My apologies," Gold X Ranger says. "It won't happen again."

"What matters is you here, like we know you will be," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Yeah, guess we know you too well also," Red Vector Ranger adds.

"Right," Gold X Ranger nods his head.

"Enough!" Bomblast yells, as Gold X Ranger turns around.

Bomblast holds up his hammer, as missiles shoot out and hit the ground around the seven Rangers, creating large explosions.

Bomblast looks ahead to see as the explosion clears is Union Squad Ranger, Silver X Ranger Gold Tank Mode, Red Vector Ranger Silver Turbine Mode, Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers.

"It's time we end this, Bomblast!" Silver X Ranger calls out.

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers turn the dials on Red Vector Ranger's armor.

"_1-8-1!"_

Silver X Ranger grabs the handles on his armor. All of the Rangers aim their weapons.

"Union Final Blast!"

"Turbine Blast!"

"Final Blast!"

"Twin Cannons, Final Blast!"

All of the attacks hit Bomblast, who tries to hold them back, before his arm is forced back, "NOOOOO!"

Bomblast is consumed in a large explosion, as all seven Rangers return to normal.

"It's over," Red Vector Ranger says.

"No…" the smoke clears, as Bomblast straightens back up. "It won't end… like this…"

"What will it take to beat him?!" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"I will prove myself as Chainlord's most loyal and powerful general!" Bomblast yells. "Evillina!"

Evillina appears several feet away, approaching the scene, "Now to give my friend here a power boost."

Evillina brings her hands together and then fires from them two green orbs, both hitting Bomblast's safes, with Bomblast covers in green energy before he grows giant, with his hammer appearing in his hand.

Then Morph Zord flies down to the Rangers.

"Morph Zord, we need to use our full power to beat Bomblast," Silver X Ranger says.

"Let's go, then," Red Vector Ranger says, as Morph Zord flies into his hand and he slides it onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Morph Zord!"_

All seven Rangers aim their Morphers, as tracks shoot out, before they pull the triggers, "Launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

* * *

Green Squad Ranger and Yellow Vector Ranger appear in the "V" cockpit.

* * *

Pink Squad Ranger and Blue Vector Ranger appear in the "S" cockpit.

* * *

"Vector Squad Ultrazord, ready!"

* * *

Green Squad Ranger and Yellow Vector Ranger look over at each other.

"What are you doing here?!" Both Rangers say in surprise.

* * *

"There appeared to be a mixup," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she and Blue Vector Ranger look at each other.

* * *

"Doesn't matter, let's focus on the problem at hand," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Bomblast starts his attack," Silver X Ranger says.

* * *

"Fire missiles!" Bomblast calls out, as missiles start to shoot from his hammerhead, as Vector Squad Ultrazord starts sliding through the city, dodging and firing at the missiles.

The Ultrazord continues to dodge missiles, as it circles around Bomblast and backs up with its silver train arm knocks away a missile, before its gold train arm starts to fire blasts, blasting Bomblast back a couple steps.

"Very well," Bomblast swings up his arm. "Then I'll go for close combat!"

The Ultrazord jumps ahead, strikes back Bomblast's hammer with its silver train arm, turns and backhands him with its gold train arm, followed by a roundhouse kick.

* * *

"Let's show him what we really can do," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"My thought exactly," Pink Squad Ranger says, before she slides Crane Zord onto her Morpher and turns the barrel.

* * *

Green Squad Ranger slides Cycle Zord onto his Morpher and turns the barrel.

* * *

"Launch!"

* * *

The Blue Plane Zord and Yellow Copter Zord separates from Vector Squad Ultrazord's shoulders, with then Crane Zord connects to the silver train shoulder and Cycle Zord connects to the gold train shoulder.

Then Crane Zord's boom stretches forward, followed by Cycle Zord launching its front wheel like a yo-yo, with both attacks hitting Bomblast.

* * *

"Got him!" Green Squad Ranger calls out.

"Now, check this out," Yellow Vector Ranger slides Light Zord onto her VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

* * *

"I'm with you!" Blue Vector Ranger slides Fire Fight Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

* * *

"Launch!"

* * *

Crane Zord and Cycle Zord separates from Vector Squad Ultrazord's shoulders, with Fire Fight Zord connects to the silver train shoulder and Light Zord connects to the gold train shoulder.

Then a water stream shoots from Fire Fight Zord's ladder as Light Zord's club stretches forward, with both attacks hit Bomblast, knocking him off his feet, with his hammer goes flying.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger holds up Crimson Blaster, as both Red Rangers call out, "Now to end this!"

Red Vector Ranger turns the dial on the back of Crimson Blaster, holds it out and pulls the trigger, "Crimson Blaster, launch!"

* * *

The Crimson Blaster flies out of Vector Squad Ultrazord's head, flips through the air as it grows and lands between the Ultrazord's hands, as a large glowing revolving cylinder appears around the blaster.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Giant glowing versions of Fire Fight Zord, Turbine Zord, Tank Zord, Light Zord, Crane Zord, Twin Blade Zord, Cycle Zord, and Cyclone Zord appear around the Ultrazord, before flying into each of the revolving cylinder's chamber, which then spins rapidly, as energy forms on the Crimson Blaster.

Bomblast returns to his feet, "I will prove myself… even if it means my own destruction!"

Pins fly off Bomblast's body, as his shoulder and chest armor blow away, revealing multiple laser barrels and a large cannon in his chest, "Full Arsenal Barrage!"

Bomblast fires from his body, several missiles, laser blasts, and a large energy cannon.

Energy continues to form on the Crimson Blaster.

* * *

"Ultra…" Red Squad Ranger starts.

"Crimson…" Red Vector Ranger continues.

* * *

"Blast!" all the Rangers call out, as the Crimson Blaster fires a massive blast, going through all of Bomblast's attack, as it starts to reach Bomblast.

"Chainlord…" Bomblast starts, before the blast then shoots through his chest. "Forgive me!"

Green electric surges around Bomblast's body, as he is consumed in a large explosion.

Vector Squad Ultrazord spins away, holding Crimson Blaster by its silver train arm, holding the blaster across its chest.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Justice, perserved," Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

Vector Squad Ultrazord holds down Crimson Blaster.

* * *

Silver X Ranger looks at Zord Striker in his hand, before looking over at each Red Ranger, "My friends…" Both Red Rangers look over to him. "There is something… I need to show you all."

* * *

At the Nether Mansion, Chainlord is in his usual spot, looking down, "Bomblast, my friend, you will be missed… temporary." He then looks back up. "But I will see you again, soon enough."

* * *

At a construction site, the three Vector Rangers and three Squad Rangers stand together as Silver X Ranger approach them.

"Okay, X Ranger, what you want to show us?" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"This," Silver X Ranger holds a round, silver disc.

"What's that?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"It's a hologram projector disc," Green Squad Ranger realizes.

Silver X Ranger nods his head, "I recently came across a journal entry left by Davus…"

"The creator of our Morphers and Zords?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"I downloaded the journal entry to this projector disc because I feel you all have a right to see it," Silver X Ranger explains, before he holds out the disc and presses the center of it.

A bright light shines from the disc, before a large screen appears, showing Davus, who is closed to the front of the screen before backing away, "I don't believe this, they're almost done." Davus looks to his right. "And none of this would be possible without you, partner."

"I only handle the finances," a familiar voice says off-screen.

"That voice…" Red Squad Ranger says.

At that moment, walking up to Davus from off-screen is Chainlord, who places a hand on Davus' shoulder, "You're the brains that made all of this possible, my friend."

"And soon, nothing will be beyond the realm of possibility," Davus says.

"Davus' partner… was Chainlord," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Uncle Davus…" Green Squad Ranger says.


	34. Who to Trust

In the Nether Mansion, Chainlord in his normal spot, with standing several feet in front of him is Armozard, a monster with a mostly black and purple armored torso, including what appeared to be armor lizard frills and a helmet with a purple visor, and his safe located in the center of his chest.

"So I have your approval to go out, then?" Armozard asks.

"Of course, cause as much havoc as you like," Chainlord waves one hand.

"Yes, Chainlord!" Armozard bows slightly, before turning to leave.

Madame Evillina approaches Chainlord from the side, "Chainlord, is Kampos still out, working his own plan?"

"I'm sure there won't be any problems," Chainlord says, before he turns to her. "What about you, Madame Evillina, how's your latest experiment going?"

"Wonderfully, in fact, I already set my eye on another project," Evillina says.

"Good, it is good to keep one busy," Chainlord says, as he places a hand to his chin.

* * *

At Hector's Junkyard, Hector is leading Bari and Nella out of his house.

"I don't know, I'm just worried about Gavin," Hector says. "He's acting… weird."

"Define 'weird'," Bari responds, as they see Gavin standing in the center of the junkyard, in front of three rows of five perfectly stacked piles of junk, all at the same heights.

"Yeah, okay, that's pretty weird," Nella adds, before the three approach him.

"Gavin, are you okay?" Bari asks.

Gavin just stared straight ahead, and after a couple seconds passed, before Gavin looked over to his friends, "Oh, sorry, I guess I was… lost in thought, I think…"

"It's about Davus?" Nella asks, as Hector looks from her to Gavin.

"I always looked up to my uncle… to think, he's worked with Chainlord…" Gavin looks down. "Was he a criminal…?"

Bari reaches out to Gavin, when a bright beam of light erupts a couple feet away from the group, before fading away, revealing Captain Zay, who takes a step forward, "That is what I'm here to determine."

* * *

"Who to Trust"

* * *

Captain Zay picks up a sprocket from one of the piles, "So this is your base…?"

"It's home away from home, next to a home," Hector proudly says, while spreading his arms.

"And you must be my Rangers' host," Captain Zay drops the sprocket back onto the pile.

"Hector Henderson, happy to meet you," Hector approaches Captain Zay, holding out a hand, offering a handshake.

Captain Zay glances from the outstretched hand back to Hector, "If you don't mind, I need to speak with my people, in private."

"Oh, right, of course," Hector pulls back his hand and starts to back up to the house. "Besides, I'm sure there's something I need to do, in my house."

Hector turns around and enters the house, as Nella walks up to her captain, "Captain Zay, why are you here?"

"Is it about our uncle?" Gavin asks.

"As you can imagine, your report about Davus' involvement with Chainlord proved troublesome," Captain Zay starts, before looking over to Gavin. "So much so, it makes me wonder about your loyalty."

"Excuse me?" Gavin asks.

"You can't be serious, Captain, Gavin is one of the most trustworthy officers we have," Bari says.

"Your faith in your comrade is commendable, but are you saying that Gavin never did anything to undermine your mission here?" Captain Zay asks.

"Well… accidents had happened…" Bari says.

"What kind of accidents?" Captain Zay asks.

* * *

_Inside Hector's house, Gavin is typing at the computer, "Odd, the file directory seems okay, and no malicious subroutines detected…" He holds up a hand to his chin. "But I'm certain something isn't right…"_

_Gavin takes his hand to the monitor's screen and closes his eyes, "Perhaps, a more direct approach is necessary…"_

_Lines of green text start to scroll across a black screen, but after a few seconds, electricity starts to surge around the computer's monitor, followed by small puffs of smoke coming off it._

_Bari enters to see Gavin and the smoking computer, "Gavin!"_

_Gavin opens his eyes to see the smoking computer, before he stands and backs up, as Bari grabs a blanket off the couch and places it onto the monitor, smothering the smoke._

_Nella and Hector enter the house._

"_What happened?" Nella asks._

"_Gavin just smoked the computer," Bari pulls the blanket off the monitor._

__"_It overloaded… I don't know what happened…" Gavin says, in disbelief._

* * *

"Oh yeah, the incident that cut you off from headquarters," Captain Zay says.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Gavin says.

"Yeah, besides Gavin got the new computer up and running right away," Nella adds.

"Which led to another discovery," Captain Zay tells her.

* * *

"_X Ranger, sir, the officer you told us about during our last transmission," Bari explains to Captain Zay on the computer screen. "You sent him to Earth on a special mission."_

"_I hadn't sent anyone but you three to Earth," Captain Zay starts. "And I hadn't been in contact with you since your report about acquiring the Crane and Drill Zords."_

"_But if you didn't send X Ranger…" Nella starts._

_She looks over to Bari, who angrily looks ahead, "Then we were tricked."_

* * *

"And if it's my understanding, you hadn't done anything about him either," Captain Zay says.

"That is not entirely true, sir," Bari says.

* * *

"_You will demorph and answer all my questions," Red Squad Ranger says._

_Silver X Ranger sighs, "I can't do either."_

_Red Squad Ranger holds up his VS Morpher, "Then you are leaving me with no other options."_

"_If this is how it must be," Silver X Ranger holds up his XTrain Morpher. "So be it…"_

_After a few seconds, both Rangers start charging._

"_You will not get in our way," Red Squad Ranger grabs X Ranger's morpher hand and uses his VS Morpher to knock the XTrain Morpher out of his hand._

* * *

"_But you never truly trusted X Ranger," Nella says._

"_And I was proven correct," Bari says. "Like I said, he lied to us."_

"_That is accurate," Gavin adds._

"_Yeah, but nonetheless, you still fight alongside him, someone you didn't trust completely," Nella says._

"_Well, yeah, X Ranger always had his secrets, but I did trust him with my life, or I could never fight with him," Bari explains._

"_But has that really changed?" Nella asks._

* * *

"We probably won't be here, if it's not for X Ranger," Bari tells Captain Zay.

* * *

"_They should've escaped by now. Is the bowl's structure too strong?" Gold X Ranger asks._

"_You thought they could escape?" Scales asks, before he taps the bowl with his staff. "No one will escape from this bowl, but they will become Evillina's new pet projects."_

_Scales starts to cross his arms, when blasts hit the ground in front of him._

_Red Vector Ranger places his VS Morpher's barrel on his free hand, "We'll take your weapon, and free those people."_

"_Perfect timing, keep Scales busy," Gold X Ranger says, before he runs over and jumps over Scales, before he blocks Scales' attempted backhanded staff strike. "I will not take too long."_

_Gold X Ranger then, while holding onto Scales' staff, places his foot on its scoop, turning himself into red light and flies into the bowl._

* * *

_Gold X Ranger lands in the bowl and walks over to his fellow Ranger, as Sonya quickly holds her Zord behind her back._

"_X Ranger, you came here on purpose, too?" Green Squad Ranger asks._

"_I figure you need some help, just tell me what to do," Gold X Ranger tells him._

* * *

_Scales is knocked back a couple steps, when he looks down at his bowl, "Why does this feel so warm?"_

_Cracks start to form on the bowl, before it shatters, with dozens of red lights flying out._

_The two Rangers, Sonya, and all the civilians land several feet away, as the two Rangers help everyone to their feet._

* * *

"That is a very interesting example," Captain Zay starts. "Since it involves this mysterious X Ranger, working with the nephew of Chainlord's partner."

"You can't be serious, captain," Nella says.

"I am," Captain Zay tells her. "Also, I want to know, after all of this time, why you hadn't brought in the Vector Rangers?"

Bari, Nella, and Gavin start to look at each other.

* * *

At the city plaza, Armozard's curved sword collides with Red Vector Ranger's Grab Blade, before the Ranger spins away, with Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers run up and kick Armozard, knocking him back.

"This will be so much simpler if you just give us your weapon," Red Vector Ranger says, as his friends spin back to him.

Armozard returns to his feet, "I will never let you take my weapon!"

"If we have a weapon for every monster that says that," Yellow Vector Ranger starts. "Come to think of it, we do."

"More then, actually," Blue Vector Ranger adds.

"Well, you're still not getting mine," Armozard charges, swinging his sword.

Yellow Vector Ranger rolls away from Armozard's sword strike, with Red Vector Ranger spins away and Blue Vector Ranger blocks Armozard's sword. Armozard pushes Blue Vector Ranger back a couple feet, with Red and Yellow Vector Rangers holding up their VS Morphers and fire them, blasting Armozard in the back. Blue Vector Ranger then pushes off Armozard's sword and strikes him with his Grab Blade, as he passes.

"Okay, I had enough of this," Armozard spins around, with his safe glows, before he bounces up. "All I want is to wreck some havoc, is that too much to ask for."

Armozard then bounced away, with the Vector Rangers running to the side, watching him.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Actually, in our life, it kinda is," Yellow Vector Ranger tells him.

"Let's get after him," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Right," Yellow and Blue Vector Ranger nod their heads, before all three Vector Rangers run ahead.

* * *

In the Xevious Labs' unknown chamber, Zeke is sitting with his arms crossed, "Davus… and Chainlord… the Omega Drive…"

"Zeke, you are mumbling to yourself again," A.I. says from its computer.

"Sorry, A.I., I'm just… thinking…" Zeke responds.

"Well, I hate to add to your problems, but I finished analyzing the last scans for the XTrain Morpher," A.I. starts.

"And…?" Zeke asks.

"Well, it seems your powers are destabilizing again," A.I. responds.

"What?" Zeke uncrosses his arms. "But we fixed that problem months ago."

* * *

"_If the polarity poles are different, positive and negative, then they are repelled by each other," Zeke says._

"_What you take me for, a solar powered calculator?" A.I. asks. "I know all this."_

"_My point is, I think the same could be said for my Ranger powers," Zeke starts. "Which combines a Vector Ranger power set with a Squad Ranger power set. But while they are similar, they are very different in nature, so they've been repelling each other, hence the instability. So if we alter the polarities of one of the power sets…"_

"_Then it could settle the stability issues," A.I. finishes._

* * *

_The dome on the round device opens up, revealing the Silver XTrain Morpher._

"_Polarity reversal process completed," A.I. announces, as Zeke seats back in his chair._

"_Excellent, hopefully that fixes the stability issues," Zeke says._

* * *

"I have analyzed the energy outputs and inputs," A.I. starts. "And I came to the conclusion that we didn't take into account the energy levels added to your ranger powers by Gold Tank Mode. Its usage had started to destabilize your Ranger powers again."

"I see," Zeke says. "Perhaps if we alter the polarities again, so that Gold Tank Mode will match both of my regular Ranger modes, that should solve the stabilizability problem again."

"Sounds reasonable, we should start immediately… oh no…" A.I. says.

"Now what?" Zeke asks.

"We just detected a weapon activation, heading toward the warehouse district," A.I. says.

"A mobile weapon activation?" Zeke says, as he holds up his XTrain Morpher.

"Zeke, we should stabilize your powers first," A.I. says.

"What are the odds that my powers will destabilize while out in the field," Zeke starts to get up. "That's a rhetorical question."

Zeke turns to leave, as A.I. says, "I hope the odds aren't very good."

* * *

"_Your Morphers and Zords, how did you get them?" Red Squad Ranger asks._

"_This really nasty toad monster was attacking and he had them in this case," Yellow Vector Ranger explains._

"_So we took them and defeat the monster," Blue Vector Ranger finishes, with Red and Yellow Vector Rangers slightly nod their heads._

"_I see…" Red Squad Ranger says, with Pink and Green Squad Ranger look at each other. "That fine, then just hand them over."_

"_What?" Red Vector Ranger asks._

"_Your VS Morphers and Zords, hand them over," Red Squad Ranger says, as he holds out an open hand._

* * *

_Red Vector Ranger looks down for a moment, "We just want to ask one question, what will you do with the Zords?"_

"_We will put them back into the VXS Vault, where they will be safe and secure," Red Squad Ranger answers._

_Red Squad Ranger steps up to Red Vector Ranger, "We have answered your questions, now hand over your Morphers and Zords."_

_Red Vector Ranger holds his VS Morpher with both hands, then he looks over to Yellow Vector Ranger, and then Blue Vector Ranger, both nod at their friend._

_Red Vector Ranger looks back at the Morpher in his hands, "On Earth, there's an expression, 'sometimes it better to ask for forgiveness than for permission.'"_

"_What…?" Red Squad Ranger responds._

_Suddenly, Red Vector Ranger kicks Red Squad Ranger, knocking him onto his back, with the other Squad Rangers knee down to him._

* * *

"So you allowed the Vector Rangers to get the drop on you?" Captain Zay asks the unmorphed Squad Rangers.

"It's not that simple, sir," Bari says.

"Isn't it?" Captain Zay starts. "Then tell me, how is it you never able to claim their Morphers and Zords during all of this time?"

"The Vector Rangers proved to be determined," Nella says. "Clearly they have a motivation that spur them to action."

* * *

_Pink Squad Ranger stands straight in front of him, "You three risk your lives for those weapons…"_

"_We have our reasons," Blue Vector Ranger turns away from her._

"_I'm sure, I don't think you're obsessed with them, otherwise you will not also protect people or help us," Pink Squad Ranger starts. "Not to mention that X Ranger helps you get them. Listen, I want to trust you three, but I need to know, why do you want those weapons?"_

_Blue Vector Ranger turns to her, "Because they're our best chance to find…!"_

"_To find what?" Pink Squad Ranger asks._

* * *

"We don't know what they want, but they prove to be on our side in spirit, at least," Nella explains.

"They might have their motives, but that doesn't mean they're on your side," Captain Zay says. "Neither is this X Ranger." He looks over to Gavin. "Or relatives to Chainlord's partner."

"Captain Zay, with all due respect, I trust Gavin with my life," Bari says, as he stands next to Gavin.

"Me too," Nella adds, as she stands to Gavin's other side.

At that moment, Hector exits the house, "I hate to interrupt, and I wasn't listening or anything, but the computer detects a weapon activation."

"Seems like you will have a chance to prove that trust," Captain Zay says.

* * *

At the edge of the warehouse district, Armozard lands on the ground, almost having trouble not falling over, before he looks over, "I lost them. Now to create some real chaos."

"Not so fast!" Red Vector Ranger calls out, as he, Yellow, and Blue Vector Rangers flip through the air and land several feet away from Armozard.

"What?! How did you find me so fast?!" Armozard asks.

"Since you keep on using your weapon's powers, we could find you with these," Yellow Vector Ranger holds up the scanner, before looking over to it. "Which is just like how all of this started."

"What are you talking about?" Armozard asks, tilting his head slightly.

"Inside joke," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Now, let's get back to business," Red Vector Ranger adds, before they start charging.

* * *

Silver X Ranger is turning a corner, with a hand to the side of his helmet, as A.I.'s voice says, "The last detection of the weapon activation is just three blocks away."

"Copy that," Silver X Ranger says, before stopping to see the three Squad Rangers several feet away, facing him. "Squad Rangers, good timing, the monster not too far away." The Squad Rangers just stand there, as Silver X Ranger takes a step forward, "Is something's wrong?"

* * *

_Earlier, at the junkyard, Captain Zay stands in front of the three unmorphed Squad Rangers, "This is a direct order, if you see the Vector Rangers or X Ranger, you will confiscate their weapons and Zords." He looks over to Gavin. "And prove where your loyalty lies."_

* * *

The Squad Rangers continue to watch Silver X Ranger, who takes another step, "What are you doing? The monster could get anyway…"

"_Prove where your loyalty lies."_

Green Squad Ranger aims his VS Morpher at him, "Stop, we… we're taking your morpher and Zords."

"What…?" Silver X Ranger responds, before Red and Pink Squad Ranger aim their VS Morphers at him too.

"You heard him…" Red Squad Ranger says.

Unawares to the group, several feet away, standing under a building's harness, is Captain Zay, watching the scene.

"I don't understand…" Silver X Ranger starts. "I thought you trust me…"

* * *

"_I don't understand," Gold X Ranger gets to his feet. "I thought… you don't trust me…"_

"_I realized…" Red Squad Ranger says, after the Squad Rangers return to their feet, and Pink Squad Ranger nods her head at him. "That while I never truly trust you've been honest with us." He looks to the X Ranger. "I have always trusted you with my life. That… that hadn't changed."_

* * *

"What changed?" Silver X Ranger asks.

"We have our orders," Red Squad Ranger says. "Don't make this any harder than it need to be."

"Your orders?" Silver X Ranger responds, before looking to the side. "I see… I…"

Suddenly, Silver X Ranger holds up his XTrain Morpher, firing it, with Red Squad Ranger rolls out of the way of the attack. Silver X Ranger looks at his XTrain Morpher, before back ahead, and then turns and runs back the same direction he came from.

"I don't believe he actually fired on us, and not to distract us…" Pink Squad Ranger starts.

"It appeared he shoot to destroy," Green Squad Ranger realizes.

"We still have our orders, we need to go after him," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Right," Pink and Green Squad Ranger say, before all three run off in the same direction.

Meanwhile, Captain Zay remains under the harness, watching.

* * *

The three Vector Rangers start to firing their VS Morphers and charge, with Armozard holds up his curved sword, blocking the attacks, follows by Red Vector Ranger kicks him and rolls away. Armozard then swipes with his sword at Yellow Vector Ranger, knocking her away, before Blue Vector Ranger grabs Armozard's free arm and forces it down to pin him. Red Vector Ranger rushes at him, but Armozard knocks him away with his sword, before managing to throw Blue Vector Ranger off him.

Armozard then hops over Red Vector Ranger's low leg sweep, blocks Yellow Vector Ranger's kick and spin dodges Blue Vector Ranger's arm swipe. Then Armozard uses his sword to block both Blue Vector Ranger's kick and Yellow Vector Ranger aiming hers Morpher. He then spins around, striking both Rangers with his sword, twice.

"If you excuse me, I have places to go!" Armozard's safe glows, as Red Vector Ranger, on one knee, aims his Morpher, before Armozard hops up.

Red Vector Ranger stands up and holds up Turbine Zord, "You not going anywhere."

He slides Turbine Zord onto his Morpher and turns the dial.

"_Turbine Zord! 1-1-1!"_

He turns the barrel and aims forward.

* * *

"Silver Turbine Mode, ready!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger experiences a flash as Armozard bounces to the left and then to the right like a balloon.

Armozard bounces to the left and then starts to bounce to the right like a balloon, when Red Vector Ranger fires his Morpher, blasting Armozard as he reaches the ground and falls down, dropping his sword.

"You saw where I was going?!" Armozard returns to his feet, before he motions to the left and then motion to the right. "Then I'll jump over here, or over here!"

Red Vector Ranger blasts Armozard again, knocking him off his feet.

"It's no use, I can see where you might go," Red Vector Ranger says.

Armozard returns to his feet and turns around, "That not fair, no one told me you can do that!"

At that moment, Blue Vector Ranger spins around, grabs Armozard by the arm and forces him to the side, when Yellow Vector Ranger runs over and place her Zord on his safe.

"_0-9-3!"_

"Hey, can we talk about this?" Armozard asks.

Yellow Vector Ranger pulls out what appears to be a red ball with green circles on two sides, and multiple yellow stripes going between two circles, "We'll be taking this."

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers spin away from Armozard, as Red Vector Ranger, without the Silver Turbine armor, jumpkicks him, knocking the monster into a roll across the ground.

Armozard gets up and turns to leave, "Forget this, I'm getting out of here." Armozard turns to see the Squad Rangers on their Siren Cycles, riding toward him. "More Rangers?!"

"X Ranger might've got away, but we still got you," Red Squad Ranger says.

The Squad Rangers, their Siren Cycles side to side, each press a button on their dashboards, "Siren Cycles, Trinity Blast!"

The three Siren Cycles fire energy blasts, which meet together and shoot ahead in a large energy blast, hitting Armozard, who falls down in a large explosion, followed by Armozard's damaged safe rolls across the ground.

The Vector Rangers watch as the Squad Rangers stop their Siren Cycles.

"Wait, what did he say about X Ranger?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

Red Vector Ranger notices Red Squad Ranger is clenching his hand on his handlebar, "What's going on…?"

"Look!" Blue Vector Ranger yells, as the Vector Rangers look to the side.

The safe levitates into the air, as green energy spreads out and forms a giant Armozard, who looks at himself, before starts waving his arms and hops in place, "Alright, let's give this another go."

"Things are about to get a lot more interesting…" Evillina says, as she walks to the side, disappearing into a portal.

At that moment, Morph Zord flies up and to the side.

"Don't know what's going on with the Squad Rangers, but we still got a job to do," Red Vector Ranger says, before he grabs Morph Zord, slides it on his Morpher and turns the barrel.

* * *

"Morph Zord, launch!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger slides Turbine Zord onto his Morpher and turns the barrel, before he, Blue Vector Ranger, whose Morpher has Fire Fight Zord, and Yellow Vector Ranger, whose Morpher has Light Zord, aim their Morphers and fires.

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Vector Turbine Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Vector Turbine Megazord swings up its Fire Fight Arm, hitting Armozard, who has his sword, before blocking his sword with its LIght Arm's club, knocking the sword out of his hand, and then backhands him with the club.

"What?!" Armozard yells, before finding himself caught on the club, as Vector Turbine Megazord starts to spin around. "Around, around I go, where I stop, I don't want to know!"

Armozard is finally thrown through the air, as Vector Turbine Megazord starts to stop.

Armozard lands hard on the ground, before returning to his feet, "That it, I have enough of this!"

Armozard starts to run to the side.

* * *

"Not so fast," Blue Vector Ranger says, as he starts to aim his VS Morpher, which has Cyclone Zord, and Yellow Vector Ranger aims her VS Morpher, which has Twin Blade Zord.

* * *

"Launch!" Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers call out, as Twin Blade Zord and Cyclone Zord fly out of Vector Turbine Megazord's head and grow to giant size, while still flying.

Vector Turbine Megazord slides ahead toward the two speeding Zords, with a flash of light showing the two Zords replaced Fire Fight Zord and Light Zord. Vector Turbine Megazord Cyclone Knight continues ahead.

Armozard jumps through the city, looks over his shoulder and then tries to continue ahead, when Vector Turbine Megazord speeds pass him and stops right in front of the monster, before it shoves its shield up, sending Armozard into the air.

Vector Turbine Megazord then holds up its Cyclone Arm, which creates gale force winds, spinning Armozard around in the air, "Stop this, I-I'm gonna get air sick!"

* * *

"Fine, we'll stop," Yellow Vector Ranger says, as she and Blue Vector Rangers aim their Morphers, which have their own Zords.

* * *

Armozard is continuously pushed through the air, when Blue Plane Zord flies pass him, hitting him, followed by Yellow Copter Zord flies passing and hitting him, as the gale force wind dies down, with Vector Turbine Megazord flies pass him.

Vector Turbine Megazord is high in the air, as Cyclone Zord and Twin Blade Zord separate, and Blue Plane Zord and Yellow Copter Zord take their spots, before Vector Turbine Megazord Blue and Yellow starts to come down.

Vector Turbine Megazord slams its feet on Armozard, pushing him down, before Armozard lands hard on his back, with the Megazord landing next to him.

* * *

"Here, you back on the ground," Yellow Vector Ranger pushes on her controls.

* * *

Vector Turbine Megazord strikes forward with its saw, sending Armozard across the ground, before starting to fire its gatling blaster at him, "Not what I wanted!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger turns the dial on the back of the Crimson Blaster and then aims it, "Crimson Blaster, launch!"

* * *

Crimson Blaster spins through the air, growing to giant size, before landing in front of Vector Turbine Megazord, who grabs its handle with its Blue Plane Arm, as energy is gathering on the blaster.

Armozard returns to his feet, seeing the Megazord, "Oh, I don't like the look of that."

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

"Mega Crimson Blast!"

A long blast is fired from the Crimson Blaster, which hits him, causing explosions and blue electricity to go off around his body, "But… I barely did anything…!"

Armozard is consumed in a massive explosion, Vector Turbine Megazord holds down the Crimson Blaster.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Silver X Ranger reaches the edge of a building and looks up, "Good, the Vector Rangers were victorious." He then notices his hand, as it starts to glow. "No, my Ranger powers are destabilizing. I need to get out of here."

Silver X Ranger runs ahead, but after several feet, the Squad Rangers flip through the air and lands several feet in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere, X Ranger," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Listen, I don't know what your orders are, but you have to let me go," Silver X Ranger says, as his entire body starts to give off a slight glow.

"I'm sorry, but we can't," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"What's going on here?" Red Vector Ranger asks, as he, Yellow, and Blue Vector Rangers run up, several feet behind Silver X Ranger.

"Vector Rangers… we have to confiscate your morphers and Zords too," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Not this again, I thought we got past it," Red Vector Ranger says.

"We are following orders from our senior officer," Red Squad Ranger responds.

"And you just the nice, little yes man," Red Vector Ranger says, unaware that Silver X Ranger's glow is worsening.

"We have our duty and responsibility," Red Squad Ranger says, unaware that Silver X Ranger falls to his knees.

"X Ranger… what's wrong?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"I think his Rangers powers are growing unstable," Green Squad Ranger says, causing Red and Pink Squad Rangers to look over to him.

"Not now… please, not now…" Silver X Ranger holds onto his shoulder, as his glowing continues to worsen.

Silver X Ranger then returns to his feet, as the glow worsens, before the glow and his Ranger suit dissolves in an explosion of energy, as he screams, leaving Zeke, who falls to his knees.

"I don't believe it, X Ranger…" Pink Squad Ranger starts.

"Is Zeke?" Yellow Vector Ranger finishes.

Zeke returns to his feet, breathing heavily.


	35. X Marks the Spot

The Squad and Vector Rangers are standing on opposite sides of Zeke, several feet away from him.

"He's really X Ranger?" Red Vector Ranger says softly.

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself," Blue Vector Ranger says, softly.

"We did run into him at Xevious Labs that day," Red Squad Ranger says to his friends.

Zeke looks from the Vector Rangers to Squad Rangers, "I don't believe this…"

Zeke then snaps his fingers and disappears in a silver glow, to both sets of Rangers' surprise.

"So he has powers, just like us?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"He's probably not from Earth either," Green Squad Ranger holds a hand to his chin.

"This doesn't change anything," Red Squad Ranger says to his friends. "We still have our orders, which means Vector Rangers…" He turns to see the Vector Rangers are no longer there. "They're gone!"

"Now what?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"We have no choice," Red Squad Ranger starts. "We need to return to the junkyard and report to Captain Zay."

"Right," Pink and Green Squad Rangers say together.

* * *

In Xevious Labs' unknown chamber, Zeke sits in his chair, leaning back.

"This can't be happening…" Zeke starts. "I knew that I would reveal my identity to them someday… but not like this." Zeke sighs. "This day can't get any worse."

"Hum, Zeke…" A.I. gets Zeke's attention.

Zeke looks at the computer screen showing the three Vector Rangers on the building's roof.

"Can X Ranger come out to play?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

* * *

"X Marks the Spot"

* * *

Within one of the lab rooms within Xevious Labs, the Vector Rangers stand in front of Zeke.

After a few moments of silence, Zeke says, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"That one way of putting it," Red Vector Ranger says. "Are you gonna avoid our questions?"

"No, not anymore," Zeke responds.

Red and Blue Vector Rangers look at each other, before looking back to Zeke.

"Then, why don't you start from the beginning?" Blue Vector Ranger suggests.

Zeke looks at Yellow Vector Ranger, who looks slightly to the side, before he sighs, "Okay, well…"

* * *

_Years ago, Zeke, wearing worn out clothes and a scarf around his neck, appeared from a silver glow on a darkened planet surrounded by mechanical debris, _"I was originally a drifter, never staying in the same spot, or planet, for very long."

_Zeke picks up an old, rusty box with short wires sticking out of one end,_ "Until the day I met him."

"_Be careful with that." Zeke looks up to see approaching him is Davus. "That is a LP Generator Unit, if it has an energy leak it could be devastated."_

"_Nothing to worry about," Zeke pulls open a hinged cover on the box, revealing its empty except for a rounded plug at both ends. "It's missing its power cell. Not that it matters." Zeke turns the box to show the short wires. "The wiring is burnt out. As long as the unit itself remains intact there isn't any risk of an energy leak even if it does have its power cell."_

"_Impressive, you're very observant," Davus crosses his arms, before he offers a handshake. "My name is Davus, what's your?"_

_Zeke looks down at the box, before he accepts the handshake, "I'm Zeke."_

* * *

_Zeke and Davus are in a laboratory, with Zeke using a small laser pen to score across the surface of a microchip,_ "After that, he took me on as his lab assistant."

_Davus places a hand on Zeke's shoulder, who looks over to him and nods his head,_ "I learned a lot from him."

* * *

_Zeke turns the Morph Zord in his hands, before tabbing the bottom of Zord,_ "I even helped him on the Zord project."

_Davus approaches his lab assistant, "Zeke, there's someone I want you to meet."_

_Zeke gets up and turns toward Davus._

* * *

Zeke turns away from the Vector Rangers, "And then there was a lab accident… explosion… and Davus was gone… I was… lost…"

* * *

_Zeke's reflection appears on a computer monitor's screen, as text scrolls across it,_ "Then I found records that indicate he has another lab, on a planet called Earth."

* * *

Zeke turns back to the Vector Rangers, "So I came here, to Xevious Labs. Where I met A.I."

"Who?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"That would be me," A.I.'s voice says, surprising the Vector Rangers.

"What?" Red Vector Ranger says.

"I am A.I., an artificial intelligence created by Davus to act as a virtual assistant, a role I have been acting under with Zeke."

"I would be lost a dozen times if not for A.I.," Zeke comments.

"Isn't that's the truth," A.I. adds.

"Anyway, here, I discovered the XTrain Morpher and decided to aid both you and the Squad Rangers in the fight against Chainlord," Zeke starts. "I also discover Davus has been keeping secrets, here on Earth, like having some sort of working relationship with your parents. Then I discovered that Davus has even more secrets than I could ever imagined."

"There's something I don't get," Red Vector Ranger says. "The Squad Rangers and us have been against each other since the beginning, so why working with both teams and not just, I don't know, choose a side."

"Because Davus never intended for the Zords to work separately," Zeke explains. "That's why both teams have the same Morphers, or that all of your Zords could combine. They were meant to be used by an unified team."

"Yeah, well, after what happened last time, I don't think that is likely to happen," Red Vector Ranger looks to the side.

"Yeah, that…" Zeke says to himself.

* * *

A bright glow appears outside the Xevious Labs, as the three demorphed Vector Rangers walk away from the building.

"Are you okay?" Britt asks Sonya. "You were uncharacteristically quiet."

"Yeah, I know…" Sonya says.

"Isn't there anything you wanted to ask Zeke?" Simon asks.

"Just one question," Sonya responds, before she turns back to the building. "Did he know who we are, the entire time?"

* * *

At the junkyard, the three unmorphed Squad Rangers stand side by side, as Captain Zay paces in front of them, "I got to say, I'm disappointed. No wonder you've been here for nearly a year, without making any real progress."

"That's not accurate, sir, we did destroyed Bomblast, one of Chainlord's top generals," Bari reports.

"Like I said, after being here for a year, and destroying one general is no great feat, since Chainlord had two other generals that were destroyed before the VSX Vault raid," Captain Zay tells him. "And that doesn't bring to mind the continuing situations with the Vector Rangers and X Ranger. I'm sorry, Zeke, your friend."

Captain Zay stops in front of the Rangers and looks over to them, "And you expect me to believe that none of you ever suspected that your friend was X Ranger." He looks over to Gavin. "None of you?"

"Captain Zay, it's clear that Zeke must have done a excellent job concealing his identity from us," Nella says.

"Perhaps. Now, do you know where he can be found?" Captain Zay asks.

"No, sir, we don't know where he lives," Bari responds.

"Okay, then," Captain Zay turns away and walks to the house.

Nella looks to Bari, "I don't believe you just lied to Captain Zay."

"I didn't lie, we don't know where Zeke lives," Bari says.

"But we do know that X Ranger is connected to Xevious Labs, and we saw Zeke there," Gavin says. "So it's reasonable to think he can be found there."

"Okay, a lie by omission," Bari admits, as he turns away.

"But, why did you lie?" Nella asks, as she and Gavin turn to him.

"I don't know, something just doesn't seem right," Bari says, before he turns to face his friends. "Hadn't you noticed anything odd about Captain Zay."

"It is true, he does appear more… intense then normal," Nella says.

"He does?" Gavin asks, before holding a hand to his chin. "I hadn't noticed, I guess I'm more focused on Captain Zay still appearing to not trust me fully."

"That's another thing, it's odd the captain has so much trouble trusting Gavin just because of his uncle's connection to Chainlord," Bari says.

"So what do we do?" Nella wonders. "Confront him?"

"That could lead to more trouble," Bari says.

* * *

In Xevious Lab's unknown chamber, Zeke picks up the XTrain Morpher, "Are you sure its fully stabilized now?"

"I am, I ran the numbers three times, it'll remain stable," A.I. responds.

"Good… if I listen to you earlier, my identity wouldn't have been exposed," Zeke says.

"You have to realize you won't be able to keep your identity a secret forever," A.I. says.

"I know, you're right, but now is the worst possible time, what with the Squad Rangers being given orders to confiscate my Morpher…" Zeke looks at the XTrain Morpher, before looking up and then turning toward the exit. "I'm going out."

"Wait, are you sure that's a good idea, if the Squad Rangers confront you again…" A.I. says.

"It could lead to trouble…" Zeke stops at the exit, before turning his head to face A.I.'s computer. "Or it could settle this mess."

Zeke then hurries out of the door.

* * *

At the park, Sonya is seated on a swing, rocking slightly in place, with Simon leaning against a tree and Britt just looking up at the sky.

"So… do you really think he knows who we are?" Simon asks.

"It's an entire possibility," Britt says, without looking away from the sky.

"Do you think he's really our friend?" Sonya asks, looking down.

"What, you think he was pretending?" Simon asks.

Sonya looks over to Simon, "Well, we became friends just before X Ranger showed up. And being our friends would be a good way to keep an eye on us."

"Sounds like you already made up your mind," Britt continues to look at the sky.

"I haven't…" Sonya gets up from the swing. "It just… I'm scared he might have pretended."

"What do you think?" Simon looks over to Britt.

"He told us that he wanted our teams to work together, because he thought we would be stronger together…" Britt starts. "I honestly don't know if that's right or not, but still…" Britt looks away from the sky and to his friends. "That doesn't sound like someone who would pretend to be a friend."

"And if he knows who we were all along, he probably has a reason why he doesn't tell us," Simon adds.

"Yeah…" Sonya looks down slightly.

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin enter Hector's house to see Captain Zay seated at the computer.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Bari asks.

"I have hacked into this city's camera network," Captain Zay answers.

"The CC cameras?" Nella asks.

"I wasn't aware you have the technical expertise to hack into an unfamiliar alien network," Gavin says.

Captain Zay gets up to face the unmorphed Rangers, "Remember I have not always worked behind a desk."

"I'm sure Gavin didn't mean anything, sir," Nella says.

Bari looks at the computer screen, which Captain Zay notices, causing him to look back at it, which shows Zeke at the edge of an outdoor garage near the ocean, "So X Ranger is the first one to show up."

"W-We better go then, sir," Bari says.

Captain Zay looks at him, "Yes, but I will go with you this time."

"That's not necessary, sir," Nella says.

"It is, because I want to personally make sure you'll follow my order," Captain Zay says.

"Order?" Bari asks.

"If X Ranger or the Vector Rangers refuse to hand over their Morphers and Zords, then you will not hold back, not at all," Captain Zay tells them.

"Captain, you can't mean…" Nella starts.

"I do," Captain Zay interrupts. "If they resist, you will fight to destroy."

* * *

Zeke looks out at the ocean, before bringing in a deep breath and turns away toward the outdoor garage. He hears a couple footsteps, "I was waiting for you."

Zeke turns to see the three morphed Squad Rangers standing side by side.

"Ze… X Ranger," Red Squad Ranger starts. "You have to hand over your Morpher and Zords."

"I can't," Zeke says, as Pink and Green Squad Rangers look at each other.

"I… we can't accept that," Red Squad Ranger clenches a fist.

"Confiscate my Morpher, who gave you that order?" Zeke asks.

"That would be me," Zeke looks over to see Captain Zay approaching from the side. "So… you're X Ranger, or should I say, Zeke. I would say it's nice to meet you, but we both know that would be a lie."

"Yeah, it would…" Zeke looks to the side. "So that's how it is, huh? Fine…"

Suddenly Zeke holds up his XTrain Morpher and fires it at Captain Zay, before anyone else can act, when the blast hits the edge of Captain Zay's shoulder, causing a small disc-like device to been thrown off his shoulder, as his body shimmers and changes into a yellow and blue seahorse-like monster, with seahorse head-like shoulders and two safes on either sides of his chest.

The disc-like device falls onto the ground, burnt, as the Squad Rangers step away from the monster, Kampos, who grabs his shoulder.

Green Squad Ranger looks at the disc-like device on the ground, "What's that?"

"A holographic disguise, just like what Squirlox used," Zeke explains.

"But… how did you know?!" Kampos yells, releasing his shoulder.

"Simple, in your disguise, you said it was nice to meet me," Zeke starts. "But I have already met Captain Zay."

* * *

_Davus approaches his lab assistant, "Zeke, there's someone I want you to meet."_

_Zeke gets up and turns toward Davus, as Captain Zay enters the room._

"_This is Captain Zay, my liaison with the Space Police," Davus introduces._

"_Nice to meet you, sir," Zeke accepts a handshake from Captain Zay, who smiles._

"_The same," Captain Zay responds._

* * *

"That's what I get for not doing my homework," Kampos clenches a fist.

"But how were you able to disguise your voice so well?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

Kampos' right safe glows, as he speaks with Captain Zay's voice, "That is not so difficult, with the proper equipment."

"So you have a weapon that can disguise your voice," Red Squad Ranger says.

"That's not just it, I'm guessing," Zeke says. "You had a weapon that allows you to manipulate a person's body like a puppet."

"When you shoot at us earlier, that was him," Pink Squad Ranger realizes, with Zeke nodding his head.

"Well, aren't you the clever one," Kampos says.

"I just want to know one more thing," Red Squad Ranger starts. "What have you done with Captain Zay?!"

"Don't worry, he's fine, lock up somewhere in case I need some more information," Kampos explains.

"Why would you do any of this?" Pink Squad Ranger asks.

"Simple, whatever Chainlord has planned, I'm sure he's heading toward his endgame, so I want to earn his favor and becomes his newest General by getting rid of any Rangers who might interfere," Kampos explains.

"None of that will happen!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

Kampos holds up a small laser rifle, which resembles a seahorse head, "You won't stop me."

"We will!" Zeke takes a step in front of his friends. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Zeke holds up his XTrain Morpher, swings it around so the gold train is at the front and then holds it to the side, "Gold Ranger, On Track!"

Zeke morphs into Gold X Ranger.

The four Rangers stand side by side.

"You tried to turn us against each other and get us to destroy ourselves," Gold X Ranger says. "You won't get away with any of that!"

"Just try and stop me," Kampos says.

All four Rangers charge, blasting Kampos, before he uses his laser rifle to knock away Red Squad Ranger then knock away Pink Squad Ranger, and uses his laser rifle to block Gold X Ranger and Green Squad Ranger's kicks. Kampos then knocks away Red Squad Ranger's VS Morpher striker, forcing the Ranger into a spin, before Kampos fires his rifle at Gold X Ranger, who spins in the air to dodge it. Gold X Ranger and Green Squad Ranger then blast Kampos.

Pink Squad Ranger then swipes at him with her VS Morpher, which Kampos dodges before she grabs him by the left arm. Pink Squad Ranger pulls Kampos to the side, with Red Squad Ranger grabs onto him, and the two Rangers start to push him back. Kampos forces Pink Squad Ranger off his arm and then pushes Red Squad Ranger into a roll. Pink Squad Ranger then drops to a knee, grabs Kampos' leg and pulls him to the ground.

Red Squad Ranger jumps at Kampos, with the monster blocking an arm swipe, but Red Squad Ranger pushes away the arm and then back elbows him, with Kampos pushes him off. Then Pink Squad Ranger kicks Kampos, dodges a laser rifle strike, grabs and pushes aside the attacking arm and then delivers a couple quick jabs to Kampos' chest. Red Squad Ranger spins in front of her and kicks Kampos, followed by Pink Squad Ranger blasts Kampos a couple times.

Red Squad Ranger then pushes down Kampos' laser rifle, back elbows the monster, punches him and then kicks him in the chest. Red Squad Ranger then holds back a fist and launches the punch, but Kampos catches it with his free hand.

"Don't make me laugh," Kampos says.

"We're not laughing!" Pink Squad Ranger jump kicks Red Squad Ranger's elbow, forcing the punch forward, knocking Kampos back.

Kampos rolls away as Pink Squad Ranger falls onto the ground and gets back up as Green Squad Ranger and Gold X Ranger join their friends.

Kampos starts to return to his feet, "You think you have me? Guess again, Rangers!"

The four Rangers start to move forward but their bodies glow green for a moment and they stop.

"Oh no, not this…" Gold X Ranger realizes.

"That right," Kampos starts, as his left safe glows. "Why bother destroying you myself…"

"No, don't…" Gold X Ranger says, still unable to move.

Kampos holds out his arms and waves them, "When you can destroy yourselves!"

"No, stop!" Red Squad Ranger yells, as he aims his VS Morpher at Pink Squad Ranger, who aims her VS Morpher at him.

"Please, don't do this," Gold X Ranger says, as he aims his XTrain Morpher at Green Squad Ranger, who aims his VS Morpher at him.

"Farewell, Rangers," Kampos says.

Suddenly the Crimson Blaster is fired, blasting Kampos off his feet, with the Squad Rangers and Gold X Ranger falling down.

Then Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers flip through the air and land on opposite sides of Kampos. Blue Vector Ranger places his Zord on Kampos' right safe and Yellow Vector Ranger places her Zord on Kampos' left safe.

"_3-1-0! 9-3-0!"_

"You can't take those!" Kampos yells.

Blue and Yellow Vector Ranger spins away from the fallen monster, as she says, "Yes we can."

"We'll be taking these," Blue Vector Ranger says, as he holds up a mostly green microphone-like object and Yellow Vector Ranger holds up a mostly green quill-like object.

Gold X Ranger looks to the side to see Red Vector Ranger, in Silver Turbine Mode, approaching as he holds up the Crimson Blaster, "Look like we arrived just in time."

Gold X Ranger stands up next to Red Vector Ranger, "You saved our lives."

"Is that what friends are for… X Ranger?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

"Right," Yellow Vector Ranger adds.

"Right," Gold X Ranger says, as Red Vector Ranger reaches to behind the X Ranger, causing him to look over to his friend.

Red Vector Ranger holds up Tank Zord, "Now, it's time you get into the action."

Red Vector Ranger slides Tank Zord onto his VS Morpher.

"_Tank Zord!"_

"Right," Gold X Ranger switches around his XTrain Morpher, before holding the Morpher downward. "Rail Switch, Silver Ranger!"

Gold X Ranger fires his Morpher, shooting out the "V" symbol and a red card, as Red Vector Ranger fires his Morpher, shooting out the Tank Zord. The "V" symbol and red card hits Gold X Ranger, morphing him in a flash into Silver X Ranger, before the Tank Zord turns into three gold orbs and flies onto him, with the Gold Tank armor appearing.

"We'll leave the rest to you," Red Vector Ranger holds up his belt buckle.

Yellow and Blue Vector Ranger hold up their belt buckles and fire wires from them, before all three Vector Rangers swing away as the Squad Rangers start to get back up. Then Morph Zord flies over to the group.

"Morph Zord, perfect timing as always," Silver X Ranger says.

"I'll say," Red Squad Ranger grabs Morph Zord out of the air. "Let's go!"

He slides Morph Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

* * *

"Squad Rangers, unite!"

"Union Squad Ranger, ready!"

* * *

Union Squad Ranger looks slightly at Silver X Ranger, as all three Squad Rangers speak, "Ready to go?"

"Always," Silver X Ranger says, as he takes a step next to Union Squad Ranger, before Kampos returns to his feet. "You made me attack my friends, and try to get us to turn on each other. Now to end your subterfuge for good."

Silver X Ranger grabs his shoulder armor's handlebars as Union Squad Ranger aims the VS Morpher, with energy gathering on both.

"Union Final Blast!"

"Twin Cannons, Final Blast!"

Both attacks hit Kampos, who is consumed in a large explosion. Both of Kampos' damaged safes fall to the ground, as Silver X Ranger and the Squad Rangers return to normal.

Silver X Ranger looks over to Red Squad Ranger, when he hears something and looks to the side to see Madame Evillina approaching.

"Ah, X Ranger, I will look forward to what comes next," Evillina says, before her safe glows. "But first, to give our friend here a power boost."

Evillina shoots green orbs at the damaged safes, turns away and disappears in a blue ripple, as the damaged safes fly up, with green energy spreads, forming a giant Kampos.

"What did she mean by that?" Silver X Ranger wonders.

"I might not be able to deceive you anymore, but I can still crush you," Kampos says.

Silver X Ranger looks away from where Evillina was, looks up and then holds up Fire and Thunder XTrain Zords, before walking over to Pink and Green Squad Rangers, "Do you mind launching these for me?"

"Of course," Pink Squad Ranger says, as she takes Fire XTrain Zord.

"Right," Green Squad Ranger takes the Thunder XTrain Zord.

The two Squad Rangers slide the XTrain Zords onto their Morphers, turn the barrels and aims.

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

"Silver XTrain Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

* * *

"Zords combine!"

"Extreme Megazord Striker, ready!"

* * *

"Squad Megazord, ready!"

* * *

Squad Megazord starts firing from its cannon arm, as Extreme Megazord charges.

As small explosions go off, Kampos dodges a strike from the silver train arm, before he is punched and forced into a spin by the fire train arm. Kampos starts firing his laser rifle.

* * *

"Evasion maneuvers," Green Squad Ranger says.

* * *

Squad Megazord jumps to the side, as it fires blasts from its cannon arm, before rolling along the ground, while continuing firing.

* * *

"Rail Switch!" Silver X Ranger calls out.

* * *

"Blaster Mode!" Gold X Ranger calls out, as Extreme Megazord flips to the side, changing modes.

* * *

"Mine turn," Gold X Ranger says.

* * *

Extreme Megazord starts firing its gatling blaster.

Kampos spins to the side and continues to run to the side, hiding behind buildings as he goes, with the blaster fire missing, "You can't hit what you can't catch."

Kampos peeks behind a building and starts to fire his laser rifle, hitting both Megazords. Squad Megazord steps behind a building, which blocks laser fire, as Extreme Megazord does the same.

* * *

Gold X Ranger holds up Tank Zord, "This should even the odds." He then throws the Zord.

* * *

Red Squad Ranger catches Tank Zord, "Right, let's do this."

"Right," Pink and Green Squad Rangers pull out their VS Morphers, and then Pink Squad Ranger holds up Crane Zord and Green Squad Ranger holds up Cycle Zord.

Red Squad Ranger slides Tank Zord onto his Morpher.

"_Tank Zord!"_

* * *

"Tank Zord, launch!"

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

Pink Baton Zord, Red Cruiser Zord, and Green Blast Zord separates from Morph Zord, with Crane Zord, Tank Zord, and Cycle Zord taking their places.

"Squad Tank Megazord, ready!"

* * *

"A new combination won't save you!" Kampos starts firing his laser rifle again.

Explosions go off around Squad Tank Megazord, but it is unharmed. The cannon on its chest starts to glow before firing, blasting Kampos, who falls onto his back.

* * *

"Now it's time to end this," Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Squad Ranger aims his Morpher.

* * *

Squad Tank Megazord's eyes glow, as Extreme Megazord stands next to it, as energy starts to gather on both.

"Tri Finisher Blast!"

Kampos returns to his feet, "Wait, what?!"

"Laser Fire Barrage!"

As Extreme Megazord launches its attack, Squad Tank Megazord launches large energy blasts from its chest and head as well as stretches out the Crane Arm's boom and Cycle Arm's wheel, with all the attacks hitting Kampos.

Red electric surges around Kampos, "No, this isn't how it's supposed to end…"

Kampos falls down in a massive explosion, with both Megazords lowering their arms.

* * *

"Justice, preserved," Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

Back at the Junkyard, Bari exits from Hector's house to find Nella and Gavin, "Good news, Captain Zay is okay. He was locked up, but Sheriff Skyfire rescued him."

"That's a relief," Nella says.

"Yeah, and I gave my report on what happened today," Bari starts. "And about Davus."

"What did he say about me?" Gavin asks.

"While Captain Zay was surprised, he said he knew Davus too well to think he's aware of Chainlord's criminal record," Bari explains. "And he also believed you had no prior knowledge of their connection."

"That's… good," Gavin sighs, with Bari smiles.

"So, what's next?" Nella asks.

"Captain Zay said to return to business as usual…" Bari says, as he places a hand to his chin. "But I believe we need to talk with Zeke."

"You don't want to arrest him, do you?" Nella asks.

"No…" Bari removes his hand from the chin. "But I start to think… he might be right about working with the Vector Ranges."

* * *

Zeke is walking toward Xevious Labs and presses his ear, "Not how I planned for things to go, but it would seem everything is working out on its own."

"Glad to hear it, Zeke," A.I.'s voice says, as Zeke removes his finger. "So what next?"

"That is an excellent question," Zeke says, when small explosions go off next to him. He stops and turns to see several Skullvors charging toward him. "Skullvors!"

Zeke dodges under a Skullvor's weapon strike, grabs another Skullvor's weapon striking arm and holds it down, before he back kicks the first Skullvor. Zeke then flips the second Skullvor onto its back, followed by a jump spin kick, knocking down a third Skullvor.

Zeke holds up the XTrain Morpher, but a Skullvor's weapon strike knocks it out of his hand, with the Morpher flies through the air and lands on top of a potted plant.

Suddenly a Skullvor grabs Zeke's left arm, with Zeke then raises his right arm to snap his fingers, but another Skullvor grabs the arm before he could. The three spins around, as Zeke tries to pull himself free, before a third Skullvor kicks Zeke in the chest, causing him to stumble back a couple steps, with the first two Skullvors tightening their holds on him.

"So the time has finally come," Evillina approaches the group. "X Ranger."

"Evillina," Zeke says.

"That's Madame Evillina," she says, before holding out a hand, as a portal opens behind Zeke and the Skullvors. "Now take him."

The Skullvors start to pull on Zeke, forcing him backward as he struggles to break free, "Hey! No! Stop! Stop!" The Skullvors continue to pull him backward through the portal. "Let go! Stop! No!"

Zeke and the Skullvors disappear through the portal, as Evillina looks away before looking back to the portal, "Now the real fun can begin."

Evillina walks through the portal, which closes behind her.


	36. Heroes to the Rescue

In the Nether Mansion, Chainlord looks ahead, "What do we have here?"

Chainlord watches as Madame Evillina approaches him, with behind her is Zeke, who has his hands bound together by chains, with a couple Skullvors behind him.

"My new study subject, the X Ranger," Evillina explains, as she looks over to Zeke.

"Ah, X Ranger, or should I say, Zeke, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Chainlord says, causing Zeke to look up at him in surprise.

"You know who I am?" Zeke asks.

"I have, all of this time," Chainlord responds.

"Then why have you never done something about me?" Zeke asks.

"Why would I?" Chainlord starts. "After all, I know who the Squad Rangers are. I also know who the Vector Rangers, or that they have been keeping all of the weapons they've gathered at the city library."

On the other side of the entrance to the chamber, with the door slightly opened, Blizzsquid stands with his head toward the door, "Oh really." Blizzsquid then turns to leave.

"Then why takes me now?" Zeke asks Chainlord.

"Oh, this has been all me," Evillina stands in front of Zeke. "I can see your Ranger powers are in a constant state of fiction."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have stabilized my Ranger powers," Zeke tells her.

"Perhaps, but you possess conflicting yet compatible Ranger powers," Evillina starts. "Not to mention your teleporting powers, which is different then the one I grant our little group. I'm looking forward to taking a closer look at your DNA."

"Actually, Madame Evillina, I have an idea on how we could make this more interesting," Chainlord says.

Evillina looks over to Chainlord, who holds a hand to his chin.

* * *

"Heroes to the Rescue"

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin are walking up to the Xevious Labs.

"You sure about this?" Nella asks.

"You're the one who suggested we work with them," Bari tells her.

"I know, but once we do this, there is no going back," Nella responds.

"I know," Bari stops walking, causing Nella and Gavin to do the same. "But you're right, we have to work with the Vector Rangers, and Zeke is perfect to host a… meeting between us."

"It is very logical," Gavin starts. "Hopefully the Vector Rangers will not come to the conclusion that we're trying to trap them."

"Thanks, Gavin," Bari says, as Nella notices something behind him.

Nella then hurries over to a potted plant several feet behind Bari, who turns to her direction, before Nella pulls the XTrain Morpher out of the potted planet, "It's Zeke's Morpher."

"This is an odd place to hide a Morpher," Gavin says.

"I don't think he left it here on purpose," Nella says.

"I don't like this, let's spread out and have a look around," Bari says.

"Right," Nella and Gavin say together, before the three run off in opposite directions.

* * *

Inside Xevious Labs, Britt, Sonya, and Simon are walking through the halls.

"You sure about this?" Britt says.

"Whichever Zeke already knows who we are or not, we should tell him," Sonya says, before stopping and turns to face her friends. "I already felt awful upon learning who he really is, I don't like the ideas of any more secrets between friends."

"Fair point, but it's kinda odd that he doesn't answer when we call him," Britt says.

"Maybe he's busy with X Ranger business," Simon suggests.

"If only it's that simple," A.I.'s voice says, causing the three unmorphed Rangers to jump slightly.

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon enter Xevious Labs' unknown chamber.

"Wow, does everyone in this city have a secret room," Simon jokes.

"A.I., would Zeke mind you letting us in here?" Sonya asks.

"Given the situation, I don't think he would mind too much," A.I. says, before the second computer screen shows a video clip of Zeke being dragged through a portal by Skullvors, as Evillina watches.

"Zeke," Sonya says, as the unmorphed Rangers watch the screen which shows Evillina walking through the portal, followed by the portal disappears.

"Was he taken to the Nether Dimension?" Britt asks.

"I'm afraid so," A.I. says. "And the worst part…"

"There's something worse?" Simon interrupts.

"We have no way to follow," A.I. says.

* * *

At Hector's Junkyard, Bari and Nella enter through the gate to see Hector, wearing a t-shirt with a bowtie on it, walking toward them.

"Hector, have you seen Gavin?" Bari asks.

"He's inside," Hector says, without stopping, as he passes his friends.

"You're in a hurry?" Nella asks.

"Yeah, I'm going to see Janice at the library," Hector says, as he turns to face them, before removing the clip on bowtie. "You think the bowtie too much?"

"No, it's fine," Nella says, with a smile.

Hector nods, turns back and clips the bowtie back on as he walks through the gate.

Bari and Nella enter the house to find Gavin typing at the computer.

"You found something, Gavin?" Bari asks.

"I noticed some security cameras that aimed at the front entrance to Xevious Labs," Gavin starts. "So I asked the cameras what they saw, and they have an oddly friendly voice…"

"Gavin, what you got?" Bari asks.

"Well, this," Gavin presses a key, with the computer screen showing the video clip of Zeke dragged by the Skullvors into the portal, as Madame Evillina watches.

"Zeke was taken," Nella says.

"Gavin, is there any way to go to the Nether Dimension?" Bari asks.

"I don't possess the sufficient data to answer such a question," Gavin responds.

"Wait, the Fire Fight Zord took you through the Nehter Dimension," Nella says to Bari. "Could we use it?"

"Good idea," Bari says.

"That won't work, what happened with Fire Fight Zord was too situational, we won't be able to repeat it," Gavin explains.

"We can't just give up," Bari walks away a couple steps.

"Nobody said anything about giving up," Nella says.

"After all the trouble I gave him, there got to be something we can do," Bari says, as he holds his hands together.

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon are walking down a sidewalk.

"There has got to be something we can do," Sonya says.

"I never felt this powerless before," Simon adds.

"I have," Britt says, as he stops, with Sonya and Simon taking a couple steps before they also stop and turn to look at him. "When our parents disappeared."

"Right, there nothing we could've done then either," Simon says.

"No, not right, we can do something, I… just don't know what, yet," Sonya says.

"From what Blizzsquid said, our parents might still be alive…" Britt starts. "If we don't act fast enough, we might not be able to say the same for Zeke."

"Hey guys," the three friends turn to see Tabitha hurrying over to them. "On your way to the library?"

"Hey Tabitha, we, hum, kinda taking a personal day," Britt says.

"Is everything okay?" Tabitha asks.

"A friend of ours needs our help, but we just don't know how to help him," Sonya says.

"That's too bad, but if you want my opinion, sometimes the best way to help a friend is just being there for them," Tabitha says.

"If only it was that simple," Simon whispers.

"Did I miss something?" Tabitha asks.

"No, but thanks Tabitha," Britt says.

"Glad I was here for you," Tabitha smiles, before she starts to walk past her friends, when she notices something in the sky. "What's that?!"

Britt, Sonya, and Simon look up to see a large, holographic image of Chainlord appear over the city, "Attention, Vector Rangers, Squad Rangers!"

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin stand outside of Hector's house, looking up at the large image of Chainlord, as Bari starts to clench his fist.

"By now you should know we have X Ranger. He is our prisoner at the old factory at the northwest of Golden City. You have one hour to come and rescue him, or X Ranger's life will be forfeit!"

* * *

Britt, Sonya, Simon, and Tabitha watch as the image of Chainlord disappears.

"Oh no, I hope X Ranger's friends will be there for him…" Tabitha says.

"Don't worry, they will be…" Britt says.

* * *

Later, couple Skullvors are walking in pace outside a large factory building, when they hear a noise and turn to see the three Squad Rangers riding toward them on their Siren Cycles. The Skullvors start to fire at the Rangers, who continue to ride toward them, with explosions going off around them.

"It's the welcome committee," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Let's introduce ourselves," Red Squad Ranger says.

The Rangers start to fire from their Siren Cycles, creating small blasts around the Skullvors, as two are flipped off their feet.

Red Squad Ranger jumps off his Siren Cycle, kicking a Skullvor in the chest. He lands, then holds up his Sonic Baton in baton mode, and uses it to block a Skullvor's weapon. Red Squad Ranger kicks the Skullvor away, strikes down another Skullvor and then roundhouse kicks a third Skullvor.

Pink Squad Ranger rolls across the ground, holding her VS Morpher, leg sweeps a Skullvor, then blasts another Skullvor. Then a Skullvor strikes at her with its weapon, with Pink Squad Ranger spins onto her back and blasts the Skullvor with her Morpher. She then rolls back onto her feet, spin kicks a Skullvor and blasts another Skullvor, sending it flying backward.

Green Squad Ranger flips to the side, swipes at a Skullvor with his Sonic Baton in baton mode, and then blasts another Skullvor with his VS Morpher. A Skullvor then strikes at him with its weapon, knocking the Sonic Baton out of his hand, with Green Squad Ranger rolls to the side, blasts the Skullvor. He then performs a handstand while kicking another Skullvor, pushes himself into a flip, followed by blasting another Skullvor.

The three Squad Rangers regroup together.

"Look like we're done here," Red Squad Ranger says.

"I think they might disagree," Green Squad Ranger points ahead, as the Squad Rangers look ahead to see a bunch of Skullvors charging toward them.

"C'mon, we need to finish up here and move on," Red Squad Ranger says, before the three Squad Rangers charge ahead.

At the same time, on the building rooftop, the three Vector Rangers walk over to the roof's edge, looking over.

"Look like the Squad Rangers beat us to the punch," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"It's fine, let them draw everyone's attention, while we sneak in," Red Vector Ranger says.

Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers nod their heads, before the three run over to the roof access, opening the door and walking down the stairs.

* * *

The three Vector Rangers exit a doorway onto a second floor hall only to find couple Skullvors blasting them, with Yellow Vector Ranger rolls across the floor and behind a pillar, as the other Vector Rangers stand in the doorway, using the wall as a shield against the blaster fire.

"So much for sneaking in," Yellow Vector Ranger comments.

"They want something more flashy," Red Vector Ranger says, holding up his Grab Blade. "Then let's give them something flashy."

Red Vector Ranger rolls out of the doorway and fires his VS Morpher, blasting a Skullvor off its feet, before the three Vector Rangers charge ahead.

Red Vector Ranger blocks a Skullvor's weapon with his Grab Blade, as the other Vector Rangers run past them. Red Vector Ranger pulls the Skullvor pass him and strikes it in the back. He then spins around, striking at another Skullvor, before he blasts a third with his VS Morpher.

Yellow Vector Ranger slides past a couple Skullvors, stops and spins around to strike two of them with her Grab Blade. She then swings around her Grab Blade, blocks two Skullvors' weapon strikes, before she sidekicks one, followed by striking the second Skullvor.

Blue Vector Ranger rolls to the side, roundhouse kicks a Skullvor, then blasts another with his VS Morpher. He then uses his Morpher to block a Skullvor's weapon strike, which forces him back a couple steps to a pillar. Blue Vector Ranger then pushes one foot off the pillar, pushing the Skullvor forward, as he flips forward, followed by blasting the Skullvor, before he blasts two more charging Skullvors.

The three Vector Rangers regroup together.

"Safe to say they know we're here," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"Then let don't keep them waiting," Red Vector Ranger says, with his friends nodding their heads, before all three hurry down the hallway.

* * *

In the factory's center facility, Madame Evillina is approaching Chainlord, who is seated in a chair, next to Zeke, who is against a pillar and has his hands tied behind his back.

"Sounds like your friends are coming to your rescue," Chainlord says to Zeke. "I'm curious about which team will arrive here first. What about you?"

Zeke looks away from Chainlord.

"Got nothing to say?" Chainlord asks Zeke, before he notices Evillina several steps away, looking at her hand. "Anything on your mind, Madame Evillina?"

Evillina looks over to Chainlord, "I'm just wondering… you never showed an interest in the Rangers before. But then you approved Kampos' attempt to turn them against each other, and now this? Did Bomblast's destruction change how you feel about the Rangers?"

"Interesting question," Chainlord holds a hand to his chin. "But no, Bomblast's untimely demise didn't change anything. As for my stance on the Rangers…"

Chainlord looks up at Zeke, who shares his glance, "Let just say, they have served their purpose."

Zeke looks away.

* * *

In a first floor hallway, a Skullvor is blasted through a doorway, with the three Squad Rangers entering after it.

"Here's an entrance," Red Squad Ranger says. "Hopefully Zeke isn't too far."

"If I demorph, I could use my super hearing to find Zeke faster," Pink Squad Ranger suggests.

"It will also be faster if I use my super speed or Green Ranger communicates with the security cameras, but it's too risky to demorph in this situation," Red Squad Ranger says, before he starts to lead his friends down the hall. "We just have to hurry."

* * *

Chainlord and Zeke are alone in the center facility, as the sound of combat is heard nearby.

"Look like company's here," Chainlord says.

A Skullvor is thrown through a doorway on the other side of the room, before the three Squad Rangers exit through the doorway and see Chainlord and Zeke. At the same time, the Vector Rangers arrive at the edge of the balcony above them, looking down at Chainlord and Zeke.

"Well, will you look here, they both arrive at the same time," Chainlord says.

"Alright, Chainlord, we came for our friend," both Red Rangers say at the same time.

"Look at this, Red Rangers in stereo," Chainlord jokes.

"No, guys, it's a trap!" Zeke yells.

"Too late."

The Vector Rangers turn around to see Evillina behind them, before she turns hers right hand into a large blade and swings it, hitting all three Vector Rangers, knocking them off the balcony, with them falling onto the ground a couple feet in front of the Squad Rangers.

Evillina jumps off the balcony and upon landing, swings her arm blade, forcing Pink and Green Squad Rangers to spin away.

"C'mon, she can't beat all six of us!" Red Squad Ranger starts firing his VS Morpher.

Evillina blocks the blasts with her arm blade, "Let's test that hypothesis."

Evillina fires blasts from her normal hand, blasting Red Squad Ranger. Yellow Vector Ranger flips over Evillina's head, then uses her Grab Blade to grab Evillina's arm blade arm and pulls on it, but Evillina pulls back before striking at Yellow Vector Ranger. Red and Blue Vector Rangers charge ahead and kick at Evillina, knocking her back a couple steps.

Evillina then holds up her arm blade, blocking Sonic Baton strikes from Pink and Green Squad Rangers, before pushing their weapons up and strikes at them with her arm blade and then fires blasts from her arm, blasting the three Vector Rangers.

Evillina strikes at Red Squad Ranger, as Chainlord watches, with Zeke struggling to break free, but is unable to do so.

The three Squad Rangers are knocked to the side, before they get up, and with the Vector Rangers on the other side of the room, all six fire their VS Morphers at Evillina, who blocks the attacks with her arm blade, with the forces of the attacks forced her to slide back across the floor.

"This has been immense amusement," Chainlord starts, as he raises his cane. "But it's about time we reach what we all here for."

Chainlord taps his cane against his shoulder, before launching a series of circular saws off his shoulders, which fires at the two sets of Rangers. As the Rangers start to spin around, the circular saws spin back to them, striking them again, causing their bodies to glow their respective colors.

Three hats fly into the air, before they descend back to the ground, as the six unmorphed Rangers had fallen on the ground. One by one, each of the unmorphed Rangers look up, seeing each other.

"No…" Zeke whispers.

"The secret is out," Chainlord says.

The unmorphed Rangers return to their feet, looking at the other group, in disbelief.

"All this time…" Bari starts. "It was you…"

"We could say the same…" Sonya adds.

Britt looks at Evillina, then back at Chainlord and Zeke, before he picks up his hat, "We don't have time for this."

Sonya and Simon pick up their hats, with Sonya adding, "Right."

"We still got work to do," Simon says, as the three unmorphed Vector Rangers put their hats back on.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Britt calls out.

They slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers.

"_Red Jet Zord! 0-1-0!"_

They aim their Morphers ahead, "Vector, Take Flight!"

Britt morphs into Red Vector Ranger, Sonya morphs into Yellow Vector Ranger, and Simon morphs into Blue Vector Ranger.

Red Vector Ranger throws his cape back, "We'll take all of your weapons, and our friend back!"

Chainlord slightly nods his head.

"You're not taking anything," Evillina says, holding up her arm blade. "I will turn the X Ranger into the perfect experiment, and perhaps I will use what left of you three."

The Vector Rangers turn around to face her, as Red Vector Ranger says, "That's not gonna happen, Madame Creeplina."

The Vector Rangers charge, before Red Vector Ranger flips over Evillina's arm blade strike, with Blue Vector Ranger grabs the arm blade and Yellow Vector Ranger kicks her in the abdomen. Evillina pulls her arm blade free from Blue Vector Ranger, striking at him, before she blasts the other two Vector Rangers from her regular hand.

Bari looks aside slightly, "All this time, we were fighting our friends…"

"Bari…" Nella starts.

"Look," Gavin interrupts, as he sees Morph Zord fly down to them.

"I guess Morph Zord wants to help Zeke too," Nella says, as Morph Zord floats in front of them and nods slightly. "Bari?"

"Right," Bari grabs Morph Zord.

Evillina spins away and then fires blasts from her hand, with Red and Blue Vector Rangers holding up their Grab Blades, trying to block the attacks, as a small explosion goes off. Then Yellow Vector Ranger jumps forward, rolls across the floor and then kicks Evillina, followed by Red and Blue Vector Ranger flips through the air and jump kicks Evillina, who tries to block with her arm blade but is knocked back.

"They're not doing too bad," Chainlord comments.

"Chainlord!" all three Squad Rangers call out, as Union Squad Ranger jumps toward Chainlord with a VS Morpher.

Chainlord taps his cane against his shoulder, causing a circular saw to fly out, just as Union Squad Ranger removes Morph Zord from the VS Morpher, turning back into three Squad Rangers, with Red Squad Ranger getting hit by the saw, and knocked onto the floor, as Pink and Green Squad Rangers land and motion over to Zeke.

Pink Squad Ranger pulls on the ropes tied Zeke's hands togehter, breaking them, before the two Rangers help Zeke away from the pillar.

"A distraction tactic, not too bad," Chainlord says.

Evillina then noticed the three Squad Rangers and Zeke hurrying through a nearby exit, "What?! No, you can't escape! I won't allow it!"

Evillina holds out her regular hand, causing a portal to appear before coming out of it is a black Chimeran, which has one safe on its left shoulder, another on its right arm, a third on its left thigh, and a fourth on its right leg.

"I've seen enough," Chainlord starts to get up.

"Another Chimeran?!" Yellow Vector Ranger realizes.

"As if the first one wasn't difficult enough," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"We are much stronger than the last time," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Fools, this Chimeran is my most powerful creation," Evillina says.

"Then you shouldn't need any additional assistance," Chainlord says, as his safe glows and he holds out his hands.

Suddenly, Evillina's blade arm returns to normal, as her safe opens and a scalpel-like object flies out, while the syringe-like and binocular-like devices fly pass and all of the Chimeran's safes open, with a toy train-like, dragon head-like, hammer-like, and traffic signal-like objects flying out, and all of them flying into Chainlord's arms.

"Chainlord just summon the weapons from their safes…?" Yellow Vector Ranger comments.

"Chainlord, why?" Evillina asks.

"Let's just say…" Chainlord turns to the side, as a portal opens in front of him. "The Rangers not the only ones who had served their purposes. See you soon."

Chainlord walks through the portal, which closes behind him, as Evilina watches, "Chainlord, no!"

Evillina and Chimeran are blasted, as the Vector Rangers are backing away to the exit, firing their VS Morphers.

"And that be our cue," Blue Vector Ranger says.

* * *

The Vector Rangers exit the factory building to find the Squad Rangers standing, with their backs to them, in front of Zeke.

"Zeke, are you okay?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Zeke responds.

"Did you know?" Red Squad Ranger asks, as Pink and Green Squad Rangers turn.

"No…" Blue Vector Ranger answers.

"Did you know?" Red Vector Ranger asks.

Red Squad Ranger turns to face them, "Of course not!"

"Yeah, otherwise you would have banged down the doors at the library to arrest us," Red Vector Ranger says.

"You have been using stolen Morphers and Zords!" Red Squad Ranger takes a step forward.

"Not that again," Red Vector Ranger says.

"We don't have time for this," Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"She's right," Pink Squad Ranger stands in front of the two Red Rangers. "We have bigger worries."

Blue Vector Ranger looks over his shoulder, "Speaking of which."

The Rangers look back at the factory, as Evillina and Chimeran are exiting the factory, "I will not let this go. You all will be my guinea pigs, I will show my genius to Chainlord!"

"None of that will happen, today or ever," Red Squad Ranger says, as the Rangers line up together.

"Finally, something we can agree on," Red Vector Ranger says.

Pink Squad Ranger hands the XTrain Morpher to Zeke, "Here, you might need this."

"Thanks," Zeke says, before taking a step forward. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Zeke spins around the XTrain Morpher, so the silver train is at the front, before aiming it at the side, "Silver Ranger, On Track!"

Zeke morphs into Silver X Ranger.

All seven Rangers stand side by side.

"We'll bring an end to your experiments," Red Squad Ranger says.

"What he said," Red Vector Ranger says, before he slides Turbine Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the dial.

"_Turbine Zord! 1-1-1!"_

Red Squad Ranger turns his VS Morpher's barrel, which has Tank Zord, "_Tank Zord!"_

Red Squad Ranger fires his VS Morpher.

* * *

"Gold Tank Mode, ready!"

"Silver Turbine Mode, ready!"

* * *

Pink Squad Ranger aims her VS Morpher, which has Cycle Zord attached, Red Squad Ranger aims a massive version of Crane Zord's boom, Green Squad Ranger aim his VS Morpher, which has Cyclone Zord attached, Silver X Ranger readies Gold Tank Mode's cannons, Blue Vector Ranger aims the Aqua Buster, Red Vector Ranger aims the Crimson Blaster, and Yellow Vector Ranger aims the Light Bow, as energy gathers on all of them.

"Squad Finisher!"

"Twin Cannons, Final Blast!"

"Aqua Burst!"

"Crimson Blast!"

"Light Arrow Blast!"

"You think this will scare me!" Evillina says, as energy gathers on the palm of her hands and Chimeran's eyes glow.

Each of the Rangers launch their attacks.

"You're wrong!" Evillina yells, as she launches blasts from her palms, as the Rangers' attacks reach her, creating a massive explosion that engulfs her and Chimeran.

The Rangers start to relax their positions as the flames from the explosion fades, revealing Chimeran and Evillina lying on the ground.

Slowly, Evillina starts to move, seemingly unable to get up, "Not bad… I got to say… wish I could measure the power behind your combined attacks… Oh well…" Evillina grabs the safe on her back, pulling on it, as black electric surges around the safe.

Evillina gets up onto her knees, with her safe in hands, "I guess I just have to do with one more experiment…" She then, while remaining on her knees, moves over to the collapsed Chimeran. "Adding my gold safe… to a pre-created Chimeran…"

Evillina places the safe onto Chimeran, as black electric surges around it, with the Rangers watching.

"What's she doing?!" Red Squad Ranger asks.

"Transplanting her safe to the Chimeran?" Silver X Ranger adds.

"This is my masterpiece…" Evillina returns to her feet, before blue electric surge around her body. "I just wish I can see the results…"

Evillina falls back to her knees and then falls down, consumed in a large explosion.

As the explosion fades, Chimeran's body glows and starts to grow.

"You gotta be kidding me," Red Vector Ranger says, before the Vector Rangers and Silver X Ranger removes their belt buckles and fires off wires, with the Squad Rangers turning around.

Chimeran grows to giant size, as the seven Rangers jump a long distance away and land on a bridge.

"We need to hurry before he destroys the city…" Red Squad Ranger takes a step forward before he stops moving and drops a knee.

"Red Ranger!" Green Squad Ranger calls out, as he and Pink Squad Ranger each take a side.

"You must be hurt from Chainlord's attack," Pink Squad Ranger realizes.

"We can handle the Chimeran, but… you still have our Zord…" Yellow Vector Ranger uncomfortably says, as Silver X Ranger and Red Vector Ranger had returned to normal. "We kinda need it…"

"...Right…" Green Squad Ranger removes Cyclone Zord from his VS Morpher and hands it to her.

"Hum, thanks," Yellow Vector Ranger takes Cyclone Zord.

"Yeah, this won't be too awkward," Red Vector Ranger turns the dial on the back of Crimson Blaster, aims it, and fires.

Pink Squad Ranger turns her VS Morpher's barrel, which has Thunder XTrain Zord, and Green Squad Ranger turns his VS Morpher's barrel, which has Fire XTrain Zord, before they both aim them and fire.

* * *

"Zords, launch!"

* * *

"Sorry about giving them back Cyclone Zord," Green Squad Ranger helps Red Squad Ranger to his feet.

"No, they are up against a Chimeran, they'll need all the advantage they can get," Red Squad Ranger says.

"But about who they really are," Pink Squad Ranger says.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to deal with that…" Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

Crimson Zord stands in front Extreme Megazord Striker Mode and Vector Turbine Megazord, as all three are ready.

* * *

"Alright, Crimson Zord, take the lead," Red Vector Ranger instructs.

* * *

Crimson Zord and Chimeran charge at each other, before Crimson Zord blocks a shoulder charge and punches Chimeran twice in the chest. Chimeran shoots a couple energy bolts from its eyes, blasting Crimson Zord. After stumbling back a couple steps, Crimson Zord shoves ahead two fists, punching Chimeran in the chest.

Couple feet behind Crimson Zord, Extreme Megazord raises its silver train arm and Vector Turbine Megazord raises its fire fight arm.

Chimeran stumbles back, looks ahead, and then starts running to the side.

The Squad Rangers are watching Chimeran running away, with Red Squad Ranger calling out, "You not getting away that easy!"

The Squad Rangers blast at Chimeran with their VS Morphers, causing Chimeran to stop and turn at them, as it crosses its claws and fires a massive blast, creating an explosion at the Squad Rangers, knocking them back. Then Vector Turbine Megazord walks over to the other side of the bridge, holds up its Light Zord arm, which holds up five red cards and sends them at Chimeran, with the Squad Rangers watching, before raising its fire fight arm, shoots blasts from it. The cards and blasts hit Chimeran, as Extreme Megazord walks over to the monster.

Extreme Megazord strikes ahead with its silver train arm, as sparks go off, striking Chimeran, followed by kicking with its thunder train leg, knocking Chimeran backward onto its back.

Chimeran returns to its feet, as Vector Turbine Megazord stands next to Extreme Megazord, and the Crimson Blaster floats down in front of Vector Turbine Megazord.

* * *

"Full power!" the four Rangers call out from their cockpits.

* * *

A large blast shoots out of Crimson Blast, blasting Chimeran.

* * *

"Let's end this science project, Zeke," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"I'm with you," Silver X Ranger says.

* * *

Extreme Megazord flips to the side, switching modes, "Extreme Megazord, Blaster Mode!"

* * *

Gold X Ranger aims his X Baton ahead, "Laser Fire Barrage!"

* * *

Extreme Megazord's eyes glow, follows by the gatling blasters on its head starting to fire either laser blasts or electric, then the cannon starts to firing gatling blasts, as well as fire or lightning blasts from the Megazord's knees.

The attack hits Chimeran.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Vector Turbine Megazord in flight mode shoots chains out of its Light Zord arm and a water stream from its fire fight arm, as well as blasts from it's Morph Zord's nose.

The attacks form a water sphere around Chimeran, with chains circling that, and the blasts forming a track.

Vector Turbine Megazord returns to its normal mode and moves ahead.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger aims his VS Morpher.

* * *

"Turbine Kick!" Vector Turbine Megazord lies back down, bringing its legs together, with the front of Morph Zord appears out glowing energy around the legs, and Vector Turbine Megazord starts to spin rapidly.

Vector Megazord kicks through Chimeran, who is consumed in a large explosion.

Vector Turbine Megazord lands, with the explosion dies down, as Extreme Megazord, Vector Turbine Megazord, and Crimson Zord lower their arms.

* * *

"Victory... claimed," Red Vector Ranger looks at his VS Morpher.

* * *

The Squad Rangers take a couple steps forward, as they watch the Zords fly away.

* * *

"Both teams were able to come to grips about me keeping secrets from them…" Gold X Ranger says to himself. "Now… will they be able to do the same, for each other…"

* * *

The Squad Rangers continue to watch as the Zords fly away.

* * *

At the Golden City Library, Janice is dusting the table, as Hector is sweeping a broom and Tabitha is stacking books on a shelf.

"Thanks again for helping cleaning up, Hector," Janice says, as she approaches him.

"Don't mention, running a junkyard I understand how important it is to keep things nice and clean," Hector stops sweeping as he looks at her.

"Right, right," Janice smiles and nods her head, before the front entrance to the library opens, and she turns to the entrance. "Welcome to the Golden City Library…"

Blizzsquid walks into the library, "Thanks, I hope you don't mind I forgot my library card."

Tabitha backs up to Janice, as all the three backs up, away from Blizzsquid.

Blizzsquid takes a couple steps into the library, before looking up at the stairs. He starts to walk over to them, when Hector swings the broom, upside down, at him, but Blizzsquid, without looking at his direction, grabs the broom and effortless snaps it in half, as he looks at Hector, "Don't test me."

Hector backs up back to Janice and Tabitha, as Blizzsquid walks up the stairs.

On the second floor, Blizzsquid walks into the backroom, looking around, "Mmhmm, yeah this floor doesn't appear to be long enough to match the outside."

* * *

In the secret lab, the entrance starts to become covered in ice, before shattering.

Blizzsquid enters the room, seeing the shelves containing all the weapons, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Blizzsquid starts laughing.


	37. Frozen in the Moment

Britt, Sonya, and Simon enter the Golden City Library to see Hector standing in front of the counter, trying to place the two pieces of the broom together, with Tabitha standing next to him, and Janice further back with a smartphone to her head.

"What happened?" Sonya asks.

"Some nasty monster shows up," Tabitha answers.

"A monster?" Britt responds.

"Yeah, he's like white and blue with a large hat and tentacles hanging from it," Tabitha explains.

Janice approaches the group while pocketing her smartphone, "Unfortunately the police are too short handed to be able to respond to every monster call."

"Is everyone okay?" Sonya walks up to Janice.

"We're fine, dear," Janice quickly answers, placing her hands reassuringly on Sonya's arms. "He just went upstairs. There was some loud noise, but then he left."

Britt and Simon look at each other for a moment.

"I'm just about to go upstairs to assert the damages," Janice says.

"Don't worry about it, Janice, we'll handle it," Simon quickly says.

"Simon's right, it's the least we can do," Britt adds, before he and Simon start toward the stairs.

"Just take it easy, Aunt Janice," Sonya says, as Janice nods, before Sonya looks to Tabitha. "Look after her."

"Of course," Tabitha says.

Sonya then follows her friends up the stairs.

* * *

Britt, Sonya, and Simon enter the secret lab, with the door missing and clunks of ice lying on the ground.

Simon picks up a clunk of ice, "Safe to say that Blizzsquid was here."

"Not only that…" Britt takes a couple steps forward, seeing all the shelves are empty. "He left… with all of the weapons…"

* * *

In the Nether Mansion, Chainlord walks away from his normal position, holding a tablet-like device, "Finally, everything is coming into place, and soon you will be mine…"

Chainlord looks at the tablet-like device which shows a city map with a large red circle around one building, "The Omega Drive."

* * *

"Frozen in the Moment"

* * *

At the Xevious Labs' unknown chamber, Zeke gets up from his chair, holding the XTrain Morpher, "My Ranger powers are stabilized, and according to these numbers, my theory about one problem seems sound. Which means this is the moment of truth. Telling both teams about the Omega Drive and bringing them together…"

Zeke starts to turn toward the exit.

"Zeke, there might be a problem that requires your attention," A.I. says, with Zeke stopping and turning back to the computer.

"What problem?" Zeke asks.

"We detected a large power surge at a building complex in the western part of the city," A.I. says.

"What kind of power source?" Zeke asks.

"I can't discern the type of energy emitting," A.I. starts. "But I took the liberty of investigating who owns the complex. There's a long list of different companies holding ownership, but they all seem to be dummy corporations to hide the true ownership."

"And that would be…?"

"Xevious Labs, Zeke," A.I. responds. "Davus owns the complex."

"Adding to the list of secrets he kept from me," Zeke comments, as he sits back down. "Could it be the Omega Drive…?"

"That is a possibility," A.I. adds.

"But why would there's a power surge now, after all this time…?" Zeke wonders.

* * *

At Hector's Junkyard, Bari, Nella, and Gavin are standing in a circle.

"I still found it hard to believe, Britt, Sonya, and Simon…" Nella starts, with her arms crossed. "They're the Vector Rangers, all this time."

"They each had a parent disappear in a share lab accident, correct?" Gavin asks.

"That's right," Nella responds. "Why?"

"It could speak to their motivation," Gavin speculates.

"You might be right about that… I remember Blue, I mean Simon, said something to me in the Nether Dimension…" Nella starts.

"What difference does it make!" Bari interrupts, causing Nella to uncross her arms. "The moment they refused to comply with our instructions… they broke the law…"

"It's not that simple, Bari…" Nella starts, before she notices Bari's closed fist is shaking.

Gavin looks down for a moment before looking back up, "What did Captain Zay say about them?"

"I hadn't told him…" Bari turns away from his friends, taking a couple steps from them.

"I thought you gave him your report on Madame Evillina's destruction?" Gavin questions.

"I did, and I told him that the Vector Ranges assisted us, but didn't say we learned who they are," Bari responds.

"Why?" Nella asks.

Bari turns back around, "Because honestly, I don't know what to do. It might sound ridiculous, but during most of this time, I never thought about who the Vector Rangers might be under their helmets. To me, they were just some faceless people who were getting in our way."

"You thought the Vector Rangers were faceless?" Gavin asks.

Nella places a hand on Gavin's shoulder, "It's just a figure of speech, Gavin."

"Right," Gavin responds, as Nella removes her hand. "These figures of speech are more complicated than I thought."

Bari smiles slightly, as the gates open and Zeke enters, causing Bari to turn to face him.

"Good, you all are here," Zeke says.

"What's going on?" Nella asks, as she and Gavin approach.

"Nothing's good," Zeke responds.

* * *

Shortly later, Zeke, Bari, Nella, and Gavin are still standing together at the junkyard.

"The Omega Drive?" Bari asks.

"I have never heard about something like that," Gavin adds.

"What is it?" Nella asks.

"Unfortunately, its name is all I know about it," Zeke answers.

"And it's located at this building complex?" Bari asks.

"I believed so, I can't imagine what else the power surge could be affiliated with," Zeke starts. "But I don't know why there would be an energy signal of any type now, after all of this time."

"What's matter is Chainlord after this, and nothing good could transpire if he gets his hands on it," Bari says.

"Agreed," Zeke adds.

"Okay, let's moved out then," Bari says to Nella and Gavin, who nod their heads.

"Right, I'll meet you there," Zeke starts to motion toward the gates.

"Meet us there? Where are you going?" Nella asks.

Zeke stops and turns to his friends, "There's something I must do first."

"You're gonna recruit the Vector Rangers too, are you?" Bari asks.

"We need all the help we can get," Zeke says, with Bari silently nodding his head.

Zeke nods his head and turns through the gate.

* * *

Red Jet Zord, Yellow Copter Zord, and Blue Plane Zord fly through the air.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is the best way to find Blizzsquid," Yellow Vector Ranger says, inside her cockpit.

* * *

"What choice do we have? Blizzsquid trashed the computer and scanner," Red Vector Ranger says. "We have to search for him the old way, and besides, how difficult would it be to find a large monster with a hat?"

* * *

"Still, what are the odds we will be able to spy him anywhere in the city?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

* * *

"Hum, guys, are you seeing this," Blue Vector Ranger says, as he looks over to the side.

* * *

Yellow Vector Ranger looks around, "See what…?" She looks ahead. "Oh… well, that's different."

* * *

A large "X" made out of smoke floats over a skyscraper.

* * *

The three Vector Rangers flip through the air and land on a rooftop, with Zeke several feet away from them.

"We really need to trademark this trick," Blue Vector Ranger points up.

"Sorry, but you weren't answering your phones," Zeke says.

"Yeah, well, we're in a hurry," Red Vector Ranger looks away for a moment. "Blizzsquid attacked the library."

"What?! Was anyone…?" Zeke responds.

"No one was hurt, but he stole all of the weapons we had collected, and trashed our scanning equipment so we can't track him," Yellow Vector Ranger explains.

"I might be able to help with that," Zeke says, before pressing a finger to his ear. "A.I…. you heard all that? Good, start tracking for the weapons' signals."

"Thanks for the help," Blue Vector Ranger says, as Zeke removes his finger.

"Don't mention it, besides we already have enough problems without the need for Blizzsquid to add to it," Zeke says.

"Problems? So I guess you didn't contact us just to hang out?" Red Vector Ranger says.

"Yeah, Chainlord is after something Davus created, called the Omega Drive," Zeke starts. "I don't know what it is, or what it can do, but I do know he can't be allowed to find it… and I now know where it can be found."

"Omega Drive…" Yellow Vector Ranger says.

"Wait a minute…" Red Vector Ranger starts.

* * *

_A large floating screen appears in front of the podium, showing Davus, "I am Davus, and if you're here, then you must've followed the trail to the Crimson Blaster. The Crimson Blaster is tremendously powerful… But I warn you, if you remove it from here, then you could risk unleashing a power beyond your contemplative."_

* * *

"Could Davus be talking about the Omega Drive?" Red Vector Ranger says.

"It's a possibility, I also know that Blizzsquid is after the Omega Drive, and that might be why he stole all of the weapons from you," Zeke suggests, before he places a finger back to his ear. "A.I.? Yes, okay, got it." He removes the finger and faces his fiends. "A.I. detected a long number of weapons at an old house deep in the forest."

"An old house?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"I remember hearing about that place when I was a kid, it was supposedly haunted," Blue Vector Ranger says.

"A haunted house? Sound like the perfect place for a creep like Blizzsquid to hide out at," Red Vector Ranger says. "Listen, Zeke, I knows you want our help in stopping Chainlord…"

"It's okay, I understand, besides Blizzsquid needs to be stopped too," Zeke says. "I already got Bari and the others to help. So join up with us once you're done."

"You bet," Red Vector Ranger says, before nodding his head. "Good luck."

"You too, my friends," Zeke nods his head.

* * *

Bari, Nella, and Gavin walk onto a large courtyard, with a large "U" shaped building surrounding them.

Gavin notices Bari looks back and forth, "Are you okay, Bari?"

"No, I'm just… uneasy…" Bari says. "If what Zeke said is right, your uncle went through a lot of trouble to hide this Omega Drive, I'm just expecting trouble."

Nella pulls the tip of one of her ears from out of her headband, "I'm hearing footsteps…"

"Where?" Bari asks.

"_Intruder Detected! Activated Hologram Defense System!"_

Bari, Nella, and Gavin look around, before several feet in front of them appear holographic images that take shape as Skullvors. The Skullvors then charge.

"What is this?!" Bari dodges a Skullvor's arm swipe, before catching another Skullvor's arm, side kicks a third and then flips the second Skullvor.

Gavin rolls under a Skullvor's weapon strike, before he trips a Skullvor, and then stands up, "It's appeared to be a defense system using hard light holograms with the Skullvors as the model." Gavin then performs a roundhouse kick.

Nella jump kicks a Skullvor, spins under a weapon strike, and back elbows another Skullvor, "That much is obvious. But we need to shut this down." Nella turns to see three more Skullvors materializing, before looking over her shoulder, "And fast."

Bari flips a Skullvor onto its back, "Right, Gavin, find the computer doing this." Bari charges at a Skullvor.

Gavin grabs a Skullvor's arm, jump kicks another Skullvor, and then spins the first Skullvor onto its back, "But I have no idea where to even find the computer system for something on this scale."

Nella kicks a Skullvor, before looking to the side, "Wait a minute…" She pulls her headband off. "I knew it, there's a low humming, I think since the holograms start to appear… coming from beneath us."

Gavin spins around, knocking down a Skullvor, "That's it, that's how the holograms keep on appearing here, in such an open space. The entire area is a computer network!"

Gavin quickly places a hand on the ground, as green energy lines run through the ground from his hand.

"_Attempted Hacking Detected! Activated Hacking Countermeasures!"_

Gavin stands up, as Bari and Nella regroup around him.

"What's going on?!" Bari asks.

"The computer network has more advanced security measures than I realized," Gavin realizes.

"What kind of countermeasures could there be?" Nella asks.

Suddenly, tens Skullvors materializes, followed by ten more, and then ten more, and continues, as the three unmorphed Squad Rangers watch on.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Bari starts. "After fighting real ones for so long, we are gonna be destroyed by fake Skullvors!"

* * *

The Vector Rangers arrive at a small house in the forest.

"Yep, this doesn't look like a witch lives here at all," Blue Vector Ranger jokes.

"C'mon, let's be ready for anything," Red Vector Ranger says, with his friends nodding their heads.

The three start to walk forward.

* * *

The Vector Rangers walk through the house's foyer, looking around.

"Not what I was expecting," Blue Vector Ranger looks around.

"What were you expecting?" Yellow Vector Ranger looks to her friend.

"I don't know, more ice," Blue Vector Ranger shrugs his shoulders.

"Would these do?"

Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers turn a corner to find Red Vector Ranger standing in front of three ice pillars.

"What are those?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks, walking closer to the first ice pillar.

"You got me," Red Vector Ranger responds.

Yellow Vector Ranger wipes the surface of the first ice pillar and looks in closer, seeing a familiar face, "Mom?"

"What?" Blue Vector Ranger reacts.

"It's my mom," Yellow Vector Ranger looks over her shoulder at her friend, before looking back ahead. "My mom is trapped in this thing."

As Red Vector Rangers look around the first ice pillar, Blue Vector Ranger takes a step closer, "Are all our parents trapped in them?"

"They have to be," Yellow Vector Ranger looks back to Blue Vector Ranger.

"Then who's in that one?" Red Vector Ranger asks, causing his friends to look past the first ice pillar and see a fourth in the back.

* * *

Back at the building complex, a Skullvor is knocked down onto its back, before vanishing, with Nella looking ahead to see a couple more Skullvors materializing and then charges ahead.

"This is no good," Nella performs a roundhouse kick, knocking down two Skullvors. "They will just keep on coming."

Bari flips a Skullvor onto its back, before snapping his fingers, "Then we just have to speed ahead."

Bari then moves around at superspeed, back and forth, knocking down several Skullvors, before coming to a stop between Nella and Gavin, as they stand side by side.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Bari calls out.

They slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers, "_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

They turn the barrels and aim above, "Squad, On Patrol!"

Bari morphs into Red Squad Ranger, Nella morphs into Pink Squad Ranger, and Gavin morphs into Green Squad Ranger.

"Let's not waste any more time," Red Squad Ranger says, before he and his friends charge ahead.

The Squad Rangers fire their VS Morphers, blasting a couple of the Skullvors off their feet. Pink Squad Ranger jump kicks a Skullvor, Green Squad Ranger rolls pass a Skullvor then back kicks it, and Red Squad Ranger spins, back elbow a Skullvor.

Green Squad Ranger opens a door and waves his friends over. Pink and Red Squad Rangers blast at a couple Skullvors behind them, as they run over to the door, with Red Squad Ranger side kicks a Skullvor.

As his friends reach him, Green Squad Ranger goes through the door, followed by Pink Squad Ranger, and then Red Squad Ranger, who stops at the doorway to blast another Skullvor, before joining his friends.

* * *

"Another prisoner?" Blue Vector Ranger asks, looking at the fourth ice pillar.

"So it wasn't just our parents…" Yellow Vector Ranger realizes.

"It's not gonna be anyone else," Red Vector Ranger holds up his VS Morpher. "They all will be free today."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Blizzsquid says, as he steps out into the foyer, grabbing the Rangers' attention.

"Blizzsquid!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

"Oh, by the way, I wouldn't blast them," Blizzsquid warns. "Unless you want an extremely short family reunion."

Red Vector Ranger looks at his VS Morpher and holds it down, "So, all of this has been about the Omega Drive?"

"I see you heard of it," Blizzsquid says.

"What is it?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Honestly, I don't know," Blizzsquid starts. "But I heard how it possesses unimaginable power, so I decided not to imagine and just find it myself."

"All of this, taking our parents, has been because of something you only heard about?!" Blue Vector Ranger taking steps closer to his friends.

"Quit with your complaining, you all were just a means to an end, distractions and guideposts to the Omega Drive," Blizzsquid says, before he spreads his arms. "And you did your job wonderfully."

"It's over, Blizzsquid," Red Vector Ranger clenches his fist, before motioning it to the side. "Our friends will find the Omega Drive before you or Chainlord could, and we will shut you down, for good!"

"I wouldn't count on it," Blizzsquid says, before he spins to the exit and leaves, with the Vector Rangers giving chase.

* * *

Blizzsquid runs out to a clearing, with the Vector Rangers several feet behind him.

"You can't escape from us, Blizzsquid!" Red Vector Ranger calls out.

"Oh, I'm not trying to escape, but I want to make sure nothing happens to your parents, I might still have a use for them," Blizzsquid says.

Red Vector Ranger comes to a stop, raising his VS Morpher, "That is it, Blizzsquid!" He runs ahead.

Blizzsquid catches Red Vector Ranger's attempt VS Morpher strike, and holds down his arms, before the Ranger spins free, drops to a knee, as Blue Vector Ranger flips past him, blasting Blizzsquid. Blizzsquid is forced back a couple steps, before aiming ice blasters at Yellow Vector Ranger, who grabs his arms and holds them down, before she tries an arm swipe at his chest and then a flip kick, knocking Blizzsquid to the side.

"Gotta say, not bad, Rangers," Blizzsquid says.

Blue Vector Ranger flips to in front of his friends, "We might've been a means to an end for you…"

"But this is a fight we can't lose," Yellow Vector Ranger adds.

"And we won't lose, not to you, or anyone else," Red Vector Ranger says, before the three Vector Rangers charge, firing their VS Morphers.

Blizzsquid starts swiping his ice blasters, with Red Vector Ranger rolls to the side, before Blizzsquid knocks Blue Vector Ranger to the side, follows by another swipe, causing Yellow Vector Ranger to miss her blast, and then two swipes to keep Red Vector Ranger back. All three Vector Rangers, on different sides of Blizzsquid, bring their arms down on him, trying to force him down. But Blizzsquid manages to spin around, throwing them off.

Blizzsquid then fires an ice blaster, missing Red Vector Ranger, who fires his VS Morpher, stopping a second ice blast between the two. Blizzsquid then throws up his two ice blasters.

"Here's our chance!" Blue Vector Ranger then holds up Cycle Zord and Crane Zord, before he runs ahead.

"Right," Yellow Vector Ranger holds up Tank Zord and Fire Fight Zord, then runs ahead.

The ice blasters shatter on the ground, as the two charging Vector Rangers throw aside their VS Morphers, with their Zords attached.

Blizzsquid then holds up two new ice blasters and aims them sideways, but the two Rangers grab his arms, spin them around and hold them back, before placing the Zords in their free hands onto both of Blizzsquid's gold safes. The buttons on the gold safes start to glow green, before the two Rangers start to press a couple of the buttons. Red Vector Ranger looks up at them.

"Fools!" Blizzsquid spins around the two Rangers, freeing himself, before punching both in the abdomen. "My ice blasters are my own powers! You can't take them away from me!"

Blizzsquid then crosses his arms and fires his ice blasters, encasing both in ice. Red Vector Ranger returns to his feet, watching the scene, as the both ice covered Ranges shattered.

* * *

Inside the hut, in front of the four ice pillars, two more ice pillars materialize.

* * *

"Look on the bright side, Ranger, soon you will be with your father, like you have always wanted," Blizzsquid drops the two ice blasters, which shatters, and then holds down his hands at his safes, but nothing happens, with Blizzsquid touching the safes as he looks down. "What?! Where's my ice blasters?!"

"Look like it worked," Red Vector Ranger says.

"What?!" Blizzsquid looks back up.

* * *

"_Good luck," Red Vector Ranger says, before nodding his head. _

"_You too, my friends," Zeke nods his head._

_The Vector Rangers start to turn away, when Zeke holds out a hand, "Wait a second, I got something that might help."_

"_You do?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks._

_Zeke then holds out Cycle Zord, Crane Zord, Tank Zord, and Fire Fight Zord, with Blue Vector Ranger asking, "You got the Squad Rangers' Zords? But how?"_

* * *

_Zeke comes to a stop at the gate at the junkyard, before he turns to face the unmorphed Squad Rangers, "Before I go, I got a… smallish favor to ask."_

* * *

"_I took these, because I figured while stopping Chainlord from getting the Omega Drive, we would also have to deal with Blizzsquid," Zeke explains._

"_I don't understand," Yellow Vector Ranger says._

"_I can't be a hundred percent certain, but the data I ran seems positive," Zeke starts. "But it would seem while the Vector Zords are capable of opening any locks, the Squad Zords are capable of sealing any locks. Including Blizzsquid's safes."_

"_His safes?" Red Vector Ranger asks._

"_While his ice blasters are his own powers, Blizzsquid's ability to summon them does appear to be tied to his safes," Zeke explains._

"_So if Blizzsquid can't open his safes…" Yellow Vector Ranger realizes._

"_Then he can't summon any more ice blasters," Red Vector Ranger adds._

"_That's the theory," Zeke says._

_Blue Vector Ranger takes Crane Zord and Cycle Zord, "Then I say we'll test the theory."_

* * *

"It can't be?!" Blizzsquid yells, before he runs over, picks up Blue Vector Ranger's VS Morpher and aims it, only for it to be blasted out of his hand.

Red Vector Ranger fires another blast from his VS Morpher, blasting Blizzsquid's hat off his head. As the hat falls, Red Vector Ranger is aiming his VS Morpher, attached to the Crimson Blaster, as energy is gathering on it.

"This… is for our parents…" Red Vector Ranger says.

"No!" Blizzsquid calls out, before his hat shatters on the ground.

"Crimson Blast!" Red Vector Ranger fires a large blast, which hits Blizzsquid, causing large explosions around him.

"This can't end…" Blizzsquid says, as red electricity runs around his body. "I was too close… for it to end… like this…"

Blizzsquid falls down and is consumed in a large explosion.

* * *

Britt enters the house and turns the corner to see the first two ice pillars start to crack before shattering completely, freeing Sonya and Simon.

"Sonya, Simon," Britt says.

"Britt… did it work?" Sonya asks, before she and Simon turn to see the remaining ice pillars cracking, before shattering.

The three unmorphed Rangers look ahead to see Betha, Norman, and Matthews.

"Mom?" Sonya softly says.

"Hi, dear," Betha says with a smile, before Sonya runs to her and the two share a big hug.

"Dad… is this real?" Simon slowly walks toward his father.

"It is, son, it really is," Norman says, before he brings Simon in for a hug, which Simon returns.

"Dad…" Britt says, before he runs into his father's arms, with the two hugging. "So much had happened…"

"I know, Britt… we all know what happened," Matthews says.

"You do…" Britt pulls himself out of their hug. "But how?"

"We might've been unable to say or do anything…" Matthews starts, as their friends break off their hugs. "But we could hear everything…"

"That's horrible," Sonya says.

"It's gonna get worse…" the group look at the back, as walking through the piles of ice clunks is Davus, who stops a couple feet away from the group. "As our problems are far from over."

* * *

Zeke reaches the building complex's courtyard, "I need to hurry…" He then runs toward the building.

* * *

Chainlord reaches a nearly empty room, at the center of the building, except for a podium in the center of the room, with a box on top of it.

* * *

The unmorphed Vector Rangers, their parents, and Davus are exiting the house in the forest.

"So what exactly is this Omega Drive?" Britt asks. "A weapon or another Zord?"

Davus comes to a stop, causing the rest of the group to stop and turn to him, as he takes in a deep breath, "It's not a weapon or a Zord… its all of them."

* * *

A Skullvor falls onto the ground, followed by the Squad Rangers run through a hallway.

"_All of the weapons and Zords possess immense energies when combined…"_

* * *

Zeke turns a corner in the hallway, running without stopping.

"_To form a powerful network, the Omega Drive. That is what Chainlord is after."_

* * *

"And from what Blizzsquid said when he got back, it's possible Chainlord is currently after the last piece of the Omega Drive," Davus finishes his explanation.

"Okay… but what is possible with the Omega Drive's power?" Britt asks.

"Truth is… with the Omega Drive, everything is possible," Davus answers.

* * *

Chainlord opens the box, as the Squad Rangers arrive at the room's doorway.

"Alright, Chainlord, it's over," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Wrong, officer, it's just beginning," Chainlord turns away from the box, as he holds out a mostly red Zord that resembles Morph Zord in Flight Mode, with a crown instead of a dial, the Crown Zord, and holds it above his head, with Crown Zord glows, before energy shoots up from it.

* * *

A large red vortex shoots up from the ground, surrounding the building complex.

* * *

The shaking of the building causes Zeke to fall off his feet as he falls hard onto the floor.

* * *

The red vortex continues to surround the building, as the sky darkens.

* * *

The unmorphed Vector Rangers, their parents, and Davus come to a stop in the clearing, as they see the sky darken.

"What in the world…?" Britt responds.

"It's Chainlord, he had activated the Omega Drive," Davus realizes.

"I know you said with the Omega Drive's power, anything is possible," Sonya starts. "But what exactly does that mean?"

"Right now, Chainlord has the power to reshape reality in the palm of his hands," Davus says, causing everyone to turn to him.

"Reshaping reality… he can't really…" Simon starts.

"Oh no…" Sonya's reaction causes her friends to look to the side, as their parents are starting to fade, with them looking at themselves.

"I'm sorry, son, but it looks like he can…" Norman says.

"There got to be a way we can stop this," Britt says.

"Unfortunately, I fear we have already passed that point," Matthews says.

"No… it's not fair… we just got you back…" Sonya says, tearing up.

"Sonya, it will be okay," Betha says with a small smile. "We love you, and we will always be with you…"

Matthews and Norman nod, before all three vanishes in a bright light.

"Mom!" Sonya drops to her knees, crying, as Simon looks downward and Britt just stares ahead.

Davus starts to fade, looking down, "This is all my fault…" Davus looks ahead, sadden, "I am so sorry…"

Davus vanishes in a bright light.

"This had all been for nothing…" Sonya says, still on her knees and crying.

"We… we can't think like that…" Simon says.

"How can't we…" Sonya starts to fade. "After everything we've been through… and now this… it all had been… for nothing…"

Sonya vanishes in a bright light.

"It can't have been for nothing…" Simon, starting to fade, turns to Britt, who just stares at him in shock. "It got to have meant something… it got to…"

Simon vanishes in a bright light.

Britt holds out a hand, staring blankly ahead, as he starts to fade. He slowly looks around, before he starts to scream skyward and then vanishes in a bright light.

* * *

Zeke returns to his feet, holding onto the wall, before he looks at his hand, as he starts to fade. Zeke closes his eyes for a moment, before closing his hand, and opens his eyes, "I have failed…"

Zeke vanishes in a bright light.

* * *

The Squad Rangers fire their VS Morphers at Chainlord, with their blasts seemingly deflecting off an invisible wall.

"Don't you see now?!" Chainlord starts. "There's nothing you can do! All of my planning had led to this! The completed Omega Drive!"

Green Squad Ranger starts to aim his VS Morpher, before realizing he is starting to fade, with his friends also noticing.

"And now I will have what I've already wanted!" Chainlord continues, as Green Squad Ranger looks over to his friends and then vanishes in a bright light. "A perfect reality!"

Red Squad Ranger looks over to Pink Squad Ranger, who starts to fade, as she holds up a hand, with Red Squad Ranger reaching out to her, before she vanishes in a bright light.

"Where there's no more good and evil!" Chainlord continues, as Red Squad Ranger aims his VS Morpher, as he starts to fade. "No more fighting and suffering!" Red Squad Ranger pulls the trigger, as he vanishes in a bright light. "No more Power Rangers!"

Chainlord starts laughing, as everything fades to white.


	38. Reality Breaks, pt 1

A small ship lands on a rocky planet, before its side door flips open. Stepping down is Bari, Nella, and Gavin, all three in their uniforms.

"Okay, everyone, stay focused on our mission, and everything will go well," Bari says, with Nella and Gavin nod their heads.

The three start walking away, before approaching Chainlord, standing next to a large rock formation, with his back to them.

"Alright, Chainlord, it's over," Bari starts, as Chainlord turns to face them. "We have arrived to escort you back to Earth."

"Perfect timing, my young friends, the intergalactic peace conference is nearing its end," Chainlord says, as he starts to walk with Bari, Nella, and Gavin. "And I was hoping to be able to leave before Dark Specter could start telling his same old jokes."

* * *

"Reality Breaks, pt. 1"

* * *

At the Golden City library, Sonya's smartphone is lying on the counter, as a news report audio is playing, "This Hector Ramirez, reminding everyone that today, Chainlord, the great and powerful ruler of the Intergalactic Peace Conglomerate, is coming to Earth for his annual visit…"

Sonya walks from around the counter, picking up her smartphone, pressing the screen with her thumb, as she looks ahead, "It's crooked."

Sonya walks ahead to see Simon and Tabitha are both on step ladders while trying to hang up opposite sides of a banner that reads "Welcome Chainlord".

Janice walks under the banner, turns and looks up at it as she stands next to her niece, "I don't know, Sonya, it seems fine."

"See it's fine, Sonya," Simon says, as he attaches his end of the banner to the ceiling. "Besides, it doesn't have to be perfect."

"Remember when those ambassadors visited City Hall, according to the news they were very upset about their experience," Sonya says.

"I don't think it was because of a banner," Janice says to Sonya, before she starts to walk past her. "Also I heard that one of them was complaining about a headache upon their arrival."

"I wonder why Chainlord would want to come to a random library on Earth?" Tabitha asks, as she climbs down her step ladder.

"Our Sci-Fi section?" Simon joking suggests, while on the bottom of his step ladder.

Sonya then looks around, "Wait, where's Britt?"

A few minutes later, Sonya walked up to the second floor to find Britt staring at a bookcase.

"Britt?" Sonya asks, but Britt doesn't respond. "Britt!"

Britt nearly jumps before turning to her, "Sonya, what's the idea?"

"What about you? You're supposed to be helping us get ready for Chainlord's visit," Sonya says.

"Oh, right, sorry, I guess…" Britt rubs the back of his head. "I was lost in thought…"

"That's one way to put it," Sonya says.

Meanwhile, Matthews, Betha, and Norman enter the library.

"How is everyone doing?" Norman asks.

"Hey dad," Simon walks over, as Janice walks around the counter.

"Betha, are you working today?" Janice asks.

"C'mon Janice, have we ever miss Chainlord's visit?" Betha responds, as she hugs Janice.

"Never, mom," Sonya says, as she and Britt walk down the stairs.

Britt stops on the stairs, as he looks at Matthews, Betha, and Norman, before he experiences a flash, with the three parents disappearing, before the flash ends and they reappear.

Matthews notices his son is staring, "Hey, Britt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine," Britt says, before he rubs the top of his head for a second, looks down the stairs concerning, before starts to walk back down.

* * *

The small ship is next to a plaza, as the side door flips down, before Bari, Nella, Gavin, and Chainlord walk down, seeing Bomblast, Madame Evillina and two more monsters.

Sir Knightron, a monster in mostly white armor with blue highlights, and a safe in his chest.

Guarsmith, a monster in mostly brown armor with large shoulder pads and a beak-like chest, and a safe on his lower left leg.

"It feels so good to be greeted by friends," Chainlord says, as he walks past his escorts.

"Agreed, and I got to say, it seems like a long time since we last saw each other," Sir Knightron says.

"You don't know the half of it, my friend," Chainlord says.

"So, what is on your schedule for this visit?" Guarsmith asks.

Nella notices Bari is holding a hand to his chin, "Is something wrong, Bari?"

"It just…" Bari starts, before looking over to his friends. "It just feels odd that Chainlord would need an escort or a protection detail since there hadn't been any crime for as long as anyone could remember. Don't you think so?"

Gavin tilts his head slightly, "Now you mention it… no."

Sonya smiles before looking at Bari, "You just overthinking things, Bari."

"Yeah… probably…" Bari looks down, before noticing Chainlord approaching them.

"Before we continue, there's an old friend of mine I would like to see," Chainlord says.

* * *

At Xevious Labs, Bari, Nella, Gavin, and Chainlord enter a labroom to find Davus in front of a large computer unit while tabbing a tablet.

"I hope we're not disturbing you, old friend," Chainlord says, causing Davus to turn to face them.

"Oh, Chainlord," Davus says, approaching him as the two share a handshake. "It's always a pleasure to see a friend."

Chainlord nods his head, before looking over Davus' shoulder at the computer unit, "Working on anything interesting?"

"No," Davus turns back to the computer unit. "But I had detected odd energy readings on a subatomic level."

Chainlord's escorts look at each other.

"It's probably nothing, you just overworked," Chainlord suggests.

Davus sighs, "You're probably right. I've actually been thinking about getting an assistant."

"Mr. Davus," Davus looks ahead to see Zeke entering the labroom with a janitorial bucket and broom sticking out of it. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all, I'm taking my break," Davus says, before he and Chainlord start to lead Bari, Nella, and Simon out, as Zeke pulls the janitorial bucket into the room. "Now, Chainlord, tell me, what have you been up to?"

* * *

Britt and Simon had just exited the library, as Sonya stands at the door, looking in, "Don't worry, Aunt Janice, we'll be back with the refreshments soon."

Sonya then start to walk away from the library with her friends, "Which wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't forgotten about them."

"Sorry, I was busy hanging up a banner," Simon grins.

Britt then sees a familiar little girl, holding a cat, walks past them, with Britt experiencing a flash…

* * *

_The girl looks up to see Britt holding the cat in one hand._

_The girl jumps up and holds onto the cat. She hugs the cat._

* * *

The flash ends as Britt stops walking, holding onto his head, with his friends also stopping and looking at him.

"Are you okay, Britt?" Simon asks.

"Guys…" Britt starts, holding down his hand. "Have you ever felt like everything is different then how it really supposed to be?"

Sonya and Simon look at each other for a second.

"Britt, what are you talking about?" Sonya asks.

"I… just forget it," Britt says. "It's just random musings. That's all."

Britt looks up at the sky, before experiencing another flash…

* * *

_Red Jet Zord, Yellow Copter Zord, and Blue Plane Zord flying through the sky._

* * *

_Vector Megazord stands ready._

* * *

Britt takes a step back, as he quickly looks down.

"Britt?" Sonya asks.

"I… I'm fine…" Britt claims, before he starts to walk ahead, before his friends look at each other and then follow him.

* * *

Later, Britt, Sonya, and Simon, each carrying grocery bags, are approaching the library.

"Guys, I'm telling you, I'm okay," Britt says.

"You sure? You were acting kinda weird earlier," Sonya says.

"I was… 'off' earlier, but I'm fine now," Britt says, as he turns away from the door. "I promise, nothing 'odd' will be going on with me again today."

Britt pulls the door open and leads his friends inside to find Janice, Tabitha, and their parents, with Bari, Nella, Gavin, and Chainlord.

"Everyone, perfect timing, our honored guest had just arrived," Janice says.

"I'm the honored one," Chainlord says, before turning to face Britt, Sonya, and Simon. "And it's good to see you three are in good health."

"Thanks, you too…" Britt shakes Chainlord's hand, before he starts to experience flashes…

* * *

_At a rock quarry, Chainlord sits on a chair with Bomblast and Madame Evillina._

_Chainlord holds his cane up to a buzzsaw on his shoulder, which starts spinning._

* * *

_At the abandoned factory's center room, Chainlord raises his cane._

_Chainlord turns to the side, as a portal opens in front of him._

_Chainlord walks through the portal, which closes behind him._

* * *

Britt's grocery bags drop to the floor, as Britt stumbles backward with the flashes ended.

Britt looks up to see everyone is looking at him, "Hum, I-I need some fresh air."

Britt then quickly turns and exits the library.

"Did he just come from outside?" Gavin asks.

* * *

Matthews exits the library, but sees no one in sight, as he looks left to right. He then turns back and enters the library, approaching everyone.

"I'm sorry about Britt," Matthews starts. "I don't know what with him."

"Actually, Britt had been acting weird all day," Sonya says.

"You don't say," Chainlord holds a hand to his chin, before looking back up. "I am sorry, but I do have other plans for the day, so I need to cut my visit short today."

"Of course, we understand," Janice says.

"It's been a pleasure," Chainlord nods his head slightly.

"That's odd, I don't remember anything else on the schedule, today," Bari says to himself.

* * *

Bari, Nella, Gavin, and Chainlord exit the library, and start to walk away, unaware that beside the corner of the building is Britt, who watches the four, before starting to follow them.

* * *

Bari, Nella, Gavin, and Chainlord walk up to the ship, unaware that Britt is several feet behind them, stopping behind a nearby building's corner.

Chainlord turns to face his escorts, "Stay watch here, there are some calls I have to make."

"Yes, Chainlord," Bari says, before he looks over to his friends, with each nod their heads, before they turn away from the ship and take a couple steps ahead.

Chainlord nods his head, looks over to the ship, but then walks over to the side, passing the ship. Britt walks Chainlord, before starts walking past the building he's next to.

Britt walks to the edge of a building in an alley, where he sees Chainlord walking over to the far end of the alley. He looks left to right, before he holds up a hand, as a blue whirling portal opens, then walks through it.

Britt takes a step past his corner, when he hears, "What are you doing here?"

Britt turns to see Bari standing there, with his hands on his hips, "Wait, you're that weird guy from the library."

"I'm not weird," Britt says. "I'm just having a weird day."

"Whatever, you hadn't answered my question," Bari tells him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, that, well, it's kind of complicated," Britt rubs the back of his head.

"I'm sure," Bari takes a step closer. "You better come with me."

Bari grabs Britt's arm, but they then experience flashes...

* * *

_At the command room of Space Police headquarters, Captain Zay opens a case seating on the table revealing three VS Morphers and the three Squad Zords._

_Bari, Nella, and Gavin bring up the VS Morphers._

* * *

_Chainlord taps his cane against his shoulder, before launching a series of circular saws off his shoulders, which fires at the two sets of Rangers. The Rangers' bodies glow their respective colors._

_One by one, each of the unmorphed Rangers look up, seeing each other._

* * *

As the flash ends, Bari releases Britt's arm and stumbles back, "Wh-What was that…? Another memory…?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Britt says. "It's like, after, whatever that was, happened the first time, as time goes on, I start to remember more…"

"Yep, that doesn't explain a single thing," Bari says.

"I said I'm still trying to figure it out," Britt says, before he hears something. "Hold on, someone's coming."

Britt grabs Bari's arm and pulls him to the side behind the building's corner, "Hey, what's you…?"

"Shh," Britt holds up a finger to his mouth, before looking around the corner and sees Sir Knightron and Guarsmith approaching the back of the alley.

"What do you think he wants?" Guarsmith asks.

"I don't know, but it must be of utmost importance," Sir Knightron says, as he turns with his back to the end of the alley and holds out a hand, with a blue whirling portal appearing. "So let's go."

"What is that?" Bari asks, as he watches Sir Knightron and Guarsmith walk through the portal.

"Only one way to find out," Britt says, before he grabs Bari's arm and pulls him as he runs to the portal.

"Hey! Wait!" Bari calls out, as he is pulled by Britt into the portal, which closes behind them.

* * *

In the forest surrounding the Nether Mansion, Britt and Bari lands on the leaves covered ground, before quickly picking themselves up and hides behind two separate trees.

Guarsmith turns to see nothing behind, "Did you hear anything?"

"Not at all," Sir Knightron says, several feet away from his friend, before waving him over. "Now, c'mon, we don't want to keep Chainlord waiting."

"Coming," Guarsmith turns back and starts walking with Sir Knightron.

Bari looks over to Britt, who has his back against his tree and sighs, "What is going on?"

"Honestly," Britt starts. "I feel like the way that the world is currently, is not how it meant to be… not how it truly supposed to be…"

Bari looks over to the side.

* * *

Inside the Nether Mansion, Sir Knightron and Guarsmith approach Chainlord, Bomblast, and Madame Evillina in their usual spots.

"We came as soon as you summoned us, Chainlord," Sir Knightron bows, with Guarsmith sees him and imitates him.

"I'm glad you are here, my friends," Chainlord says, as the two ends their bowing. "But I fear a troublemaker might ruin the peace that we had achieved."

"How is that possible?" Bomblast asks, with Chainlord looks over to him. "If you don't mind me saying…"

"Of course not, Bomblast," Chainlord says, as Evillina looks at a tablet-like device.

"I have to agree, it seems unlikely that anyone could endanger the peace, let alone would want to," Sir Knightron says.

"As unlikely as it might be, it's a threat that we can't allow to pass," Chainlord says.

"Chainlord, it look like the security in the forest you had suggested had discovered two intruders," Evillina says, before holding the tablet to him, showing Bari and Britt as they approach each other in the forest.

Bomblast looks over to Chainlord, as he slowly clenches his fist.

Chainlord looks ahead, "Sir Knightron, Guarsmith, take care of them, immediately."

"As you wish, Chainlord," Sir Knightron says, as he gives a small bow, before the two turn away to leave.

"This is great, I've been bored," Guarsmith says, as the two walks toward the exit. "There has been too much talking lately."

* * *

"No way, that's not possible," Bari says, as he approaches Britt. "I just find it hard to believe that the world could be any different then how it is currently."

"Then how you explained what, what just happened?" Britt asks.

"I… I can't…" Bari turns to the side. "It just… don't seem possible." He looks back to Britt. "How would it have happened?"

"I wish I knew, but it's like I have two sets of memories all jumbled up," Britt explains. "And I, I don't know, try to sort through the mess."

"Well, that clears it up," Bari says, when suddenly explosions go off next to them, with them seeing a large group of Skullvors charging them. "What are those?!"

"I… I think they called Skullvors," Britt says.

"How?" Bari looks to Britt, before looking back ahead and takes a fighting stance while he does the same. "Right, jumbled memories."

Bari dodges a weapon strike from a Skullvor, grabbing its attacking arm, flips the Skullvor onto its back, before he spins and back kicks another Skullvor. Bari then flips forward, dodging another weapon strike, landing on a knee, spins and low leg sweeps a Skullvor off its feet.

Britt jump split kicks two Skullvor, then he roundhouse kicks another Skullvor, before he is knocked in the shoulder, spinning him onto his back. Britt looks ahead to see a Skullvor about to bring down its weapon, but he rolls away from the attack, back elbows another Skullvor, then spin kicks the first Skullvor.

Sir Knightron and Guarsmith walk ahead to see the battle.

"Well, see who we got here," Guarsmith says.

"Sir Knightron, Guarsmith," Bari holds down a Skullvor's arm, before he flips it onto its back. "What are you two doing?!"

"We should ask you that, you are trespassing," Sir Knightron says.

"Not on purpose…" Bari says, before he back kicks a charging Skullvor. "Just let us explain ourselves to Chainlord."

"Not gonna happen, we have our orders," Sir Knightron says. "We are here to take care of you."

Britt side kicks a Skullvor, "And I pretty sure you mean permanently."

"Got that right," Guarsmith says.

"This can't be happening…" Bari says to himself.

"It's not like you can do anything else," Britt says, as he stands next to Bari. "You stuck here, since there's no way you can open a portal back."

"Ah! That show you what you know," Guarsmith holds out a hand. "See!"

A blue whirling portal appears behind Britt and Bari.

"Guarsmith, don't!" Sir Knightron calls out.

"See ya'," Britt says, before he grabs Bari's arm and pulls him with him through the portal.

* * *

Britt and Bari exit the portal, finding themselves on a city street, with them looking around. Britt looks behind him, grabs Bari, and then pulls him to the other side of a nearby dumpster. Seconds later, Sir Knightron and Guarsmith exit the portal.

"I don't believe you let him trick you so easily," Sir Knightron says.

"I said I'm sorry," Guarsmith says.

"C'mon, let's just find them," Sir Knightron says, before the two start to walk away.

Britt watches as the two monsters walk away, before coming out from behind the dumpster, "I think they're gone."

"Great, so tell me, have any more of your memory 'unjumbled' yet?" Bari asks, remaining sitting next to the dumpster.

"Actually, yeah, they have," Britt says.

Bari looks up at Britt, "Then, can you tell me, what were we in this other world?"

Britt looks down for a moment, before facing Bari again, "We were Power Rangers."

Bari stands up, facing Britt, "Who's the Power Rangers?"

* * *

Inside the Nether Mansion, Chainlord enters a large room. On one side is a table, where the six VS Morphers, the XTrain Morpher, the Squad Rangers' and Vector Rangers' main Zords are, next to a podium which has Morph Zord under a clear dome. On the other side is a table, where the rest of the Zords are. In the center of the room is a podium, where is Crown Zord under a clear dome.

Chainlord watches as Crown Zord raises up and hits the dome before lowering itself, "These domes are nearly unbreakable just like my chains."

At the same time, Morph Zord raises up and hits the dome, before lowering itself.

Chainlord holds a hand over Crown Zord's dome, "I won't allow anyone destroy my perfect reality."

* * *

Britt and Bari are walking away from the dumpster.

"I'll say we go back to the library," Britt suggests.

"And what? Your library has books on altering worlds?" Bari asks. "We need to find my team, they can help us get a handle on this situation."

Britt turns around and he continues talking while watching backward, "Listen, we need to… run!"

Bari turns to see Sir Knightron and Guarsmith turning a corner.

"See, I told you I heard something," Guarsmith says.

"Don't praise yourself, just catch them," Sir Knightron says, before the two starts charging.

"Yeah, run," Bari says, before he and Britt spin around and start running.

Britt and Bari turn a corner, running through an outdoor cafe, causing customers and waitress to back off and watch in confusion, as Sir Knightron and Guarsmith turn the corner, giving chase.

Britt then grabs the edge of an empty table and pulls it, knocking the table over, with Guarsmith trips over the table and falls down, as Sir Knightron comes to a stop behind him, avoiding also falling over.

Sir Knightron rolls his head, "I can't take you anywhere."

Britt and Bari continue to run, approaching the top of an overpass. The two reach the overpass' stone railing, looking over the edge.

"What do you think?" Britt asks.

"I think you're crazy," Bari responds.

"What choice do we have?" Britt asks.

Bari looks over his shoulder then back over the railing, "Right."

Britt and Bari then jump over the railing, falling downward and landing on the back of a truck as it finishes its drive under the overpass.

Sir Knightron and Guarsmith reach the railing, just as the truck turns the corner, with the two monsters looking around.

"Where are they?" Guarsmith asks.

"We lost them," Sir Knightron says, before looking at his friend. "C'mon, they couldn't have gone far."

Sir Knightron and Guarsmith start running to the side.

Meanwhile the truck drives down the street.

to be continued


	39. Reality Breaks, pt 2

In the Nether Mansion, Sir Knightron and Guarsmith are approaching Chainlord, who is walking up to them.

"Chainlord, we are sorry for losing the trespassers," Sir Knightron bows, with Guarsmith mimicking him. "There are no excuses for our failure."

"There is no need to apologize," Chainlord starts. "Especially since you will have a second chance, but this time, you won't go unprepared."

Sir Knightron and Guarsmith look at each other before looking back ahead.

"What do you mean?" Sir Knightron asks.

"I'm giving you these," Chainlord holds out his hand, holding two objects: a mostly black object resembling a model of the solar system and a brown and green object resembling a magnifying glass. "With these, those… trespassers won't stand a chance."

* * *

"Reality Breaks, pt. 2"

* * *

Britt and Bari are walking down a street, with Bari rubbing his shoulder.

"Listen, we need to decide what to do," Bari says, as he stops walking, while Britt continues walking.

"It's simple, we go to the library," Britt says.

"It's not that simple," Bari continues walking, catching up to Britt. "Listen, your friends might be great and all, but they don't have the training that could help us."

"It takes more than training," Britt says.

"Perhaps, but training is still a big help," Bari starts, as he stops walking. "So we should go and find Nella and Gavin."

Britt turns so he's walking backward, "Perhaps, but we're already here."

Britt turns as he walks up to the Golden City Library.

Bari scowls, "Of course…"

* * *

Britt and Bari enter the library to find Sonya, Simon, Matthews, Betha, and Norman.

"Britt, where have you been?" Matthews asks.

"Sorry for running out earlier, dad," Britt says.

"Aren't you one of Chainlord's escorts?" Norman asks.

"Probably not anymore," Bari responds.

"What's going on?" Sonya asks. "And how did you two end up together?"

"It's a very long and complicated story," Britt starts. "And I honestly don't know how to start."

"It's usually good to start with the beginning," Matthews says.

"Okay…" Britt rubs the back of his head. "But it might be easier if I just show you."

"Show us what?" Simon asks.

Britt sighs, "Let's try this, everyone hold hands."

Sonya, Simon, and the parents look at each other, before Sonya looks back at Britt, "Are you serious?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, just… trust me," Britt says, as Bari crosses his arms.

Two by two, the group start holding hands, firming a circle, with Britt finishes it by holding Sonya and Matthews' hands, before the entire group starts to experience a flash...

* * *

_Britt, Sonya, and Simon turn the VS Morphers' barrels, so the Zords are on top, before they aim ahead._

* * *

_A V lands on the right side of Sonya's chest, as yellow energy surrounds Sonya's head, forming her helmet._

_A V lands on the right side of Simon's chest, as blue energy surrounds Simon's head, forming his helmet._

* * *

_At the house in the forest, the ice pillars are cracking, before shattering._

_Britt, Sonya, and Simon look ahead to see Betha, Norman, and Matthews._

* * *

Everyone let go, breaking the circle, as they all stumble back.

Bari is watching them, with his arms still crossed, "You'll get used to it, I'm guessing."

"What was that?" Simon asks.

"Another world… but how?" Sonya wonders.

"Our work focused on studying energies, which theorized could cause reality-wide changes…" Betha starts. "Or was that our life in that other world?"

"I don't know, it's like I have two sets of memories all… jumbled together," Matthews says.

"Yep, he's your father," Bari comments, just before the door opens.

"What do we have here?"

Bari uncrosses his arms, as he and Britt turn to see it's Sir Knightron, with Guarsmith.

"Not you two again," Britt says.

"Yeah we again," Guarsmith says.

"Now, be so kind, and come with us," Sir Knightron says.

"That's not gonna happen," Britt says. "We have bigger issues than you two."

"Wrong, your biggest 'issue' is us," Sir Knightron holds up a hand before appearing in his hand is a long sword, with a rounded disc-like section above the handle.

"Yeah, us," Guarsmith says, as Sir Knightron runs up, striking with his sword, forcing Britt and Bari to spin to the side, as Sonya and Simon hurry their parents to around the counter. "Oh, we're doing this, now. Okay."

Guarsmith holds up a hand, as a large shield appears on his hand, and runs ahead.

Sir Knightron swings his sword, with Bari flips backward, before he side flips to dodge another strike. Sir Knightron stabs forward with his sword, with Bari flipping over the table.

Guarsmith slams forward his shield, knocking Britt back, who quickly flips back onto his feet. Britt then starts running up the stairs, "Try and catch me."

"You got nowhere to run up there," Guarsmith runs up the stairs.

Sir Knightron grabs the side of the table and pushes it to the side, followed by Bari jump kicks Sir Knightron, knocking him back a couple steps, before performing a spin kick, knocking him back further.

Sonya and Simon watch the battle, before looking at each other.

Guarsmith looks around the bookshelves, "Where are you, you little troublemaker?"

Then Britt sneaks around a bookshelf, before kicking Guarsmith in the back, knocking him off his feet.

Guarsmith starts to get up, "What do you think you're doing."

"You called me a troublemaker, so I'm making trouble," Britt jokes.

"Here's some trouble," Guarsmith spins around, slamming around his shield, but Britt flips over his head.

Britt then roundhouse kicks Guarsmith, spinning him back around, before roundhouse kicks him a second time, sending Guarsmith flying over the stairs and lands back on the ground floor.

Guarsmith gets back up and rejoins Sir Knightron, as Britt jogs down the stairs and joins Bari.

"Enough of this foolishness," Sir Knightron starts. "It's time we show off our new weapons."

"Weapons," Britt, Bari, Sonya, and Simon say together.

Sir Knightron's safe glows, before he holds out his free hand, with ripples in space behind him appears, sending out a couple meteors which fly at Britt and Bari, causing explosions around the two, knocking them back and off their feet.

On the ground, Britt and Bari look up as Sir Knightron and Guarsmith approach them.

"Now, to end this madness," Sir Knightron says.

Suddenly Sir Knightron and Guarsmith are kicked in their backs, knocking them off their feet, with Sonya and Simon standing behind them.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Sonya says.

"Let's go," Bari says to Britt.

"Right," Britt says.

Britt and Bari flip over the two downed monsters, landing next to their friends.

"Enough of this," Sir Knightron says, as he and his friends return to their feet. "Guarsmith."

"Right," Guarsmith says, as his safe glows, before holding out his free hand, with vines shoot out.

"Watch out!" Simon yells, as he and Sonya push Britt and Bari out of the way, before the vines wrap around Simon and Sonya.

"Sonya, Simon!" Britt calls out.

"Go!" Sonya yells.

"C'mon," Bari says, grabbing Britt's arm and pulls him with him as they leave the library.

"You will be sorry for getting in our way," Guarsmith says.

"Let them go," Betha says, as she, Norman and Matthew walk around the counter.

Sir Knightron holds out his sword, "Don't you interfere with us, either."

"We'll be fine, mom," Sonya says. "I promise."

"I… I don't know how, but I know you will be," Betha says, with Sonya nodding her head.

* * *

Several street blocks away, Britt is walking away from Bari.

"I don't believe we just left them behind," Britt says.

"We had no choice," Bari tells him.

"Oh really?" Britt stops walking, with Bari also stops.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bari asks.

Britt turns around, "My memories of the previous reality had been fully restored, and I don't think you ever care about them. After all, you had been against us all year."

"Well, Britt, my memories of the previous reality had also been fully restored, and they were, are, also my friends," Bari starts. "And remember, I never knew who you all were."

"And if you had known, would that really change anything?" Britt asks.

"Of course it would have," Bari says. "If you had known, would that change anything?"

"Of course," Britt says.

After a few seconds of silence, the two sigh.

"Okay, so now what? We'll find Nella and Gavin?" Britt asks.

"Actually, no," Bari crosses his arms. "Like I said, my memories have been restored, I now have a better idea."

* * *

At the ship, Nella and Gavin stand outside.

"Chainlord has been aboard the ship for a long time," Nella says.

"That is correct," Gavin responds.

"And Britt has been gone checking the surrounding area for a long time," Nella says.

"That is also correct," Gavin responds.

"Don't you find it's odd?" Nella asks.

"About what?" Gavin looks to Nella.

Nella then notices Sir Knightron and Guarsmith with Sonya and Simon, both who have chains tied to their hands, walking across the street.

"Are you two…?" Nella starts, before taking a couple steps ahead. "Sir Knightron, what's going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," Sir Knightron starts. "They are a couple of troublemakers, Chainlord will know how to deal with them."

The four continue walking, passing a building.

"Isn't Chainlord inside the ship?" Gavin asks.

After a few minutes, Nella and Gavin reach the corner of a building, watching Guarsmith forcing Sonya and Simon through a blue whirling portal, before Sir Knightron walks through it.

"C'mon," Nella says, before she and Gavin hurry through the portal.

* * *

At Xevious Labs, Britt enters a labroom to find Davus tabbing on a tablet.

"Hum, excuse me," Britt says.

Davus turns to face him, "What? Who are you?"

"Yeah, hum, I'm a friend of Bari," Britt says.

"Bari? He's one of Chainlord's escorts, right?" Davus asks. "Where is he?"

"He's actually getting someone else who needs to be here," Britt says.

At that moment, Bari enters the labroom with Zeke.

"What's going on?" Zeke asks.

"That's what I want to know," Davus says.

"This is going to be a shock," Britt starts. "But here go nothing."

Britt places a hand on Davus and Zeke's shoulders, causing them to experience a flash...

* * *

_Zeke swings his XTrain Morpher, so that the gold train is at the front, before he aims it ahead._

* * *

_A police badge lands on Zeke's forehead and a X lands over his face, with golden energy shoots around, forming a Gold Ranger helmet, with the police badge on the helmet's forehead and the X form the visor._

* * *

_Davus offers a handshake._

_Zeke looks down at the old, rusty box with short wires sticking out of one end, before he accepts the handshake,_

* * *

Davus and Zeke back off from Britt, holding onto their heads.

"Like I said, a shock," Britt says. "Although I wish I knew how I'm able to do it."

"Could it be… the Turbine Zord?" Zeke asks.

Britt and Bari look at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Britt asks.

"Everything's a jumble…" Zeke starts, unaware that Britt grins at Bari. "But the Turbine Zord… I believed it could allow the user to… see the immediate future… And you used it the most, right?"

"That's right," Britt says.

"Then you must be under the residue effect of the Turbine Zord's powers," Zeke starts. "Allowing you to see the… original reality… and pass it on to others. At least to those you were closed to…"

"Make sense, I guess," Britt says.

Zeke looks over to see Davus standing in front of the computer unit, "Davus, are you okay?"

"The energy reading I detected," Davus starts. "It must be the energy signal of reality being altered…" Davus turns to face Zeke. "And I think it can be reversed with the Omega Drive."

"Reversed, really?" Bari asks.

"Yeah, but to activate the Omega Drive, we'll need the Crown Zord, it's the centerpiece to the Omega Drive," Davus explains.

"Okay, but do you know where it is?" Britt asks.

"Chainlord knows its importance, and is probably keeping the Crown Zord close by, inside the Nether Dimension," Davus answers.

"Well, we saw where a portal to the Nether Dimension opened," Bari says.

"But we exit from a portal at a different spot in the city," Britt says. "Is it only supposed to be in one spot?"

"In the original reality, Madame Evillina somehow gave them all the ability to open portals to the Nether Dimension anywhere," Davus says. "I might have equipment that can open a portal to the Nether Dimension, but we will need to be at a weak point between dimensions."

"I might know where one such weak point is," Zeke says.

* * *

In the Nether Dimension, a Skullvor is flipped onto its back, with Nella standing next to it, before a Skullvor grabs her from behind, followed by Nella back elbows it and then back kicks it.

Gavin spin kicks a Skullvor, before he spins back around, kicking another Skullvor. He then flips to the side, dodging a Skullvor's weapon strike, followed by tripping a Skullvor and kicks another.

Nella catches a Skullvor's weapon strike, pulls the Skullvor to the side, holding its arm behind its back, sidekicks a second Skullvor, before she spins around the first Skullvor and flips it onto its back.

"What's going on?" Nella backs up, as Gavin walks over to her.

"We followed Sir Knightron and Guarsmith through a portal and then got attacked," Gavin tells her.

"I know that, Gavin," Nella turns to face him.

"Then why did you ask?" Gavin tilts his head.

"Gavin…" Nella starts, when all of a sudden, vines shoot over and wrap around the two.

Not to far, Sir Knightron, Guarsmith, Sonya and Simon are on a hill, with Guarsmith having an outreached hand.

"We really need to be more careful with our portals," Sir Knightron says.

* * *

Zeke, Britt, and Bari walk down a city street before stopping.

"Here we are," Zeke says.

"Why does this area look familiar?" Britt asks, as he looks around.

Zeke turns around to face them, "I remembered finding the weak peak between dimensions after the whole Fire Fight Zord incident."

Zeke turns back and holds up a small blaster-like device, "This device of Davus should allow us to open a portal to the Nether Dimension."

Zeke aims the device ahead, pulls the trigger, firing short currents of electricity, before a large blue whirling portal opens.

"Alright, let's go," Bari says.

"I'm not going," Zeke lowers the device.

"You not?" Britt asks.

Zeke turns back to face them, "My memories, they are still jumbled…"

"I give up," Bari walks over to the side.

"It's too risky, especially since I lacked my knowledge in this reality, probably Chainlord's attempt to keep me out of trouble," Zeke says, before he sighs. "Anyway, I might end up being too much a liability."

"We understand," Britt says, as Bari walks back over and nods his head.

"Here, this scanner will lead you to the Crown Zord," Zeke hands Britt a scanner, before handing a circular device with a button in the center to Bari. "And this will jam any security devices."

"Gotcha, thanks," Bari says.

"Good luck, quite literally, the fate of all reality weights on you," Zeke says.

"No pressure, right?" Britt smiles.

* * *

In the forest surrounding the Nether Mansion, a large blue whirling portal appears, before Britt and Bari exit, with the portal disappearing behind them.

Bari holds up the circular device and presses the button. The two then nod their heads and walk to the side.

* * *

Inside the Nether Mansion, Sir Knightron and Guarsmith are leading Nella, Gavin, Sonya, and Simon, all four with their hands behind their backs, chained, toward Chainlord, Bomblast, and Madame Evillina, all three in their usual spots.

"What's going on, here?" Bomblast asks.

"Bomblast, Madame Evillina, leave us," Chainlord says.

Bomblast looks over to Chainlord, hesitates for a moment, "Yes, at once."

"As you wish," Evillina adds, before she and Bomblast walk over to the side of the room, leaving through a door.

"Now, Sir Knightron, explain," Chainlord says.

"Well, these two interfered in our capture of the trespassers," Sir Knightron looks to Sonya and Simon, before looking over to Nella and Gavin. "And these two then trespass into the Nether Dimension."

"Nether Dimension?" Gavin asks.

"What that and what's going on?" Nella asks.

Chainlord motions his head to the side, Sir Knightron nods his head and turns to leave, with Guarsmith do a double take, before starting to follow after Sir Knightron, with them leaving the room.

"You two obviously hadn't retained any of your previous memories," Chainlord says, before he looks at Sonya and Simon, who just stare at him. "But you two? From the way you're staring at me, it's clear you remember something. So tell me, what exactly do you remember?"

Nella and Gavin look at each other, confused.

* * *

Britt and Bari enter the Nether Mansion through a door, as Britt looks at the scanner, "Okay, the Crown Zord should be nearby…"

"Hum, Britt…" Bari says, causing Britt to look up to see several Skullvors in front of him.

"Hey, there, do any of you know where we can find a mechanical object of immeasurable power?" Britt joking asks.

After a few seconds, the Skullvors charge, with Britt side steps to avoid a Skullvor's weapon strike. Britt then grabs a Skullvor's weapon arm, which pushes him back, before he manages to push the Skullvor back, spins around and flips it onto its back. Britt then back kicks another Skullvor.

Bari runs past Britt, kicks a Skullvor against a wall at a corner, before he roundhouse kicks another Skullvor. He then dodges a Skullvor's weapon strike, grabs the Skullvor's outstretched arm, pulls it against the wall, with the Skullvor bounces forward slightly with Bari kicks it in the chest.

Britt walks up to Bari, looks at the scanner, "This way, c'mon."

Britt leads Bari around the corner, down the hall, around another corner, then stops in front of a door.

"This way," Britt pushes open the door, revealing the room with the Morphers and Zords.

"They're all here," Bari says.

"Including this one," Britt says, in front of the podium with the encased Crown Zord. He then presses a button on the podium, with the dome opens up, allowing Crown Zord to fly up and out of the room. "Hey, wait up!"

Britt turns and starts to run after it, when Bari grabs him by the shoulder, "Wait, Britt, I think we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Britt turns to look at Bari, then grins as both look at the Zords and Morphers.

* * *

"It's quite unfortunate you were able to attain your memories of the previous reality," Chainlord says to Sonya and Simon, before looking over to Nella and Gavin. "Almost as unfortunate that you two got dragged into this mess."

"You will never win, Chainlord," Sonya says.

"I have already won," Chainlord says, as he gets up.

Suddenly Chainlord is blasted couple times, forcing him back a couple steps, with Britt and Bari entering, both holding their VS Morphers, as Bari keeps his Morpher aimed at Chainlord.

"If you already won, then we won't be here," Bari says, as Britt runs over to behind their friends.

"A mistake that I won't repeat," Chainlord says, just before Crown Zord flies into the room and above their heads.

"What's that doing?" Sonya rubs her wrist, as she, Simon, Nella, and Gavin are now free, with Britt watching Crown Zord.

"I think it wants us to grab onto it," Britt suggests.

"It doesn't matter, you have nowhere to go," Chainlord says.

Crown Zord flies back around, with Bari, Britt, Sonya, Simon, Nella, and Gavin all jump up, grab onto Crown Zord, which then flies ahead through a suddenly appearing portal, which disappears right after them.

"What?!" Chainlord shouts.

* * *

Next to a plaza, a portal suddenly appears, with the Crown Zord and its six "passengers" fly through, with Bari, Britt, Sonya, Simon, Nella, and Gavin fall onto the ground as the portal disappears.

"What's just happened?" Sonya asks, as she looks up.

"Crown Zord must have the ability to travel through dimensions," Bari realizes.

"That would've been helpful earlier," Britt jokes.

"Would someone please explain to us, what is going on?" Nella asks.

Bari and Britt look at each other, before Britt takes a step closer to Nella and Gavin, "It probably would be better if I just… show you."

Britt holds out his hands, with Nella looks over to Bari, who nods his head. Nella and Gavin look at each other and then grab Britt's hands, causing them to experience a flash…

* * *

_The police badge lands on Bari's forehead, with red energy shoots around, forming a Red Ranger helmet, with the police badge on the helmet's forehead._

_The police badge lands on Nella's forehead, with pink energy shoots around, forming a Pink Ranger helmet, with the police badge on the helmet's forehead._

_The police badge lands on Gavin's forehead, with green energy shoots around, forming a Green Ranger helmet, with the police badge on the helmet's forehead._

* * *

Nella and Gavin back up, away from Britt, each grabbing their heads.

"What in the world…" Nella starts. "Are those… another set of memories…"

"It shouldn't be possible…" Gavin says. "But somehow… it is…"

"Yeah, it took us a little bit for it all to settle," Simon says.

"Listen, I know all your memories are… jumbled…" Bari says, taking a step closer to his friends. "But we need your help, now." Bari holds out two VS Morphers. "So are you in?"

Britt hands two VS Morphers to Sonya and Simon, before all three look over to the others.

Nella takes her VS Morpher, "It's true, my memories are… jumbled, but the one thing that I am sure about, is you all are my friends. I'm with you, to the end."

Gavin takes his VS Morpher, "Me too. To the end."

"Which will be a lot sooner than you think.

The six turn to see its Guarsmith, with Sir Knightron, as a blue whirling portal closes behind them, before all six stand side by side.

"Listen, you don't know what Chainlord's plan is…" Bari starts.

"But it doesn't matter," Sir Knightron interrupts. "Our loyalty to Chainlord is eternal. We will carry out all of his orders. Including your extinction."

Sir Knightron holds out a hand, as his safe glows, with meteors falling from the sky, slamming around the six, causing explosions all around them.

"Haha! Look like it all came crashing down on you!" Guarsmith says.

The smoke clears, revealing the three Vector Rangers and the three Squad Rangers.

"What is this?" Sir Knightron asks.

"Your worst nightmare, Sir Knight-head," Red Vector Ranger says. "Power Rangers."

Sir Kightron and Guarsmith look at each other before looking back ahead, "What are Power Rangers?"

"Let us show you," Red Squad Ranger says.

"I have a better idea, how about you just perish," Sir Knightron says, before looking to Guarsmith, as he forms a blue energy ball in his hand and his safe glows. "Guarsmith."

"Right!" Guarsmith holds up a blaster.

Rangers and monsters charge at each other, as Sir Knightron fires energy blasts and Guarsmith fires his blaster, while meteors fall down around them. The Rangers start flipping and rolling to avoid the attacks, while returning fire with their VS Morphers.

Sir Knightron fires a couple energy blasts at the Squad Rangers, before striking his sword at Red Squad Ranger, who rolls out of the way. Red Squad Ranger ducks under two more sword strikes, before Green and Pink Squad Rangers grab Sir Knightron from the back, but the monster spins around, throwing them off. Sir Knightron then tries another sword strike at Red Squad Ranger, who ducks under the attack, before he blocks another sword strike, forces the sword down and then spins around for a back kick.

Guarsmith is knocked back against a brush, before looking to the side to see Blue Vector Ranger flips to the side, blasting him with his VS Morpher. Green Squad Ranger then slides to Guarsmith, blasting him. Then on his feet, Green Squad Ranger blocks Guarsmith's blaster arm, spins the arm around and forces it back, followed by Green Squad Ranger spinning around and then blasts Guarsmith, as Blue Vector Ranger flips to the monster's side.

"Let's tie up this loose end," Blue Vector Ranger holds out his belt buckle, shooting out a cable, which wraps around Green Squad Ranger's arm.

Both Rangers run to in front of Guarsmith, with Green Squad Ranger blasting then rolls over, as Blue Vector Ranger jumps over the Squad Ranger, while the cable starts to wrap around Guarsmith. Both Rangers then motion over their arms, wrapping more of the cable around the monster, before pulling, knocking Guarsmith over.

"That was effective," Green Squad Ranger says, before both Rangers aim their VS Morphers.

Pink Squad Ranger uses her VS Morpher to block Sir Knightron's sword, but he manages to push back, forcing her into a spin, and then tries a sword strike. Pink Squad Ranger dodges a second sword strike, before running around a pillar, followed by Yellow Vector Ranger swings pass on a cable, with Sir Knightron just barely dodge her. Pink Squad Ranger then drops down and spins, dodging Sir Knightron, as Yellow Vector Ranger finishes swinging around and kicks Sir Knightron.

Pink Squad Ranger then blocks the sword with her VS Morpher, but Sir Knightron then blocks her back elbow. Sir Knightron then ducks under her arm swipe, followed by Yellow Vector Ranger blocks his backhanded attack. Yellow Vector Ranger pushes the monster, who spins around and dodges her roundhouse kick. Pink Squad Ranger uses her VS Morpher to block Sir Knightron's sword strike, as she motions to behind Yellow Vector Ranger. Pink Squad Ranger drops to her knee, as Yellow Vector Ranger leans back onto her back, allowing both to dodge Sir Knightron's sword strike with Yellow Vector Ranger then blasts him. Both Rangers then spin back onto their feet, blasting Sir Knightron. Pink Squad Ranger gets on one knee, as Yellow Vector Ranger spins behind her, followed by them firing their VS Morphers.

"Sonic Baton!" Red Squad Ranger runs ahead, with his Sonic Baton in baton mode.

"Grab Blade!" Red Vector Ranger runs ahead, with his Grab Blade.

Both Red Rangers run up to Sir Knightron and Guarsmith, as the two monsters return to their feet. Red Vector Ranger strikes at Sir Knightron, as Red Squad Ranger uses his Sonic Baton to knock away Guarsmith's shield, following by forcing his blaster arm to the side and pushing him down onto the ground. As Red Vector Ranger manages to grab Sir Knightron's free arm and holds it down, with his other hand on Sir Knightron's shoulder. Both Red Rangers look at each other.

Yellow and Blue Vector Ranger flip toward them, before Yellow Vector Ranger places Yellow Copter Zord on Guarsmith's safe and Blue Vector Ranger places Blue Plane Zord on Sir Knightron's safe.

"_6-1-8!"_

"_8-1-2!"_

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sir Knightron complains.

Blue Vector Ranger holds up the globe-like object, "We'll be taking theses."

Yellow Vector Ranger holds up the compass-like object, "Hopefully for the final time."

"No, Chainlord gave us those!" Sir Knightron yells, before pulling himself free and striking with his sword, with the Rangers dodging, as Guarsmith rolls free.

Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers spin away, before Sir Knightron and Guarsmith turn back to the Red Rangers, with both dodging sword strikes, and move over to the side, several feet away from the two monsters.

"You're done for," Sir Knightron says, as several blue energy orbs form in front of him and Guarsmith is charging his blaster.

Red Vector Ranger slides Twin Blade Zord onto his Morpher.

"_Twin Blade Zord!"_

The monsters fire their attacks, as Red Vector Ranger stands in front of Red Squad Ranger, with the Mega Shield forming before the attack hits, "Mega Shield!"

The explosion dissipates as Red Vector Ranger stands with the Mega Shield, and Boomerang Blade on his back.

"That's not good," Guarsmith says, as he and Sir Knightron look ahead.

Red Squad Ranger grabs Boomerang Blade's handle, and jumps up and throws it, "Boomerang Blade Slash!"

The Boomerang Blade flies past the monsters, striking them twice, splits in two, flies back at them, striking them, flies up, reforms and flies pass them again, before landing in Red Vector Ranger's free hand.

Red Vector Ranger holds Boomerang Blade to his back, as it and Mega Shield vanish, as the other Rangers run up to their friends, with Red Vector Ranger looking over to Red Squad Ranger, "Not bad."

At that moment, Crown Zord flies down, before Morph Zord bumps into its side, follows by Crown Zord bumps it on the side, then the two start rubbing their heads together, as Yellow Vector Ranger walks over and looks up at them, "It's Crown Zord and Morph Zord."

Red Squad Ranger looks over to the Zords, "Morph Zord, let's go."

Morph Zord flies over, with Red Squad Ranger catching it, before he slides it onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Morph Zord!"_

* * *

"Squad Rangers, unite!"

"Union Squad Ranger, ready!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger looks over to Crown Zord, as he turns his Morpher's barrel and removes Red Jet Zord, "Alright, Crown Zord, let's see what you can do."

Crown Zord flies over to Red Vector Ranger, who catches it, as Blue and Yellow Vector Rangers walk over. Red Vector Ranger slides Crown Zord onto his Morpher and turns the dial.

"_Crown Zord! 7-7-7!"_

He turns the barrel.

* * *

Red Vector Ranger lowers his arms, as he, Yellow, and Blue Vector Ranger's bodies glow, "Vector Rangers, unite!"

Blue Vector Ranger levitates and floats onto Red Vector Ranger's body, before disappearing, as pieces of Red Vector Ranger's left side changes from red to blue. Then Yellow Vector Ranger levitates and floats onto Red Vector Ranger's body, before disappearing, as pieces of Red Vector Ranger's right side changes from red to yellow, followed by a cape blows out from the shoulders.

The newly united Ranger holds up the VS Morpher, "Union Vector Ranger, ready!"

* * *

Union Vector Ranger stands readied, before tilting their head slightly, and then suddenly holds up both hands to the helmet, "Wait, what?!"

Union Vector Ranger looks at Crown Zord on the Morpher, as Red Vector Ranger is heard saying, "Crown Zord fused us?!"

Union Squad Ranger looks over, as all three Squad Rangers say, "You get used to it."

Union Vector Ranger gets pulled to the side, as Yellow Vector Ranger complains, "I don't want to get used to it."

Union Squad Ranger turns to the side, as Green Squad Ranger says, "I don't know why I have an urge to laugh."

Union Vector Ranger crosses their arms, as Yellow Vector Ranger adds, "This is just too weird."

Union Squad Ranger turns around, as Pink Squad Ranger says, "It's because Bari finds this amusing."

Union Vector Ranger holds out their right arm, as Blue Vector Ranger says, "It's not too bad, it's like we're closer than ever."

Unon Squad Ranger straightens up and bows, as Red Squad Ranger says, "Sorry, but it's hard not to laugh at this."

Union Vector Ranger spins around, as Red Vector Ranger, "Simon, later we need to have a long talk."

Both Union Rangers then look back ahead, as both Red Rangers say, "Now back to work."

Union Vector Ranger starts to aim the VS Morpher, as energy gathers, "Union…"

Union Squad Ranger starts to aim the VS Morpher, as energy gathers, "Final…"

"Blast!" both Union Rangers fire their attacks, which hit the monsters, surrounding the two in a massive explosive dome.

"This can't be the end!" Sir Knightron yells.

"There got to be more!" Guarsmith yells.

Both monsters are then consumed in a massive explosion, followed by both Union Rangers glowing, before returning to the six Rangers.

Red Vector Ranger starts to stretch when he looks ahead, "Oh, don't tell me…"

The Rangers see Evillina on a nearby roof.

Evillina looks to the side and holds a hand up to her mouth, "Now how it goes…" She brings her hands together before firing green orbs from both hands. "Now to give our friends here a power boost."

Both orbs hit the two damaged safes, which levitates up, as green energy spreads out, forming giant Sir Knightrons and Guarsmith.

"We won't be stopped so easily," Sir Knightron says, before looking at his friend. "Now, Guarsmith."

"Right," Guarsmith responds.

Both monsters spread out their arms before holding up one hand each, "Darkness Vortex!"

Energy cyclones shoot up from both monsters, merging into a giant cyclone, as darkness spreads throughout the city, darkening it.

"Now our power will be increased tenfold!" Sir Knightron says, as the Rangers, Morph Zord, and Crown Zord look around.

Sir Knightron then swings down his sword, with the Vector Rangers jumping up and the Squad Ranger rolling away.

The Squad Rangers roll to safety, as the Vector Rangers land next to them and Morph Zord and Crown Zord fly around them.

"Look like we'll need your help again, Crown Zord," Red Vector Ranger says, before catching Crown Zord.

"You're with us, Morph Zord," Red Squad Ranger grabs Morph Zord.

Both Red Rangers walk ahead, as Red Squad Ranger slides Morph Zord onto his Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Morph Zord!"_

Red Vector Ranger slides Crown Zord onto his Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Crown Zord!"_

As their friends stand next to them, both Red Rangers aim their VS Morphers.

"Morph Zord," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Crown Zord," Red Vector Ranger says.

"Launch!" both Red Rangers yell, as the Zords fly off their Morphers.

Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers turn their Morphers' barrels, with their Zords attached. Pink and Green Squad Ranger turn their Morphers' barrels, with their Zords attached. Both Red Rangers turn their Morphers' barrels, with their Zords attached.

All six Rangers aim their Morphers, as tracks shoot out of them, before they pull the triggers, with their Zords riding across the tracks, "Launch!"

* * *

Morph Zord and Crown Zord, flying, grow to giant sizes, as the already grown Squad and Vector Zords are behind them.

* * *

The Vector Rangers pull up their riding machines.

* * *

The Squad Rangers pull up their riding machines.

* * *

"Combine!" all six Rangers call out.

The Vector Zords transform as usual, as Crown Zord's crown flies up, and the handle pulls back and flips. Crown Zord turns around, with the front section splits apart, forming legs, followed by the Vector Zords connected to it.

Below them, the Squad Zords are finishing combining with Morph Zord.

The united Vector Zords and Crown Zord lower itself in front of Squad Megazord, as the crown lands on the new combination's head.

The new combination, with what resembles wing blades on its back and holding a long sword in its blue plane hand, then flies through the air, as the Vector Rangers call out, "Vector Crown Megazord, ready!"

Below it, Squad Megazord slides ahead, as the Squad Rangers call out, "Squad Megazord, ready!"

"We will not fail Chainlord," Sir Knightron says.

* * *

"And we will not live in a reality where he's the boss," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

"We will restore the proper order," Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

Squad Megazord starts to slide ahead, as Vector Crown Megazord continues to fly

Guarsmith slams his shield down and holds his blaster on top of it, starts firing it, as Sir Knightron runs to the side.

Squad Megazord slides ahead, as explosions go off around it. Squad Megazord then starts firing from its green cannon arm, blasting Guarsmith, causing him to accidentally fires to the side and through an empty building.

Vector Crown Megazord uses its sword to block Sir Knightron, as a misfired blast goes between them. Vector Crown Megazord then spins around and strikes down with its sword, before stabbing forward, firing energy blasts from the sword's tip with each stab, as Sir Knightron manages to dodge the attacks.

Vector Crown Megazord then stabs forward and up, knocking Sir Knightron's sword out of his hand and high in the sky. Vector Crown Megazord then kicks Sir Knightron, knocking him back, then roundhouse kicks the falling sword, striking the monster with it.

Squad Megazord swings its baton, knocking Guarsmith back and into his friend, knocking both monsters down.

Vector Crown Megazord flies high in the air before landing on the ground and aims its sword ahead, as Squad Megazord rolls over to next to it.

The monsters had returned to their feet, with Sir Knightron places a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Guarsmith, we need to combine our attack power."

"I'm with you," Guarsmith says.

Guarsmith gets on one knee, with his shield in front of him and his blaster aims over it, as it charges, with Sir Knightron holds his hands to behind his friend with his eyes glowing, before they both says, "Combo Attack!"

Guarsmith fires a massive blast, which hits the ground between the two Megazords, creating a massive explosion around them.

"Got them!" Sir Knightron and Guarsmith say.

Both Megazords start moving out of the explosion, either sliding or flying, as all six Rangers call out, "Guess again!"

"Keep firing!" Sir Knightron instructs, as Guarsmith starts firing.

Both Megazords motion left to right, dodging the attacks, as they continue forward. Vector Crown Megazord then strike forward with its yellow copter arm, sending a glowing saw blade, hitting the two monsters, causing a large explosion.

Vector Crown Megazord then fly straight up, high up, as Sir Knightron and Guarsmith are now back to back, with Guarsmith looking up at Vector Crown Megazord and Sir Knightron is facing Squad Megazord.

* * *

"Let's end," Red Squad Ranger says, before looking up. "Britt!"

* * *

"Right," Red Vector Ranger responds.

* * *

"Zord Striker, activate!"

* * *

Red Vector Ranger holds up his VS Morpher, with the Zord Striker attached, "One final time."

* * *

Vector Crown Megazord holds up its sword, sliding its yellow copter arm across the blade, covering it in blue energy, before swinging around the sword, as energy blades, similar to the wings, appear around the Megazord, it then starts to fly down.

Squad Megazord extends its baton, holds it up as energy surrounds it, before it starts to slide toward the monsters.

Guarsmith starts firing his blaster at the descending Vector Crown Megazord, as Sir Knightron fires energy blasts at the approaching Squad Megazord.

"Double…" the Vector Rangers call out.

"Final…" the Squad Rangers call out.

Both Megazords fly or slide toward the monsters from opposite sides, as all six Rangers call out, "Strike!"

Both Megazords strike pass the monsters, causing them to be consumed in a massive explosion.

Vector Crown Megazord lands on the ground as the energy blades fly from the explosion and land around the Megazord.

* * *

"Justice, preserved," Red Squad Ranger says.

* * *

"Victory, claimed," Red Vector Ranger says.

* * *

Victor Crown Megazord lowers its sword as the energy blades vanish and the sky returns to normal.

* * *

Shortly later, the Vector Rangers and Squad Rangers jump back down onto the plaza, with the Crown Zord, back to normal size, flying ahead.

"Now what?" Yellow Vector Ranger asks.

"Davus says that Crown Zord is the centerpiece of the Omega Drive, it is the key to restore everything," Red Squad Ranger says.

Red Vector Ranger grabs Crown Zord out of the air and looks down at it, "Here goes nothing." He then turns, flapping his cape to the side, before holding Crown Zord up. "I call upon the power of the Omega Drive!"

A large red vortex shoots up around the Rangers, up to the sky, with the sky darkened, before the vortex spreads out as energy waves, with the ship show disappearing in a bright light as the vortex dissipates and the sky returns to normal.

The Rangers' bodies finish glowing, as they demorphs and look around.

"So did it work?" Simon asks.

"Before, I could see Chainlord's ship from here, but it's gone now…" Nella says, before turning to her friends. "It worked! We restored reality!"

The six friends start hugging and high fiving as they're cheering. Britt and Bari turn to each other and start to share a high five, but they stop midair, before lowering their arms and looking at each other, uncomfortably.

"Yep, everything's back to normal," Sonya says.

* * *

"Enjoy your victory, while it lasts, Rangers," Chainlord is walking down an alley, before starting to clench his fist. "But I will have my perfect reality, even if I have to destroy everything you hold dear."


	40. Vector Squad, United

Britt, Bari, Sonya, Simon, Nella and Gavin run around a building's corner, as they approach Matthews, Betha, Norman, and Davus walk through an empty parking lot. The two groups meet, with Britt, Sonya, and Simon hugging their parents, as Gavin gives Davus a handshake, before Davus brings his nephew in for a hug. Bari and Nella watch happily, with Bari crossing his arms.

"You did it, you actually restore reality," Matthews says, as he and Britt break off their hug.

"Don't sound so surprised, dad," Britt says.

"I'm not surprised, I'm proud," Matthews says.

"We all are proud," Betha adds, as everyone breaks off their hugs.

"You did great," Norman starts. "None of us would be here, free, if it wasn't for you all."

"I'm just sorry that my mistake endangered our very reality," Davus says.

"It wasn't your fault, Uncle Davus," Gavin says.

"Except that if I hadn't worked with Chainlord, none of this would have happened," Davus explains.

"Gavin's right," Matthews approaches Davus. "You had no way of knowing that Chainlord was a criminal. And you can't blame yourself for how others would use your creations."

"Especially when your creations are stolen," Simon adds.

"Which brings to mind one more issue," Bari says, causing the group to look over to him. "It's time that you three hands over your Morphers and Zords."

"You can't be serious," Britt starts. "Chainlord is still a threat."

"And the Space Police will handle him," Bari says.

Suddenly, small explosions go off next to the group, causing them to see a large group of Skullvors are charging toward them.

"Looks like this discussion has to be put on hold," Sonya says, watching the charging Skullvors. "We have bigger issues."

* * *

"Vector Squad, United"

* * *

The group watch as the Skullvors charge.

"Dad, everyone, stay back," Britt says, before he and his friends run ahead, with Davus, Matthews, Betha, and Norman watching.

Britt flips to the side, sidekicks a Skullvor, and then roundhouse kicks another Skullvor. Britt falls onto his back, dodging a Skullvor's weapon strike, flips back to his feet and back kicks the attacking Skullvor. Britt grabs a Skullvor's weapon arm, pulls the Skullvor to the side and flips it onto its back.

Sonya flips a couple times, before low leg sweeps a Skullvor. She then performs a one hand handstand, as she kicks another Skullvor and flips to the side. Sonya then blocks two Skullvor's arm swipes, grabs both arms, and then flips forward, flipping both Skullvor onto their backs. She looks to the side, before rolling in the opposite direction, dodging blaster fire. Sonya then jumps forward, split kicking two Skullvors.

Simon, with his arms crossed, is pushed back, before he sees two Skullvors kicking him, but Simon grabs their legs and pulls on them, forcing both Skullvors onto their backs. He then kicks off their chests and split kicks two more Skullvors. Upon landing, Simon roundhouse kicks another Skullvor, back elbows a second Skullvor, and then roundhouse kicks a third.

Bari blocks a Skullvor's weapon strike with his VS Morpher, knocks the Skullvor back with it, spins around and low leg sweeps another Skullvor. Bari then fires his VS Morpher, blasting a Skullvor in the chest, before another Skullvor kicks his Morpher up. Bari rolls away from the attacking Skullvor, blasts it, before he spin kicks another Skullvor.

Nella runs ahead, jumps and kicks off a Skullvor's chest and then fires her VS Morpher, blasting two Skullvors. Nella lands on a knee, rolls away dodging as Skullvors blast at her. She then jumps and corkscrew kicks another Skullvor, landing and knocking away a Skullvor's weapon arm, back elbows it, and then blasts a Skullvor's chest, at point blank range, knocking it back.

Gavin slides across the ground, spins back onto his feet, dodging blasts from Skullvors, and then fires his VS Morpher, blasting two Skullvors. He then dodge under a Skullvor's weapon strike, before blocking a second attempt strike, grabs it, back elbow the Skullvor, and then flip it onto its back. He then roundhouse kicks another Skullvor, before fires his VS Morpher again, blasting more Skullvors.

The six unmorphed Rangers regroup with Davus, Matthews, Betha, and Norman.

"Are you okay?" Betha asks.

"We're fine, mom," Sonya starts. "We have done this a lot."

"Well, it looks like you gonna have to do it a little bit more," Norman says, before they all see another group of Skullvors running toward them.

"Wow, Chainlord's really serious this time," Simon comments.

"After all, we did ruin his master plan," Bari adds.

"Everyone run!" Nella shouts, as she and Gavin start to fight their VS Morphers, blasting the Skullvors, while everyone else starts running before Nella and Gavin hurry to join them.

* * *

At the building complex, Zeke is exiting, walking across the courtyard and looking around.

"Britt and the others did it," Zeke says. "Everything is back to normal. But if they didn't defeat Chainlord…" He starts to run across the courtyard. "I need to find them."

* * *

At the Golden City Library, Tabitha is dusting the couch, as Janice is pacing back and forth, with Hector walking over to her.

"Janice, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor," Hector starts. "I should know, although I just place an old throw rug over it."

Janice stops pacing and sighs, "I'm just worried about Sonya and the others…" She holds up her smartphone. "They usually aren't gone all day like this."

"Yeah, it's not like they disappear all the time or anything," Tabitha jokes.

"Sonya also isn't answering her phone, which isn't normal," Janice adds.

"I'm sure they're fine, Janice," Hector says. "They're good and clever kids."

"I know, it just…" Janice looks at her phone, before looking at the library's front door. "I have a bad feeling."

* * *

In an alley, the unmorphed Squad and Vector Rangers, Matthews, Betha, Norman, and Davus are catching their breaths, as Sonya is looking at her smartphone.

"I think… we lost them…" Simon says.

"Let's hope so, son," Norman says.

Betha looks over to her daughter, "Sonya, are you okay?"

"It's Aunt Janice," Sonya answers. "She keeps on calling me."

"It's not like we can swing by the library while Chainlord and his Skullvors are hounding us," Britt says.

"Neither Chainlord nor the Skullvors are canines," Gavin says.

Davus grins, "Glad to see somethings don't change."

"Listen, just hand over your Morphers and Zords," Bari says, as Britt crosses his arms. "If you don't have them, then you won't be threatened anymore."

"Are you out of your mind?" Britt uncrosses his arms. "We not having our Morphers won't change anything. We will still be on Chainlord's hit parade, we just will be defenseless."

"You can hide, and allow us to focus on bringing in Chainlord," Bari says.

"Who's stopping you?" Britt asks, with a hand on his waist.

"Stop it!" Nella steps out in between Britt and Bari. "This is neither the time or place to be arguing."

"We won't be arguing, if they just comply with our instructions," Bari says, looking at the three unmorphed Vector Rangers.

Davus sighs, "I never intended for any of this to happen…"

"It's not your fault, Uncle Davus," Gavin starts. "It was Chainlord who stole the Vector Zords, before Britt, Sonya, and Simon get them."

"And then they refuse to hand them over so they can be locked back up," Bari says, glancing at Britt.

"Have you ever heard of the Earth expression, a broken record?" Britt asks.

"That's not what I meant," Davus starts. "I've always intended the Vector and Squad powers to be used together, and that one set of Ranger powers isn't nearly as powerful by itself then the two together."

"Makes sense," Gavin holds a hand to his chin. "I have noticed we appeared more powerful when we all work together, including with Zeke."

"I almost forgot!" Davus suddenly exclaims. "Where is Zeke?"

"Did someone say my name?" Zeke turns the corner, entering the alley, when he sees the gathered group. "Davus? You… you're alive."

"Yes I am, old friend," Davus walks over.

"In the other reality, I just thought, Chainlord just made sure your accident never happened," Zeke says.

"It was no accident, Blizzsquid captured me so he can try and force information from me, but it doesn't matter anymore," Davus says, before he hugs Zeke.

Matthews crosses his arms, "There is nothing like seeing old friends reuniting."

"I know the feeling," Sonya looks over to her mother, who smiles.

"I hate to break up this moment, but back to the matter at hand," Bari says, as Davus and Zeke break their hug. "After Davus' disappearance, both sets of VS Morphers and Zords became the property of the Space Police."

"But then why was the Vector Zords and their Morphers locked up?" Simon asks. "Should they have been with the Space Police, like the Squad Zords?"

"Actually, I have wonder the same thing," Zeke adds.

"It's because of my request," Davus starts. "I asked Captain Zay that only the Squad Zords be given to Space Police officers, while the Vector Zords be given to trusted civilians."

"Why would you want that?" Nella asks.

"I wanted the powers to be split between those who had vowed to protect the universe and those who were capable of selfish compassion and action," Davus explains, as he walks up to Britt, Sonya, and Simon. "And while the situation might not have been ideal, I think it safe to say that the Vector Zords had found worthy users."

The three unmorphed Vector Rangers look at each other, happily, as does their parents, with Norman placing a hand on Simon's shoulder.

"He's right," Nella says.

"Agreed, you three has been very effective as Vector Rangers," Gavin adds.

Bari sighs, crossing his arms, "I guess they have shown to be worthy Rangers, if lacking in discipline."

"And the Squad Rangers have also been helpful," Simon says.

"Yeah, they did a good job protecting people," Sonya agrees.

Britt sighs, placing his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, they are good officers, if somewhat uptight."

"Wow, they actually say something nice to each other, I must be dreaming," Sonya jokes.

Britt and Bari look at her, saying together, "Very funny."

Britt and Bari look at each other, before the entire group starts laughing.

At that moment, Janice and Hector join the corner, entering the alley.

"Sonya? There you are," Janice says.

"We really pick a wonderful hiding spot," Simon crosses his arms.

"Sonya, I was so worried about you," Janice approaches her niece.

"I'm fine, Aunt Janice," Sonya.

"I know it's probably silly, but I just felt something was wrong," Janice looks down. "I have to admit, I hadn't felt this way since… since my sister got in over her head with something." Janice then looks past Sonya, seeing Betha, Matthews, and Norman. "What… Betha… is that really you…?"

"Yes, it is, Janice," Betha says, as Janice approaches her.

"But… how…?" Janice says, before she starts hugging Betha.

"It's a long story," Betha says, returning the hug.

"I love a happy ending," Hector says.

"I hate to break up the joyous reunion," the group looks down the alley to see Chainlord. "But this is far from being over."

"Chainlord," Bari says, as the group hurry around out of the alley, facing Chainlord.

"What's going on?" Janice asks.

"Everything's gonna be okay, let's just hang back, sis," Betha says, as she holds Janice's hand, as they, Matthews, Norman, Davus, and Hector stand near the alley's entrance.

Hector looks over to Betha, "Hi, I'm Hector… Janice's friend."

"You have already lost, Chainlord, just turn yourself in," Bari says.

"I haven't lost, I will have my perfect reality," Chainlord starts. "But before I destroy you all, I must know, what changes did you make to reality?"

"I didn't make any changes," Britt starts. "I restored reality to exact how it was."

"What?!" Chainlord yells. "But why?! You could've given you and your friends back your lost time with your parents."

"I have to admit, I was tempted," Britt starts, looking over to his father and the others. "During all that time, I missed my father." He looks over to Sonya and Simon. "And I know my friends missed their parents." He looks back ahead at Chainlord. "But those two years that were spent without them, made me and my friends who we are. While I missed my father, I will never take back that time."

"Then you are a fool," Chainlord starts. "You could've changed people's entire personalities, making the worst of the worst good. You could've brought peace to the entire universe!"

"You can't make the universe a better place by changing the past or how people think or feel," Nella says.

"That just strips away free will," Sonya says.

"It won't mean anything if you just force people to change," Simon says.

"It would just make every sentient being a mindless robot," Gavin adds.

"The past is full of hardships and the universe does possess a lot of terrible people," Zeke starts. "But the past makes us who we are, and there are more good people seeking a positive change."

"And the only way we can make any significant change is by going forward," Bari starts, glancing at Britt for a moment. "Working together, and inspiring change."

"Are you kidding?!" Chainlord yells. "You talk about working together, but most of you spent an entire year fighting. You can't expect to work together to make any significant change."

"Don't underestimate us," Britt says.

"I have enough of this nonsensical discussion," Chainlord starts. "I will destroy you all and make my perfect reality. But this time, I will make sure that none of you will ever be born!"

Britt and Bari look at each other, nod their heads, and then look ahead, "It's Morphin' Time!"

Each of the unmorphed Rangers slide their Zords onto their VS Morphers, as Zeke swings around his XTrain Morpher. They then aim their Morphers.

"Squad, On Patrol!"

"Vector, Take Flight!"

"Silver Ranger, On Track!"

Bari, Nella, Gavin, Britt, Sonya, Simon, and Zeke morph into Red Squad Ranger, Pink Squad Ranger, Green Squad Ranger, Red Vector Ranger, Yellow Vector Ranger, Blue Vector Ranger, and Silver X Ranger.

All seven Rangers take fighting stances, with explosions going off behind them, "Power Rangers Vector Squad!"

"So you finally stand together, fine, then you can also fall together!" Chainlord's safe glows before he aims his cane, shooting out electricity, blasting the ground in front of the Rangers, creating a large explosion.

As the explosion dies down, the Vector Rangers roll ahead and fire their VS Morphers. Chainlord's safe glows as a large energy field appears in front of him, with the blasts reflecting off it, blasting the ground around the Vector Rangers.

"Is that the best you can do?" Chainlord asks, as the energy field disappears.

"We just got started," Red Vector Ranger says.

At that moment, the three Squad Rangers flip over the Vector Rangers, before bringing down their Sonic Batons in Baton Mode. Chainlord swings his cane, blocking the Sonic Batons. Upon landing, Green Squad Ranger tries a low leg sweep, but Chainlord steps over the attack, before using his cane to block Pink Squad Ranger's Sonic Baton, then turns to the side, throwing the Ranger off balance. Red Squad Ranger slams his Sonic Baton onto Chainlord's back, but he taps his cane against his shoulder, launching two chainsaws, which flies around and strikes the three Squad Rangers.

Silver X Ranger flips over Chainlord's head, and then strikes forward with the X Saber, but Chainlord blocks with his cane, before blocking two more strikes. Chainlord's safe glows, followed by a large golden claw appearing over Chainlord's left hand, then strikes Silver X Ranger with it. With Silver X Ranger on his back, Chainlord fires electricity from his cane, which Silver X Ranger blocks with his X Baton, which sends him flying across the ground.

Suddenly, cables wrapped around both Chainlord's arms, with them being pulled back, as he sees Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers pulling on the cables. Then Red Vector Ranger grabs Chainlord's back, and pulls him backward by a couple steps. But Chainlord manages to pull free his left arm, pulling Blue Vector Ranger off his feet, and then turns, throwing off Yellow Vector Ranger, followed by Red Vector Ranger, who Chainlord then strikes with his cane.

As Red Vector Ranger rolls to the side, Chainlord is blasted, with him looking ahead to see the Squad Rangers riding toward him on their Siren Cycles.

The Squad Rangers, their Siren Cycles side to side, each press a button on their dashboards, "Siren Cycles, Trinity Blast!"

The three Siren Cycles fire energy blasts, which meet together and shoot ahead in a large energy blast, hitting Chainlord, causing a large explosion around him.

As the smoke clears, Chainlord is shown standing, "I almost felt that one." Chainlord's safe glows, as large boulders rise up in front of him. "See if you feel this one."

The boulders fly ahead, slamming into the ground around the Siren Cycles. The Squad Rangers jump off them and, while midair, fire their VS Morphers, with Chainlord seem unaffected. The Squad Rangers land next to Chainlord, with Chainlord blocking Green Squad Ranger's VS Morpher strike and cane strikes Red Squad Ranger.

"Electricity, force field, geokinesis…" Silver X Ranger says, as Yellow Vector Ranger helps him to his feet. "No one weapon is capable of bestowing all those powers."

The golden claw appears on Chainlord's left hand, before he strikes Pink Squad Ranger with it, "Because I don't have one weapon." Chainlord strikes away the other two Squad Rangers with his cane before aiming it ahead. "Months ago I had Madame Evillina created a pocket dimension within my safe." Blue Vector Ranger grabs Chainlord's cane arm, pulling it back, as Yellow Vector Ranger and Silver X Ranger grabs him from the back. "So I can use as many weapons as I want."

Boulders rise up and fly at the three Rangers, knocking them off Chainlord and back away from him, "And I have every weapon stolen from the VXS Vault, except for your Zords!"

Red Vector Ranger rolls over to Chainlord, kicks away his cane arm, "Then let's just take them all." Red Vector Ranger places Red Jet Zord and Twin Blade Zord onto Chainlord's safe.

"_Error! Error!"_

"What?!" Red Vector Ranger yells.

"Fool!" The golden claw reappears on Chainlord's left hand, which he uses to strike Red Vector Ranger, before two pieces of the chain on Chainlord's body stretches out and wraps around the Ranger. "My chains are not only nearly unbreakable, but are capable of sealing away anything, including my safe! You can't take my weapons!"

Chainlord tabs his shoulder with his cane, launching a couple saw blades. The first saw blade hit Red Vector Ranger, who manages to hold up a part of the chain, as the second saw blade strikes him, breaking the chain.

Red Vector Ranger rolls free, with a long broken piece of the chain, which he holds up, "Nearly unbreakable, huh? Should've gone with complete unbreakable, instead."

Chainlord places down his cane, "I've grown tiresome of this game. So, I'll just remove you from the game board."

The chain around his safe retract, which then opens, followed by a vortex blowing inward, with Red Vector Ranger, with the chain in hand, forced onto his feet, as he tries not to get sucked in.

"Britt!" Yellow Vector Ranger yells, before she and Blue Vector Ranger run over.

Red Vector Ranger turns slightly, as Yellow Vector Ranger grabs his hand, with Blue Vector Ranger grabs her arm, before all three Vector Rangers turn into colored orbs and fly into the open safe.

Turbine Zord, Light Zord, and Twin Blade Zord fall onto the ground.

Chainlord's safe then closes, with the chains covering the safe again.

The Squad Rangers and Silver X Ranger look ahead.

"Three Rangers down," Chainlord starts. "Four to go."

* * *

The colored orbs fly into a grassy field, turning back into the Vector Rangers and lands onto the ground. The Rangers return to their feet and look around.

"Where are we?" Blue Vector Ranger asks.

"I think we are inside Chainlord's safe," Yellow Vector Ranger answers.

Red Vector Ranger looks up, "Well, we're definitely not in Golden City anymore."

Yellow and Blue Vector Rangers look up, with they all see different weapons, some familiar, some not, all floating in the air.

* * *

"What have you done, Chainlord?!" Red Squad Ranger yells.

"Simple, I trapped the Vector Rangers within my pocket dimension, out of the way, with their Zords," Chainlord says. "Honestly, I should've put them all there for safe keeping, but since the Zords were Davus' proudest work, I decided to honor them with a special chamber. Show what I get when I choose sentimentality over common sense."

At the nearby alley, Davus looks down slightly, as Matthews places a hand on his shoulder.

"Chainlord, we will get our friends back and bring you to justice," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Ranger," Chainlord says.

The Squad Rangers rush ahead, as everyone else watches from the alley.

"I don't believe this is happening," Janice says.

"I know it a lot to take in," Betha says.

"Can they really rescue Sonya and the others?" Janice asks.

"The Rangers restore reality, I believe they can do anything," Davus says.

Janice looks over to Davus, "Who are you?"

Chainlord strikes away Red Squad Ranger with his cane, before he blocks Green Squad Ranger's kick, then blocks Pink Squad Ranger's punch. Chainlord then knocks up their VS Morphers, slams his cane against their guts, with the cane glows purple before shooting out a blast of electricity, knocking the two Rangers back to Red Squad Ranger, with all them falling down.

Chainlord's safe glows, before the golden claw appears and he throws forward a large energy slash, hitting the three Squad Rangers, who have returned to their feet, blasting them.

"Now that you warm up," Chainlord says, as his safe glows and large rocks raise, before the rocks break apart, turning them all into sharp rocks, which then ignite by fire. "Let's turn up the heat."

The burning sharp rocks shoot forward, blasting the three Rangers, creating a large explosion.

Chainlord lowers his claw, "What happened to bringing me to justice?"

"That will still happen!"

Chainlord turns to see Silver X Ranger running toward him, with his X Saber raised.

Silver X Ranger brings down his X Saber, missing Chainlord, before he blocks another strike with his cane. Silver X Ranger strikes his X Saber away from Chainlord, dodges a cane strike and then strikes with his X Saber again, which is blocked by Chainlord's cane.

"You said you wanted a perfect reality, but you placed yourself in charge," Silver X Ranger starts, before he pulls away his X Saber and strikes at Chainlord's chest a couple times, with no damage. "It's one big ego trip!"

Silver X Ranger stabs forward with his X Saber, which Chainlord blocks with his cane, but Silver X Ranger grabs the cane and pushes it away, slams his X Saber against Chainlord's chest, and strikes the blade across it.

"I did put myself in charge," Chainlord says, as Silver X Ranger looks at him, clearly surprised he did no damage. "But I also brought peace to the universe." Chainlord then unsheathes a sword from his cane and strikes at Silver X Ranger with it, twice. "Only I can bring peace and maintain it!"

Chainlord strikes Silver X Ranger one more time, knocking him back.

"Without me, there can be no peace," Chainlord says. "And against me, you don't stand a chance."

Chainlord's safe glows, before he holds up his sword and points forward at Silver X Ranger, as lightning strikes down around the Ranger, causing explosions to go off him.

* * *

Blue Vector Ranger is seated on the grassy field, as Red Vector Ranger pulls on the broken piece of chain, and Yellow Vector Ranger walks around her friends, looking up.

"Hard to think that every weapon is here," Yellow Vector Ranger says. "And there is a lot more than I ever could have imagined."

"And it doesn't count all the Zords or Morphers," Blue Vector Ranger says. "Though considering the power of the Omega Drive, I guess it makes sense there are so many."

"Which means Chainlord's power is essentially infinite…" Red Vector Ranger stops pulling on the broken chain and looks down.

"Yeah…" Yellow Vector looks over to Red Vector Ranger. "Too bad we can't just turn off the weapons' powers…" She turns away.

Red Vector Ranger holds one end of the chain, looking at it, before looking at his friends, "Guys, I have an idea."

* * *

Chainlord watches the Squad Rangers and Silver X Ranger standing side by side, "You still haven't had enough?"

"We won't quit… until we stop you," Red Squad Ranger says.

"Then, perhaps," Chainlord's safe glows and he starts to raise his arms. "It's time I'll bring this to an end."

Suddenly the four Rangers' shadow raises up as tentacles, wrapping around the Rangers.

"What is this?!" Pink Squad Ranger exclaims.

"Our shadows are attacking us," Green Squad Ranger realizes.

"He's binding us," Silver X Ranger looks at Chainlord.

"This had been somewhat amusing," Chainlord says, as large rocks rise up, break up into sharp rocks and then ignite. "But this is farewell, Rangers."

Chainlord pushes his cane forward, with the burning sharp rocks flying ahead, straight for the bound Rangers. As the burning sharp rocks reach the Rangers, they break apart into nothing, followed by the shadows' tentacles dissolve.

"What is this?!" Chainlord yells.

Silver X Ranger looks at his hand, "It the others…" The Squad Rangers look over to him. "The Vector Rangers… they must be sealing the weapons!"

* * *

All the weapons seen in the sky are now bunched together, with the piece of chain, wrapped around them, with the Vector Rangers standing around them.

Red Vector Ranger slaps his hands together, "That should give the others a fighting chance."

* * *

"Foolish," Chainlord holds up his golden claw, as a large water sphere forms, which then dissolves, followed by the golden claw disappearing in gold energy. "No, it can't be…"

"It is, now it time we shut you down, for good," Silver X Ranger says, before he turns the XTrain Morpher, so the gold train is at the front and holds it to the side. "Rail Switch, Gold Ranger!" A large "X" and the "S" badge flies out of the Morpher and onto Silver X Ranger, whose body glows, morphing into Gold X Ranger.

"I was feared throughout the cosmos before I had those weapons," Chainlord says, as several chains hanging from his body rise up. "Even without them, I can't lose to you!"

The chains stretch out and stab down and whip down on the ground, forcing the four Rangers to dodge them.

Eventually, Red Squad Ranger grabs a chain and pulls on it, "That's enough!"

Chainlord is swing around and slams into a column in front of a nearby building. Green and Pink Squad Ranger move over to the side and fire their VS Morphers, blasting Chainlord. Follows by Chainlord dodges under Gold X Ranger's roundhouse kick. Using his X Baton, Gold X Ranger blocks a cane strike, lets go of his X Baton, then drops to a knee and grabs his X Baton with his other hand and strikes Chainlord twice. Chainlord is forced back a couple steps.

Red Squad Ranger slides Turbine Zord onto his VS Morpher, turns the dial, and turns the barrel.

"_Turbine Zord! 1-1-1!"_

He then aims his VS Morpher at Gold X Ranger, next to him, fires it, with a bright orb flies around Gold X Ranger and onto him, covering him in a bright light, before the Silver Turbine armor appears on him.

"Silver Turbine Mode, ready!" Gold X Ranger calls out.

Gold X Ranger experiences a flash, as he sees saw blades launch off Chainlord's shoulders.

"Not this time," Gold X Ranger runs to the side.

Saw blades launch off Chainlord's shoulders, with Gold X Ranger flips to the side, dodging them, before he blasts Chainlord with his XTrain Morpher.

Chainlord is forced back couple steps, before Green Squad Ranger, several feet to his left, starts to aim the Light Bow, creating an arrow.

"Light Arrow Blast!" Green Squad Ranger releases the arrow, blasting Chainlord.

Chainlord brings his cane to his shoulder and launches forward several saw blades.

"Mega Shield!" Pink Squad Ranger steps in front of her friend, blocking the saw blades with the Mega Shield. She then grabs the Boomerang Blade, spins around and throws it. "Boomerang Blade Slash!"

The Boomerang Blade flying through the air, splits, and continues to fly around, striking Chainlord three times, with Pink Squad Ranger then catches the returning weapon, as Green Squad Ranger stands next to her.

"I can't lose, I'm too close to victory," Chainlord says.

"But you can't win, what you want is without true freewill," Gold X Ranger starts. "And that is something we won't allow."

"I don't care what you will allow!" Chainlord yells.

"You should," Gold X Ranger holds up Tank Zord, before holding to Red Squad Ranger. "Bari."

"Right," Red Squad Ranger walks past his friend, grabbing Tank Zord.

He slides Tank Zord onto his VS Morpher and turns the barrel.

"_Tank Zord!"_

He fires the VS Morpher, shooting off Tank Zord, which flies around Red Squad Ranger, splits into three energy orbs, flies onto him and turns into the Gold Tank armor, as the other Squad Rangers walk over to him.

"Gold Tank Mode, ready!" Red Squad Ranger calls out.

Chainlord steps forward with one foot, creating a crack in the ground, as he aims his cane, with energy gathering on it, "I'll tell you what I won't allow. I won't allow your continuing interference!"

Energy gathers on Gold Tank armor's cannons, as Red Squad Ranger grabs the shoulder handles, "Twin Cannons, Final Blast!"

Chainlord fires a massive blast from his cane. Red Squad Ranger fires a massive blast from the cannons. Both attacks meet halfway, blasting apart the ground beneath them, as neither attack back down. Red Squad Ranger's left foot is pushed back.

"I will… destroy you!" Chainlord pushes forward on his cane.

The force of the colliding blasts push Red Squad Ranger back a couple feet, when suddenly Pink and Green Squad Ranger run up to his back, stopping him. Red Squad Ranger looks over his shoulder slightly.

"We got you," Green Squad Ranger says, holding onto the left shoulder handle.

"We can do this together," Pink Squad Ranger adds, before holding onto the right shoulder handle.

Red Squad Ranger clenches his fists, "Full power!"

The blast shooting from the cannons grows intensively, blowing away Chainlord's blast, and then reaches Chainlord, with chains starting to stretch out in front of him, before a massive explosion consumes him.

The Gold Tank armor glows, disappearing, as the smoke dissipates, revealing a dome made of chains, with the chains then retracting back onto Chainlord, who falls onto one knee.

Gold X Ranger, without the Silver Turbine armor, steps next to his friends, "It over, Chainlord, you have lost."

Chainlord returns to his feet, "Far from it."

Chainlord starts to walk to the side, with Red Squad Ranger aiming his VS Morpher at him, "Stop, Chainlord, or I…!"

"Do nothing," Chainlord stops and turns. "I have your friends trapped inside my pocket dimension, you can't destroy me without also destroying them. They are my perfect hostages. Now, I'm gonna return to the Nether Dimension, pull out the Vector Rangers, destroy them and unseal my weapons…"

"The Nether Dimension…" Davus says to himself, before looking straight ahead. "That's it!"

"And there's not a single thing you can do about it!" Chainlord finishes.

"Rangers!" Davus steps out of the alley, with the others behind him, as the four Rangers turn to face him. "Crown Zord is the centerpiece of the Omega Drive because its power is based on the energies from the Nether Dimension. And because of that, Crown Zord is capable of traveling to any dimension."

"That right, it did get us out of the Nether Dimension in that other reality," Green Squad Ranger remembers.

"It did?" Gold X Ranger looks at his friends. "Of course!" He starts to look up and around. "Crown Zord!"

"What are you talking about?" Chainlord asks.

Gold X Ranger turns to face him, "Don't you get it, Chainlord? Crown Zord is capable of traveling to any dimensions, including pocket dimensions."

"No!" Chainlord yells.

"Crown Zord!" Gold X Ranger yells, as he points a finger ahead and Crown Zord flies pass him. "Get our friends back!"

Crown Zord continues to fly until it disappears in a ripple.

* * *

Crown Zord appears out a ripple and flies around as the Vector Rangers look up at it.

"Crown Zord?" Yellow Vector Ranger comments.

"Alright, let's go home," Red Vector Ranger says.

The three Vector Rangers jump up, grab onto Crown Zord, which then flies back around and into a ripple.

* * *

Crown Zord, with the Vector Rangers holding onto it, flies out of a ripple, with the Rangers landing in front of their friends and joining them.

"This can't be happening!" Chainlord yells.

"So much for your perfect hostages," Gold X Ranger says.

"It's over, Chainlord, surrender now," Red Squad Ranger says.

"You might want to listen to him," Red Vector Ranger adds. "Since your greatest powers are now sealed away."

"I will never surrender," Chainlord starts. "I will unseal my weapons, I…" Chainlord looks down slightly. "It won't open! My safe won't open."

Green Squad Ranger crosses his arms, "The activation of the sealing power of the chain inside your safe must be interfering with your ability to open your safe."

"See, you out of options," Yellow Vector Ranger adds.

"No! I will unseal them," Chainlord drops his cane and starts to grab onto his safe. "Even if I have to force open my safe to do so."

"Then you left us with no choice," Red Squad Ranger.

The Squad Rangers turn their Morphers' barrels. The Vector Rangers turn their Morphers' barrels. Gold X Ranger raises his X Morpher.

All seven Rangers aim their Morphers, "Vector Squad, Final Blast!"

The Rangers fire their Morphers, with the large blasts fire toward Chainlord, "I will have my perfect reality!"

The blasts hit Chainlord, consuming him in a large explosion.

As the smoke dissipates, a damaged safed falls onto the ground, with the Rangers' bodies glow, as they demorph.

Everyone else runs over to the demorph Rangers, as the unmorphed Vector Rangers hug their parents, with Sonya also hugging Janice. Zeke and Davus share a handshake, before Davus places a hand on Gavin's shoulder, unaware that electricity shoots off the damaged safe.

"I don't believe it's finally over," Sonya breaks the hug with Janice.

Bari looks away from Hector, "I'm not sure it's over."

The rest of the group look as electricity continues to shoot off the damaged safe.

"What's going on?" Simon asks.

"It's the energy from the destroyed weapons inside the pocket dimension," Zeke realizes.

"But I thought the safes were designed to contain the weapons' energies, even if they are destroyed?" Nella asks.

"Chainlord must have been able to pry open his safe before he was destroyed," Davus says.

The damaged safe starts to glow as it levitates and stronger electricity shoots off it.

"What's gonna happen?" Janice asks.

"It will create a massive explosion…" Nella remembers.

"We need to evacuate the area," Britt starts. "We can use the Zords…"

"We would have to evacuate the planet," Davus interrupts. "The resulting explosion, it will be on a previously unseen level. Even Earth's moon won't survive."

"This can't be happening," Sonya says, before looking over to her mother. "After we finally get back together."

Betha wraps an arm around Sonya's shoulder and holds Janice's hand, who also holds Hector's hand. Norman places a hand on Simon's shoulder. Britt and Matthews stand close together.

"There got to be something we can do," Nella says, before looking at Bari and Gavin, both who look away.

Gavin notices Zeke holding his XTrain Morpher, looking at it, before he suddenly says, "The Zords!"

Everyone looks at Gavin, who steps away from the group, facing them, "The Zords might be able to contain the explosion."

"Of course, if they all are launched and fly around the circumference of the explosion, they could contain it and the colliding energies would cause the explosion to implode," Davus realizes. "But… there just one problem…"

"What problem?" Bari asks.

Zeke looks at his XTrain Morpher, before looking back at the group, "The Zords will be stuck at the epicenter of the explosion… they will be destroyed…"

"Unfortunately, yes…" Davus agrees.

The rest of the unmorphed Rangers look at their VS Morphers.

"And you sure, we have no other choices?" Sonya asks.

"I'm sure…" Davus says.

Electricity continues to shoot off the levitating damaged safe.

One by one the unmorphed Vector and Squad Rangers slide Zords onto their Morphers.

"_Cycle Zord!"_

"_Cyclone Zord!"_

"_Crane Zord!"_

"_Twin Blade Zord!"_

"_Fire Fight Zord!"_

"_Light Zord!"_

They aim their VS Morphers, and fire them, launching the six Zords, which then fly around the damaged safe, forming a circle as they fly.

Nella and Gavin slide Zords onto their Morphers.

"_Fire XTrain Zord!"_

"_Thunder XTrain Zord!"_

Nella and Gavin aim their VS Morpher, as Britt aims Crimson Blaster, with them fires them, launching the Zords, which fly forward and join the other Zords around the damaged safe.

Britt and Bari slide Zords onto their Morphers.

"_Morph Zord!"_

"_Crown Zord!"_

They fire their Morphers, launching the Zords, which fly forward and join the other Zords.

Zeke aims his XTrain Morpher.

Sonya slides her Zord onto her Morpher and aims it.

"_Yellow Copter Zord!"_

Simon slides his Zord onto his Morpher and aims it.

"_Blue Plane Zord!"_

Nella slides her Zord onto her Morpher and aims it.

"_Pink Baton Zord!"_

Gavin slides his Zord onto his Morpher and aims it.

"_Green Cannon Zord!"_

Bari slides his Zord onto his Morpher and aims it.

"_Red Cruiser Zord!"_

Britt slides his Zord onto his Morpher and aims it.

"_Red Jet Zord!"_

"Thank you for everything…" Britt starts. "And goodbye."

The unmorphed Rangers launch their Zords, joining them with the other, as they all fly faster, with the electricity shoots off the safe even more, as the safe glows even more. Eventually the safe is consumed in a massive energy, as the flying Zords form a large glowing sphere, with the air around the sphere shaking, before exploding in a shockwave, knocking everyone back.

Regain their footing, the group looks ahead, seeing nothing but scorched ground, and the burnt Zords.

* * *

"_And just like that, it was over…"_

At Hector's Junkyard, Bari, Nella, and Gavin approach Hector.

"_With their mission now over, Bari, Nella, and Gavin get ready to leave Earth…"_

Hector hugs Bari, almost knocking Bari off his feet, with Bari pats Hector on his back, as Gavin scratches the top of his hand and Nella laughs.

* * *

"_My dad, Betha, and Norman reopen their lab and continue their research, while also making more time for family."_

At the Golden City Library, Britt, Sonya, Simon, Matthews, Norman, and Janice are talking together.

Betha walks away from the group, while talking on her smartphone, "I miss you too, mom…"

Sonya and Janice look at Betha, while smiling and leans against each other.

* * *

"_Zeke went back to work with Davus and A.I.. The three of them have been working around the clock to repair the Zords…"_

Zeke and Davus are in a lab room, with Davus placing Morph Zord onto a table, sighing and disappointed. Zeke places a hand on Davus' shoulder, with Davus looks over to him and nods his head.

"_Unfortunately, with little progress."_

Davus and Zeke turn to leave the room, unaware that Morph Zord move a little bit.

* * *

"_Sonya, Simon, and myself had decided to open our own private detective agency to help people…"_

On a sidewalk, Simon is kneeling next to a young boy, who is holding a lost dog poster, with the picture of a doberman on it.

"_Our officer friends believed we were inspired by them…"_

Simon and the boy look ahead to see Britt and Sonya approaching them, with Britt bringing the same doberman by the dog's lease. The boy hugs the dog happily, as Simon stands up, smiling at his friends.

"_We decided to let them think that."_

* * *

On the same street where they fought Chainlord, Britt is standing, looking at the scorched ground.

"_And now, there is only one thing left to do…"_

"Still hard to believe?" Britt turns to see it was Sonya, who is approaching with Simon. "That after a year, it is finally over."

"Two years, actually," Britt turns to face his friends. "After all, this all started when Blizzsquid took our parents."

"You know, it looked like Blizzsquid is the only one that Chainlord didn't revive in his 'perfect' reality," Simon says.

"Yeah, kinda odd," Sonya adds.

"Or Chainlord just didn't like Blizzsquid," Britt guesses. "Which I guess means Chainlord wasn't so bad."

The three friends start laughing.

"Did we miss the joke?"

The three turn to see it was Bari, who is with Nella and Gavin.

"No, we just… reminiscing," Britt explains.

"I can't blame you," Nella says. "Our time on this planet was short, but we do have some wonderful memories."

"I know I will never forget being on Earth," Gavin says.

"You love being here that much?" Sonya asks.

"No, he's serious, he doesn't forget anything," Nella explains, with Gavin nodding his head.

"Well, I know I will never forget that you never could beat us," Britt jokes.

"Hey, I did beat you when we fought over the Fire Fight Zord," Bari comments.

"But then you hand it over, so it doesn't count," Britt grins.

Bari laughs a little, "Whatever… I truly do cherish our friendship. Even though it was kinda odd at times."

"Yeah, me too," Britt says.

"We all do," Nella says, as they each smile.

Bari sighs, "Unfortunately, we have to go now. But, guys, if you ever need us…"

"You'll be there," Britt finishes. "And the same is true, if you ever need us."

Bari smiles and nods.

Bari, Nella, and Simon stand side by side, holding their hands behind their backs, before all three turn into glowing lights and disappear.

Britt takes a step forward and smiles, "Till the next time we meet, friends."


End file.
